


The Arrangement

by daddyy_harryy, HyFrLarry1224



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AdultLanguage, AttemptedAssasination, Breeders, Businessman Harry, ControlledBreeding, Dom!, ExplicitScenes, F/M, ForcedMarriage, GovermentControl, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry'sAHitMan, IM SORRY! - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, MafiaLeaderGoneSoft?, MentionsOfAbuse, MentionsOfMurder, MentionsOfSpousalAbuse, Mpreg, NoTalking, Prostitution, SetRules, ShittyTags, Short Story, Sixteen year old Louis, Smut, Sub!, TrophyWife, Twenty Two year old Harry, UnhappyMarriages, cockyharry, druglord, innocentlouis, larrystylinson, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 218,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyy_harryy/pseuds/daddyy_harryy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyFrLarry1224/pseuds/HyFrLarry1224
Summary: Louis knew it was his time. Once anyone turned 13, they were watched. And when they were 16 it could be any time. Anytime they could be taken. It was just weeks after his 16th birthday and there he was, sitting in the back of the van.OrLouis is forced to marry Harry and bear his children. He is to listen to Harry and do as he says, no matter what. Speaking is a given, and freedom doesn't exist. Will the sixteen year old boy find himself falling in love with the Leader of the British Mafia? Or will he find himself stuck in a place he doesn't want to be, with an abusive asshole for a husband?





	1. It's a pleasure, sir

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was not my idea! I approached this girl and we started to RolePlay, and I ended up loving where it was going so I decided to post it. All credit goes to her. I simply write for Harry. She is an amazing author and I have loved working with her!
> 
> I write for Harry and she writes for Louis.
> 
> This will be a short story, and will have time jumps.
> 
> (Warning! This is highly unedited!)

Louis knew it was his time. Once anyone turned 13, they were watched. And when they were 16 it could be any time. Anytime they could be taken. It was just weeks after his 16th birthday and there he was, sitting in the back of the van, surrounded by boys and girls his own age. They’re special people, or what they're really called is Hunters. They take boys and girls and bring them to a facility. There are random ones all over the country. Where you go is a mystery to you. Having a government that was trying to breed the perfect race was scary. There was one of four things that could happen to you. You could either be sold into prostitution, be married off to be a trophy wife and stand by your husband's side, breed, or a mixture of any of them. They had watched Louis for three years, to figure out where he would fall in the categories. They had decided he was perfect to bear children, but was attractive enough to be by a man's side. These men were very powerful and carried many different roles. Some were businessmen, in the British mafia, or ran their own prostitution ring. After arriving at the facility, Louis and the others were taken to different rooms. He was examined one last time before put in a silk nightgown.

He was lead to another room. Wherever he was, this building was huge and very beautiful. Louis soon realized that all people standing next to him were all childbearing men. They all stood in a line, perfectly still and patient. A line of older men they were going to be paired off with stood in front of them. Another group of men, who must have been the Hunters walked in. They began to list off names, pairing each man with another. After a few boys were called, Louis was finally called. "Louis William Tomlinson.. paired with Harry Edward Styles. You two will be wed and breed. Harry is the head of the British mafia and sometimes runs the most famous prostitution rig. You will do as he says, no exceptions." The man said and Louis was shaking in his boots. Louis slowly stepped forward and was joined with Harry. He was very tall, and it was obvious he was very powerful. But Louis knew that Harry was thrown into this a long time ago and forced to choose one of the professions. Louis looked up at Harry and bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure to be your wife, sir." He said and swallowed hard.

Harry eyed the small boy but kept his body forward, spine straight and hands clasped in front of his body. "Flattery will get you nowhere, and it's best if you remember that," he growled quietly, his right eyebrow inclining as he glared down at his soon to be wife.

Louis swallowed hard and looked down at the floor. "I-I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean for it to be flattery. I meant it. But whatever you say, sir." Louis said nervously. Harry speaking to him that way made him nervous.

Harry rolled his eyes and began to walk, pushing his way through the crowd of soon-to-be newly weds. "I've dealt with people like you," Harry began, pausing long enough to gesture for Louis to follow him. "You throw compliments around carelessly because you hope it will soften people up. But I will warn you right now, Tomlinson, I will not have any more of it. Unless you have a question, I would rather not have you speak,"

Louis frowned. "I'm sorry sir." Louis said and looked up at him, following him quickly. His short legs had a hard time keeping up. "Actually, sir. I do have a question. Are there any rules for me? Things I have to follow?" He asked softly.

Harry frowned deeply and slowed down his pace just a tad. "Such matters will be discussed over dinner later," he said, trying to keep his temper under control. Having an outburst in the middle of this place would not look good on him.

Louis nodded. "I'm sorry sir." Louis said and followed. He was so nervous. He hoped that Harry would be nice to him, he knew some men in these arrangements were just horrible. It scared him that Harry was going to be one of those men.

Harry nodded in response and walked outside, leading them to his black Audi that was parked next to the curb. "My driver's name is Zeek," Harry said seconds before opening the back door. The older man sitting up front had been his driver for years, and Harry trusted him with his life.

Louis nodded and climbed into the back of the car, crossing his legs. "Hello Zeek. It's nice to meet you." Louis said politely. It was a habit of his, his mum taught him to be as polite as possible.

Harry bit back a snarky remark and instead relaxed back in his seat. "Take us home, please," Harry said, hoping Louis didn't get used to hearing him be polite. He was the type of man who didn't say "please" or "thank you". When he wanted something, he expected to be given it regardless of how he acts or speaks.

Louis smiled small and sat back. He looked out the window, trying to figure out where they were. He furrowed his eyebrows, not sure what city they were in. He chewed on his lip nervously, wondering where Harry lived.

Harry stayed quiet as they drove, fingers tapping on his thigh. His elbow rested on the window seal and his chin rested in his cupped hand. He was having Zeek take them to his home on the North side of London, which is where he usually resided. He has homes all over the UK, though. Which is one of the many perks of the current position he is in.

Louis watched Harry quietly. He did think Harry was really attractive. He was glad he got lucky in that way. He continued to look out the window, sighing softly.

When the car rolled to a stop, Harry eyes came back into focus and he found himself staring at the metal gate in front of his home. "What's taking them so long?" He growled, shifting in his seat to throw a pointed glare at the back of Zeek’s head. He didn't pay all these people to just sit around. He expects them to be on top of things, even if he is nowhere in sight.

Louis looked at Harry and swallowed hard. "I'm sure it won't be much longer sir. I wouldn't worry." Louis said softly and looked down at his lap. But he knew he should've just stayed quiet.

"How the fuck could you possibly know that?" Harry snapped, running his fingers through his long, untamed curls. Just as he opened his mouth to yell at Louis for speaking, the gate was quickly opened and they were driving down his long driveway. "Do not speak again if you know what's best for you," Harry growled lowly.

Louis flinched and looked down. "I'm sorry sir. I'll be quiet." Louis whispered and put his hands in his lap. He really wished he could go home. He missed his mum.

Harry's nose wrinkled in disgust when he glanced down at Louis, watching as he wrung his hands in his lap. He knew he was being harsh, but he didn't feel the need to be anything but his usual self. He didn't ask for this, for their relationship. And he certainly didn't want it.

Louis pulled his knees to his chest and remained silent. He didn't know why Harry was so mean, he wasn't doing anything. He wanted Harry to like him.

The car soon came to a stop and Harry climbed out without so much as glancing in Louis' direction. He was greeted at his door by two stocky woman, both wearing a red dress with a white apron. Quickly giving his maids instructions to have Louis be set up in his room, and to make sure he was ready by dinner, Harry made his was up the stairs and into his office, which is where he spends most of his free time.

Louis walked inside the house, gasping at how big it was. He looked around, amazed at how beautiful it was. He was lead up to his room, getting ready for dinner. He was nervous about what his rules were going to be.

Harry sat down at his desk and grabbed the yellow folder from out of his top right drawer. It's not thick, but it definitely is thicker than it should be. He quickly reads over the rules he has set once again, making sure he got everything down before he throws it off to the side and busies himself with useless phone calls to people he doesn't care to remember about after he hangs up. It was just something to keep himself busy on this surprisingly boring day.

Once Louis was done getting ready in his room, he sat down on the bed, sighing softly. He didn't know what to do as he waited for someone to call him down to dinner.

A knock on his door drug Harry out of his boring conversation. Who the hell decided he needed to be bothered with something as simple as a small gang forming in a child's school? Kids will be kids. Bidding a quick good-bye, Harry tells the person to come in and when he sees that it is Hector, his chef, he nods and stands, folder underneath his arm.

Louis looked up when Hector came into his room soon after, telling him dinner was ready. The man lead Louis down to the dining table. Louis sat down across from Harry.

Harry set at the head of the table, a white set of dishes with gold rimming placed in front of him. It wasn't until Louis set down that dinner was served, but it was something Harry had never seen before. Waving them off once they were finished, Harry watched with dark eyes as Louis took a cautious bite. "So, does Hector still have a job or will I be finding a new chef?" He asked, finally setting the yellow folder on the table.

Louis looked at Harry and smiled. "Oh no sir, it's very good. Hector can still have his job." Louis said and took another bite, satisfied with how good it was. He eyed the yellow folder, wondering what it was. But he didn't ask because he knew he needed to keep quiet.

Smiling proudly, Harry nodded. Hector was a cherished employee. He has yet to make a meal anywhere close to being but magnificent. Harry brushed his fingers over the folder, then sighed and stood up long enough to hand the folder to Louis. "I trust you will be able to read and follow the rules I have made," Harry said, taking his seat once Louis had taken the folder.

Louis looked at the yellow folder, his fingers grazing over the material. "Do you want me to read them now sir?" Louis asked and bit his lip.

Harry waved a hand at the empty air. "Do with it as you please," he said, shoulders squaring. He glanced up at Louis, their eyes meeting for a brief second, then he returned to his meal.

Louis nodded and opened the folder, reading over the rules as he ate. "Sir. I have a question to ask you." He said and shifted in his chair nervously. "How is this relationship going to work? Is it going to be a sexual thing? No romance or anything? I'm curious as to what my role is sir."

Harry deliberately chewed slowly as he thought over the question. What exactly what Louis' role? "You will remain living in the room I have provided until after the wedding. Then, you will move into my chambers with me and we will do what any married couple does; have sexual relations," he paused, allowing Louis a chance to digest his words, then finished, "As for romance, there will be none. I will view you as nothing more than my wife that will one day have my children. Anything and everything else, including romance, will not be part of our arrangement. I hope I have made that clear."

Louis held back his frown, forming a tight smile. It hurt him to think he was only going to be a sex toy to the man in front of him. He knew he could easily fall for Harry with given time. He was just going to be a sex toy and a baby maker and it pained him to think about that. He swallowed hard to hold back his tears, looking at Harry. "Of course sir. You made that clear. How soon will we be wed?" He asked.

Harry noticed the moment Louis became uncomfortable, and he had his eyes to thank for that. A persons eyes tells the story their mouths refuse to say, but the story Louis' eyes had told Harry made him shift uncomfortably in his seat. He hadn't been too cruel, had he? "I've already arranged everything. We will be wed by the end of the month," Harry said, eyes focused on Louis to see how he would react to the news that in less than three weeks, he would no longer be a free man.

Louis looked at Harry, tears welling up but he quickly blinked them away. This left his eyes very glassy and sad. He couldn't believe that it was so soon until he was Harry's wife, Harry's property. He continued eating, not really saying another. He nodded and bit his lip. "Sounds great." He said and gave him a smile.

Harry rubbed his bottom lip, honestly intrigued as to why Louis reacted the way he did. Harry has dealt with people like him; the children forced into marriage without a say in who they are to marry, but wasn't his reaction a little dramatic? He was marrying Harry Styles, the man every woman wanted and all men wanted to be. He was successful, respected, and powerful. Anybody would be lucky to marry him. "You don't like the arrangement?" Harry asked, though it came out as more of a statement.

Louis looked at Harry. "No sir, of course I love the arrangement." He said and swallowed hard. "It's just a little soon. And I guess I just expected something different than this." Louis said and shrugged. "I'm sorry sir."

Harry lips pursed and he nodded. "What exactly did you expect?" Harry asked? He knew that when he was younger, he never expected to be given the position he had been given. It wasn't like he had dreamed of running the most well known and highest paid prostitution ring, as well as being the leader of a mafia. So, he could understand where Louis was coming from. But surely what Harry was offering was better than anything Louis could have hoped for, wasn't it?

Louis swallowed hard. "Well, I knew as a kid I would be married off without a choice." Louis said. "My mum prepared me for it, teaching me how to be the proper wife. But I always thought that when I would be married off, I would get so lucky and end up falling in love. And the person would love me back. And we would have a lot of kids and be happy and grow old together." Louis said.

Harry refrained from laughing at how ridiculous Louis sounded. What he had hoped for was nothing more than a child's dream. He would have been considered lucky to marry a man who didn't abuse him daily. But love? There wasn't such a thing in Harry's world. "I can not control how you feel, Louis," Harry said, "But I do control how I feel and I can promise you I will never love you. My father taught me from a young age that emotions make you weak, and I have lived by that rule for my entire life and I plan on doing so until the day I die. I will, however, promise that I will try to make you have a comfortable life with as many children as you'd like,"

Louis nodded. "Okay sir. I'm sorry." Louis said and looked down. He felt pain in his heart when Harry said that he would never love him. "But sir, don't you want love in your life?" Louis asked.

At the question, Harry felt some old feelings coming to surface, painful ones he didn't care to remember. Clearing his throat, Harry shook his head and set up properly in his seat. "I do not," Harry simply answered, tone clipped. "I have no room for it and the distractions it will cause,"

Louis was a firm believer that love conquers all. He couldn't accept that Harry didn't want love in his life. "But sir.." He stuttered, not caring that he was talking back. "Maybe it's something you're missing. Maybe it's something you need."

Harry rose to his feet and slammed his hands down on the table, palms open. The plates shook and a glass cup tipped over, spilling red wine on the white carpet. "We will discuss this topic no more!" Harry shouted. He then regained his composure and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Read through the rules I have provided you, then find one of the maids and they will escort you to my office. We can talk more about it then, but I will not accept anymore talk of love, understood?" Harry's jaw clenched and his eyes blazed as he struggled to keep his calm.

Louis got tears in his eyes as Harry yelled at him. He swallowed hard and looked down. "I'm sorry sir. Sorry." He said and continued to look down, scared to look Harry in the eye.

Harry was breathing heavily through his nose, his eyes still blazing as he stood up and fixed his suit. "We will talk more later," Harry said, and with that, he disappeared through the door and went straight up to his office. His heart was beating a fierce pattern against his chest, making it feel as if his ribs were bruising.

Louis quickly read through the rules, tears rolling down his cheeks and falling onto the paper. He soon got a maid and then he was escorted to Harry's office. He took a deep breath, knocking before he went inside.

Harry was looking through progress reports on his newest investment when he heard a quiet, hesitant knock on his door. Taking a deep breath, and preparing himself for what is to come, he yelled, "Come in," then set back in his chair, still looking fairly intimidating even though he was supposed to look 'relaxed.'

Louis slowly went inside and sat down in the chair in front of Harry's desk. He looked at Harry, swallowing hard when he saw how angry Harry looked. He looked down and stayed silent, waiting for Harry to speak.

"Have you read through the rules?" Harry finally asked, his elbow propped on the arm of his chair and fist digging into the side of his cheek. He looked bored, to be honest, but that was only the facade he wanted Louis to see. He was still pissed from their earlier conversation. Louis had no right to make calls on his love life. Well, lack of, actually.

Louis nodded. "Yes sir. No talking back. I'm sorry I broke that rule." Louis said and looked at the man. He did feel bad, but wasn't sorry for his actions at the same time

Harry's eyes squinted, but he didn't say anything for several seconds. "That one will not be easy for you to follow, will it?" He asked, even though the answer was obvious. He knew that the other rules, such as; a curfew, money allowance, friends only approved by Harry and everything else probably wouldn't be hard. But talking would be. Harry had realized that on their car ride home.

"I'll try my best sir." Louis said and bit his lip. "What happens if I break a rule? Are there punishments?" Louis asked. He was wondering what Harry would do to him.

Harry smirked at this and rubbed his palms together, then folded his arms across his desk and leaned forward. "Punishments have been chose for each rule that you break. The severity of the punishment only increases each time you break it," Harry said, grinning darkly when he seen Louis tilt his head to the side curiously. He wasn't about to divulge the punishments he so carefully choose. Mostly because a great number of them would be inappropriate unless they were married.

Louis was very confused at what Harry meant. "Okay sir." Louis said, he didn't understand why Harry was smirking. Louis was very innocent, and he was a virgin. "Can I know some of the punishments? So I know what will happen?"

Lacing his fingers together, Harry tilted his head to the side and eyed Louis from head to toe, just now realizing how attractive he actually is. They choose perfectly for Harry. "Mild punishments include; No allowance for a week, your phone privileges will be taken away, and other things like that," Harry paused and licked his lips. Surely his other punishments weren't too much for Louis to hear. "What exactly do you know about sex, Louis?" He asked, deciding it would be best to know how much the boy knew before he potentially tainted his innocence earlier than needed.

Louis nodded as Harry spoke. He blushed and looked down at his lap. He was slightly embarrassed at the question. "Well, I know what it is. And I know what you do..." Louis trailed off, not really knowing what to say. "But my mum told me not to think about it until I was married."

Harry nodded, feeling far too satisfied that Louis was still so... Innocent. "Do you know what a corporal punishment is?" Harry asked, his stomach swirling with desire at just the mere thought of having someone he could control now, someone who was his to do with as he pleases until the day he dies.

Louis tilted his head to the side in confusion. He had never heard that word before in his life. "No.. What's that?" Louis asked. He could see Harry was very interested in the conversation. But he couldn't understand why.

Harry chuckled darkly at that and swallowed thickly. "Corporal punishment is when I punish you by spanking you, or whipping you," Harry said, gauging Louis' reaction to see if he was making him uncomfortable before he continued. "It isn't meant to be painful, of course. It is more of a pleasurable punishment,"

Louis listened to Harry's words, his imagination going off to a place he had never been before. He got a weird feeling in his stomach, chewing on his lip. The image of Harry's words in his mind were so vivid. "Why does the thought of that make me feel funny?" Louis asked him.

Harry bit his lip and repressed the urge he got to laugh. This wasn't supposed to be amusing. Louis has been sheltered his entire life, raised only to be the perfect wife. Of course he wouldn't know what arousal felt like. Clearing his throat and letting his face relax to a neutral one, Harry smiled reassuringly at him. "You are getting aroused, which is perfectly normal for a boy your age,"

Louis looked at Harry. "How does the feeling go away?" Louis asked innocently. It was amazing how innocent he was. "Am I breaking a rule? I'm really sorry." Louis said nervously, thinking he was doing something wrong.

Harry couldn't stop himself from snorting, though he didn't try very hard. "You need to get a release, or simply stop thinking things that might potentially arouse you," he said. "And no, you aren't breaking a rule," Harry didn't care to admit that he himself was feeling 'funny' at the thought of spanking Louis. He couldn't help but wish he would break a serious rule sooner than their wedding date so that he could act on the impulse to smack Louis until he was no longer speaking, but begging.

Louis looked at Harry. "A release? What do you mean by that?" Louis felt so embarrassed and stupid for not knowing. "Please don't laugh at me sir, it's not my fault I don't know." He could tell Harry found this funny   
  


Harry scoffed, honestly finding it hard Louis never had the urge to.. Find a release before. He had to know what that meant, but when Harry looked up and caught his eyes, he knew Louis was honestly lost. Sighing, Harry leaned back in his seat. How could he describe such a thing to someone so innocent? This wasn't part of his job. "You'll need to masturbate," Harry said, cringing internally at the word. What the hell was he supposed to say? 'Grab your willy and go from there' wouldn't be very helpful.

Louis' eyebrows furrowed instantly as the word hit his ears. "Masturbate? Mum told me about that before. Said it was wrong." Louis said and looked up at Harry. "I mean, I've been curious before. And I guess I've gotten aroused, but when I was much younger. So when I got older I learned how to control my urges." Louis shrugged.

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise. He was curious as to why Louis' mother told him the only sort of release he could get was wrong, but he held back his questions and just silently stared for a second. "And how did you control such urges?" Harry asked, finger brushing over his bottom lip.

Louis watched him. "Well, I took cold showers and thought about my mother when things came into my mind. No one wants to think of their mother in that way." Louis giggled.

Harry smiled small and nodded. "I always used to think about my grandmother," he admitted, shuddering as he did so. His grandmother was once an attractive woman, no doubt, but the woman Harry remembered was covered in wrinkles, her beady eyes just visible past the first layer of wrinkles. She always got the job done for him, though. Leaning forward and clapping his hands, Harry locked eyes with Louis. "For the next few weeks, I would like for you to experiment. Discover what you do and do not like,"

Louis looked at Harry and blushed. "Really? Okay sir. What things should I try?" Louis asked. He didn't even really know how to masturbate, or what to use. He looked at Harry and blushed hard. He felt awkward.

Harry smirked and shrugged. "Do what feels right," he said, then sighed when he noticed the lost look on Louis' face. "I can either help you.. Learn, or you can simply look it up online," he said, tapping his fingers on the top of his desk, his green orbs just barely peeking from underneath his thick eyelashes. "The decision is entirely yours to make,"

Louis swallowed hard and bit his lip. He didn't know what to choose. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Want you to help me." Louis said quietly and looked down at his lap.

Harry hummed quietly and stood up, slowly walking around his desk until he was in front of Louis. "What would you like me to help you with?" Harry asked, sitting on the edge of the desk, his hands gripping the wood on either side of his bum. "Use your words, Louis,"

"I just want you to tell me what I should do and how I should do it. Wanna impress you ok our wedding night when we have sex. So I know what I like and I know how to pleasure you." Louis said and chewed on his lip.

Harry frowned, his thumb tapping on the wood in a slow, calm pace. He had never met someone so willing to give in his life. All of his sexual encounters were with people only focused on themselves. They didn't care about him or his needs, but rather their own. "What I want from you is your complete submission. When we have sex, I do not want you to shy away from my touch. I want you to trust I will take care of you, even if it doesn't seem like I will at the moment," Harry spoke carefully, amazing even himself at the request. He wanted a lot more from Louis than that, obviously, but he didn't quite know how to put it into words. Showing him would be much better, but it was far too soon.

Louis nodded, listening to Harry as he spoke. "Sir. I have a question." He said and sat up more in his chair, this thought coming to his mind out of nowhere. "If we're going to get married, why do we have to wait if it's a for sure thing?" Louis asked him curiously.

Harry's nostrils flared at the question, but that was the only tell-tale sign that the question upset him. It was absurd to even be asked such a thing. "I may not have my innocence any longer, but I believe yours should stay intact until the night we are wed. You should be allowed to stay a boy for the few nights until then, even if you are only allowed to be a boy within the walls of my home,"

Louis swallowed hard. "I'm sorry sir. I was just curious. I'm sorry." Louis said quickly. "I will never ask again. I'm terribly sorry." Louis said and looked down at his lap.

Harry chewed on his lip, a habit he had picked up a long time ago and couldn't seem to drop, even after he grew out of his awkward teen years. "It would be best if you didn't," Harry said, grunting. He tightened his hold on the desk a little and leaned back, the sudden proximity making him uncomfortable.

Louis swallowed hard. "Do you want me to go to bed now sir? I'm sorry for upsetting you." Louis said and looked down at his hands that were in his lap.

Harry flicked his wrist towards the door and nodded. "I think it's best if you do," he said, standing up and sidestepping to allow the boy room to stand. He flattened his suit, fixed his black tie and eyed Louis. "Get settled in and after I've finished in here, I'll come check on you,"

It was a nice way of saying Harry didn’t want to be bothered with him anymore, and Louis took the hint because he quickly scurried to his feet, bowed, then scampered out of the room and closed the door softly behind him.

Harry sighed and leaned against his desk once again, dragging his palm over his tired face. These next few weeks would be busy, and nearly unbearable, but if he wanted to keep his position, he would have to swallow his displeasure and continue on with the wedding. Besides, even if Louis was talkative, that seemed like the only bad trait about him. Harry could have been placed with someone far worse.


	2. I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly speechless! When I posted this story, I never expected it to get as many reads as it has! you guys are all too kind! Thank you to those of you who have gave us your feedback! I love getting on and reading your thoughts, and I have taken some of your suggestions and worked them into the story! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> (Once again, this is highly unedited.)

The days following Louis’ arrival were nothing special. The boy stayed locked up in his room for the most part of the day. It wasn’t until his fifth night there that he got courageous enough to explore the mansion that is now his house. He didn’t find anything interesting. There were numerous rooms, probably more than ten that were going unused. There was a library, a study with a fireplace, two living rooms and on the second floor was where Harry stayed most of the day.

Louis still didn’t have the courage to explore that level of the house yet. Harry told him that was his area of the house, and that even though he didn’t want Louis to bug him while he was in his office, he could still explore the rest of the rooms.

Louis didn’t feel comfortable doing so. He wanted to please Harry. He didn’t want to upset him. So he simply stayed where he knew he was allowed.

The only time they ever seen each other was during breakfast and dinner. Harry usually had his lunch brought up to his office. During their time together, they ate in silence unless Harry spoke first. Louis was being good. He didn’t want to upset Harry, so he kept his mouth shut. That rule was hardest for him to follow, but he did so. He didn’t want to be punished.

The house was constantly busy. If the maids weren’t cleaning, then there were people constantly coming in and out of Harry’s office. They were all powerful looking men with expensive looking suits, but they didn’t carry themselves like Harry did. Harry was obviously their leader, the man who called all the shots, and even when he wasn’t in a room, he was still dominating it. He left behind an impression on people that had them fear him, but respect him at the same time.

Louis has also learned that Harry enjoys his privacy. When he was in a meeting, Louis was supposed to go to his room and remain there until a maid told him he could come out. Louis wasn’t supposed to bother him either. Harry scared Louis when he was with those men, though, so Louis would never even think about bothering him even if he was aloud to.

Today was the sixth day of Louis being here, and he was set at the opposite end of the table, nervously pulling at the loose sweater he wore. He didn’t have much clothes here with him. Harry didn’t know his size, so he didn’t buy more than a few outfits, all ranging in sizes, though they all drowned Louis. He was tiny.

Food was laid out in front of him, and it smelt delicious. It was some type of soup with rolls and a salad. “Hello, sir,” Louis said, bowing his head when he seen Harry casually stroll into the room. He was such a good boy. Always being so submissive.

Harry sat down at his usual seat and instantly began eating, not even bothering to greet Louis. He had skipped lunch today, regrettably, so he was starving. “I’ll be leaving tomorrow,” Harry informed Louis after some minutes of silence passed, the only real noise the sound of Louis slurping his soup.

Louis swallowed his mouthful of food and looked up and Harry. “Okay sir,” he said, not daring to say more. He knew better than to pry about Harry’s work life. Even if he was disappointed that Harry was leaving, he wouldn’t say so. That was not his place.

Harry glanced up and watched Louis for a second as he twirled his spoon through his soup. His first reaction was to tell Louis not to play with his food, but he didn’t say anything, it reminding him of a small child. “I’ll be gone for no longer than a day,” Harry said, breaking off a piece of his roll and popping it into his mouth. “I will be taking you clothes shopping tomorrow morning before I leave,”

Louis nodded and bit his lip, not saying anything until he glanced up and got a silent nod from Harry. “What time should I wake up, sir?” he asked, blushing.

“A maid will be in your room by seven,” Harry said, slouching in his seat just a little. He took a sip of his white wine and stayed staring at Louis, his gaze intense.

Louis squirmed beneath his gaze and flushed. He loved when Harry stared at him so intently, but it also made him uncomfortable. He never knew what Harry was thinking. “Sir, I have a question,” Louis said, hoping he wasn’t speaking out of terms.

Harry nodded and waved his hand, silently telling Louis to continue. The clear glass was still held up to his lips, hiding the smirk that danced on his lips.

Louis swallowed thickly and focused on his roll. “Will my family be invited to the wedding?” Louis asked quietly. He had wanted to ask him this since his first day here, but he knew better. Harry was his family now. He would never be allowed to see his real family again, unless Harry allowed it.

Harry swirled the wine in his cup and shrugged, acting as if he was not fazed. He knew how hard the transition was. Louis had a family, and Harry wasn’t going to keep him from them. “I can arrange it, if that is what you wish,”

Louis smiled brightly and looked up at Harry. “Really sir?” he breathed out. “Thank you! Thank you so much, sir,” he squealed, his childish side peeking out. He was thankful that Harry was allowing his family to attend their wedding. Maybe this would help him adjust to his new life.

The rest of the meal passed by with neither saying anything. Louis could barely control his excitement, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from watching Louis. He acted as though he was irritated, but he was honestly happy that he made Louis happy. Something so simple to him, meant so much to Louis. He knew now how much Louis’ family meant to him.

~~~~

Their shopping trip ended up getting canceled because Harry got pulled into an emergency meeting. After that, he left to go wherever he was needed. Louis was left in the large house alone, without anyone to talk to. He tried talking to the maids, but apparently Harry gave his employees strict orders not to talk to him.

So Louis was left with his own company. He knew he needed to get used to it, because Harry’s life was full of nothing but work, work and more work. It may not be the most ideal life, but Louis didn’t want to complain. Harry has been nice to him, and generous.

In a completely different city, Harry was set in a large office at the head of the table, men surrounding him as they shot of business proposals. Harry rubbed at his head and shot each one down. They were trying to make a profit, not lose money. He wanted to start a new prostitution ring in Birmingham, a city he has yet to sink his claws into.

“Enough!” Harry shouted, irritated. Everyone in the room immediately shut up and turned their attention on Harry. “Collect your thoughts and write up new proposals, then send them to me. I will go through each one and let you know which one I find best. Until then, I am going to go to my hotel, and I do not want to be bothered. Understood?”

At the nods of their heads, Harry stood up and dismissed them, then left. The drive to his hotel was short, and he was thankful. Once inside, Harry opened his laptop and began to go through his emails. One specific one caught his eye.

_To: Harry Styles_

_From: Oscar Hails_

_Subject: Potential employees._

Harry frowned and opened the email. At the top were connected files, but he postponed opening them and instead read through the email. It was a list of names, all new females and males that were chosen to be prostitutes, and because of his position, he got the first pick of the batch.

Harry grinned and went through the pictures. He ended up choosing thirteen males and ten females, all fairly attractive. He only picked the ones he knew would make him money, the ones who wouldn’t let him down.

He quickly sent his list back to Oscar, then set up a date they were to meet. It wouldn’t be until a week after his wedding, because he felt he should wait to have sex until after him and Louis has. This was his job. When he got new prostitutes, he was to test them. See how they handled different fetishes and such. He would then make a decision and re pick them. He always ended up picking them all, because they all had strong suits. Each would bring their own thing to his business.

Sighing, Harry gnawed on his lip and stared out the window. He didn’t have to tell Louis about his job, because that was his right, but he felt like he should. Even if he was obligated to test out his new workers, it felt different now. Still, even with this new position he was in, he wouldn’t stop.

Shrugging off his thoughts, Harry returned to work. In two weeks, he would be married to a man he had complete and utter control over, and in three, he would be fucking twenty three people. His life couldn’t possibly get any better than it was right now.

_\---- Time skip to their wedding ----_

Harry stood at the end of the altar, his hands clasped in front of him. He was wearing a light blue suit matched with a grey tie. Standing next to him was a priest, a black binded book held close to his chest. Surrounding them was white roses and littering the aisle that Louis would soon walk down was red roses. On the right side of the aisle was Harry's family, friends, and close acquaintances, which was completely full, forcing people to stand in the back. On the right side was Louis' family and friends. Even though there was few, there was far more than Harry had thought.

Louis was very nervous. He knew there were a ton of people here, and they were all going to watch him walk down the aisle. He wasn't very comfortable. He had to wear a classic white wedding dress that Harry had picked out for him to wear. He had light make up done, just to enhance the great features he already had. He grabbed his small bouquet, taking a deep breath as the music started. He began walking down the aisle staring straight ahead. When he got to the end of the aisle, he smiled wide looking at Harry. He couldn't believe how many people were here. But he was happy his family was here.

Harry smiled back at him, but it seemed forced as he offered Louis a hand and helped him step up the two steps. He had to admit that while the dress was simple and Louis' make-up was light, he still looked stunning. He had done good. Letting Louis' hand drop down to his side, the two shared a small smile, then they turned forward, their backs to their guests and their attention solely focused on the priest.

Louis looked forward as the priest began speaking. He couldn't believe that here he was, at the young age of 16 getting married to a man he barely knew. And tonight would be the night he would lose his innocence. The priest smiled at Harry. "Now repeat after me as you put the ring on Louis' finger, Harry." He said and began for Harry to repeat, "I, Harry Edward Styles, take you Louis William Tomlinson, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Harry repeated what the priest had said word for word, his voice loud and calm, easily projecting so everyone in the room could hear. He slipped the ring onto Louis' finger, watching as the diamond caught the light and shimmered brightly. He felt his heart pick up speed and his head begin to spin. He knew what he was doing was right, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that this wasn't meant to be his life. He should be able to offer Louis more, to be able to give him what he wants. All Harry can offer is money, material things, and children. Nothing more.

The priest then said the same thing for Louis to repeat to Harry, which he did, sliding the ring onto Harry's finger. His stomach tied into knots. He didn't want to be married off this young. He didn't know how soon it would be until he would be pregnant. It scared him. The priest smiled at the two. "Now, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Harry, you may now kiss your bride."

Harry felt the bile rise in his throat as the priest closed the book and his words rang in the room, carrying a sense of finality. He blinked slowly, ears ringing, and lifted a hand to cup Louis' cheek before he leaned forward. All these people here, were about to witness their first kiss. They were witnessing them sealing their fate. Swallowing back his uneasiness, Harry connected their lips. Chapped lips brushed against soft, plump lips and tingles shot up Harry's spine before twirling around him and enclosing around his body in a warm, electric blanket.

Louis swallowed hard as the priest finished. His head began to spin and he felt like he was going to pass out. He looked up at the older man in front of him. He stood still as their lips connected. He held onto Harry as he spun them around. The kiss was way better than he expected. He felt amazing, the uneasiness went away which was replaced with beautiful butterflies that swirled around in his stomach. When they parted from the kiss, he was left breathless.

Harry grinned down at his wife, breathless and feeling as if he was floating. "I believe it is time for dinner, Mr. Styles," he said, keeping his voice low. People clapped all around them as they turned to face their guests, both of their cheeks slightly heated. They laced their fingers together and bowed, then made their way down the two steps. People surrounded them as they made their way to the largest table, which set in the middle of the room. They congratulated them and some even insisted on pulling them into hugs. Harry held back his irrational assholeness and accepted the kind embraces. Tonight was about Louis. A nice wedding night was something so small and pale compared to what Louis would offer him in the near future.

Louis felt genuinely happy for the first time this past month. He loved seeing his family again. He felt beautiful and amazing. He didn't think he was going to like tonight, but he did. Louis hugged all of the guests, chatting with them. He sat next to Harry, talking and smiling with his siblings. He looked so bright and happy. It was obvious he was good with kids, and was happiest with his family.

Harry sat back and quietly watched Louis interact with his family. The boy, for the first time since they met, looked genuinely happy. It pleased Harry to know that something he chose to do made that sparkle in Louis eyes happen. He covered his mouth with his hand and smiled softly, then turned to his own family. His mother set next to him, followed by his father, sister, and aunts and uncles. They all looked proper, none of them speaking unless spoken to.

Louis watched as everyone went to their seats as dinner was served. He smiled wide at Harry as the food was set down in front of them. "Thank you Harry for this wedding. It's beautiful" Louis said and turned to his plate, beginning to eat.

"I only wanted the best," Harry said, smiling proudly. It truly was a beautiful ceremony. He, as well as the wedding planner he had got at the very last minute, had out done themselves. For having such a limited time to plan it, it had turned out beautiful. Focusing on his own food, Harry happily ate, humming at the delicious food. He glanced up at the table across the room and nodded in approval at Hector, who had been watching him.

Louis ate happily, soon finishing his plate. He looked around the room. He was so amazed by the decorations and lights and everything.. He couldn't believe it was for him. He didn't want the reception to end, he was so nervous about tonight. Giving himself away. He didn't want to think about it.

After dinner was finished, people were asked to stand up from their seats, then were assured into a room that was connected to the dining room. Harry and Louis both walked in, Harry looking around the dance area. At the far right of the room set a stage, a band already setting up. A few tables littered the room, incase guests decided to take a break. Dangling from the ceiling was antique looking lanterns, their yellow glow the only real light in the dimly lit room, creating a romantic atmosphere. "May I have this dance?" Harry asked, turning to face Louis with his right hand held out, offered to Louis. He knew why they were in here. It was time for their first dance.

Louis grinned and grabbed his hand. "You may." He said and followed him onto the dance floor. He felt so elegant, blushing as their friends and family watched them. They began to sway back and forth, Louis smiling up at Harry.

Harry held Louis close, one hand resting on the small of his back and his other holding onto Louis' tightly, their hands held up. He danced along to the slow beat of the song, seemingly getting lost in it as he pulled back, spun Louis in a full circle, then crushed him against his chest. "Everybody is staring at us," Harry whispered, his lips brushing against Louis' ear. He didn't mind it one bit, actually. He felt amazing tonight, like for once he was actually wanted for who he was and not what he could do.

Louis giggled as he spun, smiling as he was against Harry's chest. He shivered as Harry's lips went against his ear. He nodded and hummed. "I know. It's making me a little nervous." Louis said and blushed. "I'm trying to forget that they're there, and that it's you and me." Louis said.

Harry smiled softly and pulled back, grinning down at Louis. "Don't worry," Harry said, dropping his hands down to Louis hips. "We can make a fool out of ourselves together," he said and laughed, picking Louis up high enough that his feet didn't touch the ground so he could spin them in three large circles. He was having fun, a grin plastered on his face as he let everything go and became carefree. It was a nice feeling.

Louis squealed loudly and held onto Harry. "Harry!" He squealed as they spun in circles. He giggled and smiled up at him when he was placed on the floor again. "I've never seen you so happy. I've only known you for a month, but you look so happy." Louis said and grinned.

Harry's smile faltered, but he shrugged it off and came to a stop with his hands still holding onto Louis, even though the last note of the song was echoing throughout the room, followed by claps. "I have something to be happy about," Harry said, realizing how cheesy that sounded once it left his mouth. "I mean, now we can start trying for baby's," he quickly corrected himself, arms falling to his sides when Louis' face fell and he took a step back.

Louis frowned and looked up at him. "We're gonna have kids right away?" Louis asked and bit his lip. "I didn't know you wanted to try so soon." Louis said and swallowed hard. He stepped back and turned, going back to the table.

Harry swallowed thickly and stood in the middle of the floor, looking stunned. "You all may dance now," he yelled as soon as he realized people were staring at him. Once his guests started to pile onto the dance floor, Harry started after Louis, confused as to why he acted the way he did. "You've known from day one what your role would be," Harry said, catching Louis by his arm and spinning him around so they were face to face. "I have never once led you to think I want anything more from you than children.”

Louis gasped as he was spun around, swallowing hard as he was face to face with Harry. "I-I know that's what I'm supposed to do. I just didn't think you would want kids so soon. That's all. I'm only sixteen it's just so soon." Louis said frowning

Harry frowned and tightened his hold on Louis' arm, not to the point of bruising, but just enough it was slightly uncomfortable. "You're sixteen, yes, but you are my wife now and you will do as I wish," Harry said, glancing over his shoulder at all the swaying bodies. "I would much rather discuss this tonight. We are out our wedding. Our guests do not need to see us having a disagreement," Harry said, shooting a fake, but dazzling smile his mother's way when he caught her glancing worriedly at him.

Louis whimpered softly and bit his lip. He looked up at Harry, tears forming in his eyes as he nodded. "I'm sorry sir." He said and looked down at his feet. "We'll talk about it tonight." He said and quickly blinked away his tears, flashing a wide and fake smile.

Harry huffed in satisfaction and began to walk back onto the dance floor, dragging Louis behind him. He hated that he caused the boy to cry, but he couldn't bring himself to admit that, or even let it show. He had to stand his ground and follow the rules he had set for himself and Louis, no matter how painful it grew to be.

Louis followed, stumbling slightly as they walked onto the dance floor. He held onto Harry and danced with him, chewing on his lip. He was so happy and now he didn't even want to be here anymore.

After three more dances, and countless of interruptions from people Harry didn't even really know, nor care about, he decided it was time to leave. The fact that some of his employees came and decided to talk about work also annoyed Harry beyond belief. "We're leaving," Harry growled in Louis’ ear, quickly pulling him off the dancefloor before anybody could stop them.

Louis frowned and followed him. "C-Can I say goodbye to my family? I don't know when I'll be able to see them again. Please? Before we go?" Louis asked biting his lip. He didn't want to leave without saying goodbye.

Harry let go of Louis' hand and with a glare permanently plastered on his face, he nodded. He wasn't pleased with the idea of Louis leaving, but he knew he also needed to say goodbye to his own family. "Five minutes. Be back here or I will find you and drag you out of here kicking and screaming," Harry threatened before turning around and disappearing in the crowd, searching for his family.

Louis quickly went off, going to his family. What was supposed to be a happy and good day, ended with a teary goodbye. Louis couldn't help but cry as he hugged his mum, not wanting to let her go. It pained him to see how sad his siblings were, and it pained him even more that they would be in his spot someday. They all had a group hug before he walked back to where Harry was, wiping his eyes.

Harry gave his mother a quick hug, shook his fathers hand, and held his sister in a hug for a good minute before he bid them goodbye. He wasn't really sad about leaving his own party early, or even his family, because he could always see them whenever he wanted. One of the obvious perks of being your own man. He slowly walked back to where him and Louis was supposed to met, chatting quickly with a few people as he went.

Louis hoped Harry would let him see his family soon. But he knew some people never saw their families again unless it was for emergency circumstances. He stood waiting for Harry, some tears rolling down his cheeks.

Harry ignored how broken and sad Louis looked when he reached him, choosing to instead place a hand on the small of his back and lead him out to the car, Zeek already waiting in the driver seat. They both climbed in and Harry relaxed back against his seat, ready for this day, well, nightmare, to be over already. After tonight, his life would return to normal and he wouldn't have to worry about weddings or other stuff that shouldn't even hold his attention.

Louis looked out the window. It was over. He was a Styles now. He wasn't a free man. He belonged to Harry and had to do whatever he said. The thought that this was his reality was unsettling to him. He continued to look out the window, so wishing he could jump out and run to his mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note. We will be changing the story title! I just used this one until we could figure out one we both liked! :)


	3. Or should I say... Daddy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains smut. Read at your own risk!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and the small peak into Harry's family life! Let's hope Hazza will continue to trust Louis enough to tell him things he has never spoken about with other people. 
> 
> We haven't yet decided how long this story will be, but I'm guessing, well hoping, it will be around 20 or so chapters. We will see though.
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and their relationship so far! And thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments so far! I am so glad you guys are enjoying our story! :) 
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon!

After driving for several minutes, the silence in the car became too much for Harry. He locked his phone and subtly slid it back into the pocket on the inside if his jacket, then glanced at Louis. "I would like to..." He broke off and rubbed the back of his neck, finding it incredibly hard to come up with a simple apology. "Apologize," he said, waving his hand off towards the distance to try and brush off the apology like it was honestly nothing. "For the way I acted tonight," the words left a bitter taste on his tongue, and he swallowed hard a few times in hopes to get rid of it. Though, he had no such luck.

Louis looked at him. "But you were right. I should know my place. I knew going into this what my role was. I can't expect you to accommodate to my needs. What you say goes. There's no reason for you to apologize." Louis said and looked down at his lap.

Harry cringed, but nodded. He got this dull ache in his stomach as he listened to Louis speak, knowing he made Louis believe he wasn't useful beyond having children. "Still, I should have told you in a private setting when I wished for us to start trying for children. It was inconsiderate of me to do it in such a public place." Harry said, turning in his seat to face Louis.

Louis looked at the man and nodded. "Thank you for apologizing for that. I really appreciate it. Although, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and I'm sorry about that." Louis said, looking down. "I guess we could talk about it now since it's sort of a long drive. How many kids do you want?" Louis asked him.

Harry hummed in thought and shrugged. "I would like one of each gender," he said after thinking for a moment. "I've always had this dream I would have twins," he admitted, turning his head from Louis so his wife didn't see his embarrassment. He has never admitted that to anyone, so the fact that he just did so surprised him.

Louis looked at Harry. "Really? That's pretty interesting. Twins actually run in my family. I have two sets of twins in my family." Louis said with a smile. "Hopefully it will be pretty easy to have one of each. Not a million boys and then finally a girl." Louis couldn't help but giggle.

Harry's heart fluttered and he smiled softly over at Louis. "Either way, I'll love the children we do have," he said, a naked honesty in his voice that should make him afraid, but did the opposite. He's always loved children. When he was younger he would have crazy dreams about his family. Now that he's older and constantly working, he hasn't really had a chance to interact with the children in his family or even his friends kids. At first it was depressing, but then he got this hope when he remembered one day he would have his own children and that has been his motivation to continue.

Louis nodded. "I love kids. I have a lot of siblings." Louis giggled. "So I guess I've been around kids my whole life." Louis shrugged. "You should've met them. I don't know if you did." Louis said. "They're the best." He hummed and looked out the window again.

Harry watched Louis intently, a small smile dancing on his lips at how Louis' eyes and face lit up as he talked about his family. "I didn't get a chance to," Harry said, frowning softly. "Though I did see you talking with them. They seem like lovely children," Harry decided he no longer needed to wear his business facade around Louis now that they were married. His weaknesses and dreams were no longer meant to be buried. If he wanted Louis' full devotion and trust, he needed to provide the same for Louis.

Louis looked at Harry and smiled. "Yeah. They kept asking about you. Making sure you were treating me good. Asked how the food was." Louis giggled. "My sister requested that if they come to visit, that she wants Mac and cheese." Louis said and sighed happily. "I missed them so much. And now I miss them again." He pouted.

Harry chuckled, his dimples popping out and his shoulders shaking slightly. "I am sure that when they come to visit, Hector can make some Mac and cheese that your sister will find to be fit enough for you," Harry said, ignoring the fact that he just more or less told Louis his family would be visiting. He was hoping to surprise him next week with their visit. He had seen how hard it was for them to say goodbye, so he took it upon himself to send some messages when they had first got in the car and arrange for a get together next week, which would allow him a chance to actually meet them, and slip out without Louis worrying where he was going. It would be his chance to... Test his new 'goods.'

Louis didn't catch on to Harry's slip up. "Well I'm sure they would love you. They kept calling you 'Prince Harry' they think you're a prince." Louis said and smiled. "They're so adorable. I saw that you have a sister. What's she like?" Louis asked Harry curiously. He wanted to know Harry's family too.

Harry laughed at the ridiculous nickname, but didn't comment on it, seeing as the focus was now flipped on his family. Harry sighed and shook his head, then cleared his throat. "Gemma is four years older than me," Harry began, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "She was taken from the family and married off to a man almost instantly after. She of course adored him, and bowed down to his every wish because she finds the best in every situation. She never complains, and is always happy," Harry smiled sadly, knowing he wasn't even close to being as nice nor as good as his sister was. "Ten years later and she now has three children and wants at least three more,"

The way he spoke about her was evidence enough on how much he loved and truly admired his sister. From a young age he had always considered her his superhero. She was his rock, the one he went to with any of his problems. They had been close, but the moment she was married off they drifted apart. Harry now understood it wasn't her fault, but he couldn't help but wish it was different, that they were a lot closer and seen each other more frequently, rather than just every once in awhile.

Louis' eyes widened. "Wow. They must get pretty busy." Louis giggled. "That's a lot of kids." Louis said. "But she sounds like a wonderful person, I hope I can meet her someday soon." Louis smiled and looked at him. "I bet you're a great uncle and that those kids love you. Maybe someday soon we can give them a few cousins." Louis smiled.

Harry smiled at the thought, honestly loving the idea. "Those kids don't even know me," Harry blurted, snorting. "They know my name, of course, and know I am their uncle, but we hardly see each other. I am more of a familiar stranger to them, really," admitting that was hard, but reality always was. Life was harsh, and it took Harry years to realize that. Of course he wanted it to be different, and for him to actually have a relationship with his nieces and nephews, but that was nothing more than wishful thinking.

Louis frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you didn't see them much." Louis said. "How's her husband? Does he treat her okay?" Louis asked. He knew how bad it could be, and the rare occurrences where it was actually a fairytale.

Harry shrugged and turned to stare out the window, his reflection showing a solemn face. "Liam is a good choice for her," Harry finally growled, leaving out the fact that he has kicked Liam's ass more than once after learning he has laid a hand on his sister, ultimately deciding lying was best. It wasn't his story to tell, so he wasn't going to.

Louis bit his lip. "You don't seem very happy with him. But it's obvious you don't want to talk about him so I'm not going to push you," Louis said and looked down at his lap, an uncomfortable silence filling the empty space of the car. His eyes widened silently when they pulled up to the hotel. It was such a nice hotel. "Woah." Louis whispered under his breath.

Harry was thankful Louis dropped the conversation, knowing if it had continued any longer he would lash out and say things he never meant. When they pulled up to the hotel Harry made reservations at, Harry heard the quiet noise Louis made from amazement. He wouldn't be able to take Louis on a proper honeymoon until next month, seeing as his schedule was busy, but he wanted their wedding night to be spent somewhere other than their home. It was almost a sort of mini vacation, even if it was only for a night.

Louis looked at Harry. "This is amazing. Oh my." Louis said looking out the window. He had never done anything fancy in his life. Seeing this, it was breathtaking to him. "You didn't have to do this, sir. But wow it's beautiful. Thank you so much." Louis said smiling.

Harry smiled at Louis over his shoulder, then climbed out. Zeek and another man dressed in a red outfit, who Harry was assuming was a bellhop, began unloading the scarce luggage Harry had packed. He walked around the side of the car and opened Louis' door, offering him a hand and a warm smile. "I wanted tonight to be a memorable night," he admitted, eyes quickly glancing up at the tall, beautiful building.

Louis looked at him and got out of the car, holding his hand tightly. "Well thank you. This is more than amazing." Louis said and followed him into the large building. He was beyond excited to be in the hotel.

After checking in and getting the key to their suite, the newlyweds made their way to the empty elevator and made their way up. Harry, having an easy enough time suppressing his excitement for what is to come, easily opened the door and ushered Louis inside. The suite they had was on the top floor, and was the nicest room in the hotel. It was elegant, the furniture white and the decorations ones that Harry recognized and knew must have cost thousands of dollars, if not close to a million for a few of the paintings he seen.

Louis looked around the room, gasping. "Oh my. This room is so big. And pretty. The view!" Louis squealed and ran to the window, looking out the window. You could see most of the city. He couldn't believe how beautiful it was. He also couldn't believe Harry did this for them. "This is so amazing. Thank you so much."

Harry immediately loosened his tie, then took it off, throwing it off to the side and not caring where it landed. He would pick it up later. What he really cared about was getting out of these clothes and taking a well needed shower. "You're welcome," Harry said, sitting down on the chair long enough to take his shoes off. "Now, I'm going to shower. You're welcome to join me, or you can wait out here," Harry said, looking up at Louis with a raised eyebrow and dark smirk.

Louis bit his lip. He thought that he might as well join Harry. He stripped from his dress and undergarments, standing naked in front of Harry for the first time. "I would love to join you." He said softly and walked into the bathroom, silently beckoning for Harry to follow him.

Harry stared after him, eyes wide. He actually didn't expect the boy to accept his offer, but he admired his courage. Quickly stripping from his clothes, Harry stumbled into their bedroom with one foot in the air as he tried to pull off his sock, honestly looking like an absolute fool. He swallowed thickly and reached the bathroom door just as Louis was stepping into the shower. The boy smiled shyly over his shoulder at him, then climbed in, leaving the curtain open and giving Harry the chance to view Louis' naked backside. It was the first time Harry had seen him naked, and even though he has noticed the boys nice butt before, it was different now, and it was taking all of his self control not to be affected by the sight.

Louis smiled at Harry, turning on the water and gasped. "Mm.. Love the hot water against my skin. Do you take steamy showers? Because I do.. If that's okay with you." Louis said and smiled at him. He knew Harry couldn't stop staring at him. And he loved it.

Harry gulped and shrugged, quickly shaking off his arousal and stepping into the large shower, standing inches behind Louis. "I don't mind," he said, voice raspy and a few notches lower than usual. This really was affecting him, and he felt like a crazy hormonal teenager. He hated it.

Louis shivered and the feeling of Harry so close to him, especially since they were both naked. "The water feels really nice doesn't it?" Louis asked and closed his eyes. He ran his hands over his body as the water cascaded over him.

Harry swallowed back his growl and ran a hand through his hair. What the fuck was this boy doing? He was teasing him, and he's a damn fool if he thinks Harry won't do anything about it. Breathing shallowly, Harry ignored what Louis said and forced his eyes to stay pinned on the back of Louis' head as he tapped his shoulder. "Turn around," he said lowly, free hand clenching into a fist at his side. Louis was his wife, damn it! He was going to do as he wants!

Louis turned around slowly and blushed softly. Harry's voice sent chills down his spine. "Yes, sir?" Louis asked and smiled. He got his sudden confidence and attitude after doing some research online. "Or should I say.. daddy?" Louis asked, the sinful word rolling off his lips.

All self control Harry may have mustered up flew out the window when that filthy word left Louis' innocent mouth. Growling, Harry suddenly pushed Louis against the wall and attacked his lips hungrily, his hips pressing Louis in place. His growing erection was pressed against Louis' hip and he felt the small boy's own erection pressing against his thigh.

Louis gasped and kissed back, arms pressed against the shower wall where Harry had him pinned. He let out a little whine into the kiss, parting his lips so Harry could slide his tongue in. He had never felt this way before, and he loved it.

Harry dominated the kiss, his tongue running along the inside of Louis cheek, tracing over his teeth and becoming familiar with the foreign place. He ran his hand down Louis side, feeling as goosebumps arose on the skin, and reached behind Louis to cup his arse cheek, kneading the soft flesh. "You have this chance and this chance only; do you want this?" Harry asked, regrettably separating their lips. He may have told Louis he had no choice when they first met, but that didn't mean he was going to rape the boy. He wanted Louis to want it.

Louis whined and nodded. "Want it so bad." Louis said and looked at Harry. "Please. Daddy." Louis begged, blue eyes going round and pleading.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. Without letting go of Louis completely, he turned the water off, stumbled backwards out of the shower and pulled Louis with him. The two laughed breathlessly, then Harry reconnected their lips in a searing kiss and began walking forward, forcing Louis to walk backwards. Seconds later, Louis' damp body was sprawled out on top of the bed and Harry was straddling him, teeth nipping the sensitive skin on his throat.

Louis kissed back, falling on the back of the bed. He loved kissing Harry and he never wanted it to end. He let out a moan as Harry kissed his neck. "Daddy.." he begged, blue orbs round and pleading.

Harry suddenly grasped Louis' bare hips and flipped him over, forcing his him to kneel with his face buried in the mattress. Harry ran a finger down Louis' spine, eyes tracing the delicate curve before he brought his hand back and without warning, smacked Louis' right butt cheek hard. "So responsive," Harry purred when Louis gasped and arched back into his touch. He was pleased right now and knew if Louis hadn't been chosen to be a breeder, he would have made an excellent prostitute. He possibly could have become one of Harry's rings biggest asset.

Louis gasped and whimpered as Harry smacked his bum. He couldn't believe how good something painful felt. "Daddy that feels really good. Want you to do it again, please daddy." He whined, practically begging.

Harry obliged and smacked Louis again and again, turning the pale flesh on his bum a bright pink color. He was breathing heavily through his nose by the time he sucked his pointer finger into his mouth, working his tongue around it to make sure it was nice and lubricated. He brought lube along with him for this exact reason, but his cock was too angry to be bothered to wait any longer.

Louis moaned loudly at the feeling and arched his back, his cock growing harder at the feeling. "Oh god daddy!" Louis whimpered. "Love when you spank me daddy. Want you so bad." Louis whined.

Harry splayed his hand out on Louis back, right between his shoulder blades, and pushed him down further into the mattress, making Louis' face become squished in the silk sheets. "Relax," Harry growled, crawling around on the bed so that he was now kneeling on the side of Louis, his erection digging into the fleshy part of Louis' tummy.

Louis breathed heavily and nodded. "Sorry daddy." He said trying to relax. He just had never been so aroused before and he really didn't know what to do with himself. He could feel Harry's hard on, which made him even harder.

Harry watched, fascinated in the way the muscles in Louis' back jumped with every small touch from Harry. The older man had never been so intrigued in his sexual partner, and he feels that the reason for that is they've never been so responsive, nor as attractive. Trailing his lubricated finger down Louis spine, which earned him a shudder, Harry wedged it between his ass cheeks and gently prodded against Louis' puckered hole, then shoved in, instantly bypassing the first and second ring of muscles, only stopping when his knuckle pressed against the side of Louis' cheek.

Louis gasped loudly, his eyes practically rolling into the back of his head at the feeling. It stung very little, but the pleasure took over way more. He squirmed slightly at the feeling, getting used to it. But it felt so good. He hadn't taken a look at Harry's cock yet, he didn't know how big he was. But he knew he must be big. Which excited him, and made him nervous at the same time.

Working his finger out of Louis' hole for a few minutes, Harry slowly added a second, then a third. By the time the boy was properly stretched, Harry's cock was swollen and throbbing, the tip nearly purple as precum leaked from it. "Tell me how you feel," Harry ordered as he repositioned himself behind Louis, his legs fitting in the space between Louis' parted knees. He loved hearing how good he was making his partner feel, it always urged him on; made him aroused beyond belief.

Louis could barely speak, he felt so amazing. Feeling Harry's fingers inside him.. He couldn't describe it. Harry's fingers were so long. "I-I feel amazing daddy. Want more. Wanna give all my innocence to you. I'm ready." Louis said and wiggled his bum a little bit.

Harry slowly retracted his fingers, smirking when Louis whined in protest. "Shh, calm down, baby, I'll fuck you soon," Harry whispered, a soothing hand rubbing Louis' side as he lined himself up. "Remember Louis," Harry began, teeth clenched as he wrapped his slicked up hand around his cock and spread the saliva around before he nudged his tip against Louis' hole. Then, as he shoved in, bottoming in seconds with the front of his thighs pressed against the back of Louis', he growled "You are mine,"

Louis whined. "I'm sorry for being so needy daddy. Just really want you." He said and waited patiently for Harry's cock. As Harry slid in, his eyes went wide, crying out loudly. "Ah! Daddy daddy!" He cried and gripped the sheets in his fists. It hurt, but oh my did it feel good. "I'm all yours daddy. All yours. No one else's. Oh my god daddy!" Louis moaned.

"Remember that," Harry growled, pulling his hips back before he thrust forward. "You are mine to fuck whenever I want. Nobody elses." He started out with short, shallow thrusts, the fast pace he set sloppy, but then he began to build a rhythm, ultimately fucking Louis into the mattress roughly.

Louis arched his back, making tons of noises in pleasure. He moaned and cried out. "Daddy! Oh daddy!" He cried and tugged on the sheets. He felt so good. "Only yours. Whenever you want daddy. I'm your little slut!" Louis cried.

Harry's breathing was nonexistent, and the only noise he could make in agreement to Louis was a growl, followed by a deep moan. A thin layer of sweat coated his skin, droplets of the salty water rolling down his face and splattering along his chest. Somehow, through the mindless rhythm he had built, he ended up angling his hips, each thrust forward hitting against Louis' prostate.

The boy didn't seem to mind though. He was lost in the pleasure, so much so that he didn't mind being fucked from behind. It didn't seem that strange to him, but it was how Harry always fucked. If he didn't face them, they couldn't see him when he fell apart. He was only ever truly weak when he reached his orgasm, and Louis may be his wife, but he wasn't willing to show that side of him to Louis yet.

Louis screamed as Harry thrusted right into his prostate. "Oh daddy! Daddy what's that- Daddy!" Louis cried and arched his back, getting a weird feeling in his stomach. His orgasm was building and he didn't know how long he could hold it. He didn't know what it was, especially because he felt so good. "Daddy! My tummy feels funny!" He moaned.

Harry continued hitting the bundle of nerves with every thrust, building both of their orgasms quicker, each going higher and higher with every thrust from Harry, and every clench from Louis. It had been a long while since Harry had last had sex, longer than he cared to admit, so he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. "It's your prostate," Harry breathed through clenched teeth, his grip on Louis' hips tightening to the point there would be bruises tomorrow.

Louis continued to scream in pleasure, his thighs shaking as Harry continued to thrust. He was so close, he didn't know what to do. "Daddy! Daddy I don't think I can hold it in much longer! Daddy please!" He cried and arched his back again, getting tears in his eyes from how good he felt.

The word became a fierce mantra in his head, forcing Harry to quicken his pace, to be rougher, to earn more of those sinful noises Louis was making. He needed to make Louis feel good, he needed to make himself feel good. Leaning forward so his front was pressed against Louis' back, making his thrusts deeper, Harry bit down on a piece flesh above Louis' pulse point and with the flesh still in his mouth, he growled, "Cum for Daddy, Baby. Show me how good I make you feel," he felt his own orgasm quickly growing closer, the pleasure skittering along all his muscles and pulling them taut, his nerves searing from the fire that has blazed beneath his skin since the moment he had entered the shower, leaving him with no other feeling but the one of the faintest clench of Louis' hole around his cock; eagerly trying to milk him, to get more, to take more even though Harry was giving him all he could for the moment.

Louis nodded, breathing heavily as he felt Harry on top of him. He stopped holding back and let himself release. He couldn't believe the feeling. He clenched tightly around Harry, cumming hard all over his tummy and the sheets. He cried out loudly as he came. He gripped the sheets, scratching the silk with his sharp nails.

Harry braced his hands on either side of Louis' body, his thrusts becoming sloppy when Louis clenched around him and came with a loud cry. Harry's hips stuttered, but he followed soon after, the burning pleasure bursting throughout his body like waves crashing from within. He bit down harder on Louis' neck to silence any and all noises he would make, his entire body going rigid as he filled Louis to the brink.

Despite the fact that their bodies were strangers, they fit together perfectly. Together, their bodies made music only Harry could hear. It wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. It felt right, like Harry finally found the person he was meant to fuck for the rest of his life. That didn’t necessarily mean he wouldn’t fuck anybody else, but he knew that now that he had Louis, he would no longer want.

Louis panted and buried his face into the mattress, his body becoming instantly sore. He groaned and squirmed slightly. He loved the feeling of Harry's cum inside him. He panted and looked back at Harry. "Daddy.. I don't want your cum to drip out of me. Want to keep it inside me."

Harry panted and smiled lazily down at Louis, his head fuzy and his body light. Then an idea came to mind, and Harry grinned. "I'm going to pull out," he warned, "I want you to make sure that not one drop leaks out, understood?" When Louis nodded in understanding, Harry pulled his flaccid penis out and quickly ran into the front room, where their bags set. It didn't take him long to find the small black box he had brought with them.

Opening it as he walked back into thr bedroom, Harry pulled out the wide, but small bullet shaped butt plug and grinned down at Louis, whose body was twisted so he could keep a hand placed tightly over his hole. "Do not take this out until I say so. You do, and I will punish you," Harry said, swatting Louis' hand away before he quickly shoved the plug into Louis' stretched hole, pleased not one drop leaked out.

He didn't want to be stuck inside Louis for the rest of the night, so this way he would not only get something out of it, but Louis too. He wanted to praise Louis, to treat him like the good boy he was, but he knew the boy wouldn't last long with the plug. So it would end with Harry punishing him before fucking him into oblivion. Control is something Hardy craved, and sex, well more like a person's reaction to arousal, was definitely something he was a master at controlling. He was wise beyond his years when it came to how a person's body ticks and reacts with just the right amount of pressure.

Louis looked at Harry and nodded. "Okay daddy." He said and lifted his bum up more, putting his hand over his hole. He didn't want to be punished, not yet anyway. He was going to go a while before he purposely broke a rule which would cause a punishment. Louis watched as Harry came over, furrowing his eyebrows at what Harry had. He gasped when the small thing was pushed inside him. He then sat up and looked at Harry. "That feels a little weird." He said with a smile.

"It'll feel weird in the beginning," Harry agreed with a nod, "But soon you'll be used to it and your body will react to it in ways that will.." Harry shrugged and waved a hand, "Make you hard again," Harry grinned and with that, he walked into the bathroom to actually have the shower he planned on having earlier.

Louis pouted and laid down in bed as Harry went into the bathroom. He really didn't want to get hard again. He was already so tired. He curled up in bed, closing his eyes. He easily fell asleep to the sounds of the shower, thinking it was like rain

Harry quickly showered, dried off, then walked into the bedroom with a white, fluffy towel wrapped loosely around his hips. The first thing he noticed was Louis curled up in a ball on his side, looking so small and innocent. Harry smiled softly, tugged the blanket over him, then quickly got dressed and went into the living room to busy himself with work. He had thankfully brought his laptop, so he was able to respond to the emails that has been sitting in his inbox for weeks now.

Louis woke up a couple hours later, opening his eyes tiredly. He wasn't sure what time it was, but it seemed late. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. He looked around, not sure where Harry was. He wasn't in bed next to him. Louis stood up and walked into the living room. "Daddy?" He asked, his voice small. He looked so innocent and pretty with his bed head.

Harry was just finishing up an e-mail when he heard Louis call for him. He glanced up from his laptop, just to catch a glance at the boy, then returned to his work. "I'm busy right now, what do you need?" He asked, long fingers tapping on his keyboard.

"Nothing really daddy. Just missed you. It's late and I wanna go to bed with you daddy." Louis said and sat down next to him on the couch, cuddling into his side.

Harry kept his arms squished awkwardly infront of him, not really knowing what Louis wanted him to do. He had just told him he was busy, had he not? "I don't have time for this," Harry said, shrugging Louis off of him. "Go to bed. I need to finish up my work, then I'll join you." It was an order, and Harry hoped Louis would listen because he honestly was busy and didn't have time to punish the boy if he didn't listen.

Louis frowned when Harry shoved him off. "But I just miss you. But I'll go to bed and wait for you. Don't work too hard. It's our wedding night. You deserve to relax." Louis pouted and pressed a kiss on his lips.

Harry kissed him back and nodded, keeping his displeasing comments to himself. Louis didn't own him. He didn't have a right to tell Harry what to do and what not to do. But he knew Louis was simply doing it because he was lonely, and wanted his husband to sleep with. Harry had a role to play now too. "I'll be in when I'm finished," Harry said, returning back to his work without saying anything else.

Louis frowned and nodded. "Okay." He sighed and got up, going back into the bedroom. He barely talked to Harry the past month because all Harry did was work work work. It was his least favorite part about being arranged into this. He laid back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't realize that having sex with Harry would make him so attached to him.

For the next half an hour, Harry finished responding to emails. By the time he closed his laptop, his eyes eyes were burning and it was nearing one in the morning. Sighing, he set the laptop on the table and rubbed at his eyes with his palms as he walked into the bedroom. Louis was sound asleep on his side, knees drawn up to his chest and his hands tucked under his head.

Harry smiled softly, the sight touching a certain place in his heart, and climbed into bed. Louis was still naked, the butt plug still firmly in place, but Harry didn't care nor did he pay any attention to it as he wrapped his arm around Louis' waist and drug the boy closer to his chest. Their legs became tangled together and resting on Louis' small belly was their hands, fingers intertwined. Harry easily fell into a peaceful sleep, only slightly aware of the body next to him in his dream state.

He wasn't aware of how clingy Louis was becoming or how attached he already was, but in the weeks to come, he would find out just how dangerous it was for Louis to start caring for him. Problems that have yet to come hovered over the sleeping couple, but neither were aware of such dangers. The only thing they were aware of right now was how relaxed they both felt and how peaceful their sleep was. 


	4. Tied Up and Blindfolded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter has some rough smut it in so it's just a warning!

Louis woke up the morning to the sun coming in from the big window. He let out a whine and rubbed his eyes. He looked over, seeing that he was in Harry's arms. It was perfect. He felt so safe in his arms. He cuddled into him more, resting his head on his chest, breathing in his scent. He felt like Harry's wife, and he felt like Harry was his husband. He hoped he could wake up like this everyday. 

Harry woke up a few minutes later to feathery hair tickling the tip of his nose, then he became all too aware of the weight draped across his chest. The previous night came flooding into mind and Harry, still fazed by sleep, smiled lazily and brought his hand up to drape it across Louis' bare back. "Morning," he murmured lowly, voice thick with sleep and raspy. He still wasn't awake enough to really know that they were cuddling, but even if he had been, he didn't know if he would have pushed Louis off. It felt... Nice.

Louis smiled and cuddled further into his chest, wanting to feel as warm as possible. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" Louis asked softly and pressed a small kiss to Harry's cheek. He felt so caring for Harry all of the sudden. He wanted to take care of Harry, he was starting to fall for him.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed at how gentle Louis was being, but he shrugged it off, deciding not to pay any attention to it. "Good," he simply answered, followed by a soft yawn. Palming at his eye with his free hand, Harry slowly let his eyes flutter open, momentarily blinded by the light, then he looked at the alarm clock next to their bed. It was nearly ten o'clock! He had never slept in this late. He truly must have been exhausted.

Louis looked at him. "Do you want to order some room service? Cuddle a little longer?" Louis asked and looked at Harry. He noticed how Harry's bright green eyes sparkled in the sunlight and how gentle Harry rubbed his eyes. And the way his voice sounded. And how his lips were in the shape of a little pout when he slept, and were still that way when he woke up. He was starting to notice the little things.

Harry shrugged and relaxed back, his head falling back on the cotton pillow. "Order whatever you like," he mumbled, not caring the slightest how late it was. He hasn't had a chance to sit back and relax for a long time, so it felt nice. Shifting in the bed a little, so Louis' chin was no longer digging into his chest, Harry stayed silent, not answering Louis' question about cuddling, but his arm still draped around Louis' waist seemed like a good enough answer.

He didn't notice the longing glances, or how Louis seemed to be studying him, drinking in all his features like this was the only chance he would truly get to. He was content with just relaxing, eyes closed without a worry in his mind. He didn't have any important matters to worry about, and didn't have a meeting scheduled until four. 

Louis grinned. "Well I think I want some waffles with fruit on top. And maybe some eggs and bacon. I'm really hungry." Louis giggled. "You sure you don't want anything?" Louis asked with a pout.  
Harry sighed and finally opened his eyes, moving up the bed enough so that he was slightly inclined. "If it gets you to shut up, order me pancakes and eggs with a side of bacon," Harry growled. Louis was absolutely annoying in the morning. How did he not comprehend Harry's want to stay in bed and possibly have a nice fuck? Talking wasn't needed, nor wanted. 

Louis frowned at Harry's tone of voice. "Sorry." He said and grabbed the phone, calling room service. He was just trying to be nice. He ordered what Harry and he wanted. After he was done calling he stayed silent, not wanting to speak and annoy Harry. 

Harry stayed silent for a second and regained his composure before he looked at Louis. He was chewing his lip as he ordered, eyes cast down at his lap. When he hung up, he stayed looking down, silent. Harry glanced over his body for a second, taking note of the faint hand prints that were starting to bruise on his hips. "How do you feel?" Harry asked, finally moving his gaze back up to Louis' hidden face.

Louis looked at Harry and bit his lip. "Um, pretty sore but I'm okay. I feel a little sticky since you came inside me. When can I take the plug out daddy?" Louis asked softly and shifted uncomfortably where he sat. It didn't feel good anymore.

Harry blinked a few times, confused. "Oh," he breathed out, just now remembering the plug. Grinning darkly, Harry climbed up onto his knees, the blanket pooling around them, and leaned forward a little so his face was only inches away from Louis'. "Breakfast won't come for another half an hour," Harry began, letting his fingers glide down Louis' arm, the action so gentle, like he was afraid Louis would shatter. "So," he drug out the word, then pounced, trapping Louis beneath him in seconds with the boys arms pinned at his sides.

Louis gasped and looked up at Harry, swallowing hard. He squirmed slightly in his arms, just to see how tight Harry had actually pinned him. When he could barely move a muscle, he realized how pinned he was. His cheeks flushed read and looked down at himself. He had a feeling that this was going to happen a lot now. Them having sex. It's not that he didn't enjoy sex. He just preferred cuddling over sex. 

Harry grinned, admiring how brightly Louis' cheeks flared. "I want to test something," Harry whispered, grasping Louis' wrists and moving so his arms were pinned above his head now. "I'm going to see how you react when you have no control; no senses. You will be tied down to the bed, hands and ankles restrained, with a blindfold on. I have yet to decide about the gag, because I admit I enjoy the sounds you make."

Louis nervously looked up at Harry. "R-Right now?" He asked and blushed harder. He was about to say something, but decided against it because he knew it would be considered talking back. He stayed quiet and slowly nodded, almost as if he was giving Harry permission.

Harry eyed Louis, face twisted with confusion. Did he not think right now was a good time? "Is there a problem?" Harry asked, moving to stand on the side of the bed. He hovered at the edge, one foot already in front of the other so he could go into the living room to get the bag, but he hesitated. Of course he could always force Louis, but he wasn't that type of man. He can talk all he want, but that's not who he is, who he vowed never to be. 

Louis looked at Harry and watched him curiously. Why wasn't he forcing him? "I uh, it's fine." Louis said and smiled. "I'm okay if you want to do it. I don't know, just seemed a little sudden. Do whatever. I'm fine." Louis said reassuringly. He bit the inside of his cheek as he laid back down.

Harry huffed, eyebrows staying furrowed. Louis seemed to... Relax after Harry stopped what he was doing. Shaking it off, Harry nodded them went into the living room. Tucked safely in the side of his bag was a white box, the contents inside all new toys he purchased just for Louis. He, of course, had a larger selection at home, but he just brought what he thought was necessary. 

Such as lube, binding ropes, an eye mask, gag, cock ring and... He apparently even packed a dildo that was curved at the top, made specifically for a male so it could massage the prostate directly. This could be fun. Grinning, Harry walked back into the bedroom, then dumped the contents on the bed. He grabbed the red, silk ropes, black blindfold, and lube, a new idea popping into mind. Complete control over not only Louis, but his orgasm too. He wanted to see how long the boy could last with all of his senses being abused before he became a sobbing wreck.

Louis waited patiently for Harry. His stomach churned and twisted with nervous. He didn't know how this was going to go. His eyes widened when he saw the contents of the box. He swallowed hard, seeing all the things. He couldn't help but get slightly aroused at the sight. He never saw any of those things before, and it intrigued him.

After making Louis lay down in the middle of the bed, Harry tied his arms together, making sure the rope was loose enough not to cut off circulation, then tied them to the headboard and did the same to his feet. "Lift your head up," Harry commanded gently, quickly slipping the blindfold in place before he walked into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. He wanted to clean Louis up a little before doing anything else. Well, Louis' hole to be more precise. He didn't want his cum getting them sticky.

Louis didn't like this very much. Being tied up was okay. But not being able to see was something he did not like, whatsoever. He gasped when the washcloth touched his bum as Harry began to clean him. He didn't like the feeling of not knowing what was going to happen.

Harry cleaned around Louis bum, then gently tugged the butt plug out, making Louis squirm at the sudden feeling of being empty. Harry grinned and hummed, quickly cleaning Louis as best as he could before he grabbed the dildo and lubed it up. "Arch your hips up," Harry said, grasping the side of Louis' hip which earned him a gasp.

Louis whined and lifted his hips up, chewing on his lip. "What are you going to do to me daddy?" Louis asked nervously. It was obvious how nervous he was. Yesterday he just lost his virginity and now here he was, doing some dirtier stuff. He was nervous.

Harry ignored Louis for a second and, in favor of doing so, traced a lubed finger around his stretched hole. "I'm going to bring you to the brink of an orgasm, then keep you there for as long as I please," Harry said, leaning forward to nip at Louis' sharp hip bone. He wanted Louis to focus on that, and when he knew he was, he shoved the dildo in and leaned back, watching as numerous emotions flittered across Louis face; shock, pain, uncomfortableness, then his mouth fell open and pure pleasure formed on his delicate features.

Louis whined. "B-But I've never really held in an orgasm before. I'm not very good at keeping i-" Louis cut himself off and cried out as the dildo was slid inside him. "Ah ah ah.. Daddy.." Louis whined. He then let out a moan, squirming slightly. "Mm.. Daddy.."

Harry grinned. Louis honestly had no idea about sex, did he? Or that Harry could prolong his orgasm. "I have a cock ring here," Harry said, picking up the metal ring. He unfastened it, then leaned over the bed to put it around Louis, making sure the vibrating metal bullet was wrapped around his scrotum tight enough it would delay his orgasm. "What it does, is applies pressure on your perineum, which stops semen from entering your urethra and it delays your orgasm. Therefore, keeping you erect and you will be on the brink of an orgasm, but won't be aloud to release until I take it off," he said, fastening the ring and making sure it was secure before he flicked it on, keeping it on a low level. The room was filled with a low buzzing noise, the sound mixing with Louis' quiet moans.

Louis gasped and whimpered softly in pleasure. "But I'm a good boy. This seems like a punishment. Was I bad? I'm sorry if I was bad." He said, already feeling himself grow harder. He hated that he got turned on so easily. It was like Harry's hands, everything he did. Everything he touched felt so much better than he could ever imagine.

Harry flicked on the dildo moments later, then moved it around until Louis arched and scream, meaning it was pressed against his prostate. Grinning, Harry moved to the side of the bed and climbed up on it, kneeling next to Louis’ chest. "You are a good boy," Harry whispered, pressing a chaste kiss on Louis' forehead just to reassure him that this wasn't a punishment. "Prolonging an orgasm makes the release stronger. It will be intense, and I want to see how you react to being restrained and always teetering on the edge, but never getting a release."

He left out the fact that he was a control freak and simply loved the idea of controlling Louis completely. He already controlled his life; what he ate, who he spoke to, when he went to bed, what he wore. Now he could control when Louis released, and it felt amazing. 

Louis moaned loudly, squirming. The bundle of nerves that Harry hit were just too much for him. He couldn't believe how something could make him feel so good. "Okay daddy. Just wanted to make sure I wasn't doing anything bad. Always want to be a good boy for you. Like doing things that you ask me or want me to." Louis said. 

Harry smiled, feeling like a proud 'Daddy'. It was a sickening smile, his lips curled up and his teeth barely visible through the crack. "I ask you to be quiet, yet you never listen," Harry said, lips puckered off to the side as he trailed a hand down Louis' chest. His skin was a pretty pale color, his nipples a stark contrast.

Louis gasped. "I'm sorry daddy. I just really like talking. I don't know- I'm sorry." He said quickly and bit his lip. He gasped as Harry trailed his hand down his chest. "Daddy may I ask a question?"

Harry pulled at Louis’ nipple and hummed, rubbing the small bud between his fingers. "Go ahead," he said, watching, and feeling, as his nipple grew. He suddenly squeezed it, knowing it would be painful, but also pleasurable. It would have two different types of feelings attacking Louis' nervous system, and when combined right, pleasure always won.

Louis whimpered loudly at the feeling of his nipple being pinched and rubbed. He didn't know that his nipples were so sensitive. Louis whined and swallowed hard. "Do you think I'm going to get pregnant from what we did last night? Or is it gonna take a few tries?"

"It entirely depends. Were you tested for how high your levels were?" Harry asked him, now suddenly curious himself. He's never really met anybody who has gotten pregnant their first time, but he knew it could happen. It entirely depended on the partner's levels. Harry's sperm count was high, remarkably so for a man with his level of stress, so he didn't need to worry about himself. Now that it was brought to his attention, he really should have asked Louis if he had been tested the first day they met, or requested the results when he had the std ones. He knew damn well Louis was clean, he just had to be certain. 

"I got tested right on my birthday. My levels are pretty high." Louis said biting his lip. "The doctor said it's one of the highest he's seen for a male especially." Louis said his cheeks turning pink. "So I'm guessing that means there's a pretty good chance?" Louis asked, chewing on his lip.

Harry blinked a few times, surprised. His fingers stop pulling and twisting the small bud, and he instead looked up at Louis' half concealed face. It was uncommon for a male to have normal levels, let alone high levels. A malexmale couple were lucky if they had a child after a few years of trying. But with this new information, Harry knew Louis might damn well be pregnant. Swallowing thickly, Harry cleared his throat and switched to the other nipple, deciding it too needed some attention. "It's a possibility," Harry agreed with a small nod. 

"When we get home, I'll set up a doctor's appointment for you two weeks from the day we return. I just want to be certain that if you are pregnant, we are following the necessary health plan for young, pregnant males," the entire time he spoke, Harry pulled and twisted Louis' nipple, pinching it every few seconds. He wanted to be cautious, even if that means being overprotective. A child is something he has always wanted and he's not going to risk losing it because he was careless.

Louis whimpered loudly and arched his back at the feeling. "Oh daddy.." He moaned and bit his lip. He couldn't see the expression on Harry's face when he said that, and he was kind of glad he couldn't. He liked talking like this while they were having sex. He loved talking to Harry. No matter what it was about or what they were doing. He was completely in love with how Harry spoke. But since he had the blindfold on, he couldn't see Harry's gestures and movements. "I've never met a pregnant male. No one ever told me how it works." Louis said shyly.

All blood flow shifted in Harry's body and began to pump blood in the area he didn't want to grow hard yet when Louis moaned that god forsaken word. He groaned and bit his lip, shifting on the bed a little when his pants began to grow tight. "A male can get pregnant the same as a female, only a different hole," Harry said, having a hard time concentrating when Louis was rolling his damn hips like that. "When it comes time for him to give birth, they will perform a c-section." 

Harry has met plenty of pregnant males in his time. He's even had male employees get pregnant, which he would later fire for their sake.They had the choice get an abortion and continue working as a prostitute, or they could quit themselves. Half of his employees would choose abortion, and he knew that, so he fired them. He didn't want a child's life hanging over him. They could choose what they wanted to do when they were no longer working for him, but he refused to employ someone who would choose work over a child. 

It might seem like a stupid, unnecessary decision to others, or that Harry was simply letting his emotions for children get in the way of his work, but he didn’t care. People have told him his employees could always put the baby up for adoption after they gave birth, but he knew half of them would rather get rid of the thing, rather than becoming swollen and fat for something they didn’t plan on keeping. So Harry has stuck with his rule; you get pregnant, you are gone. It’s as simple as that.

Louise nodded and moaned, leaning his head back against the headboard. He continued to roll his hips, knowing Harry liked it because he way his voice changed slightly. "Well I knew that part about the pregnancy. But how come the baby has to come out c-section?" Louis asked curiously.

Louis was never taught like he should be about himself and what was going to happen to his body when certain things happened. It was his mother to blame for that. He felt stupid asking the questions, but her genuinely didn't know. 

Harry snorted and placed a hand over Louis' hips to still his movements. He was supposed to be the tease, not the other way around. "The damage a baby will cause coming out anally will be irreparable. Once your anus is stretched far enough, their is no going back to the way it used to be. The muscles will become weak, and a person will shat themselves constantly," Harry said, grimacing at the vivid picture his own mind painted. There has only ever been one male to give birth anally, and he was never the same. It might have been from shoving a watermelon sized human being out of such a sensitive hole, or because he was forced to wear adult diapers. It was never really determined, but it was honestly such a sad thing.

Louis made a face. "Gross. Sounds really painful too. You'd think because we can get pregnant a male body that can carry a baby would adapt somehow, or change." Louis shrugged. "It would be cool to, but obviously I can't."

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. "You have no idea," he said, glancing down at his lap. This conversation has succeeded at doing one thing; making him soft. Harry ignored the rest of what Louis said, knowing it would end in some pity me sob fest because he can't have a baby naturally, and moved to grab Louis' cock. It was fully erect now, precum leaking from his tip. Harry had not even the slightest idea how Louis was able to stay so calm and collected when he had a vibrating ring wrapped around his cock, and a vibrating dildo pressed against his prostate. It truly amazed him.

Since Harry had stopped talking to him, he wasn't distracted anymore. He was easily distracted by things. He began to whimper and moan, arching his back at the feeling. "Mm.. Daddy.." He whined and squirmed. He ground his hips down, trying to fuck himself with the dildo. 

Harry grinned. This was what he wanted. He spread Louis' precum around, then started to pump him, stopping when Louis' body began to shake. He was close. Harry spread his body across Louis' and nosed up the length of his neck, then kissed his lips just as there was a knock on the door. There wasn't even a second to react before the door was opened and a young man walked in, pushing a cart with a white tablecloth draped over it. "What the fuck," Harry growled, spinning around to come face to face with the man.

Louis cried out and arched his back. "Daddy I'm close." He whimpered. He heard the door open, but he wasn't sure what was happening. The boy looked at Harry and swallowed hard at the sight he was seeing. "Y-You ordered room service. I'm just here to bring it up. The man who ordered said I didn't have to knock." The young man said and stared at Harry. He was terrified. He knew who Harry was, and knew what he was capable of. 

Who the fuck does he think he is? Harry requested privacy when he made reservations, so he expected nothing but. His wife was fucking nude right now, on the brink of a fucking orgasm! “Do you not enjoy your job?” Harry asked, practically seething as he stood up from his bed and approached the pale man. “Because I will have you fired, buried, and, completely forgotten before you can come up with some other poor excuse to cover your ass,” he made a mental note to punish Louis later, and make sure it was anything but pleasurable. 

“I do not care what my wife said,” Harry said, taking a step forward. His eyes were darkening now, pupils blown so large the green was just a barely visible ring. “I expect the privacy I requested, and paid so very handsomely for,” he was inches away from the kid now, anger and power radiating off of him much like fear was off the kid. “I suggest you leave before I stay true to my word and make you disappear,” he said, poking him in the chest. Anybody who knew Harry, knew that he wasn't bluffing. He has made many people disappear, or simply made their lives living hells. He was a dangerous man, one who you didn't want to piss off. 

The young man nodded. "I love my job sir. I'm really sorry." He said and swallowed hard, feeling as if he might cry. The young man left quickly. Louis listened to the conversation, immediately beginning to sweat. He didn't like the sound of it. He knew Harry was angry, the angriest he had ever heard him. He knew it wasn’t going to be good for him, which made him feel even worse, his stomach getting more butterflies. Louis swallowed thickly and sighed shakily. "I'm really sorry daddy. I didn't know we were going to be doing this when they would deliver the food."

"Be quiet," Harry growled, still staring at the closed to. He didn't have time to listen to Louis, nor did he care to. He stalked across the room and grabbed his phone. Within five minutes, the kid was fired. Now having some sort of calmness sweep over him knowing the filthy perv would no longer work here, Harry turned to face Louis. The boy had been whimpering and moaning the entire time Harry had been on the phone, continuously calling out to his daddy and begging to finally be able to cum. Harry stripped from his clothes, then climbed up the bed, his cock bobbing. Louis had somehow, even in his angered state, managed to arouse him. "You will not say another word, you will not moan, and you will not make one noise. You do, and I swear to god you will regret it," Harry said, voice low and making his threat that much darker.

Louis couldn't help but be needy. The feeling of the dildo and the cock ring were really getting to him. His cock was so hard, precum dripping a great deal from the head. Once Harry spoke to him, he went so silent you could hear a pin drop from across the room. He nodded his head, staying as quiet as possible. He did not want to be punished. Harry was already angry, and to be punished while Harry was angry didn't seem like a good idea at all.

Harry reached across the bed and grabbed the lube, quickly squirting some in his hand before he spread it along his shaft. He was not at all gentle when he pushed Louis' legs apart and ripped out the dildo, throwing it across the room. He heard it hit against something, then the vibrating from it silenced. Harry kept the cock ring on, feeling like Louis needed to hold out longer as a more mild punishment, and once again being more harsh than necessary, he lifted Louis' hips up and thrust into his hole without warning. His body tensed, his blunt fingernails digging into the soft flesh above Louis' ass. He hadn't expected Louis to be so tight, nor did he expect to not only feel the vibration from the cock ring, but to also feel Louis' walls quivering around his cock. Louis truly had been close, and from the sounds of it, about ready to pass out from the pleasure that licked at his nerves, but didn't fully sear.

Louis couldn't be quiet as Harry manhandled him like he did. Louis let out a loud cry as the dildo was no longer inside him, instantly feeling empty. He continued to whimper softly as Harry spread his legs. He tugged on the restraints as Harry thrusted into him. Even though he couldn't see, his eyes were rolling into the back of his head from the immense amount of pleasure that was occurring. He let out soft little moans and whimpers as Harry fucked him. But the feeling in his cock was so much. It hurt he was so hard. His whimpers got louder from the pain slowly beginning to take over the pleasure.

Harry thrust into Louis harshly, his pace fast and shallow. He didn't bother slowing down nor did he bother being gentle. Louis had made him mad, and for the next few days, he would be walking around with the reminder not to piss Harry off again. The older man still, of course, had more colorful punishments in mind, but for now, this would have to do. Harry slapped Louis' ass hard with each small noise he made, reminding him over and over again to shut up.

Louis cried out at the roughness of Harry's actions. "Daddy! Ow!" He cried and squirmed more under Harry's grip. He did not like this at all. "I'm sorry daddy!" Louis whimpered, a hard slap on the ass in response to what he said. He whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. He continued to squirm, he couldn't help it.

"Do you not understand you were a bad boy today?" Harry asked, breathing heavily through his nose. Sweat glistened his skin, and the sound of flesh on flesh echoed throughout the room, followed by the headboard slamming against the wall. The once visible ring of green was no longer visible in his eyes, his pupils blown to the point that his eyes were black, darkening with every thrust. "Bad boys don't get nice Daddy. They don't deserve to be treated right," Harry slapped his ass once again, then clumsily unfastened the cock ring when he felt his own orgasm nearing.

Louis began crying. "I didn't know we were going to be doing this! I thought we were just going to be laying in bed. So we didn't have to get up to answer the door when he came in. I'm sorry!" Louis cried and squirmed. He just wanted to cum and have this be over with.

"That is why you ask!" Harry shouted, becoming visibly angrier with every single word, though Louis couldn't see him. "I enjoy my privacy, and if you can not respect that, then I will not hesitate to punish you." Harry said, angling his hips so every word was enunciated with a direct hit to Louis' prostate. "You think this is bad? My darling, this is only the beginning of what I can do," Harry growled, knowing damn well how scary and cruel he sounded, and how Louis' view on him will surely change. But he didn't care. He needed Louis to understand he couldn't allow just anybody into their room. Harry, although he was respected by many, had also made plenty of enemies. People have tried killing him, and who's to say they won't come to their hotel room to try and do a job no other could do? With a wife as stupid as Louis, the job would be a walk in the park. 

Louis cried harder and squirmed more. He didn't find this pleasurable at all anymore. He was scared of Harry now. His tears soaked through the blindfold, rolling down his cheeks. The blindfold had wet marks from his tears. Because he was scared, he really wasn't turned on anymore. His cock was still pretty hard, but it wasn't as red and angry, begging to cum like it was just minutes before. He wished Harry would just stop and leave him alone, but it was obvious that wasn't going to happen.

Harry noticed Louis' sudden disinterest, and he couldn't have that, so he wrapped a hand around Louis' cock and with a few tugs, Louis was cumming, voice cracking and hoarse as he scream at the top of his lungs. Harry had no idea that Louis didn’t want to come, or that he himself was becoming the man he swore never to be right now. He simply thought Louis was upset over learning about the fact that he was a bad boy. So, with these facts unknown to Harry, he followed after Louis seconds later. He was thankful Louis had the blindfold on, because he didn't bother to cover his face, nor did he try to muffle the low moan he emitted. Pulling out as soon as his orgasm subsided, Harry rolled onto the opposite side of the bed, his chest rising and falling quickly. He was panting loudly, not fully sedated from his orgasm because it was quick; harsh. He prefers to take his time, to get a slow build, then release.

Louis let out a scream, his voice cracking and rough from crying. He came on his chest, more tears rolling down his cheeks. This whole thing started out okay, but now, in the end he felt violated and gross. He continued to cry, not caring if Harry thought he was a baby or not. He tugged on the restraints and whimpered. "C-Can you please untie me?" Louis asked, his voice hoarse and shaky. He sounded so scared and so small.

Harry rolled onto his side and stared up at Louis, head propped on his arm. He hummed, but didn't say anything as he stood up and quickly untied his ankles, then his arms. He admitted that it didn't sit right with him to ignore Louis when he was clearly uncomfortable and distressed, but he needed to. He had to let him learn his lesson. He had to seem unfazed, or Louis would think Harry regretted it and would never do it again. Which Harry would, if pissed enough. 

Clenching his fists at his side, Harry pulled on his boxers and, just as he was walking out of the room, turned to face Louis at the last second. Louis was sat up now with the blindfold still in place and his knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around them. "I am a monster. It is best you learn that now than later. I highly advise you keep this memory fresh in your mind, and never forget who I am," Harry said, biting back the sentence 'when you think I care, remember back on this day,' because he did care. Just not in the way a husband was supposed to care for his wife.

Louis sighed in relief as Harry untied him. He wiggles his wrists and ankles, loving the feeling of having them free. He whimpered, backing up a bit when he felt Harry so close to him. He couldn't believe he was starting to fall for Harry, because after this, there was no way in hell he was ever going to love such a disgusting man. He knew that there were expectations when it came to being in the mafia and being a husband in general. It would make sense for Harry to treat him like dirt when people were around. But no one was looking. This was who Harry was. And he didn't like that one bit. "Yes sir." Louis said weakly after Harry was finished talking.

Harry hated how hollow his gut felt when he nodded and left the room. But this, the strain he had just put on their marriage, would put distance between them that would, in the end, protect Louis and keep him from getting hurt. Harry was a monster, just not the kind he led Louis to believe he was. And even though he didn't like having the boy's view of him tainted, he knew it was for the best.

Louis slowly took off the blindfold, squinting at how bright it was. Tears continued to fall from his eyes as he slowly got up, going over to the cart the young man had brought in. He sat down and slowly began eating his breakfast, staying as quiet as possible. Tears continued to fall. He couldn't stop crying. He wanted to leave and go back home.

This wasn't the life he wanted. He would have rather been chosen for a different position. Harry Styles was not the man he thought he would be. He terrified Louis, and said things that hurt him, but in the same breath, he was praising Louis, making him feel like a princess one moment, and a pile of dirt the next. The young boy didn't know if he could take it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! My name is Amanda. I'm co-writing with HyFrLarry1224. I know most of you are from her account so I thought I would let you know a little about me! I'm daddyy_harryy and I also write some of my own fan fictions on my account. I also have a wattpad with more fan fictions which is tinyloubear. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to like and comment!


	5. Don't be an idiot, Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! How are you this beautiful day? I am doing quite well and I am excited to bring you chapter five! This chapter you guys get to see Jay and Harry meet properly for the first time. I hope none of you were expecting rainbows and butterflies, because you will be disappointed. Last chapter you guys got to meet my amazing co-author! Her works are truly amazing and you guys should really read them some time! :)
> 
> This chapter we get to see Harry making some large... why don't I let you guys read and find out? Haha. I will be getting on later to answer all the comments you guys have left, so if you have any questions you want answered asap, I would suggest commenting them down below. 
> 
> Thank you for all of you who have read, commented, and bookmarked this story! I would love to hear your thoughts! :)

\--Time skip--  
  
Harry clasped his hands in front of his body and stood still, eyes forward and spine straight. Louis' family was expected to arrive any minute now. From what Harry understood, his mother would show, as well as multiple children. He hadn't bothered to remember how many, exactly, so he hoped Hector would cook a meal large enough.

Standing off to the side of him was Louis, dressed in red shirt and black jeans. He had yet to get any suits, or dresses, so he had to wear lounge clothes until the clothes Harry ordered for him arrives tomorrow. The boy, even after a week, still wouldn't look at him. He's talked, but only when Harry insisted he did. Their sex life was still going strong, but Louis would just lay there, showing no interest at all until he came. Harry was tired of it, in all honesty, but he kept quiet. This was what he wanted, no needed, after all.. Wasn't it?

No, it actually wasn't. He wanted distance. He wanted Louis to see he was a monster to assure there would be no feelings in their arrangement. But he hadn't expected the boy to withdraw. That was the last thing he wanted. If not for the simple fact that a wife was supposed to  _look_ at his husband and always speak when spoken to, then for the fact that Harry hasn't had a chance to further test Louis. All he knew was that Louis seemed to enjoy to be restrained. He had no further knowledge.

Louis wouldn't say he was traumatized from the event that occurred the day after their wedding, but it was definitely something that stuck with him. He didn't get anything out of sex, well he did. Obviously it felt good and he would cum. He wanted an emotional connection with the man. If he didn't have that, he had no interest in Harry at all. His feelings he was starting to feel for the man a week prior, completely vanished. He felt like an object, a toy Harry would use whenever he pleased. So if Harry was going to treat him that way, he was going to act that way. He was going to remain emotionless, only spoken when spoken to. That's what a wife was supposed to, wasn't it? He didn't know. He just did what Harry seemed like he wanted him. Not just his body.

Harry chanced a few sideway glances at Louis, all subtle enough to boy didn't notice. He stood next to the door, eyes blank as he stared at an undefined blank space on the walls, eyes unblinking and seemingly unseeing. The void look in the depths of the blue orbs bothered Harry. From day one Louis has always had this certain sparkle, certain shine in his eyes that oddly enough drew Harry to him. But now it was gone, and to Harry, so was the man he married.   
  
Shaking his head, Harry bit his lip and looked down at his watch. He had a little over an hour until his meeting with Oscar was scheduled. At the thought of fresh meat, excitement bubbled in Harry's stomach, followed by a sly grin. Today he would actually have a sexual partner interested in him, in what was going on.

Louis saw his mum's car pull up. He instantly smiled, all sparkle reappearing in his eyes. "Mum!" He said and went to her car, giving her a large hug, hugging her tightly. Four little girl climbed out of the car, squealing and hugged Louis tightly. Louis and Jay spoke to each other, the words they exchanged were inaudible, but ended with Jay looking towards Harry, a not so happy expression on her face. Jay and the girls walked up to Harry.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Jay said and held out her hand, shaking Harry's hand. "These are my daughters, Lottie, Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy." She said. The girls looked up at Harry and smiled. "Hello!" They all said in unison. "Are you treating my big brother good? I may be little but I have little honey fists." Phoebe said. Jay looked at Phoebe. "Hey, that is not how we make a first impression young lady." She scolded.

Harry chose to ignore the look Jay gave him, no doubt in his mind that Louis indulged the woman with information from the day after their wedding. It was truly none of her business, and he would make sure to let both her and Louis know that later, but for now he looked down at the tiny children trying to threaten him. He waved off Jay’s scolding and smiled warmly, loving how courageous the little girl was. Chuckling, Harry crouched down so he was eye level with the one who threatened him. "Is that so?" He asked, a smile on his face that looked so out of place on him. When the girl nodded, Harry laughed. "Apparently I need to hire you onto my security team. My men would be terrified of you,"

Phoebe nodded. "Mhm. You need all of London as a security team. I'm pretty terrifying." She said and put her hands up, making them like claws and growled at him. Jay couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Okay my little protector, let's go inside. I'm sure they have some very good food and nice treats inside. But you're only going to get treats if you're good." Jay said, following Harry into the house.

Harry lead them into the larger dining room, the table in there big enough to have multiple families dining with them. While they were getting set down, and Jay was trying to calm the girls down, who were amazed and freaking out over how big and lovely the house was, Harry wandered into the kitchen the inform Hector they were ready for their meal.

Louis sat down at the dining room, the girls arguing who got to sit closest to Louis. Once they were all settled in their spots, Hector began to bring out the meal, setting it in the middle of the table. As everyone began plating their food, Jay looked at Harry. "So, how are you and Louis doing?" Jay asked him.

Harry glanced up at her, and despite the question that sounded so innocent, he seen the low flare in her eyes. She knew how they were doing, and what had went on, but she was testing him. Seeing how he would react. Smiling as sweetly as he could, the smile forced but looking genuine because he has mastered it, Harry set down his fork and provided Jay with his undivided attention. "We are doing fine. Your son is a truly remarkable wife. I would like to thank you for raising him the way you did," Harry said, his gaze unwavering. He wouldn't back down.

Jay gave him a smile, that was obviously fake. She hummed and nodded. "Hmm. Really? That's good. I want my son to be moderately happy here, not having the feeling like he's in danger or anything." Jay said, smiling at the light remark she made about safety. She knew what she was doing. Louis had told her everything. She knew there wasn't much she could do about the situation, only to give Harry a piece of her mind. She was a lucky one. She was a widow, having no husband to control what she did. She had no problem speaking to Harry with the slight hint of disrespect she had in her tone of voice when she spoke. She loved her son more than anything.

Harry raised an eyebrow as the woman spoke, not attempting to interrupt her. He wanted to hear what she had to say. When she was finished, Harry cocked his head to the side, looking curious, and leaned on the table with his elbows. "Although I understand what you are getting at, I want to reassure you that your son is safe in my home. I have multiple bodyguards on my property twenty four hours a day," Harry said, starting out innocent and friendly before he went in for the kill. "From me, though. He is anything but safe. You lost the right to your son the day I married him. He is no longer your concern, and while I would like for Louis to have a relationship with his family, do not think for one second I will not terminate all visitation rights. You will not contact him, see him, or know of his well being for the rest of your life. What goes on in our life is none of your concern, and I hope you remember that if you hope to be a guest in my home in the future." Harry looked intimidating at that moment, with his eyes dark and his jaw clenched.

Harry was curious what Louis had told his mother to make her feel like she could talk to him this way in his own home. She was a guest. Nothing more. She had no right to speak to him the way she was, and Harry wondered if she had lost all knowledge of what her place really was since her husband died. Did she forget she was nothing more than a breeder? And did she forget that although him and Louis have had a mild disagreement that resulted in rough sex, that Louis could have been married off to someone far worse. Someone like Liam, for example.

Louis looked toward Harry, completely shocked. He knew what Harry said was true. But he still couldn't believe it came from Harry's mouth. "That is my mother." He began, glaring at Harry. His blood was boiling. He knew how he was supposed to act, but all of that went out the window. "Do not talk to my mother that way. We share blood. I am part of her. That is something you will never be able to take away. My family is very important to me." He said, his voice was shaking. Not because he was going to cry, but because he was so angry.

"And I hope you know, that treating me the way you do might work for some people. Some people might be able to handle it and are respectful. But I can't, and I will tell you right now that at this rate by the next two years I'll be on the bathroom floor with an empty pill bottle in my hand." Louis threatened him. What Harry didn't know is when he was a young teenager, the thought of this whole relationship and what the government was doing scared him and made him depressed. His mother made him get help in order to not feel that way and accept it, which he eventually did. But all of that was coming back when he was put in it.

Harry turned his attention to Louis, blood boiling at the way Louis was speaking to him, then running cold at Louis' last sentence. Thanks to his many years of business, he has learned to keep a straight face and seem unfazed by anything. So that is exactly what he did. "Are you promising me that right now, or are you threatening me?" Harry asked him, spine already straightening as his anger grew.

"Because I will make you a promise right now. I hear another thing like that come out of your mouth, and you will be locked in a room with supervision twenty four hours a day. You will not be able to do anything alone, and your family will be completely out of the picture. They may be your blood, and I may not be able to change that, but I can take them away. I can make them disappear from your life," Harry growled, rising to his feet with his hands on the table so he could lean closer to Louis.

"All I am asking for is respect. You respect me, punishments will not be necessary. Your mother respects me, and your family can continue visiting. But I will not be disrespected in my own home, or made feel like a villain. Do not ever forget your place, Louis Tomlinson. You are mine, and I can do whatever I please, whenever I please, and there isn't anything your mother can do. Remember that,"

Louis glared up at him, angry at the words Harry said to him. He hated this. He wanted to go home and be with his mum. "I don't know." Louis said and shrugged. "Why don't you ask my mother about my first suicide attempt at thirteen? And then another when I was 14? There's a reason why the teen suicide rates are so high now these days. It's because of men like you. I wish you could get that through your thick, stubborn skull." Louis said and walked over to his mum, sitting down next to her. He looked at Harry, waiting for him to say something.

Harry scoffed. Men like him? Men who helped protect women from abusive assholes? Who has personally "dealt" with men who dared lay a hand on their significant other. Of course he couldn't say any of that, because the clients who hired him requested he keep everything under the radar. And he's not about to break the client confidentiality to simply show Louis he isn't the man he should he afraid of, who he should attempt to end his life over. "Men like me?" Harry seethed through clenched teeth, the anger from learning Louis has attempted to kill himself twice fueling him."Do you mean men who only want their wives to behave, who gives and gives and gives to their wife and asks for nothing in return but loyalty and respect?" Harry asked, anger spiked to levels unreadable. He clenched the edge of the table and quickly waved off one of his men who came to the room after hearing shouts.

"Or do you mean the men who abuse their wives for no reason? Who get off on seeing their wife's black and blue body cowering away from them? You think your life is so hard here because I spanked your ass and fucked you a little to roughly. Why don't you go and ask my sister what hard is? She spends her days in constant fear because her husband is one of the men you so kindly compared me to." Harry shoved his chair back into place under the table and began to pace, slowly at first, then more quickly. He was trying not to lash out, to say or do something that would catapult him over the line of being a monster, and being Liam. "And do you honestly think I have no idea about the suicide rates? Do you not know who I am? I fund the most well known private institutes so people like you can get help!" Harry boomed, his fist slamming down on the table as he pinned Louis beneath his storming green orbs, daring him to continue, to argue.

Louis looked at Harry, swallowing hard. He hated Harry the hatred he felt for Harry just continued to build and build for every word that Harry spoke. "You may not physically abuse me. But your neglect for me is just as worse. Your verbal abuse is just as worse. You don't have to physically abuse me, to abuse me. Using me as a toy for you to get off to hurts me. I'm a wife. Not a prostitute if you didn't know." Louis said. "I have been respecting you. I do as you say and I don't speak unless I'm spoken to. That's what you wanted, right?" Louis asked, tears rolling down his cheeks. "You really hurt me that morning. I tried to do something nice by letting that boy come to deliver our food without having to get up so we could stay in bed. Because I know how hard you work and I wanted breakfast in bed for you. But all you did was be mean to me and get mad at me for it. I just wanted to do something nice."

"Neglect?" Harry asked, incredulous. He didn't neglect Louis, not exactly. And he didn't verbally abuse him. He only talked to him the way he was taught to, the way every husband was supposed to talk/treat their wife. Okay, maybe he did neglect him and kind of verbally abuse him. But what else could he do? The boy wouldn't listen.

Rolling his eyes at the prostitute comment, Harry dropped the whole neglect thing and decided he would think more on it later before speaking to Louis in a more private setting. "Of course I know you aren't a prostitute! They actually respond during sex and actually enjoy it when I fuck them. They aren't meant to, but they do. And of course you're a fucking sex toy! I want children! How the fuck else am I supposed to get them if I don't fuck you? Do you expect me to go and fuck some stranger and impregnate them? Is that what you would rather prefer?" Harry leaned against a wall and crossed his arms, anger still radiating off of him in powerful waves, though he managed to calm down some.

"Tried to be nice? Louis! Your niceness will be the cause of my death! People hate me. Do you know how easy it would have been for someone to have access to our room when you just go around inviting everyone you damn well please in? Oh, wait, I forgot you don't care. You'd rather view me as some sick monster who loves to twist everything you do around for some excuse to punish you. You want to be the victim, isn't that right." Harry rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Don't be an idiot, Louis," by now all their guests were silent, even the four little girls that were staring down at their plates. Harry was usually really strict about not fighting around people, because he didn't want his personal life out in the open, but Louis started it, so he wanted to finish it.

Louis looked down at his lap, more tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't know what to do. It's like no matter what he did for Harry it was wrong. He began crying, full on crying. The noises of his cried filling up the silence in the room. He sat there and just cried. Soon he put his face in his hands, sobs escaping from his lips. The sounds of his cries became louder, the uncomfortableness began to set in. Jay tried to comfort him, but even she couldn't. He just lightly shoved her and continued crying. Anyone with a heart somehow felt guilty in that moment. It was a sad sight to see. The young boy hunched over from where he sat, bawling.

Harry bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He never did good in situations with crying people, but he knew he had to do something. After asking Jay if her and the girls would give them a minute, and telling the girls that Hector would give them ice cream, Harry set next to Louis, taking Jay's seat. The woman had been hesitant about leaving, but ultimately agreed because she didn't want Harry to take her son away from her.

"You need to understand that I don't treat you the way that I do because I necessarily enjoy it. I treat you that way because it is expected of me." Harry said, trying be reasonable but it only made Louis cry louder. Sighing, he set back and folded his arms over his chest. He didn't need to treat Louis as badly as he had been when they were in their own home, so maybe he could loosen up a bit? "If I agree to go a little easier on you, will that help?" Harry asked, shifting uncomfortably. He didn't know if he should try pat Louis' back, or pull him into an awkward hug? Neither would do any good, so he opted to clench his fists and dig his fingernails into his palms. "Before you answer, I need you to understand punishments will still be necessary, and as will sex, but I will be softer during intercourse. If you do not act out, you will not be punished. It's that simple."

Louis sniffled and rubbed his eyes after listening to Harry speak. Louis nodded and looked at Harry. That's all he wanted. Is for Harry to be just a little nicer to him. "Sir?" Louis asked and sniffled. "Why do you have to treat me the way you do because it's expected? You're a powerful man. No one can do anything to you. And when no ones looking why do you still have to act that way?" Louis couldn't help but ask. It was a very good question if you thought about it. Why did Harry act that way if he was powerful enough to do whatever he wanted? Why didn't he just do what he wanted to do?

Harry sighed and drug a palm down his face. How did he explain this without seeming paranoid, without sounding stupid? "A man of my status is expected to act a certain way, and to treat a person a certain way," he said, waving off in the distance, like that was all that needed to be said. "I am powerful, and untouchable, but that does not make me immortal. Someone is always watching, trying to see if I have a weakness, and what that weakness is. If I was to say, treat you any different than I do, then they would view you as a way to get to me. They would know that anything they wanted, was theirs as long as they had you. And I don't want to get into a routine and pretend I want to treat you any other way than I already do and end up slipping in public and doing something that will undoubtedly be the ammunition so many have been looking for to hurt me with. I don't want to be the man you want me to be, I can't. It's not who I am."

Louis looked at him, biting his lip. "So you don't act the way you want to because they'll see I'm your weakness and hurt me. So doesn't that show that you care about me a lot? Because essentially you're protecting me by doing what you're doing." Louis said. "I'm sure you don't want to be the man I want you to be. But I can tell you don't want to be the man you are. Besides, why haven't they targeted your family? Why haven't they targeted other people you're close to?" Louis asked. "I want this to be something more than just me being an obedient wife. I want to communicate with you. Be with you. I want to develop feelings for you. And you have some back for me."

Harry laughed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have never once hid the fact that I care about you on a certain level. I just do not love you, and as much as you wish I would, I never see that happening. You are valuable, and will give me things no others ever will, and I guarantee I will care for and respect you on an entirely different level after you have my children, but I will not love you." Harry said, hoping that Louis wouldn't start trying again. Harry wasn't bred right. He didn't want or acknowledge any feelings other than anger. Love wasn't something he could ever find himself feeling for people other than his family, and he hoped Louis would understand that, and possibly accept it. "They have targeted them, multiple times. My family is on constant security watch. All my best men are with them. And as I said before, I can not control your feelings. You may feel for me however you'd like, but I will not return the feelings and you will have to accept that."

Harry didn't say anything about Louis calling him out on the fact that he didn't want to be the man he was. Was it that obvious? It wasn't like Harry was ungrateful for all he has been given, but he has sacrificed more than anyone will ever understand to maintain the position he is at today, and did things no one would understand unless they were in his shoes. But he didn't want anyone, not even Louis, to know he didn't want to be who he was. He was… Content with where his life was right now, and that would have to be enough.

Louis frowned slightly. Hearing Harry say that hurt, but he knew that Harry was being honest. "Why not?" Louis asked. "Why won't you love me?" Louis didn't understand. He didn't know if it was him, or if Harry just incapable of feeling love. "I do feel something for you. I know I do." Louis began, looking into Harry's eyes. "You make me feel safe, in a way. But I know my feelings won't develop if I don't get something back in return. I want our children to see hope when they look at us. Hope that when they are set up with someone, they will be lucky and find someone they really care about and love. My parents gave that for me. Sure, my dad was strict with some things. But my parents did love each other. And my mum always listened to him. But they loved each other. Treat me how you want a man to treat your son or daughter. Simple as that."

Harry stared at Louis, dumbstruck and finding it impossible to form a coherent response.  _Treat me how you want a man to treat your son or daughter_. That sentence hit him harder than he was ready for. How could he sit here and talk shit about Liam, when he was no better? At least Liam did love his sister. On the good days, it was obvious to anybody. Did that make Harry worse than Liam? No. It couldn't. He refused to accept that.   
  
But still, he knew where Louis was coming from. His parents gave him hope when he was younger. Hope that he would find someone to treat like his dad did his mom. But then, somewhere down the road, things changed and Harry just gave up on ever finding that. He refuses the idea of love and emotions, and he honestly didn't think he could ever love anyone like he was meant to. If he was to acknowledge and accept Louis' wishes, he would of course fake it, but it would still be some sort of twisted love that wasn't heartfelt, and he knew Louis would catch on sooner or later. "I.. I don't want to force myself to love you. I can't promise you these emotions that I can't guarantee will ever show up, but I will try harder." He knew without a doubt he would never, ever feel anything closely resembling love for Louis, but lying was his best option right now. He has a meeting in ten minutes.

Louis noticed how Harry changed in posture and the look on his face when he said what he said. He knew somewhere deep down Harry was struggling, with whatever it was. But there was no way Harry would ever let him in. He wasn't going to ask Harry about the number of walls Harry had up, and probably how very little people got through the last wall. "Well if you'll try harder, I'll do better by listening and being more responsive." Louis said and looked at him. "We both have to contribute, I think it's a good compromise." Louis said and smiled at him. He gave Harry a hug, resting his head on top of Harry's shoulder. He pulled away and looked at Harry, the sparkle was back in his eyes. Even though he had just been crying, he was still beautiful.

Harry, for the first time since he met Louis, was able to hug him without feeling awkward or uncomfortable. He was thankful Louis seemed to accept what he was offering, and wasn't asking for anymore than Harry could possibly offer. He still didn't know how he felt about this while agreement, but he would have to tough through it if he wanted a somewhat manageable marriage. "Shall we go see what your family is up to?" Harry asked, standing and offering Louis his hand.

Louis smiled and nodded. "I'm sure you won my sisters back with the ice cream you gave them. They are very easy to bribe. My mother on the other hand, is going to be a little harder." Louis said and looked at Harry. He grabbed his hand and stood up, going into the kitchen with Harry. The girls were eating large bowls of ice cream, chocolate sauce all over their faces. He giggled and ruffled their hair. "My little monkeys love their ice cream don't they?"

Harry stayed standing in the doorway, silently watching as Louis interacted with his family, a small smile on his lips. A few seconds later, a woman appeared by his side, and a hand was squeezing his bicep in a way that made him tense.. She meant it to be comforting. "I will not apologize for what I said earlier, because I had every right to be upset. Louis had no right to tell you what is going on in our marriage, and you don't have a right to an opinion about how I choose to handle things," Harry said, looking down at Louis' mother. He didn't care to win Louis' mother over. He would not sit back and let her think she could do whatever she wanted when it came to their relationship. So if her hating him was the price he had to pay for privacy, then he would gladly pay it. It didn't affect him in the slightest.

Jay looked up at the man and sighed. "I don't really agree. But I understand where you're coming from. But I am his mother. And once you have a child I know it will change you. You should've seen my husband. He treated me horribly in the beginning. But once I gave birth to our little baby boy he was smitten. He loved that boy more than anything. And he slowly fell in love with me." Jay said and looked at Harry. "Let's talk about this again when you have a son or daughter."

Harry rolled his eyes. Tomlinson's seemed to know more about his feelings than even he did. "Fine," he agreed with a silent huff, arms crossing over his chest which made Jay's hand fall. He didn't care to discuss this topic anymore. He was tired of being told what he would and would not feel. Shouldn't he know what his emotions were and how a kid would affect them? "Now, if you all will excuse me, I have a meeting to attend," Harry said, glancing down at his watch. He had to leave now if he wanted to make it there on time.   
  
At that, four little chocolate covered things popped up and in a blur, they were wrapping around Harry's legs, chocolate smearing across his light grey pants. "What are you doing!?!" Harry asked, stunned and slightly angered. His pants were ruined!

All four girls giggled and smiled at Harry. "Don't go!" Lottie giggled. "Yeah! Please play with us!" Phoebe said and held on tighter. "Drag us around! This is fun!" Fizzy giggled and looked up at him. They wanted to play with their brother in law. Louis looked at them and smiled fondly. He looked at Harry, wanting to see if he would actually play with them or not.

Harry didn't miss the expectant look Louis shot his way, and it was then that he knew this was a moment he should start to try. He could always reschedule for tomorrow. Besides, he did love children. Quickly pulling out his phone, Harry sent Oscar a text informing him something had come up and that he would need to reschedule, then with a lopsided smirk, Harry shoved his phone into his pocket and with lifted his leg with little struggle. "Get off, gremlins!" He shouted playfully, completely forgetting in this moment that he was supposed to be a hard ass mafia leader.

The girls all squealed and held on tighter. "Never!" Phoebe giggled and looked at Harry. All the girls looked up at him with amazement and admiration. They completely adored him. It was obvious. Louis stared at them, his heart feeling warm and good inside. The sight of seeing Harry with the kids and being happy and playful, made him so happy. He could just picture Harry playing with their kids.

After walking around the kitchen with the kids hanging onto his legs, Harry purposed a game of hide and seek with Louis being the one that's it. He felt like a child as he ran through the house with the children, all his employees looking at him as if he had grown a third head. He showed them each a perfect hiding place, then went into the library and hide behind the couch, his body curled slightly so he could hide better. He couldn't help but think about how his life would be with his own kids. He obviously knew he would soften a tad bit, but he didn't think they would affect how he felt about Louis. He couldn't wait for the day when he was playing hide and seek with his own children, their game a secret only they would know about because they played inside the protection of their own home. Nobody would know, not even now, that there was a completely different side to Harry.

A side hidden behind layers and layers of him being a man viewed as scary, powerful. He hadn't always been the way he was. He was once a loving child who viewed the world with so much love and amazement. But then he grew up, seen the world for what it really was, and knew if he wanted to survive, he had to change; to adapt. Hence, the new Harry Styles. The man who would never be seen as anything other than the scary Mafia Leader, which is what he prefers. 


	6. Haven't you heard? I'm a monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is... oh my god. Be prepared for... For a lot of different emotions. We will see a lot happening in this chapter. It might be good for them both to hear the things said, or it might be worse, but we will see!
> 
> Thank you all for leaving comments, Kudos, and bookmarks. It means a lot to me, and I try to answer all the comments as soon as I can, so don't hesitate to leave one! I love hearing your thoughts!
> 
> Speaking of which, how do you feel about this chapter, and how do you feel it will affect their relationship? Let me know!
> 
> (Notice I changed/added some tags)

Over the past couple weeks, Louis and Harry were doing really good. Louis was listening, their sex life was amazing. Harry was also trying to make an effort about going a little easier on Louis, which was really helping. Louis currently sat on the couch, staring at the wall in shock. The doctor that arrived at their house had just left, telling Louis the news that he was pregnant. He got up and immediately went to Harry's office, standing outside the door. Harry was in a meeting and he was trying to wait until it was over, but he couldn't wait. He had to tell Harry. Louis opened the door and stepped in, the men in the room all staring at him. He knew Harry hated getting interrupted but it was important. "Sir, I really need to talk to you. It's really important." Louis said. He didn't want to blurt out he was pregnant in front of the men because he knew that Harry wouldn't want everyone to know so soon.

Harry had been discussing his newest business investment, which was a new type of "product" that would be hitting the streets within a few days, when the door to his office swung open. He had expected it to be Max, one of his other employees who had yet to show, but when he looked up and seen Louis standing in the doorway, he felt a mixture of emotions. The most dominant anger. "What are you doing in here?" Harry growled, quickly standing from his seat. "I apologize for the intrusion. Continue and I will be no longer than a minute," Harry said, smiling a tight lipped smile before he turned to face a pale Louis. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"I'm really sorry for intruding, I just couldn't wait any longer." Louis said and fiddled with his fingers. He was scared. So terribly scared. He didn't want to be pregnant so young, and the thought of being pregnant scared him. But he knew it would make Harry happy. "I-I'm pregnant." Louis said looking at him, tears coming to his eyes. "I'm scared." He said as a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

Harry blinked, then furrowed his eyebrows. "You're what?" He asked, his heart stalling in his chest. He had heard what Louis had said, but it wasn't until he looked down and seen a protective hand placed over Louis' stomach that it really clicked. Picking Louis up, and not caring if anybody seen the embrace because he was going to be a father, Harry spun them around in a large circle before placing Louis down on the ground. His lips instantly found Louis' in a heated kiss, passion flowing so freely between the two in this moment. Harry was going to be a father! The only thing he had ever truly wanted, was his now!

Louis was shocked when he got picked up. He held onto Harry and then gasped slightly when Harry kissed him, kissing back. The kiss felt amazing, his sadness immediately going away. He knew he was going to be okay now. When they pulled away, both their lips were a little swollen and red from the heated kiss. "You're going to be a father. So am I." Louis said. "I just can't believe it." Louis said and put his hand on his stomach.

Harry, going against his every rule, placed a hand on Louis' belly, publicly showing his weakness to the men behind him, and smiled small. "I'm going to be a father," he said, repeating Louis' words in a hushed voice. It felt so odd coming from his mouth, the way his tongue so carefully curled around the delicate words, but it sounded so very right. "We are going to be parents," he felt so happy right now, so positively happy, and he didn't care to hide it. Let the world know that Harry Styles was going to be a father, a happy one at that!

Louis smiled at Harry. "I've never seen you so happy. I like it." Louis said and put his hand on top of Harry's. "There's a little baby inside me. I scheduled another doctor's appointment in a couple weeks for an ultrasound. She said that it's just a little too early to see the baby." Louis said and looked at him. "I'm scared to have a baby with you, but I know it will be okay. Now I'm excited."

Harry's nose wrinkled. Why would he be scared to have a baby with him? "What are you scared of?" He asked after a few heartbeats. If if was the people who constantly posed a threat to Harry's life, then there was nothing to worry about. Harry was planning on adding an additional hundred or so men the moment he was free, just to make sure Louis and his unborn child was protected.

"Well I'm so young and I never expected to have a baby this young. It's not because it's with you. It's just having a baby in general." Louis said and sighed heavily. "I'm worried I'm going to be a bad mum or dad or whatever you would call me." Louis said and looked at Harry.

Harry sighed and visibly relaxed. That's good Louis wasn't afraid the child would be in danger because Harry was its father. "You will do just fine, I promise. And if my word doesn't help calm you down, then how about I sign you up for parenting classes?" Harry asked, taking a step back just to create some distance. He let his hand fall to his side and hang there limply, regrettably removing it from Louis' belly.

Louis shrugged. "I'll think about it. I think I'll read some books on parenting and pregnancy." Louis said. "Besides, I have four little siblings, I think I have some pretty good practice with them. I'm still a little scared though. But that's how it is with your first child I'm assuming." Louis said and looked at him. "You can keep touching my belly. Even though I don't have a bump yet."

Harry waved him off and his business man mask was once again in place. "No, I'm afraid I can't," he said, words low. "I have a meeting to finish. So, unless you have anything else to tell me, or ask, then do not bother me again," Harry, even though he was really trying, was still an ass. He talked to Louis a little nicer, and was gentler during sex, but that was it. He didn't even try to stop himself before speaking what was on his mind, figuring Louis could handle that much.

Louis frowned. "Okay. I'm sorry." He said and went back downstairs, sitting down on the couch. He pulled his knees to his chest, one arm wrapped protectively over his stomach. "I will love you forever baby. I will protect you with everything I have. And I know you'll see daddy be mean to me. But I'm okay. I'll always have you to cuddle and hold. You're so small but I love you so much already. And do does daddy. And I don't know if he'll show it. But I always will." Louis whispered, talking to the baby that obviously couldn't hear him. It calmed him a little bit.

Harry sat back down in his seat and proceeded to discuss what their plan was, now in a slightly better mood. Their shipment would arrive no later than tomorrow, and his men already had people lined up to start selling it. It was some kind of hybrid of cocaine and ecstasy. Apparently, the users get feelings of euphoria. It's dancey, it's happy, a bit trippy, and it's been selling like crazy. Harry seen the opportunity and took it.   
  
After his meeting, he messaged Oscar and asked how his new employees were doing. After having scheduling conflicts for a week straight, Harry sent another man from his company to test them out, figuring he could always test the next batch. He was still unsure if he should tell Louis or not, (aside from his little blow out the other day, but Louis didn't seem to catch it) because even though it wasn't technically cheating to Harry, Louis might view it differently and blame Harry for not trying to make their marriage work. He was not at all looking forward to the conversation, if there was even going to be one, because he knew it would end with Louis sobbing and screaming and some other pathetic shit that got on Harry's nerves.

Louis watched as Harry came downstairs. He was still curled up on the couch, now watching tv. He was so tired now that he was pregnant. It was to be expected, since he was growing another human being inside him. Louis looked toward Harry and smiled. "How did the meeting go?" He asked and rubbed his stomach.

Harry shrugged and fixed himself a glass of scotch with ice. He sat down in a chair across the room from where the couch was and glanced up at the tv. There was a god awful yellow, holey thing squealing on it with a fairly stupid pink starfish. "What the hell is this?" Harry asked, completely taking the focus off of his work. He usually came up with some stupid cover story, but he was exhausted. He had got little to no sleep last night, had to be up at five this morning, and still had matters to attend to today. Sleep was always just beyond his reach, and he hated it.

"You've never watched spongebob? It's my favorite cartoon ever. I watch it all the time still to this day. It still makes me laugh my ass off." Louis said and looked at him. "You look really tired." Louis said with a pout. "Do you want to cuddle with me? Or are you good?" Louis asked him.

Harry shook his head. "No, I have never watched something so... Stupid. How does this interest you?" He asked, staring at the screen for a few more seconds. The sponge was now running through a field trying to catch jellyfish. Who in their right mind would enjoy this? It was beyond him. Finally ripping his gaze away from the train wreck on the television, Harry turned to Louis and considered his offer. Lying down honestly sounded so nice, but he would most likely fall asleep. "No," he said, finally deciding. "I have to go and meet someone soon," he added, returning his attention back to the tv. He hoped Louis wouldn't ask who he was meeting or why. It was best he didn't know.

Louis frowned. "It's so funny. It's funny because it's stupid." Louis said and began laughing at the show, smiling wide, his eyes sparkling. "Who do you have to go meet? Is it another meeting for your company or something?" Louis asked. "I like to hear you talk about work." Louis said with a smile.

Harry let his head fall back against the chair and he groaned. He would have to think of some stupid lie now so Louis didn't know what he was truly doing. His fucking migraine was punishing him, apparently, because he couldn't think of anything to really say. "I have to go meet Oscar. We have potential long term clients," Harry said, hoping Louis wouldn't catch onto the cover story he used weeks ago. It wasn't like he was ashamed of his work. It's just the job he was going to do now needed to be done with as little people knowing as possible. It was... Dangerous... Sickening... Inhumane... It was everything anybody could ever think of, times by a thousand. It was his job, nonetheless, and the clients always paid him generously.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "Didn't you have a meeting with another long term client just a week ago? Why don't you just tell me the truth and not lie to me." Louis said and crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at him. "Well? What is it?" Louis asked and sat up. He stared at Harry. It was obvious he wasn't going to give up until Harry told him the truth.

Harry rolled his eyes and let his head fall to the side, cheek pressed against his shoulder, so he could look at Louis. "I'm having an affair," he deadpanned, not at all looking amused as he took another sip from his scotch, the smooth liquid easily sliding down his throat. He swirled the his cup, the ice cubes clanking against the glass, and looked at Louis again. The boy didn't believe him, shocker. "Can I not have more than one meeting with a long term client?" Harry snapped, swallowing the rest of his scotch in one swallow, leaving only the ice cubes in the bottom of the glass.

"You're not having an affair. You wouldn't say it so calm and cool. Now tell me the truth. I don't like when people lie to me. The worst thing you could do is lie to me." Louis said getting tears in his eyes. "I hope you know that I am pregnant with your child so you best be nicer to me." Louis said and glared at him, standing up and ran up the stairs. He didn't understand why Harry had to be an ass all the time.

Should he go after him? He probably should, but this chair felt far too nice. He would let Louis cry it out while he was gone, then he would talk to him once he got back. By then, surely he would have a believable excuse. As he stood up, he set his glass down on the table and walked out to his car, silently cursing Louis and his memory. Zeek, his wonderful driver, must have remembered their meeting because he was already parked in front of the house with the car on. "Hello, sir." The elder man said as soon as Harry was set down in the car, looking at him through the little glass mirror. "Long day?" He asked when Harry didn't answer, but instead grunted in response.

"You have no idea," Harry mumbled, eyes heavy. "Will Ethan be meeting us there?" Harry asked after a moment. When Zeek confirmed, Harry relaxed back in his seat and told him to drive. It was funny. All those years ago, when he had been on his way to his first "assassination", he could barely keep still. He also had a hard time keeping the little contents of his stomach down, but now, hundreds of... Cases, is what he calls them... Later, and he's nearly falling asleep. Shouldn't that speak more words about what Harry has seen and done, than anything he could ever say?

Louis looked out the window to see Harry get in the car and leave. He glared at the car as it pulled away. Louis looked down at his stomach. "Your father is an asshole. You'll see that early on in life. You'll probably hate him and he'll wonder what he did wrong. But it was right under his nose the whole time." Louis said and gritted his teeth. He was so angry. His pregnancy hormones must be kicking in. He grabbed the lamp that was sitting on the end table, throwing it at the wall. "Whoops." He said, watching it as it shattered against the wall. "He'll have a great time when he sees that." Louis said and curled up in the bed, crossing his arms over his chest.

\----  
  
Harry sat in his car and watched through the tinted windows as a large black bag was thrown into the back of a white van and drove off. He sighed and looked down at his knuckles, using the wet towelette Zeek had given him to wipe the dried blood off the back of his knuckles. His rings were safely tucked in his jacket pocket, where he always put them when working a case like the one he just did. The red blood was splattered along the back of his hand, a stark contrast to the pale skin that stretched over his bones.   
  
"It has been taken care of," Harry assured the woman who set next to him, her eyes too pinned on the blood splattered along his knuckles. She nodded silently and passed over a large yellow envelope.   
  
"I withdrew the money slowly throughout the past few months, like you suggested, and it was never more than I would usually spend on shopping trips," she told him, chewing on her red lips. "Did my Eddie suffer?" She asked, not being able to help the feeling of guilt. Of course she was better off, and the eye that was swollen shut was proof of that, but still. It hurt to know the only option she had at getting out of her marriage was for her husband to meet such a... Cruel end... But she ultimately knew if it hadn't been him, she would have met the same fate in only a matter of time.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. The women were always the most emotional after he finished his part of the deal. This is why he prefers others to talk to the people that hire him, rather than himself. But tonight, he felt like handling it himself. "Of course he suffered," Harry snarled, squishing the envelope between his legs and seat. "But he got what he deserved. Now, since our business is done, I would like to go home. Leave my car at once and never contact me again," Harry said, and as soon as the words left his mouth his car door was opened and she was pulled out. She yelled some sort of thanks, but Harry didn't listen.

"I would like to go home now, Zeek," Harry said in a much gentler voice when his driver returned to his seat. Zeek nodded and began to drive, knowing Harry preferred silence after he finished a case like the one he just did. It always took a toll on his boss.

Louis continued to wait for Harry, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know how long Harry had been gone. He knew it was over an hour, possibly two. He was so angry still that Harry blatantly lied to him like that. He heard a car door close. He looked out the window to see the car in the driveway. He went downstairs immediately and waited for Harry to walk in. "Where the hell were you? You're just going to lie to me and leave for a couple hours? Don't you want to be around your pregnant wife at all? Does this baby not even matter to you!" Louis yelled. It was obvious his hormones were already starting to go a little crazy. Which was understandable. His teenage hormones mixing with his pregnancy hormones, not a good mix at all. "Don't lie to me. Where were you?"

Here we go. Harry was tired of getting the fifth degree when he went somewhere longer than Louis liked. He wasn't the man whose life had been taken away when he got married. Louis' was. "I don't appreciate you yelling at me the moment I walk into my own house, and I do not appreciate you questioning my feelings towards our child," Harry growled, his eyes still extremely dark as he pushed past Louis and went straight to his liquor cabinet. He could not handle this right now. He was so wound up and would definitely blow up if Louis didn't shut the hell up.

Louis huffed. "Are you going to be doing this when our baby comes too? Just leave while your child is crying saying 'daddy daddy! Don't go daddy!' Huh? Are you just going to leave them. Or are you going to give a shit about them but not me? I did give them life after all. I'm going to carry our baby for nine fucking months and you're not going to care one bit about me. You know what? Maybe I'll try and do it natural so I'll fucking die and you'll be able to get your baby and not have me anymore just like you want!" Louis yelled. He didn't know why he was so mad. He knew he was being ridiculous but he felt like he couldn't control himself.

Harry threw his cup full of scotch against the wall, glass shards flying everywhere, and in three large strides he was standing in front of Louis; towering over him with his nostrils flaring, eyes wild and breathing heavy. "Never speak to me that way again! I have a fucking job that requires me to be available twenty four fucking hours a day! Do you think I like never being home? Or that I'll like having my child screaming for me to stay? Who do you take me for, Louis. What kind of man do you think I am that I would want you to die simply because you annoy me?" Harry shouted, becoming even more intimidating and frightening when he took a step closer and brought their faces closer together, his breath smelling heavily of the alcohol he had just took a drink of.

“Raise your voice at me again, question my feelings towards our child, or threaten risking your life because you're upset I do not love you and I swear to god-" Harry broke off so he could move his mouth, lips hovering just an inch away from Louis' ear. "You will regret your entire fucking existence," it was said in a whisper, but his tone of voice would put fear in even the most strongest of hearts.

Louis looked up at him. "Lucky you, I already regret my existence. You're not anything special." Louis said and looked at him. "You said you were going to try!" Louis yelled. "And I did try! I've listened to you and been good during sex and what do you do? Lie! You lie! You yell and me and make me feel like shit! How is that trying? News flash! It's not!" Louis yelled at him. "I could easily convince our child to hate you. And I think I will." Louis said glaring at him. "I'm going to tell them everything. I'm going to tell them how daddy hurts mummy, and isn't nice to mummy." Louis said and shoved him away. "Go to hell." Louis said. Immediately after his outburst, his face paled. He was now completely terrified of Harry. He whimpered and quickly ran upstairs. He knew Harry was so pissed at him.

Harry counted to ten in his head, trying to calm the storm that was raging within him. He took the stairs one at a time, going slow as he unfastened his belt and pulled it through each loop. He then folded it in half and with a testing smack against his palm, he grinned. The material off his belt wouldn't be too harsh, or hurt Louis too much if he didn't put too much strength behind each whip. "Louis," he yelled, taunting him as he kicked their bedroom door open. The first thing he seen was the lamp shattered on the floor, then Louis curled into a ball by the closet.  _Oh baby_ , Harry thought,  _I told you I would make you regret your existence if you threatened me one more time._ But he never learned. He was always testing Harry, seeing if he would truly punish him. He probably acted the way he did today because he thought Harry wouldn't punish him because he was carrying their child. He couldn't have been any wronger. A few whips to the ass wouldn't harm their baby, Harry was sure.

Louis curled up by the closet, instantly beginning to cry. Why did he have to get his sassy side from his mother? Louis heard Harry coming up the stairs, hearing the smack. His eyes went wide. "No! Daddy I'm sorry!" Louis cried. He cried harder when Harry kicked the door open. He let out a scream and looked over at Harry. "I'm sorry daddy! Please don't hurt me! I'll be good! I'll be good!" Louis sobbed and scooted away from him until he hit the wall, sitting in the corner of the room.

Harry shook his head and tsked, not at all looking like his well put together self. There was some raw, unreadable emotion in his eye. He looked unhinged, like he was on the edge of losing his sanity completely. "You will learn not to talk back to me," Harry said, walking across the glass which crunched beneath his shoes, masking the sound of Louis’ sobs. He easily picked Louis up and carried him bridal style rather than throwing him over his shoulder and putting pressure on his stomach. The boy kicked and scream, but Harry's hold was like iron. It was useless to struggle.

Louis looked up at Harry, shaking his head. "I won't do it again! I promise!" Louis cried and tried to scoot back further, but it was no use. He screamed when Harry picked him up, squirming in his arms. He desperately kicked his legs. "Help me!" Louis screamed and cried. "Help!" He screamed and continued to kick. "Stop!" He sobbed and kept kicking even though he knew it was no use.

It was no use for Louis to scream. Harry's maids and Hector had gone home already. His men were on strict command not to bother him for the rest of the night. They knew of Harry's punishments, so they didn't go running when they heard Louis screaming.   
  
Harry carried Louis across the hallway and set him on the bed in his... Well, his room he fucks his prostitutes in. He laid him on the bed, then flipped him onto his stomach and grabbed two sets of handcuffs with the bar from out of the closet, where he kept numerous toys. The first he fastened around the crook in Louis' elbows and spread the bar far enough that it wouldn't be too painful for Louis, then fastened the other pair above the crook of Louis' knees. His legs spread apart when Harry spread the bar, going further and further until Louis' clothed ass was up in the air and on display.

Louis continued to cry, screaming as Harry put him on the bed. He tried to crawl away but it was no use. He cried out in pain as Harry cuffed him, not liking the bar that kept his arms apart. Same with his legs. He hated it. He knew he wasn't supposed to like punishments. But he was terrified. "I-Is there a safe word? I-I know that stress isn't good for the baby." Louis said, his voice shaking from fear and from crying. He hated himself for talking back to Harry. He always hated himself. His mental health was going into a downward spiral fast, which wasn't good, especially because of his history.

Harry hummed as he pulled Louis' pants and underwear down so they hugged his thighs. "Giraffe. But don't worry, I won't be fucking you," Harry ran a gentle hand down Louis' plump cheek, then brought his hand down, not as hard as he had the last time he had spanked him out of anger, but hard enough it made his palm tingle a little. He didn't plan on fucking Louis after he punished him. No sense of giving him pleasure after. Where was the lesson in that?

Louis whimpered and squirmed at the spanking. He didn't like this at all. Everyday he wished, he hoped and he prayed that he could just go home to his mum. That's all he wanted. "Please don't. I'll be good I promise. Just one more chance. Please." Louis begged and chewed on his lip.

Harry ignored Louis' begging and once again folded his belt. He got a tight grip on the end of it, then hummed. "Maybe you'll learn not to push me when I tell you to stop. Maybe now you'll listen to my warnings," Harry said, the belt smacking against Louis' arse seconds later. He immediately brushed his fingers over the bright red skin, admiring the way it heated beneath his fingertips.

Louis whimpered. "I'm sorry!" He said. He then cried out loudly, bursting into tears when he felt the belt against his skin. "I'm sorry daddy! Please not again!" He said and tended when Harry touched the abused skin. "I'm so sorry!" He cried. He squirmed, but he couldn't move at all. "I'll listen next time! I promise!"

Harry caressed Louis' bum gently and allowed him a few seconds to calm down before he stepped back and held the belt in a tight grip again, the veins in his arms pressing against his skin and standing out. "I have made compromises, Louis." Harry said in a low voice, mocking a pout Louis seemed to have mastered. "Don't you know how much I have gave up for you? I have gave up my sanity..." He broke off and mumbled to himself, "I mean, before I was only slightly insane. My bolts and screws were still in place, but you knocked them out and I can't fucking find them," he sighed and lifted the belt, bringing it so it rested over his shoulder.

"I gave up my beautiful, beautiful prostitutes. And oh, huh, let me tell you about them. They were fresh pieces of meat. I could have fucked them all silly before others got to taste my goods, but you made me promise to try, so I rescheduled the damn meeting and guess what? It was rescheduled time and time again for a week straight, then I had to give them up," Harry pouted. "I was hoping to get a good fuck out of them. All well, it's too late now," he shrugged, then smacked the belt against Louis' ass once again, grinning when Louis whimpered and let out a low moan.

"Why don't you just send me away then?" He whimpered. His heart dropped when he heard Harry talk about the prostitutes. It made him sick to think of Harry fucking someone else. He couldn't believe Harry could just do that. Who knows how many diseases the prostitutes could have, which Harry would get and then be given to him. He had more tears roll down his cheeks. He couldn't understand how people survived worse than this. Because he was struggling to go day to day anymore. He cried out and let out a soft moan when Harry hit him again. He squirmed and shook his head. "Please stop. I wanna stop." He cried.

Harry fisted a handful of Louis' hair at the nape of his neck and tugged his head back gently, making Louis' pale neck stretch and his adam's apple protrude. He kissed the underside of Louis' jaw and with a few more light kisses, he made his way to Louis ear, tongue poking out slightly from between his lips. He licked the shell of his ear, then with his hot breath ghosting over the side of his face, he whispered, "Because, you are mine. You will not go anywhere for as long as I live."  _How_ possessive. He blew gently, earning him a shutter, then pulled back and ran a hand down Louis' back, the skin smooth beneath his fingertips. "I will stop, on one condition; you leave me alone when I tell you. It doesn't matter how curious you are, or how worried you are. You. Will. Leave. Me. Alone." The last five words were growled through clenched teeth, enunciated with a tap of Harry's finger against the blazing red skin on Louis' abused bum.

Louis cried out loudly, whimpering as Harry manhandled him. He didn't like being Harry's. Harry's hands didn't feel good anymore. The touch of him just felt like torture. Every time they had sex he would close his eyes and think of someone else. Most of the time it was a celebrity. But what Harry didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. "I-I'll leave you alone. Can you just promise not to lie to me? That's all I ask. No lying." Louis said and whimpered, squirming. He wanted this to be over, the sooner the better.

Harry hummed in thought, then nodded and let the belt drop to the floor with a quiet thud. "Do you want to know what I did tonight?" He asked as he unlocked the handcuffs, first starting with Louis' arms, then his legs. He hung them back up in the closet and slipped the keys into their rightful places, then turned to face Louis, a dark grin on his face. He had truly enjoyed tonight with Louis, as sick as that was.

Louis rolled over onto his back and looked at Harry. He rubbed his wrists, thankful that the cuffs were off. "Yes. I would like to know since you wouldn't tell me." Louis said and curled up in the bed, hugging the pillow. Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you grinning like that? You're scaring me."

Harry grinned and walked over to the bed, taking a seat on the edge. "Because, haven't you heard, I'm a monster," he faked a gasp, then laughed. Punishing Louis had put him in a much better mood. "I was helping a woman get out of an abusive relationship. When I had met her a few months ago, she was in the hospital and the official report had been she fell down the stairs, but her husband had hit her until her face was... She was barely recognizable," Harry frowned as he recalled the memory, his eyebrows forming a deep v above them.

"I have been helping her plan a way to be free of him so she no longer endured the abuse. Tonight was the night she was finally set... Free?" His nose wrinkled at his own words. He had set her free, but explaining it the way he had sounded so weird. Something that was a dirty job and made him a criminal, made him sound like a hero when explained in the way he had just did to Louis. Wording truly was key in all conversations.

Well, he wasn't technically a murderer. He hadn't been the one to do the killing tonight, or really ever. He didn't enjoy taking a human's life, but he had a reputation to maintain. So, when people hired him as a hitman, he hired his own hitman. It was always kept a secret, and he always made sure to be at the scene so he could get the credit. It was a win win. He hired homicidal psychopaths do his dirty work. They got their fix, without being a suspect, and he got the credit.

Louis listened to Harry speak, thinking he was actually a good person until he got to the end. His face paled and looked at Harry. "Y-You killed him?" Louis asked and swallowed hard. Louis didn't understand how he would be nice to a complete stranger but still have the audacity to be a total ass to him. "You're making it seem like you're a hero when you're not. If you wouldn't taken her out of the situation and not killed him, then yeah. But no. You killed him." Louis said shaking his head. "You're going to be a fantastic parent." Louis said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Harry shook his head and laughed. "I didn't kill anybody, I promise," he said, leaning back on his palms. He felt sick when he seen the way Louis looked at him, like he really was a villain. "And love, that isn't what I'm hired for. Can't take a job and not finish it." He booped Louis on the nose, then stood up and stretched. "I am serious, though. I didn't kill anybody, and I never have," besides, what’s the big deal? Why was his parenting being judged over his job? It's not like he would kill the child, or do anything to hurt it. So, why was Louis making him feel like he would?

"But you hired someone else to?" Louis asked him, swallowing hard. "That's still horrible. You have business where you hire people to kill people for you." Louis said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "You're a horrible person." Louis said and got up. "Same thing with the prostitutes. Testing out them? That's disgusting. They are people too." Louis said, more tears rolling down his cheeks. "And why are you nicer to a complete stranger than your own pregnant wife?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Revealing everything he had was a mistake. A big one at that. Why did he even listen to what Louis was saying anyway? It's not like he cared. "Haven't we already discussed the fact that I'm a horrible monster who only ever picks on you?" Harry asked, clearing his throat. He didn't feel like a horrible person when he seen how grateful the people he helped looked. What he does, isn't anywhere close to what the men he has killed does. "And fuck you," Harry said, scoffing as he walked out of the bedroom. "My job entitles me to test them out, so take it up with the boss." He stopped in the doorway, then turned around to face Louis with a smirk. "Wait, I am the boss.”

Louis looked at him. "You do only pick on me. And I don't understand why." Louis said simply, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Sometimes I think what would've happened if I would've succeeded 2 years ago when I took a whole bottle of pills. Usually the pros of succeeding out weight the cons." He said and stared at the wall, sighing shakily. He looked up at Harry after a minute and watched him. "I replay our wedding night over and over in my head. I loved that day. I wish you were him all the time."

Who? The man acting as a caring husband so Louis could have one good day out of this arrangement? It had been hard that day to be kind, but Harry had succeeded. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he was an ass to Louis ninety percent of the time. Well, he was worse to some of his employees, but still. Did Louis deserve how Harry was treating him? Would a hit man be hired to kill Harry because he was just as abusive as the men he had killed, just not necessarily physically? He frowned at the realization. He was no better than Eddie, the man he dealt with tonight. He had been wound up when he came home, but did Louis deserve the punishment Harry had gave him?   
  
Harry suddenly dropped to his knees, the crack of his bones hitting against the floor nearly deafening in the silent room. He was a sick monster... Not just acting like one so Louis didn't grow close to him, but he was a real, honest to god monster. He made Louis wish he had succeeded in killing himself for Christ sakes.   
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me," Harry simply whispered, an unsettling honesty twining with his words.

Louis watched Harry stand there, staring off into nothing as he tried to figure out whatever thoughts he had in his brain. His eyes widened when he fell to the ground. Louis got up and kneeled next to him. "Hey, look at me." Louis said softly and softly made Harry look at him. "I'm gonna help you. Because that's what wives do. I'm going to help you feel again." Louis said and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Do it for our baby? Do it for you so you're not miserable. I want to help you. But you have to try and change your attitude." Louis said. "You can change and be a good person. I know you can. I believe in you." No matter what Harry did, Louis had the biggest heart and wanted to help.

Harry felt naked here in this moment, he felt vulnerable and that didn't sit well with him. Neither did Louis' gentle touches. He didn't push him away, but he didn't lean into them either. He didn't want to feel like this though, so he laughed off the need to open up and shook his head.

"I can't change, Louis. My brains been hard-wired to make me the way I am. I can't just... Change who I am, or what I do just because I have a small want to. I am me, Harry Styles, irrational asshole with anger issues who picks on the weakest person in the room. You can either accept me for who I am right now, and we can make this marriage work, or you can continue pushing me and our marriage will fail within the first year." He said, not knowing which he would pick himself. He was beyond help, though, and the sooner Louis realized this, the better. Harry looked back up and locked eyes with Louis, dull green orbs trapped in the vibrant blue skies in Louis' eyes.

Louis sighed heavily and stroked Harry's hair. "I can tell you're tense right now because I'm touching you like this." Louis said. "You keep saying you can't. But I know you can. You have walls built up. Walls that have been put up over the years because of what you believe you're supposed to do, and how you're supposed to treat people. You have to let me in. You have to let me past all those walls and help you." Louis said. "Can you trust me? Let your guard down and forget what people have taught you? You have to do this for yourself. Because once our baby comes, you're going to mess up and lash out at them. I know you will. And I know you don't want that."

Harry shook his head, refusing to believe Louis. He would never hurt his child.. He would never lay a hand on it. He would love it and protect it from all the horrible people in the world... But didn't that mean from himself too? Harry sagged forward and let his head rest against the carpet. A single tremor ran down his spine, but other than that, he was stalk still.   
  
He needed to change. He had to change. He couldn't be this... This anymore. But he couldn't. "I can't," Harry whispered, forehead burning as it rubbed against the carpet due to him shaking his head. "I can't let you in, I don't want to. I don't want to change either. Let me be the man I am. If I truly make you unhappy, then leave. Return to your mother's. Protect the child from me and I promise if you decide to do that, I will never bother you again. You will never hear from me, or see me again for the rest of your life. It will be like... Like I didn't exist."

He would rather lose his child then to let himself become vulnerable. He refused to let the walls he has so carefully put up, down. The thought of change, terrified him. The man that sat hunched over the floor, had been the way that he was for eighteen years... He had been taught from the young age of four that emotions were wrong, that love was wrong, that they made you weak. And he didn't dare risk learning anything else.

_Men don't cry. They feel nothing. You will feel nothing._

Louis frowned. "I do hate you quite a bit right now, but I care a lot about you and I'm not going to let you live like this anymore. Why are you so afraid to be vulnerable. I won't let anyone hurt me or this child. Harry, if you let love and happiness and all the good things in your heart you're going to be amazed at how amazing you feel. I want to be a safe space where you can feel vulnerable around me. I won't judge you or criticize. I know it's going to be a long journey but you have to take that jump of showing me your raw, naked emotions."

Harry couldn't take this anymore. He didn't want to feel anything Louis was trying to make him feel. He needed to feel… To feel someone's fear. “Leave.” Harry said in a low voice, just barely audible. Then he suddenly jerked up, pointed a finger towards the door, and growled as threatening as he could, “Leave, now! I don't want to discuss this anymore and I do not want you to ever bring up the topic again! You think I am a horrible person right now? Don't push me or I really will live up to your nightmares.”

"I know you don't mean that. I know deep down you want to feel love and be happy. You have to let yourself. Come on." Louis encouraged. He didn't want to give up and he knew this was going to be a difficult task. "Stop hiding. I know you can do it. You just have to trust me." Louis said to him.

"Fuck off!! Harry snarled, his hands clenching into fists at his side. "I don't trust you! One minute I'm going to be a 'great father' then the next you're telling me how shitty of a father I'm going to be! You take what you know will hurt me and you use it against me! You're no better than I am," Harry spat, rising to a shaky stance. "At least I am honest about who I am, and I accept who I am." He stormed out of the room with that, figuring if Louis wouldn't leave, he would. He was tired of being pressured to do things he didn't want to do, to become someone he didn't want to. And he was tired of Louis thinking he could do whatever the hell he wanted, and say whatever the hell he wanted. Harry needed to get him under control, and fast.

Louis frowned. "Because it took me until just now to realize that you aren't this person. You were taught wrong and you need to be the man you're supposed to be. How can I get you to trust me?" Louis asked. He followed Harry quickly and huffed. "I'm not going to stop. I know there's a great guy underneath everything. You just have to trust me."

Harry spun around, just barely refraining from putting his fist through the wall by Louis' head. He hadn't had an urge this strong to punch something, to hurt something, in so many years, and it terrified him. He didn't know how long he could.. Stop himself. "You wanna know how great of a guy I am?" Harry asked, snarling. He didn't wait for Louis to answer before he let out a blood chilling laugh, his head tipping back in the process. "I fuck whores until they're screaming my name. They're begging for me to fuck them harder, and I do. You thought I was yours," Harry laughed again, the sound nearly animalistic, and shook his head. "I'm nobody's. You don't own me, and you never will. Stop trying to fix me when I have nothing to fix, and leave me the fuck alone!"

"Technically you are mine because we're married. By law I'm yours and you're mine." Louis said and crossed his arms over his chest. "Stop being scared of the people that can hurt you and let yourself fall in love! What's stopping you? Just do it!" Louis yelled. "You need to be fixed. You have to Harry. You have to try. I know you can do this."

Harry didn't want to listen to anymore of those. He backed up into the shadows, looking like a trapped predator with his wild eyes searching for any escape. When his eyes fell on his office door down the hallway, he didn't wait another second before he was running towards it, his ears ringing and head swimming. His entire childhood he had been told he needed to be fixed, that who he was, wasn't who he needed to be. He needed to be strong, fearless, emotionless. Now, someone was trying to tell him he needed to be something different. No. Harry refused. He slammed the door to his office closed, locked it, then began pacing. His fingers raked through the messy mop of curls that sat upon his head, then he froze, and before he even knew what he was doing, he had a chair in his hands and he threw it against the wall, watching with an unsettling newfound calmness painted across his face as the chair broke, pieces flying in all directions.

Louis sighed and stood outside the door. "Harry.. Don't be mad at me. You need help. And I know I need to change as well. I can't keep threatening you saying I'm going to kill myself. It's wrong. How about we make a deal? We both see therapists. How to be a better couple, be good parents and be better people in general." Louis said and sighed shakily. "Please. We need to do this for our baby. If you won't change for me. Change for our child."

Harry hadn't heard a word Louis said, because the wind was whipping in his ears. He was standing out on his balcony now, hands gripping the metal railing as he stared out at the city twinkling in the night. At night, this was his favorite thing to do to calm down. It was peaceful out here, and when the sky was dark with stars littering it, and the lights in the city were on, it created this innocent looking city where you would think nothing bad could ever happen. He knew otherwise, of course, because he was the main reason for some of the chaos below him, but he liked to pretend.

Louis knocked on the door and sighed. "Come on Harry. You can't just shut me out." He said and waited a couple minutes, when there was silence, he stepped back. "I'm not giving up on you like other people have!" Louis called out and sat down outside the door, pulling his knees to his chest. He didn't know how Harry was going to be a good dad when he acted the way he did. It scared him. He rubbed his bump and sighed softly. "I love you." He whispered.

When nothing was heard for a good ten minutes, Harry slowly walked back into his office and shut the doors to his balcony carefully, making sure he didn't make any noise. He quietly walked over to the couch in his office and set down with a soft sigh, his head falling back against the back of the couch. He was exhausted, but his head hurt far too much for him to even attempt to try and get some rest. He knew Louis was speaking the truth, even if it was truth Harry didn't want to hear. He would have to clean up his act if he wanted to be a positive role model for his child.

That didn't mean that he would be a completely different man by tomorrow morning, or even by the time the child was born, but he could put some effort towards it. He wouldn't accept love like Louis wanted him to, or even acknowledge Louis' feelings. He would agree to try and better himself, but no more. Emotions weren't a part of his world. They hadn't been for a very, very long time. And that is how it is to stay. No matter how much Louis begs and whines. Harry wasn't changing his mind, or his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I thought I would let you know we are trying to update once every day! We will switch off and on so it will either be me, or Amanda updating!


	7. A single shot rang out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOO!! I am back with another chapter! I have been updating super late recently, and I would like to apologize. I promise that tomorrow the next chapter will be up at a decent time! :)
> 
> Also, I haven't been able to read the comments yet. I can't read them without wanting to reply, and I hate replying on my phone. I'm a computer girl. Whoops. So, tomorrow when I update the new chapter, AT A DECENT HOUR (trying to beat that into my head) I will respond the comments. Thank you guys, again, for taking the time to read and comment on the story. It makes me feel so good to see the comments you guys leave. Like, you have no idea.
> 
> Well, this chapter has DRAMA in it. Like, major drama. Be prepared for it, and don't say I didn't warn you. But I think I will let those of you who bother to read this, get on with reading the chapter! Let me know your thoughts in the comments down below!? Xx

Harry looped his arm with Louis, their fingers lacing together in a vine like grip, and together they made their way up onto the stage. They had thrown a little party today, leading people to believe it was for no other reason than a belated celebration party, when in reality they were going to share their big news today.   
  
It had been a little over a two weeks since Louis had burst into Harry's office and told him the news of their child. Which means it has also been two weeks since their fight. They haven't talked about it at all. Every time Louis would try to bring it up, Harry would either leave or just ignore him completely. He had gave up on shouting at him because Louis was immune to it, apparently. He hadn't punished Louis since that day, either. He didn't want to be the sick monster Louis thought him to be. So he just stopped everything all together. Talking, physical contact, eye contact, punishments, and sex.   
  
He was withdrawing all together, leaving Louis alone like the boy had wished those many weeks ago. He was just giving him what he wanted. If Harry didn't acknowledge him, then he wouldn't be able to hurt him. It was as simple as that.   
  
"First off, we would like to thank you all for coming," Harry began, sweat already trickling down his forehead. He felt uncomfortable now, with all their eyes pinned on him as he held Louis' hand. Their was photographers here, and news reporters were fanned out across the room, apparently excited to catch Louis and Harry out in public together for the first time since they were wed.   
  
People began clapping and cheering, forcing Harry to smile. He needed to act like he was happy. When they quieted down, Harry smiled yet another fake smile and turned to look at Louis for a second. "But we didn't call you out here for a simple celebration. We have some exciting news to share with all of you," he said, squeezing Louis' hand and nodding slightly, letting him know it was time for him to deliver the news.

Louis didn't like that Harry was ignoring him, but he figured it was better than being punished and being treated like shit. He desperately wanted to help Harry. Because he knew this wasn't going to last if this continued. He knew that their child would suffer mentally if this continued. He just wished Harry would see that. He kept trying to bring up the therapist thing, but Harry wouldn't listen to him at all. It was a good idea, them seeing a therapist separately and then seeing one together to help improve their marriage. Louis thought it was a good compromise.   
  
Louis stood in front of the microphone and smiled. "We're expecting." Louis said, seeing the crowd gasped. "I am almost 9 weeks along and next week is our appointment to see the baby on ultrasound for the first time. I hope you're just excited as I am."

Harry smiled warmly, such a heartfelt smile that it made his face shine with happiness and pride. "By next year, I will have an heir!" Harry boomed, chest inflating when everybody began to cheer. One thing he had to offer this child was a marriage to only the best family. He, she, or they, were a Styles heir, destined to do great like their father. They would be expected to live up to the world's expectations, and exceed far past their father was ever able to. But they would have the entire UK there, cheering them on and supporting them; letting them know that they had an entire family that loved them.

Louis smiled wide at Harry and looked at the crowd. He was scared for the child, growing up in this world. He hoped someday, somehow the government would change and people wouldn't have to be married off and forced to be together. He hoped for that day, hoping he could raise his children in that world. But he knew that was never going to happen.

"Congratulations, son," Desmond Styles said as soon as Harry stepped down off the stage, Louis still beside him. He was pulled into a half hug, and words only he could hear were whispered in his ear. "I trust you will make the right decision and raise this child properly. Regardless of gender, it will need to know it's place and how it is to act," Desmond grinned darkly when he pulled back, staring expectantly at his son. Harry's lips pulled over his teeth in a forced grin and he nodded, suppressing the urge to bash his father's face against his knee.   
  
He would never raise his child the way he was raised, and he would die before his father ever laid a hand on his child, or pounded the same, fierce mantra he had into Harry's head.  _Men don't cry. They feel nothing. You will feel nothing._  "Of course, father," Harry said through clenched teeth. He knew his place, and knew questioning or arguing with his father was not something he was to do. His father was his elder, and was to be respected.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at Desmond and Harry's interaction. But he clicked two and two together and realized that Des was probably the main reason Harry was the way he was. Why Harry wouldn't let his guard down. He frowned at the sight of the man. He looked like an asshole. He didn't like that. He hoped that someday Harry would open up to him. He was waiting for that day.

Harry was grateful, for once, that people came up to him and began blabbing their mouths. It gave him an excuse to get away from his father without being told he was being disrespectful. After about an hour of hearing every form of congratulations a person could possibly hear, and having more than one body pressed against his in an awkward hug, Louis and Harry were pulled off to the side for some exclusive photos. The couple happily complied. Harry stood with perfect poster, a dazzling smile on his face. His arm was wrapped around Louis' waist and Louis' arms encircled Harry's waist, his head resting on Harry's chest.

To anybody looking, they would appear as a happy couple, even possibly in love. But then there was Jay, standing off to the side of them, out of the camera's view, with a knowing, sympathetic look on her face. She felt bad for both boys, knowing that their entire lives would be broadcasted to the world for the rest of their lives. Nothing would be kept private, and for a split second, she understood why Harry had acted the way he did. He valued the little privacy he did get, so when Louis told her about their problems, Harry lost a little bit of his privacy.

She still didn't agree to it, of course. She didn't agree to any sort of spousal abuse. But she could understand it now as she looked around the room, seeing as the cameras flashing, all the people watching. Too many people take their privacy for granted, forgetting that there are some people like Harry, and now Louis, who had to make sure they were on their very best behavior while out in public. Otherwise, a small slip up, and their lives would be tore apart and their every movement would be watched with expectant eyes, waiting for more, always expecting more.

Louis smiled wide, it was obviously fake for the pictures. He wished Harry and him were closer. But he knew he somehow ruined that. He just wanted to help Harry. But he wasn't going to give up no matter what. Louis looked towards his mum and bit his lip. He knew that she could see under everything. He also wished the cameras would go away. He hated them. Now that they knew he was pregnant, they were going to be relentless.

They were just asked to do another pose when Harry got this sudden ache in his gut. It was sharp, like dull knifes stabbing him repeatedly, with a twisting sensation. He didn't like the feeling at all, but his eyes were still trying to adjust from the numerous bright flashes from the camera, so when he looked around he couldn't see much. Then out of the corner of his eye he seen Tom, his head security guard, say something into his wrist microphone before he began walking towards Harry, his face showing no sign of what was wrong, but his stance showed it was serious.   
  
Eyes had been pinned on Harry this entire night, but along with the gut ache, he felt something else... Someone else's gaze burning holes into him. It didn't feel right. Then it happened...   
  
A single shot rang out, and just as Harry twisted in the direction of the noise, something hit his shoulder, going past the layer of his clothes, and leaving a sharp, stinging pain as it dug deeper and deeper into his flesh. “LOUIS!” He shouted, his panicked voice getting lost in the sea of screams. He jerked to the right and on instinct threw his body over Louis' just as another shot rang out, embedding in the wall Harry was standing in front of moments ago.   
  
He was breathing heavily, his arms squeezing tightly around Louis' body. The room had erupted in chaos, and he could hear people screaming, but all he seemed to be able to focus on was the screaming boy beneath him. "Are you alright?" Harry asked in a gruff voice, Louis easily being able to hear him because the way Harry was hunched over him, shielding his entire body, made it so Harry's lips were right next to his ear.

Louis noticed how Harry looked different. He could see the look in his eyes how worried he looked. He didn't understand why. He stayed close to Harry, seeing Harry look around nervously. He heard the gunshot and screamed, looking up at Harry to make sure he was okay, not noticing the blood seeping through the clothes around his shoulder. He didn't want to lose Harry, he couldn't lose Harry. He let out a cry when he saw the bullet hit the wall. He breathed heavily, his breathing picking up quickly. He was panicking. Louis screamed and shook his head, crying hard. "N-No. I don't want to lose you." Louis cried and clung onto Harry. "Please don't let me go. I'm sorry. I love you just please don't let me go." He cried. "Can't lose you." He sobbed. He slowly calmed down, feeling safe in Harry's arms.

Harry didn't say anything to Louis, or comment on what he was saying. Fear made people say things they never would, things they hadn't even thought about prior to the moment their life was threatened. He just held him, and waited for the hand that tapped his shoulder moments later. “Take him out, now,” Harry growled, quickly passing Louis over to the men who now surrounded him. Instantly, Louis was standing in the middle of a diamond, four men surrounding him as they led him outside.

“How the hell could you allow this to happen?” Harry growled to Tom, who stood next to him. It was in that moment that he became aware of the pain in his shoulder, and when he actually acknowledged it, he felt as the pain rippled throughout his shoulder, ceasing in his clenched fingertips. Blood stained his grey suit, and the red stain continued to grow in size.

Louis stood and shook his head. "No. Harry don't leave me I want to stay with you. Please." Louis begged. "Please don't leave me. No!" Louis whimpered as the men held onto him, leading him outside. "I just want you Harry! Come on!" Louis whimpered and continued to squirm under the man's grip. He just wanted Harry and to feel safe in his arms. His feelings for Harry were so confusing. One minute he wanted Harry, the next he didn't. But deep down he cared for Harry so much. And deep down he wanted Harry to care about him and feel the same way he did.

“I thought you had this under control!” Harry growled when Tom informed him the shooter must have snuck in during their announcement, when the security team was watching Harry rather than the exits. He hasn't had an attack for months now! The last one he did have had been in public as well, and he was hoping the people who wanted to kill him watched as the man who tried to stab Harry had two bullets put into his chest on live television. He was hoping they would realize it was a suicide attempt.

“I'm sorry, sir,” Tom said, head bowed in disappointment. “The suspect fled the scene before our men could grab him. We're thinking he's a professional hit man.”

Harry nodded and growled at the new found information. “I want him found!” He said harshly, then turned to the people who were still absolutely terrified, but calming down now. “I would like to apologize for what happened tonight,” Harry said, going on to inform everybody that the shooter was no longer in the building, and that they were safe but the party was over. Somewhere during his speech, Tom had snuck off the stage and disappeared in the crowd. He was a tall man with bulging arms, weighing in at about two hundred and fifty pounds though ninety percent of that weight was pure muscle. He has been with Harry for six years, the man being the first security guard, or Hunter is what most people refer to them as, Harry had acquired when he was chosen for the position he got. He was a very valuable asset Harry not only respected, but cared for.

Louis was still complaining by the time he was outside and taken to a safe place. He sat with the men, who were going to keep guard of him until Harry arrived to claim him. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes. He didn't know if they were after Harry or himself. It was most likely Harry, but now him being in the public eye, he had no idea anymore. He couldn't believe he told Harry he loved him. It was a moment he replayed over in his head. Did he love Harry? He didn't know. He didn't know what love was. He knew that treating your significant other like shit wasn't love. He hoped the same thing would happen to Harry like what happened to his father. Having children changed him for the better and opened his heart to love, which made his dad fall in love with his mum. He wished his dad was still here to give Harry advice.

Harry, blood still dripping from his wound and making it appear a lot worse than it actually was, helped escort people out, assuring all of them repeatedly that his shoulder was fine. He has had worse. If anybody truly paid attention to him when he was stark naked, they would notice his scars. The ones littering his back and torso. They weren't something he hid, nor was he ashamed of the imperfect marking on his body, he just didn't go around flaunting them.   
  
"Is Louis fine?" Harry asked as he walked up to one of his men, whose name he thinks is Cody? Or Kade? He can't be sure.

Cody looked at Harry and sighed. "He's fine. He was complaining for a while, then cried. But now he's just staring off into space and I tried to get his attention but he's in deep thought or something. He's your wife." Cody said with a sigh and looked over at Louis.   
  
Louis looked like his eyes were dead. He was in deep thought, thinking about his life with Harry and what their baby was going to be like. He couldn't stop thinking about it now. He was worried now that this happened. He didn't want anyone to hurt their child.

Harry sighed, and mumbled some kind of colorful insult to Cody, then slowly walked up to Louis. He kneeled in front of the boy and with slow movements, so he didn't startle him, he grabbed Louis' chin between his pointer finger thumb. "Shh, it's just me," he whispered quietly when Louis jerked back. With a certain level of tenderness nobody has ever seen Harry use, he studied Louis' face, turning it this way and that way, then looked over every other visible inch of skin. Other than his lip that he has chewed raw, nothing appeared to be wrong with him and Harry let out a breath of relief he hadn't realized he was holding.

Louis looked at Harry and wrapped his arms around him once he realized it was Harry. He buried his face into Harry's neck and breathed in his scent. He felt safe in Harry's arms. "Can we please talk about it now? I don't want to avoid it anymore. I have a suggestion but you never listen to me. Please can we just talk about us?" Louis asked. "When we get home." Louis asked and looked at him. He pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and smiled.

Just because he thought the boy had been through enough tonight, Harry agreed, knowing he would be out with his men looking for his shooter as soon as Louis and his child were home safe. “Later,” Harry mumbled, allowing Louis to hold onto him for a second longer before he pulled back, his shoulder screaming in protest from how tight Louis had been holding him.

Louis looked at the blood and gasped. "Oh my god. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were hurt. Are you okay?" Louis frowned and looked at his shoulder. "Let me clean that up when we get home too." Louis said and looked up at him. "Wanna take care of you. Help with my parenting skills."

Harry cringed. "As appealing as it sounds for you to dig into my flesh to retrieve a bullet, then sew up the skin, I would much rather prefer leaving it to my doctor to handle," Harry said, knowing he should call him as soon as possible so he could get the bullet out before he got an infection. All it took was one glance at one of his men standing off to the side, and the doctor was called, already getting ready to meet Harry at his home. The man has patched Harry up more than the young man could count, but Harry always made sure to transfer more than enough funds to cover their “appointment” into the older man's account after he was finished. Just to show how deep his level of gratitude was without needing words to show it. He had never been good at speaking his feelings clearly, anyway.

"Oh I didn't know it was that bad. Thought it was just a graze." Louis said and frowned. "Were they after you or both of us? Because I don't want our child to get hurt." Louis said. "I can't stop thinking about it. It terrifies me." Louis sighed and rubbed his stomach. "I can't wait to see our baby for the first time at our doctor's appointment. You're coming right?"

Harry was getting whiplash. In a minute flat Louis jumped between three different topics, and emotions! It amazed Harry how calm he seemed to be, and how, aside from worrying about their child's well being, he was handling what had just happened so well. “It's not bad, they were after me, most likely, and of course,” Harry said, answering all three questions before smiling up at Louis. He knew he had this certain level of charm that could, at any given moment, calm anybody down, no matter the situation. And despite how… Well put together looked, Harry could only imagine what it was like on the inside of the boy's head.

Louis smiled. "Great. I really wouldn't want you to miss it." He said and smiled. Louis was scared on the inside, but he faked it by continuously talking and making it seem like he was okay. Louis' mind was dark. It always was. It wasn't a happy place to be and Louis didn't know how to change that. One minute he was happy, the next he was crying and then he would get angry. That's why he thought them both seeing a therapist would both be beneficial for them. He hoped when he talked to Harry about it that he would agree and end up going.

Harry, oblivious to what was going on in Louis’ head, grabbed his hand and they both walked over to the car that crawled to a stop at the curb. Men surrounded them, and as much as Harry hated being treated like a child who needed protection, he knew it was necessary, and his men would be like this for the next month, even if Harry insisted they back off. It just wasn't in their nature. They served to protect. Harry was their master, more or less.

Louis walked with Harry, watching Harry's face as they walked. He wondered how Harry felt right now. He didn't seem worried anymore, and didn't act like he was in pain, but he still looked.. lost. He couldn't find a good word to describe it. He frowned as all the men showed up to protect them. He really just wanted a moment alone with Harry. Louis climbed into the car with Harry and sighed. He didn't want to ever go out into public again. He just wanted to stay inside, where he was safe.

Harry kept his torso twisted so his shoulder didn't touch his seats, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't relax. The excitement of what had happened has worn off by now, and all he was left with was the cruel reality that he very well could have lost both Louis and his child tonight. It was an unsettling realization, one that made his heart… Hurt? And his stomach tie itself into knots. Harry wasn't the type of man that feared many things… But it always takes just a second, one split second when you think everything had been taken away from you, to realize something. And the something that Harry realized tonight was that, although he wasn't in love with Louis, he cared about him. His life wouldn't be the same if the sassy, smart mouthed boy next to him just… Disappeared. Leaving Harry alone with this vacancy that he didn't think anybody would ever feel, one he hadn't realized had he even had prior to meeting Louis.

It wasn't a vacancy that needed to be filled with love, but rather… Acceptance? Louis may hate Harry, and deny what Harry was assuming without a second thought, but Harry knew on some deep level, Louis accepted him for who he was. Harry had given him a chance to leave, yet Louis didn't, and that shocked Harry. Nobody has ever stuck around him without benefiting from it somehow. But Louis… He got nothing but pain, embarrassment, and near death experiences when staying with Harry.

Louis was exhausted. He was pregnant, which already tired him out. But because of the events that happened today it made him even more tired. He ended up laying his head on Harry's lap in the car, letting out a yawn. He looked up at Harry, his blue eyes innocent and a little cloudy from his tiredness. He snuggled into Harry's lap and closed his eyes, falling asleep for the whole car ride.

Once Harry was sure Louis was in a deep sleep, he lifted his good arm up and threaded his fingers through Louis' hair, letting the simple task relax him. He had never realized how soft Louis' hair really was. It felt... Like he was sticking his hand in a pile of feathers. Smiling softly to himself, Harry looked down at the sleeping boy in his lap. Louis looked so peaceful, his thick eyelashes fanned across his cheeks and his lips slightly parted. It was a sight that Harry admired while he could. He locked the image in his head, remembering every small detail so when he was in the middle of a fight with Louis, he could recall what he looked like asleep... With his mouth shut and no damn words flying out of it that would piss Harry off.

Louis slept peacefully, having random dreams inside his head, different moments from his life replaying. This happened often. Past memories from his life would play in his head and it was relaxing. They were always good memories. Then Harry showed up, the few good memories he had. He smiled in his sleep, cuddling closer into Harry's lap. His eyes fluttered open when the car stopped. He stayed still, feeling Harry's fingers in his hair, which felt amazing. He didn't want it to stop. He knew Harry was a good person, he just needed help realizing it himself.

Harry was staring out the window, lost in his own mind. He didn't realize the car had stopped, or that Louis was awake until his door was opened and a man appeared. “Mr. Styles. Dr. Link is here,” Tom said, quickly averting his gaze to the back of Harry’s seat when he realized he had interrupted what appeared to be an intimate moment.

Harry cleared his throat and nodded, reluctantly removing his hand from Louis’ hair. He looked down and was preparing himself to shake Louis awake when he seen sleepy blue eyes staring up at him. “Sorry if we woke you,” Harry said, now suddenly uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat, the movement shifting Louis’ head so it was now resting on his thigh. “We have arrived home. If you'd like, one of my men can carry you to bed?” Harry asked, motioning for Tom to grab Louis before the boy had even responded.

Louis smiled at Harry. "Like when you stroke my hair." Louis hummed and cuddled into Tom's chest when he was lifted. He was in a cuddly mood right now. It was most likely because he was tired. "You didn't wake me. I woke up and I'm glad I did." He hummed. "Hopefully the doctor doesn't hurt you too bad when he takes the bullet out." He said and rested his head on Tom's shoulder. "We're going to talk after a little bit right?"

Harry climbed out as well and as soon as the door was shut, the car drove away. “If you are still awake, yes,” Harry said with a nod. He chose to ignore the ten men that was hovering a few feet away from them as they made their way up to the door. Harry opened it, allowed Tom to enter, then walked in behind him and grinned when he seen the familiar man standing in his foyer.

“Adam!” Harry greeted the man cheerfully, pulling him into a hug. “It's been too long,” Harry said, obviously knowing that that was a good thing, but he missed the man. And taking your doctor out to lunch or some other social event wasn't exactly accepted, so Harry rarely got to see him lately.

Louis pouted. "I will be awake. I'll wait for you." Louis said and sighed, watching as Harry walked inside and went to the doctor.   
  
Adam smiled at Harry and hugged back. "It really has man. It sucks that it has to be like this, but it's good to see you. Got a bullet to the shoulder, eh Styles? Figured it would happen at some point." He said and opened his bag to get out the supplies he would need

Harry grinned and shook his head. “I believe owe you a trip,” he said as he unbuttoned his suit jacket and carefully took it off, followed by his shirt. At the curious look that was shot in Harry’s direction over Adam’s shoulder, Harry sighed and walked over to stand next to him. “Surely your memory can't be that bad, mate. When I came to you after the stabbing incident, you told me that you wouldn't doubt that one day I would come to you with a bullet in my shoulder. I bet you otherwise and well, here we are,” Harry pointed towards his shoulder and laughed, then set down on a chair that had been pulled up next to the table Adam was setting up at.

Adam sighed. "Well, I am getting old aren't I? Heard you're going to be a father though. Congratulations. I know it's something you've wanted for a long time. I'm glad it's finally happening for you." He said as he cleaned Harry's wound before numbing the area. He reached over to the table and grabbed his scalpel, applying two small cuts on the top and bottom to open the wound a little more so he didn't risk causing more damage. He grabbed a pair of tweezers and carefully pulled out the bullet and began stitching up the wound. "How are you and Louis by the way? Is he good?" He asked, just trying to make some general conversation.

Harry stayed as still as he could, still feeling pressure and minor pain even though he had been numb. When he heard the bullet clank in the tiny metal dish Adam had set on the table, Harry looked over at it. It was small, and had blood covering it. It was strange for him to think that that was once in his body. “He's good. He's always testing my patients though, but good.” Harry said, sighing quietly. Adam was a good friend, but Harry didn't want to tell him about his personal problems. “How's Jennika, though? Is she good? And how are your kids?”

Adam hummed. "That's good. I'm sure he's still getting adjusted to all of this. Sometimes it takes a while. And she's good, we're doing really good. The kids are driving us slightly insane but we're doing good overall." He said and finished stitching him up. "I miss talking to you man, you're a really great friend." Adam said as he began putting his stuff away. "Don't worry about Louis, I'm sure that it will all work out." Adam said. "Anything else you need me for?"

Harry considered Adam to be a wise man, so he was hoping what he was saying would come true. He didn't know if he could stay nice much longer when Louis acted the way he did, constantly pushing every single one of Harry's buttons. Harry shook his head and stood up, glancing down at his shoulder that now had white gauze over it, held tightly to his skin with surgical tape. "I'm good, thank you though," he said, smiling and shaking Adam's hand. "We will have to get together some time, when I don't need your medical expertise," Harry joked, but he was completely serious. He didn't care any longer if him talking to his doctor outside of his medical emergencies was frowned upon. He missed the man. "I will transfer enough money over to your account to cover tonight, the trip I owe you, and a nanny,"

Adam smiled. "Of course. Anytime. We definitely will. Maybe sometime both our families could get together. I think it could be fun." Adam said and stood up, shaking Harry's hand. "You really didn't have to do that man, but I really appreciate it. You'll always be my favorite patient." He grinned. "Bye, see you soon." He said and walked out of the house.   
  
Louis came down the stairs. He had been waiting at the top of them for the doctor to leave. He sat down on the couch and looked up at Harry, biting his lip. "How are you feeling?" He asked, looking at the bandage.

Harry shrugged, an action proving to be stupid when a dull ache began, only increasing with every heartbeat. He clenched his teeth, to keep from making any type of noise, and inhaled sharply. "I am fine," he said, counting to ten with his eyes closed before he opened them, smiled, and went to sit down on the couch opposite of Louis, placing his feet up as soon as the couch formed around his aching spine.

Louis frowned. "You don't look fine. You look like you're in pain." Louis said and looked at him. "Are you sure there's no pain killers you want to take? I could go get them for you." Louis said. He just wanted to be helpful and take care of Harry. He hoped that somehow, doing nice things and talking to him more would slowly but surely cause Harry to open up to him.

Harry waved him off and shook his head. "No," he answered simply. He didn't like the way pain meds made his head fuzzy or how he acted while on them. He didn't like doing drugs either, but he didn't care to tell Louis that. He wouldn't want to ruin Louis' view of him.   
  
Deciding to get straight to the point before he got ready to leave with Tom, Harry sighed and propped his elbow on the arm of the couch so he could rest his chin in it, his pointer finger rubbing against his bottom lip as he stared at Louis. The boy appeared fine. "The day after our wedding, with the serving boy. Do you now understand why I acted the way I did? When I say that my life is in constant danger I do not say it just for the hell of it. I say it because it is true, and now that you are married to me, you will constantly be in the public's eye, and although you have done nothing wrong, you will be judged for my choices. People will target you too, and you need to understand that being careless with who we allow access to our rooms, will end in not only mine, but your death too," Harry said, his face void of any emotion, any key sign that he truly was worried.   
  
He was backing off, not showing Louis any sort of affection when he was awake, or speaking to him for that matter. They have spoke more words in the past four hours, then they have in the past fourteen days, and Harry wasn't sure he was ready to deal with it again. He was just calming down from their last fight, repairing the so little Louis damaged in his mind. He was in a recovery state, and he knew if Louis pried too much, and Harry listened, he would eventually spill everything to save himself from the pain of trying to hold it in, of his innermost feelings that have been buried for so long, going to war against the dead man he is now.   
  
It was a war he didn't want to happen, but knew eventually would. And he was terrified to see which would truly win in such a fight.

Louis looked at Harry and listened to him speak. "I understand now. I didn't at first but now I do. And I'm sorry for not understanding until now." Louis said and looked down at his hands. "I just wanted to do something nice that day and I guess I wasn't thinking clearly." Louis shrugged. "But I still want to talk to you about us." Louis said looking at him. "We're both not mentally stable. In different ways. And two mentally unstable people raising a child is not going to work. It's not. I realize that it's not just you who needs help. I do too. And this is what I propose." Louis began.   
  
"I will see a therapist. The lady or man can come here or we can go to them. You will also see a therapist. And then we will see a counselor together for our relationship. I think it could really help and I know overall that our baby will be happier and healthier."

Harry looked... The only true way to describe it was a man who looked as if he was in pain, displeased, and amused all at the same time. The way his face was twisted with so many different emotions looked strange, but he couldn't pick just one. A couples therapy group, as well as couples counseling? Ha! Harry would be caught dead before he hired one of those morons to shuffle through his brain like a deck of card, picking and choosing which card he thought was best. Harry didn't have any good cards, anyway, so it was useless.   
  
"You can go to therapy, and see a counselor for the both of us, then tell me how it is. I will not sit in a room with a person just so they can criticize me about who I am, and pick me apart like I'm a loaf of bread. I am perfectly fine the way I am, so no thank you," he said, face finally deciding to relax on displeased. He wasn't going to do it, no matter what Louis said or did.

Louis frowned. "That's not what they're going to do. They're going to help you. They're not going to force you to change. They're going to help you and us. Because if you don't I don't think we can have this baby." Louis said honestly. "I thought you would love your unborn child enough to get help. And I know you think that it's wrong for me to question the love you feel for the child, but you're making it really hard not to."

"Because I won't see a damn therapist!?" Harry shouted incredulous. How was him choosing not to see a therapist proving he wouldn't love his child! This was ridiculous. "If you think me sitting in a room with some quack as they pick through my brain and make me tell them that I see a bunny on the ink splat, then fine! I will go to one meeting,  _one_  meeting, and if I do not like it, then I will not continue. No negotiating." This child has yet to be born and it was already making Harry do things he would never have done before. It better know that Harry really does love it.

"Fine. But you're going to hurt your child by not changing. You're going to end up acting like your dad without even realizing it." Louis snapped at him and got up, going upstairs. "Let me know when you want to care about this child." Louis said and went into a spare bedroom, slamming the door shut.

"When the fuck are you going to change?" Harry shouted, quickly chasing after him. His shoulder was momentarily forgotten as he pounded on the locked bedroom door. "You are a narcissist asshole! You enjoy saying things to me you know will hit a nerve, yet you have the audacity to call me the fucked up one and say that I will hurt our child by not changing. But what about you? What happens if the child does something you do not like? Will you take its fear of monsters in the closet and tell it that if it does not behave, it will be taken away? Or that because it acted out, you can not love it? You are a contradicting shit who only cares to see others faults, while hiding behind this innocent persona so you do not have to face your own."

"No! Because I'm actually willing to go get help unlike some selfish asshole like yourself! I actually worry about my children unlike you! So maybe you should change before I leave your ass and keep this baby away from you!" Louis yelled and opened the door. "I'm going to get help. But you're not going to! Because you think you're fine when you're not!"

Harry grabbed Louis by the other arm and flipped them so he was pressed against the walls, his arms pinned above his head with one of Harry's hands holding it there. "Keep threatening me with my child, and I swear to god I will have you locked up and diagnosed as clinically insane and unfit to be a parent." Harry growled. He meant it. He had always wanted a child, yet the thing was being used against him every chance Louis got. He was no better than the people Harry was constantly hiding him true self from. Louis was taking what he knew would hurt Harry, and using it against him. Which left Harry wondering if he should start hiding from Louis? Just showing up when necessary for public appearances, but ultimately leaving Louis locked up in this home while Harry moved somewhere else, somewhere he didn't feel like he was being attacked in his own home.

And Harry knew he was far from fine, but that didn't meant he wanted some strangers help. He had lived a perfect enough life for eighteen years being the way he is, so why change now? The fun in his life was just truly beginning. He was looked at with respect his younger self didn't get, and his business’ were blowing up, so why change something that, in his eyes, didn't need fixing? He was the main source of all the problems, yes, but his problems lead him to be the most successful businessmen in the UK.

Louis squirmed. "It's not your child! It's our child! And I'm carrying our child! And you can't do that. It's our baby!" Louis yelled. "If you always have wanted a child why don't you start acting like a father. Read the books! Take care of me! Talk to me about changing and helping the baby! You do realize that this isn't good for the baby right? But I don't think you really care!"

Harry grinned and tightened his hold on Louis' wrist, his sore arm hanging loosely by his side. "Try me. Who will question Harry Styles when he says his wife is insane? Only the people with death wishes would, that's who, and my darling, I fear there is not many who would risk their lives to prove something that does not affect them," Harry said, sounding like a true mad man. "Do you think I care that you are carrying 'our' child. That is all that you are doing. Once it is viable enough to be born, you will be of no use to me, so do not think otherwise," Harry shoved his hips forward and further pinned Louis in place, but he made sure not to apply too much pressure because of the child. See, he is a good father.   
  
Nosing at his neck, Harry grinned at the smooth skin there. "Act like a father to whom? The child that is still the size of a pea, who has no proper brain function right now? Or to you? Do you want daddy to spank your bum when you act out, and make you feel like I care? Hmm?" Harry hummed and licked a small line up Louis' neck, then clasped his teeth around the skin just beneath Louis' jaw, sucking a little harsher than necessary.

Louis cried out and whimpered. "You wouldn't do that to me. To our child. Our child needs a mother." Louis said and looked at Harry. "And when the child starts to ask about me and you tell them you sent me away. They'll hate you. I know they will." Louis said and began to cry. "You do care about me. I know you do. You just won't admit it." Louis whimpered and squirmed underneath his grip. "Let go. I don't want this. Let go." Louis whimpered, cringing as Harry licked his neck and sucked on his jaw. He cried harder and whimpered. "Stop."

Harry pulled back as soon as Louis told him to stop, letting the boys arms free, and smirked. “Do not mistake my kindness for anything but what it is. I do not care for you, and if you continue acting the way you are, and continue threatening me, you will see exactly what I will do, regardless of how the child will feel about it in the future.” And with that said, Harry turned around and left. He walked down the doors and went straight outside, then b-lined across his lawn and went to the large guest house in his backyard, which is where his men that need a break will rest.

“Get up off your arses and let's go!” Harry shouted to the men who were sitting around the table, laughing about something as they ate. As soon as they realized Harry was there, they quickly scrambled to their feet and stood up straight, eyes focused on nothing but staring straight ahead. “Yes sir!” They all said in unison. Forming a diamond around Harry, they led him back outside and to his car, where a new button up shirt was waiting for him as well as his cell-phone.

"You do! And you're going to be real sorry when you finally realize it and I feel nothing for you!" Louis yelled. "Don't you dare touch me or my child every again!" Louis yelled and slammed the door shut after Harry left, curling up in bed. He sobbed into the pillow. He needed to get out of here. He needed to leave and be with his mum. He hated this. He hated living with Harry. It was hell, all the time. Some days were good, others were horrible. Maybe he could just hope Harry would see the light and change.. some how.


	8. Congratulations, you're having....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been sooo shitty to you guys lately with update, and I AM SOOOO SORRY! I meant to update these past two days, but I just never got a chance, and I feel so terrible. I am so sorry. BUTTT, I bring you this chapter! I hope it makes up for it, and I would like to let ya'll know we have chapter's 9 and 10 already written, and chapter 11 is being worked on right now, so expect those chapters to be updated soon!

Harry sat on the couch in his office, the place that is supposed to be his haven, the place he was supposed to be relaxed and feel safe. Yet here he was, shouting red faced at the woman who sat across from him with a clipboard in hand. Her face stayed blank, and the only movement she made during Harry's rant about how his life is none of her business and he will have her fired if she asks any further questions regarding his childhood, was when she fixed the black glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose.   
  
She was a small woman, probably only reaching five foot even and weighing in at about a hundred pounds soaking wet. Harry could snap her easily if he felt inclined to, but he would much rather sit back and yell at her until the air in his lungs disappeared and he was left gasping in deep breaths.   
  
"Mr. Styles. While I do admire your large vocabulary, I will have to ask you to keep such comments to yourself and try to refrain from having another outburst." The woman, Olivia Clyde, said, quickly jotting down something on her clipboard. She had realized the second she met Harry that he was indeed trouble. He was possibly going to be her hardest patient to crack, but she had no doubt if they continued on with sessions he would eventually allow her to help him come to terms with all his suppressed emotions.   
  
"I am only trying to help you. I am not your enemy, nor will I use anything you say, against you. I may only be a child with a coloring book to you, but I promise if you allow me, we can get to the root of all your problems," she said, speaking in a soft voice so she didn't risk upsetting him further. "And if you are worried that what you say in here will somehow get out in the public, I will sign an nda on top of our doctor/patient confidentiality. And all notes I take, I will leave here in a safe place just to help keep your worry at bay," she knew he was paranoid, so she was hoping if she did these things, it would show him he could truly trust her.   
  
"Louis will not be told anything either," Harry said, already relaxing back against the couch. This might work. If she agreed to respect his privacy, and go above and beyond what was really necessary, maybe Harry could actually talk to her. About nothing serious, of course. But just... Maybe he could share some of his confusing thoughts.   
  
The woman nodded immediately. "Of course," she said, quickly making a note on her paper to dig deeper into their relationship in another session. She has yet to meet with Louis, but when she had came here, she could obviously see the tension between the two. Something had happened, and she would find out one way or another.

Louis and Harry over the past week were still very high strung. They still yelled at each other a lot, Louis had to practically drag Harry to his therapy appointment. His morning sickness over the past week went from only nausea in the morning to being bed ridden some days. It's not like Harry cared at all. He did everything by himself, watching as Harry was in his office or out.

They had a doctors appointment after their therapy session to see the baby for the first time and Louis was beyond excited. He knew that Harry was excited, but didn't show it. Louis sat in the living room downstairs, waiting for it to be his turn to talk to the therapist. Every so often he could hear Harry raise his voice, but not make out what was being said. He shook his head and rolled his eyes at Harry's behavior. He watched as Harry walked out of his office, red anger on his face. He sighed and stood up. He didn't say a word to Harry, walking past him as he walked up the stairs to Harry's office. He stepped inside and looked at Olivia. "Hi. I'm so sorry about my husband. He doesn't know how to control himself well, ever." Louis said. "I'm Louis. It's nice to meet you." He said and sat down on the couch.

After agreeing to speak to her after she signed the nda, Harry and Olivia had sat in silence for a few minutes, then the damn therapist started to ask him questions and continued pushing even when Harry said he wouldn't answer until he was able to get the form for her to sign. She still didn't stop, though. She went from asking about him, to asking about Louis and their relationship and asking what had happened. Harry went off on her, told her to go fuck herself, then left. Maybe she wouldn't be able to help him after all.   
  
He ended up sitting in his living room, a scotch in his hand and his laptop in his lap. When push came to shove, Harry always shoved back harder and did things he would possibly regret later, but he didn't care. He went through the list of new prostitutes, picked nine, then set up a meeting for tomorrow morning. After getting it arranged, he smiled small to himself. Let's see how Louis reacts when whores come piling into their house.   
  
Olivia sighed softly to herself and watched as Harry stormed out of the room. She hadn't expected him to answer any of her questions. She just wanted to see how he would react to the questions she did ask. He had remained calm at first, but the moment she brought up Louis she knew she had struck a nerve. She found it quite interesting, actually. "Oh, no, don't apologize. I have had worst patients," she said, smiling warmly when Louis walked into the room. She shook his hand, then allowed him to sit on the couch before she spoke again. "It's lovely to meet you as well. I'm Olivia, but you can call me anything you'd like," she said, remaining warm and cheerful, acting as if she didn't just have a man with rage issues threatening not only her job, but her entire existence moments ago.

Louis didn't understand one bit why Harry had to push people away and not let anyone in. He figured it had something to do with his past. He didn't expect Harry to just randomly one day open up and change. He knew it was going to take time and lots of effort. But Harry didn't want to put the effort in. That's what made Louis mad overall. Louis just started talking. Talking to Olivia about everything. What Harry's done, his own childhood, their relationship. Everything that had been going on since Louis came here. He didn't know what else to say. He continued to talk, mostly ranting about how horrible Harry was. Which soon turned into a crying fest because he did truly care about Harry, but he didn't understand why Harry had to be so goddamn mean to him all the time. He soon calmed down and took a deep breath. "God, I'm sorry for ranting like this." He said and wiped his eyes. "It's just really frustrating with the new baby coming. We have an appointment today after this. It’s our ten week check up. I'm sure Harry probably forgot about it though." Louis said.

Olivia listened to everything Louis said, taking notes when she felt like it was necessary, but overall just listening and absorbing all the information. She didn't say anything, just allowed him to speak whatever came to mind, and ten minutes later, he was a crying mess sitting across from her. She smiled sympathetically at him and leaned over to hand him a tissue, then set back down. "Don't feel sorry. This is what I'm paid for," she said, setting her clipboard down so it laid across her lap. "If you are ready now, I would like to say a few things, just things I have noticed."

Louis sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "Yes of course. Say whatever you would like." Louis said and sat back, waiting to hear her feedback. He was obviously very worried about his and Harry's relationship. And he worried how him and Harry, and their relationship was going to affect the new baby. Because even though he was young and didn't really want a baby so soon, he was in love with the small being that was growing inside him.

Olivia sighed and took her glasses off, then set them on the clipboard in her lap. "When a person experiences trauma, such as a car accident, abuse, or witnessing violence, our minds protect ourselves by shutting off our emotions. The same way when our bodies are hurt, pain receptors shut off to manage the intense pain, our mind suppresses strong, negative emotions during times of crises to protect our well-being. It's a survival mechanism," she said, pausing a second to let Louis adjust before she continued. "I believe that Harry experienced something traumatic in his childhood, and the only way he was able to handle it was to suppress his emotions. That, or he was forced to suppress his emotions and experienced something traumatic during that time that made his emotions just completely shut down. I can't be sure until I talk to him, though." She rubbed at her head, then leaned back on the couch and crossed her legs over one another.   
  
She didn't know how much she should truly tell Louis, but Harry hadn't technically told her anything so she wasn't breaking the confidentiality. "Emotion suppression, which essentially is an avoidance of certain emotions, confuses your mind and makes all your other emotions stronger. For example, if he is hurt, or sad, his body has no idea how to react to such a feeling, so he lashes out. The original emotion is still present in his mind, but a small hiccup such as you two arguing sets him off and it may seem as if he is overreacting to a situation, when in reality he has no control," she furrowed her eyebrows as all this clicked together in her mind with all the information Louis had just told her.   
  
"Which brings us back to his controlling issues. When these emotions build up and he eventually bursts, his mind needs a distraction, so he spanks you and is rough with you. In that moment, his mind can not decipher what is wrong and what is right. It's main focus is protecting itself from further damage. So, he doesn't enjoy punishing you, but it is his outlet. You are something he can control, and although I agree with you and feel as if he needs help, he doesn't see it that way. He is in denial, and thinks his need for control is simply because he can have it. So, as long as he thinks nothing is wrong, he will not agree to help. In his mind, he is perfectly fine." She took a deep breath and shifted on the leather seat, the couch squeaking at the sudden movement. She hoped she had explained this in a way Louis would understand, and hopefully not see it as Harry is mentally ill and shouldn't be around their child when it is born.

Louis nodded and looked down at his lap. It was a lot to take in, and he was having trouble processing it. He sat there for a few minutes in silence. He knew Harry was hurting. But it wasn't fair to him for Harry to use him in the way he was. "But if he knows he can control me, he'll obviously be able to control our child. They're so vulnerable and not knowing of the real world. He could convince them anything he wanted to." Louis said and looked down at his lap.

"I care about Harry, I really do. But with the pregnancy and how he is. It's too much. I don't think I can really handle much more of this. He likes to hurt me. He likes to do all these things to me and it hurts. He doesn't care about me, I tried to convince myself he does. But he doesn't. I'm a toy to him. I'm worthless. It's not good for me to be around this." Louis said taking a shaky breath. "I've always been self destructive when I was younger. I would harm myself and those thoughts are coming back and I don't know what to do. I want to go home. I want to leave Harry." Louis said. "But other times I don't want to leave him." Louis shrugged his shoulders. "It's just not fair."

Olivia nodded, then began to talk to Louis, telling him the plan of action he could take and how he could make the environment a suitable one to raise a child in. She gave him a few ideas, such as not necessarily talking back to Harry, or pushing him, but allowing Harry to have his distance and let him come to him when he was ready. She also ressured Louis that even though it seems like it never will happen, Harry eventually will come to terms with the idea of a relationship and change.

“Now, I understand your hesitation, but I do not believe Harry will treat the child with anything but care and affection. If what I'm assuming is correct, then I do not think he would intentionally hurt the baby. He was harmed as a child, and does not want his own child to feel that pain. I don't want to tell you how to live your life, but I suggest asking Harry how he feels about the child. Try a gentle approach. Don't just jump right into it, and don't make him feel like you're interrogating him. If you treat him like an adult and do not yell, then I guarantee he will be more open to talking,” she said, knowing she may be completely wrong but she almost never was.

Louis sighed and rubbed his eyes, nodding along. "Okay. That sounds like a good idea. I'll give him some space and talk to him, if he doesn't seem ready I'll let him come to me." Louis said and looked down at his hands. "Thank you so much for all of this. For coming here. I hoped that I could help him, but it's not my expertise. So thank you for talking to us and I know that someday Harry will be a changed man all because of you. The sooner the better for my sanity." Louis chuckled. "Thank you." He said again.

Olivia smiled, glad that Louis was taking her advice. She didn't think he would be too hard of a patient. His husband on the other hand… “It's my pleasure. Now, I think we should do appointments weekly,” Olivia said, pulling out her cell-phone to set up dates with Louis. They agreed that every Thursday at Ten a.m they would meet. Harry would go first, his session an hour, then Louis, whose session wasn't going to be limited. Olivia gave Harry a set time because he was a man of business whose entire life revolves around schedules. If he knew his session would run at a certain time, he would feel more in control of things.

“I will see you next week,” Olivia said, happily letting Louis pull her into a hug. She didn't tend to get physical with her patients unless it was part of their recovery plan, but she didn't feel Louis had a problem with personal space. After bidding Louis goodbye, she walked downstairs and was planning on telling Harry goodbye, but the man stood in his living room, a cell phone held up to his ear and a smile on his face that she knew meant he was up to no good. She shook her head and sighed, quickly leaving before she upset Harry.

“...Lovely, I'll see you then,” Harry said, getting ready to hang up with Oscar when Louis walked in. Harry pressed the red button on his screen, then slide the phone into his pocket. “We have to leave in ten minutes,” Harry informed him. He walked across the room and gathered up his laptop and the few files he had got out during Louis’ session, then put them in a desk drawer and closed it. He didn't think anything of it. This was his home, after all.

Louis smiled and hugged her. He was so glad she was in their lives. Louis walked downstairs and saw Harry. "You remembered?" Louis asked when Harry said they would leave in 10 minutes. He was a little happy that he remembered, but he didn't let that feeling last long as he put on his jacket and shoes. He was so excited to see the baby for the first time. He rubbed his small bump and sighed happily. He looked at Harry and bit his lip. "So, are you excited to see the baby?" Louis asked casually. He didn't bombard him, just gently asked him. He didn't want to push just like the therapist said.

Harry, already ready, set on the edge of the couch and waited for Louis to get ready. "Actually, I am," Harry said honestly, a small smile stretching his lips, not knowing the real intention behind Louis’ question. “And of course I remembered. That's our child, Louis. You may think otherwise, but I care about it," Harry said, rolling his eyes as he stood up. He sent Zeek a text, telling him they were ready, and began walking towards the door.   
  
At the sudden movement of lifting his arm to open the door, Harry winced almost unnoticeably. It was still sore, even though it had healed remarkably well for it only being a week since it's happened. Harry has increased security, and he still has some of his best men out looking for him, but they still haven't found the shooter, and Harry was starting to give up hope, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Sorry. I just thought you might have forgotten. I'm sorry. I shouldn't think that way of you." Louis said. Louis followed him and frowned. "I can get the door. Don't hurt your shoulder more than it already is." Louis said and opened the door, walking out the door with him. He got in the car with Harry, chewing on his lip. He didn't know why he was so nervous for this appointment. He was nervous and excited. He wondered how Harry was feeling, but he didn't want to push.

Harry drummed his fingers on the side of his thigh the entire car ride. He had no idea what to expect today. Anything could go wrong with a pregnancy, but male pregnancies were more prone for complications. The child could come out with deformities, have mental problems, or their body could reject the fetus anytime during the pregnancy. If they didn't follow the necessary precautions for this pregnancy, all possibilities were even more possible.   
  
When they pulled up to the clinic of Harry's choosing, which was the most recommended, Harry opened his door and held it open for Louis to get out, then told Zeek to go park. He didn't make a grab for Louis' hand as they walked up to the double doors because he didn't want Louis to feel how his hands were shaking from nerves. It wasn't too bad, but it would definitely be noticeable.

Louis didn't know much about male pregnancies. He was reading about what to do and not what to while he was pregnant, but his mother failed to educate him on what exactly could happen while he was pregnant. He knew Harry knew more than him, but he was always too afraid to ask the questions that were in his mind. He got out of the car and followed Harry inside. He started to get a wave of nausea and he didn't know if that was because he was nervous or if it was because of the pregnancy.

They were walking up to the front desk when Harry happened to look over at Louis and seen that a hand was placed over his stomach and his face was pale with a greenish tint. He knew that look all to well. “Hello,” Harry said, trying to get the woman's attention that was behind the counter. She didn't even look in his direction. “If you don't want vomit all over your floor, while your waiting room is full of pregnant people, I suggest you hand me something he can use if his stomach disagrees with him any further,” Harry growled loudly, his tone of voice instantly catching not only the woman's attention, but the entire waiting rooms.

“Mr. Styles. My apologies,” she said, bowing her head before handing Harry a garbage can that had been shoved under her desk. Harry smiled a tight lip smile and took the garbage can, then gave it to Louis. He wasn't at all surprised she had recognized him, or that she seemed to be afraid of him. He actually enjoyed it, the way people feared him.

Louis looked at Harry, surprised that Harry reacted that way. Not that he blew up at the lady, but because it was for him. He instantly felt embarrassed as all the men and women looked at him because of Harry's outburst. He said a small thank you to Harry and clutched the garbage can, feeling worse. "E-Excuse me." He stuttered and ran into the bathroom down the hall, slamming the door. He didn't want to throw up in front of all those people. He hunched over, emptying the contents of his stomach into the trash can the lady had gave him. He held onto it tightly, immediately feeling light headed. "Fuck.." He breathed out and slowly stood up, holding onto the wall for support. He took deep breaths, trying to regain composure.

Harry stared after Louis, confused as to why he ran away. Shaking it off, Harry turned back to the woman. “I set up an appointment with Dr. Henry,” Harry said, fingers tapping on the counter. “I sent over his medical history when I made the appointment, and e-mailed her everything else she needed to know, so I think we should be ready to go,” Harry said when he seen the woman reach to grab something. She immediately stopped, set back, and looked up ar Harry.

“Alright, sir. She is with another patient right now, so if you'll sit in the waiting room a nurse will be out to get you in a moment,” she said it through a forced smile, one she obviously used one too many times. Harry rolled his eyes and went into the waiting room, though he was displeased that he had to wait.

Louis stayed in there for a couple minutes. He rinsed his mouth out and left the trash can in the bathroom. He felt better now. He walked out into the waiting room, looking like a mess. His hair was messy, he had dark circles under his eyes, his skin was pale. He didn't look like Louis. He sat down in a chair next to Harry and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry about that. It's just morning sickness." Louis said and rested his elbow on the chair, putting his head in his hand.

Harry frowned as he glanced over him, taking in his pale, clammy skin and the dark circles under his eyes. Patting his pockets, Harry pulled out the small sleeve of saltine crackers he has carried with him since Louis' morning sickness began and opened them. "Here. It will help with the nausea," he said, handing Louis a single cracker to begin with.   
  
When he looked up, he hasn't expected to see so many pregnant people, of both genders, staring at the boy next to him. They were looking at him with a knowing sympathy, but others looked confused as they glanced between Harry and Louis, like they were having trouble comprehending that the man they have seen on TV, and read articles about how horrible he was, was the same man who was now feeding his sick, pregnant wife crackers.

Louis smiled small at him. "Thank you." He said, his voice slightly rough from throwing up in the bathroom just minutes ago. He took the saltine cracker and ate it slowly, sighing softly as he ate it. He enjoyed just sitting down, waiting for the doctor. He enjoyed it. He smiled as Harry continued to give him crackers slowly so they wouldn't upset his stomach. He looked over at Harry and smiled. "Do you know how long we have to wait for?" He asked and put a hand on his bump, rubbing it in slow circles.

Harry was now set forward, hands hanging between his legs with the remaining two crackers still in the sleeve held dangling between his pointer finger and thumb. “For bloody ever,” Harry growled, beyond impatient now. People who have came here after them had been called back minutes after arriving. Just as he was getting ready to stand, a woman walked out dressed in purple scrubs and called Louis’ name. “Finally,” Harry hissed under his breath. It was about fucking time. He shouldn't have had to wait as long as he had. Alice knew how busy of a man he was.

Louis grabbed a cracker and frowned. "Well I think it's worth the wait to see our beautiful baby." Louis grinned. Even though he felt horrible, he was still excited to see the baby. Louis stood up and looked at Harry. "See, wasn't that long." He said and followed the nurse. His nerves were beginning to build up again. He had this weird feeling and he couldn't figure out what it was. He pushed away the feeling, turning around to smile at Harry. It was obvious he was excited.

 _Wasn't that long._ Bullshit. Rome was built faster. Rolling his eyes, Harry followed after them, but hung back by the doorway to the room the nurse led Louis into. She measured Louis’ height, weight, then had Harry stay there while she led Louis to the bathroom the get a urine sample. “Fucking great. I have to go through a huge fuckinf obstacle to see my own child,” Harry mumbled under his breath, glaring at all the nurses and doctors who passed him with smiles on their faces. Why the fuck were they so happy, anyway? They got puked on for a living.

Louis came out of the bathroom, handing the cup to the nurse. "Harry, why are you so cranky. This is supposed to be a happy time." Louis pouted. "For the baby." He said and rubbed his bump with both his hands. "I've gained more than I thought I did." Louis chuckled and followed the nurse to another room where the ultrasound would be done. "Once you see the ultrasound it will be all worth it. I promise." Louis said to Harry.

Harry didn't voice his disagreement, but that didn't mean he didn't feel it. He would see a white blob on a black screen, that's it. But… Even with that feeling, he was excited. The white blob would be his child, the thing he helped create, the thing that would one day take over Harry’s prostitution rings. Smiling a small, secret smile, Harry followed them into the small room that had a bed placed in the middle with that annoying crinkly paper, and a white rolling stand that had a computer screen next to it.

“Dr. Henry will be in in a few minutes,” the nurse said as she set down on the stool next to the bed. “In the meantime, why don't we go over a few things and check the growth of your stomach?” She asked, pulling out a pink measuring tape with an overly cheerful smile on her face.

Louis looked at Harry and smiled. He often thought about their child, what it would be like with a daughter, what it would be like with a son. Each scenario he thought about made him so excited to have this baby. Louis looked at the nurse and nodded. "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. Am I right on track? I hope the baby isn't too small. I've been doing everything I'm supposed to." Louis said.

The nurse smiled small and began to measure Louis’ stomach as she talked to him. After finding out that he was measuring a little bigger than planned, but assuring them that it was nothing they needed to worry about, she set back and grabbed her clipboard with Louis’ medical information on it. “How is your morning sickness? Is it manageable?” She asked, looking back and forth between Harry and Louis.

Harry just stood off to the side of the bed awkwardly, his arms folded across his chest and a bored expression on his face. None of what they were talking about interested him. Of course he was happy to know that Louis’ pregnancy was going good and that he was healthy, but he just wanted the damn doctor in here already. He was paying to see Alice, not this barbie nurse.

Louis nodded as she spoke, relieved that him being a little bigger was nothing to worry about. He sighed. "It's gotten really bad this past few weeks. I've been staying in bed a lot of the time now. It's like it comes out of nowhere. And then I'll feel good for a while, and then it will come back and hit me hard." He sighed. "I'm just waiting for it to be over." Louis said and smiled at her. "It shouldn't last too much longer right? Hopefully?" He asked looking at the nurse.

She smiled sadly and shook her head. “Unfortunately, nausea can last the entire pregnancy,” she said with a small sigh. “But I would like to talk to your doctor and see about prescribing you zofran. It's a medication most commonly used for pregnancies, and it will help with the nausea.”

“Great, when will we see the doctor? I made the appointment with her, yet I get you.” Harry said, suddenly butting in. He was being quite rude, but very much like the impatient man he is known to be. He wasn't trying to hurt her feelings, but he didn't understand why he was paying so much money for Alice to be their obgyn, when they have yet to even see her. She was supposed to be the best in her field in the entire UK, but Harry was starting to doubt that. Surely the best would make sure to be at an appointment on time, right?

Louis groaned. "That's not very reassuring. But I'll be sure to ask her about that." Louis said. He frowned when Harry interrupted. "Harry, there are a lot of people here today to see her. She is the best for a reason." Louis sighed. "Do not be rude. These women work long hours and put up with so much shit and I will not let you be rude to her." He said and looked at the nurse. "I'm so sorry about him. He's very impatient. You're doing a great job." Louis said to her.

"Her doing a great job has nothing to do with it, Louis. I am the best at what I do, yet I don't send men who have half of the knowledge I do out to meet with my clients, or in this case, patients. It isn't a good business strategy, and if she would like to stay at the top of her game, I would suggest she actually does her job and meets with the patients," Harry ranted, irritated. The nurse truly was doing a good job, and Harry didn't deny that, but he wasn't paying to see her.   
  
"You are very right, Mr. Styles. I apologize for being so late, but a young man went into preterm labor and came here instead of going to the hospital, so I had to stop his contractions and get him stable enough to move without progressing his labor," Alice said, arms folded over her chest. She was standing in the doorway behind them, and had heard everything Harry had said. He had a point, but she didn't like the fact that he had more or less just told her nurse she wasn't as intelligent as her. Marybeth was the best nurse she had, which is why she had sent her to deal with the Styles' family. They were, after all, VIP patients, and not just for the fact that Harry was who he was, but he was also an old friend.

Louis watched him rant, rolling his eyes as he spoke. The world didn't revolve around him, at least Louis realized that long, long ago. He chuckled when Alice walked in, liking that she sort of told him off. He already liked her. Louis looked at Marybeth and smiled. "Thank you so much. You've been a great help." He said and shook her hand, then looked at Alice. "Hi. I'm Louis. It's lovely to meet you. I'm sorry about him, although you already know him." Louis said and smiled widely at her.

Alice smiled widely and set down on the stool Marybeth had just moved from. “No worries. I've dealt with Styles over here since he was just a wee little kid kicking at my shins because I wouldn't let him go down the slide,” Alice said with a fond smile directed towards Harry. She admired the man, and always has. He was never afraid to be who he was, or say what he wanted. He took whatever he wanted without asking, and did whatever he felt like doing without caring about the repercussions. Even though she was a year older than him, she had always wanted to be like him; she's always wanted to be fearless.

Harry rolled his eyes but grinned, his dimples making an appearance. “If I remember correctly, I got you back for that the year after,” Harry said, sighing happily at the memory. “My mum never let me around wood chips after that,” he laughed and shook his head, making his hair fly around. When she wouldn't allow him to play on the slide, he waited an entire year until he was big enough to push her from the top of the slide, then stabbed her with wood chips. It wasn't the most ideal way to start a friendship, but that was the day the two became very good friends.

Louis smiled at the two. "Aw that's really cute. You two were friends. You sure she's not your soulmate?" Louis joked and giggled. "You must have been the most charming little lad, Harry." Louis said sarcastically. He could almost predict that Harry was a little nightmare when he was a child. He shuddered at the thought. He really hoped that their children would be more like himself instead of Harry. That's the only thing he hoped would happen for this pregnancy. Just that one thing.

"Oh, he was," Alice said, brushing off the comment about them being soulmates. Even today, after all these years... It still hurt. "All the little girls and boys loved him and his cheeky smile and curly hair. He was a catch," she laughed and looked up at Harry, just now seeing how... Distant he suddenly looked. "Alright, well," she cleared her throat and set up straighter in her seat and got ready to explain to Louis what was going to happen.

She didn't want to talk about their childhood anymore, because she knew how hard it was on Harry. She had lived it with him, after all. She knew all too well what had happened, and she hated the… Person who made Harry the way he was. Some days, when she looked at the man he was today, she couldn't help but wish she would see that happy, carefree child somewhere hidden in his eyes, but she never did. He was gone, and she felt hollow everytime she realized that. It was like she had lost someone she loved, like they had died.

Louis watched her talk, smiling. "Well, I wish that I could've met that Harry." Louis said. He frowned when an uncomfortable silence fell into the room. He could feel the awkwardness and he looked at the two of them. "I'm sorry if I brought something up I shouldn't have." Louis said and looked down at his lap. He felt like the odd one out between them. He didn't know if he was right about them being soulmates, or what. But he didn't want to find out. Because he was Harry's now. And there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Harry stared off in the distance, acting like he was no longer paying attention, but he was. He felt this urge to yell at Alice for bringing their past up in front of Louis. He knew how Alice felt about him, still to this day, but like he had told her all those years ago; he didn't love her. She was a good friend, and even though she acted like that was enough, it never was. She intentionally sabotaged numerous flings Harry had by being a jealous little shit, but Harry couldn't bring himself to cut her out of his life, even though he knew he should. He shouldn't have even brought Louis here today, because a part of him knew this would happen, but.. He didn't even know why he did. Maybe he wanted  _Louis_ to feel jealous?

Alice shook her head and smiled, through it was more of a grimace. “No, no, you didn't. I just remembered something, sorry,” she said, sighing sadly as she quickly went through Louis’ file. After she did that, and made sure Louis wasn't going to say anything more about what had just happened, she began to explain to him how an ultrasound worked and what was going to happen.

Louis wasn't going to admit it, but he was jealous. He didn't know if Harry did have feelings for Alice in the past. And it pissed him off if he ever did. He was going to get Harry to fall for him. Not bring up past feelings of some chick. He couldn't help but feel angry because he was pregnant, and his hormones were all over the place. Louis stayed silent, even though he had a few choice words he wanted to say, which were completely influenced by his hormones. He listened as she explained how the ultrasound would go, only nodding along. He wasn't as talkative as he was before. He looked mad, but he didn't mean to make it obvious.

Harry didn't pay attention as she explained what was going on. He was busy in his own mind trying to figure out the exact day Alice had told him about her feelings. He thinks it was on a cold November day, and they were on their way to school when she suddenly blurted it out. He had been twelve then, but even at that age he didn't feel anything for her. He cared for her, as a friend, and let her know that, but the connection she claimed was there for her, wasn't there for him. He still didn't know what the connection was, but he reminded himself to ask her one day.   
  
Alice kept on glancing up at Harry as she spoke, knowing damn well that she had messed up again. She didn't know what got into her. She had her own husband whom she loved very much, but just seeing Harry with someone who wasn't her... Seemed to always set her off. Today was different, though. She could tell just by the way her ornery bastard of a friend hovered over Louis, looking like a protector. There was something going on there, something she doubted Harry was aware of, and it made her jealous. She had always wished that she would be in the place Louis was in right now. Married to Harry Styles and carrying his kids. She was, however, aware that it was nothing more than a fantasy.

Louis watched her casting glances at Harry, which was really pissing him off. After the third of fourth time, whichever, he lost count. "Can you not look at MY husband. I know you wish your husband looked like that and could give you the best sex you've ever felt in your life but honey, he's not yours." Louis snapped at her. He was so jealous for some reason. He hated that the pregnancy was making him feel this way. "Look at him one more time and I swear, you will be sorry." He said and crossed his arms over his bump. "Let's just get this over it. I want to see my baby and get out of here." Louis said and looked around the room and looked at Harry, seeing how he seemed slightly amused and shocked at the same time. "What? Don't flatter yourself." He huffed and looked away from him.

Harry couldn't help the smile that slipped onto his face at Louis’ rant. It was amusing, and kind of refreshing to see Louis’ anger directed towards another person. “I'm not,” Harry said, mocking a surprised gasp. He had trouble wiping the smile away, which made Louis’ glare deepen, but he finally managed and turned to Alice. “You heard him. Let's get on with it.”

Alice opened and closed her mouth a few times, shocked and at a loss of words. She didn't know what had happened, but she was very, very embarrassed and angry. Louis was her patient, and she had to remind herself of that over and over again, just so she wouldn't yell at him. “Uh,” she looked up at Harry, hoping he would come to her rescue and defend her, but he didn't, and it hurt, but was expected. “You're right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you,” she flushed a bright red color and grabbed the gel, only giving Louis a last minute warning that it was cold before she pulled up his shirt and squirted the clear gel on his pale bump.

Louis smiled tightly at her. "Thank you. I really appreciate your apology." Louis said and looked at her. He could tell Harry just loved his reaction. He never wanted to see Alice again. They were definitely going to a different doctor, he didn't care if she was the best. He wanted someone else. "Motherfucker!" Louis gasped as the gel was put on his bump. "Could have given me more of a warning. God." He whined and huffed. He didn't realize how cold that stuff actually was.

Harry bit his lip hard to keep himself from laughing. “Relax,” he whispered in Louis’ ear, brushing a few pieces of hair off his forehead in the process. He was honest to god loving this. A few seconds later, Alice announced she was going to try and get an image of the baby now with the black wand she picked up (Harry didn't care to remember what she called it.) Harry’s breath hitched in his throat and he stopped breathing altogether when she began to move the wand over Louis’ bump. He reached down and grabbed Louis’ hand, just needing something to help relax him, to keep him cemented here in this moment because he feared it would all disappear in a blink of an eye.

Then a blurry blob appeared on the screen with another...blurry blob next to it? What the hell? “What is that? Is something wrong?” Harry asked, suddenly nervous when he heard Alice gasp and whisper something inaudible under her breath. He squeezed Louis’ hand tighter, fear uncoiling in his chest when she froze the image on the screen with the two blobs still in focus.

Alice gulped audibly and set the wand on to the table before turning to look up at Harry, rather than Louis. Behind her eyes began to burn as tears from the impossible happening began to form. She… She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to. It was a true miracle, yes, but… This was supposed to be her. “Congratulations,” she whispered, voice cracking. “You are having twins,”

The entire world crumbled away then, and Harry was left standing in a black, unsteady room with only the screen standing in front of him. Everything came into focus then, his life, his marriage, his children's life.. Two of them. There were two children that Harry would eventually fuck up… Two children who had no chance in being normal… Two children who were  _his._

Louis immediately calmed down at Harry's touch. "I'm sorry. I know." Louis said and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He reopened his eyes and looked at the screen, waiting to see their baby. He grinned when he saw the first white blob, then furrowed his eyebrows when he saw another one. "Two.. What? What is that?" He asked, holding Harry's hand tightly. His jaw dropped when the words left her mouth. "T-Twins?" He stuttered. He couldn't believe it. There were two babies inside him? How in the world was he supposed to carry two babies in his tiny body? He swallowed hard and looked over at Harry. "Harry? Babe are you okay?" Louis asked him softly.

Harry didn't hear what Louis had said. He wasn't even aware of his or Alice’s presence anymore. He was trapped in his own little world, staring at the two blobs on the screen. He couldn't believe it, and he was terrified that this was some cruel joke on him. But then the white blobs just… They just did something to him and he suddenly felt weak, vulnerable, and he was okay with it. He had known Louis was pregnant before, but it didn't really click until this moment, until he was actually able to see them.

Louis frowned and turned to him. "Babe. It's going to be okay. We're going to be great parents and we're going to raise these babies together." Louis cooed, wanting Harry to be okay. He wasn't sure what to do. "Do you need a hug? Or something?" He asked. Harry was just frozen there. He looked over at the screen and got happy tears in his eyes. "Hi babies. I'm your mummy and this is your daddy. We love you very much." He said and looked at Harry with teary eyes. "Those are our babies."

Harry broke out of his endless void he had been in at Louis' sentence, and something warm spread throughout his heart. He was only slightly aware of how much his face hurt from the grin that was spread across it, but the thing he was most aware was of Louis now. "Both of them," Harry whispered, his voice thick with emotions. He didn't know what he was feeling, or how to process these feelings, but he suddenly felt like he was on top of the world, like he was untouchable.

Louis couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. "Babe, you look very cute right now." He said and took out his phone, taking a picture of Harry smiling as wide as he was. He couldn't help but admire him in that moment. He looked so happy. He then got sad. Because he knew after the babies came, Harry wouldn't look this way at him anymore. He would look at the babies the way he was. He frowned and looked down at his lap and bit his lip. He then looked at Alice. "Can we get some pictures of them please?" He asked.

Harry was still squeezing Louis' hand tightly when he realized Alice was still in the room. He turned to her, hoping his oldest friend would share some of his excitement, but she looked sick, her face a greenish color and twisted in a frown and her blank eyes staring at the screen. He had been so lost in his excitement that he hadn't realized how much this must have hurt her, to know that the man she was in love with is having kids with another man, who just so happens to be his wife. The smile slipped off his face and was replaced with one of worry. Had he just lost the only person he had ever really trusted?

Louis looked up to see Harry looking at Alice. He then looked at Alice, then back at Harry. The moment Louis saw the grin slide off of Harry's face, was something that saddened him greatly. He wanted to be someone special in Harry's life. He wanted to be that person so bad, so desperately. He tried to convince himself over and over, yell at Harry and be mean to him, trying to prove that he didn't love him. But he did. He loved Harry more than anything. He was in love with him. Everything Harry said or did that was bad, the effect of those things went away and he cherished these special moments with Harry. Because he knew they were only once in a lifetime. Louis knew in that moment that he would never, ever be someone special or rememorable in Harry's life. He would never make a lasting impression. He thought that being his wife, and being the mother of his children and carrying his children would mean something, somehow. But he realized that's all he was. He carried Harry's happiness inside him, but he personally wasn't Harry's happiness. Other people held parts of meaning to Harry. Like Alice and his past. But Louis, he would be useless in months time. And to realize that, was truly heartbreaking to him.


	9. He saw hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you begin this, I promise that tomorrow night when I update, I will be answering your comments! Tonight I am super tired, but I thought I would update just to give you guys another chapter. Also, the conflict going on between Alice, Harry, and Louis will be addressed in a later chapter, I promise!
> 
> This bottom half of this chapter was wrote by both me and Amanda in Harry's pov. I loved how it turned out, and I hope you guys do as well! 
> 
> I hope to hear some thoughts on it!

Harry laughed loudly and tipped his head back so it now rested on the back of the chair. He was in a business meeting right now, at one of the buildings he owns across town from his home, but he honestly felt like he was at a comedy show. These fucking idiots have tried talking him into lowering prices for their new hybrid drug because they would sell a lot more, but none had been as amusing as the jackass who sat in the seat next to Harry.   
  
The leader wiped the tears away from his eyes and continued shaking from his dying laughter. "That was.." He broke off and shook his head. Jesus. "If you honestly expect me to lower prices, don't bring that shit in here," Harry said, finally calming down. This was... This was just too good.   
  
"I'll tell you what," Harry said, leaning on the table with his arms folded underneath him. "I will continue to sell them at the price they are, then we will stop selling completely for a week. Find all the local drug dealers, and buy them out before we do anything else. Then, within a week's time, there will be a high demand for it and..." He cut off and turned his head towards the smart ass. "Do you know what that means, Einstein?" Harry asked, a sweet, and obviously fake, smile forming his plump lips.   
  
"You can raise the price, while actually selling more than we originally thought?" The kid said, voice wavering and heavy with uncertainty.   
  
"Good boy!" Harry praised him, patting him on the head. They immediately jumped into their plan of action. Harry was so lost in the meeting that he didn't catch what time the clock above his door read. Therefore, he didn't know he was late for a very, very important meeting.

Louis had been clearing out the spare room closest to their room for the babies nursery. He had been trying to distract himself to give Harry some space, like the therapist had said. He was exhausted, and his back hurt from moving things around. He decided to stop, not wanting to strain himself especially since he was pregnant. He stood up from where he was on the floor and stretched, rubbing his bump. "Are you babies hungry? Because mummy is. I think I want a peanut butter sandwich with some pickles and.. I don't know what else." He hummed and walked downstairs. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw a bunch of men and woman sitting in his living room. "Um, excuse me? Are you here to see Harry? He's in a meeting." Louis said to them. He saw the way they were dressed and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you here?" He asked.

Oscar stood off in the corner of the room. He had been looking at the pictures Harry had hung in his living room, all art from the same man, but Oscar didn't know who, when he heard a voice behind him. He knew it wasn't the prostitutes, because he had gave them strict orders to stay silent. Eyebrows furrowing, Oscar turned around and smiled when he seen the boy he recognized as Louis.   
  
"Hello," he greeted the young man. "I don't believe we've properly met before. I'm Oscar, business partners with Harry, " he said, holding his hand out to Louis. He didn't mention what kind of business, because he didn't know if Louis knew about this meeting today or not, and he didn't want to start any problems.

Louis looked at Oscar. "Hi. It's nice to meet you. But can you tell me who the hell all these people are doing in my living room." Louis said and looked at Oscar. "All these people are here and I don't know why." Louis said looking around the room. He didn't understand.

Oscar slowly put his hand down and sighed, easily hiding his worry. He didn't know what he was supposed to say, but stuck with his gut feeling and just went with a sort of twisted truth. "I work for the government," Oscar began, taking a seat on one of the chairs. "When a child is chosen to be a prostitute, they are sent to me and I get them ready before sending them out into rings. Harry owns a lot of the rings in the UK, so he gets first pick of each batch. I brought his newest batch here today so he could meet them and decide if he would like to employ any of them, or choose new ones," Oscar said, smiling softly at the terrified teens who set on the couches. There were nine of them today, five males and four females. This newest set were far more shy than any of the others ones he's dealt with, but he knew if anybody could break them in such a short period of time, it would be Harry.

Louis looked at Oscar, his jaw dropping. "You're telling me that these people are sluts that are going to be chosen for my husbands prostitution ring?" Louis asked angrily. "How does he exactly choose which ones to employ? Does he try them out?" Louis asked angrily. "This is not fucking acceptable. He should've told me about this or have had someone else test out the sluts, not him!" Louis yelled. He was so furious at Harry right now. All Harry did was constantly (sometimes on purpose) piss Louis off. He was so sick of it. "You better get him down here as soon as possible or I am going to go up there and kick his ass." Louis said and sat down on the chair on the other side of the living room, staring at the people. None of them were going to touch his husband. There was no way in hell.

Oscar fumbled for the phone in his pocket and quickly dialed Harry's number. He has dealt with angry pregnant people before, but Louis honestly terrified him. He was tiny... But the fury in his eyes. He would rather not see what Louis was capable of. "What?" A voice snapped on the other end after only three rings.   
  
Oscar swallowed thickly and smiled weakly over at Louis, who was now rubbing his stomach with a death glare directed towards the prostitutes. "We have a problem. I didn't know you wouldn't be home and..." Harry cut him off before he could finish.   
  
"You're such a fucking moron! Don't say another word. I'll be there in a few minutes," Harry growled, then the line went dead. Oscar sighed shakily and slipped his phone back into his pocket. "He said he'll be here soon," Oscar said, voice wavering slightly. He was done with making house calls. He wouldn't deal with this anymore, no matter how important Harry was. He wasn't cut out for this job.

Louis looked at Oscar. "He better." Louis said and sent him daggers. "I hope Harry fires you after this. It would be too soon if I ever saw your scrawny ass again." Louis said and rubbed his bump. He looked at the prostitutes and sighed. "I know you're probably excited to fuck Harry Styles but that's my job and you will never, ever touch him. You might as well leave now." Louis said and then looked at Oscar again. "You and Harry are both going to be sorry for this." Louis said.

Oscar didn't doubt that. He honestly didn't. The poor lad was on the verge of pissing himself, his body on the verge of breaking out into an uncontrollable shake. He would get shit from Harry if he seen him like this, but what the fuck was he supposed to do?!! He didn't ask for this job. He told them he wasn't cut out for it! "From what I understand, Mr. Styles hasn't been fucking you for a long while," Veronica, one of the more outgoing prostitutes said. Oscar blanched at that. She. Was. Dead.

Louis' head snapped in the direction of the woman and got up, going to her. "I don't know if you heard, but lots of men don't like their partners vaginas to smell like you got desperate and fucked yourself with a rotten fish because no one would fuck you. I also know that I'm carrying not one, but two of his babies inside me at the moment so he had been fucking me long enough to knock me up. Unlike you, you've probably never gotten a cock which is why your pussy is so fucking dry." Louis said. "Oh, and you might want to fix your extensions. I can see the hair clips poking out." He said and stood up, going back to his seat.

Oscar shook his head furiously at Veronica. “Don't. Remember your place,” Oscar said, growing some courage as he stared at his whores. He was their master, he had been plenty of whores master. He could do this. He could handle a very angry looking pregnant… On second thought, he changed his mind. It's best to let Harry handle Louis.

“Honey, talk to me in four months when your husbands fucking me in your bed because you're morbidly obese and can't even see your own fucking feet. Listen to your husband screaming my name, then tell me if I'm the desperate one,” Veronica smirked, watching as Louis’ entire face paled and a chorus of gasps were emitted from the people sitting next to her.

Louis clenched his teeth. He glared at her, shaking his head. "You, bitch, just made a huge mistake." He said and pounced on her, causing the chair she was sitting on to tip back, falling backward. He was on top of her, straddling her with his thighs on the either side of her body. "You think he's going to want to fuck an anorexic bitch like you?!" He yelled and smacked her across the face. "You'll be lucky if you ever get a booty call!" He yelled and gripped her hair, pulling roughly.

"You think you're so much better than me. But you will never be able to say you're Harry Styles wife. That you're carrying his children, or that he will defend me no matter what because I am his wife. So think again you fucking slut. See, I was picked to carry children and be a wife. The hunters didn't think you were good enough to even bare children. How does that feel? Knowing you're so worthless all you're going to be is a pretty face and eventually a pussy so loose that it would be like putting a toothpick in a fucking gallon bucket!" He yelled and smacked her again.

Harry stood in the entryway, watching with a smile on his face as Louis pounced on the girl. He felt like a proud parent right now, watching as strands of hair flew everywhere and Louis’ voice yelling just a notch louder than the girl was screaming. He had been here the entire fight. He had heard everything, he just didn't step in or let his presence be known. And he didn't plan to, either, but the he seen Veronica squirming her way from underneath Louis. With three long strides, Harry was standing behind them and he was wrapping an arm around Louis’ chest, cautious of his stomach, and pulled him back just as Veronica brought her foot back and was about to kick him directly in the stomach.

“That is enough!” Harry growled, voice carrying a sense of authority with a dash of hostility that had every single person in this room freeze, except for Louis. “I will not sit back and listen as you two children insult the other. You,” he pointed at Veronica and jerked his finger upwards. “Stand, now,” black makeup was running down the sides of her face and her cheek was bright red with a purplish outline in the shape of a tiny hand.

Louis squirmed in Harry's arms. "Hey! Let me at her! It was just getting good!" He groaned and looked up at Harry, stopping when Harry yelled. He smirked at Veronica, loving that he had put her in her place. He also loved that Harry was on his side. He giggled when he saw the bruise on her face. No one is going to like her with that thing on her face, he thought to himself. He glared at her, watching as she stood.

“Shut up, or it will be you in her place,” Harry whispered harshly in Louis’ ear, followed by a warning squeeze. Louis immediately went limp in Harry’s arm and became silent, just watching with bright eyes as Veronica bowed her head. Louis really had done a number on her, and the visible patch of her scalp was proof of that. Harry cringed. “I apologize for the way my wife acted,” Harry began, his voice calm. “But I will not have you come into my house and disrespect not only him, but me. You came here as a guest today, looking for a job I was offering. But I'm sorry. With an attitude as ugly as yours, you will never make it as a successful prostitute. At least you won't while under my employment,”

Louis was way better at listening now these days. He still went off because of his pregnancy hormones, which he sometimes used as an excuse. But, he overall was listening. He stayed silent, listening to Harry speak to her. He couldn't believe he was apologizing for the way he acted. She deserved it and he personally was not going to apologize. Louis watched as Veronica got tears in her eyes as she listened to Harry speak, smirking as she began to cry and nodded to his words, walking out of the living room and leaving the house. He grinned to himself. He was proud he did what he did.

"As for you," Harry said, setting Louis down on the floor and spinning him around to face him with a tiny smirk. He was all too aware of the nine other pair of eyes that were focused on him, so he had to say something so they didn't know Louis was an out of control maniac, or that Harry allowed him to be. "The way you behaved is unacceptable, and I will deal with you after I deal with this meeting," Harry said. He was still planning on fucking 'em. They were here, he was horny, why not put them to use? He hadn't had sex with Louis for.... God, way too long, and a man had his needs.... And his obligations to his company.

Louis frowned. "I'm sorry. She was just saying so many things and I got so angry." Louis said and sighed. He looked up at Harry. "Y-You're still going to have the meeting?" He asked. He knew what that meant. And it really hurt him. "Please don't. You don't need to test them out. I know we haven't had sex in a while. We can whenever you want. I've just been giving you space. Please don't." Louis said his eyes welling up with tears. He really didn't want Harry to have sex with all of those people. It made him sick to his stomach to think about it. "Please." He begged.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as something within his stomach unfurled, growing in size the longer he stared into Louis’ sad eyes. It.. It was a strange feeling. One he wasn't quite sure how to decipher, but he didn't like it. It didn't even go away when he looked away from Louis and found Oscars eyes, because the damn, heartbroken face was, and forever would be, branded into his mind.

He was confused what, and why, he was feeling this, but he still held up a finger, telling Oscar just a minute, then grabbed Louis by his forearm and drug him out of the room for a little more privacy. “Why do you not want me to do this?” Harry asked him when they came to a stop in the empty library, speaking slowly as if he was unsure to even ask the question. “And why do care so much if I do?” he turned to face Louis, the strong need to understand evident in his lost, but curious, green orbs.

Louis took a deep breath. "Because I like being yours and only yours. I enjoy it. I like making you happy and I like saying that I'm your wife. A-And I like pleasuring you. I don't want you to get off to somebody else." Louis said. "Because we're married now. And who knows what diseases they could have. You could get one and give it to me, and then when I have the babies they could get it." Louis said tears rolling down his cheeks. "I know you don't care about my feelings but I love you. No matter how hard I try not to I just do. And maybe it's the pregnancy hormones talking but this is the one thing I don't want you to do ever. That's all I ask. Don't have sex with other people."

“What do I get if I agree to this?” Harry asked, ignoring the sudden urge he got to agree to what Louis was asking. He felt something odd in his heart, like a pulling sensation when Louis began to cry, but he didn't react to it. He was only imagining it. But the quilt he felt wasn't imaginary, nor was this… This.. He didn't even know what the fuck it was. It might be just from him trying to digest everything Louis was saying, that was momentarily making him forget that he shouldn't even feel guilty.

Louis looked up at Harry and shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever you want? Sex? I'm not sure. Just, whatever you want as long as I'm the only person you're having sex with." Louis said and continued to look at him. His eyes were so blue, and they truly showed his innocence. Sometimes he thought that Harry forgot he was only 16. He hoped that trying to keep Harry close like this would someone trick him into falling for him. Louis was truly desperate at this point. He just wanted Harry to love him, or at least feel something towards him that was positive. He felt like an idiot for admitting his feelings.

“You will never, ever use our children against me in any argument. If, and when, Alice and I rekindle our friendship, you will have to accept it without a fuss. When I leave for whatever business matter I need to attend to, you will not complain, and when I tell you, if I ever do again, of what kind of work I do, you will have to accept it and never call me a monster.” Harry was listing off stupid rubbish he didn't even care about, aside from Alice, because she really did mean a great deal to him, but he suddenly felt desperate to just please Louis at this moment. It was something he had never felt for someone other than his father, but even now it was different. It was.. He just couldn't stop it, the urge. It terrified him, and made him feel strange, but he couldn't suppress it.

Louis nodded quickly and looked up at Harry. "I won't ever do those things again. I promise. And if I do, you can kick me out and make me a prostitute." Louis said and swallowed hard. "Because that's what I deserve for not obeying you. But it will never happen. Thank you so much for not having sex with them." Louis said and hugged Harry, feeling compelled to in that moment. "Sorry." He said as he pulled away. "You don't know how much this means to me. It means lot." Louis said with a wide smile.

Needing to get away from him, from the flurry of strange things he was feeling in that moment, Harry turned around and left without another word. What the hell was that? It.. His chest was ringing as his heart thumped a fast paced staccato that left the imperfect rhythm echoing in his head. He felt like everything was suddenly closing in on him, like he had no control of the walls that slowly grew closer. He had no control of anything as he stumbled, like a man drunk on fear, away from Louis, but the further away he got, the more the tethers around his chest seemed to loosen, no longer dragging him two steps back with every step forward he took. He shook his limbs free and a noise between a gasp and a hurt noise formed in the back of his throat. "Wife. Breeder. Sex toy. Nothing else," he whispered under his breath, continuing to remind himself over and over again that no matter what he had just felt, that was the unchangeable reality. But wait. What the fuck did he just agree to?

Louis frowned at how quickly Harry left. He knew he might have pushed to much, or did whatever to make Harry go away from him. He just wanted to be Harry's wife, and be in a relationship with him. And he didn't want anyone to jeopardize that. He was so threatened by Veronica because he didn't want Harry to be falling in love with anyone else. It was his greatest fear. He sat down on the floor, rubbing his bump. He sighed, biting his lip. He hoped Harry didn't hate him.

\-------

After signing off on all the prostitutes as quickly as he could without actually talking, touching, or really looking at them, Harry left the house. He gave Zeek the rest of the night off, took one of his Audi's, then left. He drove around aimlessly for a while, having no real destination in mind. But the calmness the open road brought him was refreshing. Still, something was missing. He stopped off at the store, got a back of chocolate milk duds, then drove to the only place he could think of going.   
  
The milk duds sitting on his lap, Harry stared down at the green grass beneath his folded legs. The scene out here was beautiful, with the large sun sitting just above the low hill. Other than the small patch Harry was sitting on, the rest of the grass was dead, the dry yellow color only becoming more entrapping as the sun shone down on it. This place, had never really been beautiful. To him it always has been, but to others they would see a dry land with a small lake of dirty water sitting on the other side of the hill. It was hopeless to even think you could change it, that it would ever amount to anything much.   
  
But it was Harry's.   
  
Where they saw dead grass, he saw deserted, untouched territory. Where they saw a small bump, useless to everything around it, he saw a small hill guarding the water from the sun, allowing just enough to touch it to warm it. Where they saw dirty water, he saw a home for different species. A home that glistens in the sun, and tells stories at night when the fish come out, leaving small concentric circles all over the water.   
  
Where they saw useless land, he saw hope.   
  
This is where he would come when he felt like life was no longer worth living, when he felt that the entire world was against him and that nothing could ever get better. He spent countless of hours out here, sitting on the hill, staring out at the calm water as he ate a bag of milk duds. It was his place, his safe, secret place. Nobody knew about it, not even Alice. It was a secret Harry would guard with his life, and it was all his.

Nobody could take it from him.

He still remembered the first time he ran away from home. Not to never come back, but to get away from the chaos that was ensuing at home. Harry remembered like it was just yesterday. His father was screaming at his mother, his mother yelling back, which he thought at the time was wrong. A woman standing up for herself. He remembered standing in the hallway, watching as things got physical. He couldn't stand to watch them. It made him sick to his stomach when he was 9, and still to this day. He grabbed whatever was sitting on the kitchen counter in case he got hungry. Milk duds. His favorite treat from when he was a boy. He ran outside, going as fast as his short legs could carry him. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't want to believe his father was a horrible man. His father was smart, the smartest man he knew. He taught Harry what was right and wrong, and what was expected of him. But it was on that day, at that age fragile age of nine, that he began to realize his father wasn't the man he had thought.

He ran down the street until he couldn't see any houses anymore. He knew he wasn't lost on accident. He got himself lost on purpose to get away. There was silence, something he hadn't heard in a long time. He could hear the water in the distance as the fish moved around, creating a soothing song that lured him in.. But other than the fish, that became louder the closer he got, it was silent. He went to the grass, laying down on his back as he looked up at the sky, watching as the large, fluffy clouds floated over his head. He listened to the near silent buzzing of the bugs around him as they joined in with the fish, creating a song that lulled Harry into a peaceful sleep with chocolate smudged across his bottom lip.

It was a day he would never forget. Here, in this exact spot those many years ago, was the first time he felt welcomed, and at peace with himself. He didn't have to be anybody, or act like anything. He could be himself, the raw version of himself that he has had to hide for his entire life. So, ever since then, when life became too much, he returned. And somehow, the bugs and fish always seemed to know when he was, because they made the music that always calmed him and helped him think. This place, was where he got the ideas he has had for his business, where he has got inspiration to not only be the hard ass everyone wants, and expects, him to be, but also the man who donates monthly to ten different cancer charities.

This place brings out the best in him, and when he is at war with himself, the water seeps in between the cracks, finding all the places he is weak at, and cracks him open until he is left to face the cold, hard, and ugly truth that hides within himself. And today, he needed to know what was going on with himself. He needed to know why he was feeling… Things for Louis all of a sudden. It wasn't anything serious… But it was  _something,_ and that was more than Harry has ever felt for  _anybody._

And now, he was left with this emptiness around him, just waiting for an answer on what was wrong with him when a sort of whisper carried through the wind, reminding him of the vow he made all those years ago.

Harry had vowed, on that day he first came here, that he would never lay a hand on his wife. Each time he came here, most of the time because of his father, he promised himself not to do something terrible to his wife, like his father did to him or his mother. Whether it was laying a hand on his wife, or teaching his children the wrong things. But even with that memory, he was stumped. He tried to connect the dots of the feelings he was feeling, trying to figure out if the reason it was so hard had to with something his father had done wrong, something he had taught Harry that was wrong?

Had he felt bad for what he did? Having those prostitutes there and not telling Louis? He couldn't figure it out. He was feeling something. When he said he was going to sleep with the prostitutes, the hurt look in Louis' eyes made him feel this weight on his chest. It had been suffocating him, making it feel like the air was just out of reach.He could feel it hovering on his lips, attempting the snake past the small crack, but his lungs wouldn't let him inhale.  _The damn weight wouldn't let him inhale._

Even when he agreed not to, hoping that would help him; save him, the weight didn't go away. It sat nestled on his chest, making his scarce breathing painful, until he came to his spot. Was he actually guilty for what he did? He sucked on his bottom lip as he stared at the water. Had his dad ever felt guilty? He knew that answer was a no.

His father wasn't a man who felt guilt. He did what he thought was right, what was necessary. If other people didn't agree with it, he would force them to until they seen, or felt, the same way he did. He had done the same thing with Harry. He took that little boy, who had yet to discover anything in the world, who was still so innocent, and molded him to fit his standards. If Harry acted out, he would be punished. If Harry admired things, or said he loved anybody, he would be punished. If Harry tried chasing a butterfly, he would be punished.

_You will be a man!_

Countless nights he stayed awake, nursing his sore bottom and split lips. Nightmare after nightmare haunted his dreams after he was forced to shoot and kill a dog after he was caught playing with it. His father wanted to make sure Harry had the guts of a ‘real man’. That Harry  _could_ be a man. The day that he became so brainwashed into believing his father was  _right,_ was the same day he lost himself. Was his feelings right? Or were they wrong? Was him questioning himself right? Or was it wrong? Was allowing your wife to tell you how to live your life right, or was it wrong? Was  _feeling things for your wife right? Or was it wrong?_

He already knew the answer. It was wrong. So very fucking wrong. But… It felt right. Louis.. He confused Harry. He made him see things, and feel things he had never felt. Like… That stupid show. Spongebob? Enjoying things in life, won't lead to misery. Expressing your feelings, won't show you're weak, but rather strong enough to admit them.

But… What did he have to admit?

Harry sat there for a long time, going through memories of his father, and thinking about Louis. He stared at the water, his head beginning to hurt. He didn't know what was happening. Why did he shy away from things that felt right to him? Why did he feel one way and then have to remind himself of the things his father had taught him? To remind himself so he didn't feel or show weakness? But why? Why did he have to be strong all the time?

Maybe it was because he was afraid he was doing something wrong. He didn't want to be punished again like his father had done. Although his father couldn’t punish him anymore, he still, deep down, had a fear it would happen. That he would be beaten until he was black and blue. Harry felt a tinge of anger in his heart towards his father. His father was the reason he was unable to feel love! The reason he felt it was wrong to feel love!

But wait… Did that mean…? Was what he had to admit some sort of feelings towards Louis? He couldn't have feelings for Louis. He didn't. Or did he? He was so confused he didn't understand. Should he just do what he felt right in his heart? Or should he continue is life the way he has been? Harry wasn't sure of the right answer, but he was starting to believe he should follow his heart more often than his brain, and what he had been taught. Instinct over knowledge. It couldn't hurt to try, right?

But in the same instant, it could hurt him. Caring for someone else, was opening him to an entirely different world. One he had no knowledge in. He would be walking into this blind. He didn't know how he was to act, or what he was supposed to do. Feelings weren't something he was used to. But, he didn't just want to dismiss this feeling. He felt like, if he actually listened to it and allowed it to grow, he might become a stronger person. He wouldn't tell Louis, or show that he was questioning himself, because it might just be a figment of his imagination. So much has happened, and with the ultrasound they had yesterday, so much has changed. Maybe he was just thinking the way he was because Louis was giving him what he has always wanted.

Regardless, he would explore these feelings. See where they take him before he acts on them. He wants to keep himself guarded as much as he can, to see if allowing Louis into his heart would be worth it in the end.

Sighing, Harry stretched his legs out in front of him and watched as bugs danced above the water, flying with grace, paths crossing before they parted ways and continued moving, never slowing, never stopping. The sun was lowering in front of him, slowly sinking from the sky before it completely disappeared and bathed Harry and his wonderland in darkness. Then the moon would come out, and Harry would speak to it as if it was an old friend, smiling as he looked up at the sky and his eyes reflected the shining stars.

Then he would tell everyone goodbye, and he would leave. He would brush off his thoughts, pull back on his armor and make sure it was fastened, before he submerged himself into the real world. His mask would be back in place and nobody would know he had just spent hours sitting by a vacant lake, mask down and emotions clear as he listened to his friends tell him the answers to all of his problems.

But for now, he settled on leaning back, palms digging into the soft patch of green grass, to watch the as the sun goes down, casting golden waves that crashed over Harry and made his entire body shine, bringing to light the small spark of life that still lived deep within his green eyes.

And for a minute, all hope was not lost. Right then, anything could happen. In time, everything _would_ happen, if Harry only remembers who he is, is not who his father made him out to be.

_One day, hopefully he can find a way to coexist with both people, merging both of them into one. Bringing love and tenderness to his life, while remaining powerful and strong; becoming more powerful than his father ever was, and turning into more of a man than his father ever hoped to be._


	10. Late Night Cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter! Please read the end notes because they are VERY important!!

Louis woke up in the middle of the night, feeling like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He never thought he could feel so hungry. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking down at his bump. His mood swings and cravings were getting worse as his pregnancy progressed. During the day he could complain to Hector and he would make him whatever he wanted. But now it was the middle of the night and Hector wasn't here. He was really craving Chinese food. Anything from wherever, as long as it was Chinese would suffice.

He looked over at Harry, biting his lip. He didn't want to wake him up but there was no way he was going to survive without getting his Chinese food. Okay, he was being dramatic but he was pregnant, so it was an excuse. He shook Harry, chewing on his lip. He really hoped Harry would get him some. He grinned when Harry's eyes opened. "Sorry to wake you but I'm really craving Chinese food. Can you pretty pretty please go get some?" Louis asked, looking at him with his pleading eyes.

The room was dark, the only light coming from underneath the bathroom door. Harry blinked his heavy eyelids a few times, then yawned. "Why the fuck can't you just eat cereal or somethin'?" Harry asked, voice thick with sleep. He was only slightly aware of what Louis was asking him, sleep still clinging to his eyes and making his thoughts sluggish. He rolled onto his back and stretched, letting out another long yawn before he closed his eyes, not even giving them a chance to adjust to the dark.

Louis whined. "Harry you don't understand what it's like to be pregnant and have a craving. I need Chinese food like right now." Louis said and looked at him. "I can't go get it myself and I would ask Hector but he's not here because it's two in the morning. Harry please?" Louis asked. He was so hungry. He wasn't going to stop until Harry got up and went to go get him food.

Harry groaned and turned so he flopped onto his stomach. He thrust an arm under his pillow, buried his head in the crook of his arm, and kicked one foot until the blanket fell off his body and landed on the floor silently. “No. Sleep,” Harry murmured, voice muffled. He just wanted to sleep. He was so fucking tired. He was sure Louis could ignore his supposed craving and just eat something downstairs. Either way, he didn't care. Craving or no craving, he was sleeping.

Louis looked at Harry, his bottom lip trembling. "I'm carrying your babies inside me and all I ask is for you to go get me some Chinese food in the middle of the night. Do you know how much sleep I'm going to lose at the end of this pregnancy because I'm going to be so big? A-And you can't just do this one thing for me." Louis said beginning to cry, partly to guilt Harry into going and partly because of his damn hormones. "Y-Your babies are craving it. They're making me crave it. They're saying 'daddy daddy, please get mummy Chinese food. We want some too' can you hear them? Because I can." Louis said and sniffled.

"Stop being so dramatic," Harry groaned, feeling like crying a little himself. Goodbye sleep. "Shut up and get dressed," he snapped, flinging the pillow off to the side of the room so he could glare at Louis. "And don't look so smug, because I'll make sure to wake you up at six right along with me," Harry growled, standing up from the bed. He knew he would lose sleep either way, and honestly, driving to get Chinese food in the middle of the night sounded a lot better than listening to Louis bitch and try to make it seem like their children were speaking by talking in some cheesy ass baby talk.

Harry pulled on some sleeping pajama pants, the material black and made of cotton. They hung low on his hips, framing them and showing off his well defined v-line. He tugged on a short sleeved black v-neck tshirt, then slipped on his dorky looking green slippers. They were fuzzy inside and made his toes nice and toasty. After all that was done, Harry looked up at Louis and glared when he seen Louis was still sitting there. "Would you like to get ready? Or would you like to go to the restaurant in just one of my t-shirts and your... Pink panties?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow and poking the inside of his cheek with his tongue. Louis must have snuck into his drawer last night to get one of his t-shirts after Harry had went to bed, because he remembered how ridiculous Louis looked trying to squeeze into his silk nightgown that just wouldn't go over his bump.

Louis smiled wide. "Thank you thank you thank you daddy." Louis said and blew him a kiss. He knew he could get Harry to take him. Louis watched Harry get dressed, biting his lip. He would admit, Harry had the nicest body he had ever seen on a man. How could someone be so attractive? He didn't know. Louis looked down at himself. "Nothing fits me anymore. I have nothing to wear. And your shirts are so big and comfy. You're the one who knocked me up with two babies instead of one." Louis pouted and stood up. "Maybe a pair of your sweatpants would work? We need to go shopping for maternity clothes." Louis said and sighed. "Can you take me shopping tomorrow? Please? I'll even get some maternity lingerie if you want." He said with a smirk, knowing that even the slight mention of sex always had Harry interested.

Harry perked up at the sudden turn of their conversation and hummed. “It's a deal if I can get you some thongs. You have the perfect arse for that,” Harry said and grinned, eyes locked on Louis’ bum as he stood up and waddled over to the closet. “And go ahead. You can get some of those, or I have some drawstring pajama pants,” Harry said, sitting on the edge of the bed because he knew this would take a good ten minutes. These past few weeks Harry has sort of came to terms with his feelings. He was still an ass, still didn't bow down to Louis’ every want or wish, nor did he admit he was becoming fond of the blue eyed boy, but he has been nicer. With the whole twins thing, he's taken into consideration how much stress Louis’ body is already under, so he's tried cutting back some of the other major stress factors in Louis’ life.

“Come on, Mr. Waddles! We don't have all damn day,” Harry yelled, folding his arms over his chest. Oh, he did mention that he was still an ass, right? He hasn't really changed much, really. Nothing has. Sex is still mind blowing, though Louis is starting to get to the point that being on his hands and knees for too long is getting tiring, so Harry has been trying to get creative and find an alternative way they could fuck without facing each other. He had an idea in mind, and actually hoped to test it tomorrow. At the store, home, anywhere, really. Just whenever the urge struck.

"I do need to get some thongs too. Oo! And some maternity dresses and pants." Louis grinned, grabbing a pair of Harry's sweatpants, putting them on. He already had a good sized bump, he didn't know what he was going to do when he was full term. "Can I just tell you, if it's a boy and a girl I really don't want to have any more. Because so far this is not fun." He whined and finished putting on the sweatpants, almost breaking a sweat in the process. Louis pouted. "I'm already waddling?" Louis asked and looked down at himself. "I'm such a whale already. How do you still find me attractive? My ass has gotten so big. How could it get bigger than it already was? I don't know." He said, now completely rambling to himself. "Oh my god. Am I going to get boobs?" Louis said looking at his chest. "I'm going to aren't I?" He asked, by the looks on Harry's face he was pretty annoyed. "Fine, fine. I'm all ready. Can we go? I'm starving."

Boobs? Why the fuck would he get boobs? He would get milk, yeah, but boobs? Unless he was secretly female turned male with a silicone dick, he doubted he would get boobs. No other males have. Their nipples get enlarged, but that it's. “Finally,” Harry grumbled, adding a few more insults under his breath as he walked downstairs. Louis was rambling on and on about some shit as he followed him, but Harry has became a master at blocking out Louis’ voice. Well, it originally started with him blocking out annoying things, and it's not his fault everything Louis says is annoying. Sighing, he grabbed the car keys from off the hook in the foyer and opened the door, smiling brightly at how peaceful everything looked when the sun wasn't out.

Louis followed Harry downstairs. "We should really start discussing names. Like what we would name a boy, a girl, two boys, two girls just so we're really prepared for when they come. And then we'll have time to change their names if we don't like them." Louis shrugged. "And you need to help me with the nursery." Louis said. He stopped talking when Harry stopped, looking at everything. "It looks really pretty and quiet out here. This would be the perfect place to have sex." Louis said. Not only had his mood and cravings went crazy, so did his sex drive. It was like he was horny all the time, or didn't want to see a dick at all. But mostly he wanted a dick inside him 24/7. Louis got in the car and smiled wide. He was so excited to get Chinese drive.

Harry stared after Louis, shocked that he had said such a thing, but honestly a little turned on. He grinned and followed him to the car, no trace of sleep slowing down his mind or movements anymore. He climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, then turned to face Louis. "We're having sex out here tomorrow night," He said casually, doing up his seatbelt right after and acting as if he didn't just more or less demanded they have sex outside tomorrow. "Seatbelt," he reminded Louis, not yet putting the car in drive because it was a rule he had. Louis’ seatbelt isn't on, then the car doesn't move.

Louis put his seatbelt on and looked at Harry. "It would be really nice out here though." Louis said and bit his lip. "God why does being pregnant make you so horny?" Louis asked and whined. "It's like it comes out of nowhere." Louis said, rubbing his bump in slow circles. "I can't wait until I can feel them kick." Louis hummed, smiling. "I can feel little flutters right now. Like, feel them move but it's really light. But soon you'll be able to feel them kick from the outside." Louis said to Harry. "Are you going to get anything from the Chinese place?"

“Talk about one time at a time, Louis. I have told you this countless times. One. Thing. At. A. Time.” Harry said, annoyed. Louis could be talking about one thing, then switch to a completely different thing before he even finished his first thought. “Yes, I am. Might as well, since I have to drive all the bloody way there at two in the morning,” Harry growled through clenched teeth. He put the car and began to drive, having to stop at the end of his driveway to put his pin in before the gates opened.

“What does it feel like?” Harry suddenly asked when Louis didn't say anything else about the Chinese food or the fact that he's a squirrel. “Like, the flutters,” Harry clarified, clearing his throat. He didn't know why he felt uncomfortable asking a question about his own kids, but it was personal, wasn't it? To ask a pregnant person questions that weren't already obvious wasn’t polite (something his mother had told him when he asked her friend why she had sex and got pregnant), but he was honestly curious.

"Sorry. I'm just really talkative." Louis pouted and looked down at himself. He stared at his bump, trying to figure out how to explain it where it would make sense to Harry, so he could understand. "Hmm, it kinda tickles. And it's really light too. I guess it feels like, you know when someone lightly touches your skin and it kinda does this thing where it ripples? Or feels like it rippling?" Louis asked. He wasn't explaining this good at all. "It feels like that but on the inside. Like, a feather is inside you and it's lightly tickling your insides. I don't know. I wish I could explain it better."

Harry frowned, lips becoming a thin line. He didn't really understand it, but at the same time he did. He never really got tickled as a child, but from the few memories he did have, he got a slight idea about how it felt. “Isn't that uncomfortable? You have no way to stop it,” Harry turned right on the nearly deserted road and hummed. “I… I think it would be a wonderful feeling,” Harry finally admitted. Before he found out he was going to be in the mafia, he had always had this small hope he would be picked as a breeder. Of course he knew that would never happen, because his role was already choose for him from the moment he was born, but to feel as a child grows inside you? It sounded amazing. But he wasn't a breeder, and never would be. The option to have children wasn't one he had anymore, nor did he really ever have.

Louis looked at Harry. "I mean, not really right now. Because it's not a lot I'm feeling. But once they get bigger I'm sure it will be more uncomfortable. Now it just tickles sometimes." He said and bit his lip. "You think so?" He asked, observing Harry. "Usually most guys are glad they don't have to go through this. I'm surprised you think it would be cool. I know only some men can carry children. Can you?" Louis asked him. He hoped it wasn't too intrusive. He was just curious. He knew some people were born with the ability to, but are never able to carry a child.

Harry fought the automatic reaction he got to shut Louis down right then and there because it was something about him for once, but he immediately swallowed back his asshole remarks that would surely make Louis shut up. He was trying. “Not anymore. I was born with the gene, and found out I was when I was younger that I was. But when I got chose for the role, er, position, I did, they more or less performed a hysterectomy,” Harry said, keeping any and all emotion out of his voice. He didn't want it to seem like he cared about it, even though he still hated the government for it. He didn't have a choice then, wasn't as respected as he was now, so he was forced to go through with it.

Though it wasn't exactly as he had explained, Harry did have his guts fucked with. A male has a uterus, but it's not like a females. It's different, built with more cushion and protection for the child, but it's much smaller than a females until a child is actually growing inside it, then it is the same exact size as a females throughout the entire pregnancy. So, when he got a ‘hysterectomy’ it wasn't as serious, nor as dangerous, as it was when a female did.

Shifting in his seat at the sudden flood of suppressed feelings, Harry frowned. He didn't know why he still got this feeling, like he had lost part of himself whenever he thought about it. He did, but he shouldn't look at it that way. Him bearing children was never an option, so ‘losing’ it, or feeling like it had been ‘stolen’ weren't really things he should be feeling. But he did, and he knows he always will.

Louis looked at Harry. He felt horrible for Harry. He could tell Harry was trying to hide it, but he could tell the older man cared, at least a little bit. "Harry.." Louis trailed off. He didn't know what to say. "That's horrible. I don't really know how you feel about it but I'm sure you're a little upset about it. But at least you can still have children." Louis said and chewed on his lip. "I know this doesn't help now, but if you still had a uterus and wanted to carry a child, I would support you in that decision." Louis said and leaned over, kissing Harry's cheek. "If you ever want to talk about it with me you can. But I'm not going to push you." Louis said and looked at him. "Okay? And I promise whatever you tell me stays between us." Louis said and rubbed the man's shoulder sympathetically. He felt so bad for him.

Harry didn't shy away from Louis’ affection, no matter how strong the urge was. “I didn't care. I knew I would be able to still have kids with another.. Whoever, so it didn't bother me,” Harry lied easily, his eyes telling the open road a completely different story, though. He was still hurt, and still couldn't shake the thoughts of ‘what could have been’. He knew we should be focused on the present, and be thankful that he was having two babies, and he usually was. The memories just snuck up on him sometimes, and he always had a hard time shaking them.

"And I don't want your damn sympathy. Forget I said anything," Harry growled, the blinds slamming shut over his eyes again and just like that, he was back to normal. He was the emotionless robot, the one who didn't care about children or wife's or feelings, but the one who cared about his business, reputation, and control.

Louis looked at him, observing him closely. He could tell Harry was hurting, but it was obvious he didn't want to get into it. He looked down at his lap, sighing heavily, not knowing what to say. His head snapped up when Harry yelled at him. "I-I was just trying to be nice, Harry. That's what people do when something bad happens and they try to help the person. I'm sorry I feel sympathy and you don't." Louis said. "You were finally opening up to me, and now you go back into your shell. Did I do something? Did I cross a line?" Louis asked. "I like talking to you Harry. I don't love you because you're good at sex or because you're attractive." Louis said and turned slightly on his side, his back towards Harry, looking out the window.

Harry didn't say anything. He didn't see a need to. This is who he was. He opened up a little, snapped, then retreated back into his shell, locking his emotions back in the chest inside his mind and buried the key deep inside his heart. He just continued driving, the only sound the soft purr of the engine.

A few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the only Chinese restaurant open at this hour. He wasn't sure if the food was good, but it was the only option they had right now. "Are you walking in with me, or are you staying out here?" Harry asked, shutting off the car. He clenched the keys tightly in his fist and stayed staring straight ahead, eyes pinned on the red 'open' sign that hung on the door to the brightly lit restaurant.

Louis stayed silent when Harry didn't say anything. He couldn't wait for the day Harry could be the better man he was all the time without thinking about it. He knew it was going to be hard, because it was. But it was so frustrating. Louis didn't turn to look at Harry when he asked him. "No. I'm going to stay in here." Louis said, his voice monotone. How could someone make him so happy, yet so upset and sad at the same time? He felt every emotion there was to feel for Harry. He couldn't understand it.

Harry bit his lip and nodded. He opened the door and was getting ready to climb out, then turned to Louis with a little smile. “You sure? We could make absolute fools out of ourselves together in there?” Harry said, subtly trying to make up for his little episode earlier. “I'll even let you order whatever, and however much you'd like,” he said, hesitating with one slippered foot outside the car. He thought it could be fun, maybe. A married couple stumbling into the dead restaurant in their pajamas and ordering half of the menu, if not more, at nearly three in the morning.

Louis bit his lip. It sounded pretty tempting. He chuckled at the slight grin on Harry's face when he looked over at him, trying to coax him to get out of the car. "Fine." He whined and opened the car door, getting out. "This better be fun or I'm never trusting you again." Louis giggled and looked at him. "Good. Because I want a lot of food. I'm so hungry." Louis said and walked over to Harry, looking up at him. "Is it okay if I hold your hand while we're in there?" Louis asked. He loved holding hands with Harry and it's something he couldn't even remember doing since their wedding night.

To answer his last question, Harry laced their fingers together and gave Louis’ hand a slight squeeze, then grinned down at him. “It will be. Watch their faces when they see it's me,” Harry said with a smirk. He always loved people's reactions when they realized that he was in there store, or even near them. They never knew if they should be excited, or terrified. He loved it. Opening the door for them, he let Louis walk in first, then he followed closely behind him.

The place wasn't fancy, but it wasn't run down either. There were at least ten booths in the store, all lined up against three of the walls, and the rest of the floor was filled with tables, all ranging in different sizes. It was nice, and cozy, the atmosphere sort of warm. He smiled softly and looked up at the counter just as a young woman walked out from the back room. “Watch. It'll click in just a few seconds,” Harry whispered to Louis, the grin only widening when Louis giggled.

Louis grinned when Harry held his hand. "Is it really that funny?" Louis asked. He decided to take Harry's word for it as they stepped inside. He could already smell the food that was cooking and it made him even hungrier. Louis looked up at Harry as he whispered to him, giggling as he waited for someone to come out, not yet seeing the female Harry was talking about.

The young woman came into Louis’ line of sight a few seconds later. "One second!" She said with her head down, not realizing Harry was there. "How can I.. Oh! Hello Mr. Styles, sir." She said, looking like a deer in headlights, her eyes as wide as saucers. "I-Its a pleasure to have you here. What can I get you?" It was obvious the woman was nervous. "Would you like to sit down?" She asked, stammering over her words. Completely forgetting her routine every time someone came in.

Harry grinned widely. “Told you,” he whispered amusedly down to Louis, then turned to look at the woman. “No. We would like take out,” he said, the moment of childishness he had slipping away when he realized they were in the real world. His hand on Louis’ tightened and he shook off the sudden headache he got from lack of sleep, then drug Louis up to the counter with him. He hummed softly to himself as he looked over the menu that hung above the counter. “What do you want?” He asked Louis, bumping into him softly to get his attention.

Louis looked at the menu. "Really want some Kung Pao Chicken, a lot of it. Some Vegetables, fried rice and egg rolls. Oh! And chow mein." Louis said and bit his lip. "And I'll probably eat half of whatever you get." Louis said to Harry. "Don't look at me like that." Louis whined. "I am eating for three here." Louis said and rubbed his bump. "And they're really hungry." Louis said and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek. "What are you going to get?" Louis asked looking up at him.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked up at the menu. If he wanted anything to actually eat, he'd have to double what he usually gets. And even then, it wasn't a sure thing. Louis’ cravings and appetite were fucking crazy. He could out eat Harry, and that was saying something. “I'll get sesame chicken, beef lo mein, urm… Fried dumplings, wontons and the spicy vegetable dish,” Harry said, finger tapping on his chin as he looked over the menu. There was a lot of other choices, but none seemed to really pop out at him.

When he decided that was good enough, he looked down at the woman and seen she was just standing there, staring at them with judgement and surprise evident in her eyes as she took in their outfits. “Did you get that?” Harry snapped, eyebrows raising. He didn't care how fucking ridiculous he looked or whatever the fuck she was staring at. He was a customer, and he expected her to look at his face, not his comfy pajamas, when he was speaking and take his order.

The lady wrote everything down in a hurry and nodded. "Yes. I got that all down. I'll bring it out as soon as possible." She said and went back into the kitchen. Louis looked at Harry and kissed his cheek. "This was a really fun idea. After we get the Chinese food could we possibly stop to get some ice cream too? I'm craving that as well." Louis said, looking up at Harry. "I know you would do anything for your babies, wouldn't you?" Louis asked, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Babies really want ice cream." Louis said.

“No,” Harry said, shaking his head. “You want ice cream. I've already taken you to get your damn Chinese. Ice cream can wait for another day,” even as he was saying it, he knew he was lying. When Louis wanted something involving food, Harry always got it. It was that, or Louis whined for the entire day about how the babies were starving because they wouldn't let him eat anything else but… For example, pizza. It couldn't be made by Hector. It had to be bought at a pizza place. But Harry didn't allow him to just eat junk food. He allowed Louis a few cheats here and there, but other than that, Louis was on a strict food plan. One that would be good for the babies, but was, as Louis has said multiple times, hell for him.

Louis pouted. "But I'm getting vegetables. I'm eating sort of healthy. Come on. My cravings are insane. Please daddy?" He asked quietly, biting his lip. "Maybe when we get home and after we're done eating I could ride you." Louis said. "Would you like that?" Louis asked and leaned up, kissing Harry softly. He hated being on a strict food plan. He wanted to eat the food he wanted to eat, not the foods Harry was making him. But he knew that Harry was just trying to make sure that him and the babies were healthy. "Come on. Please daddy?" Louis asked.

The offer was tempting, and Harry couldn't deny his body was reacting to the thought, but he wouldn't let Louis know that yet. He loved when he begged. “Nope,” Harry hummed, grinning. He broke away from Louis and walked down the counter, fingers tapping each container that held soy sauce and other stuff. He glanced up behind the counter from underneath his eyelashes, looking like a guilty child, then snatched a fortune cookie and ripped it out of the plastic wrapper. “Tell you what,” Harry said, balancing the cookie on his open palm as he faced Louis. “If the fortune in this is positive, then you can get ice cream. If the fortune is negative, then no ice cream,” he offered the cookie to Louis, lip slipping between his teeth.

Louis looked at Harry. "That is so not fair. The fortune could be anything. But I will take your offer." Louis said. "But I thought me throwing myself onto you would be enough. But I guess not." Louis said and grabbed the cookie, holding it in his hands. He carefully broke the cookie, biting his lip. He smirked at Harry. "Anything is possible with a willing heart." He read aloud, looking up at the man. "You should take the cookies advice. But it's positive! I win! I get ice cream!" He said excitedly, smirking up at Harry.

Harry frowned and snatched the small piece of paper out of Louis’ hand. Sure enough, anything is possible with a willing heart, was scrolled across the paper. “Fine, you win,” Harry grumbled, crumpling the fortune into a tight ball and keeping it held in his fist, even though he wasn't really going to take it's advice. It was a fucking fortune, from a cookie. He grabbed half of the cookie from Louis and popped it into his mouth, the sound of it crunching in his ears getting on his own nerves.

Louis popped the other half the cookie into his mouth and ate it happily. "You shouldn't have made that bet with me. I don't know if you know this, but I'm a pretty lucky person." Louis said with a smile. "But I'm sure you figured that out by now." He said with a smirk. He looked towards the woman as she brought out their take out. He licked his lips and smiled. "Thank you so much." He said to her.

If by lucky he means getting forced to marry a hateful recluse who wouldn't acknowledge anything but anger, and was constantly starting fights and whipping Louis when he misbehaves and is just an overall dick, then yeah, he is lucky. Harry snorted when Louis instantly dug into the food as soon as he got the bags, a noodle hanging out of his mouth as he turned around, arms full, and walked right out the door without another word. Harry grinned and shook his head, quickly pulling out his credit card and paying for the meal before he went after Louis... But not before he stole a hand full of cookies.

"Stop. The bags go in the backseat or you won't be getting any ice cream," Harry said as soon as he set down in the car. He dropped the cookies into the closest bag to him, then ripped them out of a complaining Louis' hands and set them in the backseat.

Louis got in the car and whined. "But daddy.." He whined. "It's so good." He said. "Hey! No! Give it back!" Louis said, making grabby hands at the bags. "You're mean. I just want to feed our children." Louis said and crossed his arms over his bump. Was wanting to eat all his Chinese food before reaching the ice cream shop a lot to ask? Because he knew he could do it. He was that hungry. "And you even got more cookies! Come on I want it now." Louis said and looked toward Harry.

Harry shook his head and started the car. “Call me mean, but you're waiting,” he said, quickly turning on the radio so Louis’ voice wasn't audible. He clicked through the stations, eyes glancing back and forth between the radio and the road. When he couldn't find anything he actually like, he stopped on a random station and focused back on the road. A few seconds later, the slow, but kind of upbeat music started to blast through his speakers and a woman, who had a remarkable voice, began to sing.

I'm jealous, I'm overzealous

When I'm down, I get real down

When I'm high, I don't come down

I get angry, baby believe

I could love you just like that

And I could leave you just this fast

He hummed softly in the back of his throat, surprisingly enjoying the song, even though something deep inside his mind was probbing against his brain, trying to tell him something he just didn't seem to understand.

Louis huffed. It was obvious Harry was just trying to tune him out. His eyes went wide when it was a song he knew, smirking as he sang along. He wasn't a bad singer at all, and he wanted to annoy Harry with his singing. He stared at him, practically serenading the older man, giggling as he could hear Harry hum. He continued to sing along, really getting into the music. He danced in his seat, singing louder to the radio. When the song ended, he panted and looked at Harry. "That was great." He giggled.

Harry shoved a finger in his ear and shook it, then looked at Louis with wide eyes. “For you, maybe, but your fucking singing burst my eardrum,” he lied, but shook his finger again just to try and prove a point to Louis. The boy was a good singer, that both surprised Harry and made something in his heart clench, but he liked teasing Louis. The boy got all flustered and angry, then forgot what was going on when something else caught his attention five seconds later.

Louis frowned. "Hey! I'm not that bad." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Louis hadn't sang in a long time, and it was something he loved doing. He used to sing in the shower, the car everywhere. It was something his mum loved. And he guessed he stopped because his mum wasn't there, and he wasn't truly happy. But he knew he was going to sing to the babies all the time. Louis looked out the window and squealed. "Ice cream!" He said, pointing to the ice cream shop.

“It's closed,” Harry said, making a left instead of a right. He knew the ice cream shop would be closed. It was three in the fucking morning. “The store is our next best option,” he said, a small yawn following after. He rubbed at his eye, then shook his head, trying to wake himself up again. He was tired, and if it wasn't for that small fact, he knew he would be beyond annoyed right now. With everything, Louis’ obnoxious baby talk and singing too.

But with exhaustion, he became calmer, almost nicer. Sleep deprived Harry, on the other hand, was not a man you wanted to fuck with. His already bad mood was tripled, and the simplest things could set him off. If he wasn't able to go home and sleep soon, he would be to that level. For now he was just teetering on the edge, the promise of sex holding him back far enough that he didn't dive head first onto the other side.

Louis huffed. "Are you sure? It looks open." Louis said and let out a yawn. He was getting tired too. He really hoped that this would become a one time thing. Because he wanted to get his sleep before the babies came. He knew that towards the end of his pregnancy and after the babies were born, he wasn't going to get any sleep. Louis rubbed his eyes and looked at Harry, trying to make conversation to keep them both awake. "What's your favorite icecream flavor? Mines cookies and cream." Louis said and looked out the window.

Harry blinked slowly, almost like he was lost in a daze as he tried to recall his favorite icecream flavor. “Strawberry,” he finally mumbled, eyebrows furrowing when the simple word seem to have this affect on him, making pink ice cream cones float around in his head. He blinked them away and tried sitting up in his seat, spine straighter in hopes it would somehow keep him awake. He didn't get much sleep yesterday, or the day before that, or really for the past week or so. He was starting to question if he really even remembered what sleep was.

"Are you okay?" Louis asked frowning. "If you're not good to drive we can just go home. It's not good for you to drive when you're this tired. Or I could drive. You don't look too good." Louis said, concerned. He didn't want something to happen and have them get in an accident. "Pull over." Louis said and looked at him. "Come on, for the babies safety."

“Oh cram it for once and let me drive,” Harry snapped. There goes that line he wasn't supposed to cross. “I'm fine,” He said, and he honestly meant it. He has drove before when he has had little to no sleep, or no sleep at all, and he's been fine. Zeek wasn't always with him, so he was forced to drive on some of those… Sleep depriving business trips he used to take.

Louis frowned. "Well if we get in an accident and we lose the babies, then it's all on you." Louis said and held his bump protectively. It wasn't just their lives at risk, there were two more lives that they needed to take care of and raise. He had bad dreams about losing the babies, and when he thought about it he wanted to cry.

Harry rolled his eyes and purposefully swerved the car a little, a twisted grin forming his lips. “Quit telling me bedtime stories, or I might just nod off on the wheel,” he said, making sure the street was empty before he really did let his head fall against the steering wheel. He wasn't going to crash the car, nor was he going to fall to sleep. He wasn't that stupid, or that reckless. If he felt like he wasn't in the best state of mind to drive, then he wouldn't. Simple as that. Louis just needed to have a little faith.

Louis glared at him. "What the fuck Harry!" Louis yelled at him, smacking his arm hard. "That is not fucking funny! Why are you such a dick?!" He screamed and turned away from him. "Fuck the ice cream. I want to make it home without dying, thank you very much." Louis said and looked out the window. He was so mad now, his blood was boiling. He couldn't believe he took getting in a car accident as something that was funny. He got tears in his eyes, beginning to cry. It really had scared him, and he couldn't help but cry. He sniffled and faced away from Harry.

Harry laughed, allowing Louis to cry in peace. He didn't want to ruin his ‘Harry is an asshole and I hate him’ sob session. He pulled into the stores nearly empty parking lot a few seconds later and got out without another word, leaving the car running and the air conditioner blasting. Making sure he had his credit card, Harry jogged up to the sliding doors and went into the store, the gripping ridges on the bottom of his slippers making a screeching noise as he walked across the tiled floor.

Louis whimpered. "Don't laugh at me." He said and cried harder, rubbing his eyes. He stayed in the car as Harry went in to get the ice cream. He couldn't understand why Harry could be so nice, but then be a total ass ten minutes later. He was having a good time with Harry until they got back into the car to go to get ice cream. He was so upset now. He rubbed his bump and sniffled. He looked out the window, trying to see if he could see Harry in the store.

Harry stopped in the freezer section of the store and quickly glanced down at his slippers. These things were bloody annoying! He was tempted to take them off and just carry them under his arm, but that wouldn't be proper for him to do. Besides, the floor in here is filthy. Humming, he tapped his finger against his bottom lip and looked through the different ice cream selections. He got Louis a pint of cookies and cream, then got himself some strawberry and three other flavors. With his basket hanging in the crook of his arm and swinging with every step he took, Harry grabbed a few cans of squirtable whipped cream from the fridge section, then moved on to the candy isle.

He grabbed Reese's, gummy bears, m&ms and a few other candies, then backtracked and got some cones, chocolate syrup and caramel syrup. He honestly didn't know what we should and should not get, so he was hoping he did good enough. With his basket now full, Harry walked to the front of the store to check out.

Louis waited looking around. He didn't like being alone. He chewed on his lip. It was dark, and Louis was starting to get scared. "Okay Harry.. You can come back out to the car now." He said and looked around. His eyes widened when a car pulled up next to him, trying to get low in his seat. What if he got kidnapped? What if someone got in the car and drove away with him inside? He watched as the man got out of the car and went inside the store. Louis slowly sat up looking at the car, giggling when there was a heavily pregnant woman in the passenger seat, waiting for her husband.

With the bags hanging from his arm, Harry walked out of the store, shooting a sympathetic look to the man who just asked the woman who had checked Harry out where he could find the cookies and peanut butter for his pregnant wife. So, it wasn't just him. Grinning, because he now knew he wasn't alone, Harry whistled under his breath as he walked to the car, his hand shoved in the pocket of his pajama pants. “Having fun?” Harry asked Louis as he climbed into the car, surprisingly finding in unlocked.

Louis looked at Harry. "Yeah. I got scared so I tried to hide but then I saw it was just a man doing the same thing you are." Louis said. "And don't be nice, I'm still very mad at you for what you did." He said and crossed his arms over his bump again. "The only reason I'm tolerating you right now is because you got ice cream." Louis said and hummed, turning the radio on again.

“And whipped cream,” Harry said with a grin, putting the bag in the back with the Chinese food. To keep himself from really giving into his exhaustion, he sang along to the radio with Louis, but not quite as loud. By the time they reached their house, Harry’s voice was raspy from singing and he was grinning like a mad man. He had, shockingly enough, had a somewhat good time, even though it was nearing three thirty the morning.

Louis sang along to the radio with Harry, giggling at his voice. He wasn't going to say anything, but Harry wasn't that great. (Maybe he was a little… Or a lot… ) He looked at Harry when they pulled up to the house, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why are you so happy all of the sudden? You go from cranky to happy. I don't get it." Louis said and opened his car door, getting out of the car.

Harry grabbed all the bags from the back and got out too. “To be fucking honest, I was only singing to stay awake,” Harry said, locking the car doors before he went up to the house and went inside. He went straight to the dining room, laying all the Chinese food out before he went into the kitchen and put the ice cream and candy away. When he caught sight of his reflection in the glass door he walked past on his way to the dining room, he couldn't help but grimace.

His hair was hanging loosely around his shoulders, curls tied in knots and tangles. His eyes were visibly droopy and bloodshot, making him look high, and his outfit was bloody ridiculous. How the fuck could Louis allow him to go out in public looking like this? He looked like an unemployed teenager who didn't bother to brush his hair, or really give a shit about his appearance.

Louis sat down at the dining room table and began eating his food happily. "Harry? Come eat with me." Louis said and looked over at Harry and frowned. "Are you okay? Why do you look so angry? I swear you have worse mood swings than I do. And I'm pregnant with twins." Louis said and chuckled, continuing to eat. He wouldn't say anything about how Harry was so open and then so closed off concerned him. He didn't know if it was because he hit a soft spot and Harry got scared to continue, or if he actually couldn't control the mood changes.

“I look fucking ridiculous! Why didn't you say anything!?!” Harry shouted, stomping into the dining room. “Look at me!” He waved a hand over his body and grimaced when he seen yet another reflection of himself. Growling, he rummaged through a drawer in the desk that was in the hallway for a rubber band, then he pulled his hair up into a bun, kicked off his slippers, and took off his shirt. He at least looked much more presentable now that he didn't have the wrinkled clothes on or his messy hair down.

Louis frowned. "Can you calm down? What the fuck Harry?" Louis said. "You look fine. Sure, you look a little messy but it's 3 in the fucking morning. Did you want time to do your makeup, princess?" Louis snapped at him. "Don't yell at me. You should've looked in a mirror!" He yelled. "God sometimes I just want to leave you!" Louis yelled and threw a fortune cookie at him. "If that fortune is positive you're going to work harder at not being an ass." He said and stuck his tongue out at him. Louis rolled his eyes and continued eating.

“Then leave! I've gave you plenty of opportunities to do so,” Harry yelled, collapsing in his seat with an irritated growl. He grabbed the cookie and opened it, then crushed it into pieces in his closed fist, not even bothering to take his time with it. He dug through the yellow crumbs and grabbed the paper, eyes skimming over the stupid words. Look around; happiness is trying to catch you.

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? “It's stupid,” Harry grumbled, pulling it out of arm's reach when Louis tried to snatch it away from him. “Nope. My fortune. Not yours,” he popped the piece of paper into his mouth and chewed, then swallowed. He would rather eat filthy paper that has had who knows how many peoples grubby fingers on it, then agree to Louis’ stupid deal.

"You know what? Maybe I will." Louis said and looked at him. "You would be real fucking sad without me. But you just won't admit t." Louis said. "Are you angry that the fortune isn't something you don't want?" Louis asked and rolled his eyes. "We all do things we don't want to do." Louis said and looked at Harry. "You're something else." He said shaking his head. "Please see the therapist more. You really need it." Louis said, looking at him with a look of disgust. Louis had never looked at him that way before.

“I've had enough of this,” Harry growled, slamming his hands down on the table. He stood from the table in one swift movement, his chair falling back against the floor with a loud clunk, then walked out of the room. He left Louis, and his untouched food in there, his appetite gone. He didn't know why Louis had to push so fucking much. Harry has been trying, he honestly has, so why the fuck couldn't Louis just be happy with that? Something was a lot better than nothing.

Harry went straight up to his room and sprawled out on his bed, his eyes slamming shut the moment his head hit the pillow. Why couldn't he make Louis happy? He tried and tried and tried, but nothing he ever did was good enough. Any improvement he made was never good enough, and he was starting to think that it just wasn't worth it. He couldn't please Louis no matter how hard he tried, so why bother anymore? Why allow himself to feel the pain when Louis decides to lash out? Why allow himself to feel anything?

With that thought in mind, Harry drifted off to sleep, easily finding his deserted dreamland in only a matter of seconds. He looked anything but peaceful as he slept, with his eyebrows furrowed, and a deep frown etched into his lips, but it was the most peaceful he has felt for a while, and that was honestly a sad realization.

Louis rolled his eyes and continued eating. He only got mad because Harry took one baby step, then took four steps back. He was improving, but it was like it cancelled itself out when he went back to being his asshole self. He ate everything he got, then threw the trash away, putting Harry's Chinese food in the fridge. He grabbed his ice cream and candy, putting some of each candy on top and covering it in whipped cream. Within minutes, all his ice cream was gone. He got up and waddled to the couch, laying down. He didn't want to cuddle Harry or even lay next to him. He didn't care that the couch would kill his back. It was better to have a sore back than have to deal with Harry, in his opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you know that usually Ashley, (HrFrLarry1224) posts chapters and responds to comments, something I've only done a couple times. She has been going through a personal thing at the moment and will not be able to respond to comments until Friday. I would highly appreciate it if you would leave Ashley some love in the comments because she really needs it at this time. Thank you all again for the amazing support on this fanfiction. I will be going through comments on previous chapters tomorrow and responding to some. Thank you again, ~Amanda (daddyy_harryy)


	11. Tie Him Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Loves! I am back! As Amanda said in the last chapter, I have been going through a hard time. I recently lost someone really close to me, and it has been extremely hard. I wanted to come back, though, and update! This is going to be posted wayyy later than I normally do, so that means comments will have to wait until tomorrow. It seems like they will never get answered, but I promise they will!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Xx

Harry walked through the old, chipped double doors to his warehouse, two men at his side but they walked with him not as his protectors, but as his equals. When he was doing business as the leader of the mafia, he had no guards, no security team, but only men who fought with him, who had his back the same as he had theirs. He wasn't their boss, and they weren't his employees.   
  
"Aaron!" Harry greeted the man with a twisted smile on his face. He grabbed the man's hand as soon as he turned around and pulled him into a hug, hand instantly reaching behind Aaron and plunging into the elastic band of his underwear, his fingers curling around the warm, solid barrel of the gun. "Come on, mate, we don't need these, do we? Unless, of course, you have something you would like to share," Harry asked as he pulled away, the man now a stiff board with a pale face due to his only protection being taken away from him.

Aaron smiled at the man. "Harry! Nice to see you!" He said and went in for the hug, not realizing the trap. His eyes went wide. Of course he needed that. What he had done wasn't going to make Harry happy. He promised Harry he would get the girls and he said he would have them at least a week ago, and Harry already paid. But here he was, with no girls in return. Aaron swallowed hard as he watched the gun be in Harry's hands. He felt naked without it, and scared with the powerful weapon in Harry's hands. "Well.. You see.." Aaron started. He couldn't make an excuse. He knew that Harry was aware of what he had done. "I don't have the girls you've been asking for." Aaron said, looking up at Harry. "I'm sorry, I can give you your money back."

Harry shook his head and tsked, pointer finger curling around the trigger as he shifted his hand this way and that way, testing the weight of the gun. “Aaron, you and I both know that you don't have the money,” Harry said, peering down at the gun in his hand before he lofted it, barrel pressed against Aaron’s sternum. Harry applied pressure and grinned when the man in front of him flinched. “You know I am a man of my word, so why would you try and screw me out of my girls?” Harry asked, voice a low purr that sent shivers up everyone's spine.

Aaron swallowed hard, immediately beginning to sweat. "Okay, okay! I don't have the money but I'll get the money to you! I'm sorry this happened. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." Aaron said quickly. He didn't want to die. He knew that Harry was most likely not going to kill him, but he worried anyway. "I wasn't going to Harry. I promise I wasn't." Aaron said. But that was a lie. Of course he was going to try and make a few thousand pounds without having to do any dirty work. Who wanted to locate girls and kidnap them to give to a man for his prostitution ring? Not him.

Harry frowned and shook his head once again, this time in mock sadness. “I really, really wish you wouldn't have done this,” Harry said, finger tightening around the trigger before he grinned, pulled the gun away, emptied the chamber and the clip before he threw it off to the side. When he seen the man sag in relief, Harry laughed and in one lung, he had Aaron pinned against the stair railing, fingers curled around his throat in a tight grip. He really wished he didn't have to hurt him, or scare him, because Aaron has done remarkable things for Harry in the past, but he had to be taught a lesson, and Harry had to teach others that trying to fuck him over just wouldn't slide with him, especially when it involved twenty thousand pounds.

Aaron's eyes squeezed shut as he watched Harry's finger curl around the trigger. He knew Harry was going to kill him on the spot. When he felt the gun's weight against his body go away, he sighed heavily in relief. "Thank you Ha-" He got cut off as Harry pushed him against the railing. Aaron squirmed, trying to break free. Harry was much bigger, and stronger, than him. There was no way he could fight back. He let out little gasps of air, clawing at Harry's hands on his neck. "H-Harry." He gasped and squirmed more, trying to get out of Harry's grip.

Harry shoved him back more so his back was bent at an odd angle, the edge of the railing digging into his side. Harry had one foot planted firmly behind Aaron’s bent right leg, and his other was between both of Aaron’s, making his lower half completely unable to move. “What did I tell you last week when you told me my delivery would be late?” Harry asked, not even sounding like himself. His voice was more raspier, heavier, making each word drag off of his tongue like mud does off of a slide. “Hmm?” He hummed, tapping Aaron’s cheek with his free hand when the other man's eyes began to roll into the back of his skull. Harry loosened his grip on bis throat, not by much, and grinned when Aaron gasped in a large breath. “That's right, breath it in. Come on, be a good boy,” he purred, fingers gently caressing Aaron’s cheek.

Aaron groaned at the uncomfortable position they were both in. "I-I.." He stuttered, not quite sure what to say. He told him that he was having some trouble getting the girls and that it would be another week because he didn't want someone getting suspicious. Aaron flinched as Harry touched him, trying to pull away even though there was nowhere to go. "I-I said that I had trouble getting the girls because some people were suspicious." He said and glared at him. "Can you just let me go? And don't get handsy with me. Why don't you put those hands on your slut of a wife?"

“Mhhm, but what did I say if you didn't have them within a week?” Harry asked, his fingers curling, but not tightening, until his fingernails were digging into Aaron’s neck. The man had balls, he could tell you that much, but Harry wasn't sure how much longer he would have them. Harry finally let go of Aaron’s neck, his fingers instantly flying to the sweat covered hair at the back of his neck. “Perhaps you have forgotten who I am, but don't worry. I will remind you when you wake up,” and with that, Harry jerked Aaron to the side and bashed his head against the concrete wall, a loud laugh falling from his lips when Aaron’s body fell to the floor; a motionless heap that laid at Harry’s feet that had blood dripping out of the cut on his head and creating a crimson pool on the dirty floor.

Aaron gasped and swallowed hard. "Sir. I don't remember. I will get you the girls, just please." He begged, biting his lip. "I'm sorry. We can work something out can't we?" He asked, shaking nervously now. Aaron gasped once again as Harry grabbed his hair. "Please don't!" He yelled. But it was too late. Once Harry had thrown him to the ground, he was unconscious. Unable to think, barely breathing by himself. The blood seeped from the cut on his head, pooling around him, covering his own face in blood.

“Tie him up,” Harry growled, kicking the man in his stomach. He watched as his body flopped backwards, lips parting in a silent scream; a scream that would never come. Harry grabbed a chair out of the corner of the room and set it in the middle of the floor, allowing his men to sit Aaron’s unconscious body in the chair before he went and grabbed the rope. Tape was also a good choice, but it was too sticky and left a mess behind. Ropes were reusable, and reliable.

He started with Aaron’s legs, wrapping the rope around them tightly before he tied them to the chair. He then moved onto his hands, tying them down with his palm spread flat on the arm of the chair, fingers open. It was unnecessary, considering his warehouse was in the middle of nowhere, but for his own convenience, he shoved a rag in Aaron’s mouth and used a little piece of tape to keep him from spitting it out. Once Harry stepped back, his men did too, and Aaron’s body sagged, head falling forward and blood falling in slow drips onto his jeans.

Ahh, he was going to have fun.

Aaron regained consciousness soon after. He looked down to his limbs tied up to a chair. His head shot up, instantly groaning at the pain from where Harry hurt him. He looked at Harry, tears rolling down his cheeks. He shook his head, not wanting to die. Or whatever was going to happen to him. He began crying around the gag. He had a wife and a family that he needed to support. He couldn't have anything happen to him. He looked at Harry with big, pleading eyes. As if silently asking him, begging him not to do whatever he was going to do.

The scared look on Aaron's face only pushed Harry higher, making him want more. He walked over to the table they had set up and let his fingers dance over the many blades they had laid out, finally letting his fingers stop on a six inch knife that was razor sharp with a small curve at the top. He hummed as he picked it up and twisted his wrist, watching with bright eyes as the blade reflected the light. “I am a man who takes his business seriously,” Harry begun as he turned around, knife weighing heavily in his hand. “So when I feel I am being fucked over, I do not take it lightly. And what I am about to do to you today, should make you very grateful, because I can, and will, do far worse if I do not see my girls by the end of the week,” he walked over to the chair placed in front of Aaron and set down, their knees bumping together.

Aaron watched Harry carefully. He knew Harry was a sick, fucked up man. There was talk about Harry all over in the mafia. No one messed with Harry, but Aaron was the lucky idiot who had to push Harry's buttons a little too far. "I will get you your girls by the end of the week. Just let me go man. I will get them to you. And if I don't, you can kill me. Just, please." Aaron said as soon as the rag was out of his mouth, his tongue dry and lips sore from having the tape ripped off. Tears he refused to let fall burned the back of his eyes as he looked up at Harry, fear overpowering his need to show his strength. "I mean it this time. Just one last chance man." He said, staring straight at Harry. He swallowed hard, the fear rising. He was terrified.

Harry's face was lax, his posture making him look bored when in reality, he was loving how desperate Aaron sounded. It did something to him, something that made his entire body erupt in a tingly fire, and he wanted more. Harry pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side, a loose curl falling over his forehead. Should he let him go? Or should he have some fun? Should he teach him a lesson? Or should he let it slide?   
  
Harry lifted a shoulder in a half shrug and smacked his lips together, making a lively red color rush to fill his lips. "That's just... Not who I am. If I let you slack, then others will think they can slack and I just-- do you see where this creates a problem for me?" Harry sighed and lifted the knife, a slow grin spreading across his lips as he pressed it against Aaron's cheek, watching in fascination as blood seeped out of the small incision and created a crimson line down his cheek.   
  
"I admire you self control, but this won't do," Harry said when he realized Aaron wasn't screaming, but instead had his lip held tightly between his teeth, eyes screwed shut and forehead wrinkled in pain with sweat trickling down it. "SCREAM!" Harry shouted, pulling the knife back only to bring it forward to slash at Aaron’s leg, a little pressure needed to cut a deep gash in Aaron's thigh, going past the layer of clothes with ease.

Aaron's eyes went wide, letting out a scream. He scream until all the air from his lungs had disappeared, and even then. His mouth was open and he was trying to scream with everything he had, but nothing came out except for a small, pitiful squeak. When he finally opened his tear filled eyes,Aaron looked at Harry and shook his head quickly. "I will do anything for you to just let me go. I'll get you the girls by the end of the week like you asked. Just please let me go!" He yelled, the pain in thigh starting to get worse and worse. He breathed heavily. "If you're gonna kill me, just kill me." Aaron groaned, looking up at the man. "Just please." Aaron begged. He knew Harry wasn't going to let him go anytime soon. But it was worth trying.

“Tempting,” Harry said, eyes pinned on the blood soaked jeans. He set the knife off to the side of his chair, then leaned forward and brushed his fingers over the open wound, earning him a small whimper. “But killing you teaches you nothing. I want you to leave here today knowing that I am watching you, that you will not be alone for the rest of the week, and that if I don't have my girls by the end of the week… Then…” Harry cut off and drug his thumb over his throat in a slicing motion, a unsettling smile on his face, paired with dark, beady eyes.

Humming some weird tune only he seemed to know, Harry brought his hand back down to Aaron’s thigh, his fingers pushing the material of the jeans out of the cut before he suddenly shoved his thumb into the cut, the entire tip of his finger disappearing in the meat. He laughed as Aaron scream, and wiggled his thumb around, just testing out what kind of reaction he would get.

Aaron looked at Harry. "You don't understand. I have daughters. It's hard to kidnap girls when you have daughters. You might not understand someday but it's hard." He said. "I can't do it." He said tears in his eyes. He cried out and squirmed as Harry dug his thumb into the cut. It was the worst pain he had ever felt in his whole life. "You're a psychotic asshole!" Aaron screamed in pain. "I'm surprised you haven't killed your wife yet! Fuck!" He screamed.

Harry laughed and nodded, agreeing that he was,indeed, psychotic, but this was only the beginning.“My wife isn't a little bitch,” Harry said, digging his thumb in deeper and deeper, the meat warm around his finger and sort of creation a suction that sucked his finger in deeper. “And don't you think you should have thought about your daughters before taking this job?” Harry asked, jerking his thumb to the right a little, making it so his fingernail dug into the meat.

Aaron screamed and arched his back. "I feel bad for her. At least I'm not married to a psychopath!" He yelled. He screamed louder, the pain becoming overwhelming. He didn't know what to do. "I didn't have daughters when I took the job!" He yelled and continued to squirm. "Please stop! I'll get you your girls! Just stop!" He yelled he was sweating profusely and had tears rolling down his cheeks.

“ _He_ is a psychopath, too. So, we get along well.” Harry said. He laughed, then gritted his teeth and suddenly got serious. He was  _done_ with this. He leaned forward on his chair, making it tip forward and balance on the two front legs. His own legs were planted firmly apart, bent at the knees and pressing against his stomach from the movement. “I don't give a fuck,” Harry growled, pressing his thumb in harder. “You took the job, you promised to get the girls to me, and now you have yet to fulfill your promise. So, I will be the one to hold his promise,” Harry pulled his thumb out of the wound, the flesh crying as it pressed back together, molding back together with the glue made from blood.

He picked up the knife again, blood smearing across the handle, and spread Aaron’s hand out, knife just barely nicking below his knuckle on his thumb. “You have done me dirty,” Harry said slowly, motioning for his men to come over. They did as they were told and held Aaron’s body still, a large hand clamped over his mouth to silence his screams and begs. Hot tears fell from his eyes, and Harry made a noise of mock sadness and wiped the salty tear out of the corner of his eye. “Don't worry, it will only hurt for a moment,” then he grabbed the tip of Aaron's thumb and with a skilled slice, the entire thumb popped off, blood squirting all over Harry, droplets landing on his tongue that he gladly swallowed.

Aaron glared at him. "If your wife knew what you were doing she wouldn't want to be with you anymore. Go home and tell her you're doing this to me!" Aaron yelled. "I dare you! She won't stay!" Aaron yelled. He screamed as the pain continued to intensify. The feeling of Harry's thumb inside his wound was something he couldn't describe. How were you supposed to describe that? It was a horrible, horrible feeling. No one could understand what it felt like unless it happened to them, which god forbid it ever does. "I'm going to get you your girls!" He yelled. He panted, sighing in relief when Harry took his thumb out. Aaron let out a muffled scream against the man's hand, shaking his head quickly. He wasn't going to actually cut off one of his fingers was he? Aaron screamed loudly against the man's hand, watching as his thumb went from being attached to his hand to landing somewhere on the ground. He watched as Harry swallowed his blood. He wanted to throw up at the sight. What sick, twisted person drank someone else's blood like it was the last thing they'll ever drink?

Harry grinned, teeth tinted red, and wiped the blood off of his face with his sleeve. He didn't enjoy the taste of blood at all. It was a bitter, metal liquid that clung to your tongue and refused to disappear for the rest of the day. But the look on Aaron’s face, and so many faces before his, were always worth it. “I trust you have learned your lesson and that by the end of this week I will have my girls?” Harry asked, but everyone knew it wasn't a question. He was stating it, not really giving you a choice in the matter. Well, he was. If you didn't value your life, then disobey him. He didn't have a problem with that at all.   
  
Aaron panted and looked at Harry. He nodded slowly, swallowing hard. "I'll get you your girls by the end of the week. I promise." He said when the man finally removed his hand from his mouth. He looked down at his thumb. He couldn't believe it was just gone. He felt sick to his stomach. There was no way he could try and trick Harry again by not getting his girls. He knew this time he was going to die if he didn't.

"Good," Harry said, rising to his feet. He threw the blade on the table, the other knifes clattering on top of the metal tray, then wiped his hands off with a towel. "Sunday. Nine a.m. I expect you to be here, with my girls. In the meantime, I have to go meet with my wife who is, and if you call him anything else again you will be missing your other thumb, a male," Harry growled, dark eyes staring straight through Aaron's brown, but transparent, orbs. The other man was terrified now, and knew Harry wasn't fucking around. But, just to add a little more shit to his pants, Harry asked with a lopsided grin, "You said you have girls, yeah? How old are they?"

Aaron nodded. "Yes yes. Nine a.m. Promise." He said and sighed shakily. "I've never met your wife before. Usually they don't call a man a wife." Aaron said and looked away from Harry. He didn't want to look the man in the eyes. He was completely terrified. "And they're 1,3, and 4." He said looking up at the man. "As you can tell my wife and I have been quite busy. She's already pregnant with our fourth. Our son." He said.

“Louis chose his own title,” Harry said, not missing a beat. It was unusual for a male to be referred to as a wife, yes, and even more unusual for a breeder to choose their own title, but nobody dare questioned Harry. Grinning, Harry unbuttoned his soiled shirt and handed it off to one of his men, who in return handed him a clean white buttoned up shirt. “My wife is pregnant with twins,” Harry said, humming happily. He then remembered why he had asked the question in the first place and his happy grin twisted into a dark, mischievous one. He knew this would, without a doubt, get the man's attention and that getting his girls would no longer be a problem. 

“I promise to you, on this day, if I do not get all of the girls I was promised, I will take all three of your girls on their sixteenth birthday. It will not matter what they were chosen for. They will automatically be given to one of my rings,” And with that threat hanging in the air, Harry spun around on his heels and left. He could hear Aaron yelling after him, but he only stopped long enough to give his men orders to clean this all up. Then, he was walking out to his car and leaving, a fresh shirt on and a small drop of blood underneath his right eyebrow. He heard everything Aaron had said, but didn't act on it today. He would let his anger brew, then come Sunday, he would have fun with the man regardless if he gets his girls or not.

"I can't believe you let your wife choose his own title. And twins? He's gonna get so fat. Even after the babies are born. It's going to impossible to lose all that baby weight." Aaron said. "I will not let you take my girls. My girls are my everything." Aaron said sternly. "You will never lay a hand on them. You hear me! You will never touch them!" Aaron yelled after him.

"Mr. Styles has gave up strict orders not to let you go until tonight," Tom said, the man having stayed back. He was Harry's most trusted Security guard, therefore, he was the only one trusted enough to be left alone with Aaron. "This, however, is not an order. This is for Mr. Styles wife," and with that, Tom punched the guy in the face, the bone chilling crunch of his nose breaking dancing through Tom's ears, like he was listening to opera. He knew Mr. Styles would be upset to learn he hurt Aaron, but he had to. Louis was already put down enough, and even if he didn't hear what this man had said, Tom had to make Aaron learn that speaking of a Styles' like that was unacceptable.

Aaron groaned. "Why not? Why can't I go?" He asked and glared up at the man. "You're just Harry's bitch. And you know it's true." He said to the man. Aaron groaned as Tom's fist hit his face. He screamed at the pain, his nose was definitely broken. "I can't stand you. I can't wait to get Harry his girls and never deal with you guys ever again."

Tom smirked and moved to stand off to the side of the man, arms crossed over his chest. “Good, sir, because you won't see Mr. Styles after Sunday,” Tom said innocently. He smiled a secret smile, then walked out of the room and shut the door. He knew he was considered Mr. Styles… Bitch, but he didn't mind. He protected his life, and got paid extremely well for doing so. But, money aside, he cared for Harry like a son. Even if he was only a few years older than Harry, it didn't matter. The boy touched a special place in Tom’s heart that no one else ever would. He was a Hunter, through and through. And when chosen for to be a Hunter, you are forbid to ever marry or have kids. It was a rule everyone had to follow, even if some wished otherwise.

\-----

Louis and Harry were on their way to a new clinic with a new OBGYN. Louis was insanely excited to find out what they were having. He couldn't wait to go all out in blue, pink, or both. He knew he was going to go crazy and buy everything under the sun. He rubbed his bump and looked over at Harry. He knew Harry wanted a boy or a girl, but that didn't mean Harry thought it was going to be one of each. Louis admired Harry. Even though Harry was calm, he could see Harry trying to hide his excitement from him. "Hey Hazz?" Louis asked smiling. "Last chance. Last call. What do you think we're having?" Louis asked and grinned. "I still think we're having a boy and a girl." Louis said happily.

Harry hummed in thought and looked down at Louis’ large bump. It was round and out there, looking as if he was full term with just one baby. Harry loved rubbing his bump, but he hasn't for a while. He didn't dare touch it at night because apparently the babies went crazy at his touch and wouldn't calm down so Louis could rest. Harry has yet to feel them move, even though he has wanted to for a while. Shaking his head, he thought back on the question and grinned. “I feel like they're both boy's,” Harry said, a grin plastered on his face. He was excited to find out the gender _,_ even though it really didn't mean anything to him. As long as they were healthy he would be happy.

Louis smiled. "Well I'll be happy no matter what. I can't wait until they're here." Louis said and rubbed his bump. "They're kicking. You wanna feel? I'm sure they've missed their daddy's touch. You haven't rubbed my bump in a while." Louis said. He didn't like how big he was already. He gained a decent amount of weight but nothing that was concerning. It was just hard for him to look at his naked body since it went through so much change in such a short time. Harry didn't know that though, he didn't want Harry to know. He didn't want Harry to be worried about him.

Harry bit his bottom lip and hesitated, then finally shook his head no. They were almost to the doctors office, anyway. “I'll rub it later tonight,” Harry finally decided, folding his hands in his lap. He would love more than anything to feel his children move, but not here, in a car, where Zeek was. It wasn't the most private setting. Harry was, of course, oblivious to how Louis was feeling about himself, though he noticed everytime Louis would turn his body away from Harry when dressing. He didn't think too much of it, though. He just figured Louis enjoyed some kind of privacy when dressing.

Louis pouted but nodded. He liked when Harry rubbed his bump. It was comforting and it reminded him how much Harry loved the children. But he understood why Harry didn't want to, especially with Zeek in the car. Louis looked out the window, grinning as they pulled up to the clinic where the doctor's office was. He could feel the excitement building in his stomach. When the car parked, he got out of the car, groaning softly as he stood. It was already quite difficult for him to maneuver with his bump. He looked at Harry and grinned. "We're going to find out what we're having." Louis said.

“Sir,” Zeek said as soon as Louis got out of the car. Harry's foot was already out the door, his fingers curled around the door handle. “Ye-” he cut himself off when Zeek handed him a wet wipe and pointed to his eyebrow. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, but he wiped where Zeek told him to and frowned when he seen the smudge of blood on the towelette. “Thank you,” he said, smiling gratefully at him before he climbed out and closed the door. He was just tucking the soiled napkin in his pocket when Louis grinned at him.

“We are,” Harry said, grinning back at him. He was thankful Louis didn't seem to notice the blood, otherwise Harry wouldn't hear the end of his nagging questions until he told him what it was from. Grabbing Louis’ hand, they walked up to the new clinic. It was a small, tan building that looked to be only two stories high. Aside from how small it was, it still looked like a decent clinic. On the outside, at least. “Tell you what,” Harry said as he pulled open the door. “If I'm right, you will do whatever I want. If you're right, I'll do whatever you want. If we're both wrong, we will.. What should we do if we're both wrong?”

Louis held Harry's hand and hummed. "I'm not sure. Maybe you do one thing for me, I do one thing for you. So it's even. Whatever each other wants. Sound fair?" Louis asked and walked inside the clinic. It didn't look too great on the inside. It was very small, cramped. There were a few women in the waiting room. Louis bit his lip and looked up at Harry. "This place said the woman had great reviews. I think we're at the right place." He said, looking around.

Harry's nose was wrinkled in disgust as his eyes moved over the tiny waiting room. The pregnant women in there were practically sitting on top of each other, and the clinic had this.. Old, almost moldy smell. It couldn't be healthy. “No, no,” Harry shook his head and jerked Louis back towards the door. “You will not be seen here!” He said, absolutely convinced that he just seen seen something move in the corner of the ceiling.

Louis frowned and held Harry's hand, squeezing it. "Please don't make a scene. It's fine." Louis said. "I'm sure it's going to be fine. Besides, I cannot wait any longer to find out what we're having. The OBGYN here is really recommended. Please." Louis said and walked up to the front desk to sign in. "Now we wait until we're called back." Louis said and looked up at Harry.

Harry grumbled under his breath as he followed Louis to the cramped waiting room, watching as Louis bumped into a woman as he set down, leaving a seat on the corner for Harry to sit in. “I'm not sitting down,” Harry growled under his breath. The seats looked dusty, and the butt imprints were obvious signs of how old they really were. He chose the instead lean against the white wall, his shoulder the only thing touching it. He was not happy at all that they went from the top facility, and obgyn, to this place, all because Louis didn't like Alice. Couldn't he push his uncomfortableness aside and see her for their children?

Louis sat down and sighed, looking up at Harry. "I know you think this is ridiculous but I just wanted to try something else so I didn't have to see Alice again. Is that too much to ask? I am carrying our children after all. If she isn't good then we'll go back to Alice but I want to try this place. Okay?" Louis said and pulled out his phone, going on it to pass time.

“Fine, but if this doctor is not good, we will leave and never return,” Harry growled, glaring at all the woman who turned to look at them. Their heads immediately snapped back down to the magazines they were holding or to their laps, embarrassment flaring brightly on their cheeks. He chewed on the inside of his cheek and glanced over Louis’ shoulder as he scrolled through Instagram. He didn't understand the appeal to that website. He has never wanted, nor needed an Instagram account, or a.. What was it called? Face chat? Or was it snapchat? He couldn't remember, but that just proves how useless they really were.

"Fine by me." Louis said and continued scrolling. He liked social media. He liked seeing what other people were doing and what their lives were like. He didn't know why it appealed to him so much, but it did. Louis looked up after 20 minutes of waiting when a nurse called his name. He stood up and smiled at Harry. "You're going to love the doctor. I promise." Louis said and walked back into the office with the nurse.

“Don't promise me that,” Harry snapped, “You don't even know the fucking doctor,” he followed them back, but stayed back as they weighed him, measured his height, and got a urine sample. When Louis walked out of the bathroom, he motioned for Harry to follow them as they led him down a small hallway, to a closet sized room at the end of the hallway that had an ultrasound machine in it. There was barely enough room in there for Harry to stand off to the side of the bed. His butt brushed against the wall everytime he shifted his feet, and the front of his thighs hit the side of the bed. This was fucking ridiculous.

Louis walked out of the bathroom and sighed. He knew this wasn't the best place to go but it was a good place even though it was small, that's what he's heard anyway. He sat down on the chair and chewed on his lip. He knew Harry wasn't happy with all of this. But he just wanted to check it out. They didn't need to go to the best OBGYN ever. She was almost just as good as Alice. "Doctor Hunt will be in shortly to conduct the ultrasound." The nurse said and walked out of the room.

“Look! I can't fucking turn sideways!” Harry exclaimed, trying to wedge both hips between the bed and wall but no matter how much he tried, or how he twisted his body this way and that way, it wouldn't work. He was left standing diagonally, one hip digging into the edge of the bed with the other pressed firmly against the wall. Harry's face fell and he tried to move forward, but from the position, and his pant leg hooking on part of the bed, he was stuck with no way to get out. “I-I think I'm stuck,” Harry hissed under his breath. How the hell was this place so great if the fucking father got stuck when he turned sideways, hmm? Were all these idiots narrow hipped bastards?

"Would you keep your voice down! There are other people here you know." Louis said sternly. "It's my body, I'm the one looking like a fucking whale already at only 20 weeks along. So just stop!" He yelled. He began laughing at Harry's misfortune. "You better get unstuck. Or Doctor Hunt is going to laugh at you."

“What the fuck does it look like I'm doing!?!” Harry yelled, bracing one hand on the wall and the other on the bed, just inches away from his hip. At the same time he lifted up his body, he twisted, but all that managed to do was pop his back, his spine screaming in relief. He frowned deeply and glared at Louis over his shoulder. “I don't fucking care if the doctor makes fun of me, because we aren't coming back,” he was certain of this. He tried twisting his body again, but his eyes widened when he heard a loud ripping noise, followed by a gust of cold air sneaking up his pant leg, the cold air wrapping around the skin just below his knee, which is where the rip was.

"Would you knock it off Harry. It's not that small. I fit in here." Louis said and rubbed his large bump. Doctor Hunt came into the room. "Hello you two. Is there a problem?" She asked, looking at the two of them. "Because if not, we can get the ultrasound started to find the sex of your babies." She said as she began getting everything set up for the ultrasound.

Harry glared at Louis, and mouthed ‘I'm really fucking stuck,” before he motioned down his body. Inhaling deeply, he tried focusing on the doctor as he subtly tried getting unstuck, which was bloody impossible. She was an older woman, with sweet brown eyes and a smile to match. Her skin was glowing, though her age was easily seen from the wrinkles on her forehead, around her eyes, and her smile. As Harry stared at her, he couldn't see one unkind thing in her eyes, or the way she gently lifted Louis’ shirt and rubbed his stomach, eyes barely visible past the wrinkles as she smiled wider. Despite Harry’s distaste in the clinic, and the fact that he was literally stuck in the tiny ass room, he couldn't help but realize this woman was meant to be their obgyn.

Alice was a fantastic doctor, but she was unkind, and not nearly gentle enough with Louis. And it was because she was too close to the patients, or rather patient. He was sure she was nice to her other patients, and gentle, otherwise she wouldn't have gotten to where she was. She was extremely capable for her job, and was well respected, much like Harry. And he knew she was kind, because he has grown up with her. But Louis, in her eyes, was the “other woman.” She has always thought she would end up with Harry, so when she didn't, she realized the only way to do so was to push Louis out of the picture, like she had with so many women and males before. The only difference now? Harry wouldn't let her.

Louis smiled wide as the ultrasound began. He was so excited. Leslie looked at Harry and bit her lip. "I'm really sorry this clinic is so small. It's the clinic I've owned since I first started, and it was my mother's before that. I know I should renovate or move to a bigger clinic, but I just can't let go of this place." She said looking at Harry. "I will get you unstuck after we're done with the ultrasound." She said and softly pushed up Louis' shirt. "Now, this is going to be really cold so I'm sorry." She said and squirted the gel on, moving the wand around his bump. "This is baby number one. Looks like baby number one is a she." She said and then moved the wand to around to find baby number two. "Ah, here is number two. And it looks like baby number two is a girl as well. Congratulations." She smiled.

“What!?!” Harry exclaimed, his body suddenly jerking to the right so he could see the screen. He became unstuck, and nearly fell face first over Louis’ bed. Leslie smiled softly and pointed at both genders, which were clearly seen on the screen. Two girls… “No. There has to be a boy in there,” Harry said, shaking his head. Yeah! He may have said he didn't care, but  _two girls!?!_ He'd likely go insane by the time they were two years old.

He forgot about the proposition he had for Leslie and her clinic and, like the first time he seen these little beans that were much larger now, he became transfixed on the screen, mesmerized in the blurry black and white photo. Oh god, he seen how attached father's always got to their little girls, and how mushy they are when it comes to them. Would he end up like that? Would one small smile be all it takes before he is wrapped around both of their pinky fingers, bowing down to their every wish? But… Maybe he was okay with that… He-- he would have two little girls. Two. That was more than he could ever ask for, more than he's ever wished for.

Louis' eyes widened. "Two little girls?" He asked happily. He couldn't believe it. "I can't believe we're having two girls." He squealed and looked at Harry. He had sisters, he didn't have any brothers. If he had boys he would have no idea what to do. Even though he was a boy himself, he was more feminine. He wouldn't know what to do with boys. Leslie chuckled at Harry. "No boys in there. If it were boys, you would be able to tell." She teased him. "I'm going to get pictures for you guys to take home with you. I'll be right back." Leslie said and left the room.

Harry swallowed thickly, his heart pounding so fast it made him breathless. He was certain, before, that the first child he wanted was a boy, but what better way to start off having children then with two girls? Both, together, would conquer the world. Or, at least, they would conquer all of London. Harry would teach them what he knows, and they would go from there, doing more than any man ever could, and doing/taking what every man feared to. A boy was the typical heir, but Harry decided, as he stared at the screen, they would be the ones to take over his legit companies. They would never know the pain of being forced into marriages that didn't suit them, or into positions that others were. They would be spoiled, regardless of the damn rules.

Louis smiled and grabbed Harry's hand, happy tears rolling down his cheeks. "I can't believe we're having girls. Perfect little girls." He said. He then automatically got sick to his stomach. Girls? Girls that would be forced into marriage like he had been? The thought made him sick. He wouldn't let that happen to his little girls even if he had to sacrifice himself for it. He didn't know what Harry was thinking, but he was going to protect his girls with his life.

A few minutes later Leslie returned to the room with a small, white envelope, black and white photos sticking out of it. She took one look at the sobbing mess Louis was and instead handed it to Harry, who was much more calm and collected. Harry tucked them in the pocket on the inside of his jacket, easily hiding his excitement and fear. “Was this all?” Harry asked, not trying to rush her, but he was uncomfortable. He always was in moments like these, when he could feel his walls crumbling away, making himself visible for all to see.

Leslie looked at him and nodded. "Yup. That's all. Your babies are big and healthy." She said happily. "I'm going to go now. Whenever you're ready to leave, go right ahead." She smiled. "It was lovely to meet you both. I hope to see you again." She said and left the room. Louis sniffled and slowly stood up, rubbing his eyes. "I'm just so happy. I can't stop crying. Fucking hormones." He whined and looked up at Harry.

Harry smiled softly and found himself reaching a hand up, gently cupping Louis’ cheek and brushing away the tears that trailed down his cheek. His eyes were red rimmed, scratched from tears and glossy, making his blue eyes look icy, nearly transparent. He didn't know what came over him, maybe it was from seeing his children that played a big part in it, or because Louis was just there, a physical person Harry could share his happiness with. Whatever the reason, Harry leaned down and with a genteless one used when kissing a child's forehead, their lips met.

It was just a small, closed mouth kiss, lasting for no longer than a second or two, but the passion and emotion behind it left Harry breathless, stunned; lips still hovering just an inch from Louis’, blowing warm breath over his face that smelt of coffee and mint. His eyes were still closed, afraid that the second he opened them the moment would slip away and Louis would make a big deal out of it, leaving Harry regretting it. When, surprising even himself, Harry found himself not wanting to.

Louis looked up at Harry and sniffled. "Thank you. I'm still so sorry for crying like this. Stupid emotions." He said. He watched as Harry's lips slowly come closer to his. When their lips collided, it felt like he was no longer hungry after he had been craving something for so long. He needed that kiss from Harry. The feeling of his soft, plump lips against his own. How he tasted. Even though it was a little kiss, it made him want more. He breathed shallowly against Harry's lips, frozen. He couldn't control the feeling of needing another kiss. He pressed his lips to Harry's once more, kissing him. He could feel the kiss all the way from his head, to the tips of his fingers and toes.

Harry hadn't expected for Louis to take a second kiss, nor did Harry expect himself to return it with this uncontrollable hunger. He had been starved of affection his entire love, only ever fucking people just because he could, but nothing had ever felt like this. A  _kiss_ had never felt like this. The kiss was timid, even though the passion was searing, the air around them hissing and bubbling. It was how Harry had dreamt his first kiss would be when he was a child. His body was floating, lips burning and brain fuzzy. He could feel Louis’ chapped lips against his own, feel as he somehow moved closer, slotting himself between Louis’ legs, pulling the boy closer when there was no physical space between them.

He felt as Louis’ stomach pressed against his own, round and hard, and suddenly he wanted more, needed more. It was like bugs were crawling beneath his skin, and the only way he could reach the scratch without peeling off his own skin was to push Louis closer to him. His hand splayed across Louis’ back, and he felt as the boys spine bent beneath his hand as Louis arched closer to him, seeming just as desperate for more contact as Harry was.

Louis immediately put his hands on Harry's shoulders. This was the best he had ever felt. This was better than sex, better than anything. Kissing Harry was perfect. It was better than their first one for sure. He pulled Harry closer and slowly parted his lips, wanting Harry to slide his tongue into his mouth. He wanted more. He loved the feeling of being pressed against Harry, even though his bump was in the way. He just didn't want this moment to end.

Harry snuck his tongue into Louis mouth right as there was a knock on the door, followed by it opening. He broke away from Louis and was pressed against the wall within the blink of an eye, pupils dilated, lips swollen and breathing shallow. “I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know you were still waiting in here. I'll just take these guys to the next room,” a short, olive skinned woman said, black hair cut in a bob. She was completely oblivious to what she had just walked into, and interrupted.

The door closed with a loud click, one that had Harry nearly jumping out of his skin. He cleared his throat and looked up at Louis, eyes wild. “Let's go,” Harry said in a rough voice, accent thick. He ran a hand through his curls and took deep, calming breaths through his nose, not understanding what had just happened, but knowing he would never forget what he had felt.

Louis let out a little whine when they parted. He wasn't embarrassed at all like he usually would be. He wanted to continue to kiss Harry. Louis walked out of the room with him and looked up at the man. "Daddy?" Louis whispered, his voice innocent and soft. "Can I ride you on the way home? I need you inside me. Something daddy please." Louis said to him, making sure people couldn't hear. "Daddy please. Want you so bad." He said as he could feel himself grow harder. He looked up at Harry, waiting to see his reaction.

Harry growled at the idea, ready to pounce on it when he remembered Zeek had drove them. “Car, now,” was all that Harry barked under his breath, hand finding the small of Louis’ back posessively as he led him outside, letting everyone here know he was taken. When they reached the car, Harry said nothing and helped Louis in, then walked around to his side and set down. “Music, Zeek, and I'll need to window rolled up,” Harry said, punching the button on the door that had a black glass popping out from the long, black seat Zeek was sitting in. It was a very useful thing to have, one Harry has used on occasion.

Louis couldn't help but whimper at the sound of Harry's voice. It scared him slightly, but the sound of his dominant voice turned him on so much. He shivered, getting goosebumps on his skin as Harry held the small of his back. Louis struggled with minor difficulty as he crawled into the car. He watched Harry, biting his lip nervously. They hadn't had sex in a good while and he wanted him so bad. He listened as music began to play and the black glass went up. He looked at Harry, blushing hard.

Harry sat calmly in his seat, face blank and eyes glassed over. He waited until the black glass was completely up, blocking all view of them, before he turned to face Louis. “It will be like always. You will face away from me, understood?” Harry asked, already moving to unzip his zipper. He still wasn't ready to face Louis, and to be honest, he didn't think he would ever be.

Louis frowned slightly but nodded. "I wanna kiss you again though." Louis said and chewed on his lip. He didn't understand why Harry couldn't look at him. If he couldn't see Harry, it didn't pleasure as him as much. He felt like something was missing. He got off because Harry was getting off. He wanted to look at Harry. Just once.

Harry shook his head. This was something he would not break on. “No. Either you fuck me how I say here, or I'll fuck you at home. Either way, we won't be facing,” Harry said, stilling his movements, hands hovering over his belt. If Louis was going to throw a fit about it, then Harry would stop.

Louis nodded. "Okay.. Can we kiss a little after we have sex?" Louis asked biting his lip. "Just really like kissing you. I'll face away from you. Just want to kiss you after." Louis said looking up at the man. His blue eyes were pleading. He just wanted to kiss Harry. He loved it.

Harry agreed without a second of hesitation. His cock, which he just now began to focus on, was already at half length and growing the longer Louis talked. It didn't even have to be dirty words. Just the sound of his sweet, yet scratchy voice always got Harry worked up. “Prep or no prep?” Harry asked him, fumbling with pulling his belt through each loop. He knew it would be painful without prep, even if he went slow, but he still asked. He was selfish.

Louis chewed on his lip. "No prep. I fingered myself in the shower this morning." He admitted, swallowing hard. He was just so horny this morning and Harry was busy and he could not help himself. He masturbated more than Harry thought that he did. He wanted Harry inside him so bad, his arousal clouding his mind. He needed something inside him, he craved it.

Harry glared at Louis, belt now held in his hand. And trust him, the thought to whip Louis' ass with it definitely went through his mind, but he dropped it instead. "You what this morning?" Harry asked him. He tilted his head to the side and slowly, teasingly slow, undid Louis' pants (thank god for the easy poppable button on these maternity pants, and the stretchy waist band) and dipped his hand in. His fingers brushed Louis' hairless thighs as he moved his hand down further, nudging Louis' legs apart. Their eyes stayed locked the entire time, even when Harry pushed Louis' panties aside and shoved a finger in Louis' hole which was, indeed, stretched.

Louis swallowed hard. "I-I know I shouldn't have. I'm sorry daddy. I fingered myself this morning." Louis said, falling silent at Harry's stare. His eyes were so dark. He didn't want to move because of how intimidating he was. Louis instantly got goosebumps on his skin as Harry's fingers delicately went over his skin. He gasped and moaned as his finger was inserted inside him. He stayed looking at Harry, biting his lip nervously.

“Do you think you should be punished?” Harry asked, voice low. He crooked his finger, running his blunt finger down Louis’ velvety walls, then pulled it out and withdrew his hand. “Undress. I want your underwear and pants off now,” Harry commanded as he unzipped his own pants, lifting his hips off the seat long enough to tug his pants and underwear down so they were hugging his thighs. His semi hard cock sprung free and came to rest between the seats, the cool leather making him hiss.

Louis shook his head. "Please don't punish me daddy. You were busy and I was so horny. It's my pregnancy hormones. I can't control it." He whined and looked toward Harry. "Just wanted some release and I didn't want to bother you with my needs." He said and gasped as he felt Harry's fingers against his walls. He nodded and began taking his clothes off, struggling to because of his bump. He broke out in a sweat just getting them off.

Harry watched Louis as he got undressed, eyes hungry and hand lazily stroking his member. In seconds he was at full length, his tip swelling and precum leaking down his shaft. "Come here," Harry said, shifting a little and sliding down so his knees were pressing against the back of the seat in front of him, and his legs were spread. He grabbed Louis' hand, loving have quiet and submissive he suddenly was, and helped him throw his leg over Harry's. He pulled him up into a sitting position in his lap, Louis' feet pressing against the seat Harry was leaning on, heels digging into Harry's sides.

Louis looked up at Harry, swallowing hard as he saw how hard Harry was. Louis sat up, holding onto the seat in front of him. "You're gonna have to help me ride you. Because it's getting harder with this bump." Louis said. "Come on daddy, want you so bad." Louis said and lifted his hips up, shaking his bum a little teasingly. "Fuck me daddy.."

Harry, just to remind Louis who was in charge, smacked his ass and growled. “Maybe I should drag this out,” Harry said, even though he was licking the palm of his hand before grabbing his penis and spreading the saliva over it for some kind of lubricant. “You've already came today, so maybe Daddy shouldn't let you come again.” Harry said, rubbing a soothing hand over Louis’ pinkening cheek while his other hand continued to stroke himself, making the pressure in his stomach build, creating a slow burn that began to make the pleasure spread outwards, flowing through his veins like his blood did.

Louis whimpered loudly and arched his back. He shook his head quickly. "Daddy that's not fair. I'm the pregnant one." Louis whined and bit his lip. "I need to cum again. Daddy don't do this please." He begged and dug his nails into the material of the seat in front of him.

Harry hummed and tipped his head forward, slick tongue running over the top of Louis' ass. He began mouthing his way down, hand spreading Louis' cheeks as he went. Heat began to radiate from Louis' puckered hole the closer he got and with one quick movement, he licked a strip the rest of the way down and thrust his tongue into Louis' hole. Rimming someone wasn't something new for him. He's done it countless times before, and usually makes the person cum that way, but today he wanted to taunt Louis and bring him the brink of his orgasm like this before he brought him back down and thoroughly fucked him. He wanted to stretch him as thin as he possibly could.

Louis panted, so eager to cum. But he wasn't going to until Harry told him to. He knew the rules. Louis let out little whined at every touch from Harry's mouth. It was like everything was heightened. A little touch felt even more amazing than he remembered. He gasped, whimpering at the feeling of Harry's tongue. "Daddy!" He cried out softly, the feeling almost overwhelming to him. "When can I cum? Daddy please!" He begged.

Harry didn't say anything, but just continued to hum, the vibration from his actions spreading throughout Louis' body in torturous waves of pleasure. He circled the first ring of muscles, then pushed in, his tongue curling and massaging the inside of his walls. He felt Louis' entire body begin to tremble, his tiny fists turning white on the seat. Harry finally relented and pulled back, breathing heavily through his nose. He wiped off the saliva that trailed down his chin and grinned. "Not for a while, baby. Daddy wants to have a little fun," he said, hand moving to grip Louis’ hip.

Louis gasped. "Oh-Oh! Daddy!" He moaned loudly, rocking his hips back. He felt so amazing. He gripped the seat tightly, he didn't know how he was going to hold his orgasm in any longer. He panted heavily, sighing when Harry finally pulled away, giving him a break. "But daddy.." He whimpered. "But if I cum I can cum again I promise. Daddy I can't hold it for that long."

Harry began to stroke his cock faster, harder, adding friction he didn't have before. He was building himself up, getting to where Louis was before he stopped, hips coming back down so he was sitting in his seat again. He felt on fire, his entire body electrified with an orgasm that was just out of reach. "Then let me fuck you," Harry growled, positioning the swollen head of his cock against Louis' stretched hole before he thrust up, his head tipping back and a low groan falling from his lips when the warmth Louis was offering enveloped his cock and squeezed around it.

Louis whimpered. "Fine." He said. His eyes went wide when Harry thrusted in. He could've came right on the spot. "Daddy!" He cried out and arched his back. He squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the seat tightly. "Ah! Oh fuck daddy! Fuck me! Make me cum! Fuck!" He cried out, the filthy words leaving his mouth. He was so eager to cum.

Harry, in small, subtle movements, rubbed Louis’ hip before moving his hand to rest on his large bump protectively. He didn't know why, or if it was because of these new found feelings or even the babies, but he found himself growing more and more protective of Louis recently. It started out unconsciously with a few small gestures of helping him stand and get dressed, to a gentle, steadying hand on his elbow or small of his back.

Inhaling a shaky breath, Harry kept his hand on Louis’ belly and began thrusting upwards, starting out with sloppy thrusts that jostled Louis forward. He then got into a more comfortable rhythm, thrusts still quick and sharp, but they were no longer pushing Louis into the seat. “Fuck,” Harry moaned, his sweaty forehead resting on Louis’ back. The windows began to fog, droplets of water collecting on the glass before they rolled down slowly. Nobody on the outside world could see them, or what they were doing in this moment. Nobody could see how gentle Harry was touching Louis, or the way his eyes grew soft behind his closed eyelids with every noise from Louis. It was just them, Louis and Harry-- Harry and Louis.

Louis quieted down at the intimate touches. He let out soft little moans, feeling like yelling out such absurdities. He gripped onto the seat tighter, the feeling of them being so close made the experience just that much pleasurable. "Oh daddy.. This feels so amazing. Ohhh." He moaned out and squeezed his eyes shut. He could hear Harry's heavy breathing, and the feeling of his hand on his bump, everything felt right. Harry was himself around Louis, it was something Louis loved most. He wished it could be like this all the time.

Harry panted heavily, heart rate accelerating as he grew closer to his orgasm. Like every other time, his entire body lit on fire, burning with this raw pleasure that left his head fuzzy. He angled his hips a little, making his penis go in deeper with every thrust. Louis suddenly jerked to the right, causing each and every thrust to hit against his prostate. They both cried out in pleasure in unison, Harry’s hips stuttering when Louis tightened around his cock and thrust his ass down, grinding his his ass against Harry’s upper thighs.

Louis cried out loudly in pleasure, gripping onto the seat tighter. "Daddy! Please let me cum! I can't hold it in anymore!" Louis whimpered. He loved the feeling, but it was so much for him. He couldn't believe how good he felt, but being on the brink of an orgasm for long and to hold it, was torture to him. "Daddy come on.. Please." He begged.

Harry bit his lip, already so close to his orgasm as well. "Fuck! Come for me, Louis! Let me hear how good I make you feel," Harry growled, throwing his head back so it now rest against the back of the seat. His hair stuck to his forehead, sweat trickling down his red face. The car was hot and smelt heavily of sex, with the sound of flesh smacking against flesh being the only thing they could hear.

Louis breathed heavily, digging his nails into the seat as he finally released. "Ah! Daddy!" He yelled out, his back arching, his legs shaking. He couldn't remember a time he felt nearly that good. It was amazing. When he was done with his orgasm, he panted hard, his eyes feeling heavy. He felt so drained afterwards, but it was so worth it.

Harry pumped Louis’ cock, riding out his orgasm and only letting go when Louis slumped forward. Harry took that as his opportunity and thrust three more times up, harshly gripping Louis’ hips as he came with a low moan. All he could see was white as his body continued to shake from the aftershocks of an amazing orgasm. He slumped back against the seat, his entire body becoming jelly.

Louis whined at the feeling of Harry's cum inside him. He was already so sensitive after his orgasm, that it made him shiver a little bit. He sat back in his seat, struggling to pull his pants back up. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes, letting out a yawn. He was so tired.

Harry didn't even move. His pants still hugged his thighs and his head stayed resting against the back of the seat, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. He wasn't exhausted, but he was content and beginning to feel the the calmness and orgasm brought. His muscles were relaxed and his screaming back was no longer aching… he was just completely relaxed.

Louis looked over at Harry, smiling small. He admired him. The way his lips were slightly swollen from biting them, his long eyelashes perfectly fanned out. The way his chest went up and down as he tried to regain his normal breathing pattern. He admired every little thing about Harry and how beautiful he was.

Oblivious to the way Louis was staring at him, Harry lulled his head towards his window and sighed deeply before pulling up his pants. He grimaced as his cock stuck to his boxers from his cum, but didn't say anything as he buttoned them up. “Hungry?” Harry finally asked, turning to face him when he decided he was pulled together well enough that Louis could no longer see behind his mask. His stomach rumbled at the mention of food, seemingly just now realizing that he was indeed hungry.

Louis flinched, snapping out of his trance. "Oh uh, sure." Louis said. Although he wasn't hungry at all, well, that was a lie. He was always hungry. But he would much rather sleep at this moment in time than eat whatever Harry had in mind to. "What do you wanna get?" Louis asked, looking down at his hands.

Harry shrugged and watched Louis, silently admiring the way his hair was ruffled and his cheeks a bright pink color. He looked ruffled, or in terms Harry liked to use, thoroughly fucked. “I was thinking I could cook something,” Harry said, letting his arm drape across his torso. He was still slouching, knees pressing against the back of the seat. “Hector had today off for his son's birthday, and I'm tired of eating out. So I figured I could cook whatever you wanted,”

Louis looked at Harry and bit his lip. "I have an even better idea." Louis said with a smile. "How about I show you my awesome wife skills and cook for you? But you can cook if you really want." He said. "I'm really craving spaghetti. Maybe start out with a salad with lots of yummy fruits and veggies." Louis said and licked his lips. He giggled when he felt a couple kicks. "The girls agree."

Harry smiled fondly and glanced down at Louis’ stomach for a second before he let his eyes meet Louis’. “You can cook. I'd like to see if I got the bundle deal with you,” Harry joked. He hummed and finally sat up properly so he could roll down his window to let some fresh air in.

Louis nodded. "It might not be the best food you've ever had. But I think my mum taught me to be an average cook. But maybe I'm underestimating myself." He shrugged and rubbed his bump, smiling. His eyes then widened slightly. "We're going to have to discuss names." He said, turning slightly to Harry.

Harry groaned and covered his face with his hand. He didn't really want to deal with picking names for their children right now. He has had a long, and stressful, day and all he wanted to do now was go home, eat, and take a hot bath before going to bed. Shouldn't a man, who may or may not be a mafia leader and a very cruel man, be allowed to relax? Surely he should.

Louis frowned. "It's just a suggestion. We don't have to. It shouldn't be stressful. We still have like four months until they arrive." Louis said and looked down. "It shouldn't be a stressful thing. I'm bringing it up now so when I'm about to pop we aren't sitting there panicking about what to name our children.”

“Kayzlie,” Harry suddenly blurted. He had no idea what led him to say it, but he just did. That name has always spoke to him, since he was younger. He's always thought it was a weird name, and that it wouldn't sound right for a child to actually have it, but it was cute and unique. Harry bit his lip and turned his face so he was now looking out the window, the wind blowing freely through his hair and cooling down his clammy skin.

Louis looked at Harry, then turned to face forward, processing the name as it hit his ears. "Kayzlie." He said softly to himself. "That's really pretty. How did you come up with that?" Louis asked. "I've always like the name Penelope." Louis said and looked out the window. "It's a more traditional name. But it's really cute. Their nicknames could be Kay and Penn." Louis said. "Or maybe something cuter than that, but I think it's adorable." Louis hummed.

Harry shrugged, still not turning to face Louis. He picked at the rubber lining on his window, fingernails digging into it and pulling out chunks that flew out the window. “I don't know,” Harry lied, eyebrows furrowing at Louis’ nickname suggestions. “Penelope is a lovely name, but Penn? Really?” Harry scoffed, quickly moving his fingers to knead at his forehead when he realized he was ruining his car. What kind of nickname was that?

Louis huffed. "It's a nickname I could think of on the spot." Louis said and crossed his arms over his bump. "Can you come up with a better nickname from that name?" Louis asked. "So have we decided on those two? Kayzlie and Penelope?" Louis asked.

“Nelly,” Harry shot back with a raised eyebrow, finally turning to face Louis with a cocky grin. “I think they are good starts, but let's get some other ideas,” Harry said. He loved both names, of course, but having more than one name was always a good idea. A selection never hurt anyone, especially someone who had a job like Harry's. Who knew if he would get a girl from Aaron named Penelope, or get hired by a girl named Kayzlie?

Louis huffed. "Fine. You win the nickname game." He said. "But I don't know." Louis shrugged. "Maybe Louise? Close to my name?" Louis asked. "It would be cute." He said. "I don't know. This would be so much easier if it was one of each. One girl name, one boy name." He whined and rubbed his eyes.

Harry agreed with a snort and a slight incline of his head. Boy's weren't picky. Name his some stupid ass name like… Louis, for example. He will never complain, because he doesn't care. But name a girl Louise, and you'd never hear the end of it. “We have time,” Harry reminded him, suddenly sitting up when his house came into view. He went from relaxed to rigid in three seconds top, knowing he now had a role to play once again.

Louis pouted. "Well I like the name Louise. I think it would be cute. Especially if our girls looked more like me. A little mini me." Louis squealed. He was very excited for the babies to arrive. He was counting down the days, and not just because he was sick of looking like a whale. "I know we have time." He huffed and looked out the window.

"Would you like it if I suggested we name one of them Harriet?" Harry snapped, his tolerance for idiots near the snapping point. It amazed him how quickly he was able to change moods, and how it only seemed to take the knowledge of somebody seeing them for him to be a complete ass to Louis.

Louis frowned. "It's just a suggestion. And I don't mind, but I don't like that name." Louis said and rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you're not the pregnant one? Because your moods change faster than mine. Oh wait. You can't be." Louis snapped at him. He knew that was going too far, but once the words left his lips he automatically regretted them. He knew how sensitive that subject was for Harry. His eyes widened. "Harry.. I-" He started, but he was speechless. He couldn't believe he said it.

Harry went completely still in his seat, a flurry of emotions passing over his face before he decided on none. He turned to Louis with a blank stare, heart suddenly hurting. He didn't know how to describe it, but it felt like someone had squeezed it tightly with a metal glove that had spikes. He swallowed back his hurt and said nothing before climbing out. “You, Louis,” Harry began, turning around and bending down so he was at eye level with Louis. “Can go fuck off. Do not expect any sort of reaction to that. You are childish and you throwing things I have told you out like that to hurt me, is the exact reason I refuse to trust you. You are not, and may not ever be, trusted.” And with that, Harry slammed his car door shut and walked up the driveway.

Just when he thought things were going fine between them, Louis had to be a complete ass and ruin everything. He isn't helping Harry at all by saying shit like that. If anything, he is just proving that Harry should keep his secrets, secrets and his life private. Trusting people will only get you hurt in the end, and Louis has proved that time and time again.

Louis got out of the car quickly and followed him. "Harry I didn't mean it. I went too far. I shouldn't have said it. I was angry. Harry please." Louis said and finally made it to him, grabbing his arm to make Harry look at him. "I'm sorry." He whimpered, tears coming to his eyes. "I didn't mean it. I'm really sorry. Harry, you have to believe me."

Harry ripped his arm out of Louis’ grasp and turned to face him, the close proximity making it so Harry was towering over Louis with hate filled eyes. “I do not care how angry you get, you should never use anything I tell you in a fight,” Harry said, nostrils flaring. “I don't throw in the fact that you're a poor little boy who can't be left alone with a bottle of pills, now do I?” He was pissed, livid even. His entire body was shaking as he tried to reign his anger in, but it was nearly impossible. Day in and day out Louis preaches about how good it would be for Harry to open up and trust him, but he ends up doing things like this, and he leaves Harry standing between a rock and a hard place. If he opens up, anything he says can and will be used against him, but if he stays to himself, then that gets used against him and makes him a bad parent and husband. He can't win.

Louis gasped, his bottom lip wobbling. "Harry that's not fair. You can't bring up my suicide attempt into this. That's just as cruel as what I said to you." He whimpered. "I won't do that again. You just have to stop being such an ass to me." Louis said. "Maybe it would be better if we didn't fucking talk at all. Only unless we absolutely have to." Louis said.

Louis had a point, didn't he? But that was exactly what Harry was trying to point out to him. Him speaking cruely hurts Harry, even if he doesn't show it. “As I have suggested many times before,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. “But you are a stubborn fucking mule who runs his mouth constantly and never shuts up,” he said, not at all meaning for that faint hint of fondness to sneak into his words, but it did… Even if it was nearly impossible to hear.

Louis looked at him, shaking his head. "We were doing good and you had to go and ruin it!" He yelled. "I'm sick of being patient with you! Stop acting one way with me and then when you're back here acting like an ass!" Louis said. "If it doesn't change by the time the babies are born I'm going to leave you. One way or another." Louis said, staring into his green orbs. His blue eyes were intense, the state almost crippling. Harry could tell he meant it.

“Why wait until then? Pack your fucking bags and leave, I won't stop you,” Harry shouted, thrusting an arm towards the door. He was tired of being threatened with Louis leaving. It was ridiculous, and honestly if that was what he wanted, then Harry wouldn't stop him. Let him have a better life without him in it, but you bet your ass when those babies are born Harry will have them before they even open their eyes.

Louis glared at him. "You say that now but if I actually left you wouldn't know what the hell to do with yourself. I'm pregnant with your children. I could leave and you could never see them." He said. "You're acting like you don't need me when I know you do." Louis said.

“Love, I could get any body I want. There are people out there who can not only fuck better than you, and obviously look better than you, but can actually keep their fucking mouths shut. I don't need you for anything,” Harry said, a sick, twisted smile on his lips. He shoved all he was feeling away, and only allowed the anger he felt to boil away at his heart, making him speak things he probably never would have. “As for the children, I have already told you I could have you locked up in three minutes top. You will be the one to never see them again, not I,”

Louis looked at him, clenching his jaw. "Is that so?" He asked. He was so angry he was calm. He decided to go through with the threat. To finally prove Harry right. "I guess we'll have to see with the children thing, won't we?" He asked and turned around on his heels, heading for the bedroom. He grabbed his suitcase, calmly folding his clothes, setting them in the suitcase.

Harry followed after him, watching as he packed his things, but not really allowing himself to feel anything. “I will make you these promises, Louis. You walk out that door, and you are never to return. And if you even threaten my children's lives, or their safety, and it will be the last thing you ever do,” Harry promised him, gaze intense. He knew he should do something, or say something, or even feel something… But he was numb right now. His anger was slowly boiling down, leaving him drained and with little urge to fight at all.

Louis looked at Harry and shrugged. "I believe I'm the better parent out of both of us, if I'm honest." Louis said and zipped his suitcase. "You're acting like never coming back here is a bad thing. And I'm not threatening their safety. They would be safe with me at my mums house." Louis said and pulled the suitcase off the bed, extending the handle. "I just think if you wanted to be a decent father you would be nice to the mother of your children but, your choice." He said and began pulling the suitcase behind him and down the stairs.

“I am nice to those who deserve it,” Harry said. Being the mother of his children doesn't me he automatically got Harry's respect, or that he got a free pass. He had to earn it, and so far, Louis has done anything but earn his trust. “Zeek will take you to your mother's, and know that I will always be watching,” Harry warned him as he stepped out of the doorway to allow Louis to pass. He watched as he left, the overwhelming feeling of anger long gone and in it's place was numbness.

"Well that's just sad." Louis said simply. "Thank you, I could've just left by myself. So I guess you do care a little." Louis said and walked out to the car, Zeek helping him put the suitcase in the car. Once the car pulled away from the driveway, Louis sighed in relief. It felt amazing to be out of that house. To be free. To be away from the man who had been making him feel like shit for over half a year now. He felt like he could finally breathe again. He looked down at his bump. "The three of us are going to be so happy now." He whispered. "I love you baby girls so much." He said and looked out the window, he was excited for the future without Harry in it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all click out of this tab, I want you guys to know that I am ALWAYS here to talk. I haverecently lost someone close to me through suicide, because he felt like no one was there for him or cared, and I don't want any of you to feel that way. Talk to me anytime you would like! My email is ( listentoyourheart1224@gmail.com )  
> Message me anytime you need to, and I promise I will answer as soon as I can!


	12. My rich, privileged ass?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves! I bring you chapter 12! Chapter 13 will most likely be posted tomorrow by me, or Sunday by my co-author Amanda. Annndd, I am afraid we will be taking a short, very short, break from Sunday the 6th, until Thursday the 10th. I am going on vacation, and I don't know how much I will be able to write during that time, but I promise (or at least hope) chapter 13 will be worth it! We have a lot planned!!
> 
> I will be answering/responding to some comments tonight, so if you read this before I get to you, look for my comment tomorrow! :) It truly means a lot to me all the support I got from y'all, and that you guys actually do enjoy the story.
> 
> Much love, Xx

Harry collapsed back on the bed, springs coming to life beneath his body and making him bounce for a second before he came to a rest, the spongy material of the mattress forming around his spine. "You-- god," Harry panted, at a complete loss for words. Sweat glistened his skin, and splattered along his stomach and hand was his own cum that was slowly starting to dry. Sighing, he turned his head to look at Debbie, a petite sixteen year old with blonde hair and blue eyes.   
  
At first glance, you would think she wouldn't be much fun in the bed. But dear god, she just blew Harry's mind. It is possibly because of the fact that he's had boring sex for the past few months, when he actually did have sex, or for the simple fact that the four people before her, all females, were absolutely horrible. They were unresponsive and just laid there, not moving or talking or making any noise at all. It was disappointing, but he went a little easy on then considering they were newbies. A few more sessions with him and they'd be sex crazed freaks who, like Debbie, were a fucking goddess in the bed, even if her face was buried in the mattress the entire time.

It has been a little over a week since Louis has left, and Harry couldn't be happier. He's been able to test a lot more of his new prostitutes, and actually fuck someone without having to worry about squishing their stomach. He did, sort of... Well, not miss... But, well, he didn't actually know what it was, but it has been weird going to bed and waking up alone after sleeping an entire night unbothered. He just decided it was because he had gotten into a routine, one that he knew he could easily break in another week or two.

Debbie panted, laying next to Harry as she tried to regain her normal breathing. Harry was probably one of the best sex partners she had ever had. She looked over a Harry, a wide smirk on her face. "I assume you liked that, didn't you daddy?" She asked and sat up slightly, holding herself up on her elbow. "You can't possibly be so tired, what about another round?" She asked, trailing her fingertips down his chest. She was glad she was able to fuck Harry. She heard about Harry and Louis, their relationship and marriage. She adored Harry. Now she was able to have the satisfaction of saying she fucked Louis' husband. She believed she was just what Harry needed. A real woman, not someone who was basically pretending to be since they could be knocked up.

Harry caught her hand and shook his head, barely able to suppress the urge to gag at her choice nickname. “I'm not your Daddy, Darling.” Harry said, holding her small hand in one of his large fists. He studied her chipped red nails, making a mental note to have her get a manicure before he sent her to one of his rings, before he let it go and set up. “As much as I would enjoy that, your two round quota is used up, and I have another meeting in twenty minutes,” he said, standing up to pull on his boxers that somehow ended up hanging from his lamp.

As much as he has enjoyed fucking her, and the people before her, he didn't view them as anything else. They truly were meat bags to him that would one day make him money. Debbie would take him and the ring of his choice, places. He knew this for a fact. Unknown to him, all these people were simply so eager to fuck him because of his title and his wife. They wanted to be able to brag about sleeping with him, and while it would bother him at first, he couldn't blame them. He would have killed to sleep with someone of his standing when he was younger.

Debbie huffed and looked at him. "Well you're going to be a daddy, so someone's gotta start calling you it." She said with a smirk, but then quickly looked down. She knew better than to speak of his recent past with Louis. "But I thought you really liked me. We could make this a regular thing. Other than just me being your prostitute." She said, standing up. She put on her panties and bra. "I know you think I'm the best out of the people you've tried today. Maybe that you've ever had sex with. You wouldn't want to let that slip away, now would you?"

“You will not,” Harry said, pausing long enough to grab her white skinny jeans. He threw them over to her and pulled on his own pants, trying to smooth out the wrinkles as best as he could but he finally just gave up. “Nor will anyone else that did not come from my balls, call me Daddy.” He said, brushing off the sudden weight he felt at the memories of Louis that fluttered through his mind. “And what exactly am I letting slip away? Why agree to have a sexual relationship with you, when I can have any other person I want? People who are better than you. You are great, trust me, but this was a one time thing. Now, be a good little girl and go downstairs to meet with one of my men that will drive you back to Oscar so you can make me some money,”

Debbie watched him. "Come on, it's hot to call you daddy. You look like one." She said and got dressed. "Because I am the best. You've never had better than me. Even that fat whore you call a wife was worse than me." Debbie said and looked at her nails. "I know you'll crawl back to me. And when that little bitch of yours comes running back because he misses you, I'll be riding you until you see stars." She said, giving him a smile. "But fine, I'll go. But you'll miss me." She said and did as Harry said, going downstairs.

Harry did see stars, but they were black and rimmed with red. Growling, he followed after her and when they reached the living room, where Oscar, Aaron and a few other prostitutes were, Harry quickly grabbed Debbie by the arm and drug her out of the room and into the library, where he shoved her against the wall and closed a hand around her throat. “I want to make myself very clear. Ever call my w-- Louis a fat whore again, rather it be in front of me or in the comfort of your own home, and I will ruin you. If you don't wind up dead, I will make you wish you were. Understood?” He asked, fingers tightening just a bit but not enough to cut off her oxygen.

They were face to face, noses inches apart, and in this position Harry got the enjoyment of watching as fear contorted her face. Her blue eyes became cloudy and she instantly began to nod in understandment, though she was smart enough to keep her filthy hand down at her side rather than try to pry Harry's hand off of her throat. Harry didn't care how great of a fuck she was. Louis was still his wife. He was still tied to him in more ways than one, even though Harry didn't even admit it to himself. So he wouldn't just sit back and let one of his whores call his wife degrading names and think they can get away with it.

Debbie let out a squeal, staring at Harry as he talked. She knew there was still something there between the two of them. If Harry didn't care about Louis, why would he threaten a small teenage girl that couldn't even punch him if she tried? She gasped for air, her eyes going wide, looking like they were going to pop out of her head. She nodded, not wanting to piss the man off any longer. No wonder why Harry was all alone and fucked random people now. She understood in that moment why Louis left Harry. So many rude thing Debbie wanted to say came to her mind, but she kept her mouth shut. When Harry finally let go, she ran out to the car, not looking back.

Harry huffed and walked back out into the living room, where he was now left alone with Aaron. “You brought me an idiot,” Harry growled, not even having to use a name for the other man to understand who he was talking about. Still shirtless, Harry walked across the room, barefeet sticking to the hardwood floor, and poured himself a scotch before he sat down in his seat. He didn't understand why he was so pissed, or what really came over him. He just didn't like hearing someone call Louis names when the boy wasn't here to defend himself.

Aaron put his hands up in defense as he followed Harry. "I got you the girls you wanted, just like you had asked. You never knew how they were going to be. But at least she's smoking hot." Aaron said, looking over at the man. "Why did you get so worked up anyway? If you don't mind me asking. You've been happy without Louis here. I'm sure the feelings mutual." Aaron said.

Harry glared at the man and took a long swig of his scotch, marvling at how smoothly the liquid went down. He would need to buy more of this brand, whatever kind it was. “A woman can be hot, but looks only go so far when she has mushy peas for a brain,” Harry said, lifting his glass to admire the brown liquid that had three ice cubes in it. “And although you were invited into my home, do not think you are a guest. I still have not forgotten what has happened between us, and I never will. So, my personal life is none of your business, even if it does involve one of the idiots you got me,”

Aaron nodded. "Sorry sir." Aaron said and looked at the man. "Maybe you should pick better women for me to take next time." Aaron said simply and looked away from the man. He noticed Harry had changed, only slightly in his personality. Even though he wouldn't admit it, every word he said, every sentence, was laced with slight hostility. No one would question him about it, well, if they were smart, but everybody could tell deep down he missed having Louis around. Whether it was just because he was pregnant with his children, or for the great sex. He missed him. But people also knew that it could also just be from how shocked he was that Louis actually left. No one thought he would.

Harry rolled his eyes and finished off his scotch with one last swallow. “Maybe I should just cut all their tongues out,” Harry said, lips pursing as he honestly thought about doing it. It wasn't like it was a bad idea, unless they were killer at oral, but he'd rather give up blow jobs than have to deal with some idiot dumbing Harry down to their level every time they opened that black hole they call a mouth. Shrugging, after deciding he would come back to the topic later, Harry set his glass down and turned to Aaron. “I've tested enough of your… whatever you want to call them today. We'll pick back up tomorrow, but for now I have a meeting elsewhere,” Harry said, looking down at the white bandage that was wrapped around Aaron's thumb. Well, the nub that remains there. He smirked and shook his head. Why did he have to deal with idiots?

Aaron chuckled at Harry's remark. "You could cut out their tongues, but when they moan it wouldn't sound pleasant at all." He said. He looked over at Harry and nodded. "As you wish sir. I'll bring over more tomorrow. Have fun with you meeting." He said and stood up, noticing Harry looked at his thumb. "Doesn't that just bring you so much joy that you can look at this and realize what you did to me. I'm sure that will happen a lot in your life, but may some lead to regret." Aaron said before leaving swiftly.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Aaron leave. Him, regret anything? The only thing Harry truly regretted in his twenty two, almost twenty three, years of life was that he didn't take the risks when he was sixteen, that he did now. He would have moved a lot higher a lot quicker and reached the place he was at right now, when he was seventeen. Shaking his head, Harry stood up and grabbed his phone. As he walked up the stairs to get a new shirt, he sent Zeek a text letting him know he'd be ready in ten minutes.

He ended up picking a completely different outfit instead of just a new shirt. After getting dressed, in his black skinny jeans paired with a simple black button up shirt and his black boots, Harry grabbed his cell-phone, wallet and a yellow envelope before making his way downstairs. In the car, he pulled his hair up into a messy bun, took his rings off and tucked them safely away in his pant pocket, and put on a pair of black sunglasses. The man he was meeting with was a person Harry has employed for many years, but it was all under the table. How would it look if Harry Styles, the supposed leader of pretty much the entire UK, had a private investigator? Surely more people would lose their respect for a man who had to hire someone else to do his snooping.

The man, named John, was very eager to meet with Harry. Every time they had a meeting it was always something new. Harry paid him big money, to keep his mouth shut and just to do his job of what Harry told him to do. They met at an remote location, both trying to look as disguised as they could. "Well, well." John began, looking at Harry. "We meet again. What can I do for you this time sir?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. He was quite a young man, only a little older than Harry. He was very trustworthy and was one of the best private investigators in the country.

The moment Harry stepped out of the car and his feet crunched against the gravel beneath his feet, he felt as if he could finally breathe. Today, he would put an end to the problem he has been worrying about for the past week. Stepping closer to John, a man who was nearly as tall as Harry but not as muscly, Harry reached underneath his arm and grabbed the yellow envelope. “Enclosed in this is my wife's information. Everything you need to know, is in there,” Harry began, passing the folder over to John with little hesitation. He honestly trusted the man. “Until I tell you otherwise, I want you to follow him anywhere he goes, and keep a constant eye on him. If he is to come under any harm during that time, it will be you who faces the consequences,” Harry said, eyes smoldering behind his sunglasses.

John looked down at the envelope and nodded. "Got it sir. Do you want me to report back to you everything he does? How often?" He asked. It changed constantly. He was surprised Harry wanted him to follow his wife around, but then again, it was his wife. "I won't let any harm come to him sir, I understand the consequences." He said.

Harry glanced out at the setting sun for a second, a sense of peace washing over him because he now knew Louis would be taken care of, even if he didn't know it. “I want a full report on everything he does, and I expect one every other day,” Harry said. He had wanted to ask for one everyday, but even he knew that was asking for too much. The man would be living and breathing Louis for the next.. God only knows how long. “Good,” Harry said, fishing out his phone. He hummed as he taped the screen a few times, then finally turned to flash the screen in John's direction. “I have already sent this week's payment of 30 thousand pounds, and I expect you to start immediately,”

John nodded. "Okay sir. I will report back every other day." He said, repeating Harry so the information stayed in his brain. "I know he's pregnant sir." John said. Of course he knew, the whole country knew. "Do you want me to inform you when he goes into labor when it gets to that point? I don't know if you want to be there for the birth of your children." John asked. "As soon as this meeting is done I will go looking for him sir."

Harry didn't even flinch at the fact that John knew Louis was pregnant. Everybody did, because when you are in the same standing in the media as Harry is, privacy doesn't exist. He wouldn't be surprised if by the time he gets home, there's at least three new reports and a dozen articles featured around him making his first public appearance since Louis left. Which was totally coincidental. He ended up getting booked with Skype meetings, and when he wasn't doing that, he was fucking his prostitutes. He has been quite busy this past week, an obvious plus so his body or mind didn't have enough time to fully miss Louis.

“I want you to inform me of everything. If he sneezes, I expect it to be in the report,” Harry snapped, not meaning to sound like a crazy, over protective asshole, but that's exactly what he sounded like. He didn't actually mean it, but he couldn't say so now. The judgement has already passed over John's features. “I want to know everything involving my children. When he has doctor appointments, contractions, and especially when he goes into labor.”

John looked at the man and nodded, making a mental note of what to do. "Sir, this might seem like I shouldn't be saying it, but if you worry and care about him so much, why don't you just go ask him to come back?" He asked. Even though if Harry had that realization right now he would be out of a job, but he didn't care. All of this seemed a little pointless when Harry could just bring him back home and keep an eye on him. "He has gone out into the public, there's a few news articles on him already. Have you seen them?" He asked. He remembered seeing an article online about Louis. But he couldn't remember what it was about.

“It isn't him I'm worried about,” Harry growled, not necessarily lying. Louis was a big boy, one who stood up to Harry countless of times even though he knew the man was on the verge of snapping. He could handle himself, Harry just wasn't as sure that he could protect him and the babies. When he was in his their trimester, it wild be hard for him to even walk. His thoughts flew out of his head at John's comment. He shook his head and on his own accord, his feet began to move and he was pacing back and forth, creating a straight line that was about six feet long in the gravel. “No! What are they about?” Harry asked, completely forgetting he was supposed to seem uncaring.

Louis was nearly twenty two weeks pregnant with twins. He didn't need the stress of having the entire world writing down his every move and blasting it on social media for all to read. Before Harry could protect him, and stop that from happening. But now he was useless, unless he wanted to take things into his own hands and chance having both Louis and everybody else view it as him caring. They would twist around his words and actions and make it seem like he was in love.

John chewed on his lip. "I can't recall exactly what was said." John sighed, looking down at his feet. "I think it was something about how bad of a wife he is. Leaving his husband and abandoning his wifely duties." John sighed. He knew that the country hated Louis for not being the proper wife. "I think that's about it. He hasn't said anything about it on social media." John shrugged.

Harry growled and ran a hand through his hair. He took off his sunglasses, clenched them tightly in his fist, then threw them in a random direction and growled again. “Why hasn't he stuck up for himself?” Harry asked no one in particular. He was just speaking to himself as he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Kate, a night show host he used to fuck. He got a response not even five seconds later, and that was all it took. Tonight at eight, meaning in three hours, he would be in her building, setting the record straight on live television.

He didn't care how people interpreted this. He wouldn't sit back and let someone who was.. Well, he wasn't innocent, but he shouldn't be the only one blamed. Harry played as big of a part in their separation as Louis did. It wasn't a one sided thing, and honestly, Harry was the one who was the most to blame. He was an ass who shoved away his feelings and emotions. He was allergic to showing any kind of affection, and he now realises that. He was the reason their marriage failed. Not Louis, not his father, not anyone else. It was all on him, and he could either live with that and do nothing, or stick up for Louis and make some kind of effort to apologize. Not rekindle their marriage, or even actually speak to him.

John watched Harry. Even though John had been working for Harry for years, they had developed a friendship, more than just business and work. John took a deep breath, he never knew when he was overstepping his boundaries. "I can tell you really care about him, whether you want to admit it or not. Just get him back man." John said. "But, I better get going to look after your wife. I'll send emails with updates, but I'll text you if it's an emergency update." John said. "I'll see you soon, sir." John said, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked away from the man.

Harry didn't even let what John said faze him. He didn't want Louis back. Not now, and possibly not ever. They were toxic for each other, and even if it pains Harry to admit this, his feelings for Louis were a dead end. If they ever did rekindle their marriage, he would work twice as hard to make sure what he felt, never showed. It would be his weakness. Louis and the entire world would know it, and he honestly didn't know which of the two would use it against him more.

Shaking off his thoughts, Harry walked over to his car and climbed into the back. “Take me home,” Harry told the silent man up front. He needed to eat, shower, find a suitable suit, and be at Kate's within the next two and a half hours. He still wasn't sure what he would say, or how it would even go, but he knew he needed to do this.

-time skip, three hours-

Harry sat on the white, plush couch, eyes surveying the room he was in. The back wall had a back drop that showed him, which he found odd but apparently she does it with every guest. In the middle of the room, where he was, was the long white couch, two chairs and a table with an obviously fake flower on the middle of it. Surrounding him was cameras, microphones, and hanging from the ceilings were these obnoxiously bright lights that blinded him every time he turned to look off to the side of him, which is where there was a small row of chairs for the audience.

They were all coming in now, very few of them even glancing towards Harry as they took their seat. He didn't understand why she even had an audience to begin with. Why pay money to watch something that would be live streaming on three different social media accounts, and tv. He shook his head and glanced towards the backstage, where Kate was walking out of. He offered the woman a soft smile. She was an attractive woman with an hourglass frame and bright red hair. Freckles littered her nose and cheeks, but tonight they were covered up with a lot of makeup.

Kate walked out, waving and smiled wide at the audience, sitting down as she did the same intro she did for every show opening. "Today we have Harry Styles with us. This was a very last minute interview and we can't wait to hear about everything that's been going on with you, Harry. We know that Louis has recently left your home and lived with his mum. For those of you who don't know, Louis is pregnant with Harry's children." She paused as the crowd booed. It was obvious they didn't like Louis' decision to leave. "Now Harry, tell us what happened to cause him to leave like this." She said, looking at Harry intently.

Harry set up on the couch, feet planted firmly on the ground and his elbows resting on his knees, hands dangling between his spread legs. He usually set so proper and stiff, exactly how his father had taught him to, but tonight he wanted to try a different position. He glanced out at the audience for a second and was debating on whether or not he really wanted to do this, but then a camera came into his line of sight and all doubt was wiped away. “Louis leaving was a decision I pushed him towards. As many of you know, I am a fairly busy man with a lot of my plate, and that, added with my unnecessary need to be an asshole, pushed Louis too far and I realized it was either I keep my wife, and chance losing my children from the emotional stress I put him through daily, or make him leave and have a much healthier life away from my home and the number of people I have somehow wronged,” Harry spoke with ease, his voice easily carrying throughout the closed room even though he didn't have a microphone anywhere on his body.

Kate nodded, listening to Harry's words as he spoke. "But he's still your wife and carrying your children. He has duties he needs to fulfill like all the other women in this room. How come he could just easily leave? It is forbidden to leave your partner. How do you feel about people hating your wife because he has his life so easy?" Kate asked. "Because I'm sure many women in here would love to get away from their husbands." She said.

Harry swallowed back the growl that threatened to rip his throat raw, and instead clenched. He counted to three in his head, taking deep, but unnoticeable breaths through his nose. “Louis doesn't have it easy,” Harry said, closing his hand into a fist to keep himself from pinching the bridge of his nose or running a hand through his hair. “He, as well as many people out there, has problems. I intended to help him, but in the end I decided I wasn't a fit husband for him and that if I forced him to stay, knowing he was unhappy, I would be jeopardizing not only his life, but my children's,” Harry said. “I may have broken a vow by making him move out, but I do not feel a role he is to play is more important than his health. I valued him as a wife, and while he was with me he did an extraordinary job fulfilling his duties, but hating him for something I did is unethical. I will not sit back and allow you guys to tear him down for something I did. So, if any of you have any thoughts or opinions about my marriage, you can tell me. Right here, right now.” He turned his gaze into the audience of people, jaw clenched and eyes hard.

Kate hummed at Harry's response and looked toward the audience. "Well, is there anyone who would like to say anything to Harry?" She asked. A young girl stood up, looking at Harry. "So you're just going to let your children grow up without a father? Are you ever going to see them?" She asked and crossed her arms over her chest. "What about Louis? He can't move on now and find love. No man would want him since you have soiled his purity." She said. "I do believe you when you say it is all your fault, because it is. You are a disgrace of a man. Letting your wife go out into the world with no protection what so ever is idiotic. His father isn't alive anymore to protect him. Everyone knows about Louis' family. And he's carrying your children. Children that will be very valuable to our government system. Do you really think anyone is going to leave him alone? Not try and get their hands on him? It is your job as a husband to protect your wife and therefore, you have failed horribly at your duties. You shouldn't be the most praised and loved man of this country. You deserve everything that happens to you from this point forward. I hope you rot in hell." She said and sat back down, glaring at the older man.

Harry let her words sink in, a sharp pain through his heart the only thing he could feel. He didn't feel angry at her words, or even offended, because he knew what she was speaking was true. He was no better of a man than any other man on this planet. He didn't deserve to be praised for all the good he does, because the bad outweighs it. “While some of that may be true, I would recommend not speaking about things you have no knowledge of. Those children will know who I am, and will grow up with me in their lives. I would not dump all of that responsibility on Louis, even if we do choose to stay separated,” Harry said, leaning back to rest his arm on the arm of the couch. He tried to keep his cool, knowing that thousands of people were watching him right now. “As for the protection, I may have been careless about my marriage and things in my past, but do not for one second think I would risk my children's and wife's life. I know people will try and harm Louis and the babies, but as long as I shall live, they will never go unprotected. I may not be there with him physically, but I have more men with him then you can count on your pretty little fingers,”

Another woman stood up. "So you're just going to stay separated? I mean, that's what I'm assuming. And you two are just going to stay married? How is that going to work? I'm sure Louis wants to find true love. I don't know if you do. But, isn't that a little selfish to keep Louis all to yourself if you guys aren't going to stay together? I have to agree with the previous girl. You aren't anything special. The only thing that's good is to hear you're going to be a father to your children. But wouldn't it be hard for the child to go to daddy's house, then mummy's house? Starting that from birth? It's not fair to them to have to live like that."

Harry shook his head and finally pinched the bridge of his nose. People really were idiots. “It is against the Government's rules to get divorced. If a man and his wife find they are not compatible, they are still required to stay together by law. True love is something Louis can never have, and as selfish as that sounds, it is not by my choice. He will belong to me until the day he dies, even if we are not together. So, I will say this again; do not speak about something you have no knowledge of,” Harry said. He kept himself from barking back a response about how he does many great things, because he isn't here to defend himself today. He is here to defend Louis. “And would you rather them grow up in an environment not fit for them? You are sitting here, telling me my choice to let Louis leave was stupid and wrong, when it is the complete opposite. Him leaving will improve his and the children's lives. So be it the children will have to bounce back and forth between our homes. I would rather that, than force Louis to stay and raise our children in a place that makes him unhappy because, as you both have pointed out, is because of me. Fairness has nothing to do with this situation,”

She rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry. I figured your rich, privileged ass could get himself out of anything he pleased." She snapped at him. "And before you said Louis didn't have it easy. We didn't mean his own problems when we say he has it easy. We mean he has it easy with you. You let him leave. If I tried to leave my husband my ass would be beat. Once he sees this my ass is dead." She said. "Most of us are only used to do housewife chores and give our man child after child because he doesn't know how to use a fucking condom, then go to work and make us take care of all the screaming children we had no choice to have. So yes. Louis does have it easy. So don't you dare say he doesn't."

Harry was on his feet before he even realized it. Ignoring Kate yelling after him, and the cameras that followed his every move, Harry stalked over to the woman. “My rich privileged ass? I worked hard for what I have, and I will not have some breeding whore tell me otherwise. But you are wrong. Louis didn't have it easy. Your husband is what? A councilman? A busboy? You think you have it bad with him? Try being married to me. I run numerous prostitution rings, a mafia, and business’ on the side. Being married to me is anything but easy. I am overworked, and an asshole who sometimes brings his work problems home. Louis had to suffer through my irrational anger, and he still choose to stay. I made him walk away. My privileged ass wasn't going to beat my heavily pregnant wife for being unhappy. I can not change who I am or what I have done, and your snobby ass definitely cannot with a few remarks about the person I am.” He was crouching at the edge of the stage, making it so they were somewhat eye level.

She rolled her eyes, laughing at his little speech. "You're a hypocrite. Thinking I have a say in being a breeding whore?" She asked and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're going to some great lengths for someone you barely care about. And you don't love him at all? Sounds like a load of shit to me. You would not be here right now if you didn't care. If you didn't feel something for him. More than just because he's carrying your children. Men like you need to realize that being 'manly' all the time, isn't attractive. Show your feelings towards us if you have them. Because once you lose us, you lose us." She said, her face growing soft. "Maybe I'm here, giving you shit because I'm upset how my life turned out. Don't let yourself be unhappy because of society's rules and standards." She said and finally sat down.

Harry shook his head at her bullshit. Why did everyone keep assuming he cared for Louis? He was doing this because it was the right thing to do. Feelings didn't fit anywhere in this equation equations. Was he really going to sit here and let a breeder tell him these things without saying anything to stick up for himself? Or even deny what she was saying? “Being ‘manly’ has nothing to do with me not loving Louis. I do not love him for reasons not even I know, and may not ever know. If I could choose, I would want a marriage where I love my wife, where I do not feel like I am living with a stranger half the time. But I can't force myself to feel the way all of you are assuming I do. Kind of like you can't force your husband not to beat you tonight when he hears how you have spoken on live television.” he said, ending his little speech with a smirk.

He stood up, glared at the woman, then returned to his seat. Everyone stayed silent for a moment, no one really knowing what to say next. “My wife is better off without me, and I have accepted that. Many of you will have your own opinions about the way my marriage is, but they mean nothing to me. Half of you people that are criticizing me and my marriage, are unhappy with their own marriage, or upset because they didn't get the choice to leave. How many of you married people out there can say that their significant other would suck up their pride, and push aside their beliefs, to give you a life worth living, even if it is one without them?”

The whole room stayed silent. Most of the women in the audience glared at Harry. They were very angry, obviously. But it was because he was right. And they hated that he was. None of their husbands would put their interests in mind before their own. Some even got up and left the audience right then and there. Kate looked over at Harry, chewing on her lip slightly. "Well, that went well." She said and sighed. "One more thing. If Louis is watching this interview right now at home, is there anything you'd like to say to him?" She asked.

Harry inhaled sharply and as if he could actually feel Louis’ eyes on him, drawing him in, he turned towards the camera and set there silently for a few seconds. What does one say to their wife while others are watching? “Despite what has happened between us, I will always cherish the day I became your husband. I am not the right match for you, and we had to find that out the hard way, but you will always be my wife. Nobody can take that title away from you, nor the memories we have created together. I know the bad outweighs the good, but when we did have good days, they were incredible. I am sorry I have wronged you, and that I can not change who I am,” He said, falling silent once again. He wasn't speaking to Louis alone, but every other person who was watching this. He couldn't bring up their wedding night, or the night they went on a food run in the early hours of the morning, or even the moment they shared in that cramped room in the doctor's office. Otherwise, their memories would no longer be only theirs.

Kate smiled. "That was very beautiful Harry. I'm sure he would say some of the same things you just said." She hummed and looked towards the camera. "Well you all have heard it first from Harry Styles himself about the latest scoop between him and Louis. Will they get back together? Find love along the way? We may never know. I hope to keep you all posted as their situation progresses. I'm Kate and thanks for watching." She said, sighing in relief when the camera turned off. "Well done. You've gotten every women in England to hate you." She said and stood up.

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. “As if they didn't hate me before. I'm wanted by all, yet none can have me.” He said, standing up to follow after her. It wasn't like he really cared if they all hated him. Their opinions on him didn't affect who he was, or the work he did. Following Kate to a table lined with an assortment of food and beverages, Harry grabbed a paper cup and filled it with piping hot coffee before he stirred three spoonfuls of sugar into the black liquid, followed by a splash of cream. After a day like today, what he really wanted to add to it was some strong whiskey, but they didn't have that option here.

Kate poured herself some coffee as well and turned to Harry. "I know you say you will never love him, but I'm not giving up on the love story you two have going." She said and smiled at him. "You two will overcome this, have your babies and grow old together." She hummed. "I know you think I'm crazy. But within a few years, you'll be at that point and I won't be so crazy after all." She said and took a sip of her coffee.

“Of course you won't. With your shit show, it needs all the drama it can get,” Harry remarked as he took a sip of his bitter coffee. He coughed as soon as he gagged the mouthful down. It tasted like absolute shit. “Dear god. I have more faith in me ever feeling anything for Louis than I do for you ever making a drinkable pot of coffee,” Harry said, grimacing as he threw the full cup in the nearest trash can. “But seriously, off the record, I do not think that will ever happen. I'm fucked up, Kate. I may care for him on a deeper level than I will admit to anyone, but that's it. My mind or something got fucked up along the way, and now I'm this dickwad who has to push Louis away anytime he tries to show affection,”

Kate tapped her nails on the cup of her coffee, making a face at him. "I'm going to ignore the shit you just said about my show and give you some of my best advice anyway." She said and set her cup down. "You need to figure out what exactly 'fucked you up' and battle it head on. You know your feelings. But every time they reach the surface you become an asshole to compensate for your niceness. When you feel the urge to be an ass, take a second to stop yourself, breathe and let it happen. Soon, you won't have to fake not being an ass. Soon, you just won't be an ass."

“Yeah, easier said than done,” Harry mumbled, eyeing the food just so he didn't have to look at her. He grabbed a chocolate muffin and sighed ad he began to pick at it. He didn't really plan in eating it, but he just needed something to keep him busy. “Do you know hard that will be? I've lived a fucked up life. I had an abusive father who morphed me into believing everything he did, a mother who doesn't really care about me or what my father did, and now I'm the fucking leader of the mafia for Christ sakes. Even if I wasn't fucked up before, I'd definitely be even worse by now,” he said. He didn't honestly know where, or who, fucked him up. He knew his dad played a large role in it, but was that man the only one to blame?

Kate looked at Harry. "You're really good at being the best at things. You're the leader of the mafia. Maybe if you decide to be the best man you could be better than your dad, be a better man than what the leader of the mafia should be. Your father expected you to be one thing right? But you're not the perfect image he wanted. Same with the way people want you to be in the mafia. Don't listen to them." She shrugged. "I know it's easier said than done. But if you want it bad enough than it seems like a no brainer to try your hardest." Kate said.

Harry nodded at her words, honestly never thinking that way before. If he wanted to become a different man, a better one, he needed to break the endless cycle that his father put him in. He needed to create a different mind set, one that made him believe he was worthy of feeling things, and that emotions weren't wrong or made you weak. If he wanted to change, he needed to forgive his father, and stop rebeling every person who tells him to do something and who to be. He needed to be his own man now, and feel his own things. "Okay," Harry said, not knowing what else to say. She helped him realizing these things, and while what she said didn't make him suddenly realize his undying love for Louis, it made him realize that maybe one day he could be the man he needs to be; the one Louis and their children needs him to be.

Kate smiled at him. "Well I'm glad my advice helped. Maybe I should become a counselor or therapist than a talk show host." She chuckled and took a bite of an apple. "I like reporting on you. You're real. You're not fake. I can't wait for the day I can do an interview of you and Louis sitting next to each other with your children. Looking in love and happy. I know that day will come. Probably not someday soon, but someday."

“Might get paid better,” Harry joked, staring down at the ruined muffin in disgust. He set it down on the table then took a step back so he could lean against the wall the table was pressed against. “If that day ever comes,” Harry said, sighing. He didn't know if his want to change, would even make it so he did. He tried before, but he knew if he continued thinking like this he definitely wouldn't change. Shaking his head, Harry crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at his feet, unwilling to look up when he knew Kate could see that he was doubting himself.

Kate looked at Harry and sighed. "I can see you don't think it's going to happen." She said and turned to him. "If you really want it to happen, like it's the one thing you want in life. You have to want it bad enough, and you have to believe in yourself that it will happen." She said. "I think the first step is bringing Louis back into your home and life. Him being away from you won't help. You should use him as motivation." She said.

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall. He enjoyed speaking to her, and he was grateful for the advice she had gave him, but he didn't want to sit here and listen to her act like his problems are under his control. What she is suggesting he does, is a lot harder said than done. And bringing Louis home had to be the stupidest thing he's ever heard. Him and Louis shouldn't be in the same room until Harry somehow manages to get this shitfest he calls a life under control. “Thanks,” he said sarcastically as he pulled out his phone to send Zeek a text. “If I need any more advice, Dr. Phil, I'll make sure I call you,” he shot over his shoulder as he walked away. He carried himself in a way that even the people who glared after him, stopped to admire him. Harry Styles, a man who is fucked up mentally and emotionally, was, after all, a sight to be admired, and not even the people who hated him or thought he was a disgrace could say otherwise.

\----Pov skip to Louis----

Louis loved being at home and away from Harry. He was happy that he could do basically whatever he wanted. The time he spent with his family meant everything to him. He helped his mum out with his sisters, letting her relax more now. Louis' sisters loved helping him with decorating the nursery. That's what he spent most of his time doing, which is what he was doing at the moment. He was building the crib, watching Lottie go through their old baby clothes. He stood up, clicking the last piece of the crib into place. "There!" He said happily, stepping back to look at it. "It's going to be so perfect once the babies are here." He said looking around the small room. "Thanks again Lots for giving up your room and bunking with Fizzy to give the twins their own room." He said and smiled at her, rubbing his bump.

Felicite, who was sitting on the floor trying to put together one of the two hand-me-down swings, looked up at Louis and smiled. “If it means you are away from that psychotic asshole, I don't mind,” she said, finally managing to get the purple swing to stand straight. She didn't necessarily hate Harry, but if the man just suddenly disappeared and was to never return, she wouldn't mind it that much. Of course Louis didn't tell her why he left, or what was really going on, but she has learned enough in school to know Harry was probably abusive. That, and she has read articles online bashing her brother and Harry hasn't made any effort to correct any of them, so maybe she honestly did hate him. Under the radar, though. Louis was already emotional enough, he didn't need to know that his little sister absolutely loathed his baby daddy.

Louis sighed heavily and stayed quiet for a moment. He didn't want it to be like this. In a perfect world Harry would be Prince Charming and they would live happily together raising their daughters. But that's not how it was, or how it ever would be. He at least wanted it where he could be in the same room with Harry and not be treated poorly. But he couldn't even get that. He wouldn't admit it but he spent most of his nights crying, cradling his bump, begging, hoping that somehow things would be different. But then every morning he would wake up in his old bedroom and live life. Louis swallowed hard and looked over at Felicite. "Please don't say that about him." Louis said softly. "He is the father of my children, your nieces. There's nothing we can do to change it." He said and sat down on the floor, beginning to build the second crib. He didn't like talking about Harry. It hurt him too much. He really hoped the girls looked like him, because if they looked like Harry, it would be too painful of a reminder that things didn't work out.

Fizzy rolled her eyes and reached for the second swing. “I don't care if-” she began, but was cut off when Jay yelled from the living room downstairs, “Louis! Come here! You need to see this.” Felicite looked at Louis and the two shared a look before she stood and with her help, they made their way down the stairs. Louis was absolutely gigantic. She wouldn't say so, because he was already self conscious, but he was bloody huge and sometimes needed help doing simple things.She didn't mind much, though. Louis was safe at home, away from Harry, and if her giving up her room and helping Louis do random things was the price she had to pay, she will gladly do so.

When they reached the living room, Fizzy helped Louis over to the couch to sit down before she sat between him and her mom on the tiny couch in their tiny living room. “Why the hell are we watching Kate's shit show?” Felicite asked when she seen the Late Night show logo pop up on their screen, followed by obnoxious clapping and whistling.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "What's going on?" He asked and got up, going down the stairs with Fizzy. He knew he was huge. He absolutely hated it. What he hated even more is that he was just over halfway. He was going to get so much bigger and he didn't know what he was going to do. He plopped down onto the couch, sighing in relief. He looked at the tv. "Mum, what's so-" He stopped talking when he saw Harry's face appear on the screen. "No way." He whispered under his breath. His eyes went wide as he watched the interview unfold right before his eyes. He couldn't how much Harry was defending him. How angry he got when people would make comments. His jaw dropped as he watched. He was completely shocked.

Felicite froze when she seen Harry's cocky face pop up on her screen. She went to stand up to turn off the tv because this was the last thing Louis needed, but then the dumb fuck had to open his mouth and actually defend her brother. She watched as the crowd went from staring at Harry in awe, to glaring at him with disgust and hate. She squoze Louis’ knee when the second woman stood up, and held her breath when pure fury flashed across his face. This couldn't end well. They all sat in silence, not one of them believing what they were seeing and hearing. Harry was supposed to be the bad guy, the one who didn't take any credit for all the bad he has done. Yet here he was, defending her brother and taking all the responsibility for their marriage ending. And he wasn't even defending himself. These women were calling him names, and saying things to him, yet he didn't even flinch.

Louis watched him. That's all he could do. It was like he couldn't move, his heart suddenly ached as Harry just continued, over and over to defend him. Those women were being harsh with him, he could and couldn't understand why at the same time. But Harry didn't care. He just continued to defend him. By the time the camera panned over the audience to show the pissed off women, Louis was in tears. He cried silently, tears rolling down his cheeks quickly. He missed Harry so much. He missed that Harry. The Harry that was on tv. It was that moment where he just wanted to go back home to him, but then he remember how Harry really was, which reminded him to stay. Louis cried, putting his face in his hands. "I miss him." He choked out. "Why do I miss him so much?" He asked, getting angry at himself. He didn't want to feel this way.

Felicite watched as everything unfolded, and grabbed her mums hand and squeezed it tightly when Harry stood up from his seat and stalked across the stage to kneel in front of the woman. He looked pissed off, and absolutely livid as he inched closer and closer to her, hanging further and further off the stage with every word he said. She decided then that she never wanted to piss Harry off, because right now she considered him to be mean and bad, but she could tell he was holding back. A loootttt back. “Shh, honey, it's okay.” She said, pulling Louis into a hug. She let him rest his head on her chest, and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Her heart hurt to see him like this. Harry was playing with his emotions, and she knew it. She didn't doubt that he cared about her brother, but he needed to decide if he wanted to accept that he cared about him, or continue pushing him away and being an ass.

"H-He just cares about me so much. B-But if he does w-why is he so mean to me?" Louis sobbed into her shoulder. He honestly couldn't help what was happening right now. His feelings for Harry, mixed with his pregnancy emotions were a toxic combination that created his sob fest. He sniffled and pulled away. "I want him back so bad but I know he's no good for me. But I don't want to spend my life alone with no partner. Maybe I should just put up with it." He said and wiped his eyes. "But I don't want that either." He said and began getting angry. "Ugh! I hate him for making me feel this way!" He said and threw the couch pillow at the tv. Another thing was his hormones made his emotions go from different extremes in seconds. He could be laughing with his sisters, then a puppy commercial would come on and he would cry for twenty minutes. Louis would deny that happening, but it did. He was such an emotional wreck and this thing with Harry wasn't helping it at all.

“Let's go upstairs and get you in bed, yeah? I'll bring you up a cuppa,” Jay said, cutting in when her daughter gave her a pleading look. She wrapped her arm around Louis’ shoulder and shooed Felicite away with the other. As much as she loved her daughter, and as smart as she was, Jay knew she was no match for Louis’ pregnancy hormones. Anything she says will get twisted and Louis will either cry, throw something, or have a complete meltdown. As she helped him up from the couch, she whispered to him in a calm, soothing voice. She made sure that him and only him could hear her as they made their way up the stairs. “He's scared, love. You've made him feel things he's never felt, and he doesn't know what to do. Give him time, baby, and maybe one day he can be the man you need. But right now you guys are toxic for each other. You want and expect too much from him when he is giving you all he can,” she said as she set him down on his bed.

“That boy cares a lot for you, and it's clear for everyone to see. He just let people disrespect him and belittle him on live television, but he was more focused on you and keeping your name clean than he was about himself. Now, does that sound like the scary, self centered mafia leader you married all those months ago?” she said, raising her eyebrow at Louis. She didn't regret having him watch the live stream, because he needed to see it. She did regret that she couldn't make his pain go away, or make his young heart and mind understand the real problems Harry is facing everyday.

Louis sniffled and laid in bed, looking up at his mum. "I'm scared too." He said and rubbed his eyes. "I'm 16 and pregnant with twin girls and their father is leader of the fucking mafia." Louis said. "I don't want to raise our children separately. I know he would still be a father to them but it's not the same. I can't raise two babies by myself at this age mum. I can't." He sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "I want him in the room with me when I have them. I want him there." He said. "I love so much. And I know he needs time. But I'm so sick of waiting. I'm sick of his mood swings when he's lovey dovey and then treats me like shit. It's not fair. And I can't have my children exposed to that. What if he would still be like that when they're older? It wouldn't be fair to them." Louis said and rubbed his bump. "He's changed. He's made progress. But it's like all that goes away when he acts out because he's scared." Louis sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I just wish I could fast forward to when he loves me." Louis sniffled and looked down.

Jay shook her head and grasped Louis’ small, smooth hand in her own small, withered hand and gave it a squeeze. “Where is the adventure in that? If you skip to the day he loves you, you will miss out on so much. You will miss out on watching as he slowly comes out of his shell and starts to let you in. You will miss out on the fights, and the makeups, and the wonderment and amazement he looks at you with when he allows you to steal his heart. If you skip to the day he loves you, you will miss out on watching him fall in love with you. And that alone, my boy, is worth so much more than just being told those three words by him,” Jay said, a few tears coming to her eyes as she remembered her own husband.

He wasn't nearly as bad as Harry was, but hers and Louis’ situation was the same. They were terrible for each other, but then her little baby boy came into the picture and the change he went through was so magnificent and she would give anything she had to watch her husband fall in love with her all over again. “You guys will fight and have bad days and you will feel more pain loving him, then you will with anything else, but it will all be worth it at the end of the day when that man scoops you up in his arms and brings you close to his chest, keeping you safe and warm and making you feel loved. Harry needed you to leave so it could open his eyes, and he could have a chance to miss you and actually realize how much you mean to him. You being here, will be the motivation that fuels him to change for you, and for your kids,”

Louis listened to his mum, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm scared." He said. "I'm scared for all of this. I love Harry and I want to be with him. But I'm scared at the same time. I'm scared to be a mum. I don't want to leave you. I'm worried I'll have to leave you behind." Louis whimpered. "I know it's going to be a long journey for me and Harry. But it terrifies me mum." He said and swallowed hard. He was afraid to grow up. He wanted to be his mum's little boy again. He wanted his old life. But at the same time he was excited for the new life that was in front of him. It was mostly his hormones talking, but he couldn't help but start to get nervous about the babies. Getting second thoughts. He felt like he was too young for this to be happening, but happy it was at the same time. His mind was just a big mix of confusion. He just wanted everything to be okay and fit into place.

“At some point in time, Louis, we all have to leave our families,” she said, moving so her leg was now resting on the bed, knee pressing against Louis’ hip. “But no matter how far you go, we will always be there for you. Even if Harry decides not to let us in your new life, we will be there,” she said, an undefined promise hanging in the air between them. Her eyes were kind, but hard as she stared at her little boy, letting him know she was serious. “You can do this. You can be a mum, and a wife, and anything else you want to be. Don't think it won't be hard, because it will. But your babies are worth it. Your marriage will be worth it," she let go of Louis' hand and instead placed it on his belly, smiling as she remembered how terrified she had been.

But somehow, she pulled through it and knew even if she didn't have her husband, she would be okay. There wasn't one single doubt in her mind that Louis would be okay too, if he didn't have Harry."Harry will pull his head out of his arse one day and be there to help you with your little family, but don't for a second think he won't be just as terrified as you are. He may not be as young as you, but all of this is just as new to him, as it is to you. If not newer. Together you guys will defy the odds, and prove all of these judgmental quacks out there that you guys can do it,” she said with a small smile. Her boy could do this. She knew he could.

Louis sniffled and hugged his mum tightly. She always made him feel better. "Thank you mum." He said and pulled away to look at her. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "I know that I'll be able to do it. I just can't help but be scared." Louis said and looked down at his hands. "All I can do now is wait for Harry to come to me. I have to be patient and accept that he needs his time to get everything sorted out. I know you'll help me through it. I know that being patient and reasoning with him will end up good in the end. I don't know what I would do without you mum." Louis said.

Jay didn't say anything. She didn't feel she needed to. Instead, she just hugged Louis closer to her and prayed everything would work out in the end. She didn't know if Harry would change, or if Louis would even take him back by the time he did. She couldn't even promise him that everything would be okay, because nobody knew if it would be. All she could do was let him know he wasn't alone, and make him feel loved. Sitting here, and hugging him for as long as he wanted her to, was the only way she knew how to show him either of those things.

Louis put his head on his mums chest and sighed heavily, closing his eyes. He stayed that way, listening to her heart beat. Louis was a boy who had lots of hope. It wasn't likely for him to give up on something. But he knew it was Harry's turn to make a move. To put himself out there. He had to wait for him. He didn't know how long that would be, but he knew that was how it had to be.


	13. Just leave. You ruined us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHHHATTT? What is this? It can't possibly be a chapter before it is three o'clock at night, right? Well, it is!!! I decided I needed to post this chapter at a decent hour, so here it is!!!!!! Haha. This chapter will hit you in the feels! I promise it will be sooo worth it, but I can't promise you won't hate us in some way or another. Oh, also, we still aren't sure how many more chapters there will be. We usually just play it chapter by chapter, and see what's going to happen, so this story could end in three chapters, or have another ten. We still have a lot planned, so I would expect the ten chapter thing to be a better guess than the three, haha. 
> 
> Well, I think I have talked enough. How about you get on to reading, yeah?? I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments!!! After I update this chapter, I'm going to respond to a few of the comments, so look out for a response from me!! :)
> 
> Much love Xx

~Two months later, Louis' POV~  
  
Louis was excited for his doctor's appointment today. He loved seeing his babies on the screen. He was starting to get anxious about what they would look like. He also was anxious to get them out because he was very sick of being pregnant, moving into his seventh month was hard. His back hurt, his ankles hurt and it was even harder to move around. He waddled a lot now, most of the time. Louis went to the appointment with his mum. When they got there and were in the room, he was a little emotional because this would be the first ultrasound Harry would miss. "There's your baby girls. Big and healthy." Leslie smiled at them. Louis looked at Jay and grinned, blinking quickly to try to blink away his tears.

Jay covered her mouth with her hand and stared with tear filled eyes at the screen. She had seen pictures before of the little beans, but she had never been to an actual ultrasound for them. “They're beautiful,” she whispered, breathless. She couldn't even begin to describe the feeling she got at seeing her grandbabies for the very first time. Even with the blurry picture that at the moment only showed one of the babies, she could make out her small nose and full lips. The baby looked like Harry, but she didn't tell Louis. These past two months have been hard on him without Harry making any move to rekindle their marriage, or even show that he still cared.

Louis looked at the screen and nodded. "They are. I can't believe how beautiful they are. I hope I can tell them apart." He said and rubbed the top of his bump that didn't have gel on it. "They look like they have Harry's nose." He said biting his lip. "What if they look nothing like me?" He asked. "I want my kids to look like me." Louis said and looked at Jay. "I don't want them to look like Harry." He said, looking down at his bump.

“Oh hush, love. They'll look like you,” she said, swatting at his arm playfully. She didn't actually know if they would, but wouldn't doubt if they didn't. From what she has seen, the Styles genes are strong. They are all overly beautiful creatures with dazzling smiles and strong, sharp features. If these kids looked anything like Louis, it would be a miracle.

Louis looked at Jay. "Harry looks nothing like his mum." He sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "Neither does his sister. There's two of them. They'll probably both look like Harry and every time I go out into public with them they'll think I kidnapped them." Louis said. "At least I got my girls. Harry wanted boys." Louis smiled.

Jay snorted and rolled her eyes. “Talk to his mum, I'm sure she went through the same struggle,” she said, smiling. All of her kids looked like her in some way or another, so she didn't have to worry about all the things Louis was. Sighing, she scooted towards Louis a little more, having difficulty because the space in here was so cramped, and kissed his forehead. “You won't even care what they look like when they are born. When those babies are placed in your arms, nothing will matter if they are healthy.”

Louis looked at Jay. "I know I'll love them no matter what." He said and groaned as he stood up. Louis looked down at his large bump and sighed. "I can't wait for this to be over." He said. "Have you had a c-section? I'm really scared to be cut open like that, but I don't have a choice. I'm just really nervous. What if something goes wrong?" Louis asked and rubbed his bump. "It's just getting closer to the due date and I'm nervous."

Jay looped her arms with Louis’ to help him stand still and steady. “That's understandable, babe. Giving birth is scary,” she said before lifting up her shirt to point at the six inch scar that was just barely covered by the waistband of her jeans. “I had one with Lottie,” she said, nodding at Louis’ question. “Scared the piss out of me. Her heart rate dropped when she was in the birth canal, so they rushed me into an emergency c-section. I didn't know what was going on or if my baby was going to be okay. Nobody told me, but do you want to know what helped calm me down?” She asked, opening the door for them after she dropped her shirt to cover up her belly once again. Leslie, the doctor Jay absolutely adores, was on the phone with someone so she just waved goodbye to her.

Louis nodded. "That is scary." He said and looked at her. "But I'm more scared that when the babies are born Harry won't be there." Louis said. "I don't want to be in there alone. I'm too scared." Louis said. "What helped calm you down?" Louis asked biting his lip. "I can really use any of the advice you can give me." Louis said and smiled.

Jay smiled and began walking with Louis out of the clinic. “I pictured in my head what she would look like when she was older,” she said, easily lying. What had really calmed her down was her husband sitting next to her, telling her everything would be okay. But Louis was fragile right now. Harry probably wouldn't show up. Just as that thought crossed through her mind, she looked up and noticed a black suv sitting across the street from the clinic, all of the tinted windows rolled up aside from the front window. There was a man with light brown hair sitting there, sunglasses perched on his nose and a camera in his hand. As soon as he realized she noticed, he nodded his head in her direction, then set back in his seat so he was no longer visible. She didn't have to think twice about who that man was or why he was here. She knew who had sent him, and for some reason it warmed her heart. Keeping her lips sealed to keep from saying anything or letting the small smile show, she quickly helped Louis into her car and closed the door.

Louis nodded. "That is a good idea." Louis smiled. "I think they'll have Harry's features, but they'll have my blue eyes and personality. All three of us will be sassy and stubborn, but caring." Louis said and rubbed his bump. "They'll be my everything." He said. He didn't notice the suv like Jay did. He sighed as he sat down, rubbing his back with his hand. "I don't know if I can take two more months of this mum." He whined and sat back in his seat, putting his seat belt on. "How did you do this so many times?" He huffed. "Well, never mind. I don't know if you had a choice to carry more children."

Jay pursed her lips as she climbed into the driver's seat and did up her seat belt. It wasn't her choice at all to have more than one child, but she wouldn't trade any of them for anything. They all meant the world to her, and she loved every single one her her sassy, stubborn children. “I think a mixture of the two of you will be adorable,” she said honestly as she started the car.

Louis nodded and rubbed his bump. "I know no matter what they do, they will be great." Louis said and hummed. "And I'm going to love them so much." He said and chewed on his lip. Anytime he thought about the babies, he immediately thought about Harry. He continued to rub his bump in slow circles as Jay began to drive home.

“Wanna stop and get something to eat?” She asked Louis when she stopped at a red light. It wasn't often that she splurged and bought fast food, but she felt like today was one of those days she needed a Sundae and a fry from McDonald's. “We'll have to eat in the car,” she said, clicking on her turn signal without waiting for an answer from Louis. She wanted some damn food, and she would eat it all alone if she had to.

Louis nodded. "Yeah. I haven't had fast food in forever. It sounds really good right now." Louis said quietly and went to look out the window again. He wondered what Harry was doing right now, just like he thought everyday. He rubbed his bump and sighed heavily, trying to get the thought of Harry out of his mind, but it wasn't working.

Jay pulled into McDonalds minutes later and ordered their food. She got a sundae with a large fry, and that was it. Louis, on the other hand, wanted a twenty piece chicken nugget, a large fry, a sundae and a double cheeseburger. She was shocked when he had managed to finish his entire order before they even got home, but not too much. Being pregnant, especially towards the end of your pregnancy, was like you were a black hole who could never get full. He was feeding three, too, and she remembered all too well how she had felt starving nearly her entire pregnancy with her twins.

When they pulled into their driveway, Jay quickly stuffed all the garbage and wrappers into the McDonalds bag and shoved it into her purse so she could throw it away in the dumpster on the way inside. If her girls so much as smelt McDonald's on them, she would get hounded until she agreed to take them. Shaking her head, she climbed out of the car and after making sure nobody was at the door or windows, she ran to the garbage can and threw the trash away before returning to Louis’ side of the car just as he was climbing out. “You have chocolate on yer face, love,” Jay said, grabbing ahold of both of Louis’ elbows to help haul him up.

Louis sometimes surprised himself with how much he ate, but he couldn't help it. If Harry saw him right now, he would be so embarrassed. Louis finished eating and looked at Jay, blushing at how shocked she was. "I know, I know. But I'm always so hungry." He whined. Louis held onto his mum and whined. "I'm sick of being this big. I look like and feel like a whale." He said and huffed. "Really?" He asked. He felt more like a pig now. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at his mum. "I hate being pregnant." He said.

Jay smiled sympathetically at Louis and held onto one of his elbows as they walked up the driveway. “Suck it up, buttercup,” she said, hauling the strap of her purse up her arm and over her shoulder, where the heavy weight stayed. “You got another two months to go, and it will only get worse. Whining will get you nothing,” tough love was something Louis needed about now. Jay understood being pregnant was hard and that Louis didn't even want the babies at first, but there was nothing they could do now. Whining and complaining does nobody any good, despite what Louis may think.

Louis looked at Jay, giving her a pitiful look. "Hopefully Harry will be good with just two." Louis said and rubbed his bump as they stepped inside the house. "I don't understand why I am so huge." He whined. "I've seen other women pregnant with twins. They aren't this big. Why am I so freakishly gigantic?" He whined. "And the doctor is probably going to put me on bedrest soon. I'm surprised she didn't say so today. I was hoping she would. I would love to have to just stay in bed all day."

Jay rolled her eyes as Louis spoke. She had been large with her twins as well. Having big babies just ran in their family, and for some reason her family seemed to carry their babies out further than most people. “Probably will in a few weeks. Wouldn't be surprised if she put you on bed rest your next appointment,” Jay said, humming as she kicked off her shoes and set her purse on the table next to the door.

"Mum don't roll your eyes at me." He snapped. "I have a right to complain. I didn't want this to happen so soon." He said and crossed his arms over his bump. "Stop helping me too. I'm not a fucking helpless freak. I can get around by myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going upstairs to take a bath." He said and held onto the railing as he slowly made his way up the stairs.

Jay stood at the bottom of the stairs, hands held up as she stared after Louis with her mouth hanging open. He had never spoke to her like that, nor has she ever heard him speak with so much venom and hate to anyone, really. She felt tears well in her eyes because she had honestly only meant to help him. Wiping them away, she turned around on her heels and grabbed her purse once again before slipping her feet back into her shoes. “Girls! Come on, we are going shopping!” She yelled as she opened the door. If Louis didn't want her help and wanted to be left alone, she would gladly stop and leave. She needed to go shopping for groceries, anyway.

Louis didn't mean to speak that way to his mother. But he was just so frustrated. He was sick of being pregnant, he was sick of being treated like he was humpty dumpty and if he fell down he was going to break. And he especially hated that he hasn't seen Harry in a couple months, which made his heart ache. He felt bad after yelling at his mother, but he knew she would come back and he could apologize then.   
  
Once he was done with his bath, he heard a knock on the door, quickly putting on sweatpants and a large t-shirt to see who it was. He looked like a mess but he was pregnant, and he really didn't care. He waddled down the stairs, struggling like he usually did. He finally made it and went to the door, his feet padding against the hardwood floor. He gripped the handle and slowly opened the door, his jaw dropping, standing there in a frozen state when he seen who it was.

*POV skip to Harry*

These past two months have left Harry exhausted. He has worked his ass off with not only his work, but also himself. Hour after hour, day after day, week after week. He has fought with himself, and completely shut down and had outbursts and was just way too calm some days. But he has made progress. Even if it is progress only he can see and feel, it was still there. The prostitutes he was fucking there everyday, sometimes ten to twelve a day, slowly grew less and less pleasurable for him. Ten a day turned to seven a day, then six, then four, then none.

He no longer felt this uncontrollable urge to just fuck everything in his path… And he no longer felt the need to hide or deny his feelings any longer. Of course it wasn't easy, and of course it put him through physical pain. He could remember everything that led up to the moment he finally combust.

It started out with him looking up at Louis during dinner to gain his approval over the meal, only to realize he wasn't there. Then it moved to him walking around the house, bored out of his mind and finding himself missing Louis and wishing he was there to talk his ear off. After long days of work he would come home, excited to speak to Louis but then he remembered he wasn't there, and the sound of his giggling may never be heard echoing throughout the walls of his home again.

What hit him the hardest, though, was at night time. He would climb into bed and get comfortable, then somehow, in his half dream state, he would forget Louis wasn't there and he would roll over to cuddle with him, or even rub his belly. The cold sheets he would get a hand full of instead of the warm body, was a cruel reminder his life would forever remain that way. He would spend his days alone, sulking through the house without one person to keep him company that he didn't pay, and sleeping alone in a large bed at night, having no one to talk him to sleep, and having no one to keep the other side of his sheets warm.

It all grew too much for him, and one day he just snapped. His entire room was demolished, his house gutted and not one reminder of who he was, remained in his home. He started over, with everything. During those long, seven days, he was only an empty shell of a man walking around his house. Those days he spent rebooting, his mind slowly restarting until he woke up one day and the thought of letting Louis in no longer terrified him. He was still scared, of course, but now he was able to accept that maybe everyone was right, and maybe he did have strong feelings for Louis. Love was still out of the picture, but it no longer felt out of reach.

But Harry still stayed away. He needed to get better, way better than he was right now. He was getting better, but he wasn't a changed man. So two months after the day he went on live television, he found himself sitting in a meeting with John, body relaxed but eyes intense. He didn't know what he expected of today's meeting. John usually just sent email updates, but today he insisted on meeting face to face.

John had watched Louis constantly, every second of everyday. Of course he took breaks to spend time with family and sleep, but most of the time he was in his suv, watching Louis. He loved his job and he loved seeing into the lives of people. He needed to see Harry face to face today. Email updates just weren't enough. John pulled away from Louis' house and drove back to Harry's. He knew Harry wasn't doing good. He also knew that he needed just one more push, just one more thing to get Harry to finally go back to Louis. But he didn't know this would do the trick. He parked and went inside, holding his folder under his armpit. He stepped inside and sat down across from Harry.

They set in silence in Harry's study, John sitting on the couch directly across from Harry. “What was so important you needed to drag me out of my busy schedule for?” Harry asked, annoyed until he seen the way John's face was set, making him look serious. Everything bad that could happen began rushing through Harry's mind, but he didn't want to ask them. He didn't want to assume something and say it, and have it end up coming true. So, with his heart hammering away in his chest, Harry sat up straighter and locked eyes with John. He needed to know if children and Louis were okay, but the man's eyes gave nothing away.

John looked at Harry. "He's fine. But he had a doctors appointment today. He went with his mum." John said. "I could see them inside and they did an ultrasound. And from what I observed Louis was upset because it was the first ultrasound without you." John said. "He's been struggling without you." John said simply. "He's scared the babies will look like you because he doesn't want to be reminded of you from them. But then they stopped at McDonald's, which Louis finished everything before they got home. And then they got home." John smiled. "But over this past week he has been doing a lot of crying when no ones around. It's also harder for him to get around now. Every time he walks up or down stairs, someone's by his side to help."

The thumping in Harry's ears became louder and louder with ever word John said. Louis didn't want the children to look like him? And why has he been crying so much? “And the ultrasound?” Harry asked, voice strained to be void of any emotions, but today just wasn't his day. He swallowed thickly and sat up, palms clenching into fists. How could he allow himself to only think about him getting better, when Louis was only getting worse? Well, not worse, but things were getting harder and harder, and Harry has been too preoccupied with his life and his well being to even think about how everything was affecting Louis.

"The ultrasound went great. There wasn't much said. She said the babies were healthy. And I saw the ultrasound and they look like you in my opinion." John said. He noticed how Harry changed. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at the man. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

Harry shook his head and stood up. “No, thank you,” he said, patting his pockets on instinct though he really didn't know what he was looking for. He was suddenly frantic, but didn't know why. “I um-- I have to go,” he said, turning around and leaving without giving John a chance to respond. He didn't have a specific place he was going in mind, but he knew he just needed to leave. He had known the pregnancy would be hard on Louis, but how had he never realized that it would be even harder on him without Harry there for emotional support? He had thought having him leave was right, that it was the only rational solution to their problems. But today proved he shouldn't have been so selfish. He should have been thinking about his family as a whole, and not just about himself. He could have worked on himself while helping Louis.

John looked at Harry and nodded. "Oh. Okay." John said and shrugged his shoulders, watching as Harry left. He knew at some point Harry would crack and go to Louis. He knew it would take time, but he was happy today was the day, if it even eas. He had been rooting for them since he started watching Louis. He looked out the window and watched as Harry pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road.

Harry grew impatient as he waited for his gates to open. He slammed his fist down on the steering wheel, the horn blaring loudly in the space around him. A few seconds later the gate was swung open and Harry was gone, speeding down the road before the gates were even completely open. His hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly, knuckles white and fingertips digging into the palm of his hand. The only thing that kept running through his mind was Louis and the babies. Was he okay? Were the babies okay? Based on how big he was, and what John had told him, how has he even been able to walk around?

When Louis heard the knock on his door. He had no idea that Harry would be there, waiting on the other side. Out of everyone, he thought his mother forgot her keys. He got up and waddled to the door, struggling to move more now. Louis turned the handle and peaked through the crack of the door. He saw Harry, his heart beating fast. He opened the door, feeling stupid in his sweatpants and shirt. He looked so big and he didn't want Harry to see him like this. He looked at Harry, completely shocked. After a couple seconds, he swallowed hard. "W-What are you doing here?" He stammered out.

Harry, without realizing it, found himself sitting in his parked car in front of Louis’ house. His brain was telling him to turn around and run, to get out of here as fast as he can, but his body was rebelling. Every single muscle began to move, fighting against his better judgement. His car door was opened and within a blink of an eye, he found himself standing in front of Louis’ old, chipped door. He had never felt nervous before. Not the day he was taken, or his first day on his job, or even his wedding. But today, he was nervous beyond the point of returning. His palms were sweaty, stomach twisted in knots and throat dry.

When he finally built up enough courage to knock on the door, each thud of his fist hitting against the wood echoed throughout his body. He had done scarier things in his life. He had been breed to be fearless, and he had managed to for years. But now, the mafia leader he has been, was gone. Only the slightest sliver remained of him, and that part was the one who forced him to open his mouth when Louis opened the door. He hadn't expected for him to answer, let alone to see him looking how he was. His outfit wasn't the problem. The bags under his eyes, pale skin and large stomach was what caused him to stumble back a step. “I-I… Don't know,” Harry admitted, shoving his fists into his pockets.

Louis saw Harry step back, frowning slightly. He was already so self conscious, every time someone looked at him wrong he would get this wave of overwhelming anxiety. He tugged his shirt down because he started to get anxious. He got tears in his eyes and looked away from Harry. "I-If you don't know maybe you should leave." He said and closed the door slightly, trying to hide his body behind the door.

Before Harry even had time to react, his hand was splayed across the door and his foot was wedged between the frame and the door, forcing it open. “Don't. Just let me talk,” Harry said, eyes almost pleading. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he knew he had to get something off his chest. The damn Boulder returned, suffocating him with every breath. That's what happened when he thought. He got over anxious and worried and ended up lashing out. His brain just needed to shut off for ten fucking minutes.

Louis glared at him. "I'm not letting you into my mothers home. Say what you need to say right now." He said and put his hand on his hip. He left two months ago, and Harry never went after him. Never bothered to call and check in. Nothing. Did he not care at all? Louis was starting to lose hope that he did until right now. Did Harry really expect that he could just come here, say a few heartfelt words and expect Louis to fall head over heels for him? Because that's not what was going to happen. "Go. I'm waiting. And my back hurts from standing."

Harry waved a hand towards the distance and opened and closed his mouth a few times, so desperately needing to say something, but his damn mouth wouldn't cooperate. “I-I,” Harry stuttered, completely frustrated now. “I fucked up, but so did you. We were both ignorant, and have said things we would later regret. And while I am still upset with the things you have told me, I have moved on. The past needs to remain in the past and I..” Harry broke off and placed a hand over his chest, feeling as his heart etched an unfamiliar, fast paced rhythm into his hand. He was beyond fucking nervous.

"Wow. You're really good at apologizes. Can't even apologize for the shit you've done without throwing me under the bus too." Louis said sternly. He noticed how Harry was acting, but he pushed it aside. "Can you just finish please?" Louis asked and sighed, crossing his arms over his bump. He didn't have time for Harry to stand there and give a half assed apology after not being there for two months. He was going to have to do better than that.

“That wasn't an apology, so don't get defensive and awnry,” Harry barked, instantly regretting it. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before he let them flutter open and lock with Louis’. “This is an apology; I am sorry for what I have done to you, and the way I have acted. I should have pushed my problems aside and helped you instead, but I became blind with my own selfish needs and didn't think twice about you. And I am sorry for that.” Harry never apologized, especially for things he didn't feel bad about. But today, in this moment, he was beyond sorry. The apology was heartfelt, and you could see how much he meant it if you stared into his green orbs.

Louis stared at him, showing no emotion on his face. If Harry wanted him back, he was going to have to fight for him. He was sick of giving in easily. He wasn't going to do it. "And..?" Louis asked furrowing his eyebrows. "What do you want me to do with that? Come back to you? Give you a gold star for trying?" Louis asked. "Just leave. You ruined us, don't you see that? I'm not going to crawl back to you as easily as you think."

Harry watched as Louis stepped back to close the door once again, but he pushed it open and the two found themselves standing in the living room, front door wide open and Harry looking both angry and hurt. “I am trying,” he said. “What more do you want? Do you want a fucking parade in your honor to show I mean it? I know I fucked up what we had, but doesn't it mean anything to you that I am trying?”

Louis looked up at Harry, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. "Of course it means something to me!" Louis yelled. "It means everything to me but I don't want to be stupid and go back to you! I don't want to go back to you and have things go back to the way they were! I won't! The girls deserve better. You haven't done anything for me or the babies in the past two months. I'm struggling! Do you know how hard this is?!" He yelled and gestured to his large stomach. "My back and ankles hurt constantly. I can't sleep! You did this to me! Asshole!" Louis yelled and shoved him. He then began to cry again, his emotions all over the place. He cried into Harry's chest. "I just want you to take care of me." He whimpered.

Harry let Louis scream at him and use him as a punching bag, then he held the boy tightly against his chest, Louis’ arms pinned between him and Harry’s chest. “I should have been here, I know,” he whispered, cheek pressed against the side of Louis’ head as he rocked them back and forth. He opened his mouth to say something, but Louis pulled back completely, took a few steps back, and shook his head as he wiped away his tears. “What do I have to do to prove to you I have changed? That I want this?” Harry asked. Ice cold water poured down on him and he was suddenly awake, all too aware that in a few seconds he could possibly lose Louis forever unless he forced him to come home with him, or convinced him he was being serious.   
  
Without even thinking, Harry dropped down onto his knees. The sound of his kneecaps smacking against the hardwood floor was loud, the noise echoing throughout the house. He bowed his head and folded his hands in his lap, becoming completely submissive and vulnerable; something he has never been alone, let alone in front of another person. “Please, don't. I need you, Louis. I never realized it before because I was a stubborn arsehole, but I need you. Please.” He begged. If this is what it took, he would do it everyday for the rest of his life. Louis meant a great deal to him, and it took losing him for him to realize it.

Louis wiped his eyes and looked at Harry. He could see how serious Harry looked, how much meaning there was in his eyes. He watched as Harry fell to the ground, his eyes going wide. He couldn't believe Harry was doing this. He had never seen Harry so vulnerable in his life. He listened to Harry's words and swallowed hard. He had wanted this for so long. For Harry to say he needed him. He got tears in his eyes and nodded slowly. "Okay." He said softly, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'll come back home." He smiled. "Now stand up because I can't get down on the floor like that." He giggled.

Harry couldn't move, even after Louis told him to stand. A swirl of emotions twirled around him before slamming into his body, and he could suddenly feel more than he has ever felt. Anger wasn't the dominant emotion in his heart, but rather happiness. He found himself forgiving all Louis had said and done in the past, but even now he couldn't find it within him to forgive his father. He had changed, it was obvious, but more work still needed to be done. He needed to actually feel some things rather than forcing himself to feel, or believe them. And starting with his and Louis’ relationship was perfect. He could learn to feel, while still being in control. He could convince himself he didn't want this all he wanted, but from day one he knows there has always been a certain spot within his heart begging to be loved and accepted.

And now that it was happening, he didn't know what to do. Did he laugh, cry, smile, clap, or what? He slowly lifted his head to look at Louis, and like all the worlds secrets were being told to him, he knew what to do. He stood up on his legs wordlessly and held eye contact with Louis as he walked towards him, the moment moving in slow motion when Harry cupped Louis’ cheek and pressed their lips together in a feather light kiss. No words needed to be spoken in that moment. Harry knew, and Louis knew, that together, they could conquer the world, and that nothing was impossible. 


	14. I'm a fucking queer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my loves! It's been a while! Ugh, I am so sorry! Back to school has been a bitch (even though i'm not going to school, just helping kids get ready) and I have been exhausted doing that and working!!! We haven't quite writing though, and I am proud to say that this chapter is looonnnggg, but the next chapter is even longer! While this chapter is 20 pages, 11,700+ words, the next chapter is 34 pages and 20,000+ words. We spoil you guys! haha. We have finished chapters 15 and 16, and they are... let's just say you'll have your drama fix for a month. XD. Chapter 17 is currently being written, and I am sad to say we have created a rough draft for each chapter... and we are thinking there will be around twenty chapters. Some things may change, and we may add more or possibly less, but for now expect twenty or so chapters! Gah, this story is going by so fast, but I absolutely love it! What do you guys think? Would you like more, or even possibly a sequel in the future (ohh, don't kill me Amanda!) haha. We haven't spoken about a sequel, so I won't promise anything!
> 
> Anywho, I'll let you get on to reading! I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!!! :) 
> 
> Much love, Xx

Over the next week, Harry and Louis' relationship had grown tremendously. Harry was very caring toward Louis, and he was the same toward Harry. Things were very different from last time Louis was with Harry. It wasn't like a real relationship though. Love wasn't involved. So far, it was just two adults who cared about each other. Since Harry got rid of everything in his house while Louis was gone, they were now shopping for things for the babies and the nursery. They were currently at Babies R Us, looking around at the different furniture and different themes for the nursery. He looked over at Harry. "What do you think the theme of their nursery should be? Something really cute. Last time it was just pink, but I think we can do better than that."

Harry, who was pushing a cart around and looking very out of place standing in the middle of the girls aisle, hummed and looked around. “I think we should do turquoise walls with elephants as the theme,” he said, speaking easily and not at all fazed. There was a reason his house was featured in magazines so regularly; he had a good taste. He walked up to a shelf and grabbed a half circle looking pillow, and furrowed his eyebrows as he read it. “Nursing pillow,” the directions on the back said it was supposed to wrap around your stomach, and allowed the baby to rest in it so you could breastfeed it with no hands. He shrugged and threw it in the csrt, knowing it probably wouldn't be used, but not caring.

Louis hummed as he envisioned it in his head. "That sounds really cute. Just elephants or other animals? I think adding a giraffe or maybe panda bears would be cute." He said. He looked at the pillow. "That could be helpful when I'm feeding them both at the same time. Helps with breastfeeding." He said and looked around. "Should I get a breast pump?" Louis asked looking at Harry. "Maybe just in case if they need to be bottle fed." He said putting it in the cart. "There's so many things." Louis whined.

Harry frowned as Louis ruined the vision in his head. He didn't want it zoo themed. He wanted it elephant themed, meaning he only wanted that giant ass grey thing with the long nose on his children's wall. “No, only elephants. And yeah, but get a double pump one, and not one of those cheap flimsy ones,” Harry said, throwing random items in his cart as he walked down the aisle. He was getting more than they'd ever need, or even use, but these were his children and he'd splurge if he damn well felt like it. Before, Louis didn't give Harry a say in anything involving the children, so this was a nice change.

Louis sighed. "Fine. But I think some of the elephants should be pink." Louis said. "They're girls. I want it to be pink." He whined. "They are my children too. Last time you didn't care much about what I did for the room. And why elephants? Why not something cuter than an animal that's big, grey, and weighs like 3 tons." Louis huffed. "What about teddy bears? Or zebras? Maybe forest animals?" Louis asked.

Harry shook his head on every animal Louis said and crossed his arms over his chest. “Big. Fat. Grey. Elephants.” He said, cocking an eyebrow in a way that dared Louis to argue. “Maybe a few pink, but that is a big maybe!” Harry said only because the idea of pink elephants wasn't too unappealing. Returning back to the task at hand, Harry grabbed a changing table off of the bottom shelf and set it upright in the cart. “One or two?” He asked, looking up at Louis. “Fuck it, two it is,”

Louis huffed. "If the elephants aren't going to be pink then I want the walls to be pink. Maybe pink with thin stripes of turquoise?" Louis asked. "It's just their bedroom anyway." Louis said. "And are they going to sleep in there when they're newborns or are we going to do a co-sleeping thing?" Louis asked him. Louis grabbed some covers for the changing table and threw them into the cart.

Harry tapped the handle of the cart and stared down the aisle at nothing in particular. Did he want them sleeping in the same bed as them, or in their own room? “Maybe they can co-sleep with us a few nights a week, but I also want them to sleep in their cribs so they don't scream when we do the switch over,” Harry said. He wanted to experience all there is to with their children, but he was determined not to make them snobby kids who cling to him and Louis twenty four seven.

He didn't say anything about the nursery, because he wasn't backing down and he didn't want to discuss it anymore. Louis got to pick almost everything else. As he had just said, it was only their room. If they didn't like it, it wouldn't be too hard to paint over it.

Louis looked at Harry. "Well I was thinking that for the first few months they could sleep with us and then once they're like four months old we can start transitioning them over into sleeping in their own crib. Just when they are really young they wake up a lot at night and I think it would be best for both of us if they're by us so we don't have to keep getting up." Louis said with a smile. "By the way, how much work are you going to take off after the girls are born?" He asked looking up at him.

Harry shook his head and began walking. “Two months, then we can start the transition. I don't want them to get too used to sleeping with us,” Harry said, grabbing a few packs of breast pads and a couple of bottles. "I don't know if I even am yet, but probably a few weeks," Harry said, humming as he looked down at the bottles. They were the avent bottles with the nipple shaped as a woman's nipple. He has heard how much people praised these bottles, and decided he would see if they were really as good as he's heard. “Do we need one of these?” Harry asked, pausing to point at a large white over stuffed rocking chair. They were in the furniture part of the store now, and he felt excitement bubble in his stomach when he seen row upon row of cribs, bouncers, and swings. He didn't let it show, though, because he was in public and there had been at least ten people here who has already taken pictures.

Louis whined. "Three." He said and crossed his arms over his bump. Louis threw a couple more small things into the cart and gasped at the chair. "Look at how cute this is. Harry we should get it. We could rock them to sleep in this, feed them. Harry please?" He asked. He looked, grinning as he saw more furniture. "We need two cribs, we should probably get swings for sure." He said. "Oo! We need to get mobiles for on top of the crib." Louis said and waddled quickly to go look at some.

Harry rolled his eyes and abandoned his cart to go and find an employee. Turns out, he didn't have to go too far. Half of the stores employees were standing behind him, all looking at things on the shelves to look busy even though they kept glancing at him every few seconds. “Since none of you have nothing better to do than stalk me and my wife, how about you come over here and make yourself useful and help me,” Harry said, arms crossing over his chest and right eyebrow inclining. He poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue when a scrawny male dropped something off the the shelf and scurried over to Harry like a good little puppy. “I'll need three of those chairs,” Harry said, pointing at the chair in question. He wanted one for the nursery, one for their room, and one for the living room downstairs.

Louis waddled back over to Harry with three different mobiles in his hand. "This one has different colored stars on it." He said. "This one has white elephants, and this one has pink moons. They all play the same tune. Which should we get for their cribs?" Louis asked. "I also picked out a few blankets and burping cloths." Louis hummed. "Everything here is so cute." He said. "So, which mobile?"

The man had Harry fill out a form with his name, address, and everything else, then he gave him a copy of the shipping form and told him to pay up front. Harry turned around and pursed his lips as he looked at the different mobile. “We need two of the white elephant ones,” Harry said, grabbing the blankets and burp cloths from Louis to put them in the basket.

Louis nodded and went back to get a second one, walking back to the cart to put them in. "Now we need to pick out the cribs. I know we need to get a wooden one, but should it be white, dark brown, light brown?" Louis asked. "I think white would go good with the room but it might clash with the white elephant mobile." Louis said and looked up at Harry.

Harry looked at the rows of cribs, head cocked to the side and right eyebrow inclined. “Well, they have light pink ones. If we do a few pink elephants, I think the cribs will be fine as pink,” Harry said, trying to envision the room is his head. The pink cribs, turquoise walls, grey and pink elephants, white rocking chair, and other choice decorations. It all looked perfect in his mind, even if it seemed like a bit much for a childs room. “What do you think?” He asked, stuffing the green paper into his jacket pocket before he crossed his arms and turned to look at Louis. He had so much planned, and wished he could do so much more than Louis was allowing him, but he was willing to compromise. As long as they both agreed on things, he was fine. He just enjoyed being able to help with the room in the first place.

Louis hummed. "Pink cribs?" He thought aloud as he looked at the different colors of cribs. "You don't think there's too many different colors do you?" He asked and rubbed his bump, something he began to do now when he was thinking. "I think it will be really cute. Can we get them like, a first teddy bear? I've seen them online. You can get these bears that once their born you can stitch their name, the date and time they were born, how much they weighed and how long they were. I wanna do that. They can sit on the rocking chair." Louis said and smiled at Harry. "We could get a white one and a pink one. I think we can order them online after they're born."

Harry shook his head and walked down the aisle, stopping in front of a pale pink crib that was nearly white. “A colorful room only means we don't have to commit to one color, and if we choose to later on, we won't have to buy all new stuff if we choose to repaint the room or choose a different theme,” Harry said, running his hand down the smooth wood. It was a French pale pink damask upholstered crib with creme button tufting, and it was cheaper than he would have thought. “They're only four thousand pounds each,” Harry said, waving a hand for an employee before he once again turned to face Louis. “We can get a fetal doppler before then, and record their heartbeats to put in the bears as well, so every time they squeeze them they'll hear their heartbeats.” Harry said, liking the idea of the bears. Of course they wouldn't know which heartbeats were which babies, but the idea was cute.

Louis grinned. "I guess that's true. I think pink, grey, and white would have been cute. But I understand all the colors." He said and looked up at Harry. "That's a good idea too. I hope we do that with all our children. It would just be something that we can look at and remember for years to come. Especially the heart beat. I just can't wait for them to be here already." Louis said and smiled. "I can't wait to meet them, and I for sure can't wait to not have this huge pregnant belly." He chuckled and rubbed his bump.

Harry grinned at the idea of having more children, but didn't comment on it because he didn't know if Louis knew what he had just said. Instead, he hummed in agreement and walked over to the same male he had dealt with before. “I need two of these cribs,” Harry said, rolling his eyes when the young man gulped and asked which crib Harry meant, even though he was literally pointing at it. Grabbing the rail of the crib and smacking it a few times, Harry said, “This crib. The one I have been pointing at and standing in front of. Do your job correctly and open those big bug eyes instead of asking stupid questions,”

Louis frowned and rubbed Harry's arm. "Hey, it might be his first day and he's nervous. Cut him some slack, okay?" Louis cooed. He always tried to help Harry with his little outbursts, sometimes he wasn't successful, other times he was. The young man nodded quickly, looking at Harry. "S-Sorry sir." He stuttered. "I'll get you the two cribs right away." He said and quickly walked off. Louis huffed. "That poor boy. Scared the shit out of him." Louis said and looked at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged off Louis’ hand. “He has to learn somehow, anyway,” he said, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't like the disapproving look Louis was giving him, but he also didn't like being scolded for the way he handled things. He wasn't here to sugar coat bullshit and make the boy feel good about himself and the job he is doing, when he was absolutely horrible at it. Why lie to him, and all the other people, and make them believe something untrue? It just wasn't the way he was…. But he was trying to change, so with a low growl he glared at Louis. “I'll be nicer,” he said in a childish like voice, nose wrinkling as the foreign word rolled off his tongue.

Louis rolled his eyes. "You are such a drama queen sometimes. I swear." Louis said and leaned against the crib to take some weight off of his back. "He seems like a sweet boy, he's probably my age." Louis said and looked at Harry. "But thank you, please try and be nicer. You never know what someone's going through. Treating people nicely can make their day. If someone's having a bad day and you make it worse by a little comment, it could have a great effect on them."

Harry frowned and nodded, now suddenly looking at it in a different way. Of course he wasn't just going to be nice, but he now knew he should work harder at it. What if he had met Louis those few years ago when he was suicidal, and said something that finally did send him over the edge and made him kill himself?? He wouldn't have had any idea he was the reason Louis had ended his life, nor would he have cared. But his life would be so different right now. He would likely be married to some over obedient wife who would be all too happy to bear his children and not make a fuss when he fucks some prostitute in their bed. Of course Louis didn't know about his adultery yet, and Harry would never tell him. It was a secret best left in the dark.

Louis smiled and softly kissed Harry's cheek. "Thank you." He said. Louis had been there, in a dark place. There were times certain attitudes from people, certain words made him want to end it. And other times when he planned on ending it, someone would say something sweet and it would change his whole day. The young man walked up with two large boxes on a cart. "These are the cribs you wanted. Do you need help putting them in the cart or bringing them out to your car after you check out?" He asked Harry.

Harry eyed the basket and finally just took it. It was one of those large flat ones. He couldn't remember the name of them, but it made it easier for him to push things around and adding the car seats and bouncers and things on top of the cribs would be easier than trying to shove them in Louis’ cart. “I'll just take this cart, and pay for them with the rest of my stuff,” Harry said, glancing up at Louis just as he mouthed thank you. Harry rolled his eyes and forcing a smile that soon fell into a grimace, Harry looked down at the young man. “Thank you,” he said, words forced between his clenched teeth.

The young man smiled. "You're welcome sir." He said and walked away. Louis walked over to Harry and grinned. "See, was that so hard? Look at how happy you made that boy. He's probably going to go home and tell his mum all about his day." Louis said. "One thing that helps when you want to be mean is think if that was your child. How you would want others to treat your child." Louis said.

“If others treated my child with anything less than respect, and I'll bend them like fucking pretzels,” Harry growled, eyes growing dark. He would not allow his children to be disrespected by anyway, not even himself. Grunting, Harry began pushing the cart towards the bouncers and car seats. Without asking for Louis’ opinion, he grabbed two really nice bouncers, one pink and one blue, two swings, one that was a light bluish color, and one a light pink color, and stopped in front of the car seats. “What do you want?” Harry asked, still glaring as he looked at the many options.

Louis nodded. "Exactly. So you should treat other people that way because they're someone's child." Louis said and looked at the car seats. He looked at one that was mostly black, but had purple detailing that had butterflies on it. "Oo look, we can get one of them in purple and another in pink. Help us tell them apart?" Louis asked. "Oh my god. How are we going to tell them apart?" Louis asked Harry. He never thought about it before.

Harry nodded and grabbed the car seats, one purple and one pink, both still having the butterflies. He set them on top of the other boxes and grinned at Louis. “How do you tell your sisters apart?” He asked, rolling his eyes. “Even if they are identical, it won't be hard. They are our children, and we will be able to tell them apart,” Harry said, abandoning his cart to walk over to Louis. “If not, we'll have blood tests when they're older to see which ones blood type matches with the ones taken at the hospital,” Harry said, grinning. He was of course joking. Telling their kids apart would be easy once they actually see them.

Louis sighed. "I know. But that's when they're older and have their own personalities. When they're itty bitty babies fresh out of the womb it's going to be harder to tell. Maybe one of them will have a really cool birthmark." Louis said and looked up at him. "I'm an anxious person. I worry about stupid things. You should have caught on by now." Louis teased.

“Oh I have,” Harry said, grinning. He began pushing the cart again, heading towards the breast pumps. “Even the ones who like exactly alike, have something different. Maybe it's the color of their eyes, or even their hair color. When you see them, I promise it will be as easy as telling them apart as it is with two total strangers,” Harry said, crossing his arms over the handle of the cart. Even if their kids had no noticeable traits that were different, he didn't have one single worry about not being able to tell them apart.

Louis waddled next to him pushing his own cart and using it as support. All this walking was starting to get really hard for him. His back and feet were starting to hurt like mad, but he didn't want to complain to Harry. "I guess so. I'm just worried we'll mix them up and they'll have the wrong identify forever." Louis pouted and rubbed his back with his hand, sighing heavily. "Can we sit down? Just for a bit?" Louis asked Harry.

Harry stopped walking instantly and looked down at Louis, noticing the way he was arching his back and how he kept shifting his weight back and forth between his feet. He glanced around the store and noticed the benches sitting on the other side of the store, but then he happened to glance down at his watch. It was nearly three o'clock. Biting his lip, Harry sighed and nodded. “Fine, but we need to hurry. We've been shopping for nearly two hours, and we still have a lot of stuff to get,” Harry said, leading them over to the benches.

Louis looked at Harry. "Why do we need to hurry? Do you have an appointment with someone or something?" Louis asked and sat down, sighing in relief. It helped a little, but not much. He could not wait for this pregnancy to be over. Every morning he woke up and would just count down the days until this was all over. He knew it would be worth it because they would have their daughters, but he was looking forward to not having to carry this much extra weight around.

Harry pushed the carts so they were off to the side of the bench and took a seat next to Louis, their knees brushing from how close they were sitting. “I have a meeting at five with a man for the building I just bought and the potential businesses we can start their and eventually branch out with,” Harry said, glancing down at his watch out of habit. He didn't want to rush them, because he knew Louis was already pushing himself further than he should, but the meeting was very important, and could potentially be a fantastic business investment.

Louis could tell Harry was antsy about getting shopping done. He didn't want to disappoint him. Even though he wanted to sit for five more minutes to try and alleviate some of the pain in his back, he knew he wasn't going to. He grunted as he stood up, looking at Harry. "Okay. Let's get shopping done." Louis said. His back and ankles were screaming at him to sit back down. He looked at Harry. "How many more things do we need." He said and flashed Harry one of his famous, fake, wife smiles to show that he was okay.

Harry glared at Louis and stood up. He placed his hands on Louis’ shoulders and gently guided him back down into the seat, not missing the hiss of approval he let out as the cushions formed around his aching spine. “You, stay,” Harry said, keeping his hands placed firmly on Louis’ shoulders to hold him in place. “I'll go finish shopping, then we can check out. Watch this cart,” Harry said, pointing towards the shopping cart with the cribs and other large boxes. He didn't really want to shop alone, but Louis needed to rest. He was in his third trimester, which was a miracle for people pregnant with twins. Rest was something he needed as much as possible.

Louis looked up at Harry and nodded. "Okay." Louis said and smiled, sighing happily as he leaned back into the cushions. He looked at the cart, smiling fondly at it. He couldn't believe they were shopping for the arrival of their children. Sometimes it didn't feel real to him, that he was having children. He rubbed his bump and smiled. "Hopefully you don't give me too much trouble. Maybe you can come a little early for me? Yeah?" Louis cooed. He could only hope.

Harry quickly shopped for the rest of their stuff. Well, the stuff they could get here. He got a breast pump, ordered four dressers, one blue, one pink, one grey and one white just so they could see which one they liked more. He would either send back the other three, or two, or however many Louis decided not to keep, or he'd just give them away. With the green shipping note tucked in his pocket with the other one, he got two lamps, just simple black ones, and a few other things. Half an hour later he was returning to Louis with his shopping cart overflowing with things, and at least four different green slips in his pocket. “Ready?” He asked, biting his lip as he looked back and forth between the three over flowing carts.

Louis nodded and looked at Harry. "Yeah. I'm all ready. You didn't have a lot of trouble finding things without me." Louis chuckled and stood up slowly. He rubbed his back and smiled. "I really needed that. Thank you so much Harry." Louis said and waddled over to the cart. "I can't wait to get home and take a nice, hot, bubble bath." Louis said and closed his eyes at the thought, smiling wide. "Ugh I can't wait."

“I don't mind. They are my children too,” Harry said, struggling with the carts for a second before he managed to fit two carts together, the undercarriage for the one cart hooking onto the flat cart, making it easier for him to push two, leaving Louis with one. “You're eating first,” Harry said, biceps bulging as he began pushing the carts.

Louis nodded as he pushed the cart. "Okay. I'm not really that hungry though. Which is weird because I'm always hungry." Louis chuckled. The young man from earlier came walking up. "Sir, let me push the cart for you. You're pregnant, it must not be good on your back." He said. Louis blushed and stepped out of the way, letting the young man push the cart for him.

Harry glared at Mr. Captain save a hoe, but refrained from saying anything for the sake of Louis. It annoyed him that the kid insisted on helping, but he was reminded it was for his kids and not himself. “You're eating,” Harry said, voice carrying authority as he walked to the front of the store. Through the glass he seen all the photographers with their cameras pointed in the store, flashes lighting up the space around them as soon as Harry and Louis came into view.

Louis walked up to the checkout with Harry, thanking the young man as he left. Louis covered his face with his arms and frowned. "Can't they just not do this one time we go out into public. I'm so sick of it." Louis snarled and looked away from the window. His happy mood turning sour quickly. "I'm tired. I don't want cameras flashing in my face. If one of them touch me, I'm going to cut a bitch." Louis snapped. Oh his lovely pregnancy hormones.

Harry pulled Louis into his side and allowed him to bury his face in his side as he checked out. The things he ordered would be at his house tomorrow, and after paying for everything, a few employees came over and insisted on pushing their carts out and for once Harry didn't fight. He instead wrapped his arm around Louis and held him close, his large frame blocking Louis from the flashing cameras as they walked out of the store. Being the smart people most of them were, nobody moved forward nor did they crowd them. They stayed back, cameras still flashing and questions Harry had no intention of answering were asked. He had been dealing with people like this for years, and was used to them, but that didn't mean he wasn't annoyed.

Louis buried his face into Harry's arm, trying to hide from the cameras as best he could. Louis was still not used to it. He didn't know how he ever could be. It was beyond annoying, the flashes of the camera gave him headaches. He just hated it. He knew they were obsessed with their relationship and wanted to know every detail about their babies. But he didn't want them to. He didn't want all of his privacy to be taken away.

“Get the fuck away or I'll shove those cameras up all yer arses!” Harry yelled, a few of his men appearing seconds later. A diamond was formed around them, and Louis was blocked from the cameras views. When they had first got married, Louis didn't have a single idea why Harry cherished his privacy so much, but the months that followed gave him a strong idea, and part of Harry hated that he now understood why. Nobody should have to real with this. Their lifes shouldn't be out there in the open for everyone to see. They couldn't do anything they wanted out in public without being stalked and having pictures taken.

Louis walked with Harry to the car, holding onto him tightly. Even with the cameras around, Harry's touch, made him feel protected. He felt safe in the older man's arms and he never wanted to be out of them. When they got to the car, they began putting everything in, having a slight hard time getting everything to fit. He was so glad that this was the biggest shopping trip they would have to do.

After struggling for a few minutes to fit their things in the car, Tom finally broke free from the pyramid and went and fetched one of the giant suvs Harry's security guards drove to put the rest of the things in. “Make sure the employees make it inside safely,” Harry said to Tom, quickly glancing over at the three terrified looking employees that had large men in black suits surrounding them, blocking them too from the cameras. Tom blinked at his boss a few times, surprised he was worried about the employees. It was so out of character for Harry. “And make sure they don't say a thing about anything they've heard today, or seen,” Harry added as he climbed into the backseat of his car with Louis, and it now made sense. Harry didn't care about them, he was just covering his own ass.

Louis got in the car, watching as Tom went to help the employees get back inside. Louis groaned and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His back was killing him, and now his sides were starting to ache too. He huffed and looked at Harry when he got in the car. "Can you give me a back rub later? My back and sides hurt. Is that normal?" Louis asked. "It's like everything aches." Louis pouted.

Harry watched through his window as the photographers got into their cars, a few lingering back to take pictures of Harry's car that had tinted windows in hopes that they would catch something. “It's normal for everything to ache, yes. A warm bath and some rest will help ease it,” Harry said absentmindedly, eyes completely focused on nothing in particular that sat outside his window. He didn't understand why his life was so interesting to people. He had an interesting job, and got to do some pretty amazing things, but why would someone care about him going shopping for baby stuff?? It wasn't that interesting, people do it daily.

Louis looked over at Harry. He didn't understand why Harry was so focused on the people outside. "I know this is weird to bring up now but it just popped into my head." Louis said as he turned slightly towards him. "I know I'm having a c-section. But is it going to be scheduled? And what happens if I go into labor before then?" Louis asked softly and looked down at his bump, smiling as his bump moved slightly, seeing the girls move inside him.

Harry sighed and moved so his arm was now resting on the door and he was facing forward, eyes pinned on the black headrest. He had enough of staring at the idiots outside. “It should have already been scheduled, but I'm sure your doctor wanted to see the girls growth before deciding,” Harry said, convincing Louis even though he himself was annoyed with the doctor. He didn't know exactly how far along a patient is before the doctor schedules a c-section, but he knew it was around thirty weeks and Louis was a few days past his thirty week mark. “If you go into labor before then, they will most likely stop your contractions until you are able to go back and have the c-section,”

Louis looked at Harry. He knew it was hard to tell, but he could tell Harry was annoyed with him. "Just continue staring at your stupid headrest. I won't bother you with any questions regarding our children again." Louis huffed and crossed his arms over his bump. Over the past week since he has been with Harry again, he felt like a complete nuisance. Even though Harry helped him out, he tried to complain less and less because he didn't want to bother him. Although their relationship was much better than before, the dark place in Louis' mind continued to convince him that he was just there to carry Harry's babies and nothing more. That there would be no use for him after the babies came. He knew he was getting bad again. He figured it was from the pregnancy and his hormones being out of whack, but he didn't mention it to Harry. Because he didn't want to annoy him more than he already did.

Harry scoffed and looked at Louis, eyebrows raised. “What the hell did I do now? I answered the questions, did I not?” He said, twisting his spine to face Louis. He didn't know what just happened, but it was a frequent occurrence. They'd be fine and talking, then Louis would read too much into something Harry said, or did, and would just stop talking. “I want to talk about our children, you know I do. I'm just annoyed that your doctor, who should be on top of everything, hasn't explained this to you or set up a date,” Harry said, sighing softly before he leaned over and grabbed Louis’ hand. The boy wouldn't look at him, but Harry could still see how hurt he was over something he had said. “What's wrong?”

"You're annoyed with me. Everything I do is just annoying." Louis said and looked away from Harry, tears coming to his eyes. He didn't want to break down in front of him. He didn't want Harry to know how he was feeling. He didn't want Harry to worry even more than he already did. "I'm fine. It's just my hormones." Louis said and looked out the tinted window, quickly wiping the tears that began to roll down his cheeks. "Nothing wrong. I promise, just me being hormonal." He said again, trying to convince him. But he didn't know if it would work.

Harry was torn between agreeing with Louis just to push him away, or trying to comfort him and let him know he wasn't, even though that was foreign to him. He bit his lip and, with a low groan, scooted closer to Louis so he could pull Louis into his side, Harry's hand closing around his sharp hip bone. “I'm not annoyed with you,” Harry promised, burying Louis’ head in his neck so he could rest his chin on top of it. “I'm annoyed at every other thing in this world, but not you, and especially when it comes to our children,” Harry said in a soft voice, sounding and acting completely strange. He didn't know if he was doing this right, or if he was even saying anything that would help.

Louis sniffled and closed his eyes, loving when Harry held him close like this. "But I feel that way. All the time." Louis said and cuddled closer. "Like you're going to get sick of me after I'm not carrying the girls anymore. That I gave you what you wanted and all I am is a body to carry babies in." Louis said. "Sometimes I think that you would be happier if I went away after the girls are born." Louis whispered and squeezed his eyes shut.

“You're right,” Harry said, pausing long enough to let the words sink in before he squeezed Louis’ hip tightly, just to reassure him in some way that he wasn't leaving, and that he was here. “In the beginning, that's all you were and that's all I wanted from you. You were my incubator for my children, and my sex slave. But now,” Harry broke off and shook his head, not understanding what he was about to say himself, but knowing deep down it's what he felt. “Now you mean a great deal to me, and I don't want to lose you. I admit, it will be a hard journey for us, but I want our marriage to work. I want to let these things I am feeling, grow and expand into something stronger. I want you, Louis. And I want our little family.”

Louis looked at Harry, sniffling. "You really mean that?" He grinned. He knew that even though Harry was reassuring him, within a couple days he would feel like shit again. "But that doesn't help." Louis frowned. "I'm sad again." Louis said and bit his lip. "I don't know why. Ever since I got back, it's like I'm so insecure and feel like everyone would be better off without me. I don't think it's anything you did. I just feel that way. Like I have nothing to live for. I feel like I felt when I was 15. When it was really dark. But it's not constant. It's just flare ups, I don't know." Louis said.

Harry pulled back and grasped Louis’ chin with his pointer finger and thumb, forcing him to look up at him and when those ocean blue eyes locked with him, a small smile tugged at his lips. “You have so much to live for. Our children need a mother, and I need a pain in the ass wife that will keep me in check and remind me of the humanity I need to have,” Harry said, grinning as he brushed his thumb across Louis’ bottom lip, their eyes still locked. “Whenever you get sad or feel as if the world is better off without you, I want you to tell me and I will drive you to the new building I am buying because of you,”

Louis sniffled. "I'm sorry. I hate feeling this way." Louis said. "I think I need to get back on my medication. But I can't take them until I'm not pregnant anymore. I don't even know if I can take it while breastfeeding." Louis sighed and looked at Harry. "A new building? What do you mean?" Louis asked confused.

“I think you need to stop reading articles about us and our relationship, and don't even try to deny that you do because you've left them pulled up on the computer a few times,” Harry said, disapproval heavy in his voice. It's not like he hasn't got on himself and read a few these past few weeks, but he wasn't the over emotional pregnant one who took everything to heart. Swallowing thickly, Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat and began to wave a hand to show he didn't want to discuss the topic, but he instead let it fall to his lap and he sighed loudly. “The new building I bought will the starting of yet another one of my businesses. It will be a place for troubled teens who, instead of being made feel insane and locked in a hospital, will have a place to willingly stay at when they become suicidal. Of course it will still be like a hospital, but more warm and welcoming. A fragile person doesn't need needles stuck in their arms and drugged. They need to know that someone is there for them, and that they aren't alone,”

Louis sighed. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what people were saying. But then it became an obsession because mostly everything was bad.” He stared at Harry, his eyes wide and his bottom trembling. He couldn't believe Harry was doing that. "You're really building that?" Louis asked. "That's amazing. You're doing a really great thing. I know that I could have used something like that a couple years ago." Louis said and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek.

Harry's nose wrinkled automatically at the show of affection, but quickly brushed off his discomfort and instead focused on how soft Louis’ lips were against his stubbly cheek. “Yes, well, teen suicide has skyrocketed in the past few years, and I realized I had to do something about it,” Harry said, sighing internally when the gates to his home came into view. He didn't pull away like he wanted to, because he quite enjoyed sitting so close to Louis. But something in the back of his head kept nagging him, telling him not to show affection in front of his employees.

"You know something I've always wanted to do?" Louis asked. "I know our government has given us no choice on our spouse or how many children we have. But, I want to change that. Somehow. At least for people who are in really horrible situations. Where they're being abused by their husbands or things like that." Louis said. "Like a rescue center. Or something. I know it's technically against the law but, people in horrible situations like that deserve to be saved."

Harry bit his lip and just nodded, not letting Louis know that he sort of already did that under the radar. It was in an inhumane way, but for years that's what Harry has been doing; he's been saving women and men in abusive relationships. “That would be lovely,” he said, easily keeping everything running through him mind to himself. He wasn't exactly too keen on the idea of once again being looked at like he was a monster by Louis. Especially not now that they were doing so well.

Louis nodded. "It would, wouldn't it?" Louis smiled. "I don't want our girls to be put in the system like this. I don't want anyone to hurt them. I can't let anyone hurt them. I won't." He said and rubbed his bump. "I wish the system would change. That we could have our own free will." Louis said and looked over at Harry. "But I doubt that's ever going to happen. I mean, how would someone even do that?" Louis sighed and looked down at his bump again.

Harry didn't have an answer for that. The way their system worked, has kept their country floating for centuries. Arranged marriages and complete control for the males, is all anyone really knows. If women were looked at as more than breeders, or whores, what would the world be like? It honestly intrigued Harry, and he vowed right here right now that his girls wouldn't know the pain of the system, and that they alone would be worth more, and do more, than even he could hope.

Louis looked over at Harry and sighed. The system did work, but was it fair? It wasn't. Women weren't allowed to be dominant in this country. All women were submissive to their male partners. Some men were submissive like himself, able to carry children. He was hopeful someday it would change, if enough people went against the system, couldn't they break the system? Maybe someday. Louis sat up when the car stopped in front of the house.

Harry shook his head free of thoughts of the system and looked down at Louis when he pulled back. “Bath time?” He asked, grinning. Without waiting for his response, he climbed out of the car and held his door open for Louis. “While you're bathing, I'll have Hector prepare dinner for you so it will be done by the time you are finished dressing,” Harry said, forgetting the fact that Hector wasn't here, but rather at home with his wife, who just had their second child.

Louis looked at Harry. "Haz, Hector is at home, remember? His wife just had a baby." Louis smiled. "I can't wait until he comes back to see pictures. Do you remember if they had a boy or a girl?" Louis asked as he waddled into the house with Harry. "A bath sounds amazing. I think it will really help my back. But I could prepare my own dinner if you want. Since Hector isn't here." Louis said.

Harry frowned and rubbed his chin with his hand. Hector just had a child last year, hadn't he?? His wife must hate him, considering she's pretty much been pregnant for the past two years. “I must have forgot,” Harry mumbled, a memory of a heavily pregnant woman waddling through his house during his renovation popping into mind. He smiled small and walked with Louis up the stairs, the pace slow because he was behind him, but he didn't mind. “No, no. I'll make something while you bath and just put it in the oven to keep it warm. Then I'll get ready and leave,” Harry said. It was a lot more work than he was hoping for, but Louis needed to eat.

Louis looked at Harry. "Well once he comes back I can't wait to see pictures. Are you sure you don't want me to make it? I can." Louis said. When Harry gave him a look he nodded. "Okay, okay." He said and slowly went up the stairs, holding onto the railing tightly. "I almost wish you could install those chair things for old people. So I could sit and go up the stairs rather than walk." Louis chuckled.

“Yeah, so you can use it for a few weeks then never again,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. It was actually a tempting idea. Of course his ideas for it didn't involve going up and down the stairs so he didn't have to walk, but rather fucking in it on the go. Grinning, Harry opened the bathroom door and automatically walked over to the large bathtub and turned on the water, making it warm before he put in the plug and stood up. “Did Hector have a boy or a girl?” Harry asked, obviously not hearing Louis when he had asked the same question.

"Harry, I have like eight weeks left. And who knows, maybe we'll have more children. I know you really want a boy." Louis said and sighed heavily when they got to the bathroom, trying to catch his breath. "I wouldn't mind having another baby. I just never want to have twins again." Louis said. Louis watched Harry and sighed. "I already asked you that question because I didn't know. But I think they had a boy. Because I remember him telling me the reason why they tried again so quickly is because they had a girl and he really wanted a boy. But I don't know if he got his son." Louis shrugged.

“Do you really want one?” Harry asked. “I'll get you one if you would really use it,” Harry said, stepping in front of the mirror. His reflection was strange. His eyes didn't have bags underneath them, and they didn't droop from exhaustion, but were rather light with happiness. A small was on his face, making his dimples pop out and the corner of his eyes crinkle. It made him uncomfortable, but at the same time he found it interesting. He's never looked this way before, not even when he's faked it.

Clearing his throat, Harry looked down at the sink and turned on the water to allow it to get cold before he loosened his tie and took off his suit jacket. “I hope he got a boy. He's always talked about teaching his boy how to cook and be a man, and how to treat their significant other,” Harry said, bending down to cup the water in his hands and splash his face after he had set his jacket on the counter.

Louis shrugged. "I mean, I don't know. I think it would make things a lot easier on me. But I don't know if it's something we should get." Louis said and looked at Harry. "I hope they did too. I would feel bad for his wife because if they didn't I'm sure they will try again pretty quick." Louis said and then bit his lip. "We're gonna wait a while to have another kid right?" Louis asked. "I mean, it's not really my decision. I just, this pregnancy has been really hard on my body and I really don't think getting pregnant right away would be a good idea." Louis said. "What were you thinking?"

Harry sighed as the cool water splashed over his heated face, running down along the length of his nose and landing on his lip before it trailed down his chin and fell, creating a dark spot on his blue dress shirt. “I don't know. I would like all of my children to be close in age, but I wouldn't want you to have one pregnancy right after the other. I think a few months, maybe a year, in between each child will be perfect,” Harry said, words muffled as he towel dried his face. A few of his curls got wet, but he ignored them as they soaked his shirt and turned around to watch as Louis got undressed. “We never agreed on how many children we wanted,” Harry said, leaning against the counter with his right hip.

Louis sighed. "I guess it would be best to get it all over with. I love children, just pregnancy is a lot worse than I thought it was." Louis said and got the bubble bath, putting bubbles into the bath. He looked over at Harry. "Yeah, I guess we never have talked about it." Louis shrugged as he looked down at his hands. "How many do you want?" He asked. "I honestly don't know. I hate being pregnant but I love kids. So I guess it depends how much it's worth it. But I don't know what having a child is like." Louis shrugged.

Harry watched for a second as Louis struggled up the step of the bath. The boy was torn between keeping one hand on the small of his back, and one on his stomach, or moving one to grab something to make it easier to get in the tub. Harry threw the towel off to the side and walked over to him, offering him a hand while the other one instantly found the curve just above Louis’ arse, his hand beneath Louis’, making it so his pointer finger was laced with Louis’ pinky finger. “The twins will be a trial run,” Harry said, slowly following Louis up the three steps. “If we can handle two of them at the same time, then I imagine we can handle anything,” he said as Louis finally sunk down in the warm water, the soapy liquid lapping over the edge of the tub and soaking Harry's black dress shoes, but he didn't care. They were only one of fifty other pairs.

Harry watched as his swollen stomach disappeared beneath the water, the only visible thing being his belly button that poked out of the bubbles. Stretch marks littered his stomach, the red and purple lashes angry looking. Louis was self conscious about them, but Harry always reminded him it was his children who caused it, and that he should feel beautiful wearing them. They are proof that his stomach was once a home, and the stretch marks were the decorations their children chose.

Harry sighed and shook his head when he heard Louis whimper quietly. He knew the pregnancy was hard on Louis, but he was pregnant with twins. That wouldn't happen every other time, and pregnancies apparently, or so he heard, gets easier after the first one. “I'll make a deal with you right now. You only have to deal with being pregnant two more times,  _if,_ and that's a very big if, I get at least one son,” Harry negotiated, thinking it was honestly a pretty good compromise. He had originally wanted a large family, but if he got four kids he would be fine.

Louis held onto Harry's hand, struggling to get into the tub. When he finally sunk down into the water and some of the water splashed over, he felt like such a whale. "I'm sorry." Louis quickly said as he looked over the edge to see Harry's dress shoes soaked. "Shit, those are probably really expensive. I'm really sorry." Louis said and sat back in the tub. He thought about what Harry said for a moment. Two more times? Just thinking about it made him want to cry. He just hoped he would never have twins again. Louis looked over at Harry. "Okay. You have a deal. But, I want to know how many kids you wanted originally. Before you met me." Louis said and sunk down into the tub more, his belly poking out slightly above the water. He could instantly feel the soreness in his back and legs fade away. It was amazing what baths did for him.

Harry brushed off Louis’ apologies and took a seat on the edge of the tub, his hands folding in his lap. “Before I met you, I wanted only one of each gender simply because I didn't feel like I'd be a fit enough father to care for any more than that. But originally, when I was just a child, I wanted a large family, with at least six kids. Of course now I realize how hectic our home would be, and I don't really care for that many any longer,” Harry said, staring at a wall, but unseeing. He was lost in a memory, trying to recall the exact moment he gave up on wanting a big family and cut the number down by four kids. He had once been a happy child, but then he grew hateful and miserable, and it was around that time that six children became something he didn't want. A small family seemed easier, more manageable.

Louis smiled at Harry. "I don't think four kids would be bad. I think it would be perfect. I would have a couple more though if we didn't have a boy. I just think if we got to six kids and still didn't have a boy, I don't think we should keep trying. Because sometimes when you don't get something, it's just not in the cards for you." Louis said. "My home was very hectic. There's five including me. It's insane." Louis said and chuckled. "Especially with four girls. They fight all the time." Louis hummed and thought about his family. He did miss them, but he was glad to be out of the house and on his own with Harry.

Harry laughed and stood up, his long legs easily reaching the bottom step with only one step. “I can only imagine. I only had one sister, and that was hell,” Harry said, gathering up Louis’ clothes and setting them in the hamper. “Well,” Harry began, glancing down at his watch. “It's a quarter to four, so I'll go downstairs and prepare your meal,” Harry said, his shoes making squishy sounds as he walked. He'd have to throw these away because, as Louis had said, they were expensive, but didn't hold up to water very well.

Louis giggled. "You're lucky. Sisters are horrible, sometimes." He said and smiled at him. "Thanks for cooking for me." Louis said and smiled, giggling when he heard the squishing noises. "Again, I'm really sorry!" He called out after him as Harry walked out of the bathroom. He sighed in content, closing his eyes as he sat in the bath. It was moments like these where he sat there, glad Harry and him were back together and under the same roof.

Harry grinned all the way down the hallway, and even continued grinning when he reached his bedroom and set down on the edge of his bed to remove his soaked shoes. The stitching was already coming undone, and the sole of the shoes was falling off the rest of the shoe. He sighed and tossed them in the nearest bin, then removed his socks and padded downstairs with his bare feet. He got to work in the kitchen, quickly making a simple dish of spaghetti with store bought French bed. He hummed the entire time he cooked, getting lost in the task. He doesn't really cook much anymore, which is something he regrets. He is actually quite good at cooking, something both his mum and nan taught him how to do behind his father's back.

He hummed a song only he knew as he put a lid on the cooked pasta and set it in the oven so it would stay hot, as well as the pot of sauce. The bread he put in a basket and set it on the table, a plastic lid cover going over it to keep it as fresh as it possibly could remain. “Dinners done!” Harry yelled as he walked past the bathroom once he reached the upstairs. He knew he should probably check on Louis, but he was already cutting it close and had to get dressed.

Louis was just getting out of the tub when Harry walked past. He didn't want to bother him so he got out himself, struggling slightly to do so. He wrapped himself in a towel, panting as he stood up. "Fucking belly always getting in the fucking way. Stupid back fucking hurting." He swore under his breath as he stood. He didn't bother drying off his legs, he couldn't see them so what was the point. He waddled into the bedroom and looked at Harry. "How long are you going to be gone?" He asked as he looked in his closet, grabbing a silk robe, tying it above his bump.

Harry was nude when Louis walked in, his clothes a pile on the floor. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, not bothering to pull them on when he turned to face Louis. “An hour tops,” Harry said, pulling the boxers up and over his legs and letting the elastic band of the black material smack against his hip bones. “It's just a quick meeting,” He mumbled as he walked past Louis and into the closet. He gazed at the rows of suits, and finally decided on a simple black suit with a white button up shirt.

Louis nodded. "Okay." Louis hummed. "I can't wait to hear about your day when you get home." Louis said and looked at him. "That's a really nice choice for a suit. You look really hot in that. Well, you look hot in anything. But, damn." Louis said and bit his lip, smirking slightly at the man. "Is there anything you want me to do while you're gone?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he tugged on the pants. “As if I didn't know that. Look at this v-line,” Harry joked, pulling on his shirt and buttoning it up quickly. “For starters, you can eat, then you can fuck yourself with your fingers and get yourself ready so by the time I'm home, you're ready to be fucked by my cock,” Harry said, grinning when he seen Louis flush. The boy always got courageous and said something, then regretted it when Harry said something twice as dirty.

Louis' jaw dropped slightly, his eyes wide as he looked at Harry. "O-Oh." He stuttered in complete shock. "I can do that. Whatever you want, daddy." Louis said. Although he didn't know how fucking himself with his fingers was going to work since the big bump was in his way, but he knew he would manage. He stared at Harry's v-line, looking back up at Harry when his shirt covered it.

Harry laughed, silently enjoying the way the nickname rolled off of Louis’ tongue, and pulled up the collar of his shirt and walked back into the closet. “Come help me pick out a tie?” He asked, glancing at Louis over his shoulder. “Make sure it's… silly,” he murmured, grinning as his hand glided down Louis’ side. He wanted to bound Louis’ hands together with the tie, but the large bump was a reminder it would be difficult. Regardless, Harry would find a way to do it that would make it both comfortable and enjoyable for Louis.

Louis shivered as Harry's hands touched him. In these moments especially, whenever Harry would just so slightly touch him, he would melt. Louis looked at the ties, biting his lip as he tried to focus on something else other than Harry's hand on his side. He picked out a tie that was very colorful, it was basically tie-dyed rainbow. "Wear this. Maybe then people will stop saying I'm a girl and get the message I'm a boy." Louis hummed.

Harry laughed and finally removed his hand from Louis’ side and grabbed the tie. “You sure?? Shouldn't I just go wrapped in a rainbow flag with a sign waving around me that says ‘I'm a fucking queer’?” Harry asked. “Otherwise, people will just think I've gone crazy and have decided to spruce up my wardrobe,” Harry said, even though he was already threading the tie around his neck and tying it quickly. He had it knotted perfectly in a few seconds flat, the rainbow colors popping against his coal black suit.

Louis nodded. "Positive. Tie-dye is extra gay. Tie-dye was my shit when I was 11." Louis giggled. "But you should do the flag thing too. I think it would make your suit pop even more." Louis said and laughed, smiling wide at Harry. "Damn, you do look great. Too bad you have to go to a meeting or I could say you could fuck me right now. Who knows, maybe when you get back I'll be too tired for a proper fucking." Louis said.

Harry flattened his collar and pulled on his jacket, growling as he turned to face Louis completely dressed now. “If I had my way, you'd already be thoroughly fucked and comatose,” Harry said, taking deliberately slow steps forward until Louis was backed up against the wall that had a mirror. He leaned down and nosed down his jaw, teeth nipping at his chin. “Play that way, and you'll miss out on this,” Harry whispered hotly in Louis’ ear, hips thrusting forward so his semi hard cock pressed against Louis’ hand. Even though he was nearly flaccid, he was still large, his cock creating an extremely noticeable bulge even when he wasn't hard.

Louis looked at Harry. "Come on daddy. Just call them and say I'm not feeling well and that you need to take care of me. They'll understand. I'm pregnant." Louis said, gasping a bit when his back hit the mirror. Louis whined softly at the light touches. "Please daddy?" He whispered and looked at the man innocently. He slowly moved his hand up and down, palming the man's bulge slowly.

Harry shook his head and growled, breaking away from Louis. “I've invested too much into this to let it all fall now,” Harry said, nostrils flaring as he took in deep breaths. He wanted to stay home, he truly did, but he has already rescheduled several times prior to today's meeting. If he did so again, all hope would be lost and ninety percent of the money he has invested will be lost. He couldn't afford that large of a lose. Well he could, he just didn't like losing anything, especially when it was so easily avoided.

"But daddy.. If you say it's an emergency they'll understand. You can't help it if something comes up." Louis smirked and palmed him harder. "Come on daddy.. I know you want to stay home. Lying a little won't hurt. Please daddy." Louis begged and looked up at the older man, pouting slightly.

Harry swatted Louis’ hand away, finding it difficult not to be aroused, and took another step back. “No,” he said firmly, eyes darkening slightly. “I need to go to this meeting, and that is final,” he growled, tugging at the obvious tent in his pants that began to grow uncomfortable as the seam of the pants dug into his cock.

Louis huffed. "Well now I don't want to have sex with you when you get back either. Have fun taking care of that yourself." Louis snapped. His pregnancy hormones were truly horrible. Happy one minute, sad the next. Horny to angry. It was a roller coaster of emotions. He pushed past Harry and went downstairs, planning to eat the dinner Harry cooked for him.

Harry rolled his eyes and watched as Louis left, every muscle in his body telling him to chase after him, but his brain knew better. With forced movements, he went over to the shoe shelf and grabbed an identical pair of shoes to the ones Louis had ruined nd pulled on his socks before he tugged on his shoes. He was irritated with Louis, so when he walked past the dining room he didn't say anything. If Louis wanted to be rude, he'd be rude too and ignore him.

Louis looked up as Harry walked past. "Have fun taking care of that when you get back. But for all I know you're going to shove it into some whore." Louis said and crossed his arms over his bump. "Or maybe you will go to the meeting. Who knows what you actually do at work. You don't tell me about it." Louis huffed and went back to eating.

Harry stopped with his hand on the door knob, eyes flaring. “You're right, maybe I'll fuck some nice whore on the way to the meeting, then have a great big fucking orgy during the actual meeting,” Harry yelled over his shoulder. It was probably a really stupid idea, but man did it feel great to be a sarcastic asshole. He threw the door open and left, taking quick steps down the stone stairs.

"Go right ahead! See if I fucking care! At least I'm not a man whore like you!" Louis yelled and huffed, balling up his fists. Why did Harry have to go and do that? "Fucking asshole!" He yelled and kicked the table from where he was sitting, then yelped in pain. "Fucking cocksucker." Louis cursed under his breath.

From the door not being fully closed yet, Harry heard half of what Louis said before the door slammed close. Man whore? Him? No. He was a man who enjoyed sex, yes, but he wasn't a man whore. Well, he didn't think he was. “Zeke!” Harry yelled out when he walked into the garage. The man popped up, body hidden behind one of Harry's older, classic cars with a cherry red paint. “We have a meeting to attend,” Harry said with raised eyebrows, impatiently waving towards a car. He had no idea why the man spent his free time in the garage, and he never questioned it. As long as Zeke took him where he needed to go, he was fine with whatever.

Zeke looked at Harry and nodded. "Of course sir." He said and walked to the car. He heard the fighting between Harry and Louis and wasn't quite sure if he should bring it up, or ask if he was okay. Zeke walked to the car, opening the door for Harry. He got in the car and then they were off to Harry's meeting.

Harry sat silently in the back of the car, his fist squished against his cheek. He was starting to regret the way he had left Louis, but he couldn't do anything about it now. Sighing, he stared at his shoes, keeping his mind completely blank for the rest of the ride. “Lenny!” Harry greeted the short, stubby man that was balding when he stepped out of his car in front of an all glass, fourteen story building.

“Shall we get on with it?” Harry asked, shaking the man's hand. This meeting had been rescheduled time and time again, and he was relieved he would finally be getting it out of the way.

Louis had finished eating, now sat at the couch. What he said earlier made him think. Did Harry actually do things with other women? Or was he just being insecure? It would make sense. He wasn't a woman. Even though he could carry a child like one, he didn't look like one. The thought scared him. He didn't know what Harry did at work. He honestly didn't want to think about it. He put his feet up on the coffee table, lifting his leg up to see that his big toe on his left foot had a little bruise. He sighed and rubbed his bump, smiling small as he felt some kicks. He then stared at the tv, waiting for Harry to come home like he usually did.

The only thing he had to look forward to. 


	15. We're going to have to kill him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sad! I got on the other day and I seen that we have lost a few bookmarks! I mean, you guys obviously have your own opinion and have your own preferences, but have we honestly done something that wrong? XD I love this story and where it's headed!!
> 
> Okay, on to business, I bring you chapter 15!!! My kitten (6 weeks old) is clawing at my hand as I am typing this, so this is going to take forever to type. Haha. Just thought I would share that with you. ANYWAY, we have chapters sixteen through eighteen finished, and it looks like there will be about two more chapters left in the story after chapter eighteen, making a total of twenty chapters! They won't be short, stupid, fluffy chapters either. Shit will go down, and I expect all of you to ride this roller coaster with me. Tbh, I have found myself hating both my and my cowriter because of what he had done, and I have also fallen in love with the story. This story definitely has it's share of angst, and drama, and all that good crap, but what we have planned with make up for all the heartache, I think. You'll just have to see. Haha.
> 
> Well, I will let you all go now! Also, if any of you ever need someone to talk to, or even have questions about this fic or a possible sequel, you can message me! My kik is... Perfectdarkness626. Feel free to message me any time!

Harry stared at the box in front of him, paper and bubble wrap thrown around his feet and littering the bedroom floor. "Where am I putting this one?" Harry asked, glancing up from the open box long enough to look at Louis. In the past hour he has put together both swings, one bouncer and one chair. The other two chairs remained in three pieces at the bottom of the stairs.   
  
Harry and Louis set in the middle of the nursery, all the furniture that was put together in specific places that Harry chose. The room had yet to be painted, but he wanted to get an idea of how everything would look in the placed he envisioned. After he was finished getting an idea on how he wanted it, he would move all the furniture into the guest room where it would remain until Louis and Harry painted the room, per Louis’ request (and Harry agreed because he still felt bad about what happened yesterday)

Louis looked over at him. He shrugged. "I don't know. You basically chose what you wanted to go in here. Didn't you have a vision?" Louis asked, still quite snappy with the man. Sometimes Louis' moods lasted a lot longer than they should. But, he was pregnant and he could always use that as an excuse. Louis sighed and looked back down at his lap. He wasn't really doing much. He would try and do something, get frustrated and Harry would take over.

Harry frowned and poked the box with his toe. “Thought I'd get your opinion,” he mumbled before grabbing the box and pulling out all the different pieces. The nursery was large, allowing enough room for the girls to have their own separate sides of the room with a lot of remaining space. He's already almost set up one side of the room, just now needing to get the crib finished and it would be done. “But I'll just stick to my original plan,” Harry breathed out, a little irritated now. He has apologized and tried getting Louis to understand that the meeting was important, but he didn't care. He didn't want to hear how Harry's idea for the suicidal teens got launched yesterday and everybody attending the meeting loved it, so the building he had recently purchased would be renovated and turned into the… Not hospital.

Louis looked at Harry, feeling a little bad now. "Well do you want help? All I'm doing is just sitting here. I don't even know what else to set up. There's so many things left. Especially this side of the room. Should I set up the other crib while you do that one? I think the cribs should be right across from each other. So then when they wake up in the morning when they're older they can roll over and coo at each other." Louis smiled.

“No!” Harry said a little too quickly, and a little too harshly. “I mean, no,” he said in a much gentler voice. “You need to relax. I don't want you touching anything, or straining yourself by trying to put something together,” He seen the glare, and felt the hate behind it, but he wouldn't back down. Louis didn't need to try and lift the boxes and hurt his back and possibly pull something just because he wanted to feel useful.

Louis frowned. "I'm bored just sitting here. I said we should do this together, not me telling you where to put things." Louis huffed. "I'm gonna be so happy when I'm not pregnant anymore." He whined and crossed his arms over his bump. "Can't I do something? Please? Something little? Maybe organizing the girls' clothes? I already washed all of them. I could put them into piles to be put in the dresser and closet?"

Harry frowned, still not liking the idea of Louis doing anything, but this option was probably the best he would get. Louis wasn't the type of person who set back and lets someone do everything for him. So, Harry could either agree and let him do something as easy as folding clothes, or it would have turned into a fight. “Fine, but no lifting anything heavy,” Harry warned as he climbed up onto his knees. He didn't even glance at the instructions for the crib. He figured he could do it, considering he's done much harder things in his life.

Louis smiled. "Thank you." He hummed. He stood up and went over to the closet, dragging out the large laundry basket that was sitting in there. He sat back down in the middle of the floor and began folding everything, making two separate large piles, one for each baby girl. Then separated those piles into different types; long onesies, leggings, short sleeve onesies. Everything under the sun that they got. Louis looked at everything, his bottom lip trembling out of nowhere. "It's so cute." Louis sniffled. "Everything's so small." Louis said, beginning to cry. He didn't know why he started crying out of nowhere. But he swore his emotions were getting worse as each day passed.

Harry looked up from the crib, screwdriver still in hand and tongue poked out between his lips, something that always happened when he concentrated hard enough. “What are you crying over now?” He asked, sighing as he set the screwdriver down and left the screw half way in. Having an over emotional person should be something Harry is used to by now, but spending over two months away from Louis made Harry forget how many tissue boxes the boy went through.

Louis sniffled. "Nothing." He said and wiped his eyes. "Just everything is so small and cute. I can't believe they're going to wear this. They're going to be so cute." Louis said and continued to cry. "I feel so stupid for crying but I can't help it." Louis sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "Can you get me some tissues?" Louis asked looking up at Harry.

Swollen, red bloodshot eyes scratched with tears found Harry's, and even though his mouth fell open as the words “Fuck you,” died on his tongue, he stood up and walked out of the room silently. Should he too be emotional over the size of the clothes, or was that just a breeder thing? Their brains can't comprehend how tiny their children really will be, so they find a release somehow and the only thing they can think of doing is crying? He didn't find it upsetting staring at the tiny clothes, but maybe that's because he did it for nearly a week straight. The two white onesies were still tucked away safely in their closet, the words “Daddy’s princesses” scrawled across the front of it in black cursive with a large golden crown sitting above the ‘D’ in daddy.

He had bought them a long time ago, and didn't find them until after Louis had moved out. So there they had set, so carefully placed on Harry's bed, for a week straight. It was the week following the renovation of his house, the week where Harry began to come to his senses. Shaking his head, Harry grabbed a box of tissues off of the bathroom counter in the guest room and returned to the room. “Here,” he said, nugging the blue box towards Louis.

Louis looked up and sighed. "I don't want to cry. I know you don't understand. I don't even know why I'm crying. It's not that they make me sad. It's that they're just so cute I can't control my emotions." Louis said and grabbed the tissues and wiped his eyes, blowing his nose. "You aren't mad at me are you?" Louis asked. "You seem a little annoyed."

Harry shook his head and set back down in his previous spot. “Not annoyed, but confused,” Harry admitted, chewing in the inside of his cheek as he grabbed the screwdriver once again. “Are-- Is everything fine here? Are you happy?” Harry asked, eyes focused on the crib. He refused to look at Louis, so to make sure he didn't he began building the crib again. It wasn't like his question was completely random. For all he knew, Louis could be crying because he regretted coming back. Maybe Harry wasn't working as hard as he should.

Louis frowned. "I mean, I'm really happy here. It's better than what it used to be. Sometimes I don't like being here. But I feel like that's with both of us. There's times you're not happy with me and there's times I'm not happy with you. I like how our relationship has improved and I have hope that someday you'll look me in the eyes and tell me you love me, and mean it." Louis said and looked down at his lap. "Sometimes I get sad, thinking that will never happen." Louis shrugged. "But overall, I'm happy."

“But, what about you?” Harry asked him, ignoring the way his heart felt from Louis’ words. Love no longer seemed impossible, but it still seemed out of reach. He was only now accepting and grasping the feels he did have, and he knew there wasn't anything as strong as love buried within his heart. Maybe with time he'd learn how to feel each emotion, but until then he'd just have to agree with Louis. He may not hate having Louis here, but it's better to say he does, than to admit otherwise. “You don't love me, and you know that. So, what are you going to do to improve?”

Louis looked at Harry. "I do love you, maybe not as much as I did before but I do. I'm not in love with you either. Not even close." Louis said. "But I love you because you're the father of my children. And you're nice to me. The only way I can fall in love with you and love you more is if we work on it together. When people start dating they don't love each other. It's the same thing. We just need to try and be in an actual relationship and let our feelings take its course. And open up our hearts to everything possible."

“But,” Harry paused and rubbed the back of his neck. “Listen, I understand what you are saying. But what are you going to do to improve you, this, us?” Harry asked, eyebrows furrowing and head titling to the side. He has put in so much effort and even went as far as changing his entire home so he had a somewhat fresh beginning. Louis has, in all honesty, done nothing. Of course Harry knew he was the one who had to put the most effort in, but shouldn't Louis apply himself just a little bit? And prove that this relationship, and home and children, is what he truly wants?

Louis looked at Harry. "I.." He trailed off, not sure what to say. He was lost in this situation. Harry's problems were so out in the open, so visible. His own, he wasn't sure. "Harry, I.. I love being here. I love our children and I want to make it work between us. I guess I don't understand what you mean. I know I have an attitude with you sometimes and things like that. But I am pregnant." Louis said looking at him. "And I don't want to blame it on that but, I don't know what to do. I want to make it work. I guess I didn't realize how much improving I actually needed."

Harry scoffed and scrubbed his face with the palm of his hand, his knee drawing up to his chest were he leaned on it with his arm. “You don't know what I mean? How about when I tell you something, and then you later use it against me when you get upset. Or threatening me and telling me you will turn our children against me. I know I might have deserved some of the things you have said to me, but I do not believe such things that I tell you in private should be used against me in anyway,” Harry said, hand with the screwdriver in it waving at the empty walls surrounding him. He wasn't trying to start a fight, he truly wasn't. He just wanted reassurance. He wanted to make sure that Louis understood what he has done in the past, has honestly hurt him.

Louis flinched slightly and looked down. "Harry, two, four months ago, we were at our worst. When I left we were worse. You did horrible things, I did horrible things. I'm not going to use things against you anymore. Have I since I've came back? No. But I'm not going to let you walk over me if you're an ass. I know it's not right but it's the only way I can get you to knock it off if I hit you where it hurts. Which I'm not going to do anymore. It was cruel, things I've said to you. But I'm not going to do that. We're having children together. We can't act like children like we were doing."

Harry frowned and nodded. Louis hasn't used anything against him since he's come back, but Harry hasn't told him anything. When they talk, it is about their relationship or their children, or things involving either of them. They don't just chat about all of Harry's most private secrets, even if some part of both of them wants to. “Alright,” Harry said, head bowing slightly. He regretted some of the things he has done or said to Louis, but he would never say what. Secrets are something he cherished, and in this case, he will guard them with his life so nobody can ever hurt him with them. “I don't want to lose you again, or our children. But I also don't want to feel threatened or uncomfortable around you.”

Louis looked at Harry. "I'm sorry for what I said. And I'm not going to use anything against you. I want our babies to have their father in their life and have happily married parents." Louise said and looked at Harry. "I want you to trust me. And I'm really sorry about what I've said and done. I want us to be happy together. It's just going to take a little bit."

“I'm trying to trust you,” Harry admitted quietly. His fingers slowly uncurled and Harry watched as the screw driver slowly, ever so slowly, rolled down his palm and landed on the floor. The tip bounced against the carpet first, followed by the handle the created a timid ‘thud’. “I don't trust easily, even if the person has proved themselves worthy. You as my wife should know that, and know that I am honest to god trying,” Harry said, following the screwdriver as it rolled a few inches, his against the box, and came to a stop. He was blocking questions now, or at least he was starting to. Things, inanimate things, always caught his attention when he wasn't comfortable with a topic.

Louis looked at him. "I understand." Louis said softly. "I didn't have much of a choice when it came to you. I couldn't trust that you would be good to me, or be a good father to my children." Louis said. "But slowly but surely, you're proving you can. It's hard. I understand why you don't trust me. I've said horrible things to you. I wouldn't wish anything that has happened to you upon anyone. And I certainly wouldn't want our children to think saying those hateful words was okay."

“Children do not deserve to be mistreated. I may not be a kind man, or even know when to draw the line, but I will never mistreat a child. The way I treat others, should in no way shape or form prove how I will treat our children,” Harry said. “I may not have had a positive male role model in my life, but I will be damned if my children won't,” he was getting heated, but not because of Louis. People who had the slightest idea about his past, were always iffy around him and didn't trust him around them, or their children. How should his last represent the person he is today? It does not define him, even if it does play a large role in making him the man he is today.

"I know. That's how I was." Louis said and looked down at his lap. "I don't feel that way about you anymore. You were, not the best during the pregnancy. But you were there for me when I was craving something or needed something. I know you will treat our children right and be a great father." Louis smiled.

Harry's face melted into a warm smile at Louis’ last sentence, ignoring the rest of what he said. Harry stood and walked across the floor in three strides, easily stepping over the clutter of boxes, before he found himself kneeling in front of Louis, hands cupping his cheeks and thumbs pressing against the bottom lip that was being worried between his teeth. “Stop, and look and me,” Harry said, gently coaxing his head up so they were face to face.

“We are no longer the people we were in the past,” he said softly, thumb tugging the chewed lip from between Louis’ teeth. “We can always remember how we were, and who we were, so we can get to where we want to be. This will take time, and our relationship will be hard, but I feel it will be worth it. I am a man who never gives up when I find something I want, so believe me when I tell you I will never give up on us, and I will never treat you how I did. This, us, is worth more to me than anything else,” sincerity radiated off of him, washing Louis in a warmth that had his heart stilling. Harry was a guarded man, but in this moment, he somehow allowed himself to trust Louis enough to let one wall down; one wall that crumbled before Louis’ eyes and left a new view of Harry burning deep inside his mind.

Harry could trust Louis one day, if Louis trusted Harry, he knew that now. Both had lost the others trust before they really even had it, but with work and dedication and commitment, maybe it will one day return.  _He isn't here to hurt you,_ Harry reminded himself,  _Look at him, let him see all of you, let him know you won't run again._ But Harry couldn't--wouldn't. To hide himself again, he leaned forward and kissed himself breathless, lungs burning as he practically breathed all of his oxygen into Louis.

Louis looked at Harry, tears forming in his eyes as he listened to Harry's words. Harry was so gentle with Louis, his rough hands against his cheeks, the pad of this thumb against his bottom lip. He couldn't help but feel happy. Louis nodded and sniffled. "We're not who we used to be." Louis said softly as he stared into the man's eyes. The green orbs that held the key to the older man's mind. He kissed back, the feeling of the kiss making him melt, feeling tingles from the tips of his ears to the tips of his toes. Harry instantly took his breath away, the kiss not lasting very long, but it felt like hours to the boy. When they pulled away, he was completely breathless, taking a deep breath to catch his breath.

Harry, instead of breaking away and ruining this moment, let his forehead rest against Louis’, eyes still closed and lips parted as he took in a shuddering breath. Gentle hands skimmed down Louis’ arms, fingers ghosting over the palm of Louis’ hands before he moved them over His stomach. “These,” Harry said in a low voice, hands moving over his protruding stomach “are ours,” and like they were listening to them, Harry felt one solid kick against his hand, the foot print etching into the palm of his hand.

Louis shivered slightly, not really liking when Harry touched his bump. He was self conscious about his body, and how much and quickly it had changed. He let out a gasp when he felt a kick, sometimes the kicks took his breath away. "They are ours." Louis whispered. "We made them." Louis smiled. "You know, not too long ago I was afraid that they would look like you. But now I'm not. I mean, I would like them to look like me somewhat. But I won't mind if they look like you." Louis smiled.

Warmth enclosed Harry’s heart and somehow the claws tore it open, making the warmth bleed throughout his entire body and leave him feeling happy, giddy, a small on his face and his eyes sadly masked. “I wouldn't mind if I have a mini me, or two, either,” Harry said softly, that secret smile even he didn't know the meaning to stretching his lips. He was doing something right. It was near torture getting here, and he practically had to rip out his brain and rewire it completely, but in this moment, all the pain seemed… worth it?

Louis smiled. "I would like a mini me." Louis said. "Whether that's with them two or our future child." Louis said and rubbed his bump, smiling at Harry. "You look really happy. I've never seen you so genuinely happy before." He said. "I'm just scared they aren't going to like me." Louis pouted and looked down at his feet.

Harry retracted his hands when he realized, a little too late, that they were still placed protectively on Louis’ bump, almost like he was trying to block it; guard it from the shadows view. “They will love you,” Harry promised, swatting Louis’ observation away as he climbed to his feet and extended a hand to Louis. “You are their mother. Regardless of who you are or how you think they feel, they will always love you,” Harry said, eyes clouding slightly at the statement, unwanted memories resurfacing. His mother wasn't exactly the best in the world, but he loved her more than he's ever loved anything. She gave him life; one he may not be fond of, but was grateful for.

Louis looked at Harry. "Are you sure? What if they only like you and what if I'm not a good mother? What if I fuck up completely?" Louis got tears in his eyes and looked at Harry. "I just want to be a really good mum and have my children love me. I don't want my children to hate me." Louis said and wiped his eyes. He grabbed Harry's hand and stood up, groaning softly.

“You will love them, yeah?” Harry asked, voice still soft. At the small nod of Louis’ head, Harry smiled small. “That is all that matters. You aren't perfect, and you definitely will not be a perfect mother the first time around. You will make mistakes and fuck up sometimes, but at the end of the day, all that matters is you cared and loved them enough to  _try.”_ Harry said, thumb running along the back of Louis’ knuckles, the creamy skin smooth and soft.

Louis nodded. "I know. But I just want to be the best mum I can be and not make some of the mistakes my mum did or your parents did. I don't want our child to be upset because of us. They already will have a hard time in life. That's just how it's going to be. We don't need to add to it. I'm scared for when they grow up." Louis sighed.

“We aren't meant to be their friends, Louis. Our children will disagree with us and claim to hate us, but they will always love us. That's just how it is. We can't stop the way the world is, or how it affects them, but we can make sure they are prepared for anything,” Harry said, taking a step forward. He was crowding Louis now, their bare feet touching and Louis’ bump nudging against Harry's flat stomach. “Trust me, yeah? Parents fuck up, it's inevitable,”

"I know I'm going to fuck up but I don't want to cause them anymore unneeded stress than the world is going to give them. That's all I'm saying." Louis yawned and rubbed his eyes, starting to get tired.

“Stop overthinking it,” Harry barked, trying to get Louis to just listen to him, and the only time he (rarely) seemed to do that was when Harry rose his voice. Embers flickered to life in his green orbs, bringing to life the flame that once lapped within the emerald depths. “Enough of this,” Harry said, trying to brush off the subject when he kicked the box at his feet. “We can finish all of this tomorrow. You're tired, and I have to go take care of some things,” Harry said, leaving out the fact that he had to go and deal with new potential dealers for a new strain of drugs he had, followed by a… marriage meeting… where it would end with just him and the wife and a big fat folder full of money.

Louis sighed. "But I wanted to finish it today." Louis said and looked up at Harry. "But I should rest, but I don't want to be alone. Want to cuddle with me and feel our babies kick." Louis pouted and looked up at the man. "Please? Just for a little bit." Louis begged. Over the past few days he's been really, really clingy. He just wanted to be around Harry all the time.

Harry dropped his hands and took a step back, suddenly craving distance. “I can't, I have a busy schedule,” Harry said, smiling sadly at Louis, a look he has seemed to master these past few months. He no longer knew if he was pretending or not half the time, and while that would make Louis ecstatic, and made Harry feel just a tad bit happy, he was terrified too. He's never wanted to be around someone so much, never craved a touch so much in his life, and he never should. Louis, while he was trying to make their relationship work, was still just his wife; a stranger with a title, carrying his kids. Which is why Harry's been busy. He's taken on things even the lowest of his men could, simple things just to get an excuse to create some distance.

Louis frowned. "You always have a busy schedule. Why can't you just clear it once? Just one whole day with me." Louis sighed. "I guess I should get used to it. You won't be around much and it will be me home all day taking care of the kids." Louis said and smiled small at him as he walked past Harry to head downstairs.

“I'll be here to help with the kids,” Harry said, quickly coming to his own defense.”Louis,” he yelled, sighing in exasperation as he followed after him. “You know I can't just clear my meetings,” Harry said, even though he honestly could. He was the boss. He answered to no one. Half of the city answered to him, and did as he said with no question, and the numbers have only increased since his little stunt on TV when he was defending Louis. But if he honestly wanted, he'd only have to say three words to Tom and everything would be taken care of.

Louis looked at him. "So let me guess, when I'm pregnant you're going to be busy. And I know after the girls are born you're gonna take time off. But after you're done taking time off you're just going to magically not be busy. Because apparently I'm not as important as I thought I was." Louis said, his hormones getting the best of him once again. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Nope, I'm not even going to start an argument with you. Go." He said and held onto the railing as he slowly went down the stairs. "You have your priorities. Just go."

It was a test, Harry should have known it was a test. Louis said something, knowing whatever Harry responded with wouldn't be right and he'd have an excuse to make him feel like shit. “You're really going to play this way?” Harry asked, body tensing as Louis began waddling down the stairs, the need to help him overpowering Harry's growing anger. He jogged down the few stairs Louis had managed to get down and stopped beside him, a hand wrapping around his waist to held steady and guide him; or catch him if he slipped.

Louis looked at him. "Play what game? I'm letting you do what you want. As always. You're sweet and then you leave me." Louis said. "Get your hands off me, I can do it myself." Louis huffed and smacked his hand away as he continued down the stairs. He stopped after five stairs, stopping to take a break. The stairs were impossible now. "God this fucking house is huge, why don't you have an elevator?" Louis whined. "And why hasn't the doctor put me in bed rest? I really should be." Louis groaned and held his back. The pain in his back distracting him from the anger he had toward Harry.

Harry dropped the subject momentarily and rushed to his side once again, taking the position he had be in before Louis pushed him away due to his damn unwavering pride. “Just let me help, please?” Harry asked, his left hand reaching for Louis’ right one that was enclosed between their two bodies. “I have a job I need to do. I can't just drop everything when you get needy or feel the sudden urge to cuddle,” Harry said, trying to keep his voice low and soft, not wanting to start a fight that could so easily be avoided.

Louis looked at Harry. "It's more than just wanting to cuddle with you Harry. This is really, really hard for me. I know you don't understand and never will, and I don't mean that in a bad way. It's just, you don't." Louis sighed and rubbed his back. "I need you here. I feel like I'm doing this all by myself when you're not here. I need you here. Especially because I'm probably going on bedrest really soon."

Harry sighed, cheeks screaming as his teeth pierced through the inside of it. Louis was right; he would never know. He knew it wasn't meant to be rude, or even hurt his feelings, and for the most part it didn't. Harry could read all of these books and talk to all these people who have been pregnant or are pregnant, and pretend he understands what Louis is going through, but he doesn't. He doesn't know the kind of toll growing two babies takes on his body, or how tired he becomes and how his entire body aches. He can feel sympathy, and try to help the best he can, but unless he was Louis; he'd never know.

“One day,” Harry said when they reached the bottom step, blood coating the back of his tongue. “I will allow you this one today, but that's it. As you said, you will be on bed rest soon, and it will only be a matter of time before you have them. I'll be taking off work during that time, so I want to make sure I get everything taken care of while I can so I leave no loose threads when I take those three weeks off,” Harry said, helping Louis to the couch in the new study. He was an addict, more or less. Work was his drug. Louis needed to understand this. Harry has worked and worked and worked non-stop for years. Breaks were rare, if they even existed at all. Relaxing was pretty much foreign to him, but he was slowly learning; slowly breaking free from this business persona he has built.

Louis looked at Harry, a wide smile appearing on his face. "Really?" He said. "Thank you." He smiled and immediately cuddled into Harry's side as they walked down the hallway to Harry's study. He knew Harry was very attached to his work, but he couldn't understand it. He wondered how it would be once the girls arrived and how his work schedule would change while raising children. But that's something he honestly didn't want to think about it. The thought of taking care of the twins on his own, terrified him. He wanted Harry around him all the time.

“Really,?” Harry said, body feeling light once again as the mood completely changed around them. He held Louis closer, body leaning into his more to shield him from nothing and no one as they made their way to the study, only to take a right. “Haven't showed you this room before,” Harry mumbled, hand shaking slightly as he opened the large oak door and revealed a large room with two couches, a few chairs, a large TV hanging on the wall and a few shelves of movies lining the walls by the back counter, next to the popcorn and soda machine. He had changed an empty room into a movie room, just to make sure Louis had another room to help keep him entertained.

Louis gasped and looked around. "Woah, when did you do this?" He asked. "You have a popcorn machine in here? I love popcorn." Louis said and licked his lips at the thought of eating a bowl of buttery popcorn. "Is this where we're gonna sit? This would be amazing." He said and looked at Harry. "We can cuddle together on the couch." Louis grinned.

“When you moved out. I redid the entire house,” Harry said, like the different decor and furniture hadn't been obvious enough. He wasn't even sure Louis has noticed the change, or the fact that Harry had (not without reason) moved the library from downstairs to upstairs, only a few doors down from them, and redid the front rooms entirely. He needed a fresh start, and apparently a theatre room was included in that. “Should I make you something before we start a movie?” Harry asked, leading Louis to the large, overstuffed couch that swallowed you whole and made you instantly relax.

Louis did notice all the changes. But he never wanted to ask why he redid the house. Harry would probably give some lame excuse that he 'felt like' it. Louis looked at Harry and nodded. "Yeah. Make me anything. What I would want wouldn't be healthy enough anyway." Louis said and looked at the couch. "Wow." He said and slowly sat down on the couch, groaning as he sunk into it.

“What do you want?” Harry asked, ignoring the nagging voice in his head telling him Louis needed to be on a strict, healthy diet. He's earned a cheat date, so whatever he wanted, Harry would make. Sitting on the edge of the couch, Harry's eyes watched Louis closely, almost scrutinizing. He could see all that Louis was offering in that moment, with the tired, electric blue eyes and childish grin. Rather than turning around and running, hiding in the shadows from the feelings the stare generated, he absorbed them, let them sink into his veins and rush through his bloodstream. He wanted this, the cuddling, the movie nights, the late nights with no sleep because of the babies, and most of all, he wanted to trust Louis; to let him in and show him the things he's always kept hidden.

Louis looked at him. "It's a weird request but I'm really craving it." He said and sat up slightly. "I want a grilled cheese, but instead of just cheese in between the toast can you put Mac and cheese in there as well? I also want tomato soup and a lot of pickle slices. Not the circles. The long spear ones." Louis said and licked his lips.

Harry's eyebrows raised as the strange request, but he knew better than to say anything. Rising from the couch with his hands up, like he was saying he surrendered, he backed up and inch. “I think we have everything in the kitchen,” he said, veils closing down over his eyes when he caught Louis staring at him, looking almost curious. Before, Harry didn't have things like mac and cheese or pickles in house. He had a more… expensive taste in food, but since Louis and his cravings, he's come to appreciate the world of food he's missed out on for years.

Louis hummed. "Thank you, daddy." Louis purred softly as he watched the man get up. "I'll pick out a movie and wait for you to come back up." Louis hummed and reached for the remote. He smiled up at Harry. He loved how caring Harry was when he was around. Even though he got insecure sometimes, he overall was very thankful for Harry and knew Harry had some sort of feelings for him.

Grinning, Harry turned around and made his way into the kitchen. It was dark, the room bathed in shadows until he flipped the light on. He quickly got to work with setting a pan of water to boil and shredding the cheese. “ _Let him know that you know best, cause after all you do know best,”_ Harry sang lowly as he cooked, hips swinging in a mesmerizing rhythm he quickly set. He enjoyed this, cooking for someone other than himself. It was still a weird thing to do, but he honestly did enjoy it. Taking care of someone was new, but Harry quickly got used to it.

Louis rubbed his bump, sighing softly when he felt kicks. "You two have been very active today. I hope you two aren't fighting. You're going to be best friends." Louis said and smiled fondly. "I wonder which one of you will be Penelope and which one will be Kayzlie." Louis thought aloud, talking to his bump like he usually did. He began to sing softly to his bump, smiling when the kicks began to subside. "You are my sunshine.. my only sunshine.." He sang softly, over and over until the kicks calmed down completely, only feeling slight movements.

Harry mixed the cheese into the noodles and added a few spices with a splash of milk and butter, just to make it creamy. While that set on the stove, he buttered the bread and put one slice in the hot skillet, followed by a slice of cheese and a spoonful of the cheesy concoction of noodles, and added the second slice on top. “Fucking cravins’, bet I wouldn't want pickles with mac and cheese sandwiches,” Harry grumbled, honestly not meaning to sound like he was bitching, but he was. He was just…. slightly disgusted by the combination of food.

Louis flicked through Netflix, smirking at the title he decided. It was a classic, and he hoped Harry never watched it. The Notebook. Who could go wrong with that? It was a good way for him to have a good cry and see how Harry reacted to the movie. Louis sat back in the couch, waiting for Harry to arrive.

After arranging the pickles and grilled cheeses on Louis’ plate, Harry started on his own. He stacked his two grilled cheeses, making more room on the plate, and added a large stack of pickles. He had no intentions on eating them, but knew Louis would finish his and then eat all that remained on Harry's plate. Humming, Harry grabbed to tall glasses out of the cupboard and just to add to their… gourmet meal, Harry filled them with ice cold chocolate milk.

“How the fuck?” Harry mumbled to himself when he stared at the two plates and the two glasses. Eyes sparkling with the I-have-an-idea sparkle, Harry placed a plate on top of each glass and with a steadiness he rarely had, he crept his way through the bottom level of the house, keeping his steps slow and his hands steady. “Here you are,” Harry said, setting the cup and plate down on the table in front of Louis. He did the same with his own, then grabbed a tray from the side table and set one in Louis’ lap, followed by his plate and milk. “Sip the milk after each bite, and it will blow your mind,” Harry said, grinning like a childish fool who just made an inside joke only he understood.

Louis licked his lips when he saw everything. "Mm thank you so much daddy. And I love chocolate milk too." Louis said and grabbed his grilled cheese, taking a large bite of his, moaning louder than he usually did during sex at the taste. He chewed happily, them swallowed. "Fuck. This is amazing. I'm a genius." He said and then took a sip of his milk, moaning again. He shifted in his seat. "This is so good it might be turning me on." Louis said and giggled as he took another bite of his grilled cheese.

“Mouthgasm?” Harry offered, watching intently as Louis ate. It shouldn't be, but it was turning him on too. Not the food, per say, but the reactions the food was giving the person next to him. Each moan, and lick of his lips, shot through Harry's body, tearing apart his self control and leaving him growling low in his chest. He quickly caught himself, though, and covered the strange noise with an uncomfortable cough. He grabbed his own food, completely avoiding the pickles, and grabbed his still warm grilled cheese.

Louis looked at Harry and nodded. "For sure. It's so good. God, I could eat this all the time. I think I might actually be getting hard." Louis said and looked at Harry. He wanted a reaction out of him, really bad. He did think the food was bringing him a lot of pleasure, but he wanted to see Harry get turned on by him. He hummed and looked at the tv. "Well I decided on the movie The Notebook. Have you seen it?"

Harry shifted and glanced at the screen for a second, only acknowledging the opening credits for the movie, then turned his eyes back to Louis. He didn't say anything. He didn't feel he needed to. It was a romantic movie, and that wasn't really in his preferable genre. He's heard it was good, but he figured it was another cliche love story that would end with butterflies and rainbows. Louis licked his lips again, tongue slowly poking past his lips before he drug it over his bottom lip, teasingly slow. The food suddenly forgotten, Harry leapt across the couch, their plates falling to the tiled floor and shattering, sending the food scattering in different directions.

His hands moved up Louis’ loose tee, pulling the material over his head and discarding it on the floor. Then his hands were grabbing Louis’ sharp hip bones, thumbs running along the underside of his large bump, and his lips found Louis’ and all self control was lost. Harry’s mind still shouted objections and caveats at him, telling him all of the reasons why this was a bad idea, that they should wait, but then Louis was kissing back with just as much desperation, and Harry very kindly told his mind to shut the fuck up. “Louis,” he groaned, somehow managing to make that word so heavy, so full, like everything that ever needed to be said was in that one simple word.

Louis gasped when the plates hit the floor. "My grilled cheese!" He yelled, his eyes wide. "You are making me more and getting me more pickles after this." Louis said sternly and kissed back, tugging on Harry's hair. Louis whined softly and pulled away, looking at Harry. "Just fuck me on the couch and then we can eat. Fuck please? Every time I get hard it can barely go up because of my fucking bump. I need you to fuck me." Louis whined.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He was flipping Louis over, helping the boy get situated against the couch, arms resting on the arm of the couch, and ass in the air. “Fuck, don't move,” Harry said, standing up and stumbling out of the room. He searched the drawers in a random desk frantically, eyes growing dark when he found a half empty bottle of lube. It had somehow opened, and leaked in the drawers, soaking the papers in the slick lube. He abandoned the drawer, not caring at the moment, and ran back down the hallway, bottle crushed underneath his arm as he undid his belt and pants.

“I'm missed you so fucking much,” Harry panted as he kicked his pants off and kneeled behind Louis again. “I need you, baby. Daddy needs to fuck you,” His voice was low, dark, raspy; making him sound unrecognizable, yet somehow hot. He tugged down Louis’ sweatpants, just low enough that they hugged his thighs and rested beneath his bum; that has somehow became larger during the pregnancy. Two slick fingers found Louis’ puckered hole and Harry was pressing them in slowly, carefully, groaning as inch by inch his fingers become enclosed in the warmth Louis had to offer him, muscles clenching around his fingers and pulling them deeper.

Louis frowned slightly when Harry made him face away. He couldn't wait for the day they could finally face each other when having sex, but he got so horny all of a sudden he really didn't care. He stayed still, his bum up in the air. He personally hated how much thicker he had gotten from his pregnancy. His ass, thighs and hips were both bigger and wider. He didn't like that he had more of a womanly figure, but there was nothing he could do about it. Louis gasped as he felt Harry's fingers, letting out a low moan. "Fuck I missed this. Can masturbate anymore cause my bump is so big." He said and bit his lip.

Kisses that felt much like butterfly wings brushing against your skin were littered across Louis’ back and along his spine, letting him know Harry was here even though he couldn't face him, that Harry would take care of him and his needs. “Daddy's here now,” Harry whispered, voice thick with need. He brushed his fingers against Louis’ prostate, just letting them graze it, then he pulled them out and slicked up his erection. “I'll take care of you,” Harry said, an unknown promise weighing heavily on his words. Louis was small, innocent, fragile; everything that Harry wasn't. They were the complete opposite of each other, but that's what would make this work. Harry wanted to give and give and give, and Louis wanted to, for once in his life, receive.

So that's what Harry did. He gave. He slid into Louis in one swift thrust, buried to the hilt of his erection in seconds. His hardness filled Louis without protection, showing that he still trusted him; that despite their break, he didn't think Louis would sleep with anyone. Growling, moaning, anchoring himself to this moment by grabbing Louis’ hips tightly, Harry allowed the painful memories to dissipate, the tremors running throughout his body disappearing along with the memories.

Louis moaned loudly, holding onto the couch as Harry slid inside him. He hadn't had sex in so long, well since the last time Harry and him had sex. He loved it. He felt amazing, and Harry was so gentle, but rough in the right way. He felt taken care of with Harry. After a couple thrusts, his eyes snapped open. "Wait, wait, stop." Louis said quickly. Thoughts hitting him quickly. What if Harry slept with other people while they were apart? He never asked him. He bit his lip. "D-Did you sleep with anyone while we weren't together? Especially without a condom? I-I don't want to catch anything."

“I always use protection,” Harry growled, not because he was upset, but because he had to stop, his cock still buried deep inside Louis’ ass. ( _He didn't really, but he only sleeps with people he is absolutely certain is clean.)_ “Please, don't,” Harry added, not wanting this to disturb what was going on. They were doing good right now, had been all day. What he did, and who he fucked while Louis was away shouldn't matter. He was done with them, done with that part of his job. He didn't want them anymore. He only wanted… He only wanted… “I only want you,” Harry found himself saying, forehead pressing against Louis’ back, right between his shoulders blades. His stomach was clenched tightly as he fought to stay still, the clench of Louis’ hole around his cock; not loosening, not allowing him to move, nearly unbearable.

Louis clenched his jaw. "So you did sleep with other people?" Louis asked, looking down. "Let me guess, they were all girls, weren't they?" He asked and then looked straight ahead. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Whatever, whatever. Just fuck me." Louis said, his body tensing slightly. He felt Harry's head against his shoulders, hearing the words that came out of his mouth. He chose to ignore them. "Fuck me." He said simply.

Harry knew he should say something and try to ease Louis’ worry, or just let him know that they meant nothing to him. But if Louis didn't know that already, then Harry didn't know why he was even bothering with this whole thing. “I haven't fucked anyone for nearly two months,” Harry growled, pulling his hips back and snapping them forward. He repeated it again, the slow pace he had set forgotten. He shifted forward, hands clamping around Louis’ wasit hard as the rhythm changed, driving harder, faster, and somehow deeper. The flex of his muscles rippled against Louis’ back as Harry took him, hard and possessive, reminding him that Harry was here fucking him and not some other whore.

Louis instantly got tears in his eyes. He stared forward, letting out soft moans. Tears fell, knowing Harry wasn't really paying attention, and he couldn't see his face. He gripped the couch, gasping as Harry continued to go harder, and harder. Louis grunted and arched his back. "Come on, fuck me like you mean it." He grunted, trying to piss Harry off slightly. He just wanted Harry to fuck him into an oblivion.

“Want me to fuck you like you mean it? Make you forget who you are?” Harry asked, taking the challenge head on. He fucked him harder and faster, each snap of his hips jostling Louis forward, burying his face in the couch. He held nothing back, knowing that it was probably a bad idea because Louis wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. He didn't understand why Louis was so upset over him fucking some whores, then again he wasn't really thinking about it. He was more focused on the body beneath his, bowing against him, forming to Harry like he was made to lay beneath him.

Louis cried out loudly and arched his back, digging his nails into the material of the couch. "Fuck! Daddy!" He cried and squeezed his eyes shut, groaning as his face hit the couch. For just a moment, he could forget about Harry fucking other people. "Daddy! Daddy! Please fuck me! Fuck I'm gonna cum!" Louis cried into the couch, his voice muffled slightly.

Harry angeled his hips, hitting against Louis’ protest again and again, bringing them both higher; closer to the edge. Then they both came undone. The coiling tension burst like a dam, and Harry was exploding inside Louis, filling him to the brink, wave after wave of his semen shooting throughout his hole and spilling past the rim. His body tensed when Louis followed after him, his muscles clenching around Harry's cock, the deep spasm of his walls pulling Harry further, white exploding behind his eyes and rimming his vision, drawing a loud moan from his throat that made his chest rumble against Louis’ back.

Louis cried out loudly, his body shaking slightly as he came onto the couch. He panted heavily when he was finished, rolling over onto his back. He didn't look at Harry. He just reached for the remote and pressed play. Not planning for Harry to apologize for sleeping with other, not planning to remind Harry about the food on the floor. He just.. sat there. Waiting to see what Harry would do.

Harry was still on his knees, hovering over Louis now, faces inches apart. In those few seconds, all Louis had to do was look. He would see Harry bare, completely undone, everything he's ever hidden reflected in his eyes, leaving no secret hidden or emotion unseen. But he didn't, and the moment passed just as quick as it had arrived. The veils slammed over Harry's eyes and he was guarded again, thumping heart locked back in his chest and eyes blank. “Are we… Should we talk?” Harry asked after a few seconds. He fell back on his ass and scooted back, legs folding beneath his body instead of twining with Louis’. He didn't know what to say, or what to do. He never meant for Louis to find out.

Louis stared up into Harry's eyes. He couldn't believe how powerful that look was. Louis looked away from Harry for a moment and took a deep breath. "How many people did you sleep with?" Louis asked simply. He couldn't believe Harry didn't tell him. Was he just going to keep it from him forever? He didn't know. But he was glad he knew, he was really hurt, but he needed to know.

“I don't know the exact number,” Harry admitted, suddenly ashamed over something he's never felt ashamed for before. He slept with them when him and Louis weren't together, technically. So why was he feeling bad? It wasn't like he had done it to hurt anyone. He looked down at bis bare lap, eyes tracing a faint scar on the inside of his thigh. It was rippled, the edges uneven and the scar bulging. He'd gotten that a few years ago. He pissed off the wrong man, which resulted in him getting cut with a piece of glass the man had broke from a window. Of course it had ended worse for the man, but Harry's always remembered it. He's got scars you wouldn't believe, but they're proof he's survived. Nothing that kills him, only makes him stronger. The pain may say otherwise, and you may believe you are going to die, but you can power through it… He just hoped Louis would power through this.

Louis looked away from him, a couple tears rolling down. They were apart, but it still hurt him so bad. Maybe if he did sleep with someone else it wouldn't hurt as bad. But since they had only been back together for a short time and they had sex, he just felt like another one night stand. He knew he wasn't. He just felt like it was. "Oh." Louis said and looked away. "Were they all girls?" He asked. He knew if most of them were girls he would feel like complete shit.

Harry shrugged and picked at a loose piece of string on his shirt, skilled fingers twirling it around and tugging it before he repeated the habit. “For the most part,” he said, glancing up at Louis with heated eyes, the flames lapping at his orbs once again. “I slept with some males, but most of the new.. Batch were females,” he said, wording his words carefully so he didn't upset Louis further. It wasn't like he had chose to sleep with mostly females. He just took what he was gave.

"You didn't have to sleep with them now did you?" Louis said and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm going to make myself another grilled cheese because your animal self had to waste perfectly good food by throwing it on the floor." Louis said and struggled to get up, when he finally did he huffed and waddled out of the room.

“Check the microwave!” Harry hollered over the couch, not even bothering to get up. He wasn't hungry anyway. “I made some extra,” he said and turned, feet plopping down on the table and his legs crossing. He had misjudged the amount of Mac and cheese he made, so he just made the unused portion into more grilled cheeses just in case Louis wanted more. “Why the fuck do you always have to fuck up?” Harry grumbled to himself as he undid the buttons on his shirt and took it off. He bunched it into a ball and, rather than reaching across the couch to grab an actual pillow, shoved it behind his head and folded his arms across his bare stomach. Even when he wasn't meaning to, he hurt Louis. Everything he did always came back to haunt him, rather it be something he did for the greater good.

Louis slowly walked down the hallway, sighing heavily. He hated the fucking house. It was too big. He made it into the kitchen and grabbed two sandwiches, licking his lips. He then added a ton of pickles to his plate, smiling wide. He decided to sit at the table, wanting to see if Harry would come down to check on him. He hummed and ate his grilled cheese happily.

Harry didn't move once he actually paid attention to what was happening on the tv. He became entrapped in the fluttering scenes, watching as they switched back and forth between and old man, and a young man. The story line was interesting enough, and soon he was invested in what was going on, his hands balled into fists as he yelled certain things at the screen. It was unlike him to actually enjoy a movie, let alone one like this. The two main characters were idiots. He understood right away that the old man and woman were the younger couple being shown, and that their story was just being told. But how could they walk away from each other? Even though some… Things did happen, he didn't think he would have been able to leave her alone… Or even him, if the roles were reversed. His fight with Louis still hovered around him, reminding him it wasn't just going to disappear. But for now, he just stayed put.

Louis finished eating, licking his lips from how good it was. "I'm definitely having that again." He said. He looked at the clock to see that some time has passed. He decided to go back to the theatre room to check on Harry. Ever so quietly he got up and walked down the hallway, going into the room. He stood in the doorway, watching as Harry watched the movie. He couldn't help but smile, seeing Harry so entertained by the movie, and interested in it. He continued to stand there, watching the movie from where he was.

Harry didn't notice when Louis came to stand by the door halfway through the movie. He could feel those eyes watching him, but he didn't pay attention to it. He was too focused on the tv to really even care. His body relaxed as he watched it, but his heart was thumping wildly as everything began to unfold. “God damn you,” he growled at the tv, tempted to throw something at it but also too lazy to move.

Louis watched him and then slowly walked over and sat down on the couch, not saying anything. He got tears in his eyes, this movie always making him cry. He looked over at Harry, seeing that it made him angry instead of sad. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to ask. He sat back on the couch and continued to watch the movie.

Harry was upset because Noah didn't fight. Their relationship was only bound to end if they listened to Allie’s mother and allowed their social and wealth standings to determine if he is right for her. But he didn't fight. They both let go and he lost her, and something in Harry snapped at that moment. He hadn't fought for Louis, but now that he was it still wasn't the same. Could him letting Louis go, be the exact thing that changed everything, and made it so it was unrepairable? Were they fighting for something that was hopeless, and only choosing to stay blind to the reality for the fear of letting go of what could be? But no. He refused to believe that. He refused to believe the only person who has ever made him feel  _something_ wasn't meant to be with him in the end; wasn't his to keep.

Louis looked over at Harry, the way his eyebrows furrowed and rose in different ways from the actions that were occurring in the movie. He wondered what Harry was thinking inside the mind he kept so closed off. He sighed softly and turned back to the tv, knowing exactly what was going to happen since he's seen it a million times. He sat calmly and after a few minutes he felt a hard kick in his side, causing him to jolt slightly, reaching for Harry's hand. "Ah." He breathed out and shifted slightly. He then blushed hard. "Sorry." He said to Harry, not wanting to disrupt him.

Harry chewed on his lip, eyes eagerly taking in all the different scenes. He was to interested, entrapped, in what was going on that when Louis grabbed his hand in a bone crushing grip, he jumped slightly and looked at Louis with widening eyes. “When did you get here?” He asked, his heart leaping into his throat. He watched as that pink tint colored Louis’ and the hand was withdrawing from his. “No, don't apologize. It’s okay. Are you okay?” Harry asked, somehow managing to stay focused on Louis rather than the tv.

"Yeah I think so." Louis said. "It was just a hard kick out of nowhere. I've never felt anything like it before. I'm sorry." Louis said and looked down at his bump. "I'm fine, really. It was just a kick. Your daughters should join karate when they get older. Because, wow." Louis chuckled and rubbed his bump. "Please, go back to watching the movie." Louis said softly.

Harry grinned softly and lifted his hand, uncertainty clear on his face and forcing his muscles to grow stiff, hand hovering over Louis’ bump. “Can I?” He asked a little shyly, head bowed and curiousness reflecting in his glowing eyes. He's only ever felt them move or kick a number of times, so he was still unsure about touching Louis’ stomach whenever he felt like it.

Louis looked at Harry and nodded. "Yeah, of course." Louis said and lifted up his shirt. He could see a slight movement of where one of the babies was kicking. He winced slightly and shifted in his seat. "I can't wait for the next to months to be over so they're out of me." Louis said and looked at Harry. "I know that you're unable to carry a child, and I know you wish you could. But, trust me, you don't want to." Louis chuckled. "If we could just like, order a baby and then have it dropped off, it would be way better."

Harry laughed and watched Louis’ bump as his hand slowly moved over it. “What would you even call a store or website like that?” Harry asked, his bottom lip slipping between his teeth when he realized the babies stopped moving. What if they stopped moving now because he actually wants to feel them move? “Baby hut?” Harry suggested, trying to shift focus from Louis’ bump…. But then he felt it, a hard kick against the palm of his hand. The unfamiliar foot print was etched into the palm of his hand and he was grinning, heart humming in his chest.

Louis hummed. "Baby hut, we deliver so you don't have to." He smirked, proud that he came up with that slogan all by himself. He watched as his bump stopped moving, but he knew it wouldn't last long. The babies were always very, very active. Harry just never got a chance to feel that often. He gasped when he felt the hard kick, looking at Harry. "Did you feel that one?"

“I did.” Harry said, nodding. He grinned and leaned down so his face was hovering over Louis’ bump. “Hi, babies,” he said softly, unsure of what he was actually supposed to say to them. He knew they could hear him, but still. Did he talk to them as if they were here, or what? “Can you kick for daddy again?” He asked, his hand moving to cup just below Louis’ belly button, which is where one of the twins love to play footie.

Louis looked at Harry. "I talk to them all the time. It's just like having a conversation with someone else. But they just don't talk back to you." Louis said and grinned, he groaned softly as the one baby began to do her usual kicking right below his belly button, feeling the constant kicks. "It's like she wants to come out and play with us." Louis giggled.

Harry's eyes lit up when she began to kick repeatedly, one kick after another hitting against the palm of his hand. “You wanna play footie with daddy, huh?” Harry asked, getting a hard kick in response. He winced in sync with Louis, knowing that must have hurt considering the power that was behind it. Moments like these made him wish he could carry children, so he could experience feeling them move and get hiccups. But then he seen how miserable Louis was ninety percent of the time, and became somewhat grateful he never had to experience the weight gain or nausea or the back pain.

Louis winced and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Sometimes the hard kicks were pretty painful, and he wasn't good with pain at all. "Please don't play footie with daddy. You can do that once you're out of my tummy." Louis cooed to his bump and then looked at Harry. "Two more months. Just two more months." He huffed and rested his cheek in the palm of his hand.

“Two more months,” Harry said softly, nodding slightly. This pregnancy has flew by, and it seems like only yesterday Louis was informing him they were expecting. Hell, it seems like it was only days ago that he was walking through that lavish, over the top government building and waiting in line with all those brainless pricks to see what eager puppy he got from the batch. “Can you believe it's been almost a year?” Harry asked him, humming as he recalled the day he had first met the pretty blue eyed boy who sucked up way too much.

Louis sighed and rubbed the side of his bump. He looked at Harry and nodded. "Wow. This year really just flew by." Louis said and blushed. "I can't believe not that long ago I was a nervous little boy, scared of what you were going to do to me and what life would be like. But now, here I am, carrying our daughters." Louis said and grinned. "It's crazy. Years from now we'll sit like this and can't believe how time just flies by.”

“Where do you see us in fifty years?” Harry asked him as he rubbed Louis’ bump, completely contempt with doing the simple action. “Because I see us as two grey, wrinkly bags sitting on the porch with our kids sitting next to us, and our grandkids running around us,” Harry said, eyes growing cloudy as he got lost in the day dream. “I see us living in a world where our grandchildren can marry who they love, not who they are told to love,”

Louis nodded along to Harry's words. "That sounds about right." Louis said with a smile. "I hope that someday, soon that people can choose who they want to marry and have kids with. I want to be the one to change the world." Louis said. "You and me, easily we could." Louis giggled and blushed. "I don't know, ever since I was young I was hoping I could change it."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he sat back, feet folding beneath his butt. “Do you really believe we can change it?” He asked. Of course he abided by all the rules set for him, but that didn't mean he agreed with all of them. He didn't feel as if he was a horrible partner either, but so many people were mismatched and married off to horrible, abusive pricks. If he could change it, he would. But doing something like that would mean he use his position and power to grow higher, to reach positions above him. He would have to overpower the government, and gain all of the people's support. It wouldn't be a hard thing to do, especially for someone like him. But was it worth it?

Louis looked at him. "Harry, you're the leader of the British mafia. Of course it's possible. You have so much power, you could easily grow it and gain support. The only people that are happy with the arrangements are the government and abusive men. Everyone else hates it. You'd have probably, what? 80% of our country on your side?" Louis asked. "I believe you could, that we could."

Harry nodded and glanced at the tv before he looked down at the watch that wrapped around his wrist. “The only problem is when we start,” Harry said, the gears in his head already turning as he thought of ways to grow and gain the support and votes of the people who agreed with him, and the change him and Louis were trying to make. It would take time and effort and many sleepless nights and days where they felt like it would be impossible, but he felt like they could do it. They could make this world a better place, if they only tried.

Louis nodded. "I don't know when we should start. And we're going to have the babies be coming soon. The only thing is, the later we start, the later the world changes. The more girls and boys that are forced into relationships. Girls and boys that are forced to carry an abusive man's child." Louis said, instantly getting tears in his eyes. He got choked up at the thought because he was having girls. He didn't want to imagine a world where his girls would be getting hurt like that. "I-I don't want our girls to go through that." He whimpered.

“Even if we never make and effort to change the way our world is, our children will never be married off to someone who is not worthy. You have my word,” Harry growled, eyes suddenly growing dark. He would kill every person on this planet with only his two bare hands if it meant his children never knew the cruel world they live in. A man, or woman, will never raise their fist to them, or say one unkind thing. Of that, Harry was sure.

Louis sniffled and wiped his eyes. "It just scares me. I mean, especially if they end up liking girls? They would just get married off to a man and they would never find love. I'm glad you're their father. I don't know what I would do without you. I can't fight off people by myself. I'm so tiny, well, not right now. I'm a whale." He chuckled.

Sighing, Harry brushed a hand over the back of Louis’ hand, the touch gentle and somewhat comforting. “You can fight anyone, and anything, if you believe yourself. I wasn't always a big, bad, scary mafia leader. I was once a sixteen year old boy like you, afraid of the world and all that hides within it,” Harry said, the mention of Louis’ age just now reminding him his birthday was coming up. It was either a few weeks away, or a month or so. He couldn't exactly remember, but he knew it was soon.

Louis sniffled. "You really think so?" He asked with a smile. "Thank you." He said and continued to rub his bump. "I wish I could meet 16 year old Harry." Louis said giggling. "I'm sure you were very cute." Louis said and looked at Harry. "I know you've been through alot." Louis whispered. "I wonder if that boy was happier and better off than he is now."

Harry shook his head and looked down at his lap, shifting a few times before he sighed. “He.. I wasn't. I've always been the same,” Harry said, swallowing thickly as he was faced with a decision. He could open up, and tell Louis the truth, or avoid the question and possibly cause a fight. “I.. I was ruined from a young age. Anything that has happened to me since I've been the Mafia leader, has done nothing to shape who I am. Well, maybe it's made me grow bigger balls and become an even bigger ass, but it wasn't this position that made me the fuck up I am,” Harry admitted in a low voice, hands clenching into fists. He didn't particularly enjoy talking about his past, but trust was needed, and showing Louis he was trying to trust him meant he needed to start to open up a little more.

Louis looked at Harry and grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly. "Hey, hey." Louis cooed. "It's okay. I'm here now. You're going to have two beautiful girls." Louis said and smiled. "You're going to be happier. You're going to open up your heart and fall in love someday. Thank you for trusting me. I know it's hard for you to do. I am so proud of you for doing so."

Despite his body telling him not to, Harry stood up and rolled his eyes. “I didn't tell you anything serious. Don't get all mushy,” he said, brushing off the kind words Louis said, but not letting go of his hand. He gave it a soft squeeze before he let go and walked around the couch. “I'm going to go find some food,” Harry said, his bare ass swaying a little. He wasn't shy, though, and it showed in the way he walked with confidence, his head held high and a smirk dancing on his lips.

Louis frowned. "So I can't be proud of small accomplishments? You think you would've told me that four months ago?" Louis asked. He rolled his eyes and faced away from Harry. "Go ahead." He said, not looking at Harry. It pissed him off so easily when Harry did things like this. He didn't know why Harry had to do that.

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored Louis. He knew it made Louis upset when he brushed off any small progress he made, but he wasn't the mushy, sentimental type. If he could just tell Louis everything and know he wouldn't get praised for doing so, he would do it in a heartbeat. But that's not how things work. “He needs to stop turning everything I say into a freaking huge milestone,” Harry spoke to the empty hallways, glade he had given his employees the day off. Well, all of them but his security team. He was pretty sure he would give his oldest maid, Elise, a heart attack.

Louis huffed and got up from the couch. He was sick of Harry getting mad because he got mad. How was that fair? Harry was the one who pissed him off in the first place. He decided he was going to give Harry some payback, something Harry deserved for built up anger that had been building since he had gotten back, every little thing Harry has done to piss him off. He waddled to their bedroom, sitting down in the closet, which was actually very difficult. He was going to hide and wait for Harry to freak out, make him think that he went missing. He reached into the back of the closet, pulling out his secret bag of Flamming Hot Cheetos and hummed, waiting for everything to unfold.

Harry grabbed an apple out of the fridge and a ice cold water bottle. He wasn't up to eating a heavy meal. His schedule has been a little wacky, so his meals lately have been scarce, or small when he did eat. Taking a bit out of his apple, Harry set his water bottle on the counter and leaned against it, ass sticking up in the air. The house was quiet, the only sound the crunch of his apple with every bite he took, and the crinkle of his water bottle with every drink he took.

When he finished both, he threw the core and bottle away in the trash then slowly made his way to the theatre room again. The lights were now dimmed, the screen black with the credits rolling. Harry frowned when he didn't see Louis in there. Quickly looking through the rest of the bottom floor, panic began to set in as he rushed up the stairs. “Louis!” He yelled, looking through every single room. It wasn't until he walked into his bedroom, heart hammering in his chest and every single worst case scenario running through his head, that he actually got enough time to think of what to do. Looking for a phone, which he found in the nightstand drawer, Harry typed in Tom’s phone number and was just about to press the green call button when he heard a soft, almost inaudible, crinkle of a bag coming from the closet

The fear melted away and in its place was anger, followed by an even stronger anger. He was hiding? Why didn't he say anything when Harry had been yelling for him? Dropping the phone on the bed, Harry walked across the floor and stood just outside the closet door, ear pressed against the wood. Sure enough, he heard the crunch of the chips as Louis ate them. Growling under his breath, Harry went to open the door, but thought better of it and instead grinned. “Tom, I need you to gather all the men and meet me in the downstairs study,” Harry said, letting panic seep into his voice as he pretended to be on the phone with his head security guard. “No, immediately. I need you to inform the police that Louis is missing. He may have just wondered off, but we can never be too safe. Someone snuck into the house and took him, I'm sure,” after a few more fake words were exchanged, Harry hung up the pretend phone and waited, a grin on his face.

Louis waited there for a good ten minutes before he heard Harry call out for him. He couldn't help but giggle softly as he heard Harry panic when he walked into the bedroom. He ate his chips happily, his eyes going wide. He didn't want a bunch of people searching for him. There was no need. A lot of other people needed to be found, rather than him. "Wait!" Louis yelled and slammed the closet door open. "I'm here! I'm here!" He yelled, softly falling onto his side from being in such a hurry. He looked up, seeing the grin on Harry's face. "Bastard!" Louis yelled and threw the bag at Harry, smirking as the deep red chips hit his precious white carpet.

Harry’s eyes widened as he watched the hot cheetos tumble across his carpet, the red powder that covered the cheetos staining his… His…. “LOUIS!” Harry shouted, heart aching slightly. This wasn't just your ordinary ‘white carpet’. It was made from the softest material known to man, and cost him nearly thirty five thousand for just his room. “Do you know how much that cost!?!” He asked as he turned his glare to Louis. “If you weren't such a child and didn't hide, this never would have happened!” Harry said, chest heaving as he struggled to keep his boiling anger kept under control. He turned around and stalked out of the room, only to turn back around and stalk back into the room. “You shouldn't be eating those! Spicy foods induce labor,”

Louis flinched. "I'm sorry! Maybe you shouldn't piss me off!" Louis yelled back. He didn't care about the white carpet. Harry had a lot of money anyway, it didn't seem like that big of a deal. "So? I like spicy food. Just because I eat it now, doesn't mean that I'm going to go into labor. The chances of me going all the way to 40 weeks are slim anyway. Most twins are born early." Louis huffed and crossed his arms over his bump.

“Oh my god, you idiot,” Harry growled. “Instead of being a self centered ass, think about the children. Spicy foods can make contractions start, which then leads to labor. Isn't it better to give up the stupid ulcer causing cheetos, then to bring our children into the world far sooner than they should be?” Harry asked, grabbing the bag of disgusting cardboard chips. He walked around the bed and went into their bathroom, where he proceeded to dump the entire bag of cheetos into the toilet and flush it. Louis could eat them all he wanted once the twins were born, but Harry wasn't going to sit back and allow him to put their children's life in danger because he got some stupid craving.

Louis huffed. "Harry I'm seven months along it's not going to do anything!" Louis yelled. "Don't call them ulcer causing. They are so good. Can I have regular cheetos then? They're so addicting. Please?" Louis begged. "No!" He whined. "You couldn't let me finish the bag! It's just one bag!" Louis huffed. "I'm sorry, do you really think if I thought I was putting my children in danger, I would do it? Who do you think I am!"

“An idiot,” Harry said, popping his head out of the door, his curls hanging loosely. A perfectly arched brown eyebrow rose, and Harry stared at Louis, thoughts unclear and eyes blank. “After the children are born, eat what you will. But for now, you'll stay away from the cheetos and anything else that will fuel a fire,” Harry said, rolling his eyes before he retreated back into the bathroom and closed the door with a soft click. His barefeet moving across the tiled floor was silent, but nearly deafening when compared to the sound of his hollow heartbeat. He turned the water on and stepped into the shower, not bothering to check the temperature first. It was like he was a robot now, his mind shutting off as he allowed his heart to speak.

He'd never admit it, but when he couldn't find Louis, and thought he had ran away or, worse, been taken, he had felt this nearly overwhelming fear. Louis was… He was his, almost entirely. But… that wasn't what had fueled the fear… Harry was becoming Louis’. If he lost him, to one thing or another, he'd never allow himself to accept any sort of emotion again, or even seek comfort from another partner. Louis was, if it ever did happen, all there was for Harry. And the realization sent tremors running through Harry's body, making the cold water pelting against his back seem warm in comparison.

"I'm the idiot? You're the one who got me pregnant in the first place! Whose bright idea was that!" Louis yelled. "Also, pissing me off causes me to yell and stress isn't good for the babies. So all in all, you really are the idiot!" He yelled. He knew that Harry was just trying to help him, but he was phased by all these emotions that were heightened because of his pregnancy. It was like each day he became more and more hormonal. He couldn't control his outbursts, or crying for no reason. Anger still fueled his body, and boiled in his blood. "Two can play at this game." He said and went down the stairs. Light exercise was good for the baby, so that's what he decided to do. There was a park just a few blocks down the road from where they lived. He quietly opened the front door, slipping outside. He took a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled. There was some light snow on the ground, but other than that it was beautiful, and not too cold.

Harry scrubbed his skin raw, trying to get rid of the insects that began to crawl; dig; scratch beneath the surface, just out of reach for the scalding hot water and rough sponge to reach. When he finally stumbled out of the shower, steam surrounding him, his skin was bright red and he felt refreshed somehow, like the realization of Louis growing to mean so much to him no longer left grease stains on his heart or body. He stared at himself in the mirror, hair limp and wet, eyes bloodshot and empty, dark bags forming beneath his green eyes, and lips downturned in a frown.

He looked horrible, but with one deep breath he was Harry again. Acting is something he excels at. After playing a person completely different than the person he really was for nearly twenty years, you'd think he'd be better at it. To most, he was. Only to those who knew him well, which was only a handful of people, and even then they didn't know all of him, they could see behind the character him, and so many others created for him. But with a smile that radiated confidence and arrogance, Harry shoved his thoughts away and threw the bathroom door open, the steam following him into the cool bedroom.

The first thing he was aware of was that Louis wasn't in there, but he figured he'd just went downstairs or something. He brushed his hair, then dressed in a dark grey suit with a black buttoned up shirt and dark grey tie to match. After pulling his wet hair into a neat bun, Harry pulled on a pair of simple black dress shoes and made his way down the stairs. He knew he had promised Louis he'd give him this one day, but they fought and he would bet anything the boy would be too upset to remember that promise. He walked into the kitchen, expecting to find Louis there, eating some disgusting concoction he created, but the kitchen was empty.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he turned around and retreated, only to make a right turn at the bottom of the stairs instead of going up them. He didn't allow himself to worry as he did before, thinking that Louis was simply hiding from him again. But after an entire search of the house, all rooms, closets, and floors included, Harry felt panic blossom in his chest, twining with the fear and worry he had squashed earlier. All joining together in a nearly suffocating ball in his chest, crushing his heart, Harry blindly made his way out of the house and to the guest house. None of his guards were patrolling the grounds, meaning they were probably fucking off.

 _Don't panic. He's safe. Tom has him. He's okay._ The words kept running through his head, but no matter how many times he repeated them, he couldn't believe them. “Tom!” Harry shouted as he barged through the door, eyes blazing with anger. He quickly looked around the room.  _No Louis._ “Where the fuck are the men that are supposed to be patrolling my grounds, and where the fuck is my wife!” Harry growled, stalking forward to grab a younger guard by his throat. “I expect you to actually do your fucking job, rather than sit on yer arses all day and look pretty,”

Tom looked at Harry, his eyes wide. "Sir, Louis went on a walk. We figured he asked you. I thought for sure one of the guards went off to follow him. I'm sure he's fine." Tom said and stood up. "We'll go look for him. Would you like to come with?" Tom asked.   
  
Louis waddled down the sidewalk, hand on his lower back. He felt a presence behind him. He looked to see an older man walking a distance behind him. He sighed softly. It's just a guy going on a walk, calm down Louis. He thought to himself. He walked across the street, towards the park. Once the man turned and followed him, picking up his pace, he began to get more nervous.

Harry shoved the younger guard back, silently pleased he hadn't so much as flinched or blinked an eye. He was a true hunter by blood. “No one thought to ask me? He is seven months pregnant, you fucking idiots. He can barely walk up the stairs without nearly collapsing.” Harry growled, straightening out his jacket before he stood up straight and looked at Tom. “I expect all my men to be searching this entire city in less than two minutes. You and I will go in a separate car,” Harry said, watching as no one waited for further instructions before they were all checking their holstered guns before running out the door.

Tom nodded. "Of course sir. We'll be more careful next time." He said and followed Harry out to their car.   
  
Louis got to the park, breaking out in a sweat when no one else was at the park. What was he going to do? He couldn't run. Before he knew it, the older man was right behind him, turning him around and shoving his back into a tree. "Well well, princess Louis without his protector, hmm?" The older man smirked. "No one's going to save you.." He trailed off, his hand trailing up Louis' side. "I'm sure these babies of yours will be very strong women... Or not." He said, pulling out a pocket knife. "Would be a shame if Harry lost his wife and children all in one day." He said and pressed the knife against Louis' neck, trailing the non-sharp side down his chest to his bump. "P-Please get off of me! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything!" Louis sobbed. He was terrified.

In five minutes flat Harry and his men were our searching the city. Men wearing guns and black suits littered the sidewalks, pushing aside people as they chased possibly suspects, or people who looked fairly similar to Louis. Harry and Tom were on the other side of the city, closer to Harry's house. They searched the block, then created a wider radius and drove even further. Harry has already been on the phone with thirteen different people, seeing if anyone knew of Louis’ whereabouts. After ten minutes passed without a word from any of his men, Harry began expecting the worst.

“If we do not find him I will personally kill all of you,” Harry growled to Tom, his eyes pinned on the dashboard, where the phone was connected via Bluetooth, blasting the rest of his men's voices through the speakers. Harry required all of them to wear earpieces, and small microphones in their cufflinks. He could hear everything that was going on twenty four seven. He heard a few men assure him Louis would be found, but Tom said nothing. He knew his boss was not kidding, and he didn't want to say something that would make him lose his life sooner. Harry was more irate-- hostile than Tom has ever seen him, and he knew his boss would go back on his promise and push aside what he thought was right, and he would murder every single one of them.

The man put the point of the knife into Louis' side. "You see, this is going to hurt- a lot. But it will hurt Harry even more." He smirked and pushed the tip of the knife in, causing Louis to let out a cry. A man came up behind the man, pulling him off of Louis. "Sir, we've found him. He's at Windsor Park, three blocks away from your house. He's got a cut on his side, but it's not deep. We're going to bring him back to your house, meet us there." One of Harry's men said into the speaker.

“What happened?” Harry growled into the phone he now had clenched in his fist, but Elijah didn't respond. His mic had been covered with something. Harry waited a moment, heart strangling him, before he heard another breathless voice answer. “A male in his late thirties, early forties, was found pinning Louis to a tree on the west side of the park. He's approximately five foot eleven inches, and weighs around two hundred pounds. The suspect has been detained and we are now escorting him to our vehicle, sir,” a deep voice grumbled, though his voice was clear and made Harry choke back a noise between a sob and some god awful happy sound, the awful noise inaudible to anyone not in the car.

“Hold him in the basement when he reach the house, but take him through the back doors,” Harry instructed, grateful Tom didn't say anything about the pathetic noise Harry made as he made a very sharp u turn and began to drive back to the house. Harry leaned back in his seat, arm propped up on the window, and with a promise lacing the venomous words he said next, Harry hung up the phone. “I need to have a discussion with our little friend. Lay a tarp down,”

Harry's men brought the older man to the basement, sitting him in a room that was empty,aside from the large blue tarp. They left him locked in there, waiting for Harry to come back to the house. A couple men were with Louis, upstairs in Harry and Louis' bedroom. Louis had a small, one inch cut on his side. It wasn't very deep, all he had was a bandage on it. Louis was shaking, completely shaken up from what happened. Dominic, one of Harry's men spoke into his speaker. "Sir, once you get home you really need to talk to Louis. All of us have been trying to calm him down but he's really upset over what happened."

“Of course he is, you idiot. He's a virgin to this life,” Harry said, only then remembering the incident at the party. He shrugged. Louis' virginity had only been threatened that day, not popped. Today he was a man; a wife of the mafia leader, and the scar that would forever remain on his side would always be proof of that. “Step on the gas, now,” Harry said, glaring at a cop they passed, who didn't even bother pulling them over even though they were going thirty over the speed limit.

A few minutes later and they were pulling into Harry's house, the entire driveway that seemed to expand forever lined with large black SUVs. One man stood next to each car, hands clasped in front of them and eyes shielded with dark sunglasses. They nodded at Harry as he passed, not one breaking their stance. Before the car even came to a complete stop Harry was already out of it and jogging into the house and straight up to the room. Fuck the man downstairs, he can wait. “What have I told you?” Was the first thing Harry said when he walked into the bedroom. Louis was perched on the end of their bed, his shirt off and a bandage on the side of his body, covering the cut. All of the hunters immediately left and closed to door behind them, allowing Harry his privacy.

Louis looked at Harry, bursting into tears when Harry came into the room. "I'm sorry." He whimpered and rubbed his eyes. "I-I just wanted to scare you by going on a walk. I was only a couple blocks away. How was I supposed to know this was going to happen, these things don't happen. It's all your fault. He said he wanted to kill me and the babies to hurt you. If it wasn't for you this wouldn't have happened!" Louis cried and buried his face into his hands, not wanting to look at Harry. He was just really upset. He continued to shake as he cried.

“I've told you people hate me. This is old news,” Harry said, annoyed as he sat on the bed next to Louis, the memory foam mattress forming around his butt. “People will stoop down low enough to hurt innocent children to get to me, because they believe I deserve to feel pain. If he doesn't have his own sick reason, then someone might have hired him so they don't get their own hands dirty,” Harry said, a few puzzle pieces clicking together in his mind. The shooter at his party had never been identified, but Harry had received an anonymous threat not too long ago saying what Harry had, would be taken away and the man would succeed this time. If… Could they be the same person?

“I… Listen, I'll talk to you later. Dominic will come and sit with you,” Harry said and left. He had no time to comfort Louis. If this sick bastard was the same guy who had shot at Harry and Louis those many months ago, then Harry was about to have one hell of a party.

Louis looked at Harry. "I know people hate you. More people hate you then like you." Louis said. "See, now you're leaving me instead of sitting with me. Maybe you should just leave it alone and comfort your pregnant and scared wife." Louis snapped at him. Louis curled up in bed and glared at the man named Dominic. "I don't need you to sit here."

Dominic, trained to be unfazed by things, stayed staring straight head. “You may not, sir, but your husband would kill me if I left you alone,” the man said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lip. He's been working with Harry for two years, and while that wasn't long at all, it was long enough for him to get to know Harry and his habits. Him protecting Louis like this? Was making neon signs flash above his head; signs only visible to those close enough to Harry.

Down in the basement, Harry stood behind the man who was sat down in the chair, his hands squeezing his shoulders. “Give me one good reason I shouldn't end your miserable life right now,” Harry said to the man, thumbs digging into his collarbones. He sunk his nails into the wrinkly flesh and tugged a little, but not enough they completely pierced the skin.

Louis looked at Dominic. "Don't fucking smile at me like that. Just leave me alone. I'm sure you're just doing this because you hope someday Harry will be balls deep inside you." He snapped and laid on the side without the bandage, closing his eyes.   
  


“Actually, sir, I'm straight. Even if I wasn't, it is forbidden for me to have sexual relations,” Dominic said, keeping his voice steady. “Mr. Styles is a handsome man, just not my type,” he said, but he knew when he has overstepped so he silently walked out of the room and waited outside of the door in the hallway.

  
The man looked up at Harry. "Maybe because your wife will hate you?" He asked with a smirk. "You could hide this from him, but he would find out anyway." He said. "I bet when I threatened to kill him there was a part of him that wished I would."

“Oh, I bet there was,” Harry agreed with him. He began to undo the buttons on his jacket, letting it slip from his shoulders as he walked around the chair to stand in front of the man. “But, you see, there's this irrational side to me that makes me do things to people, despite what my wife has to say about it,” Harry said, throwing his jacket to one of his men before he spun around, grabbed the back of the chair, and tipped it back so it was balanced on the two back legs. “But to ease your worried mind, when I rip your fucking tongue out and feed it to your wife, I'll make sure my wife knows beforehand and even signs the fucking card,” he inched closer to the man who has yet to reveal his identity, though Harry's men were working on it, and let their noses brush. “You have five seconds to tell me what I want to know,” Harry warned him, thrusting his free hand behind him and having a metal blade and clamps placed in it seconds later.

The man looked at Harry, shaking his head. "You're going to have to try harder than that to get information out of me. You won't kill me until you know what you want to know." He smirked up at the man. "Your wife hating you sounds like a good idea." He said, his smirk growing.

The man was smart, or at least he thought he was, based on his cocky grin. He thought he had leverage, thought Harry was dying to know who had sent him, but he wasn't. Once news spread that this man failed, which it would, another would be sent, and it would continue until Harry stumbled across a much weaker man, one scared of death and all that shit. It would take time, but a weak one always snuck their way into this side of the world. “You aren't that important,” Harry said, grinning as he let go of the chair, cupped his hand, and struck the older mans throat. The snap of something reached Harry's ears, and when the older man's eyes widened, Harry knew he had him where he wanted him.

“I take it you heard that?” Harry asked, and the man nodded, his breaths wheezy. “I just fractured your hyoid bone. While it is not immediately life threatening, if it is not medically treated, your throat will swell and your airway will close off, and cpr will be useless. You have…” Glancing down at his watch, Harry pondered how long he really did have. Depending on the severity of the fracture, he could have up to an hour. But Mr. Hardass didn't need to know that. “Ten minutes tops,”

The man looked at Harry. "You're not gonna do any-" He got cut off at the feeling of Harry's hand on his throat. The loud, obscene popping, cracking noise that flooded his ear was almost something that made him want to throw up. His eyes widened, looking at Harry. When he realized he had limited time, he couldn't help but tell Harry. "D-Desmond Styles." He gasped out, stuttering slightly, looking into the man's green eyes. "Wanted me to kill Louis and the babies. Your father hired me." He said.

Harry's heart stopped for a startled moment before pounding away. He swallowed thickly and breathed slowly, nostrils flaring as he breathed in the air tainted with his fathers name. Could Desmond Styles really do something so cruel? So stupid? Yes, he could, and he would do a lot worse. “Why?” Harry demanded, no longer playing. He grabbed the man by the hair on top of his head and jerked his head back, Adam's apple protruding against the purplish skin. He had hit a nerve, he knew that, and so did all of the other men here.

"You've changed." The man said simply. "Your father isn't happy. Showing emotion? Caring for your significant other? Putting their needs before your own? What's wrong with you?" The man asked him. "He hired me to kill Louis the night of your party so that you would go back to your ways. To remember what's important. He wanted you broken so that it would be easier to fall back into the pit of not caring."

It all clicked into place then. Harry thought he had been careful. He didn't show any affection to Louis in public, did he? He was smart, he'd always been… But could he have slipped up before he even realized his feelings for Louis? “How much is he paying you?” Harry asked, the gears turning in his head as he thought of what to do. It would be an imperfect solution, no doubt, but in Harry's twisted fucking brain, it would be the smartest thing he's ever thought of.

"Half a million pounds." The man said. "You should be more careful. You think you're so sly with your feelings for Louis. What's going to happen next? Being all lovey dovey? Wouldn't surprise me. He can tell just by the way you look at him. The subtle gestures. You think they aren't noticeable. But they are." He smirked. "I could have so easily killed Louis. Just pushed the knife in, slid it across his stomach. Both children and wife dead. All Louis would have to do is bleed to death." He said. "How does that make you feel? Your own father wants your wife and children to die. Or better yet, that Louis' threatened to kill himself multiple times and being this close to death felt like a relief for him."

Annnddd, Harry snapped. Both literally, and figuratively speaking. He didn't really think about what he was doing, but he needed him to shut up! He needed him to stop talking, to stop telling him everything wrong in his life, and all the wrong things he's been doing. He just sort of… Jerked the older mans head to the right in a very rough, harsh movement and the man was falling limp, eyes lifeless and the last breath of air leaving his lungs. He just killed a man, and he wasn't fazed. Doing something he's always swore never to do, was nothing like he thought it would be. There was a small rush, but nothing else.

The moment Harry stepped back, the room exploded into a furious hive of activity. Harry was issuing orders, his eyes dark and tone clipped. He got what he needed from the man. He found out his father had betrayed him for the last time. This was it, the thing was finally broke whatever they had. Now it was time to take care of the problem, no matter what Harry had to do. “I need a finger,” Harry told one of his men that passed him as he headed towards the others that we're wrapping the body in a tarp. This wasn't their first dead body. They knew what to do, so Harry left them to it. In a blind haze, he walked up the stairs, went into his office, and just sat there, body, mind, and heart numb.

Louis was sick of the man he barely knew, watching him. That's what Harry paid him to do, for them to watch him. He got up and looked at the man. "Did you take the man to jail, or is Harry doing something to him?" Louis asked. He knew how Harry was. He heard Harry go into the office. He got up and waddled to the door. "Harry?" Louis asked and knocked on the door. "Are you okay? Can I please come in?" Louis asked softly.

Harry stared out his closed balcony doors, just barely deciphering the words Louis was saying. “Come in,” he called, quickly pulling himself together. He was a good actor, sure, but he was an even better liar. “How are you?” He asked, dimples popping out as he smiled, but his eyes were dead. They were the only things he had no real control over.

Louis opened the door and waddled to him. He grinned and wrapped his arms around Harry. "I'm good. My side is kind of sore. And I missed you. I could use some cuddles right now." Louis said. He looked up at Harry and frowned. He could tell that Harry wasn't fine. "Harry.." Louis trailed off. "Please tell me what's going on."

Harry shook his head and took a deep, calming breath. “Nothing,” he lied, hoping his eyes backed him up. “The man was some crazy person who wasn't on his meds,” he said, leaving out the actual facts. Like, you know, your father in law hired someone to kill you and his grandbabies because he feared his son was growing too soft. He couldn't have Louis worrying over any of this. He's been through enough.

Louis frowned. "You don't look like it's nothing. You can tell me. I know it's hard for you to trust me, but, I want to know what's going on. He tried to kill our children. They're half of me." Louis said. "Can you also tell me what you did to him, because I'm almost positive you didn't bring him to jail or something like that." Louis said and continued to look up at Harry.

Harry was like a rubberband. He'd already been stretched too far tonight, which made him snap. But even a broken rubber band can be stretched further, leaving his rubbery brain pulled so thin he didn't even care about what Louis thought. “I killed him. My father hired him to kill you and our children to eliminate the weak parts of my life. I showed too much affection for you,” Harry said, tone bored though he felt like his heart was being crushed. His father had done things to him in the past, unforgivable things, but Harry could try and understand them, or at least pretend he did to keep that small relationship they had alive. But this? This was the end. His father had went too far.

Louis gasped. He looked up at Harry and stepped back. Harry had just killed a man. How could he be so calm? He didn't understand it at all. Louis got tears in his eyes. "Harry.. Your father won't hurt me. We're going to be okay. I don't know how we're going to fix this but we will." Louis said and swallowed hard. The thought that Harry had just moments ago killed someone, made his skin crawl. Like ants and spiders were crawling all over his skin, causing goosebumps.

Harry laughed. It was the most authentic, humorous, heartfelt laugh he has ever done. “You honestly believe that, don't you? You believe he won't hurt you, when he's tried to kill you twice. He will stop at nothing, Louis! He wants you dead to protect my image. He wants me dead on the inside. Emotions are weakness,” Harry said, hand smacking against his desk as he stood up.  _You will be a man! You will feel nothing!_ “Desmond will not be satisfied until your dead body is delivered to him,”

Louis looked down at his feet. "You know the only thing we have to do them right?" Louis asked, swallowing hard. He wasn't going to let Desmond kill his children, or kill him. He was going to be a mother, a parent to his children. He was going to have more. He was going to be happy. He was finally going to make it, look back at his sadness and thank god that he never succeeded in his attempts. He wasn't going to let anyone take that away from him. He wasn't going to let anyone take Harry from him. "We're going to have to kill him." Louis said and looked at Harry.

Harry opened his mouth, eyebrows furrowed, then closed it and fell back in his chair. “What?” He asked, eyes scrunching in confusion. He had expected to get yelled at, and told he was only projecting his problems with his father onto Louis, that he was being irrational and made feel like a monster for protecting his family. But never in his entire life did he expect Louis, of all people, to suggest they kill his father. “Are you serious?”

Louis looked at Harry. "Desmond has screwed you over multiple times. He ruined your childhood." Louis said. "And now he's trying to take away your children and wife? There's no one that would care if he was gone. Everyone hates your dad. He needs to be gone in order for you to feel a sense of relief and be who you want without feeling like you need to hide yourself."

Harry tilted his head to the side and listened to Louis speak, a slow grin creeping across his lips. “And how do you suggest we do such a thing?” Harry asked, dragging his palms over his pants. The same man who, not so many months ago, was telling Harry he was a monster for hiring someone to kill someone, was now standing in front of him, suggesting they do the exact thing he seemed so against. It amazed him, but excited him at the same time. If Louis… If he was interested in this life… It would make this marriage so much better; easier.

Louis still did think killing people was a little much. But this was different. Harry's father was trying to kill him and his unborn children. When his children got involved, he felt this feeling he had never felt before. A different kind of anger. "Use me as bait." Louis said. "I'll say I want to talk with him, tell him that he can give me money and I'll be out of your life for good. Then you come out of nowhere and bam, kill him with your bare hands." Louis said and got into a ninja pose, pretending to karate chop.

Harry laughed and leaned back in his chair, elbows resting on the armrests and hands clasped in his lap. “Although I think that is a good idea, I need to talk to my father before I kill him,” Harry said, glancing down at his lap. “I need to say somethings to him,” he admitted, clearing his throat as those things began to pound against his skull, begging to be released. “But we can do the beginning of your plan, and still have the element of surprise. On one condition; you are nowhere in the room when he is killed.” Harry said. He became a monster, a true, honest to god monster. He got lost in the task, in the feeling he got at witnessing the fear he struck into his victims hearts. Louis couldn't see him like that.

Louis thought about it, then hummed. "I think it's a perfect idea. You talk to him, then I tap into my acting skills about wanting to leave you, and then we give him the element of surprise." Louis said and looked at Harry. "Do you know what you want to say to him. You don't have to tell me. Just make sure you have everything you want to say out in the open when you tell him. You don't want to regret not telling him something." Louis said.

“No, you talk to him first. Make him believe you are leaving me. Then I come in, and say and do what I want,” Harry said, standing from his chair to walk over to his balcony, where he gazed out at his city. “I know exactly what I want to say,”  _because I've wanted to say it for years._ Swallowing back that last sentence, Harry sighed. He was oddly unfazed by this all. They were talking about killing his father, a man who was on the government council; a man who thought he was higher than everyone else. It made Harry feel giddy inside thinking about how terrified his father will be, about how proud he will make him that he's finally becoming a man and doing what he wants.

Louis nodded. "So are you just going to walk in and make it seem like you didn't know I was meeting with him? How are we going to make this believable?" Louis asked. He knew it would be hard. He understood that men like this were very careful, and knew when someone was going to scam them. "We have to make sure he doesn't know of our plan."

“Leave that to me,” Harry said, eyes scouring the different buildings as his mind began to generate a plan. He would know what to do and say, and would have at least three different back up plans in case something didn't go according to his first plan. They needed to be careful. Louis couldn't waver, couldn't let Desmond know what they were doing. His father was a smart man, but he raised Harry to be better than him at everything, and the night this all went down, it would either prove he succeeded, or prove Harry really was weak; a disgrace to the Styles family. 

Louis nodded. "Okay. I hope that I can be convincing enough. I mean, I'm already dramatic, so." Louis said and giggled. "But I'm glad you'll have this weight taken off your shoulders." Louis said. "And that our babies will by safe." Louis said and rubbed his bump, feeling soft kicks against his hand. "They thank you for protecting them." Louis said to Harry with a smile.

Harry didn't say anything. He wouldn't have, even if he did know what to say. This all seemed rushed, like they were jumping into it, but he didn't want to stop it. His father fucked him up on so many levels. He was a constant reminder of who Harry needed to be, of who he wanted Harry to be. Although killing him was probably wasn't logical to most, it made perfect sense to him. Desmond Styles did more harm to this world than he did good, and with him out of the picture, the possibilities for who Harry could become; and what the world could become, were endless. “Go get some rest,” Harry told Louis as he finally turned to face him. “I need to speak with a few of my men, then I'll come join you,” he said, though he had no intention of getting rest. He was too wired now. He wouldn't rest until this was all over.

Louis looked at Harry. "Okay." He said. "I'll wait for you." Louis said and went to the bedroom. He went to the bed and laid down. Although he did want Desmond dead, a part of him thought it was too much. But he already suggested it and it was too late to go back. He knew that it would all be worth it in the end.

Harry set in his office, chin in hand and over thirty men surrounding him. Together, they came up with a plan. They worked through all hours of the early morning until it was perfected, every last second accounted for if they wanted this to work. No one questioned why they were suddenly killing Desmond Styles, or why their boss was going to do the killing. Most were just happy their boss had not changed, that he was staying true to himself.

But others were scared, a feeling so rare and foreign to them. The man they left in the office, leaning against the railing on his balcony, wasn't the man who hired them. His eyes were darker; meaner. Even his stance had changed. He no longer stood so proper, but he now stood like he had a purpose far greater than he ever had before. He was no longer playing childish games. He was taking what was his; rising higher, passing his fears and expectations, and grasping what has always seemed out of reach, what his fingertips had always danced across, but could never close around.

_He was taking his life back; his happiness. Out with the old, and in with the new._

_Desmond Styles was no longer a skeleton hanging in Harry's closet, and the severed finger grasped in the young man's hand was what would set everything in motion._

_What would finally grant him his freedom._


	16. You're the monster I never meant to create

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello! How are ya'll this lovely night??? I have brought you yet ANOTHER chapter! What!?! You mean I didn't wait a few weeks to post this? Are you kidding? I think I'm sick. XD. Not really, I'm just excited for you guys to read the rest of the story! We have planned soooo much, and I can not wait to tell you guys to news we are going to share with you on the last chapter! It will be so worth it, so stick around until then, yeah?
> 
> Okay, so, I do have to warn you guys, if murder is not your thing, do not read this chapter. I know I should have put that in earlier chapters, but it completely slipped over my head. I am sorry, and if I feel like there needs to be warnings in future chapters, I will be sure to add them! Anywho, this chapter is... Dear lord. I can't even begin to think of the right words that will do this chapter justice. It's... an emotional roller coaster with a twisted, but somewhat happy ending? haha. Also, I am not ignoring ya'lls comments! I'm not, I promise! I just get to answering them, then I get sidetracked and I just forget about them until I am in bed and I find myself answering them. Ugh! But do not worry! I am going to ask my lovely co-author if she will get on with me tomorrow to answer some questions, so if you guys have any about what's currently going on in this story, or in future chapters or even past chapters, don't hesitate to ask! We will try to answer them all, I promise!!
> 
> ALSO! Oh my gosh, this is going to be a long note, but you guys have to go follow me on Tumblr if you have it. Me and my friend were just messing around the other day while we were listening to Harry's one song, and we figured some stuff out and I have shared it on there! It's just a theory, but it will be worth your time! Haha. My username is Lovey201, so go follow me, and I will be sure to follow you back!! 
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> Xx

The past week has consisted with a lot of planning, and countless nights of Louis worrying about how this was going to go. What if he screwed up and Desmond somehow killed Harry? That thought worried him constantly, which wasn't good for the babies. Today was the day. The day they were going to kill Desmond. The day that Harry could finally get redemption for all the years of pain Des had put Harry through. He walked up the sidewalk to the large house that Desmond lived in. He slowly walked up the front steps, which seemed like an eternity because of the long path way up to the front door. He looked on either side of the house, seeing two of Harry's men on each side. They gave him a nod to continue. Louis took a deep breath and rang Desmond's doorbell, nervousness building like a pit in his stomach.

An older man with thinning hair and wrinkles surrounding his cold eyes opened the door a crack, only allowing enough room to show his slender frame. “Hello, sir. How may I help you?” He asked, accent thick, making him sound proper. He'd been a servant his entire life. He's worked for the Styles family for forty out of his fifty two years of service.

Harry sat in an suv parked across the street from Desmond’s mansion, car hidden behind the large trees and shrubs that surrounded his childhood home. He couldn't see anything, but he didn't need to. Louis was wearing a microphone in the designer watch Harry had gave him, allowing Harry and all of his men to hear what was being said. The moment something went wrong, or something didn't sound right, all forty four of Harry's men, who were surrounding the mansion, but were hidden, would charge the house. Desmond didn't have much security due to his pride, so Harry's men could easily have access to the house.

But the longer Harry set there, which felt like forever when it was really only five seconds, he turned in his seat to look at Isaah, one of his more intelligent men, and pointed at the black bag sitting at his feet. “Hack his security cameras. I want to see everything that is going on,” Harry ordered him, stomach tied into uncomfortable knotts. He didn't think anything bad would happen, but he still had this feeling in his gut that he just couldn't ignore.

Louis looked at the man, smiling wide. "Hello sir. I have an appointment with Desmond Styles. I contacted him earlier this week to talk about.. things." Louis said, giving the man a certain 'look'. There was always a certain look one man gave another when business needed to be done, without saying it directly. He was good at hiding his nervousness. He looked cool, calm, and collected.   
  
Samuel, one of Harry's men nodded at the request. "We are currently gaining access to the cameras." He said into his speaker, sounds of typing hitting Harry's ear. "And there, we have full access to ever single camera in the house. Louis is currently on monitor three, talking to an old man. Seems to be a servant for Desmond Styles." He said.

Harry had the laptop already sitting on his lap, and with a few clicks, he had access to the live feed from camera three. “If this goes south, do not harm him. Jenson is an old servant of mind, and he's been nothing but kind,” Harry barked into the microphone, eyes pinned on the screen. Louis looked well put together, and if it wasn't for that nervous tap of his finger on his thigh every few seconds, Harry would have trusted him too, and wouldn't have thought twice about his true intentions.

The server, Jenson, eyed the heavily pregnant boy for a second before he nodded and stepped aside, the door opening wide enough for Louis to enter the house. With one last lingering gaze at the front lawn, just to check that everything was fine, Jenson closed the door and turned to face Louis with his arms clasped behind his back. “Master Styles is in his office on the fourth floor. If you do not feel like taking to stairs, there is an elevator down this hallway,” he said, pointing down the hallway directly behind Louis.

Louis looked at Jenson, smiling wide. "Thank you so much sir." He said and stepped inside. He sighed in relief when the word 'elevator' hit his ears. He went to the elevator and pressed the '4' button, rubbing his hands on his back. Everyday that went by he continuously got more and more uncomfortable. He rode in the elevator, it dinging when it hit the fourth floor. He stepped out and walked down the hallway, looking for Desmond’s office.   
  
"Of course sir, we won't lay a hand on him." Samuel said into the microphone as he looked around. All the men were prepared for the worst to happen, and obviously they didn't want anything bad to happen. But it was good to be prepared.

Harry breathed slowly as he followed Louis’ every move, hands clenched into tight fists. He changed from the elevator camera, to the fourth floor camera, and watched ad Louis looked around confusedly at all the doors. “Third door on the right, Louis,” Harry said into the microphone. Louis had a tiny, invisible earpiece in his ear, which Harry insisted he wore just in case. Him and Louis were on their own private feed, meaning Louis heard, nor knew, anything Harry and his men had discussed.

Louis flinched at Harry's voice, forgetting Harry was there, watching him. After almost peeing himself from the scare, he calmed down, liking the feeling that Harry was watching him, and with him. Louis nodded slightly to himself and got to the third door on the right, taking a deep breath. He put his hand on the door knob, closing his eyes to try and regain his composure. "You're fine." He whispered to himself. He gave a couple knocks with his other hand before opening the door, stepping inside.

Desmond looked up from the stacks of paper on his desk and regarded Louis over the top of his glasses before he set them down and stood up. “Louis,” the older man greeted him, shaking his hand firmly. Despite everything that has happened, Desmond didn't hate the boy. He enjoyed his company , but that wasn't enough. He was ruining his son. Him and those damn things in his stomach, and Desmond would be damned if he allowed all of his hard work and sacrifices be for nothing, all because some poor boy with pretty blue eyes told his son he loved him.

Louis shook Desmond's hand with a smile. "Sir." Louis said and looked at him. He couldn't believe how much Harry and Desmond looked alike. He sat down in a chair across from the desk. "Do you know why I'm here?" Louis asked. He never told Des on the phone exactly what he was coming here to talk about. But he figured Desmond was smart enough to figure out what he wanted.

Desmond set back down in his black rolling chair and scooted it forward, arms resting on top of his desk. “From what I've gathered from your unwillingness to share anything, and your request to meet face to face, I'm guessing it has to do with my son,” he said, black eyebrow arching. “You are unhappy,” Desmond stated, eyes taking in Louis blank blue eyes and rigid posture. He was uncomfortable, but who wouldn't be? Desmond could smell the greed radiating off of Louis, and if he had to guess, he would say Louis was here for money. He was a poor boy who grew up with nothing, so it honestly didn't surprise the older man when Louis nodded hesitantly.

Louis nodded. "You're right sir." Louis said. "After that encounter with the man you hired to kill me, I realized how quickly I could've been out of the hell hole it is with Harry." Louis sighed. "When they pulled him off of me, there was a part of me that was almost disappointed." Louis said, pinching himself under his thigh to get him to start the water works. "I-I have been wanting to leave for a while now. I don't have the resources to do it. I could move back with my mother but I'm just so embarrassed. I know this is a lot to ask but all I want to do is get enough money to leave town so I have nothing to do with Harry. I don't know what I'm going to do with them." He gestured to his stomach, tears now pouring down his cheeks. His acting was so good, he was almost believing himself. "Please help me." Louis said, his voice cracking, bursting into tears. He really hoped Harry knew all of the words he was saying was fake, it worried him that he was going to hurt Harry's feelings.

Desmond didn't react to the fact Louis knew he had hired someone to kill him. Years of lying and training left him as emotionless as a robot, to be unfazed by everything; including tears. He listened to Louis’ little speech, but he couldn't find it within himself to feel sympathy. If the damn boy had only kept to himself, he would have been a perfect match for Harry. He could have lived a comfortable life, but he had to go and fuck everything up and brainwash his son into believing they could love each other. “I am willing to offer you one million pounds, on one condition,” Desmond said, already reaching into his desk drawer to pull out his checkbook for one of his offshore bank accounts. “You will have no contact with my son ever again. You and the things in your stomach will be dead to him, and if I hear you try to make contact with him, I will have you killed, and I will succeed this time,”

Louis sniffled and looked at him. "One million pounds? Sir that's more than enough. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Louis said and wiped his eyes. He took a deep breath and nodded. "I will never contact Harry again. He will never know of me or the babies." Louis said, watching the man write in his checkbook. He began to get nervous, wanting Harry to barge in here and take over. He didn't like being in a room with someone who wanted him dead.

Desmond filled out the check, then ripped it from his book and went to hand it to Louis, but hesitates for a moment. “I think it would also be best if you moved to another city,” he said, the white paper held firmly between his two fingers. He knew his son would hunt Louis done and nearly kill himself before he gave up, so he had to make sure Louis stayed hidden for a few months. “Do not tell anyone where you are going, and when you leave, I will have one of my servants drive you so you don't leave any bread crumbs. You will need to stay hidden for a few months, and when the children are born, make sure you inform the hospital you do not want your records to be public. You will need to be a ghost until I say otherwise, do you understand?”

Louis' nerves were getting higher and higher every moment he spent in that room. His mind was racing. He needed to get out of here or he was going to have a panic attack. Louis stared at the check, swallowing hard. "Yes sir. I understand." Louis said and looked at Desmond. "The name Louis Tomlinson in this town will just be a thing of the past." Louis said.

Desmond handed the check to Louis and smiled a broad smile, teeth showing. It was a predatory smile, all emotion void from it. “I'm glad to hear we've come to an agreement. You have exactly one week to gather your things,” he said, rising from his seat and extending his hand to the now sick looking boy. He figured he was just nervous from being here, and asking for money to leave his son. Anything else never crossed his mind, but he stupid not to look closer.

Harry waited for it, waited until Desmond had that smug smile on his face because he thought he had won, then he moved. He was already at the front door, a plastic bag with the severed finger tucked safely in his back pocket. After silently signaling for his men to follow behind him, but stay at a certain distance, Harry sat the laptop down on the ground and entered the house. Silence was the key here. He wanted to be the ghost Desmond wanted Louis to be, so he blended in with the shadows as he made his way up the long, windy stairs.

Movements careful; percisce, Harry looked like a predator stalking its prey, his slim figure easily moving with grace and ease. His heart was beating erratically against his chest, but it was from the fear something was going to happen to Louis before he reached him. He was blind right now, and the only noise in his ear was his own blood rushing through his veins.

When he reached the fourth floor, Harry moved from out of the shadows and crept quietly down the hallway. It was dead up here; quiet. The decorations were cold, the paint a simple coating of white. This was his father's floor; and it matched his bleak personality and cold exterior. With one last breath, Harry signaled the men behind him to stay before he threw open his father's door and walked in, two wide eyes focused on him. “Hello, father,” Harry said, grinning. His eyes twinkled in the glow of the lights in the room, making them look dead, and a sinful, twisted curl of his lip had all his teeth bared. He was ready for this.

Louis nodded. "Of course sir. A week, I will be out of your hair for good." Louis said and took the check. His eyes went wide when he heard the door open, mostly in relief.   
  
Desmond looked up, completely shocked that Harry had arrived. He looked at Harry's eyes, furrowing his eyebrows. "What are you doing here?" He asked, looking the boy up and down, trying to see if there was a clue that would expose Harry's true intentions.

Harry shrugged and walked further into the room, eyes locking with Louis’. With a slight jerk of his head towards the door, Louis was standing and scurrying out of the room, winking ar Harry as he passed him. “I came to visit my father, is that so abnormal?” Harry asked with a casual shrug of his shoulders once the door was closed. He stood, spine straight, and stared at his father with heated eyes.  _He wouldn't back down._ A small grin.  _He could do this._

"Well for most families no, but the only time we actually see each other is when we have to. Like at your wedding." Desmond said and looked at Harry. "Well if you're going to visit with me, why don't you sit down instead of standing there like a coat hanger?" He asked and gestured to the chair in front of him, a small smirk on his face. He knew that once Louis left he would have his son back. And he couldn't wait for it.

Harry cocked his head to the side, then shook it. “And I'm just supposed to pretend I didn't just see my wife in here. What was that about, father?” Harry asked, grabbing the back of the chair Louis had left vacant. He was going to remain oblivious and clueless for a few minutes, just to really fuck with Desmond. What he didn't know, wouldn't kill him…. Until it did.

Desmond looked at Harry. "Well that's really none of your business. The conversations and meetings I have with clients are private, you know that son." Desmond said and smiled at him. "You'll find out soon enough though." Desmond hummed and looked at Harry. "But why are you really here?"

Anger crashed down over Harry, and to keep from lashing out, he gripped the back of the chair until his fingers ached and his knuckles were white. “You'll find out soon enough,” Harry shot back, lips down turning into a tight lipped frown. When Harry heard the voices in his ear telling him Louis was safe in the car, his body relaxed a little and his grin returned. “Sooner than I thought, I guess,” Harry hummed as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the plastic baggy before he threw it his father. “Next time you send someone to harm my family, make sure he is qualified and isn't some idiot with a gun and knife,”

Desmond furrowed his eyebrows as his same phrase was thrown back at him. "What do you-" He got cut off when the plastic baggy landed in his lap. He looked down at it, pushing it onto the floor. "What the hell, Harry!" He growled. "Like I gave a shit about him, what the hell is all of this about?"

“One million pounds,” Harry said aloud as he stood up and began to take slow steps towards his father's large window. “To leave me and never return. My children will never know their father, and all that means to you is one million pounds?” Harry started out slow, words soft, but by the last word he was shouting, eyes wild and voice powerful. “You have no right! This is my life, Desmond! I am no longer the little boy you can control!” Harry slapped his hand down on his father's desk and watched, satisfied, as his father flinched.

Desmond stood up and glared at him. "You are my offspring, Harry. Everything you do reflects onto me and my reputation. I can't have you be a mushy, gushy, sad excuse for a Styles man!" Desmond yelled. "Louis and those things inside him have made you weak. You don't treat women with respect. Do you see them having leadership positions? If they were capable the government wouldn't allow it. As for Louis, that submissive excuse for a man luckily was a carrier. That's his only good purpose. He shouldn't have been married off. Sent off to those breeding camps." Desmond scoffed.

Harry was across the desk and grabbing Desmond by the throat to drag him to his feet before he shoved him against the wall. “Those things, are my children. And Louis is my wife, regardless of what you want. Emotions are a sign of weakness to you because you've  _always_  been weak. You have to hide behind this holier than thou exterior, so nobody sees how pathetic you really are,” Harry shouted, growling as he brought Desmond’s forward only to slam him back against the wall. “What I fucking choose to do, and who I choose to love, is none of your fucking business. Cause guess what, Desmond,” Harry leaned forward, lips hovering over Desmond’s ear, and clicked his watch to turn his microphone off. “Louis Tomlinson, the submissive and breeder who has made me  _weak,_ is more of a fucking man than you'll ever be. All of this, was his idea. Me killing you once and for all, was his idea. Smart boy, isn't he, father?”

Desmond gasped and clawed at Harry's hands. He couldn't believe his own son was doing this to him. He let out a groan, the sound of him smacking the wall was a lot on his old back. His eyes widened, the whispers of Harry's voice against his ear giving him chills. Louis planned this? How in the hell did a boy like that get an idea that disturbed? Desmond chuckled deeply and looked over at Harry. "You can't kill me. You know that. Good fucking luck." Desmond snapped at him.

“I can't?” Harry asked as he reached into the waistband of his pants and pulled out the gun. “This is a Sig Sauer P226 Combat tb with a silencer,” he said as he lifted the gun with a steady hand, the tip of the silencer connected to it pointed at his father. “This has killed many, many men and woman, but it's never killed a council member,” Harry said, staring down the barrel at his father. “It would be easy, really. All I have to do is apply a little pressure here,” Harry said, wrapping his finger around the trigger, “and aim it here,” he pointed the gun at his father's chest, but then slowly lifted it so the cool barrel was pressed against the side of his father's temple. “And you'd be dead before you can spout some bullshit and ask for my forgiveness,”

Desmond looked at Harry, breathing heavily and shakily. "You wouldn't." Desmond laughed. "You kill me, you're going to jail. Then you really won't see your wife or children ever again." Desmond said with a smirk. "And I'm your father. I really don't think you could pull the trigger. No matter what I've done to you. I'm. Your. Father." Desmond growled.

Harry pointed the gun down and without a second thought, he aimed it at his father's knee and pulled the trigger. The shot was nearly silent, the only really sound a little click, followed by Desmond’s loud scream as he crumpled to the floor. Harry didn't flinch; didn't move, didn't jump,didn't even blink. He became fearless as he watched his oldest, meanest monster that used to hide under his bed, clutch his leg in pain, proving he wasn't invincible. “I'll only get caught if I go to jail,” Harry said as he knelt down to be at eye level with Desmond. “Which I won't. Hiding things is my specialty, my job. And it doesn't hurt that you are paranoid old man who insisted on sound proof walls,” Harry drug the gun down the side of his fathers cheek, following the tear trail, and sighed. “Is that what you think, or hope? You're grasping at threads, Desmond. You've never been a father to me, and you know that,”

Desmond screamed in agony, collapsing to the floor as he gripped his leg. He breathed heavily and looked at Harry. "You are worse than me. You'd like to think you're better when it comes to a family, but when it comes to business you are ruthless." He said shaking his head. "I'm glad to have not been a father to you. Who would? To such a disgrace of a man. Go ahead, kill me." Desmond snarled at him. "I can't wait to watch down from above and see all the regret and guilt consume you."

Harry laughed and leaned back, all of his weight shifting so he was balanced on the soles of his feet. “I take pride in the work I do, Desmond. You've taught me to take what I want no matter the consequences, so I do, and I will,” Harry said and shook his head as he chuckled. “I will only regret one thing in life, and that is that I didn't bother to kill you sooner,” Standing up so they were no longer face to face, Harry turned his back on his father and began to pace in front of the window. “You've fucked me up, Desmond, and when I'm finally free of you, my life will be so much better. I won't have to hide myself anymore, or live up to your expectations I have long since passed. I may have your blood on my hands, but you've had mine on yours for all these years and you have done just fine,”

Desmond looked at Harry. "You're a lot of talk, Harry." Desmond rolled his eyes. "You're telling me how much I screwed you over, was a horrible father. And now you're talking about how much you want to kill me. Why don't you just do it instead of being a fucking coward like you've always been. You want to be free of me? Stop being a pussy and do it! Go on, fucking kill me!" Desmond growled at him, staring at the boy.

Silence stretched between them as Harry lifted the gun. Three heartbeats passed, and he pulled the trigger. He watched in slow motion as the bullet left the chamber and planted itself firmly in Desmond’s chest, right above his heart. He'd have a few minutes at most to live, allowing Harry a chance to talk to his father, make him feel proud of the man he's become, and the balls he's grown. “Are you proud of me now, huh? Am I the man you wanted me to be?? Does this show fucking weakness!?!” Harry shouted, voices in his ear reminding him he wasn't alone with his father, that others still surrounded then even if they couldn't hear what was being said. Blood poured out of Desmond’s wound and with a guttural cough, it spilled past his lips, the bright crimson liquid staining the older mans white shirt.

Desmond stared at him, his eyes going wide, feeling like the wind was knocked out of him as the bullet hit him in the chest. His breathing became very shaky, struggling as each breath he drew in caused the bullet to just touch his heart. Desmond's head slowly looked upward, not having the strength to flinch from Harry's yelling. "You're the monster I never meant to create." Desmond said weakly, coughing a couple times as blood began to seep into his air ways. An obscene gurgling noise occurred before the expression on his face stayed that way. His heart stopped, his chest no longer going up and down. His eyes slowly began to be drained of life, wide open and staring into nothing.

Harry grabbed his father's bloody chin and jerked his head up. “Yet here I am, bearing your name, and your scars. You created me for the purpose of this day, and I hope I have not failed you,” Harry whispered, watching as his father's chest deflated as all the air left his body, and his eyes glazed over with a thin, milky layer. The brown orbs Harry used to find nothing but anger and hatred in, now were blank, death staring back at him, and a sense of peace overcame him. Desmond Styles could no longer use fear to control Harry, he could no longer rule Harry's life. “I hope you rot in hell,” Harry spat at his father's deceased body before he stood up and brushed his hand over his jacket, smoothing it down. With one nod towards to camera in the left corner in the room, the door was open and men were surrounding Harry, blocking his view of the crumpled, dead man who no longer had any power.

Louis waited in a car for Harry, nervous. He could see movement in the house once Desmond was dead. His bottom lip trembled, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. He felt horrible. Although he wanted this to happen, it was still a human life. A human life that he first said to get rid of. The other men in the car gave him a look, not sure what to do in the situation. Louis continued to cry. He wanted to see Harry, wondering how Harry felt after all was said and done.

“Wipe the security mainframe, pay Jenson heavily from one of my untraceable accounts, and clean the gun,” Harry said to his men as they walked down the stairs. Some were unsure of how to react, not knowing if Harry would suddenly have a break down over what had just happened, but Harry was fine; more than fine, really. “The gun was filed, sir, and we've already paid Jenson,” Tom said, standing just behind Harry. The older man nodded and came to a stop at the front door. “And the alibi? Oscar understands if anyone asks, I was there from eight to four today?” Harry asked as he opened the door. “Yes, sir. He has arranged to have you be let in through the tunnels from his warehouse so photographers can capture you leaving,” Tom assured him, leading the man down the stairs. “And the other security guards have been taken care of, as well as your father's meeting schedule,”

All the men looked at each other as they walked with Harry. All of them worried that after Harry got back home, sitting on the couch with Louis, that he would realize what he had done and regret it. Killing your father was something no one with a right mind did. Especially now that Harry had changed a lot over the past six months. They had seen how broken Harry was after Louis left. This was entirely different. His father hurt him, so all of them were unsure what would happen. Maybe he wouldn't be affected. All they could do was wait and see.

“Louis needs to be taken home and watched until I get back,” Harry said, glancing over at Tom who nodded in understanding before opening the car door for him. He found Louis sitting there, shaking as tears poured from his eyes. “Hey, baby. Are you okay?” Harry cooed softly as he climbed into the car with Louis. He wrapped his arm around the boys shoulders and pulled him into his side, allowing Louis to wrap his arms around his waist and bury his head in the crook of his armpit. “Shh, you're okay. Everything’s okay,” Harry said, waving off one of his men who offered him the plastic clothes bag that had a new outfit in it. His clothes were soiled with his father's blood, but that was the last thing he was focused on.

Louis clung to Harry, holding onto him tightly, glad that he was okay. A part of him was scared that Des would catch on and he wouldn't make it out alive. He cried on Harry's shoulder. "I-I know I should be stronger but I-I helped take away a human life. I-I feel so bad." Louis cried. "I-It took a while a-and I was scared that you weren't going to come back to me." Louis sobbed into Harry's shoulder, mostly in relief that Harry was by his side. "I love you." Louis whispered and buried his face further into Harry's neck.

Harry went still at the three words, but became more focused on calming Louis down than the fire and ice that began to clash inside his heart, tugging him in multiple different directions all at once. “You did nothing, and I do not want you to blame yourself for what happened. I pulled the trigger, I took his life. This is on me,” Harry whispered harshly, but comfortingly, into Louis’ ear, his hand rubbing small circles into his back. “My father was a bad man, and he deserved far more than what I just did. If my mother were home, she'd even agree,” Anne, Harry's mother, was visiting Gemma and Liam, like she did every year around this time. It was like clockwork, his parents life. Every minute in their lives were accounted for, which is what made this all so easy.

Louis nodded and sniffled. He hummed softly as Harry spoke, the soft touch of Harry's finger tips on his back so soothing. "I know he was a bad man. It's just a little hard for me, that's all." Louis said and wiped his nose with his hand. "Can we order pizza when we get home?" Louis asked and looked up at Harry innocently. Every time Louis was upset, or angry, his go to was pizza or ice cream. It was one thing he always craved, but Harry only once in awhile let him. "Please?" Louis asked softly.

“I have to go to Oscars for a few minutes, but when I get home, we'll order pizza,” Harry said, unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled off the white shirt splattered with red, crumbled it into a ball, and shoved it into a black bag that was handed to him, then did the same with his pants. Louis just sat there, patiently waiting and helping him undo his shoes and take them off, but he didn't say anything, knowing better than to ask what Harry was doing. The older man redressed in a light pink button up shirt and a pair of jeans, apparently deciding for a casual look, and pulled back on his black leather boots before he handed the black bag off to one of his men in the front. “Make sure those clothes are burned,”

Louis grinned when Harry was changed into new clothes. "I love this color on you." Louis whispered and touched the material of the shirt. "You always look so nice." He hummed and smiled up at Harry. "How long will you be at Oscars?" Louis asked softly and then rested his head on Harry's chest, closing his eyes as he let out a yawn. He was tired, today was emotionally draining.

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis, warmth creeping up his chest at the compliment. He was used to being told be was hot, and had a nice body and such, but nobody has ever really complimented him, of his outfits. “Just long enough to enter his establishment through to tunnels, say hello to him, and exit through to front doors,” Harry said, nuzzling his nose into Louis’ feathery hair that smelt like vanilla with a dash of coconut, meaning he's seen all the new hair and perfume products Harry has bought for him.

Louis nodded. "You're not going to go to jail are you? Are you sure that no one is going to find out about this?" Louis asked. He was nervous that someone would find out and take Harry away from him. The thought of raising two girls by himself scared the shit out of him. But he knew how careful Harry was. He was just way more stressed than usual since the babies were going to come in about six weeks.

Harry rolled his eyes and scoffed. “I'm offended. Killing people is relatively new to me, but I've been involved in murders before in my life. It's what I do for a living, have a little faith,” Harry said, reaching down to grasps Louis’ hand. He was easily playing it off, when in reality, he wasn't sure. Once his father's body was found, Harry would be questioned no doubt. But to the public, they were happy. They didn't have bad blood. As far as anyone was concerned, Harry and Desmond Styles were close, a perfect example of a healthy father and son relationship.

Louis looked at him and frowned. "I'm worried okay. You never know. I'm not saying that you did a bad job and you're going to get caught. I'm just saying it could happen." Louis huffed and yanked his hand away, crossing his arms over his bump. "You already know what I think of you. You think I would doubt you?" Louis asked. "How many times do you hear of people getting away with murder? Not often. That's why I'm worried." Louis said.

“And my men have gotten away with it for years,” Harry barked back, scotting to the edge of his seat. “Stop worrying and fussing over something that won't happen,” Harry said, moving so he was pressed against his door, body angled towards the window. He really hated Louis for doing this, for trying to make Harry question everything he has done. He's covered his tracks, and has even went further than that by creating not only a fake alibi for him, but for Louis too. To anyone who asked, Louis had a private masseuse, who he met at her clinic in London. Everything would be okay, Harry was sure.

Louis glared at him. "I'm hormonal. That means all my hormones are fucked. You think I want this extra anxiety that sits on my shoulders all the time? No. I don't. So stop getting pissy with me when I question something. Can't we go one day, just one day without getting pissed at each other?" Louis said and shook his head. "Unbelievable."

“Guess not,” Harry mumbled, pulling his hair into a tight bun. A few fuzzy pieces stuck up, but no matter how he flattened them, they wouldn't stay down. Growling, he left his hair alone and looked out his window once again, watching as all the buildings passed by them. It had never really occurred to him how much him and Louis really fought. Sure, he's bitched about it, and has said it gets tiring, but he's never really thought about how much they fight. Everyday, sometimes multiple times a day. They were always down each other's throat, but the make-up sex was always mind blowing, and that shocked Harry. Was the passion between the two, what made them fight??

Louis looked at Harry. "Your hair's a mess." Louis scoffed. "Look at this. It's greasy no matter what you do." Louis shook his head. "You need a haircut. Can I cut it?" Louis asked. He never understood why they got so irritated with each other so quickly. It never seemed to be one thing that set them off. Just random things. "I can cut hair though. My mom taught me. Have you ever seen my leave this house for a haircut? Exactly. I do it myself." He hummed.

Harry immediately shook his head, eyes widening with genuine fear as his hands flew up to cover his hair. “You are not getting anywhere near my hair with scissors,” Harry said, finality ringing in his words. “I don't care if it's greasy or you want to search for narnia in it or some shit, I'm not cutting it,” Harry said, leaving the reasons unknown to Louis. He wanted to donate it, but he was just barely past the length to donate it. He wanted to grow it out a few more inches before he cut it, so it would make some little girl happy that she had super long, beautiful, curly hair.

"Harryyyyy." Louis whined. "Do you want our daughters to first see you with that mop on top of your head. First impressions are everything you know." He said and looked at Harry's hair. "Maybe there's something I can do with it that doesn't make it look so greasy. Like what do you wash your hair with, oil?" Louis shook his head. "I have a perfect idea. Turn your head toward me. I don't have scissors. Just let me work my magic." Louis hummed.

“Well, I--”  _Don't tell him you put oil in your hair nearly everyday to help with the flyaways and frizziness._ “No, I don't use oil,” Harry scoffed, incredulous. He waved off Louis’ insult, making mental notes to find oil free hair products that would work, and eyed Louis when the boy told him to turn around. “How the fuck do I know you won't pull scissors out?” Harry asked, eyes narrowing. Mumbling under his breath, he turned around anyway and leaned back so the small of his back was pressing against Louis’ upraised knee. He didn't want to put any pressure on Louis, so Harry flexed his stomach, keeping all of his weight even so he could stay half laying and half sitting.

"Sounds like someone is lying about what they use in their hair." Louis hummed. He took the ponytail out and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "Relax. How am I going to fit a pair of scissors on me? I'm a whale." He said. He started at the top of Harry's head, starting to make a French braid. His fingers worked like magic as he quickly braided all the way down his head, braiding the longer pieces. He grabbed Harry's hair tie and secured it. He then giggled. "There. See how that looks."

Harry sat still as Louis did his hair, on the verge of purring when Louis tied the elastic band around the end of the braid and let it go. Harry was disappointed it was over, but didn't say anything as he leaned forward and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was pulled into a tight French braid, making the flyaways disappear and his hair look decent. “I'm actually impressed,” Harry said, laughing. He testingly ran his hand over his hair and grinned. It felt cool, but weird. “You'll have to do my hair before I go to meetings,” He said, humming. He didn't care that the hairstyle was considered girly. He wasn't into specifying things and saying you could only do this if you were a female, or that if you were male. He would wear pink, and purple, and have his damn hair braided and get manicures, and he would own up to it. Who is anyone to judge him for doing something, or wearing something he enjoys?

Louis grinned. "You like it?" He asked, glad that Harry did. He was a little nervous since it was a braid, but that's all he could think of to fix Harry's hair. "Whenever you want." He grinned and cuddled into Harry's side. "You look hot with your long hair, honestly. I was just teasing you earlier." Louis said and bit his lip.

“Clearly you've never seen me with short hair,” Harry said, thinking back to a time he honestly had short hair. We was around eleven at the time, and he hated how he looked with it so he's just kept his hair long ever since. It wasn't until last year he actually decided he wanted to grow it out longer and donate it. The car came to a stop a few seconds later inside a warehouse, and with one glance out the window Harry seen a few men were already waiting by an open hatch on the ground. Time to put on a show.

Louis smiled. "Well hopefully someday soon I'll be able to see you with short hair." He teased. He pouted when the car stopped, knowing that Harry would have to leave him for a short while. "Please be careful. I know it's just a talk, but please be careful." Louis said, looking up at the man.

“I will,” Harry promised, placing a quick, chaste kiss on Louis’ lips before he climbed out of the car and closed the door as soon as he was out of the wah, making sure nobody could see Louis. It wasn't for fear of his alibi, but because Harry was a jealous prick and was overprotective. Tom got out with him, and with three taps on the window, the car was backing out and disappearing out of view. “Oscar!” Harry greeted the man, a wide grin in place. Ugh, he really hated playing nice.

Louis blushed hard, feeling like a giddy school girl who had just got her first kiss. For the past month every time they would kiss, have sex, anything intimate. He would get these insane butterflies. He didn't know why, he didn't want to think about why. He watched Harry go, sighing softly  
  
Oscar smiled at Harry. "Harry! Good to see you." He said and shook Harry's hand, giving him a weird look when he saw the braid in his hair.

“Look at me like that again, and I'll cut off your ear and wear it around a chain on my neck,” Harry warned him, only for the two to burst into a fit of laughter moments later. He meant the threat, Oscar knew that, but it was always better to laugh the fear off. “Thank you for doing this, mate. I really can't thank you enough,” Harry said, smiling at the other two men who just stood awkwardly behind Oscar. “New men,” Harry observed, eyebrows raising. They were meatheads, sure, but both of them put together were nothing compared to Tom, and both Harry and Tom knew that. Tom especially, who smirked at Harry and gave a slight inclination of his head when his boss looked at him over his shoulder.

Oscar put his hands up in defense. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were so sensitive." Oscar said and nodded. "You're welcome, it's really no problem. Anything I can do to help. And yeah, I got new men. They are way better than my last two." He said and turned back to his men, then looked back at Harry.

Harry snorted, but didn't say anything, not wanting to offend his friend when he was doing something so big for him. If he honestly thought these two boneheads were good, he needed a lesson on ideal security guards. “Shall we get going?” Harry asked, gesturing towards the stairs that led to the underground tunnels that would lead them into a backroom in Oscar’s establishment.

Oscar nodded. "Of course." He said and walked down the stairs, opening the door so they could begin walking through the tunnels. "So, how are you and Louis?" Oscar asked, trying to make small talk since it was a decent walk to their destination. He knew that Harry probably didn't want to talk, but it was better than awkward silence.

“Good,” Harry said, eyeing the dirty tunnels. It wasn't like he was a snob, but a pink shirt in these filthy, dirt covered tunnels, would only end with smears of the filth on it. Keeping directly in the middle, making sure his shoulders didn't touch either of the walls on the sides of him, Harry put his hands into his pockets and watched his feet. “He's almost due, so he's been stressing about getting everything done,” Harry said, subtly changing the topic from their relationship, to the babies.

Oscar looked at the tunnels. He wasn't proud that the tunnels were dirty, but they were barely used. So there was no point in keeping them clean, in his opinion. "That's good. So is he what they call.. nesting then? Like cleaning the house constantly and checking the nursery over and over? My wife did that all the time. She would get up at 3 in the morning and start trying to rearrange the nursery because she got an idea."

Harry smiled and nodded. “We just got the nursery finished yesterday, and he was up until three am putting all the clothes away and changing the sheets because they got dust on them after only three hours,” Harry said, shaking his head and chuckling. It was amusing now, but at the time he had thought it was annoying. Not being able to sleep because clothes were getting shoved into his face every five seconds definitely got on his nerves, but he knew it would be like that until the babies were born.

Oscar chuckled. "Pregnancy is very surprising and very interesting. The cravings, mood swings. People tell you about it but you're never prepared for it until it happens. At least you're lucky Louis is having a c-section." He said making a face. "That experience was traumatizing for both of us." He shivered, thinking back.

Harry laughed and shoved Oscar’s shoulder playfully. “Couldn't stomach watching something once so small, stretch so big and push a watermelon out of it?” Harry asked, frowning at his own words. He was honestly thankful he had been paired with a male, rather than a female. Louis was just as needy as a female, sure, but only in certain areas. He didn't require five shopping trips a week, or an allowance. He took what Harry gave him and didn't bitch, and that, as well as the fact that he wasn't too sore on the eyes and wouldn't be pushing a fucking seven pound thing out of a hole that should never be stretched that far, made Harry think he was a winner.

"Please don't remind me. God, I didn't want to even touch her for a week. She didn't want me to touch her for almost a year. God, it was bad, really bad." Oscar said shaking his head. "But I've heard the recovery for a c-section is longer and harder, so have fun with that." Oscar chuckled. "You truly are lucky though. I know some men that can carry are determined to try and actually give birth and.. it always ends bad. So thankfully your wife understands that he shouldn't do that." Oscar said.

“He knows delivering them naturally could put his life into unnecessary danger, and that a c-section is the ideal way to go,” Harry said, glancing up when a bright white light flooded into the otherwise dark tunnel. About five yards away was the door to the back room, and Harry sagged forward in relied. No more worrying about his shirt. “So, I'm just walking in, then walking out?” Harry asked, scratching the back of his neck. They already made fake video footage of him here the other day, with today's timestamp on it and everything. He just needed to make a public appearance, make sure everyone knew he was here. Meaning right about now, Elijah was calling the press and giving away Harry's location, and in a matter of minutes this place would be more or less surrounded.

Oscar nodded. "Yup. Just walk in and walk out, that's all you have to do." Oscar said looking at him. And Harry was right, within two minutes, the sounds of car doors closing were heard. He looked at Harry with a smirk. "Looks like that's your cue." He said, the voices getting louder as they came closer, trying to find Harry.

Harry was amazed that above him were people looking for him, but not one would think to look down. “Lucky me,” Harry grumbled, pushing the door open and following after Oscar. His beginner whorehouse was nice, the walls a deep red color with expensive pictures hanging on them. There was at least seventeen rooms on the bottom floor, and more on the second and third. This was one of the best investments Harry had ever made, and if Oscar ever decided to open another whorehouse, Harry would be more than willing to go into business with him again. Expanding was something Harry has tried talking him into countless times, but he always declined, saying he was happy with where he was.

“If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask!” Harry told Oscar, shaking the man's hand before he inhaled deeply and opened the front door. Flashes of light was all he seen as he blindly made his way down the stairs, but a large hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder and he was being guided, his head bowed and his braid bobbing slightly.

Oscar smiled. He was proud of his accomplished business. It was something he worked very hard on and was glad all his hard work was paying off. He liked the business he had. And that he did it by himself. If he collaborated with another person, he would feel less proud of himself. Oscar smiled and nodded at Harry, shaking his hand. "Thank you, Harry. I promise I will." He said and waved as Harry left.

Harry faintly heard what Oscar had said, mostly because of all the people shouting at him. “ _Harry, is it true Louis has had the twins already?”_ No, wrong. “ _Harry, your one year anniversary is coming up, what do you plan on doing!”_ Hiding from you idiots. “ _Is it true Louis is having a sex change as soon as he has the babies?”_ That question had Harry stopping dead in his tracks, a laugh ripping from his throat. Who in the actual fuck came up with this shit? “Our personal lives are none of your business,” Harry said, shaking his head as his amusement died down. He climbed into his car and allowed a few more pictures to be taken of him before he closed the door and told whoever was driving, to drive.

When Harry got home, Louis was in their room, cleaning. When he got bored is when his nesting got really bad. When there was nothing to do, his mind created something for him to do. Wash the sheets, vacuum the carpet, dust. Remake the bed over and over. He was currently repositioning the bassinets, not wanting them too close to the bed, but also not too close to the window. It was one thing after another.

Harry took his shoes off by the door and walked up the stairs, following all the noise. “Louis? Are you ready for pizza?” Harry asked, unbuttoning the first two buttons to allow some breathing room. Some of his tattoos on his chest peaked out, standing out against the pink shirt. “Oh god, again?” He asked when he seen Louis was pulling the bassinet closer to him before pushing it back, and repeating it. Okay, he took back what he said. This wasn't amusing.

Louis looked at Harry. "Yes. I can't figure out the perfect position for this." He whined. "I don't know if they should be next to each other, or one in front and the other behind." Louis said and rubbed his back, all this movement was too much for him. "The doctor still hasn't told me to go on bed rest yet. I thought I would be by now." He said. He moved the bassinet forward, then backward, to the side. It was never ending.

Sighing, Harry walked around the bed, grabbed a bassinet, and carried it around to his side. “One on your side, one on mine. Problem solved,” he said, pulling the bassinet so it was about three inches away from the bed. He then gestured towards it, showing him what to do. “You have an appointment in two weeks, I'm sure she'll put you on bed rest then,” Harry said, sitting on the bed and scooting back until he was leaning against the headboard.

Louis looked at it, chewing on his lip. "No.." He whined. "Doesn't feel right." He said. He then went to the bassinet, moving it an inch downward, then nodded. "Perfect. Now same on the other side." He hummed and moved the bassinet. "I know, but we're having twins here. Really, it could be any day." He said honestly and rubbed his bump. "Now I'm ready for pizza." He said and licked his lips. "I'm sweaty now." He huffed.

“Come, sit on the bed with me and I'll order it,” Harry said, waving Louis over and patting the spot next to him. He leaned over the bed and grabbed a menu for a pizza place, then set back and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “What do you want?” He asked, flipping the menu open before he handed it to Louis. Louis’ taste in food always changed. Some days he wanted hawaiian, some days he wanted anchovies and ham.

Louis sat down and closed his eyes. He licked his lips and snapped them open. "Pepperoni, extra cheese, olives, sausage and pineapple." Louis said and looked at Harry. It was the weirdest combination yet but the thought of eating that pizza was almost orgasmic to Louis. It was insane how something so small could make him feel so good. "Please?" Louis asked with a smile.

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded before he dialed the number and held the phone to his ear. Some squeaky sounding girl answered, and Harry sighed as she said the name of the pizza place. “Hi, yeah. I need to order for a delivery,” he said, spouting out Louis’ order before he ordered himself a maat combination. “I also need an order of cheese sticks, a two liter of Pepsi, and garlic knots,” Harry said, licking his bottom lip before he clamped his teeth around it. After the woman told him the total and how long it would take, Harry hung up and threw his phone on the end of the bed. “Cuddles while we wait?” He asked Louis, arms opening in invitation. He wasn't into physical affection much, but today he needed it. He just needed Louis, the only constant in his life lately.

Louis looked at Harry, watching him as he ordered. "You want to cuddle with me?" He asked surprised when Harry was done ordering their food. Usually Louis had to beg Harry to cuddle, but this invitation was something he would gladly accept. He cuddled into Harry's arms, burying his face into Harry's chest. He breathed in deeply, humming softly at the scent of him.

“Shut up and let me enjoy this,” Harry said, scooting down the bed so he was lying on his back, arms wrapping around Louis’ small frame. He could feel the bump pressed firmly against his side, and it was comforting him; reminding him his life, wasn't for nothing, that in less than two months, he would have two heirs, two new people to carry on the Styles name. He sighed in content and for the first time in a long time, he relaxed completely, muscles becoming jello and mind shutting off until all he could feel, hear, and smell was Louis. His solid, but squishy, body pressed against his; the soft, nearly inaudible breaths that escaped past his chapped lips; the vanilla and coconut perfume combination mixed with a little sweat. All he knew was Louis, and he was fine with that. Way more than fine.

Louis rested his head on Harry's chest and sighed in content. He couldn't remember a time where they cuddled like this. He could feel Harry's muscles relax, the slow steady beat of his heart. The feeling of Harry's arm wrapped around him, hand on his side. He couldn't see Harry's face, but he could feel Harry's breath on his hair. He smiled, wrapping his leg around Harry's so they were intertwined. This was absolutely perfect.

Long legs twined together with shorter legs, and slim fingers laced with shorter stubbier ones behind Louis’ back. Harry breathed slowly, mind slowly drifting off to other places, happier places. He envisioned two little girls with shoulder length curly hair that was as dark as Harry's standing next to his pond, eyes alight with wonder and amazement as they watched the fish rise to the surface, their sleek black bodies moving with ease through the moss that has too made a home in Harry's pond. Then sitting off beside him was Louis, his slim body sprawled out across the dead grass as he soaked in the sun, hair tousled and skin sun kissed, making it this perfect shade of light caramel, the kind you get on those apples Louis has a weak spot for.

And running through the tall weeds was this little creature, no more than two feet tall, who jumped out and growled at Harry, messy light brown hair sticking up all over the place. Smeared across his lips was the chocolate from Harry's milk duds, and with a laugh he scoops the boy into his arms and attacks him with kisses. The light blue eyes that stare up at him has his heart stilling for a minute, and just as he's about to throw the small body into the air, promising the sweet creature he would catch it, a hand placed on his chest drags him out of his day dream and he's bought back to the present; to reality. He couldn't escape this place. While he can sit and pretend, and imagine his life is something it's not, he has to face the here and now. And that means facing the fact that his father is dead; that he took his life. With a shuttering breath, Harry's eyes snapped open and he stared up at the ceiling, chest filling with panic.

He wasn't afraid of getting caught, or upset over the fact that this had happened. He was, however, afraid of what would happen now. His father was no longer a constant threat. Everything Harry did; Harry was, was for his father. He's who pushed Harry to succeed, to take the world as it was and change it into what he wanted. Without him, would Harry still be able to conquer all he puts his mind to? Or would he give up, now that the ‘dragon” had been slayed?

But with a solid thump against his side, a reminder of who's life was at stake if he gave up, Harry wiped all those thoughts away. He would fight harder than he had ever fought before, and conquer all, for the sake of his children. They wouldn't know the pain he had known, or the struggle he has went through. They would grow up in a world that was at their fingertips, where anything was possible. And all of this would be because of his father. Because of the man he was. Harry would never, ever, become the monster he killed. He vowed that there and then. He would allow love into his heart, and allow himself to trust Louis. The boy, after all, was the one comforting him right now, not saying anything as Harry's arms tightened and his breathing quickened.

He was a silent comfort; something Harry needed more than the air in his lungs. He now understood what Alice had meant all those years ago, about the connection she had felt. Because Harry knew he would give up his last breath, saying the name that constantly danced on his tongue. The name that was the breath in his lungs, the hope in his heart, the fire at his feet.

And with a secret smile, Harry allowed that name to be set free. “Louis,” it was said in a glorified breath that had so much meaning behind it, so many secrets. The word weighed heavily in the air before falling around them like ashes after a fire, covering the two in a smokey blanket that cocooned the two in their own world.

And it was there, in that moment, that Louis knew so much was to come. Harry wasn't lost; he wasn't hopeless. In time, he would be his. In time; Harry would be okay. But for now, all he had to do was wait, and wait he would. 


	17. An Eventful Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! Just a warning, is there is some smut. I hope you all like that since I don't think we've added it in a while. Ashley and I have been discussing a little about possible ideas for a sequel? But we'll see.

Harry sat on the couch in his study, Louis' feet in his lap, pressing against stomach, and his laptop resting balanced on his knees. The boy was asleep, the steady rise and fall of his chest, mixed with his soft snores, a comfort to Harry as he typed away on his computer. He was supposed to be in a meeting in London right now, discussing what actions they should take to ruin and overtrump a new budding drug company. Their cover was a restaurant, but in the back, where nobody but employees were allowed, there were crates of a new shipment of drug. It was a new strain, similar to the one Harry had helped create, but different. It was better. While mixing together the electric buzz of a high, it combined together with hallucinations (stronger than any other drug could create) and the same happy, touchy feely high ecstasy gave you, and it lasted for hours. If he didn't do something quick, the other half of his customer base they haven't already stole, would be gone by the week's end.

But, like the good husband he was trying to be, he promised Louis he would stay home with him today. Leslie had put him on bed rest earlier this week, and Louis was absolutely miserable. He complained there was nothing to do, so Harry gave him one more day before the twins arrived. It has been two weeks since everything that went down with his father. They'd been questioned, but not convicted. The grief the two projected was enough to convince anyone they weren't the killers. So the case went cold. The detectives claimed they were still on top of it, but Harry knew otherwise. Desmond Styles was a menace. Everybody was happy he was gone, even Anne Styles, though she would never admit it to a living soul.

"Harry," a small whine, followed by shuffling, had Harry looking up from his laptop and smiling lopsidedly at his sleep mussed boy. "Morning sleeping beauty," he mumbled, wanting to change sleeping beauty to 'shrek', but he was going for a much gentler approach. Louis has been way too sensitive about the way he looks.

Louis being on bedrest was not fun. The only time he got up was to pee. Or to go to from the couch to the bed. That was it. He hated it. He hadn't left the house in what felt like forever. He looked up at Harry and smiled, seeing his face when he woke up was the best thing. He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn. His hair stood up in different directions, his eyes sleepy and his cheeks red from sleeping. "What are you doing?" He asked, seeing that Harry was on his laptop. He sat up slightly, holding his back. He really hoped this wouldn't last much longer. He didn't think he could take a little more than a month of this.

Harry shook his head and closed the laptop, the soft glaring light that once filled the room now gone, leaving them in a comfortable darkness. The thick curtains were drawn shut, per Harry’s request, so Louis could sleep more comfortable. “Just some work stuff,” he said, setting the laptop on the table in front of them before he turned a little, leaned down, and kissed Louis’ soft button nose. “How are you feeling?” He asked, even though he had seen the way Louis winced as he sat up.

Harry knew this was hard on him, and not just because his entire body aches constantly as it stretched to accommodate two little human beings, but because of how large he was. His entire body was swelling the closer he got to his due date. His ankles, toes, feet, legs, etc. The only thing that stayed the same was his face, and it had this certain glow to it that constantly drew Harry in, making him stare at Louis until he was caught and could either lie, or just brush it off and ignore it by doing something else. He found the boy absolutely stunning, but his opinion was biased, or so Louis said.

Louis couldn't help but glare at him. How was he feeling? He could write a book thicker than the fucking dictionary about how he was feeling. How horrible it was to be pregnant. But obviously, he wasn't going to put Harry through that. "What do you think?" He whined, just from moving to sit up he was ready to break out into a sweat. "I'm bigger than a whale, I sweat more than a fat man running a marathon. And my gas is absolutely atrocious. I didn't know that that even was a thing." Louis huffed and looked at Harry. "You're probably annoyed with me complaining all the time."

Harry laughed and rubbed Louis’ ankle, shaking his head. “You deserve it,” he said honestly, fingers moving further up Louis’ leg. “But how many times do I have to tell you, you aren’t a fucking whale, nor are you anywhere close to being the size of one. Do I have to go out whale hunting, drag the flubbery bastard all the way back here, and show you the real size of a whale before you believe me?” Harry asked, getting heated. He hated when Louis bad talked about himself, and said he was fat, or ugly, or any other ridiculous name in the book. He was carrying two fucking babies. His size was small, compared to most women/men who have been pregnant with twins. He should be happy.

Louis looked at Harry. "You don't get it. Imagine if you gained so much weight and had your stomach go from flat to carrying a watermelon in less than a year? It's not fun. I don't like looking at myself in the mirror anymore. I'm so disgusting. I don't care that I'm carrying life inside me. I'm still disgusting." Louis said looking at Harry. "I'm not going to believe you, ever." He said. He hated talking about this. He didn't want to get emotional like he always did.

Harry climbed up onto his knees, placed a hand on the cushion right next to Louis’ head and braced his weight on it as he leaned over the boy, his flat stomach pressing against Louis’ larger, rounder belly. “You are not disgusting,” Harry whispered sincerely, eye melting until they were two warm pools of emerald. He grasped Louis’ chin between his pointer finger and thumb and forced him to look up. “You can grow to be the size of a whale, or even this house, and I will still find you to be the most beautiful creature on the planet, because you are carrying my children. Mine,” Harry growled the last word as he shifted, his hand moving from Louis’ chin to splay across his belly. “To be quite honest with you, this is the hottest fucking thing i’ve ever seen, and not because I have a weird kink or fetish or whatever for pregnant people, because I don’t. I just have a thing for my wife, who’s carrying my babies,”

Louis stared at Harry, his heart beating fast in his chest. He didn't understand what was happening for the past few weeks. Anytime Harry looked at him for a long time, spoke the way he did. He would get weak in the knees, feel hot everywhere. He couldn't understand. He bit his lip, blushing hard as Harry's words hit his ears. "Y-You really mean it?" He stuttered. He still didn't believe him, but it was nice to hear that every once in awhile.

Harry nodded instantly and smirked a half smirk, the left side of his mouth curling up slightly. “I do, and if you don't believe me, let me prove it,” Harry said, pulling back from Louis so he could sit back down on the edge of the couch, though this time he was opening his computer again and closing out all the tabs before he logged into his private, secure account, where nothing could be taken if someone decided to hack him. It would fry not only their computer, but their entire hard drive, and every device connected to their Internet. It was a little much, but he wanted to make sure once someone tried to fuck with him and hack him, they'd never try it again.

Louis sat up and watched Harry. "What are you doing?" He asked confused. He couldn't help but get a little nervous. He still didn't know Harry well enough to know what tricks the man had up his sleeve. The smirk on Harry's face didn't make him feel any better. He tried to adjust himself to see Harry's screen, but he couldn't get himself into the right position. He huffed and waited for Harry to be done. "Hello? Did you hear me? I asked what you were doing." He whined.

“Huh?” Harry asked, ripping his gaze away from the computer to look at Louis. “Oh, I'm setting up the video recorder,” he said, like that would be answer enough, and went back to doing what he was doing. He clicked through the different lenses he had, adjusted the zoom, then leaned back and stared at himself on the computer screen. Perfect. “Make a sex tape with me, so I can show you how beautiful you look not only now, but when I'm fucking you senseless,” Harry said, looking up at Louis with a raised eyebrow and grin.

Louis' jaw dropped. "You have to be kidding me. There's no way I want my fat ass on camera for you to look back on. I don't want to remember this." He gestured to his body and huffed. "Harry I do not look good when we have sex. I already told you, I'm a whale. You probably would be happy to fuck a prettier, skinnier person right now." He said and looked down at his lap.

“I will literally go and find a whale just to show you what one really looks like,” Harry said, completely serious as he turned to face Louis. “And how many fucking times do I have to tell you I only want you. Haven't I proved that?” Harry asked. Sure, he could get some pretty little thing to fuck, but he didn't want to. He just wanted Louis, and he thought the boy trusted him enough to believe that.

Louis looked at Harry. "I trust that you won't go off and fuck someone else. But I'm sure you'd be fully capable." Louis said and bit his lip. He hadn't wanted Harry to touch him since he went on bed rest. There would be a spark of sexual attraction from Louis, but then Harry had to work or do something. Whenever Harry wanted it, Louis was never in the mood. "You don't need to find a whale. I see one every time I look in the mirror." He said and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the screen. He thought for a moment. Was this really a good idea? He looked at Harry and bit his lip. "Only if we never speak of this sex tape again."

Harry opened his mouth to object, and say he would never sleep with another whore as long as they were together, but he instantly shut it and stared at Louis with wide eyes. “Really?” He asked, literally bouncing in his seat as he turned to face Louis completely. “I promise to never speak of the sex tape again, but I do not promise I will delete it,” Harry said. He wasn't stupid. He'd look back on it every chance he got. He's never really been to fond of the idea of making a sex tape, even though many of his sexual partners have asked him to, but with Louis, it was the best idea he had ever thought of. On that screen, in that video, would be an immortal Louis and Harry. They would never change, and it would capture Louis’ breathtaking face as Harry fucks him, capture his sounds of pleasure. “Any other rules?”

Louis couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sight of Harry getting so excited about him agreeing to do the sex tape. He wasn't too fond of the idea, but at least he got put down some ground rules. Louis tapped his chin with the tip of his index finger as he thought of any other rules he could add to make this experience better. What was one thing he had always wanted, but they had never done? Something that Harry always made sure they didn't do? He smirked, looking at Harry. "We're doing the missionary position. You're going to face me." Louis said. "Not doggy style. Missionary." He smirked, wanting to see Harry's reaction.

Harry blanched and his mouth fell open as he scrambled for what to say. He's never faced anyone during sex. Never. He's never trusted someone enough, and just didn't want anyone to see as he came undone… But could he be ready now? Louis hasn't betrayed him ever, really. He may have said things to hurt him, but he hasn't betrayed him… And Harry's honestly thought about facing him more than once. “Fine. Missionary,” Harry agreed, voice weak. He swallowed a few times and cleared his throat, his palms growing sweaty at just the thought of Louis seeing him… All of him, unguarded.

Louis did and didn't understand why Harry made such a big deal of them facing each other during sex. It was a very intimate thing. Being inches away from your partners face, looking into the windows of their souls. But, he could also use his neck to just look away. They had been doing really, really good. He even believed that it was time for them to do this, he had been wanting to for a while now. He wanted to see Harry's face. What he looked like when they had sex. It was still a mystery to him since he hadn't seen his face in that kind of situation before.

Swallowing thickly, Harry rubbed his palms across his jeans before he stood up and undid them. “Shall we?” He asked, voice returning to its usual strength, though it was notches lower. He pulled his pants down, kicked them off in a random direction, and pulled his shirt up and over his head. “I'll be right back,” he mumbled, quickly scurrying from the room to grab some lube, a pillow, and a rubber band. When he returned Louis was sitting on the couch in just his red panties, the rest of his clothes surrounding him on the floor. Harry, with the pillow tucked under his arm, opened the curtains to let the soft glow of the last remaining hour of sunlight to filter in through the window. “I grabbed you this,” Harry said, holding up the pillow before he handed it to Louis. “And I grabbed this, so you could braid my hair. I.. Uh.. Didn't think you'd want my hair falling in your.. Um... Your face,” Harry admitted, face growing slightly warm as he listed up the thick purple ponytail.

Louis very hesitantly took his clothes off when Harry left the room. He immediately got nervous, sitting exposed like he was. He didn't know how someone could feel sexy when they're this big. But the red, lace panties he was wearing were helping a little bit. He looked up and smiled when he saw the rubber band. He chuckled at how nervous Harry got, stumbling slightly over his words. "Sit down. I'll braid your hair." He grinned.

Harry did as he was told, and sat down on the floor in front of Louis, just to make it easier. He hummed as those fingers threaded through his hair, brushing through it before he actually began to braid it. He quite enjoyed it when Louis did this, is was soothing. “Is down here fine, or do you want to go upstairs on the bed?” Harry asked, practically falling asleep as Louis braided his hair. He hadn't really thought about how the couch would be on Louis’ back up until now. Their bed was a memory foam, so it formed around his spine and helped some of the pressure off of it, so it was the most ideal place to be. But it was ultimately up to Louis.

Louis did the classic French braid like he always did, working his way from the top to the bottom. When he felt the hair in his hands, he noticed it wasn't as greasy as it usually was. He knew Harry had used oils in his hair. "Upstairs probably. There's less of a chance of me stopping you halfway through because my back is killing me. Besides, that bed is amazing. If we didn't have that, I swear I wouldn't get any sleep. Really helps." He said and finished the braid, tying it with the rubber band.

Out of habit, Harry reached a hand back and ran it down the length of his braid, which has grown considerably long in the past two weeks, since the day he stopped using those damn oils. Well, in reality it's only grown an inch or so, but it was noticeable to him. His hair was also healthier, and had a nice shine to it, rather than that oily shine that made light reflect off of it and burn your eyeballs. “The bed I had before the renovation, I had for five years. I loved it, and the brand, so I thought I'd get another one, but a double stuffed memory foam,” Harry said, just rambling as he stood up, long legs stretching automatically, and grabbed the fluffy pillow he had brought in from the theatre room.

Louis stood up as well, struggling a bit as it was hard to get himself up. He would have to turn slightly to his side, pushing himself up with his arms. He looked Harry up and down, seeing his toned body, his tan, just everything about him was insanely attractive. He chewed on his lip as he continued to stare at Harry. He couldn't help it, he was just so hot. Louis looked up at Harry, looking into his eyes. "That bed is truly amazing. Except it's hard to get out of. I sink into it and getting out of that bed with this belly, very hard to do." He chuckled.

Harry allowed his body to be admired, watching as Louis’ hungry orbs racked over his entire body, head to toe, before he did it again and finally let their eyes lock. Harry licked his bottom lip and whistled lowly under his breath, his own eyes breaking away from Louis’ to take in his boys magnificent body. “We stay down here any longer, and tape be damned, I'll fuck you against the wall,” Harry said, darkening orbs flickering up to cloudy blue skies.

Louis swallowed hard. "Fuck." He breathed out and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, kissing him hard. He held onto Harry tightly, moaning softly as their tongues collided together. After a minute, he pulled away, panting. "God.. Just want you to fuck me. You're making me so horny. You wanna tape me, take me wherever you want. Just want your massive cock inside me." Louis said, licking his lips as he looked at Harry.

A fire ignited in Harry's groin the moment Louis’ lips met his, and his tongue ran across the inside of his cheeks. Weeks of teasing, and taunting, and blue balls came rushing back and he was suddenly needy, the air exploding between the two in a fiery combustion. Harry growled at Louis’ words, grabbed the laptop, and drug Louis up the stairs with him. “I just want you on my fucking cock. Fill you so good, baby,” Harry said as he spun Louis around and gently pushed him back on the bed. He then set the laptop on their side table and drug it out, making it so the entire bed was in the frame of the camera.

Louis panted, looking up at Harry from where he was on the bed. "Come on daddy. Want you to fill me up. Want you so bad." He whined and bit his lip, waiting anxiously for him. It was like out of nowhere where he was so horny. Just five minutes ago he wasn't even in the mood, now it felt like he hadn't had sex in months.

Harry's cock was hard, stretching the elastic band of his boxers and creating a noticeably large tent. “Lay back,” Harry instructed him, watching Louis on the screen as he slowly lowered himself back on the bed, his head propped up by a mountain of pillows. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then with his fingers shaking slightly, he clicked the large red button and in the right corner of the screen numbers began to count. 1, 2, 3, 4-- “Harry,” a needy moan, followed by a couple of breathless gasps, had Harry’s pupils dilating. He turned around, all nervousness gone, and quickly pulled his boxers down before he stepped over them, cock bobbing with every move.

Louis laid back, his eyes glued to Harry's movements. He couldn't remember a time he was so horny. "Come on.. Daddy.." He whined, getting even more excited as Harry crawled onto he bed. His heart began to beat faster as Harry came closer to him. He watched Harry pull down his boxers, letting out a moan at the sight of his cock. "Fuck daddy.." He breathed out. "I can't wait for that to be inside me."

Harry rounded the bed just as Louis started to say something else, a needy beg by the way his breathing picked up speed and his back arched. Without a word of warning, or even letting Louis finish was he was going to say, Harry was pouncing on the bed, hands grabbing Louis’ to hold them above his head as his tongue assaulted his mouth, stealing his breath and the moans that died in his throat. Apparently three weeks without sex was too much, because before Harry even realized what he was doing, his groin was rubbing against Louis’, their shafts brushing and becoming slick with their conjoined precum that leaked steadily out of both of their cocks.

Louis gasped as he kissed Harry, moaning loudly against his lips. He didn't think a kiss could feel so amazing. His moans just continued to get louder as they began to grind against each other. They were both so needy, but had so much passion at the same time. Louis moaned loudly. "F-Fuck daddy!" He groaned

Harry made some happy growling noise in the back of his throat in agreement, and let go of Louis’ hands in favor of grasping handfuls of his ass cheeks to lift him up, to get further friction in the place he most needed it. “Fuck,” Harry groaned, lips moving to trail kisses down Louis’ jaw and neck, lips light as a feather. The next thing he knew, his hands were gliding up Louis’ swollen bump before they reached his chest, fingers pinched around his swollen nipples which drew a high pitched moan from Louis. A cloudy, milky substance leaked from his nipples, his breast milk coming in, but not fully in.

Louis whimpered loudly, Harry hadn't touched his nipples in so long. He forgot how sensitive they were. Sometimes he would feel how sensitive they were when a certain material rubbed up against them. He could feel the liquid drip down onto his chest. He whimpered and looked at Harry. "W-What is that?"

“Just colostrum. Your body is preparing for the arrival of the babies, so you'll start leaking milk,” Harry explained in a rush, lips dragging down Louis’ pulsepoint on his neck. He tweaked the sensitive buds between his fingers as he began to suck at the column of Louis’ throat, purplish bruises forming wherever his lips touched. He wanted to draw more noises from Louis, wanted him to be extremely boisterous so Harry could always remember how good he made him feel in this moment.

Louis moaned and nodded. "O-Okay daddy." He gasped, tilting his head so Harry had more room to kiss his neck. He cried out and arched his back slightly. "Daddy! They're sensitive!" He whimpered and breathed heavily. "Please fuck me! Please!" Louis cried and tried to thrust his hips up.

“Fine, stop moving,” Harry said, voice muffled. He made his way down Louis’ body, pausing long enough to lick up the strip of the milky liquid. His nose wanted to wrinkle at the bitter taste, but he quickly bowed his head to mouth at Louis’ hip bones so he wouldn't see anything. Harry knew his milk wouldn't actually come in until after the twins were born, so he didn't expect it to taste too appetizing.

Returning back to the task at hand, Harry grasped the elastic band of Louis’ panties with his teeth and using only his teeth, he pulled them down, his nose assaulted with the sweet vanilla soap Louis used to wash his legs. Letting go of the panties once he reached Louis’ ankles, Harry set up on his knees and gently removed each of Louis’ legs from the panties before he flung them off towards the door. He grabbed the lube off the end of the bed and squirted a decent amount on his fingers before he leaned back down Louis’ body. “Don't thrust up,” Harry warned the boy before he took a deep breath and sucked the head of Louis’ cock into his mouth. The bitter, saltiness of his precum weighed heavily on Harry's tongue, but he pushed past it and swallowed his entire length. Blow jobs wasn't really Harry's thing, but that didn't mean he wasn't good at them.

Louis stopped moving, breathing heavily. He just wanted Harry to fuck him so bad. He got goosebumps as Harry pulled down his panties, biting his lip. He couldn't see Harry much since his bump was in the way. He moaned loudly as his cock was in the warmth of Harry's mouth. "O-Oh.." He moaned. Harry had never done this before, and it felt so so amazing.

Harry hollowed his cheeks and pulled up before he pushed back down, head bobbing as he picked up a slow speed. He swirled his tongue every so often before he allowed it to trace over one of Louis’ veins, the scratchiness from his tongue an odd, but amazing, feeling against the smooth, velvety skin around Louis’ cock. The boy bowed off the mattress and moaned until he was breathless, which is exactly what Harry wanted. He was completely distracted with Harry's devilish mouth that he didn't notice when the older man twirled a lubed finger around his puckered entrance before he shoved it in, eyes screwing shut as he prepared for the involuntary thrust of Louis’ hips.

Louis gasped, gripping the sheets below him as he felt Harry suck him off. He didn't think Harry would be good at this, but he was so so wrong. The feeling of his tongue, lips, his mouth in general. He could cum right now. He tugged on the sheets, crying out loudly as one of Harry's long fingers slid into his hole. "Daddy!" He whined. "Daddy!" He cried again, the feeling was so good he couldn't help but thrust his hips up, even though Harry told him no. He moaned as his cock went further into the back of his throat. "Oh yes daddy! God I need you!"

Harry choked around Louis’ long, thick length, tears pricking to his eyes. It was uncomfortable, to say the least, but he focused on Louis and his needs and took a deep breath in through his nose before he pulled up, lips drawing up Louis’ shaft as Harry's finger withdrew from his hole. At the same time, just to really fuck with Louis, he bared his teeth and let them drag down his cock as he added another finger, stretching Louis’ hole further, letting the pleasure from the blow job distract him from the stinging pain of his asshole being stretched far too quickly. But Harry was getting impatient. He needed this; needed Louis.

Louis let out a whine at the feeling of his hole being empty. All he was waiting for was Harry's cock to be inside him. He knew he had to be prepped, but he was impatient as well. Louis let out a long, loud, and high pitched whine as Harry's teeth dragged down the soft skin of his cock, wincing at the pain in his bum. "Fucker." He grunted and tugged at the sheets, trying to look down at Harry.

Harry grinned and began pumping his fingers in and out of Louis, spreading apart to stretch him further before even dared adding a third finger. “You wick wit,” Harry said around his mouthful of cock, eyes snapping open so he could peak at Louis from above his bump. He winked at him, green eyes still glassy from the unshed tears, and flicked his tongue over Louis’ head, allowing it to sneak into his slit and collect the bitter precum.

Louis gasped and moaned softly. "Daddy just fuck me already! I'm going to cum!" He whimpered and gripped the sheets tighter. The little flicks of Harry's tongue were driving him insane. He was going to cum if Harry didn't stop and fucked him already. "Daddy please!" Louis begged.

Harry popped of Louis’ cock and smacked his red, swollen lips. “What if daddy wants to taste you?” Harry asked, slightly breathless. He arched his fingers inside Louis, scraping his fingernails down the inside of his velvety walls, and grinned when Louis scream loudly in pleasure. Truth be told, he was just putting this off. With a paranoid glance over his shoulder at the screen that had perfect view of him; of his face when he would be fucking Louis, he shifted sideways until only his back was visible and he was straddling Louis’ right thigh. He was nervous, well, scared. He didn't want his first time facing someone to be recorded, but he also didn't want Louis to back out now. Not when both of their cocks were swollen and begging for a release.

Louis looked at Harry. "D-Daddy come on. Please. I need you. Oh!" He screamed and arched his back slightly, whimpering softly as he tugged harder at the sheets. "Come on you never leave me hanging like this unless I'm being punished. Daddy I didn't do anything wrong!" He whined. "Daddy please?" Louis begged, looking up at the older man. It was obvious he was so needy and needed Harry.

Harry froze at Louis’ one sentence, eyebrows furrowing. Louis thought he was being punished?? “Baby,” Harry sighed, shaking his head. He rolled his shoulders and sucked in a deep breath before he grabbed the laptop and set it on the bed next to them, propped up by a pillow. If they were going to do this, they might as well do it properly. Withdrawing his fingers from Louis’ hole, a shudder ran down Harry's spine as he crawled up the bed and slotted himself between Louis' legs. “I-- are you ready?” He asked, swallowing thickly. He looked at the screen again, not at all recognizing the pale man staring back at him. He needed to suck it up, for the sake of Louis.

Louis looked up at Harry and bit his lip, breathing slightly heavy. He watched as Harry set the laptop down. "I-Its gonna be that close?" He stuttered. He didn't like the thought of that, but he was never going to see it so it didn't matter. He looked up at Harry, a small smile forming on his lips. "I'm ready." He said. He was so ready to have sex like this, with Harry, for the first time.

Harry swallowed the lump of bile in his throat and slowly breathed out of his nose. He could do this. Scooting forward, Harry grasped Louis’ bum and lifted it until his bum was setting on his knees, making it so he was propped up. This way, his bump wouldn't get into the way too much. Making sure the camera was set at a good angle, and would capture everything, Harry decided he had put this off too much. He had done other things he never thought he would, like cuddle, stop fucking whores, and willingly accept Louis’ feelings, and even his own. With one last deep breath, he lined his aching head against Louis’ hole and without allowing himself to think twice about it, he thrust forward, slowly entering Louis’ hole and allowing him to adjust inch by inch to Harry's thick, massive length.

Louis stared at Harry, watching him. He looked almost pale compared to minutes before. Was this really too much for him? He couldn't believe Harry was reacting like this when all it was, was they had to face each other. He couldn't wrap his brain around it at all. Louis whined softly at the feeling of Harry's head against his throbbing hole. Inch by inch, he felt Harry's cock go inside him. Every little detail of his cock, he could feel it slowly. His jaw dropped, clawing at the sheets below him.

Harry's jaw was clenched, ticking in sync with the seconds that passed. His eyes were screwed shut tightly, him unwilling to open them. It was too much. The clench of Louis’ hole around his cock, the feeling of his body beneath his, so solid, so real, and the knowledge that with just one slight crack of his eye, he would see Louis, watch as his face twists in pleasure and his hands claw desperately at the Egyptian silk sheets. Breathing shallowly, Harry moved Louis’ legs so they were wrapped around his waist and with one last surge of courage, Harry opened his eyes and took in everything below him. The fast rise and fall of Louis’ chest, the way his fringe moved with every breath he blew out from between his parted lips, and his dark blue eyes that were partially hidden behind his hooded eyes, pupils blown with lust.

“Fuck,” Harry gasped, head swimming as he moved forward and allowed their lips to connect. His hands moved to rest on the mattress on either sides of Louis’ head, and his cock got nudged deeper, making them both gasp in sync. His lips moved skillfully against Louis’ as he pulled out, swallowing and shushing every whimper and moan the boy made, before he slowly pushed back in. It was a slow, torturous rhythm that had his body igniting in a fire that was slowly burning him; spreading from his core and threatening to devore his very existence if he just allowed himself to see Louis one last time.

Louis looked up at Harry, his jaw dropping from the intense pleasure. Usually it was in a quick, smooth motion Harry thrusted inside him. To feel this was amazing. Louis kissed back, moaning into his mouth as Harry thrusted in and out of him. He whimpered, gripping the sheets tightly in his hands. He tugged hard, not being able to control his movements. Louis looked at Harry, whimpering softly when Harry pulled out. He didn't understand why. He continued whimper and whine even though Harry was shushing him, moaning loudly when the man thrusted back in. "O-Oh!" He cried and tugged harder on the sheets.

The need was there in both of them, tempting them to go faster; harder. But it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared, and Harry found himself craving the slowness, in feeling every single tremor of pleasure that ran throughout Louis’ body with every deep, measured thrust. It would be a slow build; one where the two would be begging for a release, spellbound by the pleasure, by the way the other looked. “Louis,” Harry moaned, noise broken; needy. It didn't sound like him, like the man he was supposed to be, but he drew strength from his weakness and pulled his lips away from Louis’ to stare down at the boy beneath him… And when green eyes met blue, every muscle in Harry's body was pulled taut and he was knocked breathless, unable to allow his lungs to expand with the much needed oxygen when he was entrapped in Louis’ eyes, in the moment.

Louis clenched around him, just begging for the fast thrusts that Harry could do so well. But to be able to feel every inch and detail of Harry's cock felt so amazing, he couldn't describe the feeling. He moaned and whimpered softly, looking up at Harry. When he heard Harry moan his name, he moaned back in pleasure. "Daddy.." He whimpered after him. He loved this so much. He looked into Harry's eyes, not able to look away from the green orbs.

Harry buried his head in Louis' neck, reasons unknown to the boy, and bit his lip harshly to stifle any noise. With one last thrust, Harry grabbed the boys hips and strained slightly as he turned them over, heart stilling in his chest and chest constricting as all of Louis' weight was placed on top of him. It didn't bother him at all, but it was a struggle to adjust to how deep he had went, and how odd it felt to have Louis like this after all these months. "Hands on my chest," Harry gasped, eyes still closed tightly. His grip on Louis' hips tightened in a near bruising grip as the boy wiggled his hips, trying to adjust to the sudden change.

Louis groaned when they rolled over, the sudden movement a little much on his back. He put his hands on Harry's chest and began to bounce slowly, moaning loudly as he got Harry's cock deeper inside him. "Fuck! Daddy!" He moaned and threw his head black, bouncing slightly quicker. He just needed Harry's cock inside him.

Harry moaned and stilled Louis for a second to look up and see him perched atop of him, then he slid down the bed and scrambled for a better handhold and allowed the boy to move once again. His hips shifted slightly, and the teen moaned loudly and clawed at Harry's chest as his cock slid in deeper, rubbing along the inside of his velvety walls, and nudging against his prostate, creating sweet friction that Louis has been searching for. One of Louis’ fingernails caught Harry's nipples and the man scream out loudly, head thrown back in pleasure as he let himself get lost in the moment.

Louis whimpered. "Oh god! Daddy!" He cried and bounced as fast as his body would let him. He was so close to his orgasm. Sweat ran down his body, the light making his skin glisten. He clawed hard at Harry's chest, trying to keep himself from orgasming. Every nudge at his prostate, every bounce he did. He cried out loudly in pleasure, tears rolling down his cheeks from the stimulation.

Harry was fully aware of Louis, and every small thing he did. He was aware of every move, of every pant, of every brush of his fingers, and vice versa. He would keep his head thrown back, eyes shut tightly, when he knew when Louis was looking, because he was most vulnerable then. His hands acted as sensors, and the moment he felt the muscles along Louis’ arse elongate, his eyes snapped open and he looked again, admiring the boy bouncing away on his cock, bringing them both higher and higher, safely hiding behind Louis’ throes of pleasure, only to throw his head back and hide from the raw physicality of their actions when Louis began to bow his head again.

Louis whimpered, clawing harder at his chest. "D-Daddy!" He moaned loudly. He loved this so much, riding Harry like this. "Please daddy!" Louis screamed, Harry's cock jabbing into his prostate. "Please daddy! I need to cum! Daddy!" Louis whimpered, more tears pouring down his cheeks. He couldn't hold it anymore, he needed to release so bad.

Louis was ready to scream from the pressure in his stomach, the head of his cock aching and begging for attention. He whimpered in relief when Harry grasped his cock and with three tugs, he was coming, his milky semen splattering across Harry's torso. Seconds later Harry followed after him, and Louis tried to see his face, tried to see what he looked like as he came, but his eyes were closed. The only thing he could see was this curl of Harry's lips, the same one he's seen only once before, then it was gone and Harry was screaming as he filled Louis to the brink. The small boy cried loudly and slumped against Harry, body a pile of Jello. He was thoroughly fucked, the stars still swimming in his vision. Sex with Harry has always been amazing… Mind blowing… But this, what they just shared, was beyond anything words could ever explain.

Louis pushed himself off, getting off of Harry slowly, whimpering softly at the feeling of Harry not being inside him. He laid down next to Harry, panting heavily. He never thought something so simple as facing Harry would make such a difference in their sex life. Even though they didn't look at each other much, he was glad they shared that moment, although he didn't understand why Harry didn't look at him much. Was it because he was that disgusting to look at? He knew Harry was lying when Harry said that he was still attractive. He bit his lip and curled up next to Harry.

He trailed a finger down the man's stomach, avoiding the drying patches of his own cum, and chanced a glance up at Harry. He was breathing normally, the steady rise and fall of his chest cluing Louis in that he was nearly asleep. Pecking just above one of his extra nipples, Louis detangled himself from Harry and, ignoring the stickiness that began to trail down the inside of his thighs when he stood up, he grabbed the laptop and waddled over to the couch by their window. He bit his lip and found an old T-shirt and laid it down on the cushion before he set down, not wanting to stain the expensive couch. “Harry,’ Louis whispered, just assuring the man was really asleep before he clicked stop on the video and then clicked the file so he could watch it.

When Harry wasn't awake, he sighed in relief. He didn't want to get caught doing this since he said he never wanted to speak of it. He didn't know why he had to watch a video of them having sex, he probably would look away because he hates looking at his body. He took a deep breath as he opened the file, the mouse hovering over the play button. He pressed play, watching.

The first thing that rang through the speakers was his high pitched moan and he cringed, quickly turning down the volume before he turned his gaze on the screen. The first few minutes were nothing special, so he fast forwarded through it. But then something caught his eye. Harry glanced at the screen and there was that same damn, secretive smile Louis had seen when he came, then he flipped them over and part of his face became invisible due to the pillow. Louis’ heartbeat picked up speed, and he fast forwarded the video a few more seconds, then just allowed himself to watch.

Harry laid out on the mattress like that, breathing shallow and off beat, had Louis stirring in his seat. The way he looked in that pose reminded Louis of the first time they had sex, when he had first realized how hot Harry really was, despite their age difference. His body has always been alluring to him, could turn him on with just the flex of his abs or the sight of his well defined v-line. The long body was splayed out before him, lean in most places, and muscly in all the rest. His skin glistened with sweat, then red marks appeared across his pale chest and Louis watched, fascinated, as he scream out in pleasure and all the delicious tension left his muscles taut, defined enough to remind Louis that Harry was a fit man, one who was stronger than most in more ways than just physical strength. He was someone that appeared so hard and so unbreakable, but in that moment, when he lifted his head to look at Louis, he was just like any other person on the planet. He had a weakness, and in that moment, Louis realized it was him.

Louis’ hand froze on the mouse pad, his eyes focused on the image of Harry while Harry thought nobody was paying attention. Bright eyes, too bright for Harry, roamed over Louis’ body, over his face. Flashes of blue was all that the camera picked up in flickers of light, which is something Harry did on purpose, because in that moment all he was thinking would be left for only him to know. A hand brushed down the length of Louis’ neck, a gesture he didn't notice because he was too focused on moving his hips, and Harry was smiling that secret smile, his hand gently brushing the stray pieces of hair off of Louis’ forehead.

Louis tilted his head to the side as he watched Harry closely, watched as he waited until Louis was facing away before he did anything. He would watch him, like he was the only thing he had ever seen, and he would touch him as if he was afraid he would break. A curious finger tracing a line down Louis’ bump, the back of his knuckles running along the column of Louis’ throat, the press of lips against the tips of Louis’ fingers when the boy was engaged in fucking Harry, solely focused on the pleasure. All of these gestures left Louis confused, head spinning and walls crumbling around him.

These were the little things Louis has been asking for, things he thought Harry was incapable of doing or showing. He thought their relationship was lacking something that had always been there, a depth he had sought after for months, that had made him leave Harry for two months. He had been expressing them for god knows how long, but always when he thought nobody was looking, when nobody would notice. It made him wonder what other things Harry has done in their everyday lives that Louis hasn't noticed, gestures of affection he simply didn't see.

It wasn't until digitized Louis began to scream and whimper that Harry leaned up and kissed his chin before he began to pump his cock, and Louis found himself staring into Harry's eyes through the screen, the stare still so intense even though it was only a video. He shivered and a single tear ran down his cheek when Harry winked at the screen, smiled that secret smile, and threw his head back in pleasure. Everything Louis has ever wanted, was there in front of him. Harry was bare in those last few moments, and Louis cursed himself that he hadn't looked down sooner. Three seconds sooner and he would have seen all there was to see of Harry, unguarded and all secrets out on display.

“Stop watching me, you creep, and come back to bed,” Harry said, his voice rough and grainy from sleep. Louis jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly wiped away the tears that began to steadily fall. “Sorry, just a second,” Louis mumbled, glancing down at Harry on the screen one last time. This was the only time he'd be able to see him like that. In those few seconds, with his eyes unguarded and heart open, was all Louis needed to see to know that Harry loved him. He wasn't ready to admit that, and Louis accepted it. He would forever have this video, forever have the secret moments Harry shared with him, and nobody could take them away.

Smiling, Louis sniffled and closed the laptop before he set it on the couch next to him and walked back over to the bed. He didn't say anything to Harry about watching the video, or how Harry had revealed himself completely and told Louis his secret, because the older man deserved to have this moment. So, silent as he could be, Louis climbed up on the bed and laid next to him, curling into his side with his head resting on his chest. A few thumps and flutters inside his stomach reminded him that his happy family life fantasy was something that could actually become his reality. Harry loving him was his reality, and Louis buried his face in his husbands chest to hide his smile.

~~~~~

When Louis woke up the next morning, he couldn't help but smile. He was happy from last nights previous events, but today was his baby shower. Louis had been planning it for a while now. He sat up in bed, groaning softly. He was pretty sore, but it was a great feeling. Like every time he moved or sat down, it was a reminder of the night before. He got up and put on his robe, hearing movement downstairs. He was confused, but then remembered his mum and sisters were coming to the house very early to set up, wanting Louis to sleep in as usual and stay in bed for as long as possible.

Louis waddled down the stairs wanting to see what was going on, since he knew that he would be sitting for the remainder of the day. He walked through the bottom level of the house and followed the noise in the living room, which was covered in pink. Streamers, balloons, fake flowers. There were some games being set up as well. He looked around, spinning in a circle as he did a 360 of the room. "Wow, mom. You really outdid yourself. This is really amazing." He said to her. He couldn't wait for Harry to see. They were going to have a lot of people coming, even though they really didn't need any gifts for the babies, they were excited to celebrate the birth of their daughters that was soon approaching.

Harry had woke up early this morning and, after doing laps around his house to get some leg exercise in, he went into the gym and worked out for a few hours before he dared walk up the stairs and into their bedroom. When he had walked through the open door, face red and sweat costing his skin, the first thing his eyes laid on was the laptop sitting on the couch. His mind had been on it all day, even all night, but he'd forced the temptation back and locked it away. He didn't want to see himself, open and vulnerable, while fucking Louis. He knew it was there, knew what to expect when he watched the video, so he just didn't.

By the time he drug himself away from the entrance of the door and into their bathroom, the sun was just barely rising, just barely gracing the world with it's rays of golden light that would bathe the world in calmness. Louis has been sound asleep on the bed, so Harry dressed and readied himself for the day. He chose a black suit with a dark pink tie and light pink shirt, deciding he would wear something today to go with the baby shower. After settling some things and setting up meetings and things in his office, Harry cleared his schedule for a few hours for the baby shower, then roamed down the stairs. Hector was in the kitchen, working his ass off as he prepared food for the baby shower. A few of his choice co-chefs were there to help him, but he was the lead man. Nothing made it into the fridge without his approval.

Nodding at the man, Harry walked through the lower level of the house, watching as all his maids busied themselves and got the house ready. Everybody was happy, giddy, really, that they had something to prepare for. It has been years since Harry has had any sort of celebration or gathering at his house, and his maids were getting bored cleaning the same spotless house day in and day out. The curtains in his main living room were drawn open, and the doors were opened as well, letting the wonderful breeze of morning flow throughout the house. He walked through the doors, and the warm sun pounded against his skin, instantly warming him. Out here was where Harry would give Louis his surprise. They were getting it set up, the garden surrounding them making this the perfect spot. Then, after he made sure everything was going according to plan, he left with Zeek to take care of some business in London, which is where he will be until four hours before the baby shower.

"Well thank you sweetie, but you should go into the kitchen and get some breakfast. I'm happy to help set up the baby shower. You need to rest, relax and get ready after breakfast." Jay said to Louis. Louis smiled and kissed his mum on the cheek before walking into the kitchen, he pouted, knowing that Harry wasn't here. He knew he had some work duty to do. But he wished he could've said goodbye to Harry this morning. After eating breakfast, he waddled upstairs to get dressed since he was only in a robe. He was excited for the baby shower because it was the first time there was ever a party, or anything like that at the house. At least, not since he had been there.

Louis stood in front of his closet, debating what to wear. He wanted to look nice for the baby shower, but he had no nice shirts that fit with his bump. All he wore were large t-shirts and sweatpants. His maternity pants barely fit him. He didn't know if he should go bold and wear something feminine, like a dress. He hadn't worn anything like that in a long time. It would be easy, a loose dress. That way he wouldn't get too hot, and it would easily fit over his bump, but looking at himself in the mirror he couldn't bring himself to do it. Even though he felt so much love, and confidence in what he saw in the video last night, he still had trouble with how his body looked. He stood in front of the closet, bottom lip trembling. He didn't mind wearing sweatpants and t-shirts in front of Harry. But there were going to be so many people here. He couldn't believe he was about to cry over not knowing what to wear, but he knew it was just his stupid hormones acting up again.

Jay was blowing up a few more balloons when her cellphone ranging. Eyebrows furrowing, she dug through her bag and found her old brick phone and clicked the green answer button. “He-” she began, but for cut off by the person on the other line. “How's Louis?” The man asked, and Jay instantly recognized the voice. “He's fine, Harry. He just ate breakfast, and now he's upstairs getting dressed,” the woman said, rolling her eyes. She had no doubt he was watching her right now through some hidden cameras. Hell, he probably knew what Louis was doing at this exact moment.

Sandwiching the phone between her ear and shoulder, she tied off the balloon she had been blowing up and tied a pink ribbon around it, then let it go. “Did you need to speak to him?” She asked when there was a few moments of silence. There was some sort of rustling on the other end, followed by a man's muffled voice. “No, um, will you just go check and make sure he got the package I left for him on the bathroom sink?” Harry asked, and Jay cocked her head to the side. She agreed before she hung up and sent one of the girls up to tell Louis. She was too busy to be running that boys damned errands, but that didn't mean she wasn't curious about what this mysterious package had in it.

Louis sniffled and wiped his eyes. He continued to stare at his closet, feeling so stupid. When he let out a sigh and reached for his classic big t-shirt, Fizzy came upstairs. Louis turned to look at her, confused at what she wanted. "Mum just wanted me to tell you that there's a package for you in the bathroom." She shrugged. "I don't know anything else." She said and ran downstairs. Louis furrowed his eyebrows. A package? Why would he get a package? He waddled into the bathroom, seeing a bright white box with a silk pink ribbon around it. There was a little card tucked underneath the ribbon. Louis picked it up, reading it in his head.

'I know you don't have a lot of clothes to wear for the shower, and I know it's important to you. I got you this, I hope you like it. I can't wait to see you in it. -H'

Louis couldn't help but smile when he read the note. He happily opened the box, gasping at what was inside. On top was a pair of nude sandals. They were very strappy, but very very adorable. Next was a pair of white maternity jeans, that were luckily very stretchy. He needed a new pair and he was glad that these would be big enough where he would feel comfortable in them. The shirt, he couldn't help but gasp at. A light pink button up with flower detailing. But, that wasn't the best part. Louis couldn't figure out the material, but it was stretchy so his bump would be nice and comfortable in his shirt. He couldn't believe that Harry got this for him. He quickly waddled into the bedroom, trying it on. He grinned, finally feeling beautiful for the first time in a while. He was even more excited for Harry to come home.

Jay shouted at Fizzy when she came running down the stairs and came zipping around a corner, nearly running into not only a maid, but a glass stand Harry had that was full of priceless collectible vases. “This is not our house, and you will not act like a wild animal! Behave, or I'll send you to live with wolves!” Jay said, voice stern as she wagged a finger at her daughter. Fizzy nodded and scurried out of the room, no doubt heading for the theatre room. “Go ahead and go vegetate in front of that damn,” Jay mumbled under her breath. She fixed a few things, then walked into the living room to sit down and relax for a moment.

This room has already been set up and decorated. The only thing left in here that needed to be done was open the curtains to let some sun in, but the moment she reached for the thick, cottony material, a hand was grabbing hers. “No, um, masta Styles no want curtains open,” a small woman said, hispanic accent thick and her brown eyes wide. Jay opened her mouth to protest, but then Louis was walking into the living room and she forgot all about the curtains and her curiosity. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. “You look absolutely stunning!” She gushed, admiring the way his pale skin looked compared to the light pink shirt.

Louis blushed hard as he slowly came down the stairs, hand on his back. "Don't you like it? Harry got it for me." He said happily and waddled over to his mum. "This place looks so amazing. Thank you so much for decorating. I wish I could have helped." He said and rubbed his bump. He couldn't help but look down at himself, admiring the way he looked. The shirt looked amazing, even with his bump. It configured to his body, the clothes were right so they showed off his curves. He didn't know if Harry did that on purpose. For being almost eight months pregnant, he sure did feel amazing.

Jay grabbed Louis’ shoulders and held him out at arm's length so she could look at the outfit, then she turned him in a complete circle and was grinning by the time he turned around. “That boy can never just do something out of the kindness of his heart, can he?” she said, shaking her head as she walked over to a table and began arranging some of the props for the games. When Louis shared a confused look with the maid, Jay sighed and shooed him over to the couch. “Your butt, Lou. Harry got you those jeans because of the way they would make your butt look,” Jay explained, red lightly tinting her cheeks. She was his mother, so looking at his butt that has doubled in size was uncomfortable, but talking about it was something she never wanted to do again.

Louis blushed hard. "Well, I think he did do this out of the kindness of his heart. Lots of maternity pants are tight on me mum. It's just a bonus for him." He said and looked down at himself. "Besides, I like looking good for Harry. Once the girls are here and I lose my baby weight, I'm going to be so hot." He said and grinned.

Jay rolled her eyes, not commenting on what Louis was saying. Harry was supposedly a changed man, but she hasn't seen him, or talked to him, since the day she came home and he, as well as five other buff guys, were packing Louis’ stuff and hauling him out of her house. Even then their conversation was scarce, so how was she to know he had really changed?? And that she should just completely ignore the fact that he was publicly caught exiting a whore house, and that that was his alibi when his father had been murdered. What had he done in there all day? Cheat on her son, no doubt. “I'm glad you're happy, baby. You guys have been running around your entire relationship, and it's about time you guys have a chance to sit back and enjoy it before the girls come,” Jay said instead of speaking her doubts. Louis needed rest, not his mum yelling at him about his relationship. Besides, she didn't doubt he'd be back home with her before the girls even arrived.

Louis nodded. "Thank you mum. I can't wait for you to see how much Harry has changed. You're going to be so amazed." Louis said and rubbed his bump. "The girls will be coming soon, and I'm glad we can relax and enjoy family before they come. Because I know our world is going to change forever." Louis said and grinned. "Hopefully Harry comes soon. I really miss him." Louis pouted.

Jay forced a smile and set down next to Louis. “Is he planning on taking any time off work?” Jay asked, though she was sure she knew the answer. Harry was a businessman. Work is all he knew, and she guaranteed he would refuse to take any work off to help Louis with the babies. That was fine, though, because she planned to help him with the girls for the first few weeks. Harry wouldn't be reliable.

Louis looked at Jay. "We haven't talked about it in a while but I believe he's taking around three weeks off? He wants to help me with the babies and be there for them. Obviously, he's their father. But I know that after that he's going to try and work less so he can spend time with his family more." Louis said. "But you'll be there too. I'm going to need your help as well. Two newborns will be a lot." Louis said.

Jay turned her face away from Louis when her mouth fell open and her face paled. Harry, the man she has watched grow up through the news, the man who apparently loved his work and nothing more, was willingly staying home for three weeks to help with the babies?? Taking a deep breath, and regaining her composure, Jay turned to Louis and smiled. My dear boy, that man will be back to work within three days, and will forget about you and the babies within two weeks. “Good! I'm glad he's taking an interest in helping with the girls. And I'm so happy you're letting me help! Grandmas going to spoil them,” she said, smiling down at Louis’ bump.

Louis smiled. "I can't wait for them to be here. I can't wait to see their cute faces. I just can't wait to be a mother, even though it scares the hell out of me." Louis said honestly. He was terrified, but also very excited. "And I know you will. And they're going to love you so much. And of course I need your help. Two parents with one newborn is hard, if I didn't have you, I wouldn't know what to do."

Jay smiled, eyes closing for a second, and took a deep breath. Her little boy was so blind. She didn't hate Harry, but she didn't like him, either. He's hurt too many people, her son included. And because of the fact that she doesn't like him, she wasn't blind to all his flaws. He did so many things wrong, and there was so many things wrong about him, and it wasn't until recently she found her feelings towards him turning into anger. “How is… I hope I'm not intruding, but how is your relationship with Harry? Has he made any progress?” Jay asked, dropping the baby subject. Her back turned to the entrance, so she didn't see when Harry walked, nor did Louis. He cocked his head to the side and back tracked a few steps before he leaned against the wall, making it so he wasn't noticeable, but also wasn't hidden.

Louis looked at Jay and grinned. "Well, I think it's really good. I'm starting to really fall for him. He's made lots of progress actually. He asks me to cuddle sometimes, surprisingly. He cares a lot about me. I don't know if this is too much information to share with you. But last night, we had sex and he wanted to record it. And when I watched it back.. Just the little things he did. The way he looked at me, how gentle he was. I haven't noticed it before. I don't know how long he's been doing those little things. But it feels amazing to know how much he cares. And I know that someday he will tell me." Louis said, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Louis has noticed the.. The touches?? When did he watch the video?? Harry vaguely recalled saying something last night to Louis about watching him, but he thought the boy had been on the couch, watching Harry as he slept. Pushing up on shaky legs, Harry smoothed out his shirt and glanced at the thick curtains before he walked in and set in the seat next to the couch, on the side closest to Louis. “That is definitely too much, and I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anybody about our tape. I thought we agreed never to speak of it,” Harry said, stormy eyes locking with Louis’ bright blue ones. His eyes raked over Louis’ outfit and his tongue snaked between his teeth. He had done a marvelous job with picking out that outfit. His wife looked beautiful, with his pink cheeks a dark contrast to his light shirt.

Louis' cheeks turned red when Harry spoke. "I'm sorry, it's just my mother. She asked how our relationship was. She's not going to tell anyone. I promise not to bring it up again." Louis said and looked at Harry. He blushed harder when he saw Harry was checking him out, making him feel even better about himself. "I'm sorry about speaking about it. I won't do it again." Louis said, his heart beat picking up.

“I held up my end of the deal, so I expect you to do the same,” Harry said, right eyebrow cocking as he glanced at Jay. The woman hated him, he knew it. But rather than being one of those husbands who beg for her forgiveness and ask that they can make their relationship work for the sake of Louis, he grinned at her and winked. “I'm making progress everyday, Johannah. But as I have told you before, that is none of your business.”

Jay opened and closed her mouth, knowing exactly what Harry was doing. He was being a cocky little ass, and knew he would get away with it because Jay wouldn't say anything today. She wouldn't ruin her son's baby shower. “You're right. Your relationship is none of my business,” she agreed quietly, her lip tugging at the corner as she fought off a smile. “How is your mother, Harry?? Will she be here today?”

Louis frowned and looked at Harry. It was none of her business. But it was his mother. Couldn't he choose what to say to his mother? Louis huffed and put his hands on his hips. "Can you not speak to my mother that way? She's the grandmother of our children. Our daughters. She's going to be a big part of their lives. So please be nice to her. We are married." Louis huffed and waddled away, going into the kitchen to grab a snack.

As soon as Louis was out of the room, Harry moved to where he had been sitting and leaned close, so only Jay could hear him. “Let me get on thing clear. Louis, is my wife. You may not agree with our relationship, but you have no say over it. You can try and pin Louis against me, but do not think I will not be fucking him senseless that same night,” Harry said, mouth twisting into a deformed grin. “Anne will be here, and I'm sure you two will have a blast together. You both can chat about how much you dislike your son in laws,” Harry raised both of his eyebrows, clasped his hands together, then stood up. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go find my wife.”

Harry walked briskly out of the room after that, head held high and a grin plastered on his face. Jay really didn't understand he was a prick. She came back for more, always. “Instead of murdering those strawberries, why don't you let me help you?” Harry asked, amused as he watched Louis try to cut the stems off of the strawberries, but ultimately turned them into piles of mush. Taking the bowl from him, that were one of the bowls of strawberries for to party, Harry didn't say anything and walked over to the chocolate fountain sitting on the fountain. “Would you like to talk to me, or continue to brood over there?” Harry asked, focused on the strawberry as he dipped it into the chocolate and watched as it became completely covered, aside from the stem. You needed that for the grip.

Louis huffed and crossed his arms over his bump. "I could have done it." Louis said. "But thank you." He sighed. He just didn't like the way Harry talked to his mum. "I would really like it if you were nicer to her. She is my mother. She means the world to me. She's the only parent I have okay? So just please be nice to her." Louis said and looked down at himself. "I can't remember. Is it presents, then food? Or food then presents?" Louis asked. His pregnancy brain was starting to show.

Harry rolled his eyes and set the strawberry he had dipped on a plate, then picked up another one. “She doesn't like me, Louis. But, if you really want me to, I can try and be nice,” Harry said, teeth gritting. He hated this, hated that he was actually committing to a relationship that wasn't toxic and hell. It would be so much easier if he thought of Louis as just a breeder again, and not his wife, his other half. “Games, food, presents, then cake,” Harry said, sucking his chocolate covered finger into his mouth as he turned to look at Louis, hand hiding his smirk.

Louis sighed. "You don't have to be her best friend. Just don't be an ass. That's all I ask. I know she doesn't like you. But she doesn't know you. She hasn't seen you for a long time." Louis said and rubbed his bump. Louis bit his lip. "Don't tease me like that." Louis said. "Can you feed me a strawberry?" Louis asked.

Harry cocked his head to the side and slowly popped his finger out of his mouth. “Who said I was teasing? We still have three hours to kill, and a can of whipped cream sitting in the fridge, unopened and lonely, and a perfectly good chocolate machine,” Harry said, eyes darkening as he dipped his finger in the chocolate and walked forward, tracing his finger around Louis’ lips. “Make me a chocolate covered sundae,” Harry said. He was kidding at first, but now he was interested in what he was saying. He could already see Louis perched on the edge of the bed, sucking and licking the chocolate and whipped cream off of Harry's body before Louis was fucked into the mattress, chocolate smeared across his chest.

Louis sighed. "We had sex last night. I'm really not in the mood right now." Louis said and continued to rub his bump. He just felt so uncomfortable, he couldn't wait to get back in bed and lay down. "Besides, I'm not taking these clothes off and then putting them back on. It would take way too long and I would sweat way too much." Louis chuckled.

Harry frowned, but gave up with little fight. Something in Louis’ eyes made him realize he really wasn't in the mood, and wasn't just saying it. “Fine, but you owe me,” Harry mumbled, grabbing the plate of chocolate covered strawberries to hand to Louis. “Don't ruin your appetite,” Harry told the boy, contradicting what he said when he popped the strawberry into his mouth, after biting off the stem, and ate it. He could handle eating all these sweet foods, then switching over to actual food. Louis, on the other hand, would eat more than enough strawberries, then get sick and end up not eating for the rest of the day. It's happened before, but with ice cream and candy toppings.

Louis looked at him. "Fine." He said and sat down on a bar stool. "And I won't ruin my appetite. That only happened once." He whined as he picked up a strawberry, biting into it. He hummed at the taste and continued to rub his bump, feeling some kicks. "Are you excited for the party too?" Louis asked his bump with a smile. "It's going to be a while yet, but I'm sure you'll have lots of fun."

Harry leaned against the counter, elbows propped up on it so he could rest his chins in his cupped hands. The velvety chocolate still coated his throat, and stuck to his tongue was the sweet bitterness from the strawberry. “Gemma and her kids are coming. I know that she told us she probably wouldn't make it, but that dog Liam allowed her to come today,” Harry said, voice straining to say the name that felt like acid on his tongue. He wished more than anything that he could get rid of Liam once and for all, but he couldn't do that to Gemma. For some reason, she loved the giant douche bag.

Louis nodded. "Well I can't wait to see her. Last time I met her she was really nice." Louis said with a smile. "And her kids are sooo cute too." Louis smiled and ate another strawberry. "Well at least he let her go. He could have not let her, and then you would be more upset with him then you are now. Always think positive." Louis said and smiled at him.

Harry glared at Louis and grumbled nonsense under his breath. What the fuck did he know about Liam and Gemma’s relationship?? Liam only let her come because he was going to be busy fucking one of Harry's whores. The man forgets Harry has access to all of his clients information, and so far, Liam was one of his top clients. “Whatever you say,” he mumbled. Rolling his eyes, Harry opened the fridge and grabbed some random thing off of the plate before he popped it into his mouth. The food melted on his tongue, and he nearly moaned at the flavor. It was an old favorite of his, something nobody could ever make as good as his nan, but this one was close. It was smoked salmon bites with some sort of sauce on it, and it was absolutely amazing.

Louis sighed. "I'm just saying, I know Liam isn't a good guy. I'm just saying it's good that he let her come." Louis shrugged. He took another strawberry and smiled wide. "This is so good. Who knew chocolate and strawberries were that amazing."

Harry swallowed the food in his mouth and grabbed a water bottle to wash it down, ignoring Louis’ comment about Liam. Today was supposed to be a good day, and Harry could already feel his good mood dwindling down, crashing faster the longer they talked about Liam. “Do you need anything down here? Or do you mind if I go to my office and finish some things?” Harry asked, taking another swig from his water bottle before he closed it and slid it across the counter to Louis.

Louis pouted. "You just got home. Don't you want to cuddle with me?" Louis asked with a smile. "I really want to cuddle with you. I miss you." Louis said and crossed his arms over his bump. "The girls want to spend some quality time with daddy." Louis said.

Harry glanced around at his chaotic house, watching as children ran around and his maids and party planners finished putting up decorations and setting up the tables and games. He wouldn't be able to relax down here, and cuddle Louis, with all these prying eyes. “Come upstairs with me,” Harry said, jerking his head towards the kitchen entrance. “It's too loud down here, let's go somewhere quieter,” he held a hand out to Louis and smiled softly, fingers curling softly to gesture for him to come.

Louis grinned. He was glad Harry agreed to cuddle with him. He said yes more often, but it still made him really happy every time Harry said yes. He blushed and nodded, grabbing Harry's hand. "I can't wait for the party to start. I'm sure it's going to be really fun." Louis said.

Harry led them through the hoard of people, past the theatre room, where he may have told the girls in there that there was an indoor swimming pool, and up the stairs. “I can't wait for it to be over,” was what Harry had wanted to say, but when they both collapsed on the couch in his office, Louis laying across him and smiling that damned Harry has grown fond of, he couldn't bring himself to ruin his good mood. He wanted the party, and to celebrate his daughters, he just wasn't too keen on the idea of having so many people in his home, in his safe place. So many grubby fingers would touch his things, and by tomorrow morning, his house would be covered in oily fingerprints. “Me either,” Harry said instead, arm wrapping around Louis’ wasit so he could pull him up further. His legs spread open, and Louis easily slotted into the place, yet another instance that made Harry believe they were meant to be married.

Louis sat down, letting out a groan when he sat down. His back was very sore, and he felt uncomfortable. Nothing hurt, just something felt.. off. He couldn't describe it. He figured it was just one of those days. He cuddled into Harry and sighed heavily in relief. "I can't wait for it to be over so I can eat all the leftovers and then take a nap." Louis chuckled and looked up at the man.

Harry laughed and shook his head, not noticing how uncomfortable Louis looked. Only Louis would be more excited about the leftover food, than the actual party. “I'm hiding those salmon bites,” Harry joked, only slightly serious. He wanted to, but he wasn't going to do that to Hector. The man would be pleased Harry enjoyed his food, but would be upset because he didn't get to see as all these people tasted what he cooked. It is said a chefs greatest compliment is an empty plate, and Harry was going to make sure that's all that returned to the kitchen by the end of the night.

Louis chuckled. "Well, I haven't tried one. Is it cooked salmon? Because I can't have raw fish." Louis said and let out a yawn, cuddling further into Harry. He couldn't wait to see everyone that was happy to celebrate the coming of their children. It made him feel so good.

“No, it's cold smoked salmon, meaning it's smoked at a temperature not hot enough to cook it,” Harry said, scooting down the couch a little so he was now laying down, Louis sprawled across him. He yawned right after Louis, eyes drifting closed. He had an early night last night, but also an early morning, so he was exhausted.

Louis yawned again, nodding. "Well once I'm not pregnant anymore, I'm eating some of them." He mumbled, his eyelids getting heavy. Would it hurt to take a little bit of a nap before the party to kill time? He didn't think so. His eyes fell shut, trying to get comfy on Harry's lap. He soon fell asleep, soft snores coming out of his mouth.

Harry set an alarm to go off in an hour and a half, then set the phone on the back of the couch and let his mind drift off. Sleep consumed him quickly, and he dreamt of nothing in particular, just enjoying his slight awareness of Louis’ body on his. Both were out cold, so when a figure stepped into the room, they didn't know it. The flash of a camera has Louis stirring, but he instantly settled back down into his deep sleep, and mumbled something incoherent as he curled in closer to Harry. Jay, despite her feelings towards Harry, couldn't help but stare in awe at the two. They looked so comfortable sleeping with each, and Harry looked peaceful, the lines in his face smoothed out and making him look like a teenager, rather than a thirty year old man. With her phone tucked safely in her pocket, she retreated quietly down the stairs to finish getting ready, a weight lifting off her shoulders.

Louis woke up to the sound of an annoying chirping. He opened his eyes, seeing Harry's phone going off. Of course Harry set an alarm. He groaned and leaned over, turning it off. "Harry.." Louis said and shook him slightly. "It's time for us to get up." He whined.

Harry stirred and groaned, sliding down the couch further so he could bury his head in the arm. “I don't want to. ‘m tired,” he mumbled, followed by a loud yawn. He was so tired, his droopy eyes wouldn't even open. He could feel Louis watching him, and knew he had to get up for the baby shower, but his body didn't want to cooperate. His limbs were like lead, and his eyelids were heavy, acting as blinds to keep out the bloody sun trying to blind him even through the curtains covering the windows. “Five more minutes,” he negotiated, voice thick with sleep and words slightly slurred.

Louis stretched and nodded. "Okay, fine. But you're the one who set the alarm." Louis said and cuddled back into Harry. "Your voice is so deep when you wake up, it turns me on." Louis said, biting his lip. He groaned when he felt hard kicks in his side. "Looks like the girls want me to get up though. They want to party."

“Then go, make an appearance before I fuck you,” Harry murmured, just now finding out the lower half of his body was fully awake when he felt his cock start to stir. He was thankful Louis had set up, because he would have been lying directly on his manhood and that wasn't something Harry thought would feel too good when it came out to play. Yawning again, Harry palmed at his eyes and rolled over onto his side, his leg hooking over Louis’. He could feel the girls kicking against his calf, and he smiled sleepily, honestly enjoying waking up to that feeling.

Louis crawled off of the couch and sighed. "I'm sure we're going to be starting games soon." Louis said and rubbed his eyes. "I'll see you down there." Louis said and got up, rubbing his back. It was like every time he stood, he felt so heavy. He figured his body wasn't used to moving around so much, so he figured he just needed to sit down. He waddled down the stairs, looking around the living room.

Harry set up a few seconds after Louis left and stretched, eyes screaming when he pried his eyelids open and was completely blinded by the asshole sun. He blinked a few times quickly, trying to adjust to the light, then stood up and stumbled his way down the hallway and into the bathroom. He quickly did his business, and as he was buttoning up his pants he stepped in front of the mirror and frowned at his reflection. Sleep still weighed heavily on his eyes, and underneath his eyes were light purple bags, signs of his fucked up sleeping schedule. Running across the right side of his face was a red indentation from the arm of the couch, and trailing down his lip was a small patch of dried drool. His clothes were wrinkly and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top, something he didn't remember doing.

Washing his hands, Harry didn't bother to dry them off before he switched the warm water off and let the clear liquid run cold. He splashed the water over his face, sighing as he scrubbed around his eyes and mouth. A chill ran down his spine, but he welcomed the coldness and smiled as he imagined all of his worries and negativity washing down the drain with the dirt off his face. Swirling around and around in his sink before it shot down the pipe, disappearing in the drain. Sighing, Harry turned the water off and towel dried his face, then he fixed his buttons, smoothed out his wrinkles, and walked down the stairs, ready to face the crowd of people bound to show up in minutes.

Louis sat down on the couch and rubbed his eyes. He was beyond excited. He heard the doorbell ring, causing him to squeal. He got up and waddled to the door, seeing many people at the door. He opened it and smiled wide at them. "Come in! Come in! We're going to be starting games soon." He grinned.

Women and male breeders from all over came to the party. At the gate, twelve of Harry's men stood, crossing names off of the list and doing quick background checks on each person before they opened the gates. Half of the people that were walking through the door as Harry reached the bottom step, he didn't recognize. There was his mother and Gemma, and her kids, then Liza, an old family friend, a few of Harry's distant relatives, and a few more family friends, but the rest he had no clue who they were.

He still greeted them with his usual charm, putting on his host attitude and being a gentleman to all the women and breeders he passed as he made his way to Louis. “Is anyone from your family coming, other than your mother and sisters?” Harry asked when he reached Louis, arm wrapping around his waist and hand resting on the small of his back, a gentle weight to remind Louis Harry was there, and to show others who Louis belonged to.

Louis bit his lip. "No." Louis said honestly. His dad's side of the family totally fell off the face of the earth after his dad died. They wanted nothing to do with him or his family. He didn't like talking about family. His dad was disappointed in him, he knew it. Liking boys and ended up being a carrier. He never wanted that for his son. To know that his dad thought that about him, and kept thinking that to his grave, really, really hurt him. But he had never talked to Harry about it.

Harry glanced down at Louis and seen the pain scorching his eyes, the same pain Harry used to see reflected back at him when he looked in a mirror during his teenage years. Harry nodded, and the conversation was dropped. He wasn't like Louis, he wasn't going to pry until he knew what was wrong. When Louis was ready, he knew where to find Harry, who always had open ears. “Max, so lovely you could make it!” Harry said to a small man who walked through the door, all smiles and bright eyes as he rubbed his growing bump. Max was an old prostitute of Harry's, who choose his baby's life over his career. Harry respected him for that. “Louis, this is Max, Max, Louis,” Harry introduced the two, figuring the two breeders would have fun talking and complaining about what was going on in their body.

Louis smiled at Max. "Hi." He said shyly. He was always shy when he met new people. Looking at Max, he could connect the dots about what was going on with him. He knew the rules of what would happen to prostitutes. He rubbed his back and bit his lip. He wasn't feeling too great and he really wanted to sit down. "How about we go to the couch and chat yeah?" Louis asked as he waddled over to the couch, waddling a little more than usual. He was up and about way too much today.

Harry watched Louis walk away, then turned to Max. He grabbed the boy's arm as he went to pass him, grip gentle but firm. “Watch him, will ya? I have to be a proper host and greet all these snobby asses, so I can't keep my eye on him all the time,” Harry said to the man, both glancing over at Louis and watching as he struggled to sit down on the couch. “Yes, sir,” Max said, still completely submissive. He was a prostitute, born and bred to be. Breaking his submissive side would be the hardest thing he ever did. Smiling gratefully, Harry told the boy there was snacks and refreshments set up on the table, then he returned to stand at the front door, boyish grin back in place.

Louis sighed softly and rubbed his bump. "God, will you guys please just go easy on me today? I already feel like shit." Louis whispered to his bump. He felt a couple hard kicks before he felt a dull pain in his side. "Ow." He huffed and shifted in his seat. "I've done nothing but be good to you." Louis whined. He saw Max, giving him a smile. He didn't feel like mentioning the pain, he was sure he was being dramatic.

Harry chatted with a few people, casually glancing over at Louis every few seconds. After about five minutes, he decided he was done being a proper host and excused himself into the living room, where most of the people ended up. “Hello, everyone,” Harry said, stopping in the middle of the living room, all eyes turning on him when his loud voice rang throughout the room. “I would like to thank you all for coming out here to help us celebrate our children! We have a few games planned to kick this baby shower off, and in a few minutes the first one will begin,” Harry said, going on to explain the game. Each person would get an ice cube, all the same in size, with a plastic baby frozen in it. Whoever got the baby out first, won the prize. He explained the rules, and made sure everyone knew you couldn't bite the ice cube, only suck on it, then he pulled a chair into the middle of the floor and gestured for Louis to come and sit down in it. This was his party, technically. He should be the center of attention after all.

Louis huffed when Harry gestured him over. He got up and waddled over to the chair, sitting down. He smiled wide and looked at everyone. "Does everybody understand the rules?" He asked as the ice cubes were passed out. When everyone nodded, he grinned. "Alright. On the count of three. One.. two.. three!" Louis squealed as he watched everyone frantically try to suck on their ice cubes.

Harry popped an ice cube into his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue around it and swallowing the cool liquid that pooled in the back of his throat. He could hear everyone squealing and laughing as they tried to get their baby out, but he stayed silent, focused on the frozen water in his mouth. Not even thirty seconds later his baby was free and he clamped his teeth down on it, not saying anything. The prize was a basket of assorted candy and two movie tickets to whatever movie they showed at their choice movie theatre, and he honestly didn't want that. He'd win the fourth game prize, which was a hundred pound gift certificate to Nandos.

Fizzy sucked on the ice cube quickly, squeaking loudly when she jumped up, holding the baby in between her teeth. She spit it into her hand and jumped up and down. "I won! I won!" She said excitedly, her other sisters giving her a glare. Louis giggled and grabbed the basket from behind him, congratulating her as he gave her the basket.

Harry rolled his eyes, refraining from correcting her and saying he actually won, and spit the baby out in his hand. There was a chorus of groans and numerous people complaining, and Harry forced a sympathetic look when he glanced around and his guests. “Don't worry! We have five other games, so you all have a chance to win one of those prizes!” Harry said, watching as the evil little creature Louis calls his sister tore into the candy and even ate a few wrappers.

Louis smiled. "The next game we're playing is that you have to guess how big I am around. Yesterday I took a string and wrapped it around my bump. My mother will come over with string and slowly unroll it. When you think that's how big I am around, you cut it. Then we'll walk around with the actual circumference of my bump. Whoever is the closest, is the winner." Louis smiled.

Harry watched as Jay made her way around the room, cutting the string when people told her to. Five minutes later she was standing in front of him, but he shook his head, politely declining her offer. This game was too easy to win. “I sleep with him every night, I'd win this without even trying,” Harry said, earning a few laughs from a few quests. Jay rolled his eyes at him, but walked away and set the string on the table before she pulled another string out of her pocket, this one purple rather than pink. “I'm going to grab the prize,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear before he slipped out of the room and grabbed the blue envelope off of the table in his study. It was a seventy five pound gift card to Victoria's secret, something he didn't doubt any woman, or even male breeder, in this room would decline.

Louis looked at Harry. "Hey, let other people win. We don't need those." Louis said and looked at Harry, watching as everyone made their guesses. "I'm really hungry. Is it almost time to eat?" Louis asked looking at Harry. He crossed his arms over his bump and let out a yawn.

Harry handed him the blue envelope and glared down at him. “Which is the exact reason I didn't play this round,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. He didn't understand why Louis was being so spacy today, then again today was a pretty busy day. “Just a few more games, than you can eat,” Harry assured him, quickly placing a kiss on his head. He glanced up in time to see Jay measuring the second to last persons string, who just so happened to be his mother. He smiled at her from across the room, and she winked at him before looking back up at Jay with distaste. Ha, so it isn't just a Harry thing? Maybe it's all of the Styles who can't get along with Jay Tomlinson.

Louis grabbed the envelope. "Sorry, I just don't feel that great." Louis shrugged and then smiled when the last woman was the one who was the closest. "Congratulations!" He said and gave Gemma the envelope, biting his lip as he felt another pain when he sat back down. He rubbed his bump and waited for Harry to start the next game.

“This next game is a word scramble,” Harry said as he grabbed the stack of paper from a nearby table and the cup full of pens, ignoring the unwanted images that popped into his head of his mother wearing lingerie that his money technically bought. “You have to finish the scramble, and either me or Louis have to check it off before we declare a winner,” Harry explained, handing a stack of paper to a few random people so they could help pass them out. He walked around the room and handed everyone a pen, pink flower designs on each pen.

Louis smiled wide. "I hope all of you are having fun!" Louis said, all of them squealing back at him as confirmation that they were having a good time. He sat back and watched happily, rubbing his bump. Once everyone had everything they needed, he hummed. "Alright, get set, go!" He called out, watching as they scrambled to get the words done as quickly as possible.

Harry walked back over to Louis and kneeled next to him, eyes glancing at the occupied guests before he leaned forward so only Louis would be able to hear him. “I forgot what the fourth game was,” he admitted, even though it was the game he wanted to win. He knew the fifth game was a bingo game, which tied into when they opened the gifts, but he honestly couldn't remember the fourth one.

Louis looked at Harry. "Well this prize is a gift basket from bed bath and beyond, the fourth is a gift card to nandos. The next game is guessing the flavors of baby food." Louis said with a smirk. He knew Harry would want to win, so he made it the hardest game.

Harry groaned and face palmed himself. Why the fuck would Louis even pick that game? “I'm going to be blindfolded, so your ass is going to have to feed me the baby food. Just remember that when I'm gagging down those mushy peas,” Harry said, smirking right back at Louis. He wasn't going to let some mushy ass food ruin his chance at getting an excuse to eat at nandos. He had more than enough money to buy the freaking restaurant if he really wanted, but Louis has told him he can't eat out until Louis can, which is after the babies are born. But this gift card gives Harry a reason to eat out, one Louis can't argue with.

Louis giggled. "I'll feed you the goddamn baby food." Louis said, looking up when Harry's mum won."Besides, it's a gift card. We can go any time after the twins are born." Louis huffed. He grabbed the basket and gave it to Anne, then looked back at Harry. "I bet someone else is going to win. This is going to be pretty hard."

“I'll be wearing a baby bib,” Harry said, eyes going into slits. “I'm winning,” he said, confident in himself as he stood up and clapped his hands. “The next game is being moved into the dining room, because we had a feeling it would get messy,” Harry said, shooting a pointed look at Louis before he asked the guests to make their way into the large dining area, where Harry had numerous tables set up. “This game you will need a partner, so ladies, and gents, find yourself someone you can trust, and pick a spot at a table. Whoever decides to wear the bib, well, you'll be fed baby food,” he explained, grabbing Louis’ hand and helping him into the packed dining room. He picked a table in the middle of the room, and helped Louis set down, then grabbed the green bib from a pile on the table and tied it around his neck. “Feed me your worst, because I'm still winning no matter what,”

Louis smiled. "One person will feed their partner any kind of baby food. If they guess it right within two tries, they get a point. We're going to do five rounds. Whoever gets the most points, wins." Louis said and looked at Harry, letting out a chuckle. "You look ridiculous." He said with a grin.

Harry fixed his bib and grinned at Louis, watching out of the corner of his eye as each team was handed a silver tray with a lid over it, so the others couldn't see the food. Nose wrinkling, Harry lifted up his black eye mask and glanced back over at the tray coming towards them. Was this really worth it? Fuck it, food was food. The last thing he seen before he slipped the mask over his eyes was Louis grinning like a little devil. “Try not to get any on my shirt, it wasn't cheap,” Harry said, though the real reason he didn't want anything on this shirt was because he not only liked the material, but because he bought it for today specifically.

Louis rolled his eyes as he grabbed the first jar of baby food- carrots and potatoes. He clicked open the jar and mixed it in with his spoon. "Why are you worrying about your shirt? You could buy a lot more. Now open up." He said as he moved the spoon to Harry's lips.

“Because I-” Harry began but was cut off when a spoon was shoved into his mouth, nearly gagging him. He closed his lips around the spoon and let Louis drag it out, the chunky, mushy concoction weighing heavily on his tongue. His nose wrinkled and he chewed it for a second, just to get a good sense of the flavor (the texture wasn't too displeasing.) “Carrots and,” Harry paused and cocked his head to the side, the now chewed up, watery food sloshing around in his mouth. It honestly wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. “Potatoes?” Harry said, uncertain.

Louis giggled and watched him, seeing how funny his face was. But he couldn't help but stare in fond at how cute he was as well. "Is it bad?" He couldn't help but ask, seeing as others gagged and spit theirs out almost immediately. Louis huffed and looked at the can. "That's so not fair! How did you get that? I have to pick a harder one." Louis said and looked at the different jars. He smirked and picked up a meat one, he knew they were the worst. Turkey and gravy. He cracked the jar open and put it on his spoon, almost gagging himself at how chunky and thick it was. "Okay, here you go." He said and gave Harry the second one.

Harry had enough time to spit out the remainder of the food in his mouth, take a small sip of water and open his mouth to respond, and tell Louis it honestly wasn't bad, and that he shouldn't have doubted him, but once again a spoonful of slop was dropped on his tongue. He had figured this one wouldn't be bad as well, but then he moved it around on his mouth and gagged. The texture was all wrong, the sauce or gravy or whatever was slimy, and the flavor was like rancid meat. He immediately spit it out in his glass of water, not caring he had just ruined his only drink, and shook his head, eyes scrunched and stomach churning. “That's fucking disgusting! What is it, rotten meat in fucking slime-- ugh,” Harry gagged again and shook his head, wiping his tongue off on his bib.

Louis burst into a fit of laughter, looking at Harry. "See? It's not as fun as you thought it would be?" Louis laughed and smacked his knee. "It's turkey and gravy. I'm guessing we're never going to feed our children this?" He asked and smiled. "I'll give you a better one this time." He said and picked the next one- strawberry banana.

“Never. We're making our own fucking baby food,” Harry said, shuddering as he unwillingly swallowed. He hesitated for a second, then opened his mouth and let Louis feed him the next spoonful. “Strawberry banana,” he said, swallowing the food instead of spitting it out. It tasted a hell of a lot better than the other two, and masked the flavor of the previous food he had ate. Harry strained his ears and listened to the other couples, hearing a few of them gagging, some on the verge of puking, and others laughing.

Louis nodded. "You're right." He said and looked at the other flavors. There were only two rounds left, so he had to make them good. He picked one with three. Peas, squash and potatoes. He knew Harry would have a hard time picking three flavors out of the jar. "Open up, here comes the train." He giggled and began to feed him.

Harry obliged, and opened his mouth, lips downturning into a frown when he swished the food around in his mouth. There were too many flavors in this. He could tell there were peas from the almost dirt taste, and something that had a sort of sweetness to it, but it wasn't sweet at the same time. “Peas,” Harry said, listing off the only flavor he could really pick out. Then he tasted something familiar, something that reminded him of the first spoon of food he'd been fed. “And potatoes,” he said, spitting the food out in his cup. He knew he didn't win this round, but he didn't want to eat that anymore. It wasn't the worst thing he's ever tasted, but it definitely wasn't the best.

Louis hummed. "You were close. There was a third thing. Squash." He said and grabbed another jar. "Last round!" He called. He shifted in his seat, sighing softly. He couldn't wait for these games to be over, because all he wanted was to sit and eat dinner. He looked at the jar, sweet potato. This one would be easy. He fed it to Harry, biting his lip hard as he felt another pain along his abdomen, but he brushed it aside, not wanting to worry Harry.

“Sweet potato,” Harry said and spit it out, gagging. He didn't have to even think about that one. Once the clumpy, over sweet blob hit his tongue, he felt the sugar rush to his veins. Blindly searching the table, Harry bumped into the jars off food and grabbed the glass of water next to Louis. His had been ruined, because he had been stupid and didn't really think about what he was doing before he spit out that god awful meat, so he stole Louis’. Wasn't like the boy was going to drink it anyway.

Louis giggled. "I'm guessing you won." Louis said. "I don't think the others even guessed more than one right." Louis said and set the jar down, wiping his sticky hands onto a napkin. "Did everyone finish? How many did all of you get right?" Louis called out.

A woman, Natalia, stood up from the table and clapped her hands in excitement. “She got two right, Lexi got two right,” She yelled over everyone else who began to talk, expecting to win until she seen Harry Styles stand up on a chair, making him even taller than every other person in here, and wave his green bib in the air. “Everyone, quiet! If anybody has guessed more than two correct, then come up to mine and Louis’ table,” he said. Natalia looked around expectantly, watching as not one person stepped forward. Harry grinned and looked down at Louis, and even from across the room she seen the flush of embarrassment that crossed over Louis’ face at whatever Harry said, but she couldn't hear. She slumped back in her chair and smiled at the near stranger next to her. “Maybe we can win the next one,”

“How could you ever doubt me? When are you going to learn that I'm good at a lot more things than just fucking?” Harry asked Louis when not one person stepped forward. He felt oddly accomplished that he had won, even though he probably shouldn't be proud that he was able to guess the correct baby food. He knew, on some level or another, that Louis had no doubt he would win. But, the boy would never say so, even if his eyes were shimmering with pride as he stared up at Harry and giggled with those flushed cheeks and crinkles forming by his eyes.

"Well, I didn't necessarily doubt you.. But we should let other people win." Louis said and shrugged. "Can you explain the next game?" Louis asked, so happy it was the last game. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his swollen bump, smiling as he felt soft kicks against his hand.

“Why? I'm not going to sabotage the game so others can win,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. He was still standing on the chair, so he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the people who were still staring at him. “Alright, the next game is bingo. You will get a card when we go back into the living room, but it is different than your traditional bingo,” he went on to explain that the cards were blank, aside from the ‘free space’ in the middle, and that each person was to write down what they thought Louis would get in his gifts, one thing in each square. Then, after they eat, they will get a sheet of stickers and open the gifts and whoever gets bingo first, or has the most stars on their bingo sheet, will win the two hundred dollar gift card to any Mac Cosmetics store, a prize Louis had picked out himself.

Louis stood up and smiled. "I'm sure that everyone is going to want that gift card." Louis giggled as he walked into the living room with Harry. He was happy everything was going so well. He liked being surrounded by his small family and friends. He sat down on the couch, waiting with everyone else for the cards to be passed out.

“You have about ten minutes to finish your cards, then we are going into the dining room for dinner,” Harry said, sitting next to Louis on the couch and watching as someone passed around the bingo cards. It might have seemed odd he made them move from the dining room, into the living room, then back into dining room only ten minutes later, but it honestly wasn't. Right now, Harry's maids were cleaning the dining room and Hector and his staff was setting out the food they prepared. Those things were a lot easier to do when the room is empty, rather than having to fight and dance around all those people.

Louis smiled and scooted closer to Harry. "Okay, time starts now!" He called out, giggling when everyone squealed, getting competitive quickly. "Maybe that prize wasn't such a good idea. I don't want people to kill each other over a gift card for makeup." Louis said.

“Maybe I should play this one too,” Harry said, glancing down at Louis. “Get a lovely shade of lipstick and one of those ball things they use to spread stuff around on their face,” Harry said, not really knowing what they were called. He wasn't into make-up, or beauty products, so he was entirely kidding, but he liked messing with Louis. He watched as everyone around him scribbled things down on their cards, a few of the women peaking at the cards of the person sitting next to them before they returned to their own. There was no rules, though. So cheating was welcomed, if you honestly wanted to stoop low enough to do that.

Louis smirked at him. "You win and I'll get all dolled up for you, daddy. Wear some mascara.. lipstick.. the whole works. I know how to do it. But you didn't hear it from me. You also didn't know that I used to wear makeup when I was 14. But you also didn't hear that from me." He teased.

Harry raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Yeah?? What if I throw the game, and take you to get however much makeup you want, no limit. You can spend as much money as your little heart wants,” Harry said, humming when an idea came to mind. “After the twins are born, you'll need to go shopping for clothes. So, how about I take you on a shopping spree?? Clothes, panties, shoes, makeup, purses, whatever you want, it's yours,” Harry said, lickinf bis bottom lip as an image of Louis popped into his head, dressed in a silk nightgown that was hitched up slightly, revealing his creamy thighs and just a patch of his black polka dot panties.

Louis bit his lip. "I like that idea. But I have to get my body back first." Louis said. "Or at least lose some of the weight. I wouldn't want to lose all that weight and then get pregnant again and gain it all back. So we'll see." He said and looked at the clock. "Two minutes!" He called.

“Hmm, good idea,” Harry said, glancing up at the clock as well. He quietly excused himself from Louis and walked into the dining room, leaving behind the room that was breaking out in a frenzy over their limited time. Hector was standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen, silently observing as all of his hard days work was spread out on a table. He smiled when he seen Harry approaching him, hands quickly folding in front of his body. “Harry,” he greeted the man, smile reaching his eyes. “I see you've been busy,” Harry commented, glancing back at the full tables.

Louis watched as the men and women continued to scramble to fill out their sheets, some hiding their sheets from one another to make sure that no one would look at the other. Louis looked at the clock, smirking. "Times up!" Louis said, some of them groaning. "After dinner we'll open gifts and find out who the winner is, all of you can head into the dining room." Louis smiled.

Harry talked with Hector for a few minutes, but quickly left the room when people began to file in, one after another, but none Louis. He seen Jay walk in with her girls, and had to clench his hands into fists to keep from doing anything. She knew Louis was supposed to be on bed rest, and when he did walk he had to have help, today especially. He has been up way more than the doctor recommended. Pushing his way through the crowd, Harry walked into the empty living room and smiled when he seen Louis sitting there, patiently waiting for him.

“Shall we go so you can finally eat?” Harry asked, smirking. He held a hand out to Louis and watched as the boy rolled his eyes, but something caught Harry's attention. Louis’ hand was pressed tightly against the side of his bump, his lips were in a tight line and his eyes were slightly hooded as he tried to mask his pain. “You are sitting for the rest of the day, and if you argue with me, I will carry you wherever you go,”

Louis looked up at Harry. He wasn't feeling too great in the past couple minutes. "That sounds good. I just want to eat, open presents, and sleep." Louis said and stood, groaning as he stood, not noticing the little pool of blood that formed on the couch, or the small stain of red on his white jeans. He slowly walked to the dining room, biting his lip as he felt a pain in his side, freezing when he felt a gush of liquid. "H-Harry I think m-" He froze, his eyes widening as he saw blood. Deep red from his crotch almost down to his knees, same in the back. He thought his water broke, but this was so much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and like, and leave any questions or comments you have. Thank you so so much -Amanda


	18. That was it. It's over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my lovelies! I'm not sure how many of you actually read these, but I am back! I had my lovely co-author update last time because I was busy, and I felt you guys need to see more of Amanda! As some of you may have seen, she responded to a few comments! One of them, though, I have a MAJOR problem with. Don't listen to her when she says I am a much better writer, because I'm not. All of you would agree, yeah? I feel like we are both strong writers, neither one of us better than the other. On that note, I noticed that she told you guys about the possibility of a sequel! Would you guys be interested in that, or has this story lived it's life?? Let us know in the comments, because we've been thinking of AMAZING ideas and I would love to know what you guys think.
> 
> Okay, onto the chapter. This is a fucked up one. Harry has a break down and UGH! Amanda fell in love with a part in this from Harry's pov, and I hope you guys feel the same! I want to see if you guys can guess which part it is, so comment and tell me what your guess is! I hope ya'll don't hate us for what we did to you last chapter. We like drama and angst, okay? Haha. Okay, I'll let you guys get to reading! Much love!
> 
> (Edit. 300 kudos! WOW! Thank you guys so much! I never expected to get as many reads as we have, or comments or kudos. I am glad you are all enjoying this as much as I am!! We love you!)
> 
> P.S. Amanda, I know you're reading this. SHUSH!!!! You are an amazing writer!

Louis couldn't process the thoughts going through his brain. Five minutes ago he was sitting in his living room, having a fun time with friends and family to celebrate his children. And now here he was, standing in the middle of the doorway, more and more blood coming out of him, soaking his jeans completely, a puddle forming on the floor. He heard a scream, not realizing it was his own. He couldn't look at Harry. He immediately felt guilty for not telling him about his pains before.

Harry didn't understand what was going on. He could see the blood, could feel Louis’ trembling hand crushing his own, but nothing made sense. He was okay just a few minutes ago, he had been okay all day. “Call an ambulance, now!” Harry said, everything rushing back to him and hitting him with full force. This amount of blood wasn't good, something was wrong, and if he didn't act fast he could lose his babies. “You need-- we need to get you sat down,” Harry said, mind working and gears turning and spinning on overdrive as he tried to process this all, tried to think of what this could mean.

"I'm calling!" Jay called out as she was freaking out as well, since she was his mother. Louis looked down. There was. So. Much. Blood. Louis began crying, shaking his head. "W-What's happening to me?" He whimpered. He could feel himself getting weaker with each moment that passed. His eyes got heavy, looking at Harry. "I'm tired.." He trailed off. He groaned as he felt a pain in his lower abdomen. "I-I'm sorry." He whimpered.

Harry could barely hear him, could barely register what was happening before Louis’ head lulled back and his body began to fall; folding in on itself. He reacted before he even knew what he was doing, and his arms were around Louis’ body, gentle hands gripping his arms as he slowly lowered their bodies to the floor. He didn't care about his shirt or pants. They could get ruined for all he cared. “Louis, stay with me,” Harry said, voice oddly calm as he began to lightly tap Louis’ cheek, blood covering his hand. He.. He didn't know what was wrong. He couldn't do anything to make it better!

Louis groaned, his eyes closed. He couldn't find the strength to do it. "I-I should have told you I was having pains earlier." Louis mumbled, sounding groggy. "I'm sorry. Will you.. will you tell the girls I love them?" Louis asked as his eyes closed, his body going limp. Jay came to them. "No, no. Baby boy wake up." She said, tears in her eyes. She heard sirens. "The ambulance is here." She said and sniffled.

Red hot anger seared through Harry's veins, and for a second his vision was rimmed with red but tbrm Louis went limp, the only sign of life the shallow breaths he took. “Hurry your fucking asses up! He's bleeding!” Harry shouted to the men who came rushing into his house, a gurney in tow behind them. His house was loud with activity. The guests were screaming, and those who weren't were crying, Harry's staff was rushing in to see if they could help, and the paramedics were pushing everybody back. One of them made the mistake of trying to take Louis away from Harry, but with a predatory growl that ripped his throat raw, they backed off and allowed the man to set the unconscious boy on the bed. He was so careful, heart strangling him as he just stood there and stared at Louis’ pale face.

The paramedics talked to each other, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. They got Louis onto gurney, making their way to the ambulance. Jay and Harry followed, another paramedic with them. "Who are you to him?" He asked, asking general questions to make sure who they were. "Only one of you can come into the ambulance." He said. Jay sniffled and looked at Harry. "I'm his mother. But those are your children in him. I'll follow the ambulance in my car. Please make sure no one hurts my baby." Jay whimpered. "Please make sure he's okay." She said to Harry and the paramedics before grabbing her car keys to follow the ambulance.

“I'm his husband,” Harry said to the man, watching confusedly as Jay walked away. She wasn't going to fight, and Harry found himself respecting the woman. He climbed into the back of the ambulance when the man told him to and set on a little bench type thing, his hand automatically finding Louis’ cold, limp one. “How far along is he?” The man asked him as he took a seat next to Louis. Harry watched as the man put these red, sticky things on Louis’ stomach after he lifted up his shirt, and a small white clamp thing on his finger. A few seconds later both screens were turned on. The first one was Louis’ heartbeat, which was worryingly low, and the second one had two separate heartbeats that appeared to be normal; healthy. “He's a week away from eight months,” Harry answered, voice monotone and void of any emotion.

"Sir, the babies will be fine. I can assure you. Nothing seems wrong with them. They might have to be in the NICU just because they are early and might have a little trouble breathing. But I can't figure out why your wife is bleeding. Has he had any problems with his pregnancy? Has he been diagnosed with anything?" The man asked as he cut Louis' jeans to take a look and see if he could see anything to figure out what was going on.

Harry's hand shot out when the man reached for Louis’ jeans, just a reaction he had. “I'm sorry,” he apologized, quickly withdrawing his hand. He noticed the man shake his hand instantly, a purplish bruise already forming around his wrist. “No, he hasn't been diagnosed with anything, and it wasn't until recently that he was put on bed rest,” Harry said, feeling sick when he watched the man peel back Louis’ blood soaked pants and reveal bright red panties that were once white.

The man looked at Harry. "I know you might not be comfortable with this but I'm going to put my hand inside your wife to feel around, see if I can feel anything. This will help stop the bleeding too." He said as he put on a glove, covering his hand in lube. He slowly inserted his hand, feeling around. "Well now I understand. His placenta is blocking the cervix. When in labor, the person can bleed out." He said biting his lip. "But we're almost to the hospital. We're going to take good care of him."

Harry had to look away, he couldn't watch as the man did these things to Louis, even if it was to help save his life. The snap of the glove was like a punch to Harry's gut, leaving him breathless and reeling for air as he had to listen to the man stick his entire hand in Louis…. In his… “What the fuck do you mean he can bleed out?? You idiots are supposed to save him! That's your job!” Harry shouted, nostrils flaring as he turned his heated eyes on the man. He wasn't upset with him, or even anyone, really. He was upset with himself because he didn't catch this sooner. He should have known something was wrong, that something was off.

"It's not our fault. Your doctor should have caught this at least a month ago. You can see this sort of thing on ultrasounds. Has he had any pain? Pain where he could fall to the floor in agonizing pain?" The man asked. "And sir, we're trying to do everything we can. We can temporarily stop the bleeding but it won't stop until those babies and his placenta are out of him. We're almost to the hospital."

Harry sagged back in his seat and covered his face with his hands, momentarily abandoning Louis’ hand. He should have pushed Louis until he agreed to stay with Alice. He knew that other doctor was no good, that she was a fraud in a tiny, worn down clinic. “Not that I know of,” Harry admitted in a low voice, shaking his head. He didn't know anything. Louis has been hiding this pain from him for how long? Could they have prevented this, all of this, if Harry had just paid more attention to him? “He's been complaining of, um,” Harry scrubbed at his face and bowed his head, unwilling to look the man in the face because he couldn't handle seeing his judgement. “This uncomfortableness. He said it's been that way for about a month, but the past week or so it's gotten worse. I just thought it was from him growing closer to his due date. I didn't think-- god, he's so fucking stupid. Why didn't he tell me anything!?!”

"Sir, relax. Sometimes the pain can be worse than others. That uncomfortableness could have been from this. But how would he, or you have known? It's normal to be uncomfortable when you're pregnant so he probably thought it wasn't a thing to complain about much, or worry about. Your doctor should have spotted his." He said. The ambulance pulled up to the hospital. "Do you want to be in the operating room during the c-section? Because if so, as soon as we get inside you're going to have to get your scrubs on quickly." He said as the doors of the ambulance opened, quickly moving Louis' gurney out of it.

Wait, what? C-section? Harry had five seconds to wrap his mind around the fact that his girls was going to be here today, before the door to the ambulance was opened and he stumbled out. The bright sun blinded him, and he temporarily forgot about what was going on when he glanced up at the clear blue sky. Then the sliding glass doors to the hospital opened and doctors and nurses in blue and purple scrubs came rushing out. “Male, 16 years old with hemorrhaging. He's pregnant with twins, and the placenta is blocking the cervix. I have stopped the bleeding for the moment, but once I remove my hand you guys will have to act quick,” the paramedic said to the doctors. He was now straddling Louis on the gurney, his hand awkwardly squished between his stomach and Louis’.

“I-I need to be with him,” Harry said, throat dry and head spinning as he followed the flurry of doctors that surrounded Louis. A small opening opened up next to the bed, and Harry glanced up to see a young woman pointing him towards the space. With unsteady movements, Harry reached the gurney and stumbled with the doctors towards and elevator, where they all squished on it and was taken up the the second floor, where the operating rooms were. “Who's the doctor?” Harry found himself asking, but his voice was scratchy and breathy, lower than it's ever been before. His stomach was folding in on itself and he felt as if je was going to vomit and pass out, or even possibly both.

The nurse looked at Harry. "Doctor Hunt couldn't be in today. She's on vacation." The nurse said. "But Doctor Henry is in today. I don't know if you ever had any experience? She's been contacted and is already in the OR getting ready. While we're preparing your wife you're going to put scrubs on and we'll come get you." She said as the elevator doors opened, the nurses pushing Louis' gurney down the hallway as they ran.

Harry stood in the elevator, fire and ice clashing in his heart at the doctor's name. “Alice,” he whispered, heart constricting in his chest. They haven't spoken for months, even though they did mend their friendship. She was even weirder now than she was before, and had pushed Harry to end it with Louis, so he wasn't entirely sure how she much effort she would put into saving his life. But when he was led down the hallway by a petite woman with blonde hair, and glanced into the or, his eyes locked with hers and he knew she would take care of him to the best of her ability. Despite their personal problems, she wasn't going to purposely let him bleed out on the table.

Harry was led to a small room in this over sterile hospital, and was handed a sealed package. When the door was closed, the swallowed thickly and opened it, seeing their was a pair of scrubs, booties to go over his shoes, a hat and a mask. He quickly changed into the scrubs, put his blood stained clothes in a bag, threw them away and grabbed a pair of the white latex gloves. His hand hovered over the door knob, and for a second, even if it was for a second, he thought if he opened the door he would walk into their bedroom and Louis would be asleep on the bed, quietly snoring. But upon opening the door, he came face to face with an empty hallway, the chemicals they use to clean the hospital with burning his nose, and the faint beep of machines reaching his ears. He was going to walk into that or alone, and walk out with two kids. He could do this, and with one last deep breath, he walked down the hallway and opened the door.

In the OR, Alice was there, getting Louis prepped. He was on the table, a breathing mask on his face for anesthesia to make sure he didn't wake up during the procedure. There was a large blue tarp up by Louis' chest, blocking what the doctor was doing so Harry, nor Louis could see, even though he was unconscious. "Louis' heart rate is low, but it's not dropping anymore, which is good." Alice said. She looked up to see Harry, giving him a smile. "We're going to get started. I want you to stand next to Louis. People don't like to see this part. It's pretty gruesome." Alice chuckled. "Let's have a couple babies, shall we?" She asked.

Harry didn't say anything, he just moved to where he was told, eyes focused on Louis’ face. His eyebrows were furrowed, but he looked peaceful, like he was just sleeping. Harry ran a hand through Louis’ damp hair and something in his heart snapped, like the strings were tugged too hard. A minute, two, or even ten could have passed, but Harry wasn't focused on anything but the broken thump of his heart. So many things could go wrong. Louis could die, the twins could die, or even all three. Harry's perfect family, that was just within reach, could be tore away from him before he even really got it.

He had been so focused on Louis that he didn't hear the sounds of the machines beeping loudly until someone yelled his name, their voice just notches below a high pitched scream. He looked up in time to see blood pooling out of the incision on Louis’ stomach, and hear Alice say he was crashing, before he was drug out of the room. He fought against the person, screams of agony escaping past his lips as he watched the line on Louis’ heart rate machine go flat, not even one small bump showing up. Another man came and the two dragged him out of the room, and Harry just allowed them, all fight draining from his body when he seen Alice look up at him with pure fear in her eyes. That was it. It's over.

Alice stared at the blood that was pooling out of him. "We have to get the babies out of him as quickly as possible. You, do CPR. We can't properly help him until these babies are out." She said, reaching into the incision, getting ahold of the baby. She lifted the first baby girl out, a loud cry ringing throughout the room. Minutes later, the second baby girl made it into the world. She looked at Louis' machine, seeing a slight bump in his heart monitor, but it still continued to be mostly flat. "Get the defibrillators." She said, getting handed the two electrically charged paddles to try and restart Louis' heart. "Clear!" She yelled as she pressed them to his chest, his body going up slightly, nothing happened. "Clear!" She yelled again, pressing the paddles to his chest. She let out a sigh in relief as the machine began to beep at a normal pace. "Thank god." She said and went back to the other end of the bed to help clean Louis up.

Harry was escorted off of the second floor, a large hand clamped over his mouth. The moment they stepped onto the elevator Harry snapped out of his whatever you want to call it, and began to yell, saying he would sue their asses and that their hospital would be closed down by tomorrow morning. Walking down the hallway, and screaming about how horrible this place was, especially when you were Harry Styles, apparently didn't sit too we'll with the hospital staff. He was told of he didn't shut up he would be escorted off of the hospitals premises, but the person who said that quickly took it back when Harry, a man with smaller biceps than the two men holding him back, broke free from their embraces and promised the man he would snap his neck in three seconds flat.

When they walked through the waiting room doors, Harry's long, lanky legs sticking out as he tried to trip the men or stop them or something, Jay looked up from her feet and rolled her puffy, red eyes. She knew Harry wouldn't be able to control himself, even for a few minutes. “Take me back in there! That's my wife! Those are my children! They are Styles’, and I swear to god, you all will be blacklisted from working in another hospital if you do not let me go!” Harry shouted, voice raw. He didn't notice Jay, nor the waiting room full of people from the baby shower.

“You fuckers! He's dying! Let go of me!” Harry brought his head back, fast and sharp, and head butted the one guys nose. With the loosening grip on his arm, Harry dropped to his feet, pushed the injured man out of the way, and turned to face the other man with dark eyes and a deep growl stuck in his throat. “You will regret ever laying a hand on me,” Harry said. He shook the man's hand off of his arm and was about to lift his arm up to punch him, all restraints and judgement gone, but then a small, much gentler hand was wrapping around his forearm and he turned to find warm brown eyes staring up at him. “Harry, baby, don't do this,” Anne said, keeping her hand on Harry's arm. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold him back, but her touch always used to calm Harry down.

Jay stood up, standing next to Anne. "Harry, they're going to do the best they can and take care of him. I know it's hard. That's my son in there, I understand how you feel. I just want to see my baby boy." Jay said beginning to cry again. "But we have to stay strong and hope that he's going to be okay." Jay sniffled and broke down, crying into her hands. She wanted her son to be okay.

The emotions clouded this waiting room, sadness and despair circling Harry like a dark cloud that filled his mouth and poured down his throat like molten lava. He didn't know what he was feeling, didn't know what was happening, but he collapsed to his knees and let his forehead rest against the ground. Dry sobs ripped through his body, and his heart felt like it was shattering in his chest, crumbling into his empty stomach and floating in the lava that has filled his entire body. Tears he would never cry burned the back of his eyes, and no matter how much he wanted them to fall, they wouldn't. It didn't take him long to realize that the feeling of suffocation wasn't because of the walls that were closing in on him, but because of the boy upstairs. He didn't know what was wrong with him, or if he was even okay. Nobody has told him anything. The last thing he seen was the machine flat lining, showing that the light, happy heart was no longer beating.

And in that moment, when the clock on the wall read five thirty seven, Harry realized he was in love with Louis. He was done with dancing around his feelings and hiding how he really felt. If the little shit made it, Harry would tell him everyday that he loves him, that he needs him. And with a noise that broke everybody’s heart that heard it, Harry rolled onto his back and stared up at the bright lights on the ceiling, just staring, but not seeing. “I need him to be okay, mum. Please, I need him to be okay,” Harry whispered, and as he laid on the floor, broken and helpless, he wasn't the mafia leader or even Harry Styles. He was a man in love, faced with the fear of losing the boy he only just began loving.

Anne kneeled down next to him, rubbing his arm to soothe him. Although Anna didn't care for Louis much, and Jay didn't care for Harry much, they both felt for the two boys. No one knew if Louis was okay, or even if the two babies would be okay. It was torture, sitting in that waiting room. It wasn't until a half hour later, Alice walked out. She had blood stained on her scrubs, it was a very gross sight to see. She walked over to Harry, Anne and Jay. "Mr. Styles, I would like you to know that Louis is barely stable, and hasn't woken up yet. We're giving him blood and oxygen at the moment, but we're almost certain he will make a full recovery." Alice said with a grin. "Would you like to see your daughters? They are amazingly healthy. Didn't even need help with breathing they're in the nursery doing good."

Anne and Jay has coaxed Harry into moving to sit in a chair, where he sat and stared at the closed doors. A heartbeat that was beating off rhythm echoed in his ears, and he now knew why his heart sounded so strange. It was separated from the one it belonged to, the one who has held his heart for longer than he even realized. It only ever sounded right to him when they were together, and their hearts beat in sync. Thump-thump-stutter-thump. He was zoned out, not hearing anything that was spoken to him, but when Alice walked out, he felt as his body was torn in two. Half of him wanted to yell, wanted to make a scene, but the other half of him just wanted to know if Louis was okay; if  _he_  would be okay.

He listened to the words Alice spoke, and for the first time in over an hour, he was able to take a breath without feeling like his lungs were going to explode. “T-They're all fine?” Harry asked, some part of him telling him it was all a joke, that Alice was just putting off telling him the truth to fuck with him. But with a smile that seemed to bring Harry back to the here and now, she gestured towards the door he had been drug through. “Why don't you come meet your babies, daddy?” She asked, and in any other scenario, Harry would have been disgusted and angry for her calling him that, but she was being innocent, the word now a title he wore proudly as he stood up on stronger legs and followed after her, leaving behind the two women who held him together when he was falling apart.

Alice lead Harry into the nursery. There were a few babies in there, but the two girls were off to the left, in two bassinets right next to each other. They were surprisingly both awake. The first baby was 5lbs, 6 ounces and 18.5 inches long. She had a dark patch of hair on top of her head and her chin was round like Louis’. She had green eyes just like Harry’s, and Louis’ cute button nose. But, she had Harry's lips. The other baby was a little smaller, 18 inches, 5 lbs, 2 ounces. She had a patch of light brown hair on the top her head, her chin pointed like Harry's, having his lips as well. The second baby had Louis' nose and eyes. They were both so beautiful.

Harry didn't know what to do; what the say. Laying right in front of him was everything he's ever wanted, everything he's ever needed, but he felt wrong. Louis was supposed to be here, and Harry was supposed to hand him a baby and help him decide which was which, but with a glance to his left, then one to his right, he was reminded he was alone, something that could have been permanent if someone had called the ambulance even a few seconds later. “She's Kayzlie,” Harry breathed out as he stepped up to the bassinet on the right. She was the baby who looked like Harry, the one who captivated him and made him fall in love with her the moment she looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes. “And she's Penelope,” Harry said, moving his eyes to the other small creature. The same thing happened when he looked at her, that happened when he had looked at Kayzlie. She had his beautiful green eyes, but hers were more rounded; more innocent. They were perfect.

Alice smiled. "I'll write it down on their birth cards." She said, grabbing the paper that was taped to their bassinets. She then looked at Harry when she was done. "Do you want to take them to Louis' room? You can sit in there. Sometimes talking to the patient helps them wake up faster. They can hear you, they just can't respond." Alice said. "You really do have beautiful daughters. It's so interesting how they have different eye colors. That rarely happens. They must be pretty special."

“Can I take them out to the waiting room, so my mum and Jay can see them?” Harry asked. He knew that they could always go into the room with Louis, but he didn't want them to crowd him. Letting Louis rest for a little while without a lot of people in there was something he needed. “And thank you, Alice, for everything. You saved not only Louis, but also my children. You saved my family,” Harry said sincerely, and just to show that he meant what he said, he pulled her into a quick hug. It felt odd having her so close, but also nice. She wasn't Louis, but she was familiar, and that was something Harry needed.

Alice hugged back. "You're welcome. You deserve happiness, Harry. I don't know what I would have done if I lost him. I wouldn't know how to tell you." Alice said. "But you can take them into the waiting room. Just be careful. They're so small." Alice smiled. "And I just want to say that whatever doctor you were going to, was horrible. I was looking at his charts and he should have been on bed rest way before that, his placenta previa should have been caught at around four months, usually the patient experiences extreme pain and they find it out that way. But, in this case he didn't. I'm really sorry that a doctor's error almost ruined your family." She said sincerely.

“I told Louis she was a fucking quack. You should have seen her clinic,” Harry said, shuddering as he recalled the worn down chairs, tiny rooms, and overall grunginess of her clinic. Turning back to the babies, Harry bit his lip and with a careful, gentless he rarely used, he cupped a hand underneath Kayzlie’s head and one underneath her swaddled butt, then he carefully lifted her up. “Do you mind putting Penelope in my other arm?” Harry asked Alice, not taking his eyes off the yawning baby in his arm.

Alice shook her head. "Not at all." She said and picked Penelope up, putting her in his other arm carefully. "She was better when she was younger. But I think her memory is going. It's really not her fault. She just wants to keep the family tradition going. None of her kids want to continue on with the clinic. I feel bad, but when you're affecting other people's lives with the decisions you make and it's negative, you really need to retire." Alice said.

The girls fit so perfectly in his arms, but they looked so small; so fragile. He felt something swell in his chest that brought that same burning sensation to the back of his eyes, but he felt Happy. None of the other emotions he had in the waiting room clouded him; making up his entire body. He was lighter, happier, having a new purpose in his life now that he had these two beautiful things to take care of. “Well, regardless of her sentimental reason for keeping the clinic, Daddy is going to make sure she's fired and her nasty little clinic goes up in flames, isn't he?” Harry spoke in a soft, almost baby voice as he bounced the two babies softly, just barely bouncing on the the balls of his feet.

Both babies remained quiet, looking up at Harry with their eyes half closed. It was obvious they were sleepy. Alice turned to Harry. "We gave them some formula from the bottle. But once Louis wakes up and feels better, we can try breastfeeding. Okay?" Alice asked, looking up at Harry.

“Okay,” Harry said, nodding. He then asked Alice what room Louis was in, and she told him he was in room 213 on the third floor, in the recovery unit, then he bid her goodbye and walked back the way he had come. He walked slow, almost like he was a little unsure, but five minutes later he found himself standing in front of the double doors, contemplating on if he really wanted to do this. With one last glance at the now sleeping girls in his arms, Harry pushed the door open with his butt and walked into the waiting room with a grin on his face. “Everyone, I would like you to meet Kayzlie Skye Styles,” he said, lifting up his one arm, “And Penelope Jay Styles. The Styles name lives on!” Harry boomed, chest inflating with pride as he showed off his other daughter.

Jay and Anne both stood up, walking over to Harry. "Penelope Jay?" Jay asked, happy tears filling her eyes. "They are so beautiful Harry. So small too. They're so cute." Anne said as they admired the little bundles of joy, they both couldn't believe their grandchildren were here in front of them. "Can I hold one?" Anne asked. "Oh, me too. I would like to hold one too." Jay said and sniffled.

Harry accepted the compliments and grinned, absolutely happy in that moment. “Go ahead, Grandmas,” Harry said with a smirk, carefully handing Penelope over to Jay before he handed Kayzlie to Anne. At the movement, both babies stirred and opened their unfocused eyes and stared up at their grandmas. Even though they couldn't actually see anything but a blur, their gaze was intense, like they were trying to show you everything they've seen with only that look.

Harry looked away from his mother and Jay, and glanced towards the glass doors in the waiting room that led outside. Photographers littered the parking lot, and all he could see through the door was their cameras going off. They were only taking pictures of him, still in his scrubs, booties, hat, gloves and the mask down around his neck. His children were blocked by a wall, and Harry was grateful for that. Nobody would take pictures of their children to blasg across social media until Louis was awake and gave the okay. Nobody but him and these two women, and the doctors of course, would see these babies until after Louis did.

Jay looked down at Penelope and gasped. "Oh my god, she's so beautiful." She said and looked down at the little girl in her arms. Anne was the same way, she stared in awe at the baby, not being able to take her eyes off of the little thing. Jay looked at Harry. "Do you know when we can see Louis?" She asked anxiously. She was overjoyed by the birth of her granddaughters, but she was also very worried about her son.

Harry tore his gaze away from the photographers and looked down at Jay. “He can have visitors immediately, but I thought it would be best if he has some rest,” Harry said, though beneath his skin there was an itch he knew he wouldn't be able to reach until he seen Louis; knew he was okay for sure. He felt like clawing at his arms, getting rid of the skin that felt wrong, that wasn't his anymore. He didn't know why this was suddenly happening, but it was. His chest was tight, something he just seemed to notice, and his heart was pounding away. Louis was okay, he knew this, but he still needed to see him. “Jay, Mum, I'm going to have Alice take you to the nursery, so you can sit with the girls, and I'm going to go check on Louis,” Harry said, eyes darting around the waiting room. He couldn't see her, couldn't find her anywhere, but then a flash of white drew his eyes to the doors and he seen she was standing there, observing everything that had been going on.

Gesturing for her to come over, Harry barely kept himself from clawing at his chest to get some sort of relief, and asked if she would show the two women to the nursery. After she agreed, Harry gave the two mothers a hug, kissed both of his daughters soft heads, which resulted in their foreheads wrinkling, and took off towards the elevator without another word. Desperation beat against his temples, and worry stabbed repeatedly at his gut. He had been distracted with his daughters, hadn't even thought about the boys health until Jay brought it up, and with the name, she resurrected emotions and feelings Harry never wanted to feel again.

When the elevator took too long, Harry growled and walked down the hallway, searching for the staircase he found moments later. He ran up them the moment he threw the heavy metal door open, nothing stopping him, nothing holding him back, and he burst through the door on the third floor and looked like a wounded animal searching for shelter as he looked for the door that held his heart behind it. 208, 210, 211, 213… He nearly passed the door, but then Alice's words rang through his head and he stopped, stared at the wooden door in front of him, and didn't waste another second before he opened the door and walked in, quietly closing it behind him.

The first thing he seen was a blue curtain, and after a stutter of his heart and his palms growing sweaty, making the gloves stick to his hands, he pulled the curtain open and choked on his own heart at the sight before him. Louis was asleep in a large bed, looking so small. His pale face was hidden behind an oxygen mask, and surrounding his body, strewn across the bed and his body, was iv’s, wires, and a small white clamp was on his finger. His heartbeat was steady, but Harry couldn't find the relief that was supposed to bring, because he made the mistake of looking at the lower half of his body. His gown was pulled up so it was pooling on his chest, and he had a loose pair of white underwear on, but above the elastic band of his underwear was a long incision, about six inches long, and it was red and swollen and angry looking, metal staples holding the two flaps of skin together. His large bump wasn't as large anymore, it was slowly deflating, slowly turning into a basketball that lost all of its air, and Harry felt wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen. Louis wasn't supposed to nearly die, and he wasn't supposed to nearly lose his girls. He was a Styles, though, and they have everything but good luck.

~~~~

Waiting for Louis to wake up felt like an eternity. Jay and Anne came in and out for little bits at a time, wanting Harry to have alone time with his children and Louis. During the middle of the night, Louis finally opened his eyes. He looked around tiredly, groaning because his throat hurt and was dry. He felt very uncomfortable, pain in his abdomen from the incision. He couldn't feel the babies inside him, he freaked out slightly, not realizing what happened. He looked over to see Harry asleep in the couch, holding their two daughters. He sighed in relief and got tears in his eyes. He wanted to see his babies. "Harry?" He croaked out, his voice dry and rough.

Harry was in a light sleep, one where his body and mind was relaxed, but he was aware of everything around him. He could hear his daughters make small noises every once in awhile before they settled back to sleep, or the door open when a nurse came to check on Louis. He had given up hope on him waking up anytime soon, so he allowed himself to get some rest. His tired eyes were sealed shut, weighed down by lead, when he heard that voice, so raspy and low, but he knew immediately who it belonged to.

He jerked awake, babies still safely tucked in his arms, and squinted his eyes to see across the dimly lit room. Sitting up in the bed slightly was Louis, and those eyes Harry thought he would never see again, were staring at him. “Louis,” he breathed out, the anxiety and fear melting away. He was okay. “They're beautiful,” Harry said, that being the only thing that came to mind.  _I love you_ danced on his tongue, but now wasn't the time. He didn't even know when the right time would be, but he did know it didn't feel right to say it right now. Louis was still half asleep, his mind groggy and sluggish as it fought off the remainder of the anesthetics.

Louis sniffled. "I wanna hold them. Are they hungry? I want to feed them." Louis said quickly, reaching for them. There was a feeling in his heart that he had never felt before, his motherly instinct and love immediately kicked in. "They look so small. Did you see them be born?" Louis asked. He really wished he could've been awake to see his children be born. "Do they know what was wrong with me?" Louis had so many questions.

“You had placenta previa,” Harry said, throat closing off as those unwanted memories of Louis dying on that hospital bed resurfaced to his mind. He didn't want to think of that ever again, didn't want to ever relive it. “Your placenta was blocking your cervix and it resulted in you hemorrhaging. You blacked out due to blood loss and…” Harry shook his head as the memories began to consume him and stood up, making his way over to the bed. “They nearly lost you.  _I_ nearly lost you. You lost so much blood and you just flatlined. The last thing I seen was your heart rate machine flat lining before they drug me out of the room. I didn't know if you or the babies were okay,” Harry explained, carefully laying Penelope in the rolling bed they brought into the room, before he laid Kayzlie next to her. He needed to speak to Louis without the babies distracting him.

“Alice performed the c-section. She saved all three of your lifes. Dr. Hunt should have caught what was wrong with you when you were four months, and she should have placed you on bed rest far sooner than she did,” Harry said, sitting on the bed next to Louis’ leg. He was cautious of all the wires, and made sure he didn't bump Louis. “Both girls are healthy, though, and that's all that matters. You will need time to recover, but they expect you will make a full recovery.”

Louis' bottom lip trembled. He immediately felt a wave of guilt come over him. "I-I'm sorry." He whimpered. "I should have just stayed with Alice. This is all my fault." He cried. "I could've killed t-the girls." He sobbed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry I put you through that." Louis sniffled but continued to cry. He felt absolutely horrible.

Harry moved on the bed so he was sitting next to Louis, their arms brushing before he moved it to wrap around his shoulders. “Shh, it's okay now. That's in the past,” Harry said, shushing the crying boy. He felt more anger than guilt over what had happened, and was set on having Dr. Hunt’s medical license revoked and her clinic tore down. Turning to a lighter subject, Harry gestured towards the babies with his free hand and mumbled, his lips pressed against Louis’ temple, “I figured out which one is Kayzlie and which one is Penelope,”

Louis sniffled and nodded. "I really just want to hold them. I haven't held them yet." He whimpered, looking at them. He couldn't believe he had two daughters. Just hours ago he was still pregnant, and now here he was. "I think we should sue Dr. Hunt." Louis said honestly, looking up at the man.

“For malpractice,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. He was two steps ahead of Louis, and even arranged with a meeting with his lawyer tomorrow. “Press the nurse button, will ya? They told me to let them know as soon as you woke up,” Harry said, sucking air in between his teeth. Whelp, he didn't do that one. Standing up from the bed, Harry walked over to the rolling bed and smiled at his sleeping girls. They were so perfect. “Mama, meet Penelope Jay,” he lifted the baby out of the bed, who grunted in disapproval, and handed her to Louis. Before, he had wanted to make sure Louis was fully awake and coherent before he let them hold their daughters. “And Kayzlie Skye,” Harry shhed the fussing baby he picked up, and bounced her softly as he took the small step to Louis’ bed and laid her down gently in Louis’ other arm. “Wait until you see their eyes,”

Louis pushed the nurse button, gasping when they both were placed in his arms. "They're so beautiful." Louis said, tearing up. "Hi baby girls. I'm your mummy. Do you remember hearing my voice in there?" Louis asked softly. "They look so much alike but so different at the same time." He said. He watched as the little girls in his arms moved slightly, then he smiled when Penelope opened her eyes, showing off her green eyes. "Woah. She has your eyes." Louis grinned. Then he watched as Kayzlie whimpered a bit, but looked up at her mum, showing him her blue eyes. Louis gasped. "Oh my.. They have different eye colors. That's so amazing." Louis said.

Harry smiled as he watched Louis fall in love with the two creatures in his arms, completely lost for them and they have yet to do anything but open their eyes. There, sitting in front of him, looking so perfect, yet exhausted, was his wife and his children; his family. “Louis, I lo--,” Harry began to say, old wounds on his heart reopening ss he prepared to bare himself, but the door was opened and a woman nurse walked in. “Hello, Louis, how are we feeling?? It's so nice to have you back with us!” She said, far too peppy for a woman working a night shift. She checked the monitors Louis was hooked up to, and satisfied with what she seen, turned to look at Louis.

Louis looked up at the nurse, cringing slightly since he had woken up not too long ago. "I'm okay. My incision is causing me some pain, I'm pretty uncomfortable." Louis said and looked down at the babies. "But they're making it all worth it. Should I feed them soon? I'm not sure when they were last fed or changed or anything like that." Louis said.

Harry gnawed on his lip, not knowing if he should say anything or if the nurse had it under control. Louis has been passed out for hours, so they bottle fed them, even though that was something Louis didn't want to happen. It was their only choice, though, and if Louis got upset over it, then Harry would remind him it was their child's life at stake. “I just fed them about an hour and a half ago,” Harry said after he glanced up at the clock hanging above the small white board in Louis’ room. It had the nurses name, the pain pills Louis was on, the last time he got a dosage, the girls’ height and weight and all that good stuff.

Camilla, or Nurse Harris, smiled over at Harry then pointed towards the board. “We need to write down the time of each feeding, and I don't know if you've been told this, but you need to save each diaper you change and just put them in the small metal drawer on their beds,” she said, moving her manicured fingernail from the board, to the bottom of the bed where the drawer was. Harry rolled his eyes and snorted. He had already been told this, but he hasn't been the one to change the diapers. He was still a little new to the whole “Your a dad,” thing, so he was still trying to understand and learn all there is to know about having babies before he takes them home; which includes diaper changing. It shouldn't be that hard, but they wiggled around and the nurses practically bent them in half as they changed them and Harry was still a little… freaked out. Once Louis changed them, he'd be on board to learn next. Until then? Diaper duty is off limits for him.

Louis nodded. "Okay. Thank you very much." Louis said and smiled wide at the nurse, then looked down at the girls. "You probably won't be hungry for a little bit yet. I would like to spend some time with you, yeah?" Louis cooed and kissed their heads softly. "That guy over there, you see him? That's your daddy. And I'm your mummy. And today was a scary day. One that we'll tell you when your older. But it was also the best day. I love you so much." Louis whispered. Louis was so in love with the girls.

Harry smiled widely and sat down on the bed so he was facing Louis and the girls, nurse completely forgotten. “Hi, mummy,” Harry said in a low voice, eyes completely showing off the awe he felt as he stared at Louis. He had it all now, all he had wanted as a child, and he felt light. Not one thought of his father has passed through his mind all day, or how he would have felt seeing Harry so broken laying on that hospital floor. But now that he was thinking about him, he no longer felt pain or fear or anxiety. He felt free. Harry was free of Desmond Styles, of the man who had haunted him the first few nights. He was grateful now he had done what he had, because his girls would never meet that monster, or fear looking under their beds to find a monster that looked like him under there.

Louis looked at Harry. "Do you want me to scoot over so you can lay next to me in bed and you can cuddle with me and the kids?" Louis asked as he slowly scooted over, wincing a bit. "By the way, what were you going to say before the nurse came in?" Louis asked and bounced Kayzlie as she began to get fussy.

Harry glanced over his shoulder to find an empty room and sighed. Was he ready? Moving to sit next to Louis, Harry slowly sunk down on the bed, narrow hips easily fitting in the small space, and crossed his sock clad feet together on the bed. “It was nothing,” Harry said, shaking his head as he waved the question off with a flick of his wrist. It wasn't right; wasn't a good enough setting. Louis was exhausted and would probably forget it by tomorrow, so he wanted to wait.

Louis pouted. "Are you sure? You know you can talk to me right?" Louis asked. He was tired, but he was so happy to hold his daughters and spend time with them, that he honestly didn't want to go to sleep. He could stay up for hours on end with them.

Harry looked down at his daughters and smiled. They were peacefully asleep, Kayzlie sucking her bottom lip and Penelope snoring softly. “It was stupid, honestly. It can wait for another time,” Harry said, heart thumping in his chest as the three words began to rattle around in his brain. They wanted to be set free, wanted to be released into the quiet room so they could wrap around Louis like a warm blanket and make him feel wanted, but Harry clamped his teeth down on his tongue to keep from saying anything.

Louis looked into Harry's eyes. He could tell it was something. And unlike Harry, he wasn't one to sit back and let it be. He was the kind of person who insisted on getting information out of someone, especially when it looked like they were having a hard time with it. "It doesn't seem like it's stupid." Louis said, looking into Harry's emerald green eyes. It was just them in the hospital room, holding their baby girls.

Harry growled in annoyance and stood up from the bed. Why the hell couldn't he just drop it? He paced at the end of the bed, back and forth, back and forth, before he came to a halt, spun around to face Louis, and grabbed the end of the bed railing so he could lean in closer. “You put me through hell. I thought I lost you and they wouldn’t let me fucking see you or know anything and I just… I collapsed on the floor in the waiting room and I lost it. You were dead the last time I seen you Louis, and it made me realize how fucking stupid I've been. I treat you like trash, and berate you and tell you that you are only a breeder because you weezled your way into my heart with those damn eyes and that damn smile and made me feel things that terrified me, and I had to push you away. But I'm done with that,” Harry ranted, quickly getting heated, but the same flame that erupted in his heart was doused just like that when he looked up at Louis and seen those surprised eyes staring at him; waiting for more. “I, god damn it. I love you, you fool. You happy now? You couldn't just let me be,”

Louis couldn't help but gasp as he listened to Harry's words. He had been waiting for those three words for a while now. He couldn't help but giggle at how worked up Harry was. He knew Harry would do this, as much as Harry denied it in the beginning. He knew this would happen. Some day. Some how. And now that it was here, his heart filled with a feeling he had never felt, more than he already had for Harry. "I knew you would fall in love with me, I'm just so irresistible, you know?" Louis teased, a wide grin on his face as he giggled. "I am happy. Because I love you too." Louis said softly, his eyes getting glassy as tears filled his eyes. He didn't mean to get emotional, it just happened.

Harry snorted. “Irresistible my arse, the only thing that saved you was that magnificent arse of yours,” he teased right back, something inside of his chest opening and spreading a warmth he had never, ever felt before. He had thought with the admittance of his love, hell would freeze over and god would burn him on the spot, but he felt good, like he no longer had a boulder locked tightly within his heart. He could love someone, actually love someone, and not have to change who he is entirely. His father had lied to him all those years, made him believe things no child should believe. But Harry had proof now that a man like him wasn't hopeless, wasn't made to not feel love or emotions, because when Louis said those words, Harry felt as all the breath was knocked from his lungs and his knees grow weak. Louis was being honest; sincere. All the other times he had told Harry that has been out of fear or just a spur of the moment thing, but he meant them now. They both did.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Oh I'm sure you would still love me if I didn't have the best arse ever." Louis said. "Once I'm all healed up, you sir are going to have the best sex of your life." Louis smirked and looked down at the babies. "But we're going to use protection aren't we? Because we don't want more of you just yet." Louis cooed to them and then stifled a laugh as they both cooed. "See? They like being the only thing we pay attention to." Louis cooed.

Harry would make sure Louis lived up to that promise, and planned on bringing out more of their sex toys and restraints. He moved to sit by Louis again when he got tired of just watching them from a distance, and brushed a hand over Kayzlie’s soft hair. “Mummy needs to get on birth control because Daddy likes sex, but doesn't like condoms,” Harry cooed down to the girls, grinning when Louis glared at him. “Like they understand what I'm saying. They heard you say a lot filthy things when they were in the womb, like, “Fuck me, Daddy,” Harry said, laughing. Louis had quite the filthy mouth when he was engaged in the sex, rather than just letting Harry do all the work as he got lost in his own world and thought of god knows what.

Louis looked at Harry and then back at the babies. "Well daddy and mummy are going to have to talk about that, aren't we?" Louis giggled. He looked at Harry and smiled. "You know there's lots of options when it comes to birth control." Louis said. "And I'm going to breastfeed so that needs to be taken into consideration."

“We'll look into the options,” Harry said, eyes immediately falling to Penelope when she began to cry. Without asking Louis’ permission, he took the baby from his hands and stood up, quietly shushing her as he bounced her lightly. “Hey, Daddy's here, shh,” he whispered to the screaming baby, but that didn't calm her down. It made her scream louder, if anything. Wracking his brain, Harry began to walk around the room, humming a soothing tune before he began to sing the only song that came to mind. “Staring at the bottom of your glass, hoping one day you'll make a dream last, but dreams come slow and they go so fast. You see him when you close your eyes, maybe one day you'll understand why everything you touch surely dies,” his voice was low, soothing the baby into a state of calmness. Her small fists stop flailing around and she stared up at Harry with tear filled eyes, a few tears rolling down the side of her face.

Louis grinned. "You do have a great voice. No wonder why she calmed down." Louis said and looked down at Kayzlie, who was asleep in his arms. "I have a feeling that when Penelope's awake, Kayzlie will be asleep and vice versa." Louis said and kissed the baby's head. "You think she's just being fussy, or does she need something?" Louis asked Harry.

Harry unwrapped the blanket a little and looked down at the line on the diaper, seeing it was still yellow rather than blue. “She doesn't need a diaper change, but she may be hungry. Do you want me to go get a nurse so she can help you figure all of that,” Harry waved a hand over Louis’ chest, cluelessness written on his face, “out. I think they also need to test your breastmilk or something,” Harry said, smiling down at the baby who just continued staring up at him with her piercing green eyes. She was beautiful, soft lips shaped in an ‘o’ as she made some cooing noise.

Louis nodded. "She might be. I hope that I can nurse them. I know sometimes people cant." Louis said and looked down at his chest. "Why would they have to test my breast milk? I know a nurse is going to have to show me how to get her to latch on and stuff, but could something be wrong with my milk?" Louis asked.

“They have to test the fat count and whatever,” Harry said, not remembering all of what the nurse from earlier had said. Humming once again, he handed Penelope to Louis, then took Kayzlie and laid her down in her bed before he excused himself and walked out to get a nurse. He knew they could press a button, but he needed a breather away from all the…. Excitement. Making his way down the abandoned hallway, Harry glanced through all the empty rooms, quickly averting his gaze when the room wasn't in fact empty and had some heavily pregnant person in it, or a woman/male sitting on the bed with their infants.

The only noise to be heard, other than the beep of numerous machines, was the quiet thump of his feet hitting against the tiled floor with every step he took. “Hi, Louis wants to try and breastfeed now,” Harry said once he reached the counter, Nurse Harris smiling up at him. “Alright, let me finish up here, then I'll be in. Do you need anything else?” She asked, fingers effortlessly gliding over the keys on hee keyboard, even though she was staring at him. “Yeah, where's your vending machines or even a water fountain?” Harry asked. Camilla grinned, held up a finger, and rolled her chair backwards to a small, glass fridge. She grabbed a apple juice, a bottle of water, and a few packets of crackers off the top of it before she rolled back over to Harry. “Nausea will be normal for Louis to experience for a while, so have him snack on these,” she said, handing all three things to Harry before she shooed him off.

Louis looked up when the nurse came in. Kayzlie had now woken up, and she was not happy. He looked down at both babies, bouncing them slightly. "Shh. Mummy will feed you soon. I promise." He said. The nurse smiled. "Let's get them latched on. We can test your milk in a bit. I'm sure everything is fine. There's rarely a complication. As long as you're producing enough you should be fine." She said and showed him how to hold his chest and have her latch on. Louis grinned as he got Kayzlie to latch on, Penelope having some trouble. "Where's Harry? He'll want to see this."

Harry had took a little detour from their room and found himself standing in an empty hallway a floor up, hands gripping either side of the window seal. From here, he could see everything. From here, he was hidden, but all the city was offering him shone brightly in the dark night. The city twinkled with the lights of offices, and of homes where someone couldn't get rest. All of this, was his. He owned this city, and one day his kids would too. He would fight for their rights, and hopefully by the time his girls are of age, forced jobs and specialties and marriages will be a thing of the past, and they can choose their own carrier; own partner.

Sighing, Harry shot one last glance at his peaceful city and made his way back down to the third floor. Louis and his girls needed him right now, all of him. He had to stay focused while in here, and once they were out of the hospital, he could start planning; start attacking. Nobody would see it coming, that Harry was sure of. “I can see they have their mum’s appetite,” Harry said when he walked into the room and seen both girls were breastfeeding eagerly, both making loud gulping sounds.

Louis smiled wide at Harry, looking down at the girls. "They do. They're doing so good. Look how cute they are. Love nursing, don't they?" Louis cooed. He stared down at them, amazed at how something so simple made him feel so happy. He was in love with the girls. He was barely experiencing motherhood but the adulation he felt for it already, he knew that he would continue to love it. Both girls eyes were closed as they ate hungrily.

The fire in Harry’s heart only grew the closer he stepped towards Louis’ bed. By the time he reached the side of it, pulled a chair up, and set down, it was a full blown fire blazing within his body, barely kept trapped beneath his skin. Anything he touched, he would surely scorch, so Harry kept his hands clenched into fists and settled on watching them; his family. This, their birth, wasn't the end game. This was only the beginning. So much was to come, there was so much to do, and now, Harry was ready. He was no longer walking through this world as a hothead with anger being the only dominant emotion he felt. He was balanced now, drawing power from the love he felt for his family, and the hatred he felt towards his father and the government. He was more powerful than ever before, and with a small smile tugging at his lips, you could see the gleam of hunger run through his eyes. In only a matter of time, the world would be crumbling down around his feet, and he would truly rule everything.

_They would rule everything._


	19. I still love him, and I always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say this chapter, really. This one is super long annnndddd it's the second to last chapter. We have this one, then chapter twenty, then we are done!!!! GAHHH!!! We will be posting an epilogue after chapter twenty, though. And yes, I am sorry to say this, but after the last chapter is posted, we are done with this story. There will be no sequel, and that is something we both decided. We will be answering questions you guys have, though, so make sure you ask them. It can be about anything, really. So, just leave them in the comments.
> 
> Whelp, I'll let you get onto reading! 
> 
> Much love, Xx

Harry stood in the entrance of the hospital, back to all the flashing cameras, and a carseat hooked on each arm. He was slightly bent over Louis, who was in a wheelchair, blocking him from the view of the cameras. He was happy today, eyes vibrant and cheeks a lovely shade of pink as he stared up at Harry with admiration. "What? Keep looking at me like that and I'll let them take pictures of you," Harry warned him, hefting the carseat on his right arm up further.   
  
He would never do it, of course. He had grown protective over Louis and the babies, and had even went as far as not allowing male nurses to be allowed in the room with Louis when his incision was getting checked, or if he was anything less than decent. All doctors and nurses who handled his children had background checks, too, and Harry's men even followed a few of the... Sketchy nurses around. He wasn't paranoid, per say, he was just overly cautious.

Louis blushed. "You wouldn't do that." Louis said. "And I can't look at my amazing husband?" Louis asked. Knowing that Harry loved him made him feel giddy all the time. Even though he didn't feel too great because he was still recovering from his c-section, he was much happier than he would be without knowing Harry loved him. He didn't like the cameras, and now he was extra cautious since he had the babies now.

They were slowly backed up into a closed off parking garage, where a line of men separated and allowed them to pass before they once again created a barrier; blocking everyone else out but the five of them. “You can give me all the attention you want, but flattery will get you nowhere in life, Mr. Styles,” Harry said, grinning as he remembered the last time he said something resembling that, but it had been Tomlinson then. How much can truly change in a year is amazing. “Thank you for being so amazing these past few days, Camillia. I will be sure to put a good word in with your boss,” Harry said, winking at the blushing woman who had been pushing Louis’ wheelchair.

Camilla looked at Harry. "Well it is my job. And I always make sure my patients are well taken care of. Louis has his pain medicine that he'll take every four hours for the next week, after that he should be good. He can't lift anything heavier than the babies and make sure he's careful." She said and blushed even more. Louis looked at Harry. "Maybe flattery won't but stripping naked in front of you will." Louis smirked at him.

“And how long until he can participate in sexual relations?” Harry asked, darkening eyes falling on Louis. He would look like the man Louis had met that first day standing there, if it wasn't for to softness in his stance and the two baby car seats hanging off of his arms, making his biceps bulge. With one flicker of his eyes up to the blushing woman, Harry took a step forward, disregarding her and ignoring all the cameras behind them, and stepped forward until he was crowding Louis, hovering over him. “Because I have very big plans for the two of us,”

"I think it depends on how he feels. I would wait at least 2 weeks. But I would recommend waiting 6." Camilla said. "You just have to be careful of his incision." She said. Louis swallowed hard and looked up at Harry. He instantly got slightly turned on at Harry's words. "Harry don't talk like that. We've gone a while without having sex and we never have gone this long and it's driving me crazy already." Louis said softly.

“Five days,” Harry snorted. “New record, I think not. We've gone months, if you can remember that far,” he said, but leaned in closer and kissed the shell of Louis’ ear lightly. “Two weeks, and you're mine,” he warned him before stepping back, and with just one breath, he was back to normal. “Yes, well, that is all.Thank you again, Camilla,” he bowed his head slightly in her direction, then walked over to the suv Zeek had drove over for them. Harry put Kayzlie on the left side, the base of the carseat already being strapped in so it was easy, then walked around and put Penelope on the right, behind him. Zeek was rising home with Tom, so everything was set as Harry walked back around the side of the car and helped Louis to stand up.

"Okay but I wasn't in the mood during that time because I felt like shit. But now I am." Louis whined. He hated how easy it was to get turned on by Harry over the littlest things. He didn't have as much control as Harry. When he was horny, he was  _horny_. He was needy he really couldn't do anything about it. Pleasuring himself was nothing compared to having sex with Harry. He grabbed Harry's hands and stood up slowly, smiling at him. "Thanks." He said as he slowly got into the car.

Harry closed Louis’ door, then walked to his side and climbed in. Once he was sure the girls were secure and Louis was buckled in, he started the car and pulled out of his parking space. “Yes, well, you heard the woman. Two weeks, unless I just give you head,” Harry said casually as he waited for his men to create a large pathway so he could pull out, which he did seconds later. The fucking paparazzi were annoying little leeches, and Harry wished with his entire being they would just disappear.

Louis whined. "But what about your fingers?" Louis asked and bit his lip. He didn't know what got into him. He figured since his hormones were out of whack, and now starting to try and find some sort of equilibrium, that he was going to feel certain things. "Two weeks is such a long time." Louis sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry stopped at a red light and turned to look at Louis, eyebrow raised. “When I was the fucking horny bunny, you were always shoving me off, so it's nice to know the roles are reversed,” Harry said, laughing. He turned back to the rode and began to drive, eyes occasionally drifting up to the small mirror he pulled down so he could see the back seats, and check on the girls. Even though he couldn't see their faces, it still comforted him to see their carseats.

"Well I had a reason. I was carrying your children. That takes a lot out of a person." Louis huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He thought he could have brought up the other people Harry had slept with throughout their relationship, but he decided not to bring it up. "I do need to recover anyway. I don't want to fuck anything up. Maybe we'll wait even longer." Louis said.

Harry slammed on his breaks in the middle of the road, which thankfully wasn't busy, and completely turned in his seat to face Louis. “You wouldn't do that,” he said, eyes growing wide. Before, he would just find release in his prostitutes, but even the thought of that made him sick to his stomach now. If Louis went on a no sex strike, Harry would have to deal with his blue balls until the boy decided to open his legs up again…. But there is a certain video Harry can watch in the meantime, that will do more than enough to… Satisfy his needs.

Louis gasped. "What the hell are you doing?!" Louis yelled. "You can't just slam on your brakes in the middle of the road. What if a car was speeding behind us and wasn't paying attention. We have babies in the car you fucking idiot." Louis said and crossed his arms over his chest, sighing heavily when the babies began to cry from his yelling. He looked at Harry. "Pull over properly. I'm going to sit back there with them." Louis said. He completely dropped the no sex idea he was contemplating, angry at Harry's idiotic tendencies.

“There was no cars, you fucking idiot. Contrary to what you think, I'm not a complete airhead,” Harry grumbled as he maneuvered the car and parked it on the side of the road, along a curb. He would have never done what he had if he knew his children would have been in danger. This road was dead, traffic was dead. People had more interesting things to do on a Sunday. Sighing, Harry watched as Louis climbed out of the car, slammed the door, and opened up Kayzlie’s door before he shimmied last the car seat, head bowed, and fell down in the middle seat. “There? Happy?” Harry asked, glancing at Louis through the mirror. “Seatbelt,”

Louis put his seatbelt on. "That's not the point. You didn't check if there was cars. You just slammed on your goddamn breaks. You're a father now. Does that mean anything to you?" Louis snapped and looked down at the girls. "Shh. Baby girls don't cry. Mummy's here. I'll protect you. Shh." He cooed and leaned down to kiss both their heads.

“No shit. I just thought they were weird hairless dogs who won't leave me alone,” Harry snapped, annoyed as he pulled back on the road. “We might want to make a vet appointment too, because their bark is quite strange,” he said sarcastically, eyes focused on the road. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he tried to fight off the anger that was slowly building inside his heart. He would never, ever, put his children's lives in danger. He was already a monster to Louis, and the entire world, and he would never be able to change their view or opinions on him, but his children will never, ever know of the thing he can turn into.

Louis rolled his eyes and looked down at the girls. "I love you so much." Louis whispered. "With all my heart. Forever and ever." He whispered. He looked at Harry. "Do you have to be an asshole all the time? Is that what you are? Tell me you love me one second and then treat me like shit the next? We have children now Harry. We can't act like children." Louis said.

“Oh my god, Louis. You're the one being an ass. I wouldn't have intentionally put the girls in danger, and you should fucking know that,” Harry growled, nostrils flaring. He didn't understand why Louis even brought up the whole love thing. Just because Harry has relaxed, and admitted his feelings, means he can't joke around anymore and be sarcastic?? Who will he be, then? “Would you rather I be a mushy, gushy lover boy who bows down at your feet and treats you like a princess? Because that's not me, Louis.”

Louis glared at him. "Sorry I was worried about my children. They come before you. Just like to you they come before me." Louis said. "If I was driving I would be right at the speed limit making sure I was very, very cautious. There's so many things that could have happened. And I'm not saying you intentionally did anything. There's these things called accidents. And maybe I do want that. I want you to treat me like a princess." Louis said getting tears in his eyes. "Or is it my fault I'm just a naive boy who wants to be loved? I'm only sixteen." Louis said softly.

Harry sighed and sagged in his seat. He always forgot Louis’ age, always forgot the six year age difference between them. He expected him to act like an adult when he was still only a child; a teenager. “Fine, whatever, I'll drive the speed limit,” Harry said, deciding it was best to give in than continue to fight. This, the problems between them and the obvious differences between them, are the exact reasons he doesn't want his children's life to be like this. He doesn't want to sit back and watch as his girls, and other children, get married off to people they aren't compatible with.

Louis sniffled and looked down, watching the girls as they drifted off to sleep. He thought Harry telling him he loved him would be just the beginning to an amazing relationship. He knew it would take time, but he figured Harry would show his love more than just the little, barely noticeable things he already did. Louis looked at Harry through the rear view mirror, his blue eyes glassy with tears. "How come you wouldn't want to treat me like a princess? Were you lying when you said you loved me?" Louis asked.

The responding laugh Louis got was full of humor, and laced with a certain bitterness. “I would never tell you I loved you just for the hell of it, or just to make you happy. I shouldn't have to defend what I have told you and try to convince you it was the truth. You should already know that,” Harry said, eyes flickering up to meet Louis’ in the mirror for a second before he looked back at the road, pain slicing through his chest and showing in his eyes. He had…. He thought Louis knew he loved him, and that he wasn't just lying. “And how do you suppose I treat you like a princess?” Harry asked, shifting focus from their love life. He hoped Louis wouldn't say anything further, because he was done defending himself. If Louis questioned him again, or accused him of something, Harry would just agree to what he was being accused of.

"You know how insecure I am." Louis said. "I need reassurance, like all the time." Louis said and looked down. "There's a reason why, but I don't think I trust you enough to talk to you about it." Louis said honestly. It was very hard for him to open up about his childhood, especially with his father. "I want to feel like the girls and I are the only things that matter. That if you stopped loving me, the world would stop. I want flowers, I want spontaneity. I want to hear you tell me you love me. What you love about me. I want you to gush and get mushy about me once in awhile. I want cuddles, soft kisses. I want to go on a real date with you. I want to marry you again. Marry you like how it should have been the first time. I want you to sweep me off my feet and make me feel like I'm on a cloud all the time. I want your chest to ache with all the love you feel for me. I want you to love me like you've never loved anyone before."

“You don't think my chest doesn't already ache, Louis? That my world wasn't over when I thought we were over? When I thought I lost you in that fucking hospital, I felt like my entire world was ending, like it was crashing down around me. I couldn't breath, hell, I couldn't even think straight. You are all I fucking think about, twenty four hours a day. It doesn't feel right when I'm not with you, but I can't give you all that you want,” Harry admitted, voice raw and completely sincere. He wanted to give Louis everything. He would give him the moon if he asked him, even if it meant killing himself in the process. But he couldn't be mushy or gushy, couldn't sweep him off of his feet or make him feel like a princess.  _That wasn't him._ He can't do something and not be fully in it, not with Louis. He can't just give Louis everything he's asking for, because he can't jump any higher, even if his wife asks him to.

"You can't or you won't try?" Louis asked sniffling. "See. That right there. Tell me that once in a while. Tell me how much you love me and how I make you feel. Would it make it better to tell you the one thing I haven't told you? To get you to start to come out of your shell more too?" Louis asked and took a deep breath. "Because if that's what it takes, I think it's worth it."

“What do you mean? Tell me what?” Harry asked, curiosity pushing off his bloody emotions. What could Louis say that would possible make this possible? Make a mushy, gushy Harry happen? How was something this boy has probably already told him, or Harry probably already knows, going to make him come out of his shell further than he already has?

Louis took a deep breath. "You know my dad passed away a couple years ago." Louis said. "Well, he was very disappointed in me. All over something I couldn't control. When he found out I was able to carry children, so when I was a very young child. Because you know how they do that physical to see if you are or aren't. Well he was pissed. He didn't want a son that would be used in that way. He felt like he was a more worthy man to have a more manly son. But he didn't." Louis said shakily. "I tried so hard. I did excellent in school, I didn't get into trouble." Louis said getting tears in his eyes. "But no matter what I did, he didn't love me. And he was never proud of me. He was on his deathbed telling me he wasn't proud of me. That I was a disappointment to him. So it's hard for me to believe you when it comes to you loving me. Because how can a father hate their son for something they can't control?" Louis said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Harry absorbed Louis’ words, let the anger crash down over him like waves before they mellowed out and in its place was sadness; heartache. That's why Louis was so damned set on pleasing Harry, no matter what it cost him. He had stayed silent for two months because Harry asked him to. He had endured countless nights where Harry would fuck him, then leave him alone in a bed so he could go and do something he thought was more important, just to please him. He hadn't been a naive, idiotic boy when Harry had met him. He was a boy who had been twisted and beat down; told he wasn't manly because he could bare children. And suddenly, Harry was reminded of his father, of all he had done and said to him and he couldn't have Louis turn out like he did, he couldn't watch as the boy held on to all these emotions and memories that would eventually seep into his pure heart and turn it black; darker than the soul of the man who ever made him feel worthless.

“Everything he wasn't proud of you for, is what makes you so easy for me to spend my days watching; loving. You bared my children, gave birth to the next generation of Styles, helped end a life you agreed wasn't worthy to live anymore. You are more of a man than me, and even your father, because you have done things neither of us ever will be able to, and have endured pain he can never imagine. You're not any less of a man because of your internal organs, or your strength. What makes you a man is loving another person who isn't worth the pain or the heart ache. It's giving birth to your children, and loving them unconditionally. You, Louis Styles, are the man I can only ever dream of becoming, and your father would have been damn lucky to have seen you today,” Harry finished with a breathless whisper on how he'll always be proud of Louis, and always love him, but the boy didn't hear him, Harry didn't want him to. Right now wasn't about the love Harry's heart holds for him, or how it feels like it's going to burst with every look from Louis.

Louis sniffled and smiled at Harry. "You really think so?" Louis asked. Hearing that from Harry meant everything to him. He didn't feel like he needed to please anyone besides Harry. To know that Harry appreciated what he did, and that Harry was proud of him even though he didn't directly say it. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I just got anxious and worried about the babies. I don't want anything to happen to them." Louis whispered. "And I know you don't either. It just scared me."

“With everything I am, I mean what I said,” Harry said, flicking on the turn signal before he turned into his driveway and pulled up to the gate, where he waited for five seconds before they swung open and he was granted access. “I understand that, and I promise to work on my the stupid tendencies I have, but know I am honestly sorry. I didn't mean to do that earlier, I just did,” he said, pulling around the circular driveway so he could stop in front of the door. He parked the car at the end of the steps and shut it off, but didnt get out. He wasn't ready yet.

Louis smiled. "Thank you for apologizing. That's all I wanted." He said and looked at the house when they pulled in. This was it. It was now time to bring their babies home and take care of them with no help from the nurses. That made him nervous. He knew he would make mistakes, but he didn't want to make a big, stupid one. He took a deep breath and looked at Harry. "Well? Are we going to go in or just look at the house?" Louis asked him, biting his lip.

Harry glanced up at the closed door and shrugged. “I don't know,” he admitted, glancing up at Louis through the mirror. This house was his house; his home. But was it a place his girls should be raised? After all that has gone on behind those walls? Shrugging off his worries, Harry opened his car door and got out before he opened Penelope’s door. This place wasn't just some house bad things happened in. It was where Harry has grown for the past six years, where he fell in love with Louis and where his girls were conceived. Anything else didn't seem important, or seemed small in comparison to everything else.

“Grab the diaper bags and hospital bag, and I'll get the girls,” Harry said, knowing the bags together weighed only about five pounds. That's about the size of one of the girls, so he figured Louis carrying them wouldn't hurt him. Harry carefully undid each car seat from the base before he hooked them in each arm and walked up the steps to the house carefully, making sure he didn't drop them or lose his balance.

Louis climbed out of the car and nodded. "Okay." He said and opened the trunk, grabbing the bags. Harry was right, they weren't that heavy. But he still felt it. He walked into the house with Harry, setting everything down near the front door in the living room. He sighed heavily and looked around. This was it. "My mum should be here soon. She wanted to stop at home to get a few things before coming over here. Is your mum staying with us at all?" Louis asked him softly. He knew they could probably use all the help they could get.

Harry walked over to the couch and set down before he scooted the table off to the side with his feet and set both carseats in front of him. Both of the babies were wide awake, unfocused eyes moving throughout the room. “Grandma Anne will be here anytime now, won't she?” Harry cooed down to the girls, grinning when Penelope sneezed in response and Kayzlie yawned. He wasn't too excited about having both Anne and Jay staying here for the next two weeks, but he wasn't going to fight them on it. They were nearly as protective of Louis and the girls and Harry was, but not quite. They would need help, and he wasn't going to bitch about it. Besides, Louis’ sisters would be staying here too, so they'd most likely run Anne up the wall and make her leave within three days. Harry could take care of Jay, and didn't have one doubt that in a week's time, they'd have the house to themselves.

Louis sat down next to Harry and giggled at their little replies. "They're so cute and they aren't even trying. Bless you baby girl." Louis said to Penelope and smiled. "Couldn't you just stare at them for hours?" Louis asked Harry. "Everything about them is so fascinating. I love our little family." Louis said honestly, sighing happily in content. "Are you two the cutest girls in the world? Huh? I think you are." Louis cooed, talking in a bit of a baby voice to them.

Harry didn't answer, but he could definitely stare at them all day. They were so cute, so innocent. Their eyes shone so brightly and everything about them just fascinated Harry, made his heart feel weird; like it was finally full of what it's been missing. “I'm going to go make something to eat. That hospital food tasted like shit,” Harry said and stood up. Pieces of what Louis said in the car came flooding back, so as Harry passed him he wrapped an arm around his head, tugged his body forward so his face was somehway buried in his stomach, and kissed the top of his head. It was awkward, but at least he was trying. “Are you hungry?” He asked Louis when he finally pulled back, knowing the boy needed to eat a lot more consistently if he was going to continue to breastfeed.

Louis squealed, his head pressed into Harry's stomach. It was the weirdest thing Harry had ever done, but he figured it was progress. He ignored his confusion and couldn't help but giggle when he pulled away, looking up at Harry. "Um.. Yeah. I'm actually really hungry." Louis said. "I probably can't eat as much as I could when I was pregnant but I sure can try." Louis blushed. "And I need to make sure I drink a lot of water. Helps with my supply." Louis said and looked over at the babies. "And I need to make sure my supply keeps up to my hungry baby girls." He cooed.

Harry laced his fingers into knotts and nodded, refraining from touching Louis again so he didn't do some stupid thing like he just did. “How does chicken Alfredo sound?” He asked, frowning when he realized he would have to make a lot more than he was used to if he wanted to feed the crowd that would be here anytime now. “With cheesy garlic sticks?” Those would go a long way, and he wouldn't have to cook a ridiculous amount of food to feed… How many siblings did Louis have? Five? Or was it more? God, it seems like more when they are running around here screaming. There was the oldest one, then the middle one, then like, two more, wasn't there? Whatever. He'd have to cook enough to feed at least ten.

Louis licked his lips. "I love your cheesy garlic sticks. Yes please." Louis said and smiled up at him. "You're the best cook ever. I might just eat everything." Louis said and watched him. "You also look very sexy when you cook." Louis smirked and winked at him. "Wish we could do something about it, but we can't." Louis teased him.

Harry felt heat creeping up his neck, and he quickly ducked his head to hide his reaction. He was fucking on the verge of blushing. What was this shit? “Like I said, I can always suck you off,” Harry said, going for a crude response. Smirking at Louis, he bent down and kissed each babies head, being careful of the little purple bows in their hair, and put the binki back in Kayzlie’s mouth, who was starting to fuss.

Louis nodded. "I know. But I think I can control myself better than you can." Louis said and shrugged, looking down at the girls. "It still amazes me that they're here. Just a week ago they were still inside my tummy. It's amazing." Louis said and grinned down at the girls.

Harry arched an eyebrow and looked down at Louis. “Oh, is that a challenge?” He asked, tongue poking against the inside of his cheek. He could control himself when he needed to, especially in times like now, when he was trying to prove a point. This was an easy win, anyway, because he wasn't a hormonal teenager who was sex crazed, nor were his hormones all out of whack from popping to babies out. Louis’, however, were.

Louis nodded. "It is a challenge. Besides, I can get myself off with masturbating anyway. You have toys I've used before. Isn't that a lovely picture to see? Me fucking myself with one of your dildos?" Louis asked smirking. "Should I stop talking?" He chuckled.

Harry's cock stirred at the image that was painted in his head, but he shrugged it off, acting like he wasn't fazed at all, and grinned. “I can control myself, love. But just know, you asked for this,” Harry said before he disappeared up the stairs, not allowing Louis to say anything to him. He was just going to strip down to his boxers downstairs, but with their families coming, he didn't want to scar the girls. He instead took of his black button up and his skinny jeans, and in place put on a loose pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips, showing off his v-line. He kept his shirt off, his abs looking exceptionally well due to his… Recent increase in his work out schedule.

When he returned down stairs, Louis was still sitting on the couch, eyes cloudy as he got lost deep in thought. When he heard the pad of Harry's bare feet against the hardwood floor, making it sound like he was prying his foot off of something sticky, his head snapped up and his eyes cleared. “I'm going to go cook dinner now,” Harry said, grinning. His bulge was  _very_ noticeable in these pants, and he knew Louis noticed it by the way the boy gulped.

Louis could control himself. He knew that the longer they waited, the hotter the sex would be when they finally had it. He couldn't stop thinking about Harry fucking him, he wanted it so bad. He bit his lip, getting a little hard, but not noticeably hard. He wanted to use one of Harry's toys so bad. Or one of his fingers. But he didn't know if that was safe to do right now. His head snapped up from his deep thought as he looked toward Harry, his mouth watering at the sight. "That's not fair." He whined softly.

Harry shrugged. “All is fair in love and war,” he said, smirking. He was going to  _fuck_ it with Louis so bad, and he couldn't wait until the boy was whining and begging to be filled with Harry's cock. Swaying his hips, in a very manly way though, he walked out of the living room but just as he was about to disappear around the corner, he threw Louis a grin over his shoulder. This was going to be so much fun.

Louis hummed. "That's true. Two can play at this game." He said and laid the babies in their swings in the living room, where Harry could see them from the kitchen. "I'll be right back." He said and got up, going upstairs. He didn't have much choice with his clothing options because if his incision, but he decided to make the most with what he had. He grabbed an old pair of shorts made of a sweatshirt material. They were tight around his bum and were short, but they didn't run up against his incision. He then grabbed a nursing bra he bought for shits and giggled, but when he put it on it made his chest look bigger than it already was. He didn't know if that would turn Harry on or not, but he thought he would give it a try. He then put on a low cut t-shirt. He looked in the mirror and hummed. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. "I needed to change, I was hot in those clothes." He said and turned to Harry.

Harry had wandered into the kitchen when Louis went upstairs, silently preparing himself for whatever Louis was about to do. He cut the chicken into thick strips, set it on some parchment paper and seasoned it with salt and pepper, then put on a pot of water to boil with a pinch of salt. He was just adding the pasta to the boiling water when Louis walked in, looking as sassy as ever, with his chest sticking out like a cheap prostitute does when they are desperate for a client. Other than the bra, that made Harry want to laugh, Louis was… Oh fuck. Harry had thought gbus was going to be an easy win, but Louis’ shorts rode up his arse a little, making the bottom of his cheeks hang out. “You look nice,” Harry forced out, voice thick and raspy.

Louis looked at him. "You think so? It's just something I threw on. I don't know how I feel about my chest." Louis said and cupped his chest with his hands. "I think the girls are going to be hungry soon. I feel a little full." Louis said and looked at Harry. "Want to feel?" Louis asked, stepping closer to him. "You think that my chest will get bigger as the girls drink more?" Louis asked, biting his lip.

Harry sidestepped Louis and practically ran over to the pantry, throat going dry. “You go feed them, I think they're hungry,” Harry said, hands knocking things over as he looked for the flour. He could do this, he could win and make Louis be the one beginning. With a deep breath, he grabbed the container of flour and turned back around to face a grinning Louis. “What?” He asked, head cocking to the side as he slyly moved his hand down the tug the waistband of his boxers down just a little further. Two could play at this game.

Louis chuckled. "You sure knocked down a lot of stuff to get to the flour. But, I'll be in the living room feeding the girls." Louis said and went into the living room, his hips swaying from side to side as he exited the kitchen. He picked up both girls and sat down on the couch, lifting up his shirt as he helped both girls latch on. "I'm going to make daddy beg for me, baby girls. You just watch. Daddy thinks he can get me to beg, but I'm going to do it this time." Louis hummed.

Harry glared at Louis, ripping his eyes away from him when he began to sway his hips with his ass popped out. He had high hopes for him when he began this, and he was really wishing he hadn't agreed to this stupid game because by the end of the night, he'd had blue balls with nobody to fuck and nothing to help him. Focusing on the meal to keep his mind off of the practically shirtless boy in the living room, that he could see if he just peeked his head around the corner, Harry quickly made the dough and rolled it out flat on a flat pan and let it rise for five minutes as he began to cook the chicken and drain the noodles. He tossed the noodles in a little oil, put them in a bowl and set them off to the side and put the dough in the oven, then set the timer for ten minutes. Louis and his teasing was shoved to the back of his mind as he became completely engrossed in the food.

Louis watched as the girls drank from him, giggling as they slurped and gurgled as they drank. "You two sound so funny. Always so hungry. Keep me up half the night because you two eat so much." Louis said and kissed both their heads. He turned to look at Harry, seeing how focused he was with cooking. "Your daddy is so handsome." He cooed. "I love him and you will too, but I'm sure you already do." Louis smiled.

After the chicken was done cooking, Harry moved it to a separate bowl and used the same pan to quickly make the sauce. While that was simmering, he got the cooked crust out of the oven, made the garlic butter and spread it over the top of the crust, then mixed some shredded Parmesan cheese and mozzarella cheese and spread it evenly over the crust. Just as he was putting it back in the oven, the doorbell rang and Harry groaned. “I got it,” he hollered to Louis. He wiped his hands on a dish towel and slung it over his shoulder as he walked through the house to open the door. “Jay, hello!” He greeted her through clenched teeth, eyes bright with fake excitement. Sweat glistened on his forehead, and judgemental eyes moved over his body. She apparently didn't like his outfit, or lack thereof.

Jay looked at Harry, looking him up and down. "Why are you not wearing a shirt? It's not like it's a million degrees outside." She said and stepped into the house. "But, hello. I can't wait to see my grand babies. I missed them." She said and stepped inside. Louis looked up, seeing Jay walk in. "Hi mum. I'm just feeding the girls right now and then you can hold them." He smiled and looked back down at the girls.

“It's not like it's a million degrees outside,” Harry mimicked her, groaning loudly as a million screaming girls rushed past him and into the living room. He closed the door behind them and mumbled something about making themselves at home, then made his way back into the kitchen. He couldn't wait until his mum got here. She would save him from all these maniacs, or at least he would have someone to go crazy with.

All four girls crowded around Louis, gasping as they saw the two little girls in Louis' arms. "They're so pretty. I wanna hold one." Lottie said and grinned. "Oo! Me too!" Phoebe whined and looked at the girls. "Relax, relax. You all will be able to hold them. But they have to eat so they can get big and strong." Louis said and smiled when both girls pulled off. He gave Kayzlie to Jay so that he could burp Penelope, and she could do the same to Kayzlie.

Harry mixed the chicken, pasta, and chicken together in a large bowl, added a little salt and pepper, then set it aside as he made a quick, simple green salad and cut the hot cheesy garlic bread into strips. He transferred them over to a plate, then moved everything to his smaller dining room and went back to the kitchen to get plates, silverware, and cups, making sure to get plastic for the younger girls. He set the table, then grabbed a pitcher and filled it with punch for the girls and Louis, and grabbed a bottle of white wine from the fridge for him and Jay and his mum, when she actually showed.

“Dinners done!” Harry yelled into the living room five minutes later. He didn't even bother walking in to tell them, because he didn't feel like getting judged by Jay before he had a chance to down a glass of wine, which he did quickly, before everyone else came in. The table was set perfectly with white, folded napkins on each of their plates. Hector usually does something fancy like a swan or something, but Harry lacked the skills to be able to fold napkins, so they were just simple, sad looking squares.

The three small girls ran into the dining room, sitting next to each other at the table. Louis walked in, holding Penelope. "I tried laying her in her swing but she fussed. I think she just wants to be held right now." Louis said and looked down at the baby girl in his arms. "Yeah? You like when Mummy holds you." He cooed. "But Kayzlie is passed out. My mums laying her down right now. I'm surprised she's sleeping so soon." Louis said and looked at Harry.

Harry sloshed the wine around in his glass, nerves sizzling when three of the four girls ran in and began to talk extremely loud as they took a seat at the table, completely ignoring the half nude man sitting at the head of the table because they were more focused on talking about bracelets and other shit little girls worry about. “Want me to hold her while you eat?” Harry offered, setting his wine down and sitting up straighter in his seat. He was the master at multitasking, and could eat, hold a baby  _and_ talk on the phone with some idiot about some stupid business deal or another. He's done it before at the hospital.

Louis nodded. "Could you? I would really appreciate it." He said and handed Penelope to Harry, smiling as she snuggled into him slightly. "She loves you so much." Louis said and sat up as he began eating, engaging in a bit of conversation with his sisters, mostly talking to Lottie, who was the quieter one out of all four girls. He took a bite and looked at Harry. "This is so good." Louis said to Harry with a smile.

Harry quietly ate his food, only speaking when Penelope fussed a little or began to coo up at him. He was content with this, just listening to Louis jabber on and on about stuff with his sisters. “Thank you,” Harry said, trying the polite approach for tonight's meal. He lifted his eyes up to look at Louis, but a figure walking into the dining room had his eyes moving over to her, and the smaller one behind her. “Sit wherever you'd like,” Harry told Jay and the other younger girl who walked in. She was one of the more bubbly ones who. Never. Shut. Up.

They both walked in and sat down, all four girls talking loudly with each other, soon Louis moving on to his mum to have a conversation with. After a while, Jay looked toward Harry. "So, what's your plan after the few weeks you're taking off? Are you still going to work as much as you do or are you going to cut back on the workload?" She asked. She was polite and genuinely curious about his plans.

Harry's fork was mid air, and because he is an ass, he ate the forkful of food and chewed deliberately slow. She had been a monster to him this past (almost) year. Telling him how to run his marriage, how to treat Louis, who he is and is not. His patients for the woman were incredibly thin, so he decided to annoy her back. “I plan on taking these next two weeks off, then I will gradually ease myself back into work and have Louis get used to being a stay at home mum. I will, of course, try and be here as much as I can, but I am already backed up and I cannot let that happen again. So, to answer your question, I won't be cutting back on the workload, but I will try and cut back the hours,” Harry said, taking a sip of his wine. He knew Jay hoped he would stay home all day everyday with Louis, but that wasn't how things were going to work.

Jay looked at him. "I understand that. But you could easily hire people to do most of the hard work for you." Jay said and shrugged. "I'm not saying you should stay home all the time. I understand that you need to work, Louis needs to stay home with the kids. All I'm worried about is that Louis' young, he'll be 17 soon and he'll be having to take care of two babies by himself. I can't be here all the time because I have the girls. I have to put food on the table too. I don't want him to be too overwhelmed."

“That is not the man I am, Johannah. I enjoy working, and earning what I have. I'm not going to hire men to do all of my work so I can get the credit. I understand Louis is only seventeen, but there are people-- children, all over the world who have done exactly what he's done with little problem. I do not doubt Louis will not be able to do this,” Harry said, looking annoyed as he stared at Jay. He wasn't going to give up his work, just to please her. Him and Louis have already discussed this, and the boy had agreed that if Harry takes every other weekends and gets home at a decent hour, then they would be fine. Business trips Harry has to take have already been discussed, too. So, anything Jay said, Harry would not take into consideration.

Louis looked at Jay. "Mum, please. We've already discussed this. Harry will always get home at a decent hour." Louis said. "I will be fine. I'll be able to take care of the girls. Mum I know it's hard for you to realize but I'm a married man. I have been for a long time now. I'm a mother. Stop telling me what I need when you haven't asked about it. If I end up needing help I'll discuss it with Harry." Louis said and looked down at his plate. Jay looked at the two of them, she obviously looked hurt. "Sorry for worrying about my own son." She said and put her napkin on the table. "Maybe I should just go." Jay said.

Harry nearly laughed, but choose to instead beam with pride as he looked at Louis. Since he married him, he has not heard him raise his voice at Jay or stick up for himself, let alone Harry. When the woman went to stand up, he expected Louis to beg and grovel at her feet and tell her he was sorry, but silence stretched around them. Not even the sound of the fork scraping against the plate could be heard. The tension was thick, and Harry was about to say something-- anything, (preferably for her to go ahead and leave, that he won't miss her) but the sound of the doorbell ringing shattered their uncomfortable silence.

Jay stood, looking at them. When Louis did nothing, she clenched her jaw. "Fine. I'm going t-" She got cut off as the doorbell rang. She glared at them. "Let me guess. It's his mother. Going to run her out of the house too? Come on girls, we're leaving." Jay said. The girls looked at each other before slowly standing up, following their mother out of the kitchen. Soon the front door opened, then slammed. Anne appeared and looked at the two of them. "I'm guessing something happened.. Should I go too?" Anne asked biting her lip. She didn't know what was going on.

Harry didn't know what to say or do. He just glanced back and forth between his mum and Louis, then shook his head. “No, no. Stay. Jay just got upset about something,” Harry said, shaking his head at his mum when he seen her look at him questioningly. Sighing, he scooted up in his chair and looked down at the baby, then waved at the table of food. “Sit, eat,” he said, glancing at Louis who was still looking down at the table. He knew tonight would consist of a lot of cuddling and possibly a few tears.

Anne smiled. "Well thank you." She said and sat down. "I can't wait to help out. They're so adorable." Anne said as she looked at Penelope, then saw Kayzlie sleeping in the living room. "You've been keeping an eye on her haven't you?" Anne asked. She couldn't help it. Her motherly instincts were kicking in as well. Louis continued to look down at the table, instantly feeling guilt when he heard the front door slam. He silently finished eating his dinner before excusing himself, going to sit on the floor in front of Kayzlie's swing.

Harry sighed and went to scoot his chair back to follow after Louis, but his mum grabbed his hand and forced him to sit back down. “What's wrong with him?” She asked, jerking her head towards Louis, who was still frowning as he stared down at Kayzlie. “His mum left after he more or less told her our lives are none of her business,” Harry said. “But I agree with him. She was pestering me about work and saying I needed to hire other people to do my job so I can stay at home with him,” Harry scoffed at the idea again, not believing she had actually said such a thing even though he had heard her.

Anne sighed. "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. It's probably a big misunderstanding. I'm sure they'll be all buddy buddy again within the next couple days." Anne said and began eating, looking up at Harry. "But you should go comfort him. I'm sure he's upset. He needs you, go." She said and shooed him away to go to Louis.

By tomorrow Louis and Jay would be okay again and she would be back here, annoying them, but until then Harry had to be there for him. Nodding, he sighed and handed Penelope over to Anne, who gladly took her and began to speak baby talk down at her, and walked into the front room. “How is she still sleeping?” Harry asked him as he approached him cautiously and slowly lowered himself onto the floor by Louis, legs stretched in front of him and crossed at the ankles.

Louis shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she wants nothing to do with me. So sleeping is her way of getting away from me." Louis said and looked towards Harry. "I'm a horrible child." Louis said and crossed his arms over his chest. "My mum probably hates me." He said and looked down, getting tears in his eyes.

“Stop it. You aren't going to sit here and wallow in self pity, I won't allow it. Your mum needed to understand that we are married, and that we, as a couple, discuss things that go on and make our own decisions,” Harry said, scooting slightly closer to Louis to wrap his arm around his waist and pull him closer to him, allowing him to bury himself in his side. “And that child loves you. Me and you are all she knows. For eight months she listened to your heartbeat, heard what you heard, and owrs her entire life to you. Never, for one second, think that she does not love you,”

Louis sniffled and cuddled into Harry. "But I am a horrible child. She's my mum and she was just worried about me." Louis said and began to cry, tears rolling down his cheeks. "She probably hates me and will never come back here. She probably wants nothing to do with me now." Louis sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his hands. "But she should have stayed inside me for another month. I failed her. I was supposed to carry her for nine months and I couldn't even do that." Louis whimpered.

Harry, for once, didn't feel annoyed or irritated. His heart felt… Weird. “Your mum loves you and will always love you, regardless of what you say or do,” Harry said, voice much softer now. His mum had forgave him for everything he's ever done, no matter how bad it had been. “And if I ever hear you talk about yourself like that again, or about Kayzlie’s love for you, I will bend you over my knee, incision or no incision, and spank you bloody,” Harry growled, not really meaning the bloody part, but he would spank him until he forgot everything and everyone.

Louis looked up at Harry. "But it doesn't feel like it. I'm sure she hates me." Louis said and cuddled into Harry more. "You wouldn't spank me with an incision. That would hurt me, and you wouldn't do that to me." Louis said and kissed his cheek.

“Maybe not, but it doesn't mean my hand isn't itching to,” Harry said and found himself leaning into Louis and accepting the kiss of affection. Eleven months ago he wouldn't have been caught dead sitting on the floor, comforting Louis and practically cuddling him. Then again, ten months ago he never thought he'd be free of his father or feel such strong emotions for such an annoying boy. “We'll go to the store tomorrow and buy her a present or something, then go and try to make amends with her. There must be something ahes always wanted,” Harry said, tilting his head so it could rest on top of Louis’.

Louis sniffled and nodded. "I would really like to do that. She deserves it. She works really hard working and raising four girls." Louis said and looked at him. "She really likes chocolate. Maybe she would like some of that. Except she might get mad at me because it makes her gain weight." Louis said and giggled.

Harry smiled at the sound and pulled back to look at Louis, lost in the way his glossy eyes shined and his face just radiated happiness from memories only he could recall at that moment. “Chocolate and maybe a necklace or something,” Harry decided, glancing over at his mum who was still in the dining room with Penelope. “Don't worry, we'll get you something too,” Harry called to her, knowing she had been subtly listening in on their conversation.

Louis smiled. "I think she would like that. I'm not sure what kind of necklace she would want. But I'm sure she would like anything from me. I am her only son." He said. Anne blushed and peaked into the living room. "Thank you honey." She giggled and held Penelope close.

“Are we good--” Harry began, but was interrupted by Kayzlie letting out a loud, squeaky cry. Her tiny fishes were shaking and her face was turning red as she continued to scream. “She must have had a nightmare or something,” Harry said, quickly detangling himself from Louis so he could grab the baby out of the swing. He purposely messed up on undoing the straps, though, so Louis would intervene and take the baby and get her to calm down. Harry was willing to make himself look like an idiot if it meant Louis knew he was a very important person in the baby's life; one of the only ones who could calm her down when she got this worked up.

Louis chuckled. "Don't get her tangled up silly." He said and picked Kayzlie up, holding her close. "Shh baby girl. Mummy is here. Nothing is going to hurt you. I've got you." Louis cooed to the tiny baby, large tears continuing to roll down her cheeks as she continued to cry. Louis bounced her, sighing when she still cried. "Are you going to make me sing?" Louis cooed and held Kayzlie close. "Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns to brass, mama's gonna buy you a looking glass." Louis sang softly, his voice gentle but clear. After the first line, Kayzlie was completely silent, looking up at Louis with her big blue eyes as Louis continued to sing the song.

Harry was just as amazed and entrapped ad Kayzlie was. He had only even heard Louis sing in the car, when he was trying to be loud and obnoxious as he belted the lyrics, so right now was a complete shock to Harry. The boys voice had just the right amount of rasp to it, but it was gentle; soothing. It felt like Harry was laying on a beach, the soft crash of the waves against the rocks lulling him into a state of calmness. “She likes your singing,” Harry said when he managed to find his voice.

Louis' cheeks were bright red. "I'm really not that good at singing. I only do it because the girls like it." Louis said and looked down at Kayzlie, sighing when she began getting fussy again because he stopped singing. "She loves my voice. I wish she didn't. I get embarrassed when I sing." He said and continued singing the lullaby, Kayzlie quiet once again.

“I don't see why. You have a lovely voice,” Harry said, and he meant it. Louis had a unique voice, one that was soothing when singing a lullaby, but would sound just as amazing if he was belting some song with ridiculously high high notes. His own voice, on the other hand, was scratchy and he couldn't sing worth shit, but he still did it for his own enjoyment. So be it he may or may not sound like a dying beached whale who is being poked with sticks. He had fun singing, and his girls enjoy it when he does.

Louis rolled his eyes, lying Kayzlie back down in the swing once she fell back asleep. "I don't. It's not like I could be a huge pop star." Louis said and smiled at Harry. "I really hope within the next week the babies try to sleep at sort of the same time." He said and let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes. "I want to take a nap but I don't want to leave you alone with the babies. And I'm sure in an hour they'll be hungry." Louis sighed.

“Go pump, then take a nap. My mum's here, so if I end up needing help I'm sure she'd love to get her hands dirty,” Harry said, smiling fondly over his shoulder his mum he peaked around the corner and winked at him. “Grandma Anne needs some baby time!” She said, turning down to the baby to coo at her. “See, we got this. Go, take a nap,” he insisted. Louis had dark bags under his eyes and he looked as if he was about to pass out. Despite all the chances he got in the hospital, he never slept much because he was convinced the moment he did go to sleep, something bad would happen, even if Harry was there. So, now that they were home, he was hoping he'd be able to sleep.

Louis looked at Harry. "Are you sure? I can stay up until they both need to be fed, it's no problem." He said. But when Harry gave him a look, he knew that he should just do what Harry said. "Okay, I'll go pump." He said and went to the diaper bag, pulling out his pump he had packed just in case. He then grabbed two small bottles. He walked over to the couch, sitting down as he put the pump on him, beginning to pump. He rested his head in the palm of his hand, he was so exhausted.

Harry didn't say anything when he grabbed the single pump, meaning it would take twice as long for him to finish, because he was just happy Louis was actually listening to him. Harry scooted back so he leaned against the couch and without really thinking about it, he laid his head back so it rest in Louis’ lap, but didn't touch his incision. “I'll be so ready to have these next to weeks off,” he sighed, fighting off the urge to yawn. He didn't want Louis to know that he was tired, too. Then the boy would insist Harry slept and that he was the one to stay awake with the girls.

Louis looked down at him and nodded. "I can't wait to have you home. I always miss you throughout the day. But at least when you do go back to work I'll have the babies to keep me company." Louis said and looked over at Kayzlie who was asleep. "You're not going to worry about me when I'm home alone with the babies are you?"

Harry wanted to say no and just tell him he has security cameras in every room, multiple in some excluding their bedroom. That he has doubled his men, and plans on having at least half of them patrolling the house at all hours, staying hidden from Louis, but making sure nothing is going on, that they are safe, but he didn't say either of those. He didn't want Louis to think he didn't trust him, because that's not why he put them up, or beefed up with more men. He did it for their safety, but knowing Louis, he would take it the wrong way. “Of course I will, but I trust you'll keep them safe and if anything goes wrong, I'm just a phone call away,” Harry said, tipping his head back so he could look up at Louis, a smile of affection tugging at his lips when he found the boy already staring at him.

Louis smiled. "I'll miss you. I'll probably call you just to check in when they're napping. I hope that I'll be able to handle it. I'm worried that they'll both be crying and I won't know what to do." Louis said and sighed as he finished pumping the first bottle, then began pumping the second bottle. "I'm hoping they'll be good little girls." Louis grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes before he closed them and sighed. “You'll do fine,” he murmured, ears perking when he heard Kayzlie make a noise before she settled back to sleep. “And I promise to answer every time you call, even if I'm in a meeting. I'll tell the dickheads to shove their foots in their mouths and shut up,” he said, squirming a bit before he found a comfortable position. He knew it would be hard for Louis at first, but once the boy got ahold of it he'd have no problems, or so Harry was hoping.

Louis nodded. "Thank you. I really appreciate that." Louis said and finished pumping the second bottle. He really did look very exhausted. "Are you sure you're okay with me taking a nap? You and your mum will be able to handle the babies?" Louis asked. He knew he should sleep but he didn't want to leave the babies. He trusted Harry, he just wanted to be around them all the time.

Harry glared up at Louis through slits and took both bottles from him before he stood up. “We're fine. Go to bed before I carry you up the stairs and wrap you in a burrito so you can't move,” Harry growled, that being the only none physically harming threat he could think of. Glancing at Kazylie who was still sleeping, and Penelope who was passed out in his mums arms, Harry grabbed the circular lids from the diaper bag, the ones without the nipples, and screwed them on each bottle. “Go, now,” he commanded Louis, pointing towards the stairs with the still very warm breast milk held tightly in his hand.

Louis looked at Harry and pouted. "Fine." He said and stood up. He walked over to the swing and kissed Kayzlie's head. "Goodnight my little angel. I'll see you in a couple hours." Louis said and then walked over to Anne, kissing Penelope's head, doing the same. "I'll see you later." He said and then walked back over to Harry. "Wake me if you need me okay?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded, though he never would, and watched Louis walk up the stairs. “About time. He's a fucking zombie,” Harry said to his mum as he walked through the dining room and into the kitchen to put the breastmilk in the fridge to keep it good until the girls were hungry before he made his way back into the dining room. He was honestly glad Louis was so interested in the girls and wanted to be so active in their lives. What he didn't like was the fact he didn't sleep. Louis was going to end up pushing himself too far, and end up crashing.

Louis went upstairs and laid on the bed, practically moaning at how good it felt. He curled up on the bed and instantly fell asleep. Anne looked at Harry. "He's just worried about the babies. He will be like this probably for.. well ever? Maybe? I remember when you were younger I could barely sleep because I worried about you all the time. But it's the worst when their newborns because the first six months are the most stressful time trying to keep them alive." She chuckled. "There's just so many things that can go wrong, it's scary."

Harry grew anxious listening to his mother, the fear that he would wake up to find one, or both, of his girls dead planting itself into his mind. He knew of SIDS, and the possibility that they'll spit up and choke, and of all the other things that could go wrong, he just never thought about it. He hadn't really thought Louis was paranoid before, but now he agreed with what Louis was doing, and was actually debating on whether he'd sleep tonight or not. But he wasn't going to be  _that_ parent. The overprotective one who hovers over their children like a dog around people with food. He would trust his gut, which was telling him nothing would go wrong. “Mum… I have a… Um, question,” Harry said hesitantly, not sure if he should ask or not. At the thought of losing the girls, the memories of his revelation at the hospital came to mind, and with the flurry of emotions, his dad popped into his head, along with a million questions he had wanted to ask, but never did.

Anne could see the look on Harry's face. "I didn't mean to scare you. It's just the reality of a parent. Please don't worry. As long as you pay attention and are careful, okay? Please don't stress about it. It will just make it worse." She said and looked down at Penelope with a smile. "And of course honey. You can ask me whatever you want."

Harry nodded at what she said and took a seat across from her. “Desmo-- Dad, did he ever care? Like I care about my kids, or Louis?” Harry asked, teeth closing around the flesh on the inside of his cheek, which had been chewed raw and was sore. He had been stressed these past… Well, eleven months, really. Since Louis’ arrival, everything in Harry's life has been flipped upside down and he has had to deal with more shit than he did when he was living alone.

Anne sighed heavily. "He didn't care about Gemma when she was born. Because I didn't give him a boy. But when I got pregnant with you, he was happy. He really wanted a son. I finally thought he would help out with you and Gemma once you were born. Well, that wasn't the case. He just wanted his perfect son." Anne said and looked at Harry. "But his expectations were too high and not proper. You are the perfect son and I'm very proud of you."

Harry felt sick from his mother's words, vomit creeping up his throat but he quickly swallowed thickly, not allowing himself to show any emotion or reaction to what she just said. He knew his father had been sick, but his mother should share some of the blame. She never stopped him, never did anything to help or stick up for Harry. But the man could never, ever hate his mother like he hated his father. She was his rock, and he loved her more than he loved anything else. “I'm not perfect,” Harry disagreed, shaking his head. “And I don't want to fight about it. I know I'm not perfect, and I'm fine with that, so drop it, please,” Harry looked up at her with pleading eyes, hoping she would listen for once. “But what about you? I know he said emotions made you weak and that no man should ever feel them, but did he? Care about you, I mean,”

Anne frowned. "You are." She said and looked at him. "You mean everything to me Harry. And I'm sorry I wasn't a better mum." Anne said softly. "When we were arranged to get married, we didn't really like each other. But then after a couple months into our marriage. He was nice. I fell for him." Anne said and got tears in her eyes. "I fell so hard for him within a few months. But that's what he wanted. He wanted me to love him so that it would be easier to manipulate me and take control over me." Anne said. "He never cared about me."

Anne frowned. "You are." She said and looked at him. "You mean everything to me Harry. And I'm sorry I wasn't a better mum." Anne said softly. "When we were arranged to get married, we didn't really like each other. But then after a couple months into our marriage. He was nice. I fell for him." Anne said and got tears in her eyes. "I fell so hard for him within a few months. But that's what he wanted. He wanted me to love him so that it would be easier to manipulate me and take control over me." Anne said. "He never cared about me."

“Do you think I actually care about Louis?” Harry heard the words before he even realized he was the one asking it, before realizing they were coming out of his mouth. He had never questioned the feelings he had for Louis since the day he began to feel them, but could he be like his father? Was he lying to Louis and just putting on a really good act so it was believable, even to himself? He was Desmond Styles son, after all, and he would do whatever it took to get what he wants.

But even at the thought of making Louis feel like his father had made his mother feel, Harry felt physical pain in the pit of his stomach, like someone had punched him there over and over and over again. He didn't want Louis to be a widow and believe he had never actually cared, that he was just toying with his emotions to get what he wanted.

Anne looked at Harry. "I don't think you're anything like Des. I think you care about him. Do you think if I was in Louis' situation your father would fall to the floor nearly bawling? No." Anne said. "You care about him a lot. Your father didn't care about me. He would do one nice thing once in awhile, but only to keep his hold on me. I was hopelessly in love with the man. As much pain as he's caused me, us, I still love him. And I always will."

Harry slouched in his seat and palmed at his face, hiding the regret that swam in his eyes. He didn't regret killing Desmond, no, but he did regret that he didn't help his mom break free from his father's grasp sooner. Maybe if Harry had helped her realize how horrible of a man he had really been, she might have left Des. Of course it wasn't allowed, but he wouldn't have fought it, not if he didn't want all of his dirty secrets spilled. “Would you change anything that's happened?” Harry asked. He was honestly only asking these questions to avoid making the same mistakes his father did, and avoid becoming the man he was. He didn't want to fuck up and end up treating Louis the same way Des had treated his mum. His wife couldn't hate him. Truly, honest to god hate him. Harry would rather die before letting that happen.

"The only thing I regret is not realizing what he was doing sooner. I knew he was hurting you but I was just so blinded by love and his manipulation that I saw passed it. I wish I could've gotten away so that you didn't grow up like that." Anne said. "I feel like if I would have left him when you two were little, you would be a better and happier person."

Harry snorted. “Doubt it. I think I secretly enjoy being miserable,” he said, but sighed. He would probably be happier, and wouldn't be such a miserable asshole who was fucked up mentally, emotionally and somewhat physically. “Do you miss him?” He suddenly asked, even though he wasn't sure he wanted the answer. No matter what it was, though, he wouldn't change his feelings towards what he had done. He did the right thing, and he would always believe that.

Anne nodded. "I miss him everyday. Although he treated me badly, he was still a powerful man. He made me feel safe. I knew that when he was with me, no one could hurt me. Ever since he died I haven't felt safe." She admitted and bit her lip. "I haven't been sleeping well, I miss my husband."

Her husband who manipulated her, loathed their daughter, and abused their son to make him perfect. A man who did anything necessary to make himself appear powerful; invincible. He was nothing more than a sick puppet master who had kept Anne on very short strings all these years. One tug and she did anything he asked, even if it meant lying to the hospital about how Harry got the long gashes across his lower back that have long since faded into light pink scars. For the first time ever, Harry stared at the woman across from him and seen not his mother, but a stranger. He didn't know her, didn't know how she could miss such a disgusting man, or how she could have put up with him all those years.

“Gemma and Liam have told you to sell the mansion and move in with them,” Harry reminded her with a quirked eyebrow. “Why don't you take the offer? I'm sure you'd feel safe with big bad Liam protecting you all,” Harry said, grinning behind his hand. His mother would never move in with those two. While she visited them frequently, moving in was an entirely different thing. She knew of the abuse Gemma endured, and how big of a prick Liam she was, so she only took small doses of them at a time. She didn't agree with their marriage, which is why Harry brought it up. His sister's marriage was nearly the exact same marriage his mother and father shared, aside from the abuse to the children. Harry just wished she would realize that and stop mourning over the stupid prick in the grave.

"That's different." Anne said. "Gemma is my daughter and I can't stand him. Every time I see Liam I want to sock him in the face." She said and sighed heavily. "You don't understand. I know he's done bad things. I know that sweetie, I do. But it's different. When some women are in abusive relationships and have the choice to leave, they don't always. Because they believe that somewhere deep down the man loves her. Maybe I just don't want to feel like the thirty-ish years I spent with him meant more than me being someone to carry his children and raise them." Anne said and turned away from Harry. "That's all I knew. My mum was treated the same way, I wasn't treated well by my father. You actually realized because of Louis. Louis.. I don't know how he ended up the way he did but he's got a good head on his shoulders and you should cherish what you have with him and thank your lucky stars that he's the way he is." Anne said softly.

“He is the way he is? What do you mean?” Harry asked, head cocked to the side as he stared at his mum. Louis was…. He was a child who has done what every other person fit to be a wife has. He has married, had children, and is now living with a very wealthy man who has agreed to commit to their relationship. How was he any different than say, Anne? He wasn't. The only person truly different in this was Harry, and he would be damned if he was  _ever_ compared to Desmond Styles in anyway. While he doesn't blame his mother for still loving the man, Harry still can't stomach the thought of him. He's been dead for a while now, and he wished it would stay that way.

"Louis took a lot from you. But when it got to much he had the courage to leave." Anne said. "And even though he missed you, he didn't come crawling back to you." Anne said. "Not a lot of people have that courage." Anne bounced Penelope slightly when she began to fuss.

Harry rolled his eyes and barely managed to refrain from snorting. He let Louis leave, told him if it was too much or he was unhappy he could leave. And the boy did. That wasn't courageous. Courage is waking up everyday, knowing what problems are ahead of you, and still fighting to try and get what you want. Walking away from it all was a coward's move. “Courage is for the Lion. What Louis needs is a brain,” Harry snapped, even though he didn't mean it. His mum was just irritating him with all this talk of his father and Louis’ false courage. Harry knew Louis was strong; that he has put up with a lot his entire life, but hasn’t everyone? He wasn't discrediting him or saying he wasn't courageous. All he was saying was the boy had gotten stubborn and walked away from a life he could make his own, all because it got a little too hard.

Anne looked at Harry. "I'm sure things would be very different if he didn't leave. You two would probably still hate each other and raising your children in a toxic environment. Maybe that's your opinion on it." Anne said and shook her head. "You are my son, and you don't resemble your dad at all. But sometimes I wonder if you just live to piss people off." Anne said and then stayed quiet, looking down at Penelope as she cooed softly.

Harry laughed, head tipping back and adams apple protruding against his tan flesh surrounding his neck. His mother had no idea, did she? He lived to piss people off, to strike fear in their hearts and make them hate him; afraid of him. Nobody would bother him if he was that way, and he didn't have to worry about idiots bugging him, or stepping in his personal space. “You're not wrong,” Harry said when he managed to calm down, stomach still clenching as the last bit of his laughing fit died down.

Anne sighed and just looked at Harry, then looked back down at Penelope, not saying anything. She didn't want to say anything. But she wasn't going to get mad and storm out like Jay did. She just wanted to spend time with her grandbabies. "How long ago were they fed?" She asked.

Harry glanced down at his watch. “Just before dinner, so a little over an hour ago,” he said, already standing up to go in the kitchen to grab the breast milk. In the fifteen minutes they've been in the fridge, they managed to get cold, so Harry filled a bowl with warm water and set both of them, lids still on, in the water. He waited a few minutes, then took them out and checked that they were warm before he switched then over to an avent bottle, that had the realistic shaped nipples. “Here, feed her and I'll get Kayzlie,” Harry said and handed his mum a bottle before he set his own down on the table and walked into the front from. “Hi, Daddy's princess,” Harry cooed to the little girl as he unbuckled her and lifted her up. She grunted and stretched before she cracked an eye open, squinted, and closed it again.

Harry chuckled and moved to cradle her in his arm. “Hungry, aren't we, little one?” He asked her as he grabbed two burp rags from the diaper bag and handed his mum one when he walked back into the dining room. When he set down, baby wide awake and starting to fuss, he didn't notice his mum watching him; just observing him as he mumbled nonsense down to the baby and put the bottle in her mouth.

Anne grinned and held Penelope, putting the nipple into her mouth, grinning as she began eating hungrily. "They're going to end up being really chunky. They're so hungry." She said and looked towards Harry. "But you're a really good father so far, that I've observed. I've never seen something make you so happy." Anne said. "Aren't kids just the best thing in the world? I remember when you were a baby. I just held you all the time. You were really clingy until you were about 3." Anne said.

Harry hummed in agreement, too focused on watching Kayzlie’s facial expressions as she ate to even actually listen to what his mum said, though he did catch a few words. “And then world war three started, huh?” Harry asked softly, lost in the blue orbs of innocence staring up at him. Children were amazing, and Harry would happily let everyone in the world know that he was happy, and that his children were his world. Although him and Louis agreed not to let the girls be shown until they were older, meaning in public their car seat would always be covered and security guards would be with them when they went to popular places. They didn't want their little girls broadcast around the world, their faces, anyway. Everybody already knew the infamous Styles twins have been born.

Anne smiled and nodded. "Now I know you just had the girls. But you've always said you wanted a decent sized family. Have you and Louis discussed how long you're going to wait before trying again?" Anne asked curiously, letting out a chuckle as Penelope sucked and slurped loudly as she continued to drink. "They really are so perfect." She said and kissed Penelope's head.

Harry shook his head and checked the bottle to see how many ounces Kayzlie had drank, but quickly put it back in her mouth when she began to fuss. She has another half ounce to go until she needed to be burped anyway. “We haven't discussed how long we want to wait, but we have agreed we want two more after the girls if he gives me a boy,” Harry said. “If not, we'll try a few more times, but he said if we don't get a boy by the time we reach five kids, then we are done trying,” Harry said, honestly hoping he didn't have five girls and no boy. Of course he would love them, but five girls close in age? Who would all be in their teenage years together? No thanks. He wouldn’t stand a chance.

Anne nodded. "Well. How long do you want to wait?" Anne asked. "You shouldn't too soon because having pregnancies back to back like that can really hurt his body. Especially since he's having c-sections. It would be different if he could have babies naturally. But still, even then the pregnancy would be hard on him." Anne shrugged. "I was just curious." She said.

Harry pursed his lips and nodded. “I want to give him enough time to recover and have a little span of time where he isn't pregnant, but I don't want to wait too long. Maybe a year or so,” Harry said, taking the bottle out of Kayzlie’s mouth and setting it on the table before throwing the burp rag over his shoulder. “I mean, I think it would be nice to have them all close in age, but I don't want them extremely close,” he said, humming. With a few pats on Kayzlie’s back, who was surprisingly not crying even though she didn't really like burp time, she burped and made a hiccuping noise before she turned her face and buried it in Harry's shoulder.

Anne nodded. "I think that would be a good idea. I just, don't pressure him about getting pregnant again okay? You both went through a very traumatic experience and for him to want to wait before he goes through it again, where it could potentially happen again, is understandable. Also, did you ask the doctor if it could happen again? Or if there's more of a risk?" Anne asked as she set the bottle down on the coffee table, putting the rag on her shoulder as she burped Penelope. She pat her back, listening as Penelope burped, spit up a little bit, then began to cry from it. She wiped Penelope's mouth and cooed. "Shh. You're okay. Don't cry. I know.." She cooed.

Harry laid Kayzlie down in his arm again, the little girl cradled against his chest and looking so tiny in his arms, and began to feed her again. “I won't pressure him. If it happens, it happens, but I will wait until we both agree to try again,” Harry said, not wanting their next pregnancy to be like their first. Louis didn't even want the girls at first, and he wanted him to actually want the next child they had. “And no, not yet. We have his two week appointment scheduled, and plan on asking his new doctor about it then,” Harry said. He would forever be grateful for Alice for saving his girls and Louis, but he didn't want all the drama that would come with her if she remained their doctor, so Harry looked for a new pediatrician, one who also happened to be a very skilled obgyn and specialized in complicated pregnancies.

Anne looked at Harry. "You're not going to stay with the doctor that delivered the babies?" She asked. "If I were you I would. It just makes sense. But, if you want to switch you can." Anne said and kissed Penelope's head once she began to calm down. "I hope that everything ends up okay next time."

“No, mum, Alice delivered the babies,” Harry said, hoping the aging woman would remember his childhood friend. “Her and Louis do not get along at all, so I agreed to switch doctors if we found one that wasn't some old bat, and actually knew what they were doing,” Harry said, still really fucking bitter over what had happened with Leslie. He was going to ruin that old bat the same exact way she almost ruined him.

Anne sighed. "I liked Alice. So what if Louis hates her? They can get past it and everything will be good. She's a good doctor. With most doctors, Louis most likely wouldn't have made it." Anne said and looked at Harry. "What would you do now? Without him? Have you ever thought about that Harry? He's lucky to be alive because of her and he can't get past whatever he doesn't like her for?"

Harry pursed his lips and thought long and hard about what he wanted to say next. He didn't just want to blurt out that no, Louis couldn't look past his jealousy and hatred towards the woman because anytime the three were in a room together, she made sure to be extra flirtatious with Harry and made heart eyes. But he also didn't want to snap and tell her it was none of her business, because she was just speaking the truth. Without her, Louis would be dead and his children possibly would be too. Without her, Harry would have turned into a fucking ruthless monster who went on a killing spree without batting an eye. Without her, the numbness would have swallowed Harry whole and his entire existence would once again be surrounded with the darkness, and the demons hiding within these walls that creep down his dark hallways at night when they thought nobody was awake, would tear him apart limb from limb.

“No, and neither can I. I owe Alice everything I have, but she has crossed one too many lines and I can't forgive her for them,” Harry said honestly, averting his eyes down to the green frogs on the burp rag still hanging from his shoulder. It was sad, but that was the truth. Alice would never give up this false sense of hope that her and Harry would end up together. They were never meant to be more than friends, and until she realized that, Harry had to keep her at arm's length, even if it meant entrusting another stranger with his children's life.

Anne sighed and nodded. "It is your decision." Anne said and smiled as Penelope let out a yawn, closing her eyes as the little baby drifted off to sleep. "Where do you want me to lay her down? In the swing?" Anne asked. She was happy she was able to be here for Harry, Louis and the babies. She still couldn't believe Jay walked out like that. It was spending precious time with the grandbabies. They will only be little for a short time.

Kayzlie was still asleep too, though she was still lazily sucking on the bottle. Harry closed one eye, bit the corner of his lip, and prayed to whatever god was listening that she stayed asleep when he took the bottle from her mouth. He sighed when all she did was stutter on a breath before she groaned and let her head slowly fall off to the side, nose buried in Harry's armpit. “Actually, I'm getting tired, so you can just follow me up to mine and Louis’ room. He has bassinets set up in there,” Harry said and slowly stood up, shushing the moving baby.

Anne stood up and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure you are. You don't get a lot of sleep and wonder how you'll function, but then you just become a zombie for a while." Anne chuckled quietly and followed Harry up the large staircase into their room. She rocked Penelope slowly, wanting her to stay asleep as well.

“I sleep,” Harry argued with her, keeping his voice low. “Just because it's only like, three hours a night doesn't mean anything. Louis wants me to stay home with him and the girls as much as I can, so I've been stressing and trying to get as much work done while I can,” Harry said. The entire time they were at the hospital he had spent it on the phone or his computer, but only at night, and when Louis was sleeping.

Sighing, Harry laid Kayzlie down in the bassinet on Louis’ side, then took Penelope from his mum and laid her in the one on his side. “You're doing fine, love, I was only teasing. I know even though you're tired, you wouldn't change anything. Anyhow, your mum is tired so I'm going to go to bed, shout if you need anything,” she said, standing up on her tippy toes to kiss Harry's cheek. He scrunched up his nose in disgust and scrubbed at his face with his hand, but returned the show of affection with a small half hug, then wished her a goodnight.

When he was alone in the room, besides the sleeping bodies that literally surrounded them, Harry sighed and let his body sag beneath the weight of the past few days, and he felt exhaustion creep over him. He closed the door with a silent click, then walked over to his side of the bed and took of his sweatpants, leaving him in only his boxers, and climbed into his spot. Louis’ side of the bed was stacked with pillows, and the only visible part of the boy was the tips of his brown hair. Harry grinned, leaned over and kissed his delicate face, only allowing himself to admire how beautiful Louis looked when he was asleep for a few seconds before he turned his attention to the girls. He was exhausted, and would be for the next few months, but his mum was right. He wouldn't change it for anything. This, their family, was what he wanted. If spending time with his girls meant not getting a wink of sleep, then he'd be fine with that. He wanted them to know that he cared, that he loved them, and not just be told that he did.

Because Harry did love them. All three of them. With everything he had; with everything he was.

~~~~~

Over the few months that passed, it felt like they just flew by. It wasn't long until Louis was home alone with the kids for the first time, having his first break down and calling Harry on the phone. But overall, he was handling being a stay at home mum really well. He missed Harry a lot, most of the time. And their relationship was going well. The girls were now four months old and they were very happy, chunky baby girls. Kayzlie was fussy a lot, only because she wanted to be held most of the time. All three of them were currently laying on the floor on their stomachs. It was tummy time. Kayzlie absolutely hated it, she would whine and cry most of the time. Penelope on the other hand loved it. She cooed and looked around slightly.

Louis had a little surprise for Harry when he got home. He had got the three of them matching outfits, which they were wearing. He got the girls each a white and grey striped onesie, him having a t-shirt to match. He then got them light pink leggings, buying a pair of jeans in the same color for him, not caring that they were pink. He was absolutely in love with the fact that they were matching. And he couldn't wait for Harry to come home and see how ridiculous, yet cute they all looked.

Harry rubbed his face as he slammed his phone against the seat in the car, but then decided it was best to throw it at the window in hopes something would break. The phone screen shattered, but that's it. He had just got off the phone with his lawyer, who took the settlement deal Leslie’s lawyer offered him. They got seventy five million dollars, and Leslie’s medical license revoked, but that's it. Her clinic was still running, and none of her other patients, including past patients, were being looked into. They knew they would find a lot of faults with her medical practice, so they decided to pay their way out of anymore law suits.

Harry growled and loosened the blue tie around his neck, leaving it on but undone. “Fucking idiot. Zeek, remind me to find a new lawyer,” Harry barked at the older man, who just nodded. Looking out the window, all the anger and tension seem to melt from his body when he seen the familiar gates to his home come into view. His girls would be waiting for him, and he was looking forward to it. Kayzlie was such a Daddy's girl, and Harry lived for all the funny looks and cute things the little girl did. Both of them were absolutely adorable, and Harry was in love with them both… And perhaps their mother too. Louis has been so good since Harry has went back to work, and the older man was proud of him. He had been worried before that Louis would call him every five seconds, but he hasn't.

“Girls, Louis, Daddy's home!” He yelled when he walked into the house. It used to be silent when he walked through those doors, and he used to go straight up to his office, but he was different now. His life was different. He toed off his shoes, took off his suit jacket, and followed the sound of happy little screeches, Penelope, and loud, angry screeches, Kayzlie, into the living room. There he found all three of his persons sprawled out on the floor, the angry screeches Kayzlie had been making turning into little laughs when she seen Harry, her little feet kicking behind her. “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” He asked when he noticed their matching outfits. He thought it was cheesy, but cute.

Louis looked up. "I wanted to match with my girls." Louis grinned. "I think I look good in pink, don't you think?" He asked and sat up. Kayzlie began crying when Harry didn't pick her up. Every time he came home she wanted to be held by her daddy. Penelope on the other hand let out a couple happy screeches, but then continued to look around, most content when she was around her mummy. "How did the call with the lawyer go? I know you were expecting a call from him today." Louis said and he lifted Kayzlie up and handed her to Harry, not wanting her to get any more upset.

Harry gladly took the baby and with a hand on either side of her body, he lifted her up in the air and made a few little ‘ahs’ to match with the little girls giggles. Smiling, he brought her against his side and wrapped an arm around her back to hold her against him, his other hand brushing his hair out of his face. “Fine, I guess. We got a decent settlement, and Leslie lost her medical license,” Harry said, grinning down at the baby in his arms. She made his heart happy everytime she looked at him like that, like he was the most important person in her life. He never thought he could care for another person as much, and as fierce, as he does for his little girls. “And definitely. Doesn't mummy look good in pink?? Huh?? And you girls are adorable, aren't you?” Harry said, talking to both of the babies as he sat on the floor next to Penelope and right across from Louis, moving Kayzlie to sit on his lap.

Kayzlie squealed loudly and moved her hands up and down, squealing more. Louis looked at Harry. "Well that's good. I'm glad we got the settlement and that she can't work." Louis said, chuckling when Kayzlie and Penelope both cooed and squealed when Harry asked them the question. "You two are adorable aren't you? Such cutie pies. Love that we're all matching." Louis said and picked up Penelope, setting her in his lap, having Kayzlie and Penelope look at each other.

Harry felt tugging at his neck, and when he looked down Kayzlie’s body was twisted towards him and she was pulling at the tie around his neck. Rolling his eyes, he pulled it from around his neck and gave it to her, watching as she began pulling on it and screaming at it. “Yeah, but I would have preferred if we buried her and her clinic. She's going to get away with a lot of shit,” Harry said, running his tongue on the inside of his cheek, which was still chewed raw.

Louis sighed. "Well has something like this happened with other people before? I can't be the only one. To miss that would be really hard. I'm still amazed she missed it." Louis said and bounced Penelope, as she kicked her legs, droll going down her chin. Kayzlie put the tie in her mouth, sucking on it happily. "Are you hungry baby girl? I fed you not too long ago."

“She's had numerous women suffer miscarriages, and we only found fifteen of her patients that had complications in their pregnancies that caused stillborns, but we weren't able to dig very far before all her records were sealed,” Harry said, blowing out an irritated breath. The woman was insane, and had caused so many women to go through so much pain, all because she was wacky and should have been put out of medical practice twenty years ago. “Speaking of food, did Hector come in today or are we ordering?” Harry asked, nose wrinkling when he felt drool land on his hand and start to slide down his knuckles.

Louis shrugged. "I don't think he did. Think we need to order in. But that's horrible. I don't know what I would have done if I woke up and had to hear my babies were gone." Louis said shaking his head. "Love my little ones so much. Can't live without them." Louis said and pressed a big kiss onto Penelope's chubby cheek, causing her to coo loudly. "They're so happy." Louis said, smiling fondly at them. "Want them to stay this little forever. So squishy and cuddly."

Harry wiped his hand on the side of his jeans and lifted Kayzlie up. “Mummy's getting emotional again,” Harry said to the baby, who laughed in return and began to kick her feet against the carpet when he set her down. He kept one hand on her back to help her stay steady, but then moved so his leg was sort of wrapped around her back, holding her up. “Come here, Ladybug,” he said to the little girl Louis was holding, who just stared at him for a second before she began to cry. Harry felt his heart break a little, but he quickly scooped her out of Louis’ arms and held her against his chest, neck craned so he could look down at her. “Hey, shh, it's just daddy,” he said, patting her back as he bounced her just a little. Penelope sniffled and hiccuped, but looked up at Harry with tear filled eyes and gently patted his cheek, like she was telling him she knew, and that she was fine now.

Harry wanted them to stay this little forever, too. He wasn't looking forward to the day they looked at him with hate, rather than love. He didn't want the day to come when they wanted to walk by themselves, without anyones help. They were supposed to be his little girls always, and he wished, just for one second, time would freeze so he could always have this moment, here with them.

Louis looked up at Harry and chuckled. "They're so adorable. But when they cry it breaks my heart. They sure love being held. I know you have a maid come in here but I still like doing some things around here. But I can't even get those little things done. I can barely eat because they want to be held." Louis chuckled and picked up Kayzlie, who began to whine softly. Whenever Harry was in the room, Kayzlie wanted nothing to do with Louis unless she was hungry or very tired. Louis frowned. "Why don't you like me." He huffed and looked at Kayzlie. "I love you so much." Louis cooed.

Harry laughed and watched as Kayzlie rubbed her eyes before she grabbed Louis’ shirt with her tiny fist. “I think she's hungry, and tired,” Harry said, and a few seconds later she yawned. “What about you, Ladybug, are you hungry?” he asked Penelope, who was just staring at the couch with a blank expression on her face, clearly not interested in what Harry was saying. Rolling his eyes, he handed the baby to Louis and grabbed his double breastfeeding pillow so he could feed both of them at the same time without wearing out his arms.

“She loves you, you know that. Just because she likes me more, doesn't change that fact. Penelope likes you more, but I know she still loves me,” Harry said as he helped set Louis up. It was true though. Just because they had favorites doesn't mean they don’t love both of their parents the same.

Louis pulled his shirt up, laying the girls in the pillow. He grinned when they both began eating hungrily. "I know, but at least you can hold Penelope without her crying. Whenever you're near her she forgets I'm there." Louis chuckled. "And that may change when they get older. But I'm glad they both like each of us. I think it would be really difficult if I was their favorite or vice versa. It makes things easy when we both can take care of them." Louis said and looked up at Harry. "Do you think they're getting enough milk? How soon can we start giving them the mushy baby food? The stuff that comes in jars?"

“The hell in bottles?” Harry asked, shuddering as he recalled all the nasty food Louis had fed him at the baby shower. “You can start them on those around six months, but where they can both sit up now and can hold their own heads, we can start them on rice baby cereal mixed with some breast milk,” Harry said as he dug through a drawer in the living room, looking for menus. They had them all over the house. “What do you want to order tonight?” He asked. He was in the mood for Indian food, but Louis wasn't into the spicy food that much, so he threw that menu back into the drawer and kept the rest of the stack in his hand. Sometimes he missed being single, because then he could order whatever he wanted, but now he had to agree with someone who was picky. Well, he did enjoy the family life some…. So he was willing to switch fast food for them, even though he wouldn't admit that out loud. He has been doing good, which Louis was happy about, and Harry found even himself becoming happy with the changes he sees.

Louis hummed. "Hmm.. I don't know. I kinda want sushi." Louis said. "I only had it once before I got pregnant and I haven't had it since and I really, really would like some." Louis said and licked his lips. "I think the girls are going to go down for a nap after they're done eating. Cute little babies." Louis said and kissed both of their heads.

Harry nodded and turned the menu so Louis could look through it. He didn't know what he wanted, so he was just going to order a bunch of his favorites and eat what he wanted from each thing. “Are they napping down here, or upstairs?” Harry asked. They had been slowly switching them over to sleeping in their nursery, and so far they were doing good, but Louis always got too paranoid and would have them sleep in the swing during the day rather than their cribs.

"Down here of course." Louis said. The girls have been sleeping in their own nursery now for the past couple weeks, and Louis absolutely hated it. Most of the time he would wait until Harry fell asleep, go into their room with a pillow and blanket and sleep in their rocking chair in their room. Harry had never caught him, Harry just thought Louis would end up waking up early with them, then fall asleep in the chair because he was tired. If Harry found out what he actually did, he didn't think he would be too happy.

“You can't keep doing this, Louis. They need to get used to sleeping in their own bed,” Harry said, annoyance clear in his tone of voice. The girls would get to the point where they would scream when they were put in their crib if Louis continued this. Throwing the menu on the table, Harry said fuck it and decided to order whatever the fuck he wanted. Ignoring Louis, he walked into the dining room to sit at the table and called in their order, which would be here within fourth five minutes.

Louis huffed. "There's nothing wrong with it!" Louis yelled and looked down at the girls. "You like your crib at night time. You don't need to take naps in there." Louis cooed. He didn't know why Harry was so mad. It wasn't like he was doing anything bad. What was wrong with being close to his children while they slept? He finished feeding the girls, then burped them by himself which was quite hard to do. He then laid them in one of the big swings, laying them next to each other. He noticed that they napped best when they were cuddling, but that was only on some occasions. He grinned when they both quickly fell asleep. He sat back a little bit and watched them intently. He didn't care if Harry was mad at him. Louis was with them most of the day anyway.

Nothing wrong with it?? The sad thing is, Louis believes that. He doesn't think the girls will start to get fussy when they are laid in their crib. He just wants to be stubborn and go against everything Harry has said. Whatever. He can deal with them at night by himself now. Harry was done trying to be helpful and suggest things that will make things easier on Louis, because he always got bitched at or reminded who took care of them the most was.

Thirty minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Harry watched Louis for a second to see if he would even budge, but he didn't move from his place. Rolling his eyes, Harry pulled a wad of cash out of his wallet, not even bothering to count it, before he threw the door open and tossed the money at the pimply teenager with braces. “Keep the change,” he said, grabbing the three bags of door before he slammed the door and went back into the dining room.

Louis flinched when the door slammed, getting up and walking into the room. "What the hell is wrong with you? You could've woken up the girls. Why are you in such a pissy mood? I'm gonna do what I want with the girls because I have them most of the time. You just suggest something and want me to do it? No. You're here like twenty percent of the time. And they do sleep in their crib at night, and they will continue to." Louis huffed. "If you want to suggest something, maybe you should make it a conversation instead of just telling me."

Harry calmly took all of the plastic containers out of the bags, followed with the soy sauce and wasabi sauce, then set down the chopsticks and crumpled up the bags. “We are in this together, Louis. We are both their parents, regardless of how much time you spend with them. I've tried talking to you, but you turn into a whiny brat and throw a fit, so I just stopped trying. I'm not going to fight with you on this. You want to stay up with them while they're screaming because they don't want to be in their crib, then go ahead. I'm done,” Harry said, sitting down at his previous seat and grabbing the container of spicy tuna rolls.

Louis huffed. "Fine. You want to talk about it? Why don't you give me all of your experience with children? Hmm? Go right ahead. I'll listen. You did have four little sisters right? Changed their diapers? Helped raise them? No?" Louis asked and put his hands on his hips. "But of course I should just listen to you because you're older than me right? You still treat me like a child. I'm 17!" Louis yelled at him. "It's already hard enough to be a mum and then you criticize me for everything I'm going wrong!"

Harry swiped his hand across the table and his tuna rolls went flying, scattering across the floor and breaking apart. “You want to be their only parent? Fine! How about I leave you alone then. You can do all the changing, and the feedings, and wake up with them. I'll sleep in the fucking guest house!” Harry shouted, hands clenching into fists as he felt his hold on his rage slipping, his head slowly going under the current. He was done with this all, pretending they were a perfect couple. If Louis thought he was so good and perfect, then he'll do just fine.

"That's not what I mean. I'm just saying you don't know everything!" Louis yelled. "I want this to work okay?" Louis said and got tears in his eyes. "I just want to be a good mum and I'm doing what feels right. There isn't one right way to do things. If they end up crying because they won't go in their cribs then I'll deal with it. I just want us to talk about parenting. Whenever you suggest something it makes me feel like a bad one and I don't want to be." He said as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

“Oh, stop with the crying. You can't use tears as a way to get out of every fight,” Harry said, falling back in his chair as he scrubbed at his face. He wanted this to work, too, but not when Louis acted like this. He had younger siblings. Whoopty fucking doo. Just because he had little sisters, doesn't make him a fucking expert. His mum was the one who got up with them, and knew what to do. Louis changed them and fed them. “I try talking to you, Louis, but you never want to listen to what I say. You're always acting like I'm a fucking asshole when I'm just interested in what's best for our children.”

Louis sniffled. "Don't blame me. See? You're blaming me again. Now you wonder why I spend so much time with the babies. Maybe it's because they actually love me. Just try talking to me. You never do even though you say you do." Louis said and grabbed one of the plastic containers and walked into the living room, sitting at the coffee table so he could still see the babies as they slept. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he ate.

Harry eyed the rest of the food, but abandoned it with a disgusted sigh and walked into the living room. “You wanna talk?” Harry asked, leaning against the wall. “Fine, let's talk like two civilized adults. I don't feel like the girls should sleep in their bouncers and swings as much as they do,  _but_ , I can also see why you're so hell bent on keeping them where they're at during the day,” Harry said and walked further in the room. He set down on the couch behind Louis, his knees just inches from his back. “It may not do any damage right now, but they'll eventually get used to sleeping in the swings and I'd rather not have that,”

Louis looked at Harry and sniffled. "It's just easier for me to keep an eye on them. I don't trust the monitor we got. I know it had a camera and we can hook it up to my phone but I just want to be there." Louis said. "I know that if they get really attached to it and used to it, it will be hard. Just like if they used a binki all the time." Louis said.

“Then why don't we add a nursery downstairs?” Harry suddenly suggested. It wasn't the most absurd idea he's ever had. They have all the extra rooms, it's not like it would hurt them at all. “I'm serious. It'll be easier for you to check on them during the day, and we won't have to rely on some laggy ass baby monitor,”

Louis bit his lip. "I guess that's not a horrible idea." Louis said as he picked at his food. "But can I leave the door open? I want to walk passed the room and see them." Louis said and looked down at his lap. "They just mean everything to me and I'm so nervous that something will happen if I'm not watching them." Louis said. "I have something to confess to you since we're talking about this." Louis said. "After you fall asleep I sneak into the nursery and sleep in the chair. I've done it every night since we've moved the babies from our room into their nursery. I tried to sleep the first night but I got so anxious.." Louis trailed off. "I don't think that's normal to feel that way."

“You-- Are those symptoms of postpartum?” Harry asked, suddenly worried. He forgot about the nursery and even his worry for the girls, his attention now focused on Louis. He hadn't really thought about it until now, but their doctor had told him to watch out for anxiety, mood swings, crying, panic attacks, insomnia and Louis’ loss of appetite. If he had postpartum… What would that mean?? Would his relationship with the girls change? But his sudden obsession with the fact that Kayzlie doesn't like him could also be a symptom; paranoia and problems bonding with their child.

Louis looked down. "I don't know. I never brought it up because I thought you would think I was just being stupid." Louis said honestly. "I already complained so much during my pregnancy. I didn't feel like my anxiety meant anything." Louis said biting his lip. "But I never thought about that."

“It's not stupid. We need to make a doctors appointment for tomorrow,” Harry said. He looked up at Louis and noticed the boy was looking down at his lap, lip tugged between his teeth. Sighing, Harry scooted forward and threw his arms over Louis’ shoulder and pulled him back so his head was digging into his stomach. “This isn't your fault,” he whispered, hooking his head over Louis’ shoulder so he could kiss the side of his neck.

Louis nodded. "I just want to be a good mum." Louis said and sighed, looking down at his fingers. "I don't want there to be anything wrong with me. I just figured I was just a clingy, helicopter parent." Louis shrugged. "There's always something wrong with me." Louis said shaking his head.

“There is nothing wrong with you!” Harry argued, growing irritated. He didn't know what to say to make Louis feel better. There wasn't anything in this world he could honestly do to assure him of that. “Listen, after your appointment with the doctor, why don't we have one of our mums come over so we can go on a date?” Harry suggested, shifting focus from Louis’ possible medical diagnosis. They didn't even know if he had that or not, so why continue talk about it and worry about it?

Louis looked up. "A date?" Louis asked. "Why do you all of a sudden want to go on a date with me?" Louis asked. "And I don't know.. You know I don't like leaving the girls for that long. We couldn't be out for long." Louis said and cuddled into Harry, sighing in content. He always felt better when Harry held him.

Harry shrugged and scooted forward, body practically merging with Louis’. He could feel the boys heartbeat against his chest, forcing his own heart to slow down and match the familiar rhythm. “We've never been on one, and I think it's about time do,” he said, glancing up to check that the girls were still sleeping before he began to kiss at Louis’ neck. It wasn't anything sexual. It was sweet; innocent.

Louis tilted his head to the side slightly, loving the affection. "What would we do? Dinner? A movie?" Louis asked and cuddled into Harry more. "I think it would be a good idea to go on a date. I've never been on a date before. And I'm glad my first date will be with you." Louis smiled and held Harry's hand in his.

Harry hummed, letting his lips stay pressed against Louis’ neck though he stopped kissing him. “How about dinner?” He said. The thought of sitting still for three hours in a dark room with Louis beside him, and not being able to touch him, was horrible and sounded like torture. Now, after dinner of they decided to do something spontaneous like go mini golfing, or bowling or something, Harry would agree to it, because he would watch Louis’ ass the entire time and not be considered a pervert.

Louis smiled. "I'd like that a lot. Maybe after dinner we could walk around the lake in the moonlight, get ice cream." Louis said and blushed at the thought. He wanted it to be the most perfect first date ever. "What else would you like to do besides dinner?" Louis asked and looked up at Harry.

The first thing that popped into Harry's head at the mention of walking around a body of water, the moonlight sending waves of pure, white light down on them, was his creek; his place. But no. That was his place. Fuck their closeness and his stupid daydream he had all those months ago. He would never show Louis the place that meant so much to him, that was his safe haven. “Uhm,” Harry was drug back to reality when he felt Louis’ eyes boring holes into his face. “Ice cream and a walk sounds nice,” Harry said, clearing his throat.

Louis frowned. "You don't sound like it sounds nice. Are you sure you didn't have any other ideas?" Louis asked. It seemed like Harry was in deep thought and he couldn't figure out why. "We can do anything. We don't have to walk around the lake because I said so." Louis shrugged.

“No, no. It's fine. It sounds nice,” Harry assured him, internally shaking off all thoughts of his clinic. He was going to give Louis tomorrow night, and try to make it as magical as he can to make up for whatever they find out at the doctors. “Are we asking Jay or Anne?” Harry asked. “I think we should ask my mum, just in case we're out late. Your mum has kids to get ready for school tomorrow,”

Louis nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. My mums really busy now anyways and I hate asking her to do stuff." Louis said. "I'm sure she'll have a lot of fun with the girls." Louis said and bit his lip. The thought of leaving the girls alone for that long, even though he trusted Anne, made his stomach churn.

Grinning, Harry pecked Louis’ cheek and stood up to go get the rest of the food. He found the mess he had made already cleaned up, and silently thanked whatever maid cleaned it up as he sat at the table and grabbed a container of crab rolls. “It'll be fine,” he told the boy when he glanced in the living room and seen how worried Louis still looked. “I promise,”

Louis looked over at Harry. "I know. It just makes me nervous. It's not that I don't trust your mum. I only trust you and me with the girls. Even the thought of you being alone with the girls and me not being in the general area makes my heart beat really fast." Louis said biting his lip.

Harry felt slightly offended, but didn't say anything. Louis was being over protective, that's all, but it still hurt to know he didn't trust Harry alone in a room with their children. “Just wait and see. It'll be fine,” he said, popping some of the sushi in his mouth. He was damn determined to show Louis the time of his life tomorrow, and prove to him that his mum will do just fine with the girls. He needs to start trusting more people, and understand that if he continues the way he is, he'll be one of those people who's entire life centers around their children. There wasn't anything wrong with that, Harry just thought Louis needs a break.

He was going to have fun tomorrow prying the girls away from Louis. 


	20. It was then that their story had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! WHAT!?! Where has the time gone? It doesn't feel like, twenty chapters ago, this story was starting. Gahh. I'll save my emotional note for the next chapter (Epilogue.) 
> 
> I hope ya'll like this chapter!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Xx

Harry stood next to a long, black limousine, a genuine smile on his face and his hands clasped in front of his body. He wore a light purple button up shirt, matched with a black tie. Stretched over his long legs, hiding the tan, muscly flesh, was a pair of black skinny jeans. He had said fuck it, and decided to wear something nice, but not formal. It was only Louis, anyway. The boy preferred seeing him in clothes other than his suits.   
  
His long hair was pulled up into a bun that set on top of his head, a few flyaways escaping but nothing compared to what they used to be. "Are you ready, love?" Harry asked the boy standing at the top of the stairs, a baby on each hip and his eyes wide with anxiety. "They'll be fine. As soon as we get to the restaurant, you can call them, yeah? Now, come on," he'd been trying to persuade Louis to leave for ten minutes now. His mum, Anne, had even suggested they set a baby monitor up in the frontroom so Louis could take the screen with him and watch everything, but even then, with the screen tucked in his hand bag, he was still unsure about leaving them.

Louis looked at Harry nervously. He stood in a loose fitting dress, wanting to look nice but not too formal. He couldn't find the perfect shirt to go with his nice jeans so he decided on a dress, even though he wasn't the most comfortable in them. He looked at his girls and shook his head. "Not yet." He said and kissed both their heads. "I can't leave them. They want me to stay." Louis said and cuddled them close.

Harry left the door open and jogged up the stairs, taking two at a time. “They want you to have fun. Look, Penelope wants Anne,” he said, watching as the chunky little girl reached her arms out to her grandma. “It's going to be hard at first, but I promise it will be easier when you're gone,” Harry whispered down to him, gently prying Kayzlie from his arms but not daring to touch Penelope yet.

Louis clung to Penelope, kissing her head. "But she always wants her mummy. What if she misses me and cries for me? She'll think I'm abandoning her." Louis said and rubbed the top of her little fuzzy head, where she had some hair. "She's my baby girl.. I can't leave her. Same with Kayzlie. Give her back." Louis whined.

“You're being ridiculous, Louis. She won't think you're abandoning her just because you're going for two hours,” Harry said, rolling his eyes and huffing in annoyment. They had taken him to the doctor today to see what was wrong with him, and after discovering he didn't in fact have postpartum, but severe anxiety, Harry thought his worry about the girls would be somewhat easier to ignore now that he knew it was simply because of medical reasons. But this was proving that Louis just didn't care, or his anxiety was a lot worse than anyone thought.

Louis bit his lip and looked down at Penelope. He kissed her head, leaned over to kiss Kayzlie's head, then looked at Harry. "Take them before I change my mind." Louis said as Penelope was taken from him. He just needed that moment where he didn't feel anxious for a split second in order to make the decision. "Bye Anne, thank you." Louis said quickly and went down the stairs and out to the car before he could change his mind.

Harry kissed each girl on the head, including his mother, then pulled her into a half hug. “You keep them safe,” he growled down at her, then he was pulling back and following after Louis. He trusted his mother, he really did, but leaving someone aside from Louis alone with the girls also sort of set him on edge, though he was good at hiding it. “Breath, baby, they'll be fine,” Harry whispered to the boy that was on the verge of tears. He set in the seat beside him and closed the door, his worry melting away when he seen his mother was already inside with the girls. They would be fine.

Louis sighed heavily and nodded. "I know. I'm trying. It's just hard. Wanna be around them all the time." He said and took a few deep breaths, feeling himself get a little calmer. "We're going to have a good time together and everything will be fine." Louis said and looked over at Harry. "Can you play with my hair while you drive? It really calms me when you run your fingers through my hair and on my scalp." Louis said, looking up at the man with his big blue eyes.

Harry sighed and nodded, opening his arms to allow the boy to scoot over to him. Turns out, Louis misread the invitation and instead laid his hand in Harry's lap, his hands folded beneath the older mans legs. “Erm, okay,” he said and awkwardly shifted his butt a little. Eyeing the rings on his left hand, Harry shrugged and decided to just keep them on and began to run his fingers through Louis’ feathery soft hair.

Louis snuggled into his lap and closed his eyes, taking slow breaths. He could instantly feel himself become calmer. He didn't know what it was about Harry that could make him so calm, but he did. Louis sighed happily. "You're the best." Louis said and looked up at Harry. His skin got goosebumps as Harry continued to run his hands through his hair. He felt so good.

Harry relaxed back against his seat and his fingers threading through Louis’ hair became almost an instinct; something he knew how to do without really thinking about it. He would scratch his fingernails across his scalp lightly here, then twirl a few strands of hair there. “I know,” Harry said, a cocky grin teasing his lips. He enjoyed this, but that was a secret of his. Louis didn't need to know the older man enjoyed playing with his hair, or being as close to him as physically possible.

Louis couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Someone’s cocky.” Louis said and hummed softly. “You have such large hands..” Louis trailed off, biting his lip to tease Harry. “You know I love your big hands.. They can do so much to me.” Louis said. Even though he wasn’t pregnant anymore, his mood changed quickly. But it wasn’t nearly as bad as it was when he was pregnant.

Harry's hands paused in Louis’ hair and his chest rumbled as he chuckled. “You're not seducing me in the back of this Limousine, Tomlinson. Maybe I'll allow you to sweet talk me and my large hands after dinner, but for now, I'd like to try and actually make it to the restaurant,” Harry said, voice dropping to a dark purr as he shifted in his seat to keep his slight erection hidden. His wife was just laying in his lap, which definitely wasn't any reason to get excited, but they haven't been this close, or even had sex, for about two months now. Louis has been focused on the girls, and Harry had been pushed to the dark corner of their room. He didn't mind, though. Work and the girls kept him busy enough, so he was just going along with Louis, hoping he would make a move, bhr preferably when they weren't on their way to a very nice restaurant.

Louis pouted and nodded. “Okay.” Louis said and curled up more into his lap. “I’ve been trying to think about what I want to get. I usually like to have an idea of what to order before I get there or I’ll never be able to decide.” Louis said and looked up at Harry. “Have you been to this restaurant before? It’s not too fancy is it?” Louis asked softly.

Harry wanted to gloat and tell Louis he owned the restaurant, as well as many other establishments, but his wife didn't need to know that. All he needed to know was that his husband was a mean, scary man, one whose presence could be felt in the next room, someone who demanded respect and was ruthless when he needed to be. “It's not a fancy restaurant, per say. It's still a nice restaurant, but not one that you get turned away from if you aren't wearing clothes that cost more than most peoples mortgage. You still need to make reservations a year in advance, but that's incredibly short considering how long other lists are,” Harry said, resuming his abandoned actions. He once again began to thread his fingers in Louis’ hair, content with the knowledge that his wife was clueless to half of his husband.

Louis looked at Harry. “How did you get us in if reservations are a year out?” Louis asked confused. “Oh wait, that’s because you’re Harry Styles.” Louis teased and smiled up at him. “Well I’m excited to go on this date with you. I’m getting butterflies in my stomach because I’m so excited. Are you?” Louis asked him.

Everybody thought Harry got whatever he wanted because of who he was, because of his appearance, and while that is partially true, he had to work his ass off to get what he wanted. Nobody handed rings and companies over to him because of the way he looked. He fought to get the respect he has today, to have his name be known around the world, to be the most wealthy man in England. While many are placed in the same position he is, most fail. They don't have the guts or the motivation or even the knowledge that Harry does. “Butterflies are tiny creatures,” Harry said, dragging himself out of his thoughts. “I'd say mine resemble the size of bats.” He said, completely joking but Louis wouldn't know that. He thought Harry was being sincere, and while the older man was excited, he wasn't to the point of feeling odd things in the pit of his stomach. He was comfortable with Louis.

Louis giggled. “I don’t believe you. Harry Styles doesn’t get nervous.” Louis said and sat up, snuggling into Harry’s side. “Besides, I’ve already been diagnosed with severe anxiety so it’s probably normal for me to have butterflies.” Louis sighed. He didn’t like that he had this diagnosis. He absolutely hated it. He always had been an anxious child and young adult, but he could get through his everyday life with it. Ever since he had the babies it was like an elephant stood on his shoulders, weighing him down and taking over his life. When he first got anxious after giving birth, he just waited for the feeling to abate and go away. But it didn’t, and now here he was.

“I've been nervous before,” Harry said, the fear and pain he has buried for four long months threatening to resurface as his tongue danced at the edge of the chest he has kept closen, locked with the key missing. “The day the girls were born. I was terrified, too, something that's never happened in my… Recent years,” Harry said, fingers brushing stray lint off of his pants, lint that didn't exist. He imagined it was the emotions, the unwanted memories he swore he would forget before he died.

Louis frowned and turned to him, focusing all his attention to the man. “What do you mean? I mean, I know the day the girls were born was a scary one. But what are you talking about recent years?” Louis asked. “You can tell me, you know that right? I love you a lot. I don’t want you to suppress feelings. Those don’t go well.” Louis said.

“I'm not suppressing anything. I've come to terms with my past and accept what's happened,” Harry said, sounding like it was old news when he only recently moved past the fear his father had pounded into him, of the memories that used to haunt his every move. The day Desmond Styles died, so did all the memories Harry had of him. “I'm just saying I haven't felt any type of fear since I was a young child,”

Louis nodded slowly. “Well if you don’t want to talk about it you don’t have to. Because I love you.” Louis said in a sing-song voice. Louis would go days where he would tell Harry he loved him every three seconds, and then there were days he didn’t say it at all. “You can still talk to me about stuff. I worry about you too, you know.”

Harry quirked an eyebrow and looked down at Louis, hiding how his body reacted to those three simple words he has heard more than a thousand times, but still could feel the meaning and emotion behind them. “I've never told anyone about my childhood, but I figured you'd piece together what's happened,” Harry said, taking Louis’ hand in his own to keep him still in his seat. “Have you?” he could feel himself surrendering to his curiousness, his words threatening to spill out of his mouth like water did out of a dam.

Louis looked at Harry. “Not really. I know your dad hurt you. And I’m guessing it was more than just verbally.” Louis said. “But other than that I have no idea. I want to know. I want you to tell me about your childhood. I am your wife and the mother of your children. You and the babies mean everything to me. I don’t know what I would do without the three of you.” Louis said and looked up at Harry. “You make me who I am today.” Louis said honestly.

Harry returned Louis’ steady, but a little watery, gaze, eyes never straying from the sincere orbs. Sighing, the older man brushed two fingers across Louis’ cheek, a softness creeping into his eyes as he stared at his partner with affection and pure admiration. “And you will know one day, I promise. Just not tonight. Let's not ruin it,” he said, a small smile threatening his lips. This boy was…. Magnificent. With all of his flaws, and imperfections, and annoying habits. He amazed Harry, and always amazed the older man with how trusting and open he was. He was envious of that, and sometimes wished he could open up as easily as the boy does.

Louis nodded. “I understand.” Louis said with a smile. “Whenever you’re ready. Let’s have a good night together. Just the two of us.” Louis grinned. He blushed as Harry stared at him, his cheeks heating up silently. “Don’t look at me, you’re making me blush.” He whined and sat up slightly when he saw them pull up in front of the restaurant.

“I can't help it,” Harry said truthfully, sighing when his restaurant came into view. The bright lights lit up the night surrounding them, showing them the way they were supposed to take with the lanterns that lined the red carpeted path. “Shall we?” Harry asked when he climbed out of the car, offering a hand to Louis with a wide grin in place. He was honestly excited to be here tonight, on this date. He wanted to show Louis what their life could be like every single day, if the boy just willingly accepted all Harry has to offer.

Louis stepped out of the car and looked around. “Wow.. The building is just gorgeous.” Louis said completely in awe. But he also couldn’t help but feel slightly uncomfortable. He wasn’t used to all of this.. fanciness. Even though he really wasn’t that fancy. Of course it was a nice restaurant, but he was used to not getting dressed up for dinner and ordering some Chinese food. This was new, and he liked it.

Arms linked, and spine straight, Harry began to lead Louis towards the double glass doors rimmed with gold spirals surrounding two antique lanterns that hung in either corner. When they stepped into the restaurant, Harry felt proud as he looked around, taking in the perfectly arched entryway, to the cream walls lightly decorated. The lighting in here was low, creating just enough of a glow to see the entire space and all there is to offer. Glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling, twinkling and reflecting the light. Romance weighed heavily in the air, creating a warm, light atmosphere. “Beautiful, isn't it?” Harry asked his date, the man he intended to show off tonight. They walked across the old hardwood floor, the color dark and absolutely beautiful combined with the white tablecloths and padded chairs with wood backs and white seats.

One glance from a female employee and he was immediately ushered through the line of people. “Mr. Styles, welcome!” She said, gushing as she turned to Louis. “You look absolutely stunning!” She was a simple woman, but was admittedly beautiful with her long brunette hair pulled into a tight bun, drawing attention to her square jaw and high cheekbones, greyish blue eyes lined with the faintest black eyeliner, and plump lips colored with a deep shade of red. “Eva, as much as I enjoy chatting with you, I'd much rather you lead us to our table, please. I'd like my usual,” Harry said, and with a nod of her head and a warm smile, she ushered someone over to escort those waiting in the line to a table and began to lead Louis and Harry to the spiral staircase. She walked with self assurance and confidence, head held high as her curvy body swayed with each step she took.

Louis looked around, holding onto Harry’s arm like a kid in a candy store, looking at all the nice things. He still continued to feel uncomfortable. Even though it was so so beautiful, he felt like he didn’t belong in such a nice place. He felt like he didn’t belong on Harry’s arm, to be his wife. Louis nodded slowly. “Yeah. It is beautiful.” He replied softly. His cheeks turned a bright pink as he looked at the overly excited woman. “Well, thank you.” He said shyly. He got confused at how Harry knew her, maybe he’s been here a lot. He decided not to question it.

The railing was completely white, the steps and wall under the railing made out of glass. Harry glanced around the restaurant, watching as people happily chatted amongst themselves and ate the food that carried around the room and smelt absolutely amazing. Considering how much Harry has been cooking, he has considered branching out this restaurant chain and having Hector be the head chef for the next one he opened, wherever that may be. He still hasn't decided. He wanted to talk to the man before doing so.

They were lead to a table in the center of the second floor, where only three other tables were occupied. “Your menus are on your plate” Eva said, admiring how sweet Harry was when he pulled Louis’ chair out for him and helped push it back in. “What would you guys like to drink?” She asked, honestly thrilled to have Harry back here. The man had helped her get a job, and even paid her nicely, after her husband was killed and she was left with nothing. She was only twenty three when he had found her begging for a job, and here she was, four years later, working in one of the nicest restaurants in the UK.

Harry glanced over the menu, though there was really no need. “I'm in the mood for white wine, but I can't pick what I want, so surprise me,” he said, shooting her a charming grin. Without another word, she smiled back and disappeared down the stairs. “Are you alright?” Harry asked, peering at Louis from above his laminated menu. The boy was hiding behind his menu, body folded in on itself to make him appear smaller than he already was.

Louis’ big blue eyes peered over the menu, up into Harry’s. He looked like a lost little puppy. “Yeah I’m fine. I just feel like I don’t belong here. It’s so fancy and.. I’m not.” Louis said and shrugged his shoulders, carefully putting his menu back on his plate. “There’s more than one fork. Why is that?” Louis asked as he examined everything. “But I kind of want to get the fillet mignon with mashed potatoes and vegetables.” He said shyly. “Or do you have something you would recommend? It seems like you come here a lot.”

“The grilled chicken with the spinach salad, cranberries and walnuts is what I usually get, but your choice is also good. I've personally tried every meal on this meal,” Harry said, nearly forgetting Louis didn't know he owned the restaurant. Taking a deep breath, Harry felt all the worry, and stress, and hurt he has felt these past few months slip away and he was forcing himself to put on his usual facade; cool and collected. “The other forks don't really matter. Just use the larger fork,” he said, clearing his throat and shifting in his seat. He sighed, only now remembering what he had asked Louis. “Oh, shut it. The restaurant is only a building set with a ridiculously high dress code. The term “fancy” is ridiculous, and nobody truly can live up to it. As long as you are with me, Louis Williams Styles, you are the fanciest, most beautiful man in the room and nobody can say otherwise,”

Louis blushed hard. “Oh stop.” Louis said and looked down at his lap. He didn’t think he looked that great. It was just a simple dress, which he didn’t even look that great in him, in his opinion. “This dress isn’t flattering on me at all.” Louis said and looked at Harry. “My chest looks weird. I don’t understand how you find me attractive.” Louis said softly.

Harry tossed his menu down on the table, eyes cold and nearly icy as they moved over Louis, drinking in his curves and the way he fills out the dress perfectly. “Why do you always talk so little about yourself?? You say I am attractive, and get upset when I say otherwise. Do you not think I feel the same way about you, and your body, that you feel about mine? I'm constantly watching you and your tight little arse, and some days it takes every ounce of self control I have not to fuck you on every piece of furniture we own,” Harry said bluntly, not at all fazed that Eva had heard the last part of his rant. She just put the metal bucket full of ice on the table, a green bottle of Chardonnay sticking out of the bucket, and scurried off to the side to give them some privacy. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the chilled bottle of chardonnay, pleased to find that she had gotten them a still bottle rather than bubbly, and filled both of their glasses.

Louis swallowed hard, instantly feeling small. “I’m sorry.” Louis said and looked at Harry. “I’m just not that happy with my body right now. It’s mainly because I’m breastfeeding the girls and my chest just looks awkward. I don’t have boobs but I also don’t have a flat chest. And my nipples are huge. Like how did that even happen?” Louis sighed and bit his lip.

“Wait a few months. Your body just birthed two whole humans. It won't go back to normal just like that,” Harry said, taking a small sip of the sweet wine. He didn't see a problem with Louis’ body, or even his chest. He still found him delightfully fuckable, and was tempted to just take him right here, right now, on this table in this stupid fucking restaurant so he could give all these stuffy old people heart attacks. It was a tempting thought to tease, but he'd never do it. As much as he would enjoy seeing all the headlines tomorrow saying he was a savage beast who fucked like a bunny, he wouldn't do that to Louis.

Louis looked at Harry and huffed. “Well it’s easy for you to say. Your body isn’t going through dramatic changes. I blew up like a balloon within eight months, and now I practically have boobs. Which I do not like because I am a man.” Louis said. “Also, it’s been four months since I had the girls. My body should be catching up already. And it was really hard on me and you know that, so give me a break.” Louis sighed.

Harry stared at Louis for a second, a little annoyed he had yelled at him when the older man was just trying to be nice. Pushing pause on the conversation, Harry lifted his hand and curled two fingers, the gesture enough to have Eva running over to their table. He gave her their orders, then told her to scamper, which she happily did. “You were pregnant with twins,” he said, leaning forward and propping his elbows on either side of his plate. “While the recovery for childbirth takes time, with only one child, I can imagine your body will need a few more months to get back to the way it was. Your stomach is already flat, you have no flabby skin, and your stretch marks and almost faded. The only thing that hasn't changed any is your chest area, which is swollen with milk. So forgive me if I find my husband, and his large nipples, attractive. They feed our children, Louis,”

Louis looked at Harry. “I know I was. Duh.” Louis sighed. “Well I didn’t think you found me that attractive because we never have sex anymore. You never make a move on me and the one time I get the courage to try and seduce you, you shoot me down.” He said and pouted slightly “You know how bad I want to ride you right now?” Louis asked softly. “Really bad.” He said and sat back in his chair.

“I've been giving you the space you asked for. Every time I even suggested anything beyond cuddling, you would freak out and worry about what happens if the girls woke up and we didn't hear them crying, so I just stopped trying,” Harry said, a little flustered. Louis was… God, he was hot  _and frustrating._ Harry remembered one morning when he walked into the kitchen to see Louis, dressed in one of his shirts, dancing to the rhythm of some song in his head as he added color to the eggs and made very crunchy bacon, that Harry had happily ate. The older man had wanted him there, too, but that was the day he finally stopped trying. He tried seducing Louis, and even got the boy hard from a few touches and simple words, but his hands were swatted away because the girls were in the living room sleeping. Days, weeks, and even months have passed since then, and neither one of them have made any move since… Except for Louis in the limo tonight.

Louis sighed. “Well forgive me that my sexual needs are after my children. I’m not saying you aren’t. But I still want you all the time.” Louis said biting his lip. “It’s like you would make a move, and I would get into it. But then my anxiety would trigger and I would instantly worry about the girls and if they would hear. Then I would get panicky and as soon as your hands were off of me I felt fine.” Louis sighed. “It’s my stupid anxiety.”

Harry understood, he really did. Anxiety was a nasty little thing that liked the creep into your heart, that liked to steal your breath and crush your lungs and taint your mind with ridiculous thoughts and scenarios that would never happen, and you couldn't stop it. To say he wasn't disappointed, though, would be a lie. Like so many other times, he brushed off his want, his sexual needs, and leaned across the table to grab the small hand that felt so right curled in his palm. “We'll work on it together, okay? You don't have to do this alone. Small steps,” Harry said, an encouraging smile curling back his lips and revealing his white, perfectly straight teeth. It was a smile that has stilled many beating hearts, that has made many stop in their tracks to stare, but was also one that gave comfort to his small boy.

Louis sighed. “I know. But I want you to fuck me. I can’t even masturbate anymore because I think of the girls and well, no one can get off when their children pop into their head. Or the anxiety that they’re going to hear you and wake up.” Louis sighed. “I wish it would just go away. I’m so sick of it and there’s nothing I can do to control it.”

“The pills will help you,” Harry said, squirming as the image of Louis fucking himself with his fingers, or even a toy, popped into his mind. Louis’ doctor prescribed him a anxiety medication he could take while breastfeeding, but it would take at least two weeks to start working. “I'm not going anywhere, and neither is your sex drive. As soon as you're ready, I'll fuck you until you can't even move but I respect that you need time,” he said, licking his bottom lip as his pupils dilated slightly, possession and lust radiating off of him in large, hot waves.

“See, but I feel fine right now. It’s strange.” Louis said biting his lip. “I don’t feel any amount of stress or worry. This happens every once in awhile and I really don’t know why.” Louis shrugged and looked at the man in front of him. “I feel horrible that I’m this way. I know I can’t help it but it’s just not fair to you.” Louis said and shrugged his shoulders. “I know you say it’s okay but I know you’re frustrated. I don’t want you to feel guilty for feeling frustrated over something I can’t control.”

Harry shifted in his seat and glanced at all the faces around them, searching for something; anything that gave away their relationships. The older woman and man sitting across the room from them had hard faces, but when either one glanced up at the other he watched as their wrinkly faces softened and their eyes grew tender with love. He tried to mirror that look, tried to look at Louis with the same tenderness to show him how much love he really feels for him, but years of keeping his emotions hidden, of denying himself to show any emotion, kept his face lax, hard with impassiveness. “I'm fine, Louis, honestly. I don't mind waiting until you're comfortable, until we both know for certain half way through our fucking session you won't make me stop and scream for the girls. I'm not going anywhere. I'll still feel frustrated, but I can't help that, and I'm sorry,” when he wasn't trying, it just happened. A small twitch of his lip, knitted brows smoothing out, and eyes softening with love and affection for the man across him; the man who was annoying, but everything Harry has ever needed.

Louis looked at him and smiled small, a blush forming on his cheeks. “You mean that?” He asked. It meant alot to him that Harry wouldn’t force him into anything he wasn’t ready to do. He couldn’t help but blush more, feeling happy that Harry had said that. He looked as their food was brought to them. He licked his lips, the food looking absolutely delicious. “Mmm. It smells amazing.” He said.

Harry nodded and glanced down at his food. It smelt amazing, and looked even better. Taking a testing bite of the chicken, he nearly moaned at the flavor and began to eat the rest of his food, too hungry to even comment on how delicious it was. The couple at in silence for a few minutes, but it was broke when Louis suddenly reached across the table and stole a chunk of chicken off of Harry's plate. “What? Do you not like the filet mignon?” Harry asked, glancing up to see Louis’ beef had maybe three bites taken out of it, but his mashed potatoes were over half-way gone, as well as his vegetables.

Louis shrugged. “It’s good.” Louis said. “But I’m craving chicken more now.” Louis giggled. He looked up, seeing two adults walk into the restaurant holding a carrier on the man’s arm. His eyes widened slightly, his eyes focused on the baby. He dropped his fork, his heart pounding in his chest. “The girls. We need to go. I need to check on them. I’m sure they need me. Do you think they’re crying for me? They need me.” Louis said looking at Harry, tears coming to his eyes.

Harry watched, helplessly, as the fork hit Louis’ plate with a loud ‘tink’ before clattering on the hardwood floor. In three seconds flat, Harry was out of his seat and wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist, dragging the now standing boy back into his chest when he went to run forward. “Louis, calm down,” he breathed out, anxiety radiating from the small boy shaking against him. “The girls are fine, they aren't crying for you, I promise.” The arms around Louis’ waist tightened when the teen lurched forward, trying to escape the solid bands holding him in place, but failing.

Louis whimpered as tears continued to pour down his cheeks. “But they need me. I need to be around them.” Louis said, his breathing picking up quickly. “I-I can sense it. They really do need me. Harry please.” Louis whimpered. “I-I need them. I-I- please.” Louis cried and squirmed in his arms, trying to break free. He would run home right now if he had to. He just wanted his baby girls in his arms.

Harry was aware of all the worried eyes glancing at them, curiousness burning holes through the bubble of anxiety that had grown tremendously in only a few seconds. Maneuvering Louis’ body, Harry pushed the boy down in his seat, dropped to his knees, locked one arm over Louis' lap to hold him in place, and dug into his hand bag for the small white screen. He prayed to whatever fucked up god there was that the girls were okay, and for once, his prayers were answered. “Look at this, Louis. Kayzlie is sleeping and Penelope is eating. They're fine.” Harry said, exhaling the ball of worry that had once expanded his chest. He turned the screen towards Louis to show him what he too had seen. A small baby bundled and sleeping in her swing, and a chunky baby in only a onesie cradled in Anne's arms as she greedily sucked on her bottle.

Louis grabbed the screen and looked at it, sniffling. “B-But I should be doing that. I want to be with my girls.” Louis whimpered and looked at Harry. “I feel like I can’t breathe.” Louis cried and looked at Harry. “I don’t like feeling this way. Harry.” Louis said, panicking even more from not being able to breathe, due to the fact that he was panicking from not being around the girls.

“How about I take you somewhere? Yeah? Let's get out of here,” Harry said, velvety voice low and soothing. He gently coaxed the boy out of his chair with quiet promises, and led him down the stairs with his purse tucked under his arm. He wasn't stopped when he just walked out of the restaurant without paying, his credit card on file. With soft, slow movements, so he didn't set him off again, Harry climbed into the car with Louis and pulled him into his lap, allowing him to curl up in his lap. “You're okay,” he whispered, fingers threading through the boys damp hair.

Louis gripped Harry’s shirt, his face buried into his chest. He would tug slightly every time he thought his throat was going to close up on him. Every time it felt like his airway was getting cut off, his stomach would churn. He began to sweat. He had never felt so horrible in his life than he did right there. He hated it so much. His breathing picked up again, soon calming down as he heard Harry’s voice. But he still felt very anxious as he shook in Harry’s arms.

Harry rocked him softly, his own lungs growing painfully full with each shallow breath he took. He felt his spine go straight with tension, his uncomfortableness and worry betraying him as his body became rigid. He was about to expose himself, all of him, to give Louis a safe place too. He hadn't thought about what he was doing when he suggested taking Louis somewhere, but for some reason, it felt right. Their problems all stemmed back to Harry being shut off and unwilling to change. Maybe this could help, and show him that Harry trusted him with everything he had; everything he cherished.

Louis took a deep breath the best he could, his breathing becoming rigid no matter how hard he tried to calm down. Harry helped a little. But he didn’t know how he would calm down completely unless his babies were in his arms. He didn’t think he would get anxious for any reason ever, beside that. And he didn’t want to. Maybe it was severe separation anxiety, or anxiety he had in general. The doctor didn’t specify exactly. He just wanted to be in Harry’s arms while his babies were in his.

A few unbearable minutes later and the car came to a stop. The moment Harry opened the door and stepped out, insects immediately buzzing around his head as he was surrounded by darkness, solely relying on all of his other senses until his vision adjusted. Fishes swimming, bodies twisting in the water and creating ripples and splashes, reached Harry's ears and his body hummed with awareness of all the life that surrounded him, and his limbs nearly carried him in the same careless rhythm. “Louis,” Harry said softly, moving with ease as he set the boy down on his feet and walked forward. “I would like you to meet the things that inhabit my haven; the things that swim in my veins and crawl across my skin with such carefulness it feels as if the tiny insects are afraid I'll break. This, my love, is what most people would call my wonderland,” his arms opened as he showed Louis all there was to see, proudly gesturing towards the pond that appeared black but shimmered in the moonlight, the dying grass, and the small hill he has set on for years, which is where he now stood.

Louis climbed out of the car, clinging to Harry as he was utterly confused about where they were. He looked up as Harry showed him everything. How the water was calm with some ripples in it due to the fish swimming around in the pond. He saw the flickering of fireflies and the nice breeze of the late night. It was so beautiful. He took a deep breath, feeling like he could breathe again. “T-This is amazing.” He stuttered, not sure what to say.

Harry accepted Louis’ speechlessness, just grateful the boy had cared enough to comment on the scenery in front of him in that stuttery, breathless whisper. With a shy, boyish grin, Harry felt the cloak of his other life leave him and he was just the man Louis loved, just the broken boy the water had held together and insects had sang to. He didn't need to act here. Taking Louis’ hand, Harry led him up the hill and wrapped an arm around his waist, placing a soft kiss to his temple. “Don't speak, just watch and listen,” Harry said, hoping this place would be just as magical to Louis. In the dark of night it was still enchanting; still something Harry could never get enough of, but it was completely different than it was in the daylight. It was still beautiful, nonetheless. The fireflies offered them warm glows of light as they flew around their bodies and danced through the weeds. They weren't alone, and Harry could feel that same warmth he always got when here, creep into his body and wrap around both him and Louis in tendrils that glued them together, holding then hostage in this moment.

Louis did just as Harry said. He stayed quiet, looking around at all the beauty this land had to offer. He felt oddly calm for some reason. He could breathe in the fresh air, and his heart was at a steady pace. His mind had been totally taken off of the girls. With Harry by his side, and the bugs flying around them, he felt comfort. Usually he would scream and run away if anything that could be described as a bug came even close to him. But this was different. It was comforting, like all the different things around him were somehow protecting him.

“I've come here since I was a boy,” Harry admitted, his voice soft, the usual hardness that attaches itself to every word gone. That usually happened here. “This has.. Always been my place,” he said. Before, he never would have brought Louis here, never would have let the idiot taint his wonderland with his annoying jabbers and presence, but now it was calming. It was like he belonged here, and as if the things around them could sense that, the grasshoppers began to chirp a beautiful melody and the fish and insects joined in. Beneath the water, the black, sleek bodies moved along with the rhythm of the song the grasshoppers were singing, and above the water, through the trees and flowers that were starting to bloom, all the insects flew with so much grace all Harry could do was stare in awe. They were, for some reason, showing off to Louis, their background a beautiful sky with a full moon and twinkling stars.

Louis looked at Harry and smiled. “Well it’s a beautiful place. I can understand why you came here.” Louis said. He instantly thought of a place he had like this when he was a kid. In his closet there was a little crawl space that no one knew about. A little space behind the wall of the closet that he would go into and just sit, and think. But that all got ruined because of one of his attempts, that’s where he went to sit, waiting for his eyes to close. His mother found him, and filled in the space behind his closet. He looked over at Harry. “Maybe someday our kids will come here.”

The day dream Harry had of the three kids here with them, came fluttering back to mind and with it came a strong sense of longing. He wanted that, he wanted to share the biggest piece of him with the things that had become his entire world. “Maybe,” Harry murmured, a dazed fogginess clouding his usually clear eyes as he got lost in the thoughts and dreams of what could be, what would be if he continued to accept change and welcome love.

Louis looked at him and smiled. “I think it would be very cute.” Louis said and bit his lip. “I’m sorry for ruining our date with my stupid anxiety. I didn’t think I was going to act like this. You wanted this to be a special night for the both of us since it was our first date and it’s all my fault. I’m really, really sorry.”

Harry shook his head and silenced Louis with a small, quick kiss. “You didn't ruin anything,” he said, stepping behind Louis so he could wrap himself around the boy, suddenly feeling chilly and the strong need to just be close to him. Hooking his chin on Louis’ shoulder, Harry nuzzled the boys smooth neck and sighed. He was where he needed to be right now, they both were. “This place is better than that shitty ass restaurant anyway,”

Louis smiled wide and kissed back, getting light butterflies in his stomach when Harry kissed him. He held onto Harry’s arms and hummed softly. “Hey, it wasn’t a shitty restaurant. It was actually very nice. But I like simple things like this better.” Louis said honestly and looked toward Harry. “You don’t need to take me to a fancy restaurant. I just want to spend time with you.”

Harry grinned as Louis, unknown to him, began to defend a restaurant the older man owned. Sighing, he buried his face in Louis’ neck and just stayed there for a second before he looked out at the water. He grew up in this life, in going to over the top places in stupidly expensive clothes, and he sometimes forgot the boy didn't. “Fine. Simple. How about our ice cream date then?” He asked, watching as the water calmed and the fish slowly sank to the bottom of the pond.

Louis nodded. “That sounds nice.” Louis said and looked at Harry. “I’m glad we fell in love.” Louis said, his smile widening. “We’re gonna be a happy family with our two little girls.” Louis said and thought about their future together, and he couldn’t wait for it. “You truly are the best thing that happened to me and I’m the man I am today because of you. So thank you.” Louis said, feeling emotional for a second. He just wanted Harry to know he loved him.

Harry's heart picked up speed, pounding fiercely against his rib cage and trying to free itself from the prison it has been in for over twenty years. It wanted Louis, wanted to wrap around him and make him feel all it felt for him. Instead though, Harry settled on kissing Louis, lips connecting to his in a searing, promising kiss that let the love flow between them in that simple connection. “I've done nothing, Louis. Our relationship, our children, all have you to thank. Thank you for not leaving me, and for not stealing my heart only to turn around and crush it. I love you, Mr. Styles,” Harry said when they broke apart, panting softly. The moon witnessed all that was going on, and as if it knew the moment was one they would never forget, it seemed to grow brighter; shining down on them and helping the love glow even brighter in Harry's eyes.

Louis held onto Harry tightly, their lips moving in sync as if they were meant for each other. Louis’ chapped lips from biting them, due to his anxiety, against Harry’s smooth ones that always seemed to taste like the best chapstick in the world. He could feel the passion of love from his lips go all the way down to his toes. His body seemed like it vibrated with energy, feeling like the whole sun was inside his chest. He breathed slowly, smiling at Harry when that parted. “I love you too.” He said automatically, standing in silence for a couple moments. He then looked up at the older man. “Shall we go?” He asked softly.

Harry agreed, heart light with love as he helped Louis down the hill. With one last glance at this place, this wonderful place he now shared with someone who had weaseled his way into his heart without warning, he climbed into the car and closed the door behind him. Silence stretched around them as Harry pulled Louis against his side and just let himself enjoy the closeness, of the vanilla perfume and smooth skin beneath his fingertips. Fear of the future still prodded at the back of his mind but for right now, he was focused on Louis, damn determined to make this the best night of his life.

Ten minutes later the couple were forced to untangle their limbs from each other long enough to climb out of the car, then they were instantly in each other's arms again. Possessiveness flowed off of Harry in strong, crashing waves as they walked into the small ice cream shop, his hand placed on the small of Louis’ back, fingers brushing the skin hidden from him beneath cotton. “What do you want?” Harry asked, mouth brushing against Louis’ temple when he turned to him due to the closeness. Women's hungry, beady eyes were focused on the couple, or more specifically Louis’ arm candy, but neither of them cared. They belonged to each other, the rings on their fingers showed that; showed what words did little justice when they tried to describe it.

Louis’ heart and stomach fluttered after every little touch Harry made against his skin. The feeling of his rough hands on his waist, his skin in general felt completely and utterly amazing. Louis couldn’t describe the way Harry smelled, but it was truly amazing. When they got to the little ice cream shop, he instantly felt insecure, but only for a second. He didn’t care that the women were gawking at his man. That was his man, and only his man. Louis looked up at Harry. “Uh, I would like two scoops of cookies and cream in a cup, please.” Louis said smiling.

Harry frowned at the simple request, but repeated it back to the guy and got a scoop of double fudge, with a scoop of peanut butter cups on top. They watched as their ice cream was scooped into their pointy cones, then with a tissue wrapped around the waffle cone, they were passed over to Louis and Harry and the older man paid. “Would you like to eat them here?” He asked, glancing around at all the hungry eyes with strong distaste in his eyes, “or go for a walk or something?” Harry licked a strip up his double stack of sugary milk, nose wrinkling in disgust when he saw a woman mirror him before she winked at him.

Louis looked at Harry. “Yeah. I would like to go on a walk.” He said and licked his lips at the sight of his ice cream. It was his favorite ever since he was a kid. “Yours looks really good.” Louis said as he took a bite of his, grinning at the creamy taste. “This is one of the best cookies and cream ice creams I’ve ever had in my whole life.” Louis said and smiled.

Harry eyed the boy out of the corner of his eye as they walked out of the store and began a slow paced stroll down the brightly lit street that had few people wandering it. The one hunter he had allowed to come with them got out of the limo and began to follow behind them, keeping a comfortable distance away so they got privacy, but he could be at their side in a matter of seconds if something went wrong. He had to admit that Louis’ looked good, and while his own was delicious, the fudginess was strong. “Switch me for a second?” He asked, holding out his cone after he took a large bite from the middle, getting both the peanut butter taste and rich, thickness of the fudge.

Louis looked at Harry and nodded. “Sure.” He said and grabbed Harry’s cone. “I don’t know how you can bite into a cone like that. I just use my lips. But you already know I’m pretty good with those.” He said with a smirk as he took a bite of Harry’s ice cream, his eyes widening. So many flavors hit him at once. “Woah.” He said. The fudge was so good, and the peanut butter was so strong. He hadn’t tasted anything so good in his life. “Fuck.” He said and licked his lips.

“Good, isn't it?” Harry asked, grinning wickedly at Louis. He took a bite of Louis’ teeth sinking into the cold, creamy ice-cream and chilling his entire body. It was a simple flavor, but it was always an old favorite of his; something that reminded him of simple times when he would sit in his backyard as a child, eating vanilla and cookies and cream ice cream with his mum straight out of the cartons. “As for your comment, I can't be sure anymore. You've grown, Lou, you've changed. Who knows if that mouth is good for anything anymore besides spouting sappy bullshit,”

Louis gasped and smacked Harry’s arm. “Hey!” He said. “It’s not like it’s been forever since we’ve had sex. It’s not like you forgot. I definitely haven’t forgotten. Sex with you is amazing. But then again, I’ve never had sex with anyone else. Maybe I should try it out.” He said, teasing even more as he took another bite of Harry’s ice cream, man was it good. He liked to tease Harry, but he didn’t know if blatantly saying he should cheat on him was a good idea.

Pure, raw jealousy and anger enveloped Harry's heart and gave it one powerful, hard squeeze which resulted in his feet skipping the same beat his heart did, resulting in his stumbling an inch before he caught himself and looked at Louis. He looked calm and cool on the outside; collected. But when you looked in his eyes, hard and icy and full of so much anger they could not only slice through your heart like blades, but make your body burn, you could see was anything but fine. “Yes, cheat, explore other partners but their lives will be on their hands. I hope riding their cocks will be well worth it,” Harry growled, eyeing the cone in his hand with disgust before he took another bite of it. He didn't want it anymore, he felt sick with this uncoiling need for possession striking through his stomach, but it was there and he could take his anger out on it. Just the thought of someone else seeing Louis the way Harry seen him; so undone, so submissive, pushed the older man to the brink of insanity.

Louis frowned. “Harry.. I was joking. I wouldn’t cheat on you.” Louis said and looked toward Harry. He guessed he made that stab at Harry because he still had some pent up anger from when Harry cheated on him. It really did hurt him, especially because it was so many people. “I wouldn’t do that. I can’t believe you actually think I would.”

“Oh Darling, you couldn't even if you wanted to,” Harry said, eyebrow quirking in a daring way as he looked down at Louis, then back up at the street. He would kill anyone who even tried to touch Louis the way Harry did, who even had an inappropriate thought about him. “Has it honestly been that long? Have you forgotten how good we go together, Louis? Have you forgotten how your body clutches greedily around my cock as I fuck you until your entire body is chanting my name with every move, with every arch of your back and every scream you make?” Harry knew people had heard him, based on the side glance he got from a few people, but who the fuck cared? “Mind your own business, snowflakes,”

Louis frowned. “I’m really hot.” Louis said and crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t tell me I couldn’t. Because I could. If it wasn’t for other people being scared of you. Men would be crawling all over me.” Louis said and glared at him. “Is that you attempt to turn me on? Because it didn’t work. All you did was piss me off.”

Harry scoffed and ran his free hand through his hair. “I never once said you weren't hot. I said, no I promised you, that if you tried I'd make the dickheads tiny pecker into a light switch,” he growled, feeling as the light mood was turned around and the space between them was charged with electricity. It crackled, drawing them closer to the other in hopes to combine both of them into one, until they were fucking each others brains out or possibly murdering the other. Laughing, Harry tossed the ice cream cone into the gutter and shoved his hands into his pockets to keep from doing something he would later regret, like pushing Louis against the wall and fucking him on a public street. “No, it wasn't. But I can, if you want. Turn you on, I mean,”

Louis looked at him. “Well when you said I couldn’t if I wanted to it made it seem like I couldn’t get another guy because I’m ugly.” Louis said and huffed. He watched as Harry threw his cone away. “Oh yeah? I’m not easy.” Louis said and huffed again. “If you’re so confident why don’t you just turn me on right here? Better yet, fuck me right here.” Louis snapped.

Harry ran a hand through his, then leaped. He pushed Louis against the wall, hands locked above his head, and nearly ran into a passing couple that yelled something at them, but both were to preoccupied. “A little lick here,” Harry murmured, dragging his tongue down Louis’ throbbing pulse point “A little pressure here,” he said, pinning Louis’ hips against the wall before he turned, blocking others views as he towered over Louis, and cupped his ass cheek before pressing the tip of his blunt finger against Louis’ hole through the material of his dress and his panties. “I promise you, Louis, I will fuck you right here, right now, in front of all these people so they know who you belong to,” he said, nose dragging softly down Louis’ neck, his tongue tracing his prominent collarbone on his right side.

Louis couldn’t wrap his brain around how Harry got to him so easily. The feeling of his tongue against his neck felt amazing after not being touched like that in so long. The feeling of everything made his skin tingle. Like he needed Harry’s touch in order to live. Louis let out a little whine and tilted his head to the side. “Please.” He whimpered, easily falling apart in Harry’s hands. “I don’t care if people watch or take pictures. I just need you inside me. Right now.”

Harry hiked Louis’ leg up so it wrapped around his waist and he moved forward, his aching member pressing against the boys belly. Even though his pleas went straight to Harry's groin, the older man's blood boiled at the thought of others witnessing what they were going to do, at seeing as Louis became putty in the mafia leaders hands and scream his name. “And you will, soon,” he promised before he pulled back completely, panting, and grinned at the sight of Louis coming undone, being so easily turned on by a few words and touches. With a snap of his fingers over his shoulder, the limo was pulled up to the curb. “Get in, now,”

Louis whined. “You’re so mean.” Louis grumbled and climbed into the limo. “Always get what you want. The satisfaction of turning me on easy. Getting to fuck me. It’s not fair. I want to be right every once in awhile.” He said and crossed his arms over his chest, a pout on his lips. “You’re a mean daddy.” Louis said and stuck out his tongue playfully.

Harry was climbing in right behind Louis, practically squashing him back into the seat as the older man climbed down onto his knees on the floor in front of the small boy and parted his legs, mouth watering at the sight of his thick member straining against his tiny panties. “Oh, baby, you are right. Daddy gets whatever he wants, especially when it already belongs to him,” he said. Deciding not to drag this out too long, Harry grabbed the elastic band of Louis’ underwear and with a loud tear, they fell apart on the seat and left the bottom half of Louis’ body bare. Need struck through Harry’s body and he leaned down, hungry for something, and moved the boy's body forward so his arse was on the edge of the seat, giving him perfect access to the pink, puckered hole.

Louis gasped and whimpered. “Please daddy. I need you so bad. Please.” Louis couldn’t help but beg, letting out a squeal when Harry ripped apart his underwear. “Hey, I liked those.” He pouted. He whined and bit his lip hard, the need and desire bubbling in his stomach. He wanted Harry so, so bad. He figured this is how the night would end. “Come on daddy, touch me.” Louis whimpered, his puckered hole trying to clench and unclench around nothing, just begging for something to fill him.

Harry surged forward and began to trace around Louis’ most intimate place, saliva lubricating him enough that he was able to thrust his tongue in, slowly coaxing his body to relax so he could spread him enough to fuck him. A hand latched around Louis’ hip to keep him steal, and the other roamed his body, moving beneath the dress to feel over his smooth belly, avoiding the still sensitive scar, and up to his hard, leaking nipples. “Come on, Baby, relax,” Harry said, words muffled. He had his eyes closed, but when he opened them he found Louis stroking his length lazily, fingers not even being able to wrap all the way around it.

Louis whimpered, his hips jolting slightly. “Daddy...” he moaned and closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe how amazing this felt after not feeling it for so long. He got instant goosebumps as Harry felt all around his body. He couldn’t help but whimper again as he felt his nipples begin to leak, getting a little uncomfortable from the feeling but there was nothing he could do to control it.

Harry stopped his hand from moving around Louis’ body and swatted the boys hand away. “Stop it,” he growled, popping his finger into his mouth and spreading his saliva around it before he rimmed Louis’ hole and gently pushed his finger in. The first clench of the muscles around his finger in the too tight hole was enough to drive Harry mad, and he was soon thrusting into Louis with two fingers, stretching him, marveling at each sound he made.

Louis whimpered and let go of his cock. “I’m just so horny- oh!” He moaned and clenched around Harry’s finger when he felt the long digit inside him. “O-Oh.” Louis gasped and bit his lip hard. He pushed his hips forward, unable to control himself. He whimpered, his voice breaking slightly. “Oh yes. Daddy more. I want more.”

Harry was horny, too. His cock was hard and heavy in his pants, precum slicking up his cock and making it stick to his boxers. “Wait,” Harry said, voice thick with lust and need. With the black private screen already down, he pushed the small black button on the roof and growled, “Drive around the block until I say otherwise,” then he was moving over Louis, taking and feeling all he could with his lips as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down so they hugged his thighs. Lights pierced through the tinted window as a car passed them, and Harry paused, rethinking what they were about to do until he heard Louis whimper and beg for more. “Hands above your head,” he ordered. “And no matter how much you want to move them, or touch me, don't,”

Louis put his hands above his head, biting his lip. He didn’t like when he couldn’t touch himself, not that Harry allowed him to much of the time anyway. “Come on daddy, just hurry up. I want you.” Louis said needy. He just wanted Harry so bad. He didn’t care about the cars around them, or the people that could possibly hear. He just wanted it to be him and Harry.

Harry grabbed his cock and slowly, inch by inch, he sunk his cock into Louis, breathing stuttering when he was fully buried in Louis, his hole clenching testingly around the hard length. “Oh, fuck, Louis,” he groaned, resting his head on the boys shoulder. It's been too long. The older man nearly forgot how tight Louis was, how perfectly their bodies connected as one.

Louis’ jaw dropped, moaning at the feeling of Harry’s cock inside him. “You’re so big. I love this so so much.” Louis said and clenched around him, just wanting to feel more is him. “O-Oh!” He cried as Harry began moving in and out slowly. He couldn’t believe how good it felt.

Skilled hips circled with every slow thrust forward, but the calmness was soon pushed aside and Harry was pounding into Louis, fucking him against the seat roughly, craving every noise and clench of Louis’ hole. “You're always so tight for Daddy,” Harry panted, craning his head to the side so he could see the foggy windows. “Jesus, baby, you feel so good,” he groaned and let his forehead rest on Louis’ chest, nose digging into his sternum.

Louis whimpered. His eyes rolled into the back of his head at the intense pleasure he was feeling. “Love being tight for you. Makes me feel so good daddy.” Louis whined and arched his back slightly. “Daddy! Daddy!” Louis cried out, Harry’s calm thrusts quickly turning rough, making him feel completely amazing.

Harry licked and sucked his way up Louis’ neck until he found those dry, chapped lips. His tongue shoved past his lips and massaged with Louis’, the faint flavor of sweet wine and even sweeter chocolate on his tongue. It drove Harry mad as he explored the familiar place, the place that could be so magical in moments like this, but so heartbreaking and cruel in arguments. Grunting and moaning, the older man quickened his thrusts, the tip of his dick sliding almost completely out of Louis before he rammed it back in, repeating that movement over and over again, nudging Louis closer and closer to an orgasm as he massaged that special spot deep inside him. He felt his own grow; heat spreading throughout his core and making his entire body clench as pleasure skittered along his nerves.

Louis moaned softly, moaning louder as their lips collided. He had to grip the back of his seat to prevent himself from grabbing Harry and touching all over his body. Harry’s soft lips tasted absolutely amazing. Louis let out a loud cry against Harry’s lips when Harry slammed into him. “Daddy! Oh daddy!” He whimpered, squirming slightly. “I-I have to cum! Daddy please let me cum please! Ohh!” He cried.

Harry pulled back and looked at Louis through black eyes, pupils completely blown. He looked like an animal in the soft glow of the car lights. He had given into himself and let his control slip away, nothing was holding him back as he drove into Louis relentlessly. “Come for me, Louis,” he breathed out. “Come for Daddy,” he said it in a commanding voice that made Louis’ entire body shake as he gave into Harry, letting the older man have his body and do with it as he pleases.

Louis’ breathing began to pick up as he could feel his orgasm building in his stomach. “Daddy.. Daddy.. Daddy!” Louis practically screamed as the three words hit his ears, his body shaking as he came completely untouched, cumming all over his stomach. When he finished, he panted heavily, looking at Harry.

The older man hips stuttered when Louis clenched tightly around him, milking his cock greedily for his warm seed. Several powerful thrusts later and Harry was coming, growling Louis’ name as he came deep inside him, the white liquid pooling out of his wrecked hole when Harry pulled out and collapsed onto Louis, not caring about the cum that would stain his shirt. “Fuck. It's been too long,” Harry mumbled, completely sedated as his muscles began relax as the last surges of his orgasm sizzled down them.

Louis panted and nodded. “That was amazing. We shouldn’t wait that long ever again.” Louis said and yawned, rubbing his eyes. “But, we really should be heading home now. I miss the girls.” Louis pouted. He pulled down his dress and looked over at Harry. “I’m not wearing underwear because somebody ripped them, I’m just going to be leaking cum everywhere.” Louis said.

Harry moved to sit on the seat and grinned at Louis lazily before he bent down, ran a finger through his cum that was now a small pool on the seat, and popped it into his mouth. “Maybe next time you'll remember not to drive me insane with your begging and filthy words,” Harry said around his finger, tongue swirling around it to remove all of the salty, bitter liquid. He pulled his finger out with a loud pop, glanced down at his cum covered cock, and shrugged before he pulled his pants up and redid them. “Remind me to fuck you in the shower tonight,” he said casually before he pressed the little black button and told his driver to head home.

Louis whined. “Well I like to tease you sometimes. You’re the sexiest that way.” Louis smirked and shifted in his seat, feeling a little sore already. “We didn’t talk about you cumming inside me.” Louis huffed. “You haven’t even asked if I’m on birth control.” Louis said. “But maybe, I like to tease you.”

Harry rolled down his window a crack to let a little fresh air in, and to hide his smirk when he heard the leather seat crinkle as Louis moved around before he settled with most of his weight on his right cheek, leaning slightly away from Harry. “I'm not absent in your life, Lou. I know you are on birth control and have been for five weeks. Just because I don't comment on it, doesn't mean I don't know about it,” he said, rolling his eyes as he undid the first two buttons on his shirt before he ran his hands down his chest, smoothing out a few of the wrinkles. “And do you not think I know that? You walk around bloody naked, shaking that pretty little arse of yours, and expect me to be unfazed. It's fucking hard to concentrate on anything but you already, Louis. Teasing me will only get me riled up, but maybe that's why you do it. Do you like it when i’m rough, Louis?

Louis smiled. “Just making sure.” Louis said and yawned, looking over at him as he couldn’t help but admire the older man slightly. “I do like it when you’re rough. Makes me feel so amazing. I think all we’ve ever had is rough, sometimes we go rougher. I don’t think we’ve ever had a slow, romantic sexy time.” Louis giggled. “You’ve never gone slow, thrusting in and out and staring into each other’s eyes. Whispering soft I love yous, we’ve never done that. Maybe until we do, rough will be my favorite.” Louis said. But he knew it would never happen, just another one of his stupid fantasies.

Harry could hear the want and longing in Louis’ voice, could feel the desperation he felt for something the older man had never gave him, something they both possibly craved. Harry has never had slow, lovey dovey sex. The slowest he has ever gone with someone was with Louis, and he thought they had been doing the nasty ridiculously slow. Could he do it slower? Make it more romantic and not as frantic? “I just like sex with you,” Harry said, not honestly understanding why Louis would want slow sex. Where was the thrill in that? “As long as you're clutching around me, I'm good,”

Louis frowned. “Sex is more than just getting off, to me Harry.” Louis said, trying to find a way to explain. “Sex is something that connects us. Mentally and physically. When it’s slow, like that.. You take in the moment more. You feel each other’s love and passion.” Louis said. “I love you. And when we have sex it’s something that’s vulnerable. I’m showing my whole body to you. Nothing is covered. It means alot to me. Sometimes I just want to get off too, but other times I want us to take our time.” Louis said and looked down.

Harry glanced out the window and let the weight of Louis’ words settle over his shoulders like a thin, scratchy blanket that made his entire body itch-- burn. He had always thought sex with Louis was special, that they were sharing something more than he's ever shared with anyone, especially when they face each other. But he wasn't enough, what he did; what he continues to do, wasn't enough. Louis needed more. He would always need more, need things Harry could never give him without breaking himself down and resetting his entire brain, erasing all he knows and feels and the insatiable hunger he has for Louis would possibly go with all of that.

“It's never just about getting off for me, Louis. I mean, it was at first, but then I started to focus on you. I have done everything I possibly can to please you, and even when I feel like my balls are going to burst, I always focus on you and only you. The way you move, moan, gasp, become completely submissive with only a few words. It's always been special, Louis. You've just never paid attention.” Harry said, voice staying strong and steady even though his heart felt like it was getting tore to shreds. His dad was right, he wasn't good enough for anything.

Louis frowned. “Harry, I’m not saying the other times aren’t special.” Louis said. “God stop using my words against me. I don’t know how to explain it.” Louis huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Maybe I don’t pay attention. But it’s hard to.” Louis said. “How am I supposed to notice the little things that are barely noticeable? How is that fair?” Louis asked.

“Barely there?” Harry boomed, his deflated chest quickly inflating with anger. “I'm always making everything special. Every little damn thing. You're more focused on yourself or the girls to even pay attention. Don't make it seem like I don't care, or I don't put forth the effort to make you feel like the goddamn princess you want to be treated as. Flowers, chocolates, surprise gifts, extravagant meals, and don't fucking forget I broke my biggest rule for you. For you, Louis, because I love you,” he was heated-- Angry, hurt. He has worked and worked and worked, and pushed aside his view on things and his habits to make Louis more comfortable, to make him feel loved. His efforts have apparently been for nothing, if Louis hasn't even noticed them.

Louis looked away, his bottom lip trembling. “I-I’m sorry.” Louis said and continued to look away from him. He didn’t mean for his words to be taken so far out of proportion. “You can’t be mad at me for being focused on the girls.” Louis whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks. “You’re acting like I’m not grateful for those things. That’s not what I meant by little things. I meant the little things you do when we have sex.”

“You can't honestly sit here and tell me you've not noticed all the stupid things I do when we're having sex. For Christ sakes, you figured out I was in love with you by watching that damn video. I admire and worship you, Louis. Your body, your heart, your soul, just everything about you, and I'm trying. It's not easy for me, none of this is. But you can't believe that I don't feel like what we share is special, just because we don't have slow sex. We still make love. Every fucking time we are together intimately. That is love. Not some gestures or things I say,” Harry had to turn away from Louis, make it so his back was facing the boy so his glossy eyes couldn't be seen. He was, for once, turning into the crybaby, and the quiet sniffles he heard told him he wasn't the only one. He's always felt like what they had was unique; special. Love wasn't a strong enough word to describe what he feels for Louis. His emotions are so much stronger than that small word could ever let on.

Louis sniffled. “Harry if I don’t look for it I don’t notice it. I know you love me. I don’t need confirmation with the little things you do.” Louis said and bit his lip. “I didn’t think about it like that. I’m sorry.” Louis said and grabbed his arm, snuggling into his side. “I love you so much my heart hurts. I’ve never loved someone so much as you.” Louis said. “You and the girls mean everything to me. If I didn’t have the three of you I wouldn’t know how to breathe.” Louis said. “I don’t want you to think I don’t because I do.”

Harry noticed the not so subtle way Louis was shoving the conversation off to the side by bringing the girls into it, but he also knew when enough was enough. Wrapping his arm around Louis and taking in a large lung full of air of the boys scent, he let himself relax into the seat and nodded. “I know you do. I know. You just…”  _Piss me off when you imply I don't love you because I won't go soft and slow with you._ “You smell like sex,” Harry said instead, nose wrinkling as the musky scent of sex and vanilla finally hit him. It was strong, even with the window down, and it was a topic that would surely take their mind off their argument.

Louis couldn’t help but giggle. “You’re the one who fucked me, and you don’t smell like flowers and candy yourself, mister.” He teased and grinned up at the older man. “All four of us should do a family outing. We haven’t done a formal family outing.. ever? I can’t remember when. We could take them swimming!” Louis squealed. “Or wait, how old until you can take a baby swimming?” Louis asked.

They haven't done a formal family outing ever. The world still has no idea what the girls looked like, and Harry wasn't sure he was ready to change that quite yet. “We can take them now, but are you sure you are ready for that? We can start with something not so… Public??” Harry said, but he didn't like the idea. They could just put their girls in their car seats and have their covers over them as they are walking into the swimming pool so nobody could see them, or he could even say damn it all to hell and let the world finally see the mysterious fraternal twins. A Styles has never been hidden from the public eye. They were to be shown off and admired all over.

Louis sighed. “That’s true.” He huffed. “I want to do stuff in public with our girls but I don’t want pictures of them plastered in every magazine and social media.” Louis said. “I just thought swimming would be cute.” Louis pouted. “Just to see their reactions to the water.. it would be so adorable. But I also would look horrible in a swimsuit so maybe that is out of the question.”

Harry looked down, pecked Louis’ nose and grinned a grin that could only mean one thing; he was up to no good. “Leave the swimming suit picking out to me. I'll make you look hot, and decent,” he said, a ruffled bikini top with swimming shorts to match, both white or blue, popping into his head. Louis didn't need to wear a swimming top, but where his nipples were still swollen, Harry figured he'd feel most comfortable that way. “I think we should go swimming. The girls have a blast taking baths, I don't see why they'd act any different in a swimming pool. And they'll look adorable in their little sun hats and their little swimming suits with their chub hanging out,” Harry got lost in the image planted in his head. Both girls in adorable swimming suits, with obvious designs but he wasn't sure yet, with a white hat sitting on each of their little heads. God, the image could thaw the coldest of hearts.

Louis blushed hard and smiled. “You think you can pick out a swimsuit for me? Go ahead. I wouldn’t even know where to start.” Louis chuckled. “And they would be so adorable. They will get so happy and coo and squeal.” Louis smiled. “The only thing we have to do is make sure we don’t let their skin get dry or irritated if we go into a chlorinated pool.” Louis hummed. “I wouldn’t want to harm their delicate baby skin.”

Harry nodded in agreeance and watched as the stores and buildings slowly started to thin out and the sidewalks were lined with housed instead. “Sunscreen will be a must, and we'll rinse them off when we're done there then give them a bath at home and lotion them down,” Harry said, biting his tongue when he almost told Louis how he had a lot of knowledge on swimming suits and women's clothing because he had been the one to choose most of his prostitutes outfits, and even the occasional prostitute that was chosen to be married out to a old widowed man.

Louis nodded. “Of course. We might want to really monitor Penelope because she is fairer than Kayzlie.” Louis said. “And her skin is more sensitive.” Louis said and chewed on his lip as he saw the houses come into view. He couldn’t wait to see his baby girls. He thought he might cry and hold them tight when he saw them. He really hoped they weren’t asleep already.

“Kayzlie has her Daddy's skin,” Harry said, grinning as he showed off his tan arm, waving it in front of Louis. Kayzlie, even though she had Louis’ eyes, looked so much like Harry now. She even acted like him when he was a child, or so his mum said. Penelope, however, looked exactly like Louis, with her eyes that matched her papa’s. “We'll make sure the pool has a table with an umbrella, too,” he said after a few moments of silence. He didn't want to end up having a sunburned baby that had heat stroke just because they didn't take the necessary precautions.

Louis pouted. “I’m not that pale.” Louis said and looked down at his arms. “Besides, I like that I’m not that tan.” Louis hummed and shrugged. “Of course we’ll need an umbrella. There will be parents there looking at us like we’re crazy with all the precautions we’re going to take but I want to make sure my baby is okay.” Louis said. “Are we almost home? I wanna see my baby's.” Louis whined and bounced slightly in his seat. He was getting anxious again.

One topic to another. Harry grinned and shook his head, a smile of fondness stretching his lips as he glanced out the window and seen his block come into view. There was a total of two houses on his block. His, and some other pricks who liked to hop over Harry's fence and go swimming anytime they damn well please. Well, they did until Tom chased them out with a paintball gun. “We'll be home soon,” Harry promised him, laying a hand on Louis’ thigh to still his bouncing. “Save your energy for later tonight,”

Louis looked at Harry, his leg still bouncing. He ignored everything Harry had said, focused on the thought of his children. It was like a roller coaster. Up, down. Up, down. It was a never ending cycle. “Do you think the girls are asleep? I hope not because I want to cuddle with them when I get home.” Louis said and smiled, thinking of them.

Harry rolled his eyes and his fingers curled slightly in warning. It wasn't too much, because he didn't want to hurt him, but it was still enough to let Louis know he needed to take it down a few notches. “It's ten at night, Louis. I'm pretty sure they're in bed,” he said, though he was starting to miss them too. He hasn't seen much of them today, and that realization bothered him. He went from seeing them all day every day, to only a few hours a night and maybe two hours in the morning. His job always got in the way, but he wouldn't quit. He needed to work; needed to keep himself busy.

Louis stopped moving and looked at Harry. “Can I sleep in their nursery tonight? Please?” Louis begged. He had been sleeping on that chair for the past few weeks anyway, without Harry knowing. He didn’t feel like he needed to ask Harry permission, but he did anyway. He let out a squeal when the car pulled into the driveway. “We’re home!”

Harry knew he didn't have much say in the matter, because Louis’ been going behind his back and sleeping in the nursery, and had last night when the older man had asked him not to, so Harry shrugged and nodded. The fight from yesterday, which seemed like ages ago, resurfaced and Harry had to bite down on his bottom lip. Louis needed to work on these things, and him allowing the smaller boy to do this tonight more or less made him Louis’ enabler. But he was too tired to even argue anymore. “Only tonight,” the eldest said, eyeing Louis sternly before he opened the car door when it came to a stop.

“Yay! Thank you daddy.” Louis said sweetly and kissed the older man’s cheek, using his innocence and sweet charm to please the man. Louis climbed out of the car, practically running up to the front door. His heart began to race, same with his mind. All he could think about was the babies. He went inside, seeing Anne on the couch. “How were they?” He asked quickly, just wanting to get the small talk over with to see them.

Harry tipped the driver exceptionally well, even though he had tipped him when he had first come out to fill in for Zeek, and told the man to park the limo in the garage and that he would have one of his men take him home, then he walked into the house, the beverages and food in the limo instantly being raided by his men when Harry gave them the okay. “Oh god,” he mumbled under his breath when he seen Louis and Anne chatting in the living room. He noped the fuck out of that conversation and walked quietly into the study, where he poured himself a glass of scotch before he made his way up the stairs and to the girls room. They were both sound asleep, Kayzlie making little sucking noises as she slept, and Penelope snoring. He kissed each of their heads softly, careful not to wake them or interrupt their peaceful dreams, then snuck out of the room and went into his bedroom before Louis had even made it up the stairs.

Once Anne and Louis’ conversation was finally over with and Anne had left, Louis quickly went up the stairs. Even though he was quick, he was still very quiet. He didn’t want to wake the babies. He slowly walked into their room, standing over their cribs, sighing softly in relief as he watched the two of them sleep. “My perfect princesses. Mummy loves you with all his heart. Goodnight cutie pies.” He whispered ever so gently and grabbed a blanket, sitting in the cozy rocking chair. He watched them intently, not wanting to sleep at all.

After Harry had downed his glass of scotch in only three swallows, hs stripped from his clothes and took a quick shower, the cold water doing exactly what he had wanted. He relaxed, surprisingly, and felt his over heated body cool down before he climbed out, brushed his teeth and hair, and got dressed in a simple pair of black boxers. He didn't even knock on the nursery door when he found himself in front of it, knowing all the occupants inside were asleep. He instead opened the door softly, smiled warmly at the sight of Louis curled up so small in the rocking chair, and kissed the sleeping boys head before he turned off the small lamp in the corner of the room and retreated back into the hallway.

“I love you all,” Harry whispered softly to the silent room before he shut the door, the only noise the near silent click. With a warmness in his heart, and it wasn't from the alcohol, Harry climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling for several minutes before sleep consumed him. The vacant side of his bed left the sheets cold and his body even colder, but he curled up underneath the thick, soft comforter and the last thought to run through his mind was an image of his bride walking down the aisle, looking so beautiful; so innocent. It was then Harry's life had changed. It was then he had truly fallen in love. It was then he became a  _man._

_It was then that their story had begun._


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally so sad right now. I can't believe we have already come to the end! It feels like it was only yesterday that we started this story. Ugh. I am so glad so many of you have enjoyed it, and I have loved reading all of your thoughts and opinions! I never thought it would blow up like it did.
> 
> I guess I should let you guys go for the final time, yeah? 
> 
> Well, thank you all for sticking around this far.
> 
> Much love, Xx

-3 Years Later-  
  
Louis was downstairs in the kitchen, making breakfast like he liked to do sometimes. Even though they still had Hector, it was a very special day. It was the girls’ first day of nursery school. He really didn’t want them to go, but he knew it would be for the best. He made baby pancakes with fresh fruit and yogurt. He placed everything at the table, going upstairs to wake the girls. He went into their room, smiling at the sleeping girls. “Baby girls, it’s time to wake up. I have breakfast for you downstairs.” Louis whispered softly.

Penelope was the first to wake with bright eyes and her curly brown hair still pulled tightly into the braid that grew each day. She smiled up at her mama and giggled, sleepy eyes full of love. “We go to shool day!” She said, her speech still slightly imperfect, but she was honestly smart for her age. A few seconds later they heard a small groan, followed by a blanket moving. Kayzlie, who was too much like her father, had curled into a ball and pulled the blanket up over her head. “No! Me sleepin’.” She grumbled, her usually soft voice grainy with sleep. She was not at all an early bird, and she hated waking up before she was ready to.

Louis chuckled. “Good morning baby girls. But you have to get up Kay-Kay, I have pancakes waiting for you.” He said and rubbed her back, chuckling at her pin straight hair that was sticking in all sorts of directions. “You two are going to love school. You’re gonna make friends and learn so many things. You need to get up baby girl. Need to eat and then brush your teeth and get dressed.” Louis hummed.

Kayzlie kicked her blankets off and glared at Louis, her straight, light brown hair falling in front of her eyes. “I'm findin Daddy,” she grumbled as she scrambled out of bed in her light pink pajamas with fluffy white clouds littered across them. “School is stupid!” She yelled at Louis as she stormed out of her room and walked the short distance to the nursery, where she knew her papa was. “Mama's stupid,” she said as soon as she walked into the room, blowing her hair out of her face as she popped her hip out and looked up at Harry.

Harry had went into the nursery to wake up Oliver while Louis went in to wake up the girls. He was a little over a year old, with chunky cheeks, curly brown hair and hazel eyes. “Hi, baby boy,” he cooed down to the baby who was just now waking up. He kicked for a few seconds, stretched, then reached up to Harry. “Oh no, I hear your sister coming,” he said in mock horror when he heard that little voice yell at Louis, followed by her tiny feet stomping down the hallway. “Why is that, little one?” He asked when she walked in and yelled about Louis being stupid. He bent down with an arm open to her. She instantly walked over to him and climbed up him, her long legs wrapping around his waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. With her balanced on his one hip, he picked Oliver up and began to walk down the stairs. “School *incoherent mumbles* friends, *babbling*” Kayzlie said, Harry only catching a few words but he nodded anyway and hummed when she paused to see if he was listening.

Louis sighed heavily. He knew it would be hard to get Kayzlie to go, and he absolutely hated when Kayzlie was mad at him, which was usually a lot. Louis looked at Penelope. “Let’s go baby girl.” He said and picked up the little girl, holding her on his hip as he walked downstairs, following Harry. “You know Kay-Kay, it’s not my choice to send you to school. It’s just something you have to do.” Louis said and set Penelope down at her place at the table, pouring her a sippy cup of apple juice. “Do you forgive me baby girl? Don’t want you to be mad at me.” He pouted.

Kayzlie glanced up from her seat at the table, which was right next to Harry's, and took the sippy cup full of apple juice her dad offered her. “Come on, grumpy puss, mama made you breakfast,” Harry whispered to the glaring toddler, poking her in her side before he dished her up a plate of pancakes, fruit, and gave her a little cup of the yogurt. She giggled and smiled widely at Harry before she looked over at Louis. “I not mad, mama,” she said, her sweet side shining through now that she had food. Harry sighed and shook his head, grinning up at Louis with an arched eyebrow. This, this little creation, was theirs. They made her to be a sassy little shit who just so happens to hate mornings.

Louis chuckled. “Hey, she gets that from you. You hate mornings too.” He said and sat down next to Oliver, giving him a cut up pancake, some fruit and a small cup of yogurt. He immediately ate the yogurt with his blue spoon, smiling widely. Louis smiled fondly at his three children, who were now quite quiet now that they were eating, oh the sweet silence that lasted for only a few seconds. “So, I’m going to drop off the girls while you watch Oliver. After that, I’ll come back here for that meeting we have.” Louis said to Harry as he began to eat breakfast.

Harry just smiled smugly before he poked at all of the food and decided to eat a plate of fruit. “Will we need a nanny today, or are we taking Oliver with us?” Harry asked, referring to what they were doing after the girls were dropped off at school. They had a busy day today, and tomorrow would be even busier. Their schedules were always hectic, ever since they… Went through with their plans and over ruled the government. Everybody has been free from that life; from arranged marriages and controlled professions, for over a year now. The council was thrown out, too, and tonight Harry and Louis were supposed to be meeting with the newest council members them and all of London picked.

Louis sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. The meeting is going to be here. So Ollie can do whatever in the room with us.” Louis said. “He can easily entertain himself. I’m sure he won’t be a bother. Besides, I miss my chunky monkey. Wanna spend more time with him.” Louis cooed and pinched his son’s chubby cheek.

Louis watched Harry fondly, reminiscing on the past three years as well. Seeing Kayzlie and Penelope grow, walk and talk. It was amazing. Giving birth to their son and actually being awake to see it, although going almost two weeks over his due date wasn’t fun, but that explained why Oliver was such a chunky boy. Overcoming the government system was something he dreamed, but he never thought he could actually do it. But Harry and him did it together. And it was completely amazing. Even though they were very busy, it was worth it. Louis grinned at Harry. He looked at the time. “Oh boy, girls, we need to get you two brushed and dressed soon.”

“I want Daddy to brush my hair!” Kayzlie said, strawberry yogurt smeared across her mouth. Harry laugh and shook his head, his heart growing warm. “How about you, Lady bug, can Daddy brush your hair while Mama gets Oliver dressed?” Harry asked Penelope, who looked at him with her light green eyes and scrunched nose as she thought. “Can you do pigtails?” She asked, and when Harry nodded, both her and Kayzlie giggled and ran up the stairs. “This is only the first of many hectic mornings,” he whispered to Louis as he stood up. “Go get you two ready, I got them,” he pressed a kiss to Louis’ head then disappeared up the stairs, a little unsure about what he was about to walk into when he heard both girls laughing like maniacs behind the closed bathroom door.

Louis sighed heavily and picked Oliver up, holding him on his hip. “You and I are the only normal ones aren’t we? Your sisters are crazy.” He giggled and tickled his tummy softly, earning a loud squeal from the boy. “Ma! Ma!” He giggled, forming deep dimples in his chubby cheeks. Louis walked to Oliver’s room and changed his diaper, then got him dressed. He put him in red shorts, and a plain white t-shirt, grinning at him. He put matching red shoes on the boy. “You look very handsome, little man.” He cooed.

After some struggle, Harry got both girls hair tied into perfect pigtails and their teeth brushed. He then dressed them in pink short sleeved shirts with colorful butterflies on them, and a pair of white jean shorts. “What shoes should we do?” He asked, kneeling in their closet. He got a few suggestions from the girls, but decided on white sandals that had strips that wrapped around their ankles to help keep them on. “Let's go find mommy!” Harry said, breathless and honestly exhausted from doing such a simple task. He was thankful he had already got dressed in a light blue button up shirt and his black jeans, because he knew he wouldn't have enough energy to get dressed now. Running a hand through his short hair, which he had cut at the beginning of last year after it reached well past his shoulder blades and has just kept short since, and checked it in the hallway mirror before he walked down the stairs with the girls.

Louis got himself dressed after Oliver, putting on some tight black jeans, and a light pink button up shirt, him and Harry sort of matching. He looked in the mirror and bit his lip, not sure if it looked that great on him. He was used to wearing more feminine things, but it made him nervous to do that when meeting new people. He slipped on his shoes and lifted Oliver. “Okay.” He breathed out and went downstairs. He wasn’t stressed out, but he knew one morning he was going to end up having a breakdown, because already it felt a little hectic. And he got the easy part.

Harry and the girls were waiting by the door when Louis came down the stairs. “Their lunches are in their backpacks,” he told Louis as he took Oliver from his hands, grinning at how handsome he looked in his outfit. “Hi, Daddy's boy,” he cooed to the baby, watching as those hazel eyes lit up and he began to beat on Harry's chest while chanting “Da, da, da,” laughing, he turned to the girls. “Are you guys ready? This is an awfully big day. Do you remember what Daddy told you?”

Kayzlie nodded, looking up at Harry. “Be yourself and be nice!” She smiled and put on her back pack from the help of Louis, Penelope doing the same. Louis looked at Harry and smiled. “Okay, I’ll see you later.” Louis said and pecked his lips. “Girls, say bye to daddy.” He said. The girls looked at Harry and grinned, hugging his legs. “Bye daddy! Love you!” They said happily.

Harry patted each girls head before he bent down and enveloped all three of his children in his long arms, crushing them to his body. He smelt the green apple soap that lingered on all of their skin, and he could feel three different heads of hair scratch against his cheeks and jaw. “I love you guys, be good,” he whispered to them before kissing both of the girls heads. Then he let them go and stood up, watching as they barreled out of the door and ran down the stairs. It shouldn't make him feel like this, sad and hurt, that they were leaving, but his heart was heavy and his eyes reflecting his pain as he looked at Louis. “I love you, too,” he said, kissing Louis smack on the mouth. Four years. He's known this boy for four years, knows all there's to know about him and his body, but his heart still flutters everytime those big blue doe eyes stare up at him, making him feel as if he is the most important man in the world.

Louis looked at Harry and tucked a lose hair behind Harry’s ear. “I feel sad too.” He said, being able to see the pain in Harry’s eyes. “I’ve already tried to tell myself that I’m not gonna cry. But I already know that I’m going to.” Louis said and kissed Harry’s cheek, walking out the front door. He walked to the car and chuckled, seeing the girls trying to opened the car door of their typical minivan. “Girls, let me help you.” He said and opened the door, helping them into the car as he belted them in. He shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat, driving to their school.

Harry stood in the doorway, just watching as the mini-van disappeared down the long driveway before the gates opened and it turned, disappearing from view. “Looks like it's just me and you, bubba,” he said, sighing sadly as he closed the doors. He didn't imagine it would be so hard to send the girls off to school. He never thought he'd be on the verge of tears because of it, either. “What should we do, Ollie? Hmm? Should we…” Harry pulled the baby from his chest and began to attack his cheeks with kisses. “Oh no, Daddy's getting you!” He said, words spaced out due to his saying one after each kiss. Giggles floated around the house and made Harry's heart lighter, happier. This little boy could burp and Harry would think it was the cutest thing in the world. To say he was wrapped around around his little kids fingers would be an understatement.

Oliver looked up at Harry and squealed. “Da! Da!” He giggled and kicked his legs as the older man tickled his tummy. “Da! Da! Colow! Colow!” He said happily, wanting to color with his dad, something that the little boy currently loved to do. He was a very happy boy, acting exactly like his mama. He was very outgoing and sassy, but he also had a very emotional side to him.   
  
Across town, Louis pulled up to the girls’ school and took a deep breath. He could already feel the tears coming. He helped the girls out of the car, holding both their hands as they walked into the school.

Harry wrinkled his nose and rubbed it lightly against Oliver's, just enough to tickle it. “Colow? What should we colow?” Harry asked as he walked to one of the many closets in the downstairs and pulled out a small tote Louis had full of crayons, coloring books and blank paper. “Should we color…” he began to ask as he sat down on the floor next to the table in the living room, pulling Oliver's small wooden chair up right after to set the boy in it. “Dinosaurs or cars?” He asked, holding up the thick coloring books. One had a t-rex on it, surrounded by trees and a lake. The other one had lightning McQueen on it, racing down a road with cactuses spotted along it.

“Caw! Caw! Voom! Voom!” Oliver yelled, trying to make car noises, his smile wide as his chubby cheeks. He grabbed the coloring book and smacked it on top of the table, flipping through the pictures, picking a picture.   
  
Louis walked up to their classroom, biting his lip hard as he kneeled down in front of them in front of the door. “Now, I’ll be back in a few hours to pick you up Okay? You two be good. I’ll miss you so so much.” Louis said and kissed their cheeks. “Mummy don’t go.” Penelope said and hugged Louis tightly. Louis could’ve cried right there. “Oh babies, I promise I’ll be back. You’re going to have so much fun I promise.” Louis cooed.

Kayzlie, who didn't care much about anything, pulled Louis into a hug and kissed his cheek. “It's okay, Mama, I gots her. I prumised Daddy I'd help her cause I'm a big girl,” she said softly in his ear before pulling back. She tried to wink like her Daddy did all the time to mommy, but both her eyes closed, and she was left in darkness. But when she opened them again her mommy was still there, smiling widely at her with tears steadily falling down his cheeks. “Don't cy, you okay,” Kayzlie said, patiently patting Louis’ cheek to make him feel better.

Meanwhile, Harry was staring at the picture Oliver had picked for him to color. While the little boy got a picture with lightning McQueen and the brown tow truck, whatever his name was, Harry was offered a half missing picture of what appeared to be a cop car, and a white crayon. “This is fun!” Harry still found himself saying enthusiastically as he began to color at the top of his paper. He was surprised to find the crayon showed up for the most part, but only when he pressed really hard. “Heya Da,” Oliver said, handing Harry a blue crayon after he had stared at the crazy man for a few seconds, not at all understanding why he was looking at the paper like that.

Louis smiled at the girls, sniffling. “Thank you baby. I love you two so much. Have fun.” He said and watched as Kayzlie and Penelope held hands as they walked into the classroom, Penelope looking back at Louis with her sad eyes. But Louis knew they would be okay. He sighed heavily and made his way back home, shedding a tear here and there.  
  
Oliver grinned widely when Harry took the crayon from him. He grabbed his drawing and attempted to color his drawing. Coloring more outside the lines than inside the lines, the brown and red scribbles turned out to be a cute little masterpiece the little boy colored. He then grabbed a green crayon, his favorite. He saw that his sisters would write their names on top of their drawings. “Da! Da!” He said and pointed his crayon to the top of the paper, not knowing the letters of his name.

Harry colored respectfully in the lines with that single blue crayon, then when he was done, he did a fancy little  _HS_ in the bottom corner of his paper and leaned back on his heels to look at it. It was shit. “Want me to write your name?” Harry asked when he seen the little boy pointing frantically at the top of his paper as he jabbered on and on in baby talk. Grinning, he carefully wrote  _Oliver James Styles_  in the top corner of his paper, then looked down at the picture. It was colorful, alright, but the colors merged together and created a masterpiece of red, blue, brown, yellow, etc. He hadn't stayed within the lines, but he had created his own and made something absolutely perfect. “Look at it, bubby! Let's hang this on the fridge!” He exclaimed happily to his son before he picked him and the picture up and went into the kitchen, where he proceeded to hang the picture among all of the other pictures the girls have drawn.

Oliver squealed and held onto Harry tightly as they made their way into the kitchen. He clapped his hands when the picture was hung up on the fridge. “Yay!” He said and looked at Harry, showing his wide smile. He heard the front door, his head snapping in the direction of the noise. “Mama!” He squealed, knowing that he would be home. The sound of the door followed by a few sniffles, it was obvious he was sad about the girls’ first day of school.

Harry frowned and didn't think twice before he set the baby down on the kitchen floor, knowing he could follow if he wanted and he couldn't get into anything that would hurt him because they had baby proofed the entire house, and walked into the foyer. He found that Louis was still standing in there, his head tipped back against the door as he leaned heavily against it. “Louis?” Harry asked cautiously, afraid if he spoke too loud it would upset Louis. One look; that one single look with his bottom lip wobbling and blue eyes glossy with tears was all it took before Harry closed to distance between them and pulled the small boy into a hug, enveloping him with his body.

Louis looked at Harry, his bottom lip trembling. He couldn’t hold in his emotions, he felt silly for being so sad that his children were going to school. But he had been with them almost every single day of their life so far, to have them be in the hands of a total stranger scared the shit out of him, and all he wanted was to be there. He hugged Harry and cried into his chest. “I-I feel silly b-but our babies are growing up and I don’t like it.” He whimpered.

Harry shushed the crying boy and began to rock then softly. Back and forth, back and forth, much like he did when the babies were upset. “They're going to grow up and leave the nest, baby. You still have fifteen years with the girls and seventeen with Ollie. Instead of crying over the time that's already past, look forward to all the time you have ahead of you that you get to spend with them,” he said softly, voice loe and calming as he rubbed a soothing hand over Louis’ back. It hurt him to know he could do nothing to help Louis or take his pain away. All he can do is be there for him, and let him know he isn't going through this alone.

Louis sniffled and looked at Harry. “I-I know. It just went by so fast.” Louis said. “I’m gonna blink and they’ll go off to college.” Louis said and wiped his eyes. He remembered when the girls were a little over one, and when they could walk and talk more, he cried for a long time. It was hard for him to accept his babies were growing up. “I don’t want to ever have an empty nest.” Louis whined and looked up at Harry.

“Well, we can't exactly pop a kid out every eighteen years until we die, it's not practical,” Harry said, joking, though the idea terrified him. He was all for a big family, but to never have peace and quiet again seemed like hell. He already had to hold his piss for ten minutes after waking up, because he had to fight with the stupid baby proof toilet seat Louis insisted on getting and he can't fucking figure it out. In forty, fifty years, he'd have to invest in damn adult diapers and hearing aids that made his hearing leave. Otherwise, he'd go insane. “How about we get a dog?” he suggested, the idea of a small little mutt running around far better than twenty kids.

Louis pouted. “Come on.. Can’t we have another baby in a couple years?” He asked. When Louis was pregnant with the twins, he never wanted to be again. Obviously he wanted a couple more kids, but he didn’t like the thought of being pregnant. But now that his babies were growing up (barely) he wanted more than he thought he would. “But I want to get a puppy. Maybe two puppies? A little dog and a big dog.”

“We can talk about another baby in the future, but I don't even want to think about that right now,” Harry said, cringing at the idea of spending another nine months with Louis being a crazy hormonal psycho who's cravings were all over the place. “Small dog,” he said, holding up his hand to show how small with his two fingers. A big dog just wasn't something Harry wanted. They'd shed all over and think the furniture was theirs, and they'd knock over the kids when they got excited.

Louis huffed. “Fine.” Louis said. “And you’re not the one carrying the baby for nine months.” Louis sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “But I want a cute little dog. Wiener dogs are the cutest!” Louis squealed, easily distracted by his other thoughts. Louis kissed Harry’s cheek. “You always help me feel better, daddy.” He purred into his ear.

Harry growled playfully in Louis' ear and grabbed his hips. With two steps back, he had the boy pressed against the glass door, his leg hiked up and wrapped around the older mans waist. “Do you think I could fuck you in five minutes?” He asked, nipping at Louis’ soft earlobe. His hand snuck up his shirt and began to feel along his smooth stomach, cold fingers brushing his perky nipple. They had a meeting in five minutes or so with the new council, but Harry didn't give a fuck if they walked up the stairs and seen Louis’ bare ass pressed against the door.

Louis smirked and looked at Harry. “Well, I would say yes but we have an 18 month old that has gotten very, very quiet.” Louis said and walked away from Harry, going into the kitchen where Harry was last with Oliver. His jaw dropped, the little boy had managed to take his diaper off, threw it somewhere across the room, and made his own little masterpiece on the side of the island in their kitchen, scribbles all over it. “Harry.. Don’t come in here. You’ll have a heart attack.”

Curious by the tone in Louis’ voice, Harry walked into the kitchen anyway and felt as his heart stopped, then broke into a million tiny pieces that sliced at his chest. His… His thirty thousand dollar countertop and island had black sharpies, and a ton of other colors, scribbled across it, ruining the beautiful blue granite that was so rare it took Harry a year to track down. “How did he even get the sharpies?” He asked, voice slightly squeaky as he took a step forward, like he wanted to reach out for the counter but even the thought of touching it burned him.

The drawer next to the sink, where Louis kept a bunch of random shit, including sharpies, was wide open and a goddamn stool was scooted up to it. Harry felt a mixture of emotions when he looked down at the little boy excitedly jabbering as he pointed at his art work, but not one was anger. While the counter was rare, it was replaceable. This, the excitement and happiness his little boy has, wasn't. Yelling and getting upset would do no good.

Louis looked at Harry. “I told you not to come in. Here, you wait out there and I’ll handle this.” Louis said and gave Oliver to Harry. “He needs a bath now. Oh god.” He whined and looked at the kitchen. How did Oliver even get that idea? “Those people are going to be here in like five minutes. We don’t even have time to try and clean this.” Louis said and ran his hand through his hair stressfully. Sometimes he regretted going into this thing with Harry. Taking over the government sure did take a lot of work, work that he was still struggling to cope with. Three kids and his new demanding job.. God he didn’t know how he was getting through it.

Oliver laughed, marker smeared across his face, arms and legs, and continued to point at the counter, even when Harry was holding him. “Go bath him, and I'll work on this,” he said, handing the baby back over to Louis. He knew the marker would never come out, that his kitchen island would permanently have Ollies artwork on it until he replaced it, but it was better to lie than have Louis make it worse. He'd try to scrub the granite and just make the ink spread, or something else just as destructive.

Louis huffed and held Oliver on his hip, who clapped his hands and giggled, happy with his masterpiece. “I’ve heard that toothpaste gets rid of sharpie.” Louis shrugged and walked upstairs to the bathroom, looking at Oliver. “Baby boy, that was very naughty. You can’t color on anything but the paper, Okay?” Louis said. “But I forgive you, because you didn’t know.” Louis cooed and kissed his son’s cheek, getting him ready for a bath.

Harry waved off what Louis said, honestly not believing it, and called Richard, who then set up a meeting with his guy so Harry could come and choose a new countertop within a few days. He had, of course, made the arrangements after he asked Rich how fucked his counter was, and got the response that the ink from the marker has most likely already stained the granite. After he hung up, he looked at the counter, shook his head and sighed, then walked back into the living room just in time for the doorbell to ring. “They're here,” Harry hollered up the stairs, reality and nerves setting in when he seen the shadowy figures standing outside of his door.

“Oliver!” Louis gasped, becoming soaked as Oliver splashed him. He groaned and finished washing Oliver, taking him out of the tub and drying him off. He turned around for one second, just one to grab a diaper. And that little boy ran out of the bathroom bare naked. That little boy was a terror sometimes. “Harry!” Louis yelled. “Oliver! Get back here!” He got up and ran after the toddler, who was screaming happily as he laughed.

Harry heard Louis yell, and rather than answer the door, he ran up the stairs and reached the top just in time to catch a stumbling naked, wet baby. “What do you think you're doing?” He asked, picking the baby up but keeping him at arm's length so he didn't get wet. “Colow! DA! COLOW!” Oliver yelled, squirming as he frantically pointed down the stairs. “No, color monster. You need to get dressed,” Harry said, grinning when Ollie stopped moving, looked at his dad, cocked his head to the side then suddenly hit Harry smack in the face. “COLOW!”

Louis walked out into the hallway, his eyes widening. “Oliver James Styles, that is not okay.” Louis said and grabbed Oliver, not caring that Oliver that was wet, since he was soaked himself. “Go let them in.” Louis sighed and put Oliver on his hip. “We can’t cancel. I’ll get him dressed and I’ll change.” Louis said, sighing heavily again. “I think I’m going to have a break down and it’s not even noon.” Louis said and walked off to Oliver’s room.

Harry just stared after them, face stinging from the force the little boy had hit him with. He sniffed, wiggled his nose, then jogged down the stairs and made sure he was presentable before he opened the door. “Hello! My apologies. Our son decided to streak around the house,” Harry said, laughing. He wanted his first impression to be memorable, one that would make them like him despite all they know about him.

When all he got was twelve stone faces staring back at him, he had thought he fucked up until the older male standing in the front, his gray hair tousled into a messy style that made his wrinkled face even more attractive, lifted up his hand and revealed a scar. “I got this when my first born decided the metal from his toy car made a good weapon,” he said and laughed, which awoke the rest of the group. Harry's eyes moved from the white, zigzagged scar just below the mans middle knuckle, to steady brown eyes, then back to the scar. “Little shits, aren't they? They can be creative when they want,” Harry said, laughing.

Louis came downstairs in a short time, Oliver dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, his wet curls a mop on top of his head. Louis changed into a lavender button up and grey skinny jeans, that made his body look so heavenly. His waist small and his hips wide. “I am so sorry for leaving you waiting out here. This little guy hasn’t been on the best behavior today, guess his terrible twos are coming early.” Louis said.

“No worries. As I was just telling Harry here, children will be children. We can just pray we all make it out of their childhood,” the man said, chuckling before he quickly sobered up and turned to face Harry. “Lead the way, sir,” he said, respectfully bowing his head. Harry shook his head, hating how frequently people have been doing that lately, and stepped back. “Yes, right, this way,” He said, moving to stand by Louis. He wrapped an arm around his waist and drug him to his side, just needing him close for a silent comfort. Today, this meeting, was a big deal. Tonight was an even bigger deal.

Louis took a deep breath and walked with Harry. He could feel his anxiety building and he didn’t like it one bit. He bounced Oliver on his hip, who for some reason was in a clingy mood all of a sudden. “I have a feeling he’s going to go down for his nap in a little while.” Louis said to Harry and walked into the room with all the men, sitting at the large table. He sat Oliver on his lap, who grabbed a pen off the desk and chewed on it happily. Louis didn’t care at the moment, as long as Oliver was quiet and entertained, that’s all that matters.

“Let's hope,” Harry whispered to Louis before he took his seat at the head of the table. Spine straight, eyes hard, mind sharp and focused, all things he needed to remember and do if he wanted this next hour to go by smoothly. “So, Louis and Harry, you've got rid of our government, of the laws we've had for centuries, and you've put together an entirely new council after making hundreds lose their jobs. We are all curious what your next plan of action is, and how you feel about the affects your actions have caused.” A mid aged man with brown, short hair said, arms folded over his folder on the table. Straight to business it is, then.

Louis took a deep breath. “Well, I think our main priority is to help people who even though they are able to leave their husbands or partners, are still facing abuse and are too afraid to leave. We also need to help people overcome horrors they might have caused. We are going to do our best to create programs in order to help these people, which in turn will create more jobs. I feel horrible that those people lost their jobs, but at the same time, they had created a horrible form of government. A government that shouldn’t have existed.” Louis said, swallowing hard. It was like every word he said, his tongue felt like it was swelling.

Harry listened to what Louis said, pride radiating off of him. He grinned brightly at his wife before he turned to their silent guests and continued where Louis left off. “As Louis said, the government shouldn't have even existed. Men berated women and breeders and got to choose how our children lived, how we all lived, all because they felt they were better than the rest of us. While few have gotten lucky with arranged marriages, me being one of them, so many have lived their lives in fear, or lost their lives, because they were too afraid to speak up. Me and Louis are only two voices to be heard among millions of others. We want them to feel safe, to let them know they can speak up without being drug through the mud and labeled a “disgrace to humanity.” We want them to know that we hear their voice, just like they hear ours. What we did may have caused a few bumps, but what we hope to achieve will make those minor problems pale in comparison,”

Louis nodded along as Harry spoke, then continued. “And why should we feel bad about those rich men losing their jobs when there were thousands upon thousands of young women and men being sold for their bodies? The government wasn’t always fair. They said it was sixteen when you were taken, but that’s not always the case. About 10% of breeders, arranged marriages, and even prostitutes had men and women under the age of 16 forced into those situations. A fourteen year old girl being forced to carry a thirty year old man’s child? How was that ever fair? So I don’t feel bad, in all honesty. I don’t think we should worry about them at the moment. Because there are a lot more people to worry about. Like our children and the next generation.”

The room was silent for a long moment, the only noise to be heard was Oliver's teeth scraping against the pen as he continued to happily chew on it. “If only there was a couple as strong, and as bold as you two are three centuries ago,” a woman with long brunette hair said, her eyes wide as she twirled her pen on the table. “Yes, well, while what they speak is compelling, and they are obviously very passionate about it, I want to know what is to be done. How are we to better our children's future? Aside from the new jobs and programs, what are you going to do?” This time it was the man with Grey hair who spoke, his eyes intense as he stared at Harry.

“Underage workers will be fired from all prostitution rings, and if they are still able to, they will return to school. All the children who have been married off and are still under the legal age of twenty one, will have a choice to be divorced, or stay married. Spousal abuse of any kind will be against the law, and breeders will no longer be objectified or viewed as human incubators. We are all equals, no one is better than us, and we are no better than them. I want to get that across to all the people in our world. And those who have been robbed of their innocence, of their childhood, will have a choice; they can speak up, and join one of the programs my wife has orchestrated,” Harry said, taking Louis’ hand in his own, “or they can simply join us, and help us move forward, to put the dark past behind us and make sure our children have a chance at a normal life. No child will ever be forced into breeding, and no more lives will be lost due to the hate the government has spread,”

Louis nodded. “I got lucky when it came to who I got paired with, even though I got pregnant sooner than I wanted to, I fell in love with him and our children. I was suicidal at around the age of 14. I didn’t want to go through that process. There have been tons of young people who have taken their lives over this as well, I personally want to raise money for those families and personally apologize to every single mother, father, parent, grandparent. No one should ever have to bury their child for something like suicide. It’s horrible and to think about my own kids going through it..” Louis trailed off, shaking his head. “It makes me sick to my stomach.”

Everyone stared at Louis in silence for a few seconds, then the grey haired man leaned forward and cocked his head to his side. “What about the hospitals and clinics that specifically focus on male breeders? You are focused on the children and adults whose lives have been ruined, but I'm looking at the bigger picture. Will those clinics be shut down now that males are able to choose their own profession, and aren't forced to bare any mans child that they do not choose, or will you keep them up and running, even though the patients numbers, as well as the profit and many other things, will drop?” He asked, eyes shifting from Louis, whose eyes clouded as he thought, to Harry, who was already meaning forward in his seat and opening his mouth.

“Those clinics and hospitals will stay running. Although people have a choice now, male pregnancies have increased in the past year, and continue to rise. If anything, the hospital and clinic will make twice as much money in the next year, then they have in the past decade,” Harry said, knuckles turning white as he clenched and unclenched his hands beneath the table. Although he understood the questions, he didn't understand the need go back and forth between different topics.

“Let me ask you this, whatever your name is. Before I do, though, please do not take offence because I am going to assume you are a breeder. You have the small pooch, wide hips, and breeder glow, but if I am wrong, please tell me,” when he didn't confirm nor deny it, Harry went on. “If you hadn't been married off, would you still have chose to have children, or would you do something else with your life? Before you answer, let me explain why I am asking. Many males who have been chosen to go into other professions haven't had the chance to have children, even though many of them wanted to. Now that they have a choice, many of them are breeding like rabbits. The entire reason we did this was so people had a choice, so they didn't spend their lives regretting everything and wondering what could have been. God knows I have had my fair share of those thoughts,”

The man stayed silent, not sure what to say to Harry’s comment. The whole room was silent, except for Oliver’s sucking noises from sucking on the pen. “You make a good point.” The man said simply, sitting back in his chair.   
  
Louis looked at him. “I understand you all have many questions. But we should stay on topic and not jump around so quick like this. Our whole goal, our whole slogan of this movement was choice. Choice to do as you please. Breed, work, marry, sex work. There are so many people who were a prostitute and wanted to have children. But if they did, their job was ruined. And if they got an abortion their job was ruined. There’s so many people now able to do what they want. Half of the males that are able to conceive don’t, because they are chosen to be a more dominant role, as if carrying a child makes him less manly. But now they can.” Louis said and looked over at Harry. He had never brought this up until now. But he wanted to say it. “I want you to get justice.” Louis said. “We’ve been helping other people, but I want to help you. I know you wish you could’ve carried a child someday. But horrible people took that chance away from you. I want something to be done about it.” Louis said softly to him, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb.

Everyone was speechless, but all eyes were on Harry. Nobody had known that secret, known of the dark truth his father made sure was buried the moment Harry had been born. They didn't know the face of masculinity was actually a man who had been born as a breeder. The same man who had been feared and respected for his distaste of breeders, but maybe it was time it comes out. He is as much a victim as all of these other people. He was forced into his profession, forced into marriage, and forced into giving up his chance of ever baring his own children. He now had a voice everyone wanted to listen to, the only problem now was if he wanted to use it. “I have already gotten the Justice I seeked. Don't worry about me or focus on what has happened to me. My story will be told, and people will know of what happened, but I do not want the focus being shifted onto me when so many others have been through far worse,” Harry said, head held high as he gazed as Louis. He was proud and happy that his wife wanted to help him, but he's already done enough.

Louis bit his lip. He knew that he probably shouldn’t have brought it up, but he knew it was something that still bothered Harry deep down, as much as Harry said he got Justice, he did get some, but Louis wanted even more for Harry. “I know babe, but I think you need to tell other people about your story so men who had the same thing happen to them don’t feel so alone. You’ll be getting even more justice by getting this off your chest. I really believe that.” Louis said and gripped Harry’s hand and squeezed it. “I think you sharing your story could help a lot of people, and make our mission and plan even more meaningful and important. Because you understand a lot of men who feel like they aren’t understood.” Louis said.

Harry glanced up from underneath his thick eyelashes and blinked once, twice, then he sighed and shook his head. There was too many curious eyes here, too many things at stake. He told them his story right now, and he would get the sympathy vote. He wouldn't win because of what he wants to do and what he has already done. He would win because people felt bad for what had been done to him. “And I will share my story, when the time comes,” Harry said, looking at Louis. He was hoping the boy would understand he didn't want to talk about it anymore. It was the same look that had been ignored that dreadful night three years ago when Harry had forced himself into telling Louis his story. His full story, unfiltered and unedited. All the dark thoughts in his brain, all the horrible memories, now tainted Louis mind and in time, every persons in the UK.

Louis sighed heavily. “I know it’s scary. But it’s a good thing to do. I know it’s personal and I shouldn’t have brought it up like this.” Louis said and looked down at his lap, instantly feeling bad. The room was completely silent, no one really sure what to say in that moment of time. Oliver on the hand, continued to chew on his pen, once he picked up that they were quiet, he thought they were done. “Done done! Pway!” He said loudly, a wide smile on his face. He was very bored and all he wanted was to have his parents play with him.

Harry grinned at his little boy, the uncomfortable sheet that had been placed over him falling from his shoulders as he leaned forward and took the little boy in his arms. “He will not grow up in the world I grew up. He will have a chance. They will all have chances. Nobody will live in fear any longer,” Harry said, glancing up from his son with eyes that slowly began to heat with a burning fire. His son, was not alone. He would grow and have children of his own, rather he choose to use his gift and have them himself, or marry another breeder or even woman. He, they, will have the chances, the advantages, Harry never had.

Oliver grinned widely at Harry and clapped his hands. “Yay!” He said, his bright green eyes innocent and full of happiness. The man looked at Harry. “I agree. No one should have to live in fear.” He commented. Louis smiled fondly at the older man that sat next to him. His husband. He couldn’t believe how good they worked together. They had come so far from three years ago.

The meeting progressed from there. They discussed their next plan of action, their goals, all the work that needed to be done before they could progress any further, then they fell silent when the night, which was quickly approaching them, came into focus. The event Louis and Harry were planning, and had hundreds of people already putting together, all relied on these people's votes, on if they felt the couple really intended to do good, or just planned on getting high with power like the people before them. “So, ladies and gentlemen, what will it be?” Harry asked, shifting in his seat. The baby was now in Louis’ arms, soundly sleeping, and Harry had the pen Oliver had been chewing on held firmly between his thumb and pointer finger. Every few seconds there was a obnoxious ‘tap’ against the table, the noise forming every time the hard plastic lid of the pen met the glass table top.

All the council members looked at one another, whispering in one another’s ear. Louis broke out into a cold sweat, his nerves getting the best of him. Either outcome made him nervous. He grabbed Harry’s hand and squeezed it firmly, Harry’s touch always calmed him down. “You have our vote.” They finally said. “I believe that your ideas are good, and even though you’ll be held with a lot of responsibility, you two will be able to handle it. And if you don’t, both of you will fail and be the laughing stock of this country for the rest of time.” He joked, smiling at the two men. “If you two really want this, all of us approve.”

Harry felt a rush of relief, followed by dread, wash over him as the man spoke. They got their votes, all of them. Both of them have talked themselves up, and all of their plans, for this, but did he want it now? He could handle the responsibility, but if he thought his life had been out on public display before, this, all the publicity this brought, would make his previous worries seem pale. Nothing would be secret, not one thing. With one glance at Louis, one small glance at him, that was all Harry needed to make his decision. They wanted this; wanted to help people. Their privacy be damned. “If we fail, I will resign from the council, and give up all of my rights for any company me and Louis start or build while we are…. In the position we are,” Harry said, still feeling uncomfortable over the title he would wear by the end of the night. He squeezed Louis’ hand, kissed the back of his knuckles, then smiled. “But I do not plan to fail. Regardless of the fear and doubt you are projecting at us, we are confident, and know that we can succeed. We will not let any of you down, that I swear,”

The man nodded. “I believe you. I wish you good luck.” He said as him and the other members stood up. Louis looked at Harry nervously. “I can’t believe it.” He said when the members saw themselves out. “They said yes.. I didn’t expect them to.” Louis said swallowing hard. “I’m so excited but I also feel like I’m going to throw up.” Louis said. “You really think this is worth it?” Louis asked Harry biting his lip. “Tell me it’s worth it.” He said softly.

Harry turned to face Louis, angling his seat so their knees were pressed together. “Their freedom, our children's freedom, are worth it. It's worth it,” he said in a low voice, eyes drifting down to a snoring Oliver before they met Louis’ again. “Don't think I'm not nervous or terrified, because I am. But Louis, we just brought hope to thousands of people. We ended a dark era where people would rather be dead than grow old. We are giving our children a chance to find a true love. Our fear will never go away, but if we give into it now, all we have done will have been for nothing,”

Louis nodded. “I know but I’m just really scared.” Louis said. “We’re going to be so busy, I’m worried that even though we’re giving our kids a great future, we’ll be so busy that we’ll miss now.” Louis said. “I never thought in a million years I would work this hard for something. I always thought I was going to stay home with our children. I want to be a great mum and do what we’re doing at the same time. And it just scares me that I will get too invested into this and not focus on our children that need us so much at this age.”

Harry leaned forward and grasped the only part of Louis’ hand he could, which ended up being his pinky. “Our children are our main focus, regardless of what our profession is now. If it gets too much for you, I will relieve you of some of your duties, but not all of them. We can do this, Lou. All of us,” he spoke just above a whisper, and finished what he was saying with a tiny kiss placed on the tip of the boys finger. Harry knew their schedules were going to be hectic, his even more so considering he is still the leader of the mafia, still runs all of his rings and side business’, and now has this added workload. But he would over work himself, and chance killing himself, then be another person to give up on these people.

Louis nodded. “I know. I’m just worried. I don’t want them to feel like they're being neglected because that’s my worst fear in the whole world. I think that once everything is settled maybe we can get someone to help us too. Who knows how we’ll end up doing this. Your mum could help, my mum could help. If my sisters are interested maybe someday they’ll want to help. We have endless possibilities of people that could help and take over at some point.” Louis said to Harry.

“Take over?” Harry asked, stunned by the suggestion. “Nobody is taking over until our kids are old enough. We are building this for them, Louis. If our families want to help us, I am open to it, but I'm not willing to give it up to them,” he leaned back in his chair and put his chin in his hand, eyes locked with Louis’ but he didn't see the boy. He seen what they have done, all that they've accomplished, and watched as it all went up into flames because Louis didn't think they could do this. “If you aren't in this, one hundred percent, I need to know now.”

“That’s not what I meant. I didn’t mean them takin over. I just meant someone when the time comes. Which will mostly be our children.” Louis said and looked into the man’s eyes taking a deep breath. “I wouldn’t be doing this without you. And now that I have you and everything we’ve been through, I’m sure I want this with you.” Louis said. “As much as it scares me, but the last time I was this scared I was pregnant with the twins and you know how that turned out.” He said with a smile. “We have two beautiful girls who I wouldn’t trade the world for. And another son. I know it’s going to be okay.” Louis smiled.

“Everything is terr--” Harry began to say, but didn't get to finish because the phone tucked in his front pocket began to ring. Holding up a finger to Louis, he pulled it out and tapped the screen. “I was a little busy, hurry,” he snapped into the phone, irritation quickly being replaced with a blank expression when the man on the other end began to speak. “Yes, okay. We'll be there,” he hung up the phone, and a wide grin broke out on his face. “It's time for the public appearance for the new hospital,” he said, previous topic dropped and buried in the dirt. They've been waiting for this ribbon cutting for over a year, and now that it was here it felt surreal.

Louis’ stomach tied in knots as Harry’s words hit his ears. “That’s right.” He said and stood up. “Are we taking Oliver with us? I think it would be cute for him to help cut the ribbon.” Louis said and tried to keep himself calm. Over the years, his anxiety began to build. Even though he wasn’t attached to his children’s hips now, it was more generalized. He was trying to manage it, and some things slightly helped. Louis looked at Harry. “I can’t believe this is it. God I’m so nervous.” He whined. “I don’t like this feeling.”

“Of course!” Harry said, too excited to care. They could invite Liam, the disgusting prick Gemma still refused to divorce, and he'd still be unfazed. “Come on, you've been to dozen of these things. Just because you're now the one cutting the ribbon shouldn't worry you,” he grinned up at Louis, then stood and began to walk around the table. “Get his diaper bag and things. I'll get the car,” he said, then disappeared around the corner. In the past three years, they've opened numerous hospitals and things, but this one was different. Louis had invested so much in this one, and it was because of him that ‘Saint Tomlinson Hospital For Troubled Teens’ had expanded and done so well.

Louis grabbed the diaper bag and sighed. He couldn’t help but be nervous. No matter how many times he did this, he would still be incredibly nervous. People would be watching him and listening to his every word and watching his every move. He was excited of course, it was just nerve wracking at the same time. “Harry, this is different and you know it. This hospital is like 80% of my planning, hard work and ideas.” Louis said, sighing heavily. “It’s like a fourth baby to me.” Louis said.

Harry grabbed the keys and frowned at Louis, hand gripping the doorknob. “If something goes wrong, I'll fall down a flight of stairs and take all of the attention with me,” the older man said, completely serious though he made it sound like a joke. Holding the door open for Louis, he ushered the young man out, toddler still sleeping in his arms, and placed a hand on the small of his back as he lead them down the stairs. “Look, it's beautiful and sunny out here. Nothing will go wrong, and everyone will love the hospital, it's design, and everything you have done with it,”

Louis nodded, taking a deep breath. “I know it’s going to be okay, I just can’t stop being nervous.” Louis said and got into the car, hands in his lap. Once Harry and Oliver were in the car, he continued. “I’m worried I’m going to mess up and look foolish in front of all those people. I still worry about it.” He sighed.

Harry rolled his eyes and scoffed, hands gripping the steering wheel as he pulled out of the garage and began the drive down the stretchy driveway, three cars full of his armed men following close behind them. “They adore you. You can admit you have a foot fetish on live television, and it would become something that's now in the ‘norm.’ They don't care if you mess up or make a fool of yourself, because although you are a big fool, you are one who is making a difference in this world and you are the one helping all those kids and families understand suicide and mental illness are not a joke. You've saved so many lives by making these hospitals,” Harry said, not even having to stop the car because the gates were already opening.

Louis looked at Harry and smiled, instantly some of his feelings of worry going away. “You always make me feel better. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Louis said and pressed a small kiss to Harry’s cheek. “You mean everything to me. Gave me the best gifts ever. Children and love.” Louis grinned.

Harry cringed playfully away from the show of affection and scrubbed at his cheek, nose wrinkled. “Don't start crying now. You don't need puffy eyes while cutting the ribbon,” he said, returning his hands back to the steering wheel. He glanced at Louis for a second and winked at him, showing him with just that simple thing that he loved him too. He didn't need to say the words. Louis knew he did.

Louis chuckled. “Oh don’t pull away from me. You love my kisses.” He said. “And I can be thankful and reminisce about our life together. And you. You do so much for me and the family. I just hope you know you’re appreciated.” Louis said and smiled up at the man. “Besides, you’re old.” He teased and stuck his tongue out.

“Twenty six is not old!” Harry argued, feigning offence even though he was really amused by the comment. He felt like an old man some days, he wasn't going to lie, and it amazed him that he has accomplished so much in such a short period of time. Most people were only beginning to live when they turned twenty six. He's already lived his life and done what he needed to. Now he was just playing out the added bonus pack, and enjoying all he could while he could. “Even though you like to make comments about my old age, you are appreciated too. For all you've done and all you continue to do,”

Louis smiled wide. “I’m just teasing. You’re old compared to me. I’m only 19, almost twenty.” He said and made a face. “I’m getting old too.” He whined and looked up at the man. “And I know I am. You make me feel appreciated all the time. I just feel like I haven’t shown my appreciation for you in awhile. I just love you so much.” Louis said and grinned.

Harry turned to grin at Louis, a very inappropriate memory playing through his kind as he raised his eyebrow and stopped at the red light. “You showed me how much you appreciated me last night,” he said, licking his bottom lip when he remembered how Louis looked down on his knees, sucking the older man off before he shoved him back into the mattress and mounted him, then rode him until early hours of the morning. “I wouldn't mind doing that again tonight,”

Louis looked at Harry. “Not happening. I’m exhausted after that. We stayed up way too late. Of course it was fun, but my thighs are so tight, I couldn’t ride you like that again if you ever wanted me to walk again.” Louis chuckled and sighed heavily. “You didn’t have to do anything besides lay there, pillow princess.” Louis teased and smirked

Harry smiled and patted Louis’ thigh, knowing he would make the boy hiss from the discomfort of being touched there. “I enjoy it when you dominate me. I'm usually the one who has to fuck you. It gets tiring, especially with your insatiable hunger,” Harry said, the fact that he was lying straight through his teeth hopefully going unnoticed by Louis. He enjoyed it when he dominated Louis and turned him into the good little sub who begged for everything. That's how he preferred it, but it was nice last night having the roles switched, sure. But to have that happen every night? No.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Says the one who nine times out of ten will throw me over the nearest table or bed and fuck me until I can’t feel my legs.” Louis said and smiled at him. “But I do like switching it up.” Louis said. “It’s fun. I like riding you.” Louis grinned.

Harry snorted and opened his mouth to retort with some witty, asshole remark, but then the building came into view and hundreds of people lined the street, grimmy hands beating on their car as they slowly drove down the road until they got into a clearing blocked by gates and security guards. “Sorry, Mr. Styles. We didn't expect you so early, otherwise we would have cleared the entire road,” one of the security men said, head bald and eyes bright. He had on a black button of suit, and encircling his fourth finger was a simple silver band. He was one of the lucky hunters who had a chance to marry, to have a normal life.

“No need to apologize. We got through fine, thank you,” Harry said, completely amazed with himself. Three years ago and he'd have every security guard on the premises fired and bank accounts drained. The change he's made in the three years is very noticeable. “Now, where should we park?”

Louis’ heart immediately began to race slightly as the building came into view. All those people were here for him, to see what he had created. To celebrate him. He didn’t know why he felt so weird doing this. He guessed he was still used to a society where the husbands and men did most of this kind of thing. Ran businesses and came up with ideas. This was the first thing that he got none of Harry’s help on. Not because Harry didn’t want to, because Louis didn’t want Harry to help. He was determined to come up with this all by himself. He was excited yet terrified at the same time. Louis looked at Harry. “Wherever. It doesn’t matter.” He said.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Harry nodded and pulled into a parking space closest to the door. News vans and other show vans were already waiting in the parking lot, eager to catch everything that was about to happen on live television. Normally, Harry would attend these things alone and Louis would stay at home with the kids, just because he didn't like going to the really social events, but today he was just here to support Louis.

“I'll grab Oliver,” he said, putting the car into park before turning it off and taking the keys out of the ignition. He grabbed Oliver out of his seat, the boy wide awake and babbling, and waited at the back of the car for Louis to join him.

Louis took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. “He’s too cute. Are you excited to be here with mummy and daddy? You sure love people. And the people sure do love you little one.” Louis cooed at Oliver and kissed the boys cheek. He looked at Harry and bit his lip. “Well, looks like this is it.” He said looking to the door.

Harry followed Louis’ gaze past the large parking lot, to the door lined with photographers and news cameras. A red carpet was laid out just for them, to show who the most important people here was. Taking Louis’ hand, Harry rubbed the back of his knuckles comfortingly as he led them up to the sidewalk. “Look! Here they come. Harry, Louis, what do you have to say about your success?” A woman asked them as soon as their feet hit the end of the carpet, a camera being shoved in their faces.

Louis’ eyes widened the bit, he was used to Harry shielding him from the cameras, but since both of them were really in the public eye, it was hard to avoid. He also didn’t like the camera in his son's face. “We wouldn’t be successful without other people’s support. All of our success is for others.” Louis grinned as he tried to walk kind of quickly to get inside.

Harry moved Oliver to the side Louis was standing on, then using his body to shield the two of them, mostly Oliver, from the cameras, he ushered them into the building. It still smelt like sawdust and chemically glues or something, but when they walked past the first waiting room, and into a closed off hallway that would lead them to a giant auditorium with built in chairs for the audiences, they were surrounded by the heavenly smell of cake and something else rich and sweet, like chocolate. Hector was here, and taking advantage of the new kitchen.

Louis breathed in deeply and licked his lips. “Oh my god, that smells amazing.” Louis said and looked at Harry, then looked at Oliver whose eyes were wide and looking around. Their little boy was a chocolate fiend. It was so funny how much that little boy in Harry’s arms loved chocolate, just like his mummy. “I can’t wait to eat that after we’re done.” Louis said with a smile.

Harry grinned and put Oliver on the floor, but grabbed his hand to keep him close to him. “After they get things calmed down out there, well head out. The live stream doesn't start for another…” Glancing down at the wrist on his watch, Harry flipped his wrist to pull up his sleeve, “thirty minutes,” he said, suddenly being tugged forward by his toddler when the boy sniffed out where the chocolate was coming from. “Go mingle. I guess we're going to find some chocolate,”

Louis bit his lip. His stomach did twists at the thought of how soon the live stream was. “Wow. It’s soon.” Louis said and rubbed his hands together, not quite sure what to do with the anxiety that was building up inside him. He looked down at the toddler tugging on Harry’s arm. “Okay baby boy, you can go get chocolate with daddy.”

Harry hadn't even waited for Louis’ approval. Him and Oliver took off down the long hallways, their noses in the air as they sniffed out the rich, intoxicating smell of chocolate. Only two minutes of walking later and they stumbled into a kitchen busy with waiters and chefs cooking. “Chocowate!!!” Oliver yelled before he took off running. Harry grinned and shook his head. This child was going to be a  _mess_  by the time they had to leave the kitchen.

Once the boy was happy with his chocolate, he was happy and content. Time flew by as they talked, and soon there he was in front of the crowd, speaking about his creation of his hospital. The hospital was for teens. The previous clinics were for teens struggling with mental illness. He discussed how suicide rates had decreased dramatically due to the safe space the teens had. He told how his hospital would help even more so. He continued to talk about the clinics and other great achievements. Harry and Oliver were both amazed with the man in front of him, how great of a speaker he was. They both fell in love with him a little more that day. Louis walked over to the large red ribbon in front of the hospital. He motioned Harry to bring up Oliver. He held Oliver as they both cut the ribbon, the crowd cheering. Louis had never felt more proud of himself.

Applause erupted around them and the happy family turned to face the crowd, steamers and little pieces of colorful paper floating down around them as the hospital finally opened. In a flurry, they were escorted down the stairs and talked to twelve different reporters before they were lead to their car, a exit cleared for them. They had planned on sticking around, on talking more and informing people of the wonderful thing Louis was doing, but time had flew by and they found themselves just hours away from yet another event, though this one was incredibly larger.

Harry glanced out the window, and when he forced his eyes to focus past his own reflection, he seen the hospital becoming nothing more than a dot in the distance as they drove in a completely different direction. Something settled over his shoulders then, and he smiled as he everywhere he looked there were posters, and billboards, and many other things of Louis and Harry all over their city. And their dreams were coming true. Slowly but surely, they were taking everything over.

~~~~

Harry walked down the quiet hallway, a hallway identical to the one Louis was walking down at the exact moment. Through the thick walls of the abandoned castle they have recently renovated, he could hear the pounding of peoples feet as they eagerly made their way into the great hall. No one knew what to expect of tonight, but what they did know was the time of living in fear was behind them.

“Master Styles,” a man greeted him as he came to a halt at the end of a hallway by a large oak door. “They are ready for your coronation,” the man said, followed by a bow. He handed Harry a book he had prebiosuky kept crushed against his chest, then stepped behind him and draped the dark blue robe over his shoulder and fastened it around his neck. Harry glanced down at the white fur neck, and simple green jewel that covered the fastening button.

“Yes, thank you,” Harry said, and despite his voice staying strong and his posture never once wavering, his eyes showed the way his nerves were creating sparks inside his body, setting to blaze a fire that he could barely keep from spreading further. Jittery hands smoothed over the book, and with a small nod of his head and a gulp, Harry was moving the book to his chest and pushing through the door to walk out onto the large wooden Dias. Traditionally, a coronation was to take place in a throne room, but due to their large selection of guests, they had to move it to a larger room.

Louis was getting ready as well. He looked.. amazing. He was wearing a dark blue dress that matched Harry’s robe. He had his makeup done and everything since this was a very, very important event. He usually never looked this feminine, but he thought he would do it for the occasion. Louis was lead to the door, chewing the inside of his cheek out of nervousness. Harry hadn’t seen him, and that was the whole point. He walked out, following Harry's lead, making sure his posture and appearance were perfect. He was so excited for this, it was something he dreamed about. And he couldn’t believe it was happening with the love of his life.

Picture perfect, the couple stopped in the center of the stage, bowed in unison with secret smiles, then they turned to face the crowd. People applauded and whistled and yelled comments that got drowned out due to Harry's erratically beating heart. His hand, barely peaking from beneath his robe, reached over to grab Louis’, just a reminder that this was real and it wasn't some big dream. Following the trumpets that signaled their entrance, was the main door on the other side of the room opening. The crowd split, and walking down the golden carpet was three of the most beautiful things Harry has ever seen.

Oliver lead his siblings, dressed in a dark blue suit with gold cufflinks and black shoes. Following close behind him was Kayzlie and Penelope, both dressed in gold dresses that had crinolines underneath them, making them poofy and nearly hiding the girls tiny feet enclosed in black, short high heels. While Oliver's hair was left in loose curls, both of the girls were tied up into buns with loose curls framing their chunky faces.

“If everybody will be silent now, we will begin,” Daniel, the one to be crowning them tonight, said, his wrinkly face down turned into a unattractive frown.

Harry and Louis didn't move a muscle when their children joined them on the stage, simply smiling down at them. Nerves and the fear of failing made Harry's palms grow sweaty and his throat dry. Ringing ears barely registered what Daniel was saying, but he knew time was growing short. It would begin soon.

Louis couldn’t think as the man began to speak. He couldn’t concentrate. He looked at his kids and how proud he was of them, and himself. He thought about the past four years and how far Harry and him had came. The man talked about how Louis and Harry will now lead as King and Queen, and a bunch of other stuff about how amazing the two were. Finally, at the end, the crowns were brought out. Both in the classic style of king and queen. Both were gold and jeweled beautifully. “Harry Edward Styles, your king.” He said as Harry bowed and the crown was placed on his head. “And Louis William Styles, your Queen.” He said as Louis bowed and the crown was put on his head. They stood up and waved at their people.

With the crown nestled perfectly on top of his head, holding down his curls and pressing them flat, Harry bowed again before he began his coronation oath when the crowd silenced once again. “I, Harry Edward Styles, Son of Desmond Styles and Anne Styles, hereby solemnly swear, in front of you, my people, that I will govern the peoples of the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, and so on. I will help provide a safe place for the people l rule over, and swear to never again let ourselves retreat back into the days our old government held us in for so long. I will maintain the law, and provide justice, without ever being unfair or cruel,” his voice was loud, booming, easily projecting so all could hear.

Moving to the side, by the stairs, Harry kneeled before the Dean, Daniel, and placed his right hand on top of the Holy Gospel in the bible. “The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep so help me god,” he bowed his head and let his lips ghost over the leather binding of the book, to seal all he has said and done.

Then it was over. He was ushered to stand, and the book was handed to the Dean of Westminster. With a flurry of movement, Harry and Louis were lead to their gold thrones with red cushions, Harry's naturally larger and taller than Louis’. “Together, we will make this world better again!” It was a promise he intended to keep as he took his wife's hand and together, in front of their people, their lips connected in a promising kiss.  _This wasn't the end of it. This was only the beginning._

_So much was to come, and as long as they had the power, everything would happen._

_They were the King and Queen of the United Kingdom. Their story was only just beginning._

And with a glance towards the crowd, a shimmer of something unidentifiable shot through Harry’s eyes. He knew the world was only just at his fingertips now.  ~~ _He’s done it._~~

_**They've** done _ _it._

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be posted soon!
> 
> I hope you like it so far!


End file.
